My Laker Boys
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Third Story to My Laker Boyfriend! Troy and Gabi are back at it with Little Liam, a long rocky year with a lot of unexpected twist and turns! Another year with the Bolton family! :
1. Hot and Dirty

**Warning: If You have not read My Laker Boyfriend and My Laker Baby, you will be VERY confused so you have to read those two stories first! Then you can read My Laker Boys. :) Love me! **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hot and Dirty

"Shh…Liam, you have to be quiet." I told him as I flipped a thing of pancakes over. Troy's white t-shirt hanging on my body with a pair of his boxers, Liam giggled as he went chasing Oreo with his hand. Oreo barked as I sighed, a one year old and a dog.

"Liam, you are going to ruin daddy's surprise." I said as I looked down at him, he looked at me and turned his head. I flipped another pancake as I finished the bacon. I grabbed Liam's sippy cup of milk as I handed it to him. We had switched to real milk with no problem.

Liam got up carefully as he leaned against my bare leg. Today was Troy's twenty fourth birthday, it had been three weeks since Liam's first birthday and our lives had been boring.

I had been going to school and working at the hospital. Troy's birthday had landed perfectly on a Wednesday so I didn't have to go to school or work. Troy did have to play basketball tonight but we were going to go out afterwards as I moved back my shift to ten tomorrow morning, then five the next day.

Liam pulled on Troy's boxers, that were on my leg, as I giggled, "Liam, don't do that," his blue eyes looked into mine as a lot of his teeth had come in. I picked him up as I placed him on my hip. I finished putting the last of the breakfast onto the plate as I handed Liam his milk followed by taking the plate balancing it on my hand.

We were going to just hang around being a family until Troy had to go. Friday night we were going to go to dinner as a family with Lucille and Jack who offered to take Liam for the night at a hotel to give Troy and I some space to do things longer without interruptions.

Going up the stairs carefully, I had all of the cats behind me and Oreo chased them around. It was a little past eight thirty and Liam was squirming. I groaned as I pushed the door open gently setting down the hot breakfast. Troy was lying on his back, his face turned into the pillow, his arm stretching out.

I set Liam down onto the bed, "Happy Birthday Daddy," I told him, his eyes looked at me and then he looked at Troy. "Bifhday?" he asked, his eyes looking at Troy.

"Yes, say happy birthday Daddy," Liam turned his head as I shook my head; I set him loose on the bed as he quickly crawled over to Troy. I slid onto the bed as I curled my feet up close to my body, Liam pounded on Troy's stomach for a few moments until Troy's eyebrows squeezed together, his body trying to turn.

Reaching forward, I gripped Liam as I pulled him off before Troy accidently threw him off the bed. Troy groaned before grabbing his pillow pulling it closer to his body. Saying that there wasn't any activates going on last night would be an understatement but more was to come tonight.

I lay on my stomach as Liam went back to crawling on Troy. "Gabi," Troy whined, I laughed as Liam hit his back again, and Troy opened his eyes as he raised his eyebrows. His nose moving and arching to look over at me, a giant smile spread over his face. "Liam," Troy's manly voice said, Liam giggled before laying down on Troy's back.

My face broke out into a grin as I pulled Liam down to be face to face with Troy. Troy reached forward to brush Liam's hair away as Liam rolled into Troy. A smile spread over Troy's face again as he brought Liam closer to himself. "Happy Birthday," I said leaning forward, Troy opened one eye as he looked at me.

"Thanks," he snuggled deeper into the pillow as I got up and went over to grab his breakfast he would most likely share with Liam. I put it in smelling reach as Troy opened his eyes. "Smells like bacon," Troy said with a bright smile, I leaned forward holding the plate away. "I want a kiss first," I said with a small whine, "Are you going to hold my food hostage unless I give you a kiss?"

I nodded my head as Troy rolled onto his back, Liam still playing with his arms, the blankets pushing further down, laying across his waist. Troys arms folded behind his head as his tattoo showed. I licked my lips as he looked at the plate of food in my hands. "I think I will take the kiss," he finally said. I leaned forward on my knees as I pressed my lips onto his.

Troy pushed harder as I grinned, my free hand tracing his abs. Troy smiled into the kiss as I knew it tickled. "Now can I have my breakfast?" I rolled my eyes as I handed him the plate and sat down against the bed.

"Yum! Liam, do you want some pancakes?" Troy asked taking a piece of it off and handing it to him. Liam grinned as he smashed it into his hand stuffing it into his mouth. Troy laughed, "There you go big guy." Liam then stuck his whole hand in his mouth; I shook my head as I pulled him backwards as I kissed his forehead gently.

"So are we still on tonight?" Troy asked me, he ate a piece of bacon as I leaned over for a piece. Troy slapped my hand gently as I raised my eyebrow, "I can tell you tonight is off, Liam is staying home and cuddling in our bed," Troy sighed before letting me have a piece. "Plus, I cooked it."

"I can tell," Troy joked, I shoved his shoulder as Troy laughed, "I am kidding, and it tastes wonderful." He smiled as he laughed again; I shook my head as I leaned forward to kiss him gently. Liam took another bite of Troy's pancake stealing it off the plate. "Oh, Liam is going to start taking things now?" Troy asked looking down at him.

I laughed as Liam offered a bite to me; he has been doing this since the cake thing. We had gotten all of those photos back and some had turned out great. I hung one of Liam in the park playing with a basketball and Troy into Liam's room. The one of Liam in the high chair grinning with Troy and I kissing his cheek was my new phone background and a picture hung in the living room.

One of Troy and I attacking each other was placed in our room and then another of all three of us as a family was in a small picture frames in the house. Some of Liam's little ones we put into wallets and then we sent a few to my mom and Troy's parents. "So Liam is going to the game with us tonight and then my parents are taking him."

"Yes, they are going to keep him until eleven tomorrow to let you sleep in. I have work at ten," Troy nodded as he took another bite of the food. His phone began to ring as he looked over at it; he unplugged it from the charger as he pressed it lightly against his ear. "Ello," he said pushing down the last bite of the pancake. I snuggled into Troy's side as Liam sat in the small area between Troy's legs and mine.

"Thanks," Troy didn't talk for several more minutes, "Yea, we are just lying around the house this morning. Right now we are all still in bed, my beautiful wife brought me some breakfast in bed this morning with Liam."

Troy laughed, "Yea, I know, the big twenty four," Troy switched the phone to his other ear as he gave Liam another bite of the pancake. Liam held onto his milk as I pulled down his shirt that he was wearing. His eyes turned to look at me as I looked at him. Nemo jumped onto the bed as he came walking over to Liam.

Liam squealed with delight as his hands went down quickly to pet the cat. Nemo purred as he tried to get away but I let my fingers swipe over the back of his tail. Troy looked down as Liam petted the cat again, his smile growing wider with every pet. "No, I gotta go. Thanks for the birthday wish."

There was no big party for Troy this year. We had invited all of his friends out for drinks after the game and friday night we were going to go out as a family before Troy left for a three day road trip. Troy laced our fingers together as he pushed the last of the plate away. Nemo got up and ran as soon as Liam's fingers left.

Troy slide back down into the bed as he picked up Liam, he pushed him into the air as I grinned watching the two interact. "Liam was three and half weeks old and we woke up to him not in his crib," I said remembering last year, "He was barely awake at all that day."

"Yea, well now, it's a year later. He is one and we are leaving him with my parents for the night!" Liam giggled as Troy brought him down to his chest; my eyes looked over at Troy as my head rested on his shoulder. "Thanks," Troy said kissing my forehead, "Mhm," I reached over as I gave him his gift.

"Brie," Troy said, "No, no, this is from Liam. My gift to you comes later." Troy's eye raised and then he looked down at me, "That is one thing I am enjoying this year over last year." Troy smiled; I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his bicep. Troy moved to un-wrap the small paper as a box revealed underneath.

Troy pulled it open as a small smile appeared over his face. It was a golf thing for him and Chad to go play together one day. "Thanks, I can't wait to take Chad golfing." I smiled as I held his fingers in my hand as Liam crawled over us again. I untangled our fingers as I hugged Liam to my chest.

I then kissed the top of his head, "Liam, what do you want to do today?" I asked him, he looked back at me and then over to Troy. "Owsie"

"Outside?" I asked him, Liam nodded his head with an excited look, "Sounds good to me!" Troy said as he kissed me once more, "Let's go play outside!"

* * *

"Liam, push the ball into the hoop," Troy said handing Liam a ball and then lifting him up to reach the net. Liam pushed the basketball over the top as I smiled; Liam watched it fall as Troy cheered. "He made his first basket at the age of one!"

I smiled as I rocked back onto my butt, my feet planting against the ground. I was sweating and my hair was sticking to my face as we were running around playing with Liam. On the swing set, running through the yard with Oreo, followed by playing some basketball on the court, my fingers formed around the water bottle as Troy looked over at me.

"You wanna run into town to grab some lunch?" Troy asked looking at his watch, "If you want to." I said I clapped my hands as Liam got up onto his feet before taking a few steps, catching his balance, and then taking a few more steps. Liam then walked into my arms as I kissed on his neck.

"Sure, we can go to that little café."

"The one you are obsessed with?"

"It beats driving down to LA," Troy said turning his head to look at me; I offered him my water as I held him my water. "So what are you going to wear tonight?" Troy asked, his eyes traveling over my body. I smirked, "You are just going to have to wait and find out. I am sending you on your way after the game, Taylor, Sharpay, and I am all going to go back to Taylor's house to change."

"Of course you are,"

"You can come and meet us at Taylor's house. We might leave the game a little early," Troy nodded as he took a drink of the water; he sat down on the court next to me as I lay down on the court, a big breath heaving from my throat as I watched the blue sky. "You know how much I love you right?" Troy said running his fingers through my hair, "I think I know how much you love me, you married me, had a kid with me."

"Very true but I just want you to know that I would have stayed with you even if the sex was bad." I shook my head as I laughed looking up at him. "I love you Troy," I placed my fingers over his cheek as he smiled, "Yea, I know." I pushed his face away from me as he leaned over pressing his body on top of mine.

"Oh, you know you can not resist me." Troy's lips were inches from mine as Liam was crawling across the court, "Mhm, you think?"

"Oh, I know!" Troy said as he placed both of his hands on my hips, "You are full of it," I told him, a smirk crossing over my face. Troy smiled as he bent over to kiss me squarely on the lips. "You are so easy to kiss, so easy." Troy whispered. "I think you should stop kissing me before your son gets a bad image."

Troy sucked in a breath as he looked over at Liam, who was staring, his blue eyes curious. Troy chuckled before jumping up, "You wanna go to lunch?" Troy asked him, his legs wrapping around Troy's side. Troy looked over at me as I sat up getting to my feet. "Let's go." I said as I picked up my cell phone. Troy had left his inside due to he didn't want anybody calling him or he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Troy carried Liam towards the house as I closed my eyes and yawned deeply. Troy had found this place a few days after Liam's birthday and I think he was already on a first name basis with the workers. He would stop there to grab food and then he would stop there before practice. I have been there with Liam three times with Troy but I wasn't as obsessed.

Troy opened the car door as I walked inside to grab my bag and Liam's diaper bag. When I came back down, Troy was fastening Liam into his car seat as I sat down into the car. Troy glanced at his watch, "Zeke is going to be very jealous."

"I eat there at least once a week,"

"And in the last three weeks you have eaten at this restaurant like everyday," Troy rolled his eyes as he tapped Liam's forehead shutting his door, "I have not. I mean you have made dinner the past two nights, and then I was on the road the last four days."

"Sure…" I said looking at him; he smirked as he wrapped his fingers in my hand. "Its good food Gabs, its pretty cheap and it's a homey feeling."

"Do you really not like my cooking?" I asked turning my head to look at him. Troy shook his head, "Of course not! I love your cooking, I mean your cookies are the best but I don't know I just like this place." I shook my head as I glanced back to see Liam playing with one of his toys.

"I might have to go home and take a nap with your son." Troy nodded, "You look a little tired,"

"It's not that bad I was just up late last night," I said looking at Troy, his eyes twinkled as he smirked, his eyes the baby blue, the blue I will never be able to deny.

"I'm sorry," Troy's voice warmed my ears as Troy squeezed my hand. Troy drove another two miles before he pulled into the little cabin looking place as Liam began to whine in the back. Troy parked before pulling out his keys and opening his car door. I stepped out in my flip-flops as I wrapped my white jacket closer to my body.

Troy got Liam out of the car as he placed him on his hip. Liam whined as he let his arms come towards me, "What?" I asked taking Liam from Troy. He wrapped both of his arms around my neck as Troy smiled at us. I supported Liam's butt as he yawned into my shoulder. "You picked nap time for lunch time?"

Troy looked at Liam before his eyes traveled to opening the door. "He needs to eat lunch," My chin rested on Liam's shoulder as we walked in. "Ah! Troy, nice to see you brought the wife and baby."

"Yea, birthday lunch," Troy gloated a little, "birthday? For whom?" she asked picking up two menus. The lady was probably the same age as my grandmother maybe a little younger but not much, most of the people that worked here were grandmothers.

"It's my twenty-fourth birthday," Troy said as she brought us to a table by a window, somebody else bring a high chair for Liam. Troy pulled out my chair as he kept talking to the older lady; I sat down with Liam in my lap. "Momma," Liam played with my hair as I repositioned him in my lap to face the table.

He played with his hands as Troy sat down in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at me, "You look really pissed off."

"I'm not pissed, I am just really tired," I said letting out a deep yawn, "Are you sure? You look pissed off."

I shook my head as I laughed quietly, "I promise you my love, I am not pissed off…at you." Troy grinned as he looked down at a menu. "It's been a while since you have been pissed off at me."

"Oh…sure,"

"Unless you count last week when all I wanted to do was play with Liam and not get anything done around the house." I shook my head as I figured out what I wanted to eat, Liam played with the bracelets on my hand. "I love you," Troy said letting his head fall, his blue eyes straight in front of me.

"I love you too," I said holding his hand; we ordered food as we talked about little things. They brought Liam some fruit out as I cut it up giving him some bites before they brought our food out.

* * *

The blankets wrapped around my waist as I scrolled through my phone, I rested in bed after I took an hour nap. Liam was still sleeping as I was feeling more refreshed. Troy had left once we got home to get to Laker's headquarters. We were going to a club tonight to celebrate and I figured there would be a lot of drinking.

I hadn't done what we are probably going to do in a long time. We were hiring a driver so we could both drink and Lucille and Jack were keeping Liam. I tried to take off work tomorrow but being an intern wasn't as lucky. I stretched my feet out as I still had a butt load of homework to be doing but not having any energy to do it, I yawned before closing my eyes again.

Once Liam gets up all my hopes of getting anything done was lost. I sat up brushing my fingers through my hair as I looked over to see Liam was stretching but his eye were still closed. I pushed my feet onto the floor as I took the monitor into the bathroom with me to take a shower.

Turning on the water, I looked as Liam was really beginning to wake up but I needed to shower. Hopefully I could shower fast enough. I stripped off all my clothes as stepped into the shower. Shaving, washing my hair, and shaving once more, I got out seeing Liam sitting up in his crib.

I threw my hair up into a towel, wrapping another towel around my body as Liam looked around before standing up in his crib. I moved out of the warm bathroom and down to Liam's room and opened the door. He looked at me and grinned as I picked him up.

Laying him down onto the changing table, I changed him out of his dirty diaper and into another diaper. He was going to take a bath before we left so Lucille and they didn't have to deal with it. Taking him back to my room, I set him down on the ground after giving him a few toys to play with.

I went into my closet to pull out a pair of my skinny American Eagle jeans followed by a Laker t-shirt with Bolton scripted across the back of the shirt. I got dressed watching Liam as he grinned at me. I shook my head as I rubbed my eyes finishing getting ready.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Liam looked at me and shook his head. I laughed before picking him up, "I don't think you get a choice," I told him as I blew on his stomach. He giggled as I took him into my bathroom to start the bath. I stripped him of his clothes as I sat him up and took off his diaper placing him in the deep tub.

He squirmed before letting out a long cry; I rubbed my hand on top of his head as my phone rang. Lucille and Jack were going to the stadium early to see there son on his birthday, they were getting him a new pair of shoes and some new shirt that he really wanted not telling me about.

Liam moved forward in the bath as I sat and watched him for a little bit. I let my phone ring not wanting to leave Liam alone in the bathtub; I began to wash him up, washing his hair and then pulled him out of the warm water. I wrapped him in a big fluffy towel as I kissed his temple taking him down to his room.

I changed him into a pair of jeans with a Laker t-shirt with Bolton on the back. I set him on the floor to play as I went to brush through my hair and put a light layer of makeup on. I grabbed all of the things I would need for later as I took them downstairs. Liam cried at the top of the stairs since the gate was up.

"Hang on baby," I said as I put my dress and heels on the couch before going back upstairs to grab Liam's bag for the night and then grabbed Liam. Taking him downstairs I fed him some dinner as I threw my hair in a sidebun, slipping in a dark headband. I slipped on my Sperry's before picking up my stuff. Bubbles and Nemo wondered around as I put my dress in the car followed by Liam's stuff.

I heard Liam's giggle as I went back upstairs to see him playing with Nemo. Nemo jumped around before Liam squealed getting up to chase him. I ran after him to pick him up before I walked up to pick him up. He cried as he wanted to play with the kitty.

"I know I am sorry." I told him as I let him lay on my hip. He sighed before I gave him a toy to play with. Jack and Lucille were actually staying with Jillian instead of us, due to it being Troy's birthday. Jillian had a crib since she was trying to train Issy to sleep in a big girl bed as she kept escaping the crib.

Buckling Liam into the car seat, I kissed his forehead giving him another toy to play with for the thirty minute drive to the stadium. I smiled as I thought about my night ahead, almost wishing it could happen more but I knew I had to be a great mother to Liam so a night out like tonight is a reward.

I did have to work tomorrow morning but I wont drink as much tonight as Troy probably will. I might have a few cocktails of sorts, maybe a few shots with Troy but I knew Troy was going to be plastered drunk. It has been a long time since he has had an opportunity to become a twenty four year old guy.

Troy used to go out all the time, we both did until Liam came and we both grew up and took care of our son. He played basketball and was a great dad to Liam so letting him go on his birthday night was going to be fine with me.

My fingers wrapped around the steering wheel as I drove along the highway. I clicked my jaw as I reached down for my water bottle to take a drink, I thought of the next few weeks of our lives. The regular season was coming to an end, his family reunion was going to be in June this year hoping that Troy would make it all the way but as of right now, they were going to barely make it.

If so, they would play at the end of April for there first playoff game, I sighed as I looked out at the road ahead. My thoughts drifting in and out as Liam made noises and played in the back.

Our life had leveled out a lot since Liam's first birthday. I had been going to school and Troy had been playing basketball. Liam was going to daycare most of the time and having fun, making some new friends or so I have heard and playing everyday. He stuck to his schedule pretty well.

The days where Troy was in town, he would take Liam to daycare later before he went to the gym and worked out. Sometimes he would come have lunch with me but it had been pretty straight forward. It had almost been boring.

I chewed on my lip as I pulled into Laker parking. Once I pulled in, I got Liam out of his car seat, grabbing his diaper bag and my creditable as I picked up my purse. I kept my sunglasses down as Liam pressed his face into my neck as I walked towards the entrance.

Somebody spotted us as we moved closer to the door as I showed my badge with Liam and I's cards. I hugged him closer to me as we were inside the door with no problem. An employee showed us to our seats where Taylor, Jack, Lucille, and Sharpay with Bentley along with Zeke were sitting. "Hey," I said passing Liam off to Jack who wanted him.

"Hi! You look good," Taylor said nudging me, "Yea, sure," I said with a smile, she grinned before taking a small sip of water. "Ready for tonight?" I asked her, "Ehh…I don't know."

I looked at her as a smile played at her lips, "No…" I said looking at her, "Already?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders as I kept my face clean. "I will tell you later." She said with a simple shrug. I glared at her as she giggled, "I just do not like you sometimes." I told her, my eyes glaring at her.

I turned my attention to the court as Troy was out there shooting a three, the Heat on the other side. Liam cried as he saw Troy on the court, wanting to be with him. Jack laughed, "This is cute." Jack said as Liam's chin quivered as Troy shot another three.

"He wants his dad!" I told Jack, "He loves his daddy," I said as Liam looked over at me. Liam looked over into the court again as Troy had turned around facing us. I took Liam from Jack standing him up on my legs. Troy noticed us as Liam cried again, Troy's face softened as Liam reached out.

Troy cracked a smile before I laughed, Troy turned back around to talk to Chad as I let Liam sit down on my lap. "He will come over later," I told Liam as I kissed the top of his head. "All decked out in his Laker's gear," Jack tried to get a high-five from Liam but he turned and looked away.

Taylor and Zeke both laughed as they noticed as Jack frowned. "Never again young man," Jack said I rolled my eyes as I looked at Troy wrapping into a circle with the team.

I sighed as I looked over at Bentley who was sleeping peacefully in the loud stadium. I reached over letting Liam hang onto me as I kissed on his neck. He giggled as Bentley yawned and rolled back over in Sharpay's arm.

Zeke took Bentley as I held Liam tightly in my arms. He tried to touch his converse covered feet to the ground as he squirmed down out of my lap. I looked at him as I set him down keeping his arms on my knees. I leaned forward to kiss his head as I watched him look around before sitting on the ground.

"This kid is so cute," Taylor said leaning down to touch Liam. He scooted away as I shook my head, "Defiantly Troy's kid."

Taylor, Lucille, and Jack laughed as I looked up at Sharpay and Zeke who were drawn into Bentley. I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard the crowd roar, I opened up to see the Lakers taking the court. Troy was beaming as he wiped off the bottom of his shoes, he laughed at something Luke said before the whistles blew.

* * *

"You about ready?" I asked Taylor as Sharpay was leaving Bentley with Zeke's parents who were also in town. "Lets watch these last few minutes of the third quarter, and then we can bug out."

"Going to get ready for the hot dates?" I wiggled my eyebrows looking at Lucille, "Its going to be fun."

"I am glad you guys are going to have fun tonight, I mean not in that way, hell you know what I mean." I stifled a laugh as I nodded, "I understand. Troy is probably going to be asleep pretty late tomorrow; if you want to get rid of Liam you can always take him to daycare."

"Oh! We can keep him until Troy calls us!" Lucille said, "I love spending time with Liam, Jack loves hanging with Liam." I smiled as I picked Liam up as he rested his body against me. The third quarter ended as the Kiss Cam popped up. They went from person to person; fans alike were kissing loved ones.

They showed a few of the fans sitting down on the courtside until they showed Troy, birthday boy written across the top with balloons dancing around, Troy raised an eyebrow as Chad pushed his shoulder to look at the screen as a lazy smirk went across Troy's face. He wiped his face off with a towel to come running over to the stands.

Sharpay nudged me as I felt a large blush creep onto my cheeks as Troy hopped into the stands as he moved into our area. The camera followed him easily as he found me; he smiled before leaning over his parents to kiss me. His hot sweaty hand held my cheek as he then pulled back. He then leaned over to kiss Liam's head before escaping the stands and back into the crowd.

Troy rejoined the huddle and then tucked his jersey back in, the blush still high on my cheeks. Taylor laughed, "The crowd loved that."

"I bet they did…"

Troy turned to look at me, his face full of amusement as he winked at me. Liam was still dazed that dad was right in front of him. "You ready to go after you got a kiss from your husband?"

"Yea, let's get out of here." I said as I kissed the top of Liam's head. I smashed him to my chest as I then kissed him once more. I handed him to Lucille as I hugged them both. "I will see you guys Friday for Troy's birthday dinner."

"That's right, you work all day tomorrow." I nodded as I let Liam hold my finger for another moment. I hugged Jack and told them to text me whenever if they needed something. I kissed Liam once more before I grabbed my purse lifting it over my shoulder. Jack and Lucille picked up Troy so I could have a car to drive tomorrow while we would get my car back on Friday.

I got into my car as Taylor and Sharpay followed in. "Where is the dress?" I pointed in the back as Taylor peered over the edge as she smiled, "Victoria Secrets eh?"

I giggled as I reversed the car to head to Taylor's house. I wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel as we drove forward into the darkening night. The sun was all but set, a little hanging around the edges but streetlights were on, headlights were on, and it was time to be in full party mood.

Taking only fifteen minutes to get to Taylor's house, I pulled up to the house as I parked the car in the driveway as we all got out. I grabbed my dress as Sharpay pulled out hers too. Zeke was taking Bentley to his parents before he joined us.

We all moved into the door at rapid speed, Taylor turned on the basketball game telling us we only had seven minutes until the end of the quarter. We moved around the house as I stretched my arms out.

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" I asked turning my head to look at Sharpay. "Natural, Troy goes crazy when your hair is natural with that bounce and bodies your hair has; you look like a damn goddess." I shook my head as I did let my smooth hair down. A little product to make it curl a little bit more.

"Yea, Troy would go crazy if you showed up in a pair of sweatpants with a huge t-shirt and your hair into a god awful messy bun." Taylor said, "That does turn Troy on." I said laughing, "It's like impossible not too." Taylor rolled her eyes along with Sharpay.

We all walked into our own bathrooms to wash faces, put a new layer of makeup on our faces before we did hair. I ran my fingers through my hair as the curls always looked good when needed. Letting my fingers push gel through my hair to make it not go flat.

I then looked at the dress; my face reached a smirk as I let my fingers run over the silk dressing. The sleeveless cowl neck dress, the black that would huge every single curvy that you didn't want to be noticed, I put on the nessccsary garments to wear the dress, along with a sexy pair of underwear for later time.

I slipped the dress on as I called Taylor to help me zip it up in the back. "So I think you need to spill."

"Let's just say I will be taking it easy tonight. Not so much on the dance floor, no drinking, just maybe cuddling with Chad in a lounge chair as he protects me for a few certain reasons." My eyes looked at her before she shrugged her shoulders, "Please just tell me!"

"I am ten weeks along," she finally said, I hugged her as she hugged me back. "We found out a few weeks ago but we are really keeping it on the DL Gabi, we don't want anybody to know. Chad's or my parents don't even know yet. If something happens we don't want to put that through them again."

"Two more weeks," I said leaning in, "Just two weeks and you are in the clear."

"We are going to wait until April to tell them all. You can tell Troy or Chad might tell Troy. We just don't want many people to know, I feel really good about this one though. We are going to the Doctor a little bit more to keep our eyes on everything." I hugged her once more, "I am so excited for you! Are you going to tell Sharpay?"

"Of course!" she zipped up my dress as she surveyed me carefully, her eyes smiling, "Wow." I smiled spinning around as I looked at her; she was in a lovely red dress that framed her perfectly. A one shoulder strap as she spun in a circle. Her red pump heels on her tiny feet. Sharpay came dancing down the hallway, "I havent felt this good in months," she said letting out a sigh.

Sharpay was in a tank dress, the cami straps supporting her shoulders. The loose front and the tighter around the hips showing off her baby curves, the dark blue dress looked amazing on her body. I smiled as I knew she couldn't drink tonight due to her breastfeeding Bentley.

Taylor well…we all knew Taylor couldn't. I picked up my heels as I heard the downstairs door opening and shutting, loud laughter from Chad and Troy as we made it downstairs. I then heard Zeke talk to somebody as I reached for my phone. All three of us walked down the stairs together as Troy came out from the kitchen, a confidant smirk crossing over his face.

Chad quickly followed as Troy watched him walk over to Taylor. They were all in high spirits after a win over the Heat. Zeke smiled as he came over to Sharpay. Troy stood about fifteen feet in front of me as he took in a dosage of my body. I twirled around for him as he finally took a step forward.

He was in a pair of black slacks that reached down to his fancy black shoes that were some designer. A white button up shirt framed his torso as his black tie was sitting on his chest. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair still damp for what I presume his shower after the game.

His sports jacket lying on Chad's couch as I stepped forward meeting Troy halfway. His fingers touched my waist as he pulled me closer, his lips meeting mine half way in the middle. I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck. "You look drop dead gorgeous." He told me pulling away.

Troy's blue eyes glanced down at me as he squeezed my hips gently. "Well there is only one way to look for your twenty-fourth birthday." Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead. Troy slipped his hand into mine as I looked over at Taylor, Chad was basically wearing the same thing with Troy just a red shirt.

Zeke was in a black shirt with a pair of jeans before he kissed Sharpay. "I grabbed a pair of dress pants; I am going to go change." Sharpay nodded as Zeke went up the stairs. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, "My parents came to see me after the game and Liam did not want to leave me."

"Awh." I said as we traveled to the couch, "He cried until my dad gave him a snack and he was all better." He pulled me into his lap as I laid my head down onto his shoulder. "That's my boy."

"Trades me out for food," Troy scoffed, his fingers running over my knee as he kissed my temple. "You have no idea how hot you look." I smirked as I pushed his shoulders back gently to press my body against his. "We need to grab some food before we go out tonight."

"We should just grab some at the club," Troy said, "Eat some dinner before hitting the dance floor, followed by a lot of alcohol." Troy whispered into my ear, "Then some seriously dirty sex." Troy nibbled at my ear gently as I laughed leaning down into him, my eyes glancing over his smooth black tie. "What time do you want to leave to head back to the house to get your seriously dirty sex?"

"Two. I know you have to get up tomorrow morning so drag me out by kissing me, I don't know but I just, God, we could almost skip the whole club thing to just have a serious night of love making."

I ran my fingers through the wet hair as I looked at him, "I wish but just a few hours of this. We will get there by nine thirty, have some dinner, and drink a little, before we go home with the driver."

"Did you hear about Taylor?" Troy asked leaning into me, "Mhm," I asked as I pressed my lips lightly against his. "Some of the Lakers are going to show up tonight."

"Perfect, more the merrier."

"Good," we both got up as Zeke came back down the stairs as Sharpay went to his side. "You guys ready? The driver is here." I mentioned tapping out a fast text to Lucille telling her I was leaving with the gang.

Troy kept me close as we all piled into the car; I pulled on my black heels with a skinny strap running around my ankle. Troy touched my arm as we all sat down in the car as Troy crossed his ankle over mine talking to Chad.

"Troy wants to leave at two if not earlier," I said looking around, "So if we get split up, two is our time."

"How about one thirty," Troy said glancing at me, I looked at him and he nodded, "Sure, one thirty." I told them, "Sounds great to me. I need to get home and sleep since this is only one of my few nights away from Bentley."

I glanced down at the black nail polish the smoothed across my toes. The skinny ankle bracelet I had found as a little accessory.

The driver pulled up into the parking lot as we told him we would be back out at one thirty as we all walked out. We slipped into the bar as Lakers as Troy tipped the guy. We moved inside the dark place as we all took place around a table in the corner. We slide in as somebody came over to take a drink order.

We all ordered something different as we looked to get some food. Troy brushed his hand over mine as he turned to look me in the eye; he winked before looking back down.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Troy laughed loudly as he reached over for a shot; I smiled at him as I reached for my own. We had eaten some food, I mean they don't offer much but we had finished our first drinks and Troy and I were going to do a shot together. "My first shot of my twenty fourth years,"

"Probably mine of my twenty third years," I joked, Troy smirked as he turned back to me. "Yea well, we are going to change that this year. I say we do the same for your birthday."

"Okay, sure," I said looking at him, "You ready?" Troy asked I nodded as we both gripped the little shot before dumping it back into our throats. Troy grabbed a lime before I could even finish off my drink. I grabbed mine as Troy nodded for one more each. He had paid two hundred in advance plus a few Laker boys were buying him shots.

Troy and I did another together as I backed off the counter. Troy did also as he gripped my hand taking me to where they were playing a song I didn't know all that well, I mean why would I? I have been listening to some kid's music that Liam loved the past two weeks.

The floor was hot as Troy had ditched his sports jacket; his tie was becoming looser as I leaned into his body. It was almost eleven thirty and the place was just warming up. I turned my body to press my body against his, Troy pressed his lips against my neck softly as we both grinded out to the music.

We both finally pulled apart as Troy looked into my eyes, his blue longing, we pulled off each other as Troy grabbed my hand, pulling me through the crowd. Once we were in a corner alone, his lips crashed down onto mine. His lips tight, passionate and longing for ever touch. My body craved his as I pulled him away from the large crowd.

Our lips disconnected a few times as we both stopped at the bar, a shot being drowned before Troy pushed our way into a lounge area, followed by a bathroom I had never seen before. Troy pushed me gently into the room as I undid his tie from around his neck as he locked the one bathroom door.

"Sex in the bathroom?" I asked with a grin, letting my arms wrap around his neck. "God, I can not resist you any longer," Troy moaned softly as he buried his face into my neck. "It's been a really long day." He murmured again as his fingers slipped up the side of my thigh before he traveled over to run his fingers on top of my waist.

I gasped as he pressed me against the wall, his fingers pushing up my dress farther than I thought he could. The dress was tight but he made it go all the way up past my hips. My fingers gripped onto his shoulders as I held onto him, he kissed further down my neck as I gasped once he hit a sweet spot.

My nails clawed into Troy's skin as his pants were quickly declined from his body as they rested at his ankles; he kicked them off with his feet as I pressed my lips back up against his. "This is totally out of our game," I whispered, "A new exciting year," Troy mumbled as he held me close.

"I see," my breathing labored as Troy finally looked me into the eyes, I let my fingers trace around his jaw as I smiled leaning into him. My lips touched his temple before I traveled down to his lips before we both held onto each other tighter.

* * *

Troy and I were both drunk by the time we left the bar. Troy wasn't as drunk as I thought but I was a lot more drunk than I thought I was. I stumbled over my feet a little as we all exited out of the club.

After Troy and I had complete sex in the bathroom, we both dressed and made our selves presentable to the club. Nobody was waiting on the outside when we had come out. Troy looked the same but his tie had been undone which he claimed to be strangling him. It was only twenty minutes of being together but we had done more shots, tequila and more tequila.

They began to drop everybody off, Sharpay driving a somewhat Zeke home with her and Sharpay had Chad by the arm. Troy and I had the longest drive as Troy looked at my body closer, "Wow," he said, "You are fucking hot." He pushed me back down into the car as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I giggled as Troy smirked leaning over to kiss me, he placed small kisses all over my body. "I am so ready," I whispered, "I hope you had a great birthday,"

"My birthday is just getting started," he whispered, my ran my fingers through his hair as he let me take control. Once the driver pulled into the house driveway, Troy gave the guy a hundred before Troy pulled me out of the car.

As soon as we got out of the car and into the house, Troy pushed me up against the wall. "I think we have sex everywhere but our room. Let's be crazy." He whispered into my ear, "Crazy."

I rolled over as I gripped his hand leading him to the couch; we rolled over on to it as Troy fumbled on top of me. He tried so hard to get my dress off but it wouldn't do what it did early. I removed his shirt, Troy squirmed me out of my dress as I could breathe again. Troy's fingers raced across my breast as I leaned up kissing him. My hips pressed into Troy as Troy moaned letting his head fall onto my shoulder.

I pulled off Troy's white shirt that was underneath his other, tossing it over to the other couch. Placing both of my hands on his firm chest, I wrapped both of my legs around Troy's waist as he kicked off his shoes.

We did it on the couch. We did it in the kitchen. Troy then moved both of us as to a bathroom. I felt the sweat pour off my forehead as I rested my body against Troy. He let out a deep breath before his let his fingers rub down my back. "I'm sleepy," I whispered, Troy then took me to our bedroom where we both climbed under the blankets.

It was almost three in the morning; I made sure my alarm clock was set when I lay down next to Troy. Troy let his fingers run through my hair as he kissed my forehead. "This has been a great night."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

I rested my head at the nurse's station as a long yawn left my throat. "Somebody partied a little too hard last night," Ali said rolling onto the top of her toes. "Yea, I know." I yawned before sitting up looking at the clock. I was a little more than two hours away from being done with my shift. "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"We had too much fun. I woke up with the worst headache of my life this morning."

"I bet there was a lot of hot, crazy, sex."

"That there was,"

Ali smirked as she leaned forward, "That may be a reason why I am giving you these." I took the Advil, "Thanks," I rolled my chair backwards as I began to go over my charts and stuff, filling out information. I yawned as I looked at my watch, I havent even seen Liam yet today and he was probably already in bed.

I yawned covering my face with my hand. Troy had called saying he was awake, it was past one thirty when he woke up too. He said he must have slept off his hangover because it wasn't that bad besides the dulling headache.

Waving my hand in front of my face to stop another yawn, I had a supervisor come in front of me. "You know you wouldn't have been as tired if you didn't stay out all night." He slid over some papers, pictures, "I can have a life outside of the hospital," I told him as I looked up. "It's better if you focus."

"It was my husbands birthday, am I just supposed to sit on the couch all night as we watch a movie? He is twenty four, not fifty." I said looking up at him pushing my chart away. "You're a mom arent you?"

"Yes! I am a mom but why is it that because I am a mom means I can't go out maybe twice a year with friends." Why was this guy messing with me? What the hell did I do?

Ali was watching this unfold, "Is that supposed to be a bad mom because I go to school; I spend every night with him playing with him, hug on him, hold him, and feed him every night. My husband loves him, loves him and they are best friends but we go out one fucking night and we both get criticized. It's fucking unbelievable."

I turned as I went to go grab my charts to go check on patients. Once I was done, I realized I was able to go. I clocked out before I stormed into the room.

"That guy was an ass to you. I think he is just jealous."

I nodded as I let out a long sigh, "I miss my son."

"Some people just don't understand," Ali said as we both grabbed our stuff, I yawned before I pulled out my cell phone. No messages. I walked out with Ali as I came to my car.

Driving home in the dark was no fun as I knew Troy was probably past out along with Liam. I stopped to grab some McDonalds to eat but it really didn't taste good at all.

I shoved it away as I pulled into the house about fifty minutes after ten. The bumps over the driveway as I looked at the dark house, a few lights on here and there.

Pulling into the garage, I went upstairs with my bags to be greeted by every single animal. I petted them all before heading to the kitchen to be stopped by the sight in the living room.

"I stayed up just for you mommy!" I felt a big smile cross over my face as I dropped my stuff to the ground. Liam was standing up on Troy's legs with a sleepy look in his eyes. Troy was lounging back on the couch in a pair of sweats with a tshirt.

I picked up Liam as I kissed his forehead gently; he snuggled into my chest as Troy turned his attention back to the TV. "You kept him up for me?" I asked, "He took a longer nap with dad earlier and then we played, had a late dinner, and then a late bath. I realized you would be home soon so I kept him up."

I sat down next to Troy as I let my head rest in his arm. He pulled me close as Liam rested against my chest, I could tell he was going to fall asleep but seeing him and holding him would be enough for tonight until I had to get up tomorrow morning.

"I can drop him off at daycare, before practice and pick him up afterwards. We are also having dinner with my parents," Troy mentioned, I yawned as I rested my head onto his chest. My eyes battled between open and close until I finally heard Troy shut off the TV.

"Do you want to put him to bed or shall I?" Troy asked I looked down at the sleeping baby. I rubbed my fingers over his head, "I can do it."

We both walked upstairs together, Troy turning off lights as I laid him down into his bed. Liam fussed for a moment until he fell asleep. My eyes began to fade as I stepped into the bedroom. I stripped off my scrubs replacing them with a dirty tshirt of somebody's and a pair of my jogging shorts.

Troy let me crawl into his lap as we he rubbed my back, "I wore you out yesterday," I nodded as I held onto his hand. "No more for a little while."

"That's fine…what's a little while?" I smiled before turning to look at him. "I dunno whenever I am not tired."

"Okay…" Troy said with a long look, I crawled down further into the bed as it was overtaking me. The mattress hugging me into the bed, "Good night Brie, I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

* * *

Little did Troy and Gabi know, there lives were just beginning to become crazy.

* * *

**First chapter : Check! This story is going to be crazy hot! I am just warning you now! I mean can't you just tell by the first chapter? ;) This story is going to fun to write and I hope you all like to read it….now I have something for you to break. The highest first chapter reviews was on My Laker Baby, I got 40…yes 40 reviews for the first chapter. Do you think you guys can break such a record? **

**Maybe something good will come out if I can get 40 or more reviews on the first chapter. Hell, I love the Loved it! Reviews…because if you know me, I give those a lot but seriously, I love any review. It tells me somebody read it, took there time to review because they loved me. You can do it annoymous (I think I spelled that right…oops. Summer brain.) and I will still love you! I promise, I love you all! So more the 40 please..? **

**I hope you are all excited! **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	2. Exciting News

Chapter 2 – Exciting News

_Six weeks later_

Oh my…Oh my God.

I breathed into my hands as I looked at it. My fingers shook as I heard the downstairs door open and shut, "Brie!" I shoved the packages under the drawer as I snapped up. "Coming!" I yelled I looked into the mirror to make sure my face wasn't too pale or tears weren't in my eyes.

I pushed my fingers through my hair as I bounced down the stairs. Troy was standing in the kitchen with a load of groceries plus Liam. "I picked up somebody from daycare," Troy said handing him off to me. I smiled as I took him from Troy as it was late April; Liam was fourteen months old and was becoming the most active baby ever.

A dull headache rested in my forehead as Troy went back down to grab more groceries. I held Liam against my chest as Troy came back up the stairs. He was still sweating from his workout as I kissed Liam temple. "You boys ready?" I asked Troy, Troy sighed as he pushed some of the things back.

"Oh you know we are the Lakers getting ready for the playoffs since we barely made it." Troy said rolling his eyes; I let Liam down onto the ground as he crawled all over the floor. "Are you feeling better?" Troy asked looking at me, he pushed a piece of hair back as I nodded, "Yea, must have been a small bug." I said smoothing my fingers over his Laker shirt.

"Good. I hate leaving you when you are sick." Troy said leaning forward to press his lips against mine. Troy was going to Denver for the first two playoff games. "I know, I promise I am perfectly fine." Troy nodded as he leaned forward to hug me. Troy and the team were leaving tomorrow morning.

"I am going to make you dinner tonight," Troy said with a smile, I shook my head, "I am not very hungry." I told him, Liam got up onto his legs as he reached up tap my leg. "Are you sure?" he asked, Troy's face falling a little. I looked down at Liam before looking up at Troy with a smile. "Go ahead and make dinner, hopefully I will be hungry once it's done."

Troy read my face as he nodded, "Sounds fine." I hugged him before I took Liam by the hand. Taking him into the living room, I sat down on the floor with him.

Holy Shit. I took a deep breath as Liam crawled over my legs before he sat down in my lap. "How was daycare?" Liam ignored the word as he went over to play with his toys. Watching him crawl before standing up made a smile reach over my face. Liam and I played together as we both began to yawn.

I lay down on the floor as Liam laid his head on my side; I stroked his hair as I kissed his temple softly. Liam whined softly as I let my fingers run through his long brown hair that really needed to be cut. He had my hair which grew faster than most people would think.

"Hey…dinner is done…" Troy said as he walked into the room, a small smile coming over his face. "Are both of my favorite people tired?"

I nodded as Liam held onto my shirt, "Very." I whispered Troy leaned over to press his lips against mine. "Tomorrow is Saturday, you get to sleep in."

"Sleeping in with Liam is a joke," I told Troy, he smiled as he pulled me up to stand. "I'm sorry. If I didn't have to leave at five tomorrow morning then I would get up with him."

"I know you would, they were not happy that I missed work today. They are beginning to question if I am going to be a true nurse." I said as Troy picked up Liam as we all walked into the kitchen. "What do you mean they are questioning you?"

"My jerk supervisor thinks I am just in this to do something, he criticized me for going out on your birthday and then the other day he wondered why I was late," I told him as I looked at Troy, his blue eyes heated before he looked up at me. "Are you serious? You are the best God Damn mother around. Just because you chose to go back to school doesn't mean you are a bad mother."

"I know," I said to Troy, he set a plate of food in front of me as I played with a piece of bread sitting in front of me. "I just…I don't know," I finally stressed, "Maybe I should just be a full time mother to Liam."

"Gabi," Troy said looking over at me, "What are you talking about you were so excited to finish school. You only have about eight months left," my stomach squeezed as I felt sick. "I know, I know I only have a few months left but I don't know,"

Troy walked forward as he sat down with Liam giving him food. I stirred my food around to make it look like I was eating, taking a few bites every now and then for it not to agree very well.

"I know you are not eating," Troy said as he watched me, I rubbed the corner of my eye before I looked up at him. "I think I am going to go get ready for bed…" I whispered as I stood up. "Brie," Troy stood up as his fingers wrapped around my waist. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile onto my face, "Of course! I am just a little sleepy," I told him, I took a step forward to press my lips against his as I let one of my fingers run through his hair. "I am perfectly fine, happy,"

Troy's face looked skeptical as his eyebrows turned downward, I kissed him again, "I promise."

Troy only nodded his head before I went off up the stairs. I kissed Liam good night as I yawned, once I knew Troy was finishing up with Liam I snuck back into the bathroom, I pulled out the pharmacy bag before I held the white stick in front of me.

_Positive_

* * *

A noise of movement stirred me out of a long sleep; the bed stopped moving as the blankets crept up my body, Troy's hand running over my face. I opened one of my eyes as he stopped, "Sorry," he whispered quietly, "Go back to sleep," his voice soothed, I rolled my head away from his hand as my eyes blinked.

It was pitch dark as Troy looked at me, his blue eyes bright in the dark. "What time is it?" I asked stretching my body out, "A little before five, you haven't woken up since you fell asleep early last night."

"I told you I was tired," a worry smile crossed overs Troy's features, "Yea, I know. Liam wanted to cuddle last night." I pouted as a yawn slipped through my throat. "You better go," I said patting his hand; Troy sighed before getting up out of the bed. He moved towards the bathroom, he changed his clothes before he walked out.

I lay on my back as he walked out of the bathroom, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Wish us luck," he murmured, he brought me into a quick kiss before I pulled him close. "Call me if you arent feeling well. I want to know,"

"Troy, I am fine. It must be the flu or something," Troy's blue eyes pended into mine, "Something," Troy dragged out; I turned my head to look at him as he finally nodded. "If you are not better when I get home, we are taking you to the doctor."

"Troy," I said, he stopped me leaning forward. "No ifs ands or buts," I kept my mouth closed as he kissed me once more. "Call me when you land."

"Always do."

"No matter how early it may be Liam will probably be up."

"Of course," Troy leaned forward to kiss me softly before he left the room. He rummaged around in the kitchen before he left. The garage door opened and then I bolted out of the bed; I leaned over the toilet as the content of my stomach came up. I groaned sitting back onto the wall.

My stomach fluttered as I sat against the ground, a smile crossed my face as I was excited that I was pregnant again. I was really excited but I needed a great way to tell Troy. I got up from the floor as I reached for my phone. I scrolled to see when my OBGYN opened today.

I had two days to figure something out. I let my fingers flutter to my stomach as my fingers crossed over. Liam would be a great big brother as I stood up glancing down to Liam's room. Creeping into his room, I saw that Liam was still fast asleep. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore as I took a picture of the pregnancy stick I still had and sent a picture to Sharpay.

Taylor was happily 15 weeks pregeant herself. She had told both sets of parents and was now beginning to show. Once I sent the picture I bounced around downstairs. I opened up my laptop as I began to search fun ways to tell your husband that you are pregnant.

My eyes scanned over it as my phone began to ring. I saw it was Sharpay and I answered it, "Oh my God! No fucking way!" she cheered, I laughed, "I found out yesterday! I mean I haven't gone to the doctor yet but yea,"

"Have you told Troy?" she asked, "No. I am going to find a really fun way to do it." Sharpay giggled, "Are you excited or are you nervous?"

"I am very excited but nervous!" I told her, "I mean Liam is only fourteen months old…"

"Yea well, they will be best friends then." Sharpay mentioned I nodded as I scanned through the computer seeing ok ones by sticking buns in the over or t-shirts but that wouldn't be as fun. "Yea, I don't know but Taylor is also pregnant. This is going to be a lot of fun."

"Do you know how far along you are?" I shook my head, "Nope. I am going to try to go today."

"Accident or were you trying?"

"Accident," I told her, "I mean we have been talking about the next kid but neither of us was ready yet but now that it happened, I am really excited."

Sharpay laughed, "Oh Bentley," I stopped as I leaned against the back of the couch. "I wished Liam got up early sometimes, like when I get up early. Troy left and I want him to come down and play."

"You should get him and snuggle in your bed." Sharpay said, "Sounds like a great idea," I said as I shut my laptop. My eyes fluttered as I went to grab a bottle of water and some milk for Liam as Sharpay hung up with the phone, "Wait," I said, "Do not tell Zeke. Delete the photo, I don't need anybody finding out and asking Troy about it."

"Will do and call me when you know what you are going to do." I nodded as we said goodbye for a final time. I got up from my spot as I crept up the stairs into Liam's room. I picked him up as he whined softly before he let his head rest in my neck. I rubbed his back softly before I carried him to my room.

We both lay down on the bed as I pulled the blankets around us. He fell back asleep in no time as I watched him. I blinked my eyes as I let a yawn escape my throat.

"Another baby," I whispered as I played with one of Liam's short curls. He stretched his covered piggies out before he rolled his face over. Looking at Liam I looked at my phone as I wondered where Troy was in the sky. I wondered how he was doing and if he wondered anything.

He was very concerned and I knew the throwing up wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Playing with a string I looked up at the foot of the bed and then back down to Liam. I wanted to include Liam in some way but I also wanted to make it more private between Troy and I since the last time I told him I broke down in tears and was upset.

It was totally different, it was very different. Troy and I had been married for eight months. I knew Troy wasn't going to get up and leave me this time. We had Liam and we knew what we were doing, we understood what we were getting into. Maybe not all the way but I knew that having two kids was going to be very different than just one.

Liam began to stir in the bed as it had been about twenty minutes since I had moved him. My thoughts drifting from one subject to another as I wondered how I was really going to tell Troy, "Maa," Liam rolled around as Bubbles jumped up onto the bed curling up next to Oreo.

"Good Morning baby boy," I said leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Liam's eyes opened up as he whined, I picked him up cuddling him into my chest as he held me close. Liam found his milk that he wanted as he began to suck on the sippy cup.

I turned on the TV as I switched it to Disney Channel where they had all of there cartoons on. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on as Liam watched before turning his attention to the two animals in front of us. I let him loose as he was quiet as he played with them. I knew we should probably both get out of bed. It was a little after seven when I got out of bed.

Taking Liam downstairs, I let him loose in the living room as I began to prepare his breakfast for the day. I moved around the kitchen as I had to stop to breathe so I wouldn't throw up from the mix of smells. The phone rang as I lunged forward escaping the fumes of the house, my feet stepping out onto the deck.

"Hey," I breathed, fresh clean air, no smells. "I am assuming Liam is awake."

"Oh yea, he woke up about thirty to forty five minutes ago. I never really went back to sleep after you left though, I was doing a lot of thinking."

"I guess you are feeling better,"

"I told you I was a lot better this morning, it must have just been something stupid. I don't know but you should stop worrying. I told you I would be fine."

"You know how much I just worry about you Brie, I love you and I don't want you hurt."

"Troy, I threw up once. It might have been a little bit of an upset stomach. I don't know, can we just get past that I was sick for a little while and focus on winning these four playoff games?"

"I'll try my best," Troy said, I sighed as I leaned over the deck as my eyes scanned over the trees and backyard. "Good. I love you Troy, now go take a nap of some sort while I feed your son."

"Mmm…my son?" Troy asked I nodded my head, "Yup. Your son, I have never met someone so much like you."

"Well he does have half of my genes."

"I think he has seventy five percent," I teased, I finally went back inside holding my breath trying not to smell the food in the kitchen. I moved into the living room to see Liam was still playing with his toys moving from the cats. "Well science in high school seemed to tell me that kids take half from a parent."

"Mhm…" I said with a smirk, this secret was going to be tough to keep from Troy until tomorrow night when he would be back. "Well we are checking in to the hotel so I will call you later." Troy said, I nodded, "I love you and have fun. I will talk to you before the game."

"Good. I love you too."

We both hung up as I let out a sigh, Liam looked at me as I shook my head. "This is going to be tough Liam, very tough." I told him, his blue eyes looked into mine as I smiled at him. I noticed it was after eight when I called my OBGYN office. "You are going to mommy's first doctor's appointment." I told Liam as I sat against the back of the couch.

"Hello, Dr. Kelly's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment for a first prenatal visit." I said Liam climbed into my lap as he played with my hands. "Sure, she has a noon and a one forty five."

"I will take the noon,"

"Name?"

"Gabriella Bolton, I was formally Gabriella Montez though." I shifted the phone from my ear as the girl on the other end told me the rest of the details before I hung up. "Noon baby boy so we better get some breakfast in you, then put in a playpen so mommy can shower before we go."

Liam kicked his legs as I leaned over to kiss him. "Yup, breakfast. Let's go." I picked him up as I took him into the kitchen buckling him into the high chair as I gave him a small bowl of oatmeal with one of his baby spoons. Troy and I were trying to teach him how to use spoons and forks.

So far the spoon was going over easier than a fork. I watched him dip the spoon down into the oatmeal before he put it into my mouth. I shook my head as I went over to reach for coffee but quickly stopped myself. I let a sigh roll out of my mouth as I dumped the coffee before I did drink it.

I pulled out a bowl of oatmeal for myself as I ate with Liam. I watched him play in the food; I stopped him a few times before I finally took the bowl away and giving him a little bit of a banana.

Once he was finally done I did the dishes before I picked him up, I took him upstairs to bathe him and then I placed him in a playpen with toys in my room. I shut the bedroom door and I turned on the shower. I stripped off my shirt as my fingers touched my belly. I looked at it as I framed my hands over it.

There wasn't anything there but I felt different. I turned to face the other side and I let my finger dance over my body. I sighed before I got into the shower. That's when I felt sick again, I leaned forward to throw up in the shower. My fingers braced the shower wall as all the oatmeal came back. A groan left my mouth as I rinsed the shower before getting out.

I wrapped a towel tightly around my body as I checked on Liam before getting dressed. I pulled my jeans on and then a tank top with a Laker jacket over top.

It was almost ten as it was a thirty minute drive so I was ahead. Thank God, I liked being ahead.

* * *

I moved on the table as Liam sat in his stroller, the gown I was dressed in itched as I turned my head to the sound of the door opening. I had already given a urinal sample and I feared I was going to have to give blood but that was something I always did with Troy. Even with Liam I had waited until Troy could be with me, I was fine with working and being around blood but when it's me there doing it on, I freak.

"Well, who do we have here?" Dr. Kelly was looking at Liam who jumped in his stroller as he grinned over at the doctor. Dr. Kelly smiled before she walked further into the room. "How old is he now?"

"Fourteen months on the twenty sixth,"

"Wow, you are a big boy now!" Dr. Kelly leaned over to play with him as she then turned around to look at me. "Congrats! You are six weeks pregnant."

I let out a sigh of relief as a smile crossed my features. "Last time we did this you broke down in tears," she said scooting closer to me. "Yea well now I have a kid and Troy is my husband." She gave me a smile as she washed her hands. "So we need to do blood work, I want to do an exam and we need to go over questions."

"Can we push the blood work, please, like until Monday?" I asked her, she looked up and then over at Liam. "Why?"

"I want Troy to be here for that, I don't want to do that part alone, I am not good with my own blood."

"Monday will work, I can put in the order and you just have to go to the lab," I sighed, "Perfect. Troy has a playoff game that day so we will be down here, if you looked at my paperwork you must have noticed we moved up north."

"I did notice you are still choosing me?" she asked with a smile, "Of course, I mean look at him over there." Liam threw off a grin as I cracked a smile. "Does he always do that?" she asked looking at me, "All the time. This kid drives me nuts with that smile."

"Is there anyway I can get a picture of the baby," I asked, "Its not going to be much," Dr. Kelly said, I nodded, "Yes, I know but I need something to show Troy."

"So he doesn't know yet?"

"Why do you think he isn't here besides the fact he is in Colorado?" I asked her, "True, you probably would have been in sooner. Were you talking about having another kid?"

"Yea but we were going to wait longer, I am trying to think of what was six weeks ago…" I murmured, "Well," she said laughing, "I know your due date is going to be on December 5th."

"Great, a kiddo close to Christmas." I murmured, "We couldn't have planned that any better." I said sarcastically, Dr. Kelly laughed as we began to do an exam and go over more things.

Once she began to do the ultrasound, I grinned from excitement. Once the picture turned on the screen, I felt my heart warm. She then pointed to the little fuzz. "There ya go," she said with a smile, I felt tears rush my eyes. Even though it was only a small bob, I couldn't be more excited.

"I will print these off and we will finish, you also need to remember you are only six weeks along."

"We probably will only tell a few people. We will tell the family when we see them again,"

"Good, I am glad you understand."

"My friend had a miscarriage a few months ago and is now fifteen weeks pregnant, almost sixteen weeks."

"That's fantastic, I love stories like that. She is going to really love this baby and protect it from everything." I nodded as she printed off the few pictures handing it too me. Liam squealed from the other side, "Yes, you are going to be a big brother, we need to do a little shopping now." I told him.

"Oh the fun!" Dr. Kelly said I swung my legs over the other side as we began to talk about everything she needed to know.

* * *

I unrolled the paper as I grinned, "Thanks, its perfect." I told the person behind the register. "Congrats by the way," he said, I moved to see Liam turning his head to the side. I knew he wanted to sleep and I needed to go talk to Taylor.

I had picked up several different things for when Troy comes home tomorrow night. His flight was getting in at seven thirty tomorrow since they were playing an afternoon game. That means he would be back at the house at eight which gave me all day to set up everything.

It was going to involve Liam and me, I decided to go make it family special as I picked up one of the last things I needed before I checked out. Liam and I had grabbed lunch with Sharpay at Zeke's place as I did some shopping. Liam's nap had taken place in the car as we traveled back down to LA to do some shopping. It was gaining close to dinner time and Taylor had invited us over.

I moved into the open air as Liam began to fuss. He had a very short nap and he was going to crash again. I buckled him into his car seat before I loaded up the car. I pushed the cart into the cart return before starting up my car. We were going to watch the game together and eat dinner. I was also going to tell her I was pregnant.

I pulled into Taylor's driveway as I grabbed my phone, Liam's diaper bag before going over to the other side to grab a half asleep Liam. He rested his head on my shoulder as I walked up to the front door to see Taylor waiting for me. "Somebody is tired,"

"Somebody is very off there schedule, we have had a very busy day." I went over to lay Liam on there couch, putting pillows around him and laying him down as I pulled out a blanket from his bag. He curled up as I sighed setting my purse down. "I ordered pizza if that is going to be fine."

"I hope," I said with a smile, I got up as I went into the kitchen. "Taylor…can you dig in my bag for Liam's milk? I need to put it into the fridge; I think it's in my purse." I said as I smirked, my sonogram pictures were in my purse, lying on top. "Sure thing Gabs,"

I waited for it and then I heard her stop rummaging, "Gabi…" I turned to walk into the living room as she held up the sonogram. I smirked as she looked at me. "No…" I shrugged my shoulders as my lips curved into a smile. Taylor screeched as my eyes looked towards Liam.

Liam didn't stir as Taylor covered her mouth. She then came over as we both hugged. Her baby bump was visible and rubbed against my flat stomach. Taylor was almost in the all clear now with her pregnancy but now that she knows the signs, they are going to be extra careful.

"How far along are you?" she asked pulling back, "Six weeks, so I don't know how well pizza is going to work because my stomach has been rocky."

"Morning sickness, that is one thing I havent had really had that at all." I groaned, "Mine has been horrible,"

"Does Troy know yet?" I shook my head, "No, I found out yesterday and confirmed it today. Troy thought I was sick on Friday so he made me stay home, so that's when I wondered because I had missed my monthly friend."

"Congrats! Our babies will be like ten weeks apart!" it then dawned on me, "Troy's birthday…" I said looking at her, Taylor smirked, "Sounds like Troy got a great birthday present coming his way," I nodded, "I know, I am going to tell him tomorrow night when he comes home so do not tell Chad. You can not tell Chad."

"I won't. I will let Troy tell him since Chad got to tell Troy about me." I smiled as the doorbell rang and my eyes looked at Liam again who stretched out before opening his eyes. He pushed off Taylor's couch as Taylor went over to grab the pizza. He sat up on the couch as he rubbed his eyes. "Mommy?" he asked looking around. I pushed off the doorway as he noticed me.

"Mommy!" his voice was sleepy as I sat down with him crawling into my lap. Stretching out before opening his eyes. He pushed off Taylor's couch as Taylor went over to grab the pizza. He sat up on the couch as he rubbed his eyes. "Mommy?" he asked looking around. I pushed off the doorway as he noticed me.

"Mommy!" his voice was sleepy as I sat down with him crawling into my lap. I kissed the top of his head as he played with my shirt. Once Taylor walked in and saw Liam awake she smiled, "Are you going to watch daddy play?" Liam blushed as he turned to press his face into my chest.

I laughed as I stood up, "Want some pizza?" I asked, Liam yawned as murmured some words. My phone began to ring as I leaned over to answer the call.

"Hey,"

"Hey baby girl,"

"You getting ready to go play,"

"Mhm…so how are you?"

"Great, I told you I was perfectly fine." I could see Troy rolling his eyes, "Sure, anyways I love you and what is Liam doing?"

"Sitting on my hip since we are getting ready to eat some pizza with Taylor,"

"Oh fun,"

"Yup. You got play hard okay?"

"Will do,"

I placed Liam on my hip as I grabbed one slice of pizza cutting it up. "I am going to put him on the living room floor if that is fine,"

"Perfectly fine,"

"I will put a blanket underneath him," I filled up a sippy cup of water and then I put him down with the cut up pizza with the water. I grabbed my own slice, the pizza not bugging me too much. "So are you excited?" Taylor asked turning on the game.

"Yes, I am very excited. I don't know what to think of having two kids but even this next one is anything like Liam, I will love it all over again. Even if not but I think Troy and I are going to wait at least five years until the next kid. Not until Liam starts school."

"Is that what you decided?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Oh yea, Troy and I will probably agree. I just want to get through this." I said pointing to my pregnant belly and over to Liam. "Once Liam starts school we might talk about it again."

"I thought you were on birth control?" Taylor asked I smirked as I looked up at her, "You went off birth control," I shrugged, "I forgot it one day a few weeks ago and just thought eh, why not. Troy doesn't need to know so I went off but I never thought about it. Troy was still using condoms."

"Oh, so it was an accident." I nodded as Liam ate his food as I slowly ate mine taking it bite by bite. "I can't believe we are all parents now. I mean I am yet to be a parent but this feels really close, I mean I feel like this is going to happen."

"Good. I love good feelings."

* * *

I rocked Liam in the rocking chair as it was a little later in his bedtime. I yawned as the Laker's had lost tonight and it wasn't close. It was brutal and painful to watch. "Liam do you wanna be a big brother?"

Liam didn't talk as he was falling asleep. His eyes dropping as I walked him in his PJ's. "Yea, I know its going to be very different." Liam yawned as I sighed standing up. I was exhausted myself as I put Liam into his crib. He yawned as he laid down curling his fist up. I kissed his forehead as I turned off the lights.

Bubbles and Nemo both laid at the foot of Liam's crib as Oreo ran in a circle around them. I chased the cats out as I shut the door gently. I walked down the hallway as I walked into an empty room. It was going to be the next baby's room as my eyes searched.

It was two rooms down from Liam so I thought it was good unless Troy thought something else. The two windows in the corner as I chewed on my lip. I wanted this room to be done and I wanted it to be cute but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the sex of the baby.

Troy and I were going to have to talk about it for a while until we knew what we wanted to do. I let out a yawn as I went over to my bedroom. I stripped off my clothes to replace with a pair of sweats and a tshirt. I snuggled into the baby making sure the baby monitor is turned on.

I pulled the blankets up and over my shoulders to keep the cold air out. I was so excited for tomorrow.

* * *

I unrolled the paper, snapping the picture in place before hanging it on the wall. I smiled as Liam crawled underneath my legs; I tripped up as I placed my hand on the wall. "Liam," I whined as I picked him up. "You can not do that to mommy," Liam giggled as he played with on of the balloons.

I had blown up blue and pink balloons, written some notes through the house leaving hints. Since Liam was going to be asleep when Troy got home, the notes were going to lead Troy to Liam who was going to give the last hint before he found me with the balloons, the large picture of the sonogram with my writing say six weeks old, ETA December 5th with the circle around the sac.

I had made Liam's t-shirt say, I'm a big boy now, I didn't want something obvious but there would be a note on the wall directing him to the room. I sighed softly as I walked Liam downstairs to feed him some dinner. I put him into his highchair to feed him a healthy dinner unlike yesterday with the pizza he ate.

Throwing up had lost most of my appetite for most of the day. It had happened twice today, I had been trying to eat something but it just wasn't working right now. Troy would yell at me later but, eh, who cares, I would be just fine.

I gave Liam some veggies with a few fruits to be most of his dinner. I gave him a few pieces of meat while I watched him eat. I finished writing out the notes as I read over them.

_Welcome home! Make sure you put the laundry in the laundry room._

I had thrown some of Liam's old clothes that I had not given to Sharpay to see if he would notice. There was another one stuck to the door, _hmm…can you grab some tampons from there and put them in the guest bathroom? Thanks!_

Some of Liam's old bath things are scattered in there as I attracted the next one to the mirror._ I am sending you on a goose chase, yes but I am done now so go give your son a kiss, oh and check out his new PJ's!_

I smiled before walking up the stairs into Liam's room posting the last night. _Ok, I have one more. Come find me two rooms down. :)_

A smirk reached my face as I went back down to see Liam almost finished with his food. He sucked on his small amount of apple juice I had given him just for his dinner. Liam would play and take a bath before bedtime.

Troy and the Lakers had played today, the Lakers had lost, it was better than yesterday but Troy was pissed off so I was hoping the news would cheer him up. Our phone call was brief with each other as he was pissed and I didn't want to talk to a pissed off Troy. He probably wouldn't be up for the game tonight but this was how he was going to figure it out.

I picked up Liam as I set him free into the living room to play with the cats and I went around trying to pick up something to eat as I let out a low sigh. I was already tired but I didn't want to ruin tonight by lying down and falling asleep. Taking on small bite of food, I knew my stomach didn't agree. I swallowed it down hard as it hit my stomach.

I finished eating a few crackers with some water before I went to do laundry. Liam crawled after me as he whined at the gate on the door. The litter boxers were in here along with all of the dog and cat food. "Silly boy, you know you can not come in here." Liam sat on his butt as he looked up at me. I blew him a kiss while he shook his head.

I switched out the clean stuff with dirty as I stood back up. Liam squeaked as I went back over the gate. I bent over to pick him up as he played with my hair. "Do you want to take a bath then play some more or do you want to play then bath?" Liam only shook his head. "No…" he paused before looking up, "bafe, and"I giggled as I kissed his cheek. "No?" I asked him.

"No."

I kissed his forehead as I took him back to the living room as I got down onto the floor to play with him. We both began to put blocks up into a tower and then Liam would stand, running around, before he pushed them all over. That sent both of the cats running as I shook my head.

Oreo perked her head up from the couch as she jumped up to push her head into the window. I got up to see what she was looking at to see a car had pulled by our house and then pulled forward into our driveway. I crooked my eyebrows as I didn't know this car.

I swiftly picked up Liam as I headed down to the office to where I could view the security cameras. Oreo followed us down as I turned them on, I could only notice the door as the person finally got out.

Squinting my eyes, I balanced Liam on my lap as he made a noise. "Shh…" I whispered quietly, the guy pulled out an envelope as he stuck it to the door before they all escaped. I stood up as the car left; I hurried with Liam up the stairs as I set him free in the living room again.

I went to the front door to grab the envelope as it was labeled out to me but I didn't want to open it. I had no idea who the hell that was and it wasn't a mailman.

I dropped the package on the island in the kitchen before I felt a breath release from my throat. I took a long deep breath as I let my hand drop over my stomach.

My fingers curled around as I rubbed it gently. "Liam, time for you to take a bath." I said making sure every single lock was locked in the house. Shutting every single window as I took Liam upstairs, Liam struggled to get away as he wanted to do his own thing. I put him into the bathroom as he tried to call out but I shut the door.

Oreo cried at the door as I turned on the bath water. Liam began to throw a large fit, tears falling out of his eyes as his face was turning very red. I shook my head as I undressed him, his cry whining as I put him into the bathwater. He sat in the tub with his eyes at me, "You are going to bed right after your bath. You are getting tired."

Liam sniffled as I washed him up and then took him out. I took him back to his room as I dressed him in a diaper with his PJ's for Troy. I laid him down into his crib as he cried being cranky. He threw his hands back up as he wanted to be picked back up.

I looked up at the clock sitting on his bedside to see Troy would probably be home in an hour. I sat down with Liam in my lap as he cried some more before he settled into my lap with his water in his hand.

I kissed the top of his head as I picked him up laying him down into his bed. He curled up with his blanket as I kissed him and walked out. I was now down to forty five minutes until Troy got home. I went into my room to put on my shorts with a tank top as I stuffed the tiny sonogram pictures in the fold of my shorts.

Going downstairs, I grabbed my water bottle and turned off most of the lights before going back upstairs putting more water into the pet's food. I let out a deep breath as I picked up the baby monitor as we had multiply camera to go with it, so I set it up in each location to watch his reaction and hear.

I snuck into the bedroom as I shut the door lightly sitting down in a rocking chair I had moved in here. I turned one the monitor for the garage door to only open seconds later. I let out a breath as Troy was about to find out, his world was going to change.

Once he came up, I smiled as he looked pissed off, I mean pissed off. He held the expression in his face as he read the note. His eyes brows arched together as he crumpled the note before dragging his bag upstairs tossing it into the laundry room as he noticed the next out.

A groan left his mouth as he rummaged around in the laundry room, since I kept my spares there and picked them up. "Why the hell does she want them in the spare?" I giggled quietly as Troy went into the bathroom. He looked tired and worn, pissed that they were not winning and were at risk for losing.

Once he saw the next note, a smile lifted onto his face as he sat down the tampons as he shut off the light before going into Liam's room. Troy leaned over his crib as he looked at him before leaning forward to press his lips against Liam's forehead. Liam stirred for a moment until he relaxed. "Shh…go back to bed buddy; your mom would be pissed."

I smiled as I sat back as Troy finally noticed the next one. He turned his head before he walked out of Liam's room. "I'm a big boy now," Troy mumbled, I popped one of my fingers as I stood up to walk over to the corner. The first thing Troy would see was the picture. I took a deep breath as I heard the door handle turn. I sucked in a breath as the door opened, Troys figure stood in the doorway.

"Brie?" I moved out into the doorway as a grin was on Troy's face. His finger pointed to the sonogram and then he pointed at me, he was speechless. I nodded with a smile as he moved forward into the room as his arms wrapped around me. I felt tears pull into my eyes as Troy was in tears himself.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to have another baby?" I grinned as I nodded my head, Troy leaned forward to let his hands hold my face, and he leaned forward to kiss me as he then looked up at the sonogram. "You went to the first appointment without me?"

I blushed as I held Troy's hand; "Uhm, well, we have to go to the laps on Monday to get blood work done but besides that, yea," Troy shook his head as he jumped to look at me. His fingers went over to touch my belly as he rubbed it gently. "Six weeks huh?" I nodded as Troy laughed. "I can not believe this! Is that why you went to bed so early? Oh my God, that is why you threw up the other morning!"

I smiled as I nodded my head, "I found out later that night and as soon as you left, I threw up. It hasn't been pretty," Troy rubbed my wrist with his thumb as he let his lips press against mine again. "We can not tell your mom and everybody until June or so. I want to be about twelve weeks before we tell anybody."

Troy pushed back a string of hair as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "That's fine; I will keep my big mouth shut. I promise, anyways, who does know?"

"Taylor and Sharpay, Taylor and I were going to let you tell Chad since he got to tell you about there baby." Troy grinned as he pulled me into another hug. "We can tell my family at the family reunion."

"That means you have to make it through graduation without spilling it."

"You have to keep the morning sickness at bay," Troy said turning his head to look at me; I shoved him gently as he kissed my forehead. "I love you, I love you, and I love you." Troy repeated as he held me, "I can not believe you are going to bring another one of my baby's into this world."

Troy's embrace was tight as he held me, "I am excited, Liam is going to be a great brother," Troy nodded as he pressed his lips into my forehead. "You look tired," Troy murmured, "Well I won't lie, it has been a very long day," I said with a big yawn. Troy swept me off my feet as he let my face rest against his chest.

"Well now that you are pregnant again, I get to pamper you and treat you like my baby." I groaned as Troy laughed, "I promise I won't be that bad. I just, I loved when you were pregnant with Liam."

"Why? I was fat, cranky, and throwing up."

"No…you were beautiful, loving, and you were always smiling, I swear you were always smiling. No wonder Liam smiles all the time."

Troy laid me down into the bed as I he rolled over to his own side. His hand rested on my flat stomach as he looked at me, "You just turned my whole weekend around. It has literally sucked, I mean literally sucked. I missed you and Liam and knowing you weren't feeling well and I knew you were lying to me about being better, and then we lost the two games," he stretched out before his fingers danced across my stomach.

"Then I found out my beautiful wife is going to give me my second child," his smile widened as he pulled me into his arms. I yawned, "I have class tomorrow but we can hit up the doctor before your due at the gym and then afterwards Liam and I will relax at Taylor's."

"Good Lord, there is going to be two of you pregnant at the same time." I rolled my eyes as my fingers laced together with Troy's. "I am so glad you are happy about me being pregnant. They offered to find the heartbeat but I told them we would do that next time we have one so you could be there."

"So you havent heard it yet?" Troy's eyes bounced as he was excited. "No…I wouldn't do that. That is something I want you there for but Liam got to go to the appointment."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"He," I yawned as Troy let his finger run across my back, "he was fine,"

"Brie, go to sleep."

"No…I only get so much time with you."

"Brie…"

"You become so protective so quickly,"

"It's my job."

"I fire you."

Troy chuckled as he kissed my forehead, "You'll miss me." I laughed as Troy let his fingers run through my hair. "Sure, maybe."

* * *

"Alright, a little pinch," I squeezed Troy's hand as I turned my head away as they were taking a lot of blood today, more than I would like. "And you are becoming a nurse because…" Troy asked, "I don't mind blood, I just don't like it coming out of me or needles." I shuddered as Troy let his rough hand run down my arm.

"Well that's good," the nurse laughed as I let my head rest against Troy's shoulder. "Alright, all done. Do you want to schedule your next appointment? I am supposed to ask."

"Sure thing."

Troy got up as he went over to be in front of Liam. I picked up my bag as we walked across the room as she gave me dates. "I have one for a month from today on May 21st or 23rd." I scrolled through my calendar as I let out a sigh. "What times do you have on the 23rd? We are going to be in New Mexico from the 18th to the 21st."

"I have an eight thirty, noon, or three thirty."

I cursed as the late ones were probably throw Liam off again. "I will take the eight thirty," I said, she nodded before printing me out a note as I stuffed it into my purse. "Thank you."

"Mhm,"

Troy pushed Liam's stroller out as I leaned against him, the inside of my elbow hurting due to the needle they had pushed through it. "You do understand you might have to do graduations alone right?"

"If you make it that far in playoffs…yes,"

"Good, even though I will try to make it down Saturday so I can see my sister graduate." I nodded as I pulled open the door. "Daddy has to get to the gym. You have fun at Auntie Taylor's."

Troy buckled Liam in for me as he came over to kiss my forehead. "Take it easy. I am going to tell Chad later."

"Good."

* * *

"Come on boy," I let my fingers fold into my hands as Liam bounced in my lap. They were down by four and they had ten seconds left in the game. Troy shot up a two before a Denver player snapped in front of him taking the ball, which pissed his coach off quickly. Troy moved down the court as he only shook his head.

A frown dropped over my lips as Sharpay and Taylor were talking nervously. Liam nestled into my lap as Lakers called a timeout for them to all go over a game plan. I yawned before rubbing my eyes, Troy noticed but he paid attention to the coach. I rested my head on Zeke's shoulder as he laughed.

"Gabi is tired,"

"My classes wore me out and I took a nap at Taylor's."

"Well," Zeke said shrugging his shoulder which I understood as you're pregnant. I took a deep breath as I my eyes closed. Liam was almost asleep in my lap as the whistles blew.

The final four seconds went by fast as nothing happened. Our group got up as tomorrow night would be the elimination game and I don't know how Troy will handle this. Maybe he is ready to focus on family for a little while until training came back around. Liam hugged his arms around my neck as we all escaped into the family area.

I sat down on the couch as a few other families walked in as the door from the locker room quickly opened as Troy walked through. He was sweaty and he walked over to give me a quick kiss. "Go home. Liam is asleep and you are about to fall asleep."

I yawned as I stood up, "I'll take Liam," Troy said taking him from me. Troy leaned into the locker room to announce he will be back in a minute as he walked me out. Sharpay and Zeke were following us out as I rubbed one of my eyes. "Brie, are you sure you can drive? I don't want you to get hurt."

Trying to respond, I yawned again before Troy shook his head. "Will you fight me if I have Zeke drive you and Liam home?" Zeke looked over at us, "Sharpay can follow you to the house so you can get a ride back or if she needs to get Bentley home, I can give you a ride."

"I can follow them home, Gabi, you do like you are about to fall over asleep." Troy fastened Liam into his car seat as I nodded, "I am about to fall asleep, I don't think I have ever been this tired." Troy shut the car door as he came over to kiss me softly before he squeezed my waist.

"Please, be safe okay? Text me once you are home."

"Zeke is driving, what do you think I can do to be unsafe."

"Seatbelt."

"Yes dad,"

Troy shook his head as he kissed my forehead, "I should never tell him."

Zeke and Sharpay both laughed as they put Bentley into the car together. Zeke then got into our car as I got into the passenger seat. Once my seatbelt clicked on, I let my head rest against the window.

The next thing I knew, we were home and Zeke helped me get Liam out of the car taking him upstairs as I rubbed my eyes. I let Zeke put Liam into his crib since he was sleeping in an onsie. I let Oreo outside as I began to walk upstairs thanking Zeke for everything. I sent Troy a text message before I laid down into the bed.

About thirty minutes later, I heard the garage door open and shut. The bedroom door opening quietly as then Troy slipped his arms around my waist. I lifted my head to rest on his chest as his fingers traced over my stomach. "Mmm…go to sleep, you have class in the morning."

I yawned again before I nestled into his chest, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl,"

* * *

**So I am trying to get this chapter out before I leave for vacation so I DID NOT have time to read over it and double check that everything is right. So please bare with me for this one chapter about the grammar and just enjoy! Because Gabi is pregnant again! Yay! :D So get excited! **

**I love you and you guys are the best! The very best reviewers because I got 40+! That is the highest ever! I loved seeing how all of you loved the first chapter and I hope you are all excited about this chapter. This will be a lot better than the first story, trust me, that first story was pretty bad with the whole detail thing but this will be really good. **

**Love you all! So PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	3. Morning Sickness and Exhaustion

Chapter 3 – Morning Sickness and Exhaustion

Troy's POV

I wiped my face with the towel as I let my elbows rest on my knees. We had just lost our fourth game to Denver. We had won the last one at home, another one at there stadium for them to beat us for the forth time at there place by two points, in overtime.

"Guys, we fought all season to get back up into playoffs," I finally looked up as I thought of how I wouldn't be leaving Gabi as much and Liam would be happy to see me every single day. "It just was not our year and we will have our year."

Chad glanced over at me as I leaned back into the chair. "We are going to wrap up the season by having a Laker fan day later this week, then we are going to have the big banquet where we have special people come out. We will host it somewhere; I will send you an email. Plenty of celebs will be invited. I know this isn't the best time but you guys don't have to report back until workouts beginning in July."

"Bolton, we need to talk." I looked up as coach moved towards his office. The boys began to get rowdy as I moved to go after coach. I opened his office door as he pointed to his chair. "I know I should have made that last basket but…"

"Bolton, quiet," I stopped talking as I looked at him, "You have some publicity stuff to do for the team. As captain it's yours and your pick of two others. You have to do some stuff with the cheerleaders for the calendar, I don't know, some other bullshit stuff." My mouth dried as I knew how Gabi felt about the cheerleader thing and I knew these sessions from looking at the calendar.

"You seem awful quiet," Coach mentioned I shook my head as I looked up, "No, I just, I know how my wife feels about the whole cheerleader thing, I am going to have to talk to her about it and everything…" Coach raised his eyebrows as I shook my head, "It is just not the time to piss her off."

"May I ask?"

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, "We really aren't telling anybody but since you are my coach, she is about nine weeks pregnant." Coach kept a straight face as he nodded, "Understood and thanks for telling, its information like that I need to know. You played a fantastic season for being a second year guy Troy. You have fought off a lot."

"Coach, my life will forever be crazy, my life is crazy and with another baby on the way, it's just, crazy." Coach laughed as he nodded, "I will send you a schedule of your duties for the off season, and you have more than the rest of the team,"

"Coach, I know that this may be not the best time to mention but with Gabi being pregnant, i have another responsibility so if it's going to be a crazy off season, I might have to give up the captain spot."

Coach's eyes glanced into mine as he looked at me, "I have never had a player say that to me." I looked at him as he shook his head, "I mean I have heard stuff about family but giving up captain rights because he has to be with his family like you want to be is something new. Of course all of these guys want to be with there family but not like you do."

"Family is very important to me. Family will forever be important to me."

Coach nodded, "Good, it should be important."

* * *

"Sharpay, no, I was just asking if you have heard from her. You know she is preggo, I don't want to wake her if she is not answering my text messages,"

"Troy, if you are so worried, just call her to get it over with?" Sharpay asked I kept my mouth shut as I tossed around the idea. "Sharpay, I don't want to wake her up."

"She has been sleeping, a lot, every time she calls me it's because Liam wants to play and she is too tired."

"Yea, I know, she has called me a bunch. I am stuck in this airport, we are on the way home but seriously, I just, I don't know what to do. Her morning sickness is a lot worse than with Liam."

"She seems pretty miserable." I sighed softly as I leaned back in the chair. "I guess I can call, the worst that will happen is that I wake her up right?"

"Right." Sharpay cheered, I rolled my eyes softly as I took a deep breath. "Thanks for the help, how is my little Bentley?"

"Good. He is getting so big, I can not he will be five months old here shortly!"

"Crazy how fast time goes by. Gabi will be getting ready to have her second kid when you are celebrating his first though."

"Don't remind me. I can not believe you guys are having another kid so quickly."

"Well, we do things fast y'know?"

Sharpay snorted, "Oh, I know."

"No, this is it for a while. Gonna chill with the kids, it may disappoint my parents and all but…" I grinned as I looked around to see half of the team passed out against the plastic chairs. The plane was having issues or something, we didn't know, all we knew was that we were waiting for the plane to take off.

"Good. I better have another kid before you try for a third, will there be a third?"

"Mhm, I am gonna go so I can call Gabi, I mean it's only eight thirty there. She had to have just put Liam down; maybe she is doing some homework before class tomorrow."

"Maybe, call her."

I hung up with Sharpay as I called Gabi; I looked at the group in front of me. They were all talking on the phone or crashed; the phone rang several times as I finally decided she was sleeping. I sighed as I hadn't talked to her at all today. She had texted me a few times but nothing more than that.

"You look, puzzled." Chad said looking at me, his arms folded across his chest. "Gabi is just, sleeping. Havent talked to her at all today." I let my fingers cross over my chin as I rubbed it lightly. "Are you going back to over protective Troy mode?" Chad asked with a slight laugh. "Yea, I am going back to that Troy because that is who I am. I have to protect Gabi."

"Dude, Taylor would go nuts if I acted like you do with Gabi."

"Are you saying Gabi is too dependent on me?"

"Not at all." Chad defended, "That is what it sounded like to me."

Chad sighed as he sat up straighter; he leaned forward as his hand held up his chin. "All I am saying is you protect her so much, she is going to become dependent on you to do everything."

My eyebrows arched together, "I am concerned about her Chad. I don't want her hurt in any way and she is very independent. She has to be for me to be an NBA basketball player. I feel like I am never home and she is the only one raising Liam." Chad shrugged his shoulders, "Just, don't go overboard."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chad shook his head as he reached for his phone. "Taylor is doesn't have half the problems Gabi had in her pregnancy."

"Chad, they are two very different people! Are you going to compare them now?" my voice raised as we were catching attention from everybody around. "You two just seem to play it up like its horrible!"

"For God's sake Chad! Your wife had a flipping miscarriage! We havent had nearly as bad as that, yea, Gabi had morning sickness and then the stress of everything going on with her mom but you and Taylor lost a baby." Chad was struck with my words as he picked up his bag and left.

I closed my eyes as I leaned back in the chair, my head resting in my hands. I just fucked that up.

* * *

Tapping my fingers against the armrest, I looked down the aisle to see Chad sleeping; he had sat next to a few of the other guys as I scrolled through some pictures on the iPad.

A whole file was of Liam, there were a lot of random pictures of Liam in there, just of ones Gabi took of him doing whatever. Then there were pictures of the two of them with each other. I smiled softly as I scrolled to the next one, one of Chad and Liam together as I shook my head moving past that one.

There was no reason for Chad to call out like that and I knew I went too far with the miscarriage. It still hurt Chad to think about and I knew I should apologize but we had been best friends for many years and fights like this were rare.

I sighed as I saw Gabi had downloaded more from recent weeks as the plane was beginning to descend down to the ground. I shoved my iPad into my bag as I leaned back waiting for it to hit the ground. Basketball season was done until September. I was ready for a break. I was ready to spend many months with my son and wife.

My fingers began to tap again as Tyler peered over the seat. "Coach told me the news,"

I smiled and nodded, "Yea,"

"Congrats," I nodded again as he looked at me, "You okay man?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Yea, I am kind of glad we are done though. I want to see my son for weeks at a time instead of just days. I miss Gabi."

"You saw her what two days ago?"

"That's not the point, I miss taking her out on dates and spending time with her. My life is one crazy mess and I am only two years into this basketball stuff. I just, I don't know,"

Tyler's face faulted as he shook her head, "I can see it already, and you are that guy who wants to be with his family, thinking basketball is just a distraction."

"That is what it is. I mean, I want to play and everything, I just, I need that break."

Tyler nodded and then he sighed, "You deserve a break."

Tyler then left as he left me to process the words. The plane landed ten minutes later and all of us were up and leaving. Chad sent me a glare as I kept my head up and moved on. I wasn't giving in to Chad. He had no right to compare Taylor and Gabi. Its two separate things and it is just not fair.

Once I was out, I fished around for my car keys as I picked them up. The team circled around to talk to each other, the ones waiting for luggage but I was done. I moved past them all as I vanished from sight.

Driving home was almost a second nature; the thirty minute drive was becoming my favorite part. Right next to seeing Liam and Gabi, my lips turned into a smile just thinking about the two of them. They were my world. They were the only people I wanted to be in my world.

Knowing Gabi had school tomorrow, I got to spend my whole day with Liam. Turning into our street, I probably lived the farthest away from the Laker clan. I mean some of them moved to other states while gone, some lived in LA, for those who live in LA, I do live the farthest away.

Pulling into the driveway, I noticed lights were on in the house and that a TV was playing. I frowned as I wondered if Gabi left it all on or she just fell asleep without knowing. I parked my car before getting out and grabbing all of my stuff. Going up the stairs, the cats and dog greeted me as I moved to the living room.

My lips frowned as I noticed Liam awake in his playpen. I walked forward as I bent over to pick him up; he smiled as he let his head rest against my shoulder. "Hey buddy,"

"Dada," he whispered, I pulled on his shirt as I glanced around for Gabi. She wasn't in the living room but Liam was? I moved up the stairs as I turned off the TV and several lights before walking into Liam's room. I laid him down as he had a bath and was in his PJ's. I kissed his forehead as he was out in seconds.

I checked our room but she wasn't in there. I went back downstairs to check the kitchen; my eyes hovered over the room before I noticed the sleeping lump. Her head was rested on a pile of papers, a book scattered open, flipped to a page. Her pencil had fallen and was lying on the counter next to her.

Her glasses were perched on her face as her hair was a mess. I stepped into the kitchen as I noticed not even half of her homework was done, I felt like a parent to my own wife. Her phone was lying right next to her as I pushed the center button. My calls and texts were still on the front screen. Liam had been in the play pen for all that time, she had fallen asleep here.

I gently shook her shoulder as she jumped backwards. Her back being stopped by the backrest, a gasp left her throat as I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's just me." I told her quietly. Her eyes found mine before she looked down at the pile of homework. Her lips forming a frown, her eyes dropping again at the sight.

"I have so much homework." Her voice was tired, aching for some sleep as I picked her up. "It's time for bed though," she whimpered as she protested wanting to do more homework. "No, bed, Gabi, you fell asleep with Liam in his playpen."

"I did? I am such a bad mom, I didn't mean to, I just,"

"Gabi, shh…it was fine. He was contained, it was all fine but you need sleep. Your classes tomorrow arent until noon, you can get up and finish your homework in the morning."

She stopped arguing as she rested down into the pillows. I tucked her in as I got ready for bed myself.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I frowned as I looked at the homework; I had been awoken this morning by the morning sickness. Liam was still sound asleep in his room as Troy was too. I felt like an ass for not even mentioning or asking about his game since I missed all of it. I had slept through the last half and the first I was busy with Liam.

I threw up my empty stomach before brushing my teeth and moving on. It was a lot more different with Liam; I would be upset over such a thing. I don't know why but I was just, moving on. Yesterday, I was almost in tears because I couldn't keep any food down. Everything I did, no matter what I did, I couldn't keep food down.

My brain began to focus on the pages of homework. Line after line as I felt sick again, I threw up in the sick as I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. I let out a long sigh, my head felt fuzzy and I was just plain exhausted. I don't know how I was going to make it through the week.

Moving back to the counter, I proceeded with my homework until I heard rustling from the doorway. "I found your mommy there last night and she is already back."

My eyes moved up as Troy and Liam was standing right in front of me. Troy was in a pair of long sweats, they were bunched up and he was shirtless. Liam was in his PJ's from last night as Troy walked over to me. Troy came over as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I plopped my head down as my eyes turned to him. "Im tired," Troys face turned as he looked at me before he placed Liam in his highchair. "Brie, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired and I can not keep any food down." I complained Troy let his hand rest on my back as he leaned forward to kiss me. "How much homework do you have left?" he asked me, "A page maybe," I told him as I looked down at it. Liam squealed out as I turned to look at him. "Good morning baby boy," his smile looked up at me as his fifteenth old smile, Troy picked him up and gave him to me.

"I want you to take it easy okay?" Troy's voice was soft as he leaned over the counter. Liam played in my lap as he reached for a pencil. I blinked towards him as I nodded, "Troy, I know, I am pregnant. I fired you remember?"

Troy sighed heavily as he shook his head, "I don't want you hurt okay? None of the whole Sharpay action okay?" I nodded my head slowly as a headache had formed in my head. "Fine," Liam played with the hem of my shirt as I kissed the top of his head. "How many times did you throw up this morning?"

"Three times," I told him, "And you havent eaten anything?" Troys face faulted as I nodded, "Brie, that's not good."

"It hurts."

Troy sighed as he sat down next to me, "Want some help with homework?" I laughed as he said this, "You, help me with homework?" Troy nodded as if he was serious. "Troy, the last time I checked, I basically passed your science class for you." Troy blushed as he shook his head. "That does not matter."

"Yea, it kind of does."

Troy sighed as Liam whined; I bounced him on my hip as I handed him over to Troy. "How about you feed him some breakfast and change him into some clothes. I will finish homework and try to eat something."

"You are going to try to eat something?" Troy smiled as I nodded, "Troy, I am a different person. I know what I need to do." Troy chuckled as he got Liam ready for breakfast while I finished my homework. I yawned several times and the smell of pancakes cooking began to bug me.

My stomach rolled in a circle as my nine week belly was not having fun. Taylor was going to be eighteen weeks tomorrow as I rubbed my eyes. Troy slide over a small pancake as he knew not to push it, I took a few small bites. I was careful with every single bit before I knew I had it all down, now I just had to keep it that way.

Troy sipped his cup of coffee as he looked at me. "How do you feel?" I didn't speak as I nodded, "Okay." Troy nodded as Liam was destroying his pancake. "I am going to go take a shower okay?" I moved back my chair, "I then hope I can take a nap. I wish I could play with Liam some."

"You can after school." Troy let his fingers move down my arm as he leaned over to kiss my temple. "Sounds good to me."

I moved towards the stairs as I went up them to grab a towel before turning on the shower. Once the shower started, the warm water and the steam raised, my stomach turned as I tried to take a deep even breath. I undressed myself before taking a step into the shower.

The nausea didn't let up as the pancake never settled well. My fingers held onto the wall as my eyes blurred. Water ran down my body as I held up my body. I trembled as I couldn't tell Troy until after class or he would make me stay back. I gathered myself before getting out, brushing my teeth once more, dressing and laying down to take a long nap.

* * *

I stirred from my nap as it was just a little after ten thirty; I had to be leaving in thirty minutes to get to class on time. I yawned deeply as I stood up from the bed. My head dulled with pain as I went downstairs. I picked up some of my stuff on the way and my backpack which I loaded my books and everything in.

I peered outside to see Troy and Liam playing with Oreo. Bubbles circled my feet as I leaned over to pet her gently. I made sure I had everything ready to go when I stepped outside. Troy noticed me as he grinned as he squatted down next to Liam. He pointed in my direction as I stepped down the staircase.

Liam squealed as he came running towards me with his chubby legs. I smiled as I bent down to catch him once he got to me. I kissed his temple as he hugged on me. "Mommy!" I smiled as I picked him up, Troy walked over as he pressed his lips against mine. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." I said, "My nausea doesn't seem that bad and im not as tired," I commented, even though it was a small lie. I knew I still was tired, more like exhausted but I had to push through it. "Good." Troy knew I was lying, he called out quickly too. "You threw up again, didn't you?"

I bowed my head before looking back into his eyes, "Before or after your nap?"

"While I was in the shower."

"So you didn't get the food,"

I shrugged my shoulders as Liam fussed to be put back down. "Troy, I have to go to class today okay?"

"Brie,"

"No, I am going Troy." I fought my fight as Liam cried out. I kissed his temple as I carried him back towards the house. Troy sighed as he followed close behind us. I took Liam into the house as I played with him for five minutes until I picked up my stuff. "See you later tonight."

Not one more thing was said as I walked out of the house. My lips stood in a fine line as I got into the car. I sighed and started the car, I was tired, I did feel sick but this would only last a few more weeks.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Liam," Liam giggled as he crawled towards me. I was in a pair of purple Laker shorts with with a grey tshirt. I glanced towards the clock as I was worried about Gabi getting home. When she looked at me earlier, I knew she was tired. For her only knowing for two weeks or so, she was at a rough go of it.

My phone buzzed as I looked down to see Chad calling me. I rolled my eyes as Liam picked it up. He played with it before I answered it for him, "Hi," I repeated softly, "Hi," Liam grumbled into the phone. I smiled as I could hear Chad's response. "Liam, hi buddy!" Liam squealed with delight as he bounced towards me. He landed in my lap as I took the phone from him.

"Hey,"

"So about yesterday,"

I raised my eyebrows up as I heard murmuring from the other end. "I didn't mean to compare Gabi and Taylor like that, I know they are different."

"I'm sorry about bringing the miscarriage up. I know I went too far with that but Chad; I care for Gabi, a lot. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her and when she is pregnant, I want to worship her because she is bringing my child into this world. I love her every minute for that. Women are such much stronger than us and I respect that."

"I understand." Chad said with a simple voice. "Taylor just doesn't want that, Taylor doesn't want anything right now." Chad grumbled, a smirk rose on my face, "Oh, Gabi went through that, I know your pain right there."

"How is she?"

"At school, she is tired a lot more than I remember last time. I mean, she slept a lot but she just wants to sleep. She is constantly throwing up, I don't know, I don't know what to do with her; I don't know how to help her. Of course, she won't let me help her, how is Taylor?"

"Cranky, pissed off at me for no reason, and craving something every other minute."

"Gabi was never cranky, she was pissed a lot but she was always happy, is she wasn't pissed off at me for any reason."

Chad laughed as Liam crawled up into my lap as he rested his head onto my lap. I leaned back against the couch as I shifted my arm. Liam curled underneath me as he was growing tired. He had dinner and was probably tired from all of todays activates. It was only six thirty though.

"Yea, so I am going to go hang with Taylor. Did you get the message about the banquet?"

"Yea, Wednesday night at seven."

"How do you think Gabi is going to feel about that?" I shrugged as I thought about, "I don't know, I won't make her go, I want her to go but I won't make her."

"Are you going to take little man?"

"No, we are going to find a babysitter; I might call Jillian or Haley to see if they will watch him for a night."

"What daycare is Liam going to?"

"Well since I am basically a full time dad now, he isn't going."

"Is Gabi going to finish college?"

"I don't know. If she can keep up with it." I heard the garage door open as Liam's head perk up as the cats went straight for the door. "Chad, I am gonna go. Talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Yup. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone as I stood up with Liam. The door open as Gabi groaned, "Bubbles, Nemo, go away." She grumbled I frowned as her voice was tired, on edge. She stepped into the living room as she looked at us. Her eyes were full of bags as she collapsed down onto the couch.

"Im tired," she whispered, her head rested on the side of the couch as I sat down on the edge. Liam cried as he wanted Gabi to hold him. "Go rest then, I am going to feed Liam and put him to bed." I said as I pushed back some of her hair. She nodded her head but didn't move.

Liam cried some more as Gabi's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong baby boy?" he sobbed as he reached over for her. I let him go as he cuddled into her side. Gabi let her fingers run through his hair as I stood up. "How is my baby boy?" she asked him, Liam mumbled something as I went into the kitchen.

I sighed softly as I looked over at the counter. An envelope was sticking out; I moved over to pick it up to see it was addressed to Gabi. It was handwritten and it had no return address, not even a stamp. I opened it up, sliding my fingers underneath to pull out a set of pictures.

My eyebrows arched together as I flipped through the three photos. It was pictures of me standing next to this girl, a fan, I had encountered, and then the next two were pictures of the guys and me at the club. Who took these and sent them to Gabi? This was about a month ago when we went.

One of the other pictures was the girl again, she was holding my hand, what it didn't catch though was I walked away. The other picture was her leaning closer to me. Whoever sent these to her, wants to break us up or something. My lips frowned deeper as I could hear her sleepy voice talking to Liam.

I laid them back onto the counter as I began to prepare some dinner for Liam and hopefully Gabi. I found a package of crackers to give her to eat, hopefully that will be enough for her. I made Liam some spaghetti and told Gabi if she wanted to bring him in. I grabbed a bib for Liam since he would make a mess no matter what we did. "What are these?"

My eyebrows shot up and I spun around on my heels. Liam was standing at her feet; her Yoga pants hugged her frame, the large tshirt since she had a swollen belly. Her big brown eyes looked up into mine as she then reached for the envelope. My mouth hung open as I was lost for words. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as I put my hand out front shaking it.

"No, those photos are bullshit. That is not the whole story," she pushed them back onto the counter and left before I could get another word in. I dropped my head as Liam watched her go, a cry erupting from his throat as I picked him up. "Come on buddy, let's eat." I said quietly.

I helped feed Liam as I tried to figure out how to explain to her without upsetting her further. I didn't kiss her. I didn't even hug her. The interaction somebody caught was set up or something, I don't know, but her being emotional and tired was not helping my favor. I might just leave her alone for the night.

My elbows rested on the counter as I watched Liam eat, my brain thinking about a hundred different things. I sighed as I heard the upstairs shower turn on and then the toilet flush. Liam was almost done when I treated him with two cookies. He gave me his smile, "Do you like those?"

"Yes…" I nodded as Liam looked up at me. His blue eyes pending into mine, "I have to talk to your mommy." Liam turned his head as he took a bite of his cookie. I cleaned up the dinner as I leaned back against the counter. Letting Gabi cool off tonight just might be the best. Sleep on the couch or downstairs in my man cave.

Once Liam was done, I cleaned him and the tray on his highchair up as I leaned forward to kiss the top of his head. "Come on big man, its time for you to sleep." Liam didn't protest as he let his head lay on my shoulder. I took him upstairs as I changed him into his PJ's.

I sat down in the rocking chair as I slowly rocked him to sleep. I sang him one song as he curled his fist into my shirt as he held on. Watching your fifteenth month old son sleep was something else. He was peaceful, of course he was loud and having fun all day but the look on his face and the soft facial features.

Standing up, I put him down into his crib as he let go. I sighed as I pushed his hair back. I gave him a blanket before I turned off the light. I found a pair of sweats in the laundry room to wear to bed. I grabbed a blanket as I went to crash on the couch.

* * *

Somebody poked my arm as I turned my head to see Gabi sitting down in front. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to her sitting in front of me. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her face was puffy, her eyes looked tired as they have been and she was cross legged, a huge sweatshirt covering her body.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, my eyes closing again, she looked at me. "You said it wasn't the whole story." Her voice was concerning as if she would burst out into tears. I nodded; I sat up as I moved to rub one of my eyes. "What is the story then?"

"This random girl, asked me for my autograph that was the first picture you saw. Later that night, at the hotel we were staying at which had a bar in it, we all went down there to get a few drinks and have a good time. She showed up again and wanted to dance. I declined telling her I had a wife and was just going to have a couple of beers." Gabi let a tear fall from her cheek as I opened up my arms. "The picture of her leaning in was when she tried to kiss me but Chad pulled her off. After that, I left to call you."

She sniffled as she buried her head into my side, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because, you were busy complaining about school, work, and Liam. You were having a bad day and I didn't want to add. So I forgot about it. Who gave you those pictures?"

"I don't know, it was the night you were coming home that I told you I was pregnant." My fingers instantly went to her stomach as my fingers danced on it. "I didn't mean to overreact. I just, I am so tired."

"What can I do to help you?" I whispered after a long minute. "I don't know, I don't know," tears formed as I held her, she was done with being tired, three weeks of this. Not being able to keep much food down was wearing her out. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

She held onto me as I picked her up. I carried her to the room as we laid down into bed together. Both of us lay under the blankets as I held her close. "Just go to sleep," my fingers ran down her hair as I kissed her forehead. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She whimpered.

"You're pregnant Brie,"

"I was never like this with Liam,"

"It's a whole different baby."

She whimpered as I kissed her forehead, "Just go to sleep."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stretched out my legs as I groaned, rolling over slightly but feeling the pressure in my stomach; I stopped and went back to my back. I opened my eyes to see it had been the longest I had slept in a while. It was past ten in the morning and I had to go to my one class of the day down in LA.

I shifted as I got up; my stomach lurched as I felt nausea roll through my body. It had been a long night. I was tossing and turning thinking about what Troy might have done. At one in the morning, I could no longer stand it. I was tired but my body was fighting, my brain keeping me awake.

Going down to ask him, he said everything I wanted to hear. He offered for me to ask Chad which gave me the feeling of he wasn't lying and Troy wasn't that type. Now I just want to know who set up those pictures. My brain racked through several times as I let out a deep long yawn.

My fingers twisted over the shower as I wanted to shower in some cold water before going downstairs. I hadn't gotten to spend much time with Liam in the past few days but sleeping seemed to be more important. I am just glad Troy is home to watch him.

Throwing up once in the shower, made my stomach not rock so much, I prayed that this part of the first trimester would soon be over. I didn't want to deal with it much longer. I had a little boy to still rise and a husband to satisfy.

My shower didn't last much longer as I wanted warm clothes, to brush my teeth and snuggle up on the couch but what I really needed to do was do my homework and go to class, I ran my fingers through the dark tangled curls, I turned in the middle of the mirror to see my bump was forming. It was swollen and my jeans were becoming snug around my hips.

I had been living in my yoga pants and my new American Eagle t-shirts that were baggy. I dressed as I put on a pair of sandals and put a few layers of makeup on and pulling my hair back, out of my face.

I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs, my Nike backpack hanging from my arms as I went to the bottom. I was going to leave early and meet with my advisor. As I am now pregnant, again, I didn't know how to move forward. With a second kid on the way, I don't know how I feel about working.

I want to finish college and maybe, online classes would be enough. Interning, I don't know, we were going to go and ask and that's what I wanted to do. There were only a few people I was going to tell now. After Taylor's experience, I was cautions telling the family. I didn't want them to know to quick.

My eyes scanned the area before I noticed Liam and Troy were not around. I moved towards the basement to see if they were down there but I just heard laughing from upstairs. They must be in the playroom or something. I went back upstairs and then went into Liam's room where the two were playing with little cars on the floor.

"Look who is out of bed this morning," I smiled as I walked into the room. I sat down onto the floor as Liam crawled over into my lap. He grinned ear to ear as he stood up. I held onto his hand as Troy put one of his hands on my knee. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm not that tired," I ventured, "I threw up in the shower but I don't feel too bad at the moment." Liam brought me his monkey as he held it in front of me. "Thank you Liam," he smiled before looking at Troy. "What?" Liam giggled and then crawled on his knees. I smiled softly as Troy scooted towards me.

He leaned forward to press his lips against mine, "So I know this may not be the best time to mention but we have a banquet tomorrow night."

"I'll go."

"Are you sure? I was going to ask Jillian or Haley to babysit Liam."

"Sounds fine to me."

Troy hugged me as he kissed my forehead, "I am going to go talk to Blaine before classes."

"Why?"

I sighed as I looked at Troy, "With baby number two, I have been thinking long and hard about working. I am so back and forth with all of this; I just don't know what to do. I wasn't planning on us having another child so quickly and with two kids; my life is going to be a hand full."

Troy pursed his lips as he nodded, "Okay, I support whatever you do." My eyes flickered to Troy, "Do you want me to go to work?" I asked him, "It's whatever you want to do."

"No. Troy we are a married couple, we have to agree on this. If you want me to work, I will figure it out." My eyes found Troy's but he was looking down. He focused on Liam as he wobbled around and then he reached for another one of his cars, his lounge slipped over his lips as suddenly, that's all I wanted. I wanted to make out with Troy.

"I just want you to be happy doing whatever you are doing. You have such an attachment to Liam; I don't know how well it would go when you have to go back to work after what nine weeks?" I sucked in a breath as I looked at him and then over to Liam. "I know the first few months were the hardest but you enjoyed being home with him."

"Now that this baby is going to be born in mid swing of basketball season, I just, I would think you would be happier as a stay at home mom, if you are bored doing that then you can do work. It is whatever you want. All I know is when you are away from Liam, you miss him. Its also just work but you do not have to work."

I got up as I went to sit in Troy's lap. My legs wrapped around his torso as I leaned forward to press his lips tight against mine. My body had craved that more than I had realized. Troy was shocked by the actions as the kissed deepened. Troy pulled back slightly as his eyes glanced over at Liam.

"You better go." Troy was breathless as I looked over my son who was staring at us with those big blue eyes. "As long as we can pick this up later?" Troy almost looked surprised as he nodded his head, "Damn right."

I smirked as I leaned forward to press my lips up against his. "Good."

* * *

"Uh no," I smiled as Blaine walked in, I had a lot more energy than yesterday but I was still really tired. The nausea was just that today, except for this morning.

"It's me again."

She gave me a smile as her hair was twisted into a bun. "So, I have to ask, why brings you into my office?" I cleared my throat as I took a deep breath. "I am nine weeks pregnant," I started, "I was no planning on getting pregnant until probably later this year, so I could finish school but you see how that turned out."

Blaine slipped her small black glasses off her face, "When are you due?" she rubbed one of her eyes as I crossed my legs, "In early December."

"You can finish school; you will be finished if you keep up the pace you are at." I licked my lips as I looked at her, "I want to finish college. That is all I want to do is finish college, I want to be done but I know that its almost impossible now that baby number two is on the way."

"Do you want to work? I know with most I have to force you to work but you don't have to work, correct?" I shook my head as I looked down at my knees. "You want to finish college."

"Yes, I don't know if I want to work afterwards. I just want my degree." Blaine chewed on her lip for a moment as she processed information. "What would make it easier for you? I could maybe switch you to online classes if that would be easier. I don't know about the whole working, I don't know,"

She began to type on her computer as she looked at me. "Here is what is going to probably happen. If you want to just finish your nursing degree, I can give you the rest of your classes online. Done. If you ever wanted to come back, you would have to redo that whole internship of it again."

I nodded my head slowly as I thought about it. "If you just finish what you are doing, then great but if you think online classes would just be better. Your other thing would only be about six months long, to get through the ropes of it all, if you decided to come back. You would have to take the boards or whatever they want to call them."

"I think I will do that. I have been exhausted lately and just doing things online would mean I could do stuff from bed and wouldn't have to get up as much. I don't know why but I have been downright exhausted."

"That's fine. I can enroll you in all of the same classes and you will start them online next week. Email me if you have any questions, I will let the hospital know that you are not going forward with that program but you are finishing out your degree."

"Thank you so much Blaine, you have been the best." I pursed my lips together as I wondered about Jenni, "I have to ask and you might not be able to tell me but Jenni Bolton, she is my sister in law, do you have her as your admin."

Blaine smiled, "Yes, I do, since you all came from that area. I did indeed get her."

"She will love you then." Blaine smiled as I got up out of the chair and shook her hand. "Oh and the pregnancy is under wraps, we arent telling any of our parents until June or so."

"Understood. Good luck!" I nodded, "Thanks!"

* * *

I dressed in a skin tight dress; I looked down to see you could probably see my baby bump. My figure turned to Troy who was fastening his tie to his chest. "How does this look?"

Troy's eyes took in my body as he smiled, "I think you look amazing." My finger pointed to my stomach as he walked closer, "From far away, I can not notice anything." Troy's tie hung loose from around his neck, not completely tied yet. "When I walked closer, all I can see is this beautiful woman."

Troy's lips gazed mine, I had gotten home yesterday and crashed on the couch. Troy had picked me up and moved me but I slept the entire night. Liam was going to play with Jillian and Issy tonight as they were on there way over. I had slept most of the day and puked but I was finally able to get some food down.

"Seriously Troy, can you tell I am pregnant if you looked at me hard enough?" Troy frowned, "Who would be looking at you like that? I am the only one who will be looking at you like that because I know." His fingers rested on the top of my bump as I squirmed. "You look beautiful,"

I sighed softly as Troy leaned over to kiss me again. "I don't notice anything, wear those pump black heels to promote those legs, yet if I catch one guy looking, they are dead." I smiled softly as Troy enjoyed my legs more than he should. I gazed my fingers over his shoulder as I began to finishing tying his tie.

"Come on handsome, are you about ready?" I slipped my feet into the heels, I grabbed a simple jacket to put on if it was cold and I ran my fingers through my uneven curly hair. "Yea, come on." Liam was playing in the corner as Troy picked him up. "Let's go see if your favorite cousin Jillian is here."

I kissed Liam softly as he hugged me, "Come on baby boy, you are going to be a good boy right?" Liam turned his head and squealed, once we let him down her pulled himself up onto the couch and stood up. "Liam, no," Troy spoke sternly. Liam jumped once, as if I dare you to do something about it.

He is one! How can he do this stuff? "Liam," Troy's voice held something, I have never heard. Liam quickly sat down as the doorbell rang. I walked over to it as we had to make sure any indication of baby news was put away so Jillian wouldn't find out. Liam was too young to understand and we could play it off if he did say something.

We had taken apart the room where Troy had found out shoving the picture in our closet for now. I grinned as I let them in, "Hey!" we all hugged as Troy came in the room with Liam. Jillian smiled as Issy ran in a circle before plopping down to play with Bubbles who walked right up to her.

Jillian took Liam as I watched Issy, she was a full nine and half months older than Liam, she would be two when we are down in New Mexico. "My goodness, look at this big guy!" I smiled as I gripped onto Troy's arm as I grabbed my bags. "You ready?" Troy asked looking at me. I nodded, "Yup, let's go."

The drive to the banquet was quiet as we both listened to the radio. The hum of the car inviting to sleep in, "So I am booking our trip for New Mexico, do you want to fly?"

"Yes."

"Okay, as long as you are okay flying."

"I asked Dr. Kelly and she said she doesn't want me flying in the third trimester, but besides that I should be fine except, I need to stretch my legs and all this other stuff."

"Sounds fine by me, I just am going to book the trip right along with the one to South Carolina."

"Can you believe it's almost been a year since you proposed to me?" I asked him, "Time flies huh?" I nodded my head, "Most defiantly."

Thinking about how it had almost been a year since Troy had proposed. I looked down at my ring finger as it was still sitting there. I flipped my wrist over to see the tattoo still standing there. Lucille, my mom, and Jack for all we know, don't know we have them. Troy usually covered his up for games and we hadn't seen them since Liam's birthday. We never volunteered the information so they might now since they have seen us since then.

Troy pulled into the place of the banquet when he handed over his keys to the valet and raised his elbow for me to hold on to. "You ready for this?"

"Yea, how long are we going to stay?"

"I can stay for as long as you want okay? Coach knows about it by the way," I nodded as we walked in, a few people called out to talk to us as a few magazine people were here and some other people that I could care less to talk to. Troy moved us through as I noticed the cheerleaders running around in skimpy dresses. My lips pursed forwards as I normally didn't have an issue with them but put some damn clothes on.

Troy kept his body close as he greeted several people; he then guided us to a table. Name cards were placed around as I was seated next to Taylor; Chad was on the other side of her. Troy was sitting next to Luke and his girlfriend. That was a complete table. I sat down as Troy pulled his chair out. He let one hand sit with mine as he talked to many other people.

A young woman came over and handed us drinks but I declined mine. "No thank you. I would like water though,"

"Same for me," Taylor spoke, Chad pulled out her chair as he eighteen week belly was sticking out in her maturity dress. "Yes," the lady spoke before walking away. "How are you feeling pretty lady?"

"Tired, nausea, the same nine yards as yesterday," Taylor smiled as the lady sat down in front with two glasses of water. Troy took a drink of whatever he was given as he looked over at me. "You okay? I am going to go talk to coach for a few minutes and then to Kobe, is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect, I will just talk to Taylor." Troy kissed the top of my head as he ventured off. "Are you coming down for graduation?" I asked Taylor as I stirred the ice around in my glass. "I don't know, I think we might try. My parents want to see me, we kind of thought about going to Albuquerque for a while this summer."

"Troy and I thought about those ourselves. He has only two camps this summer he said he would be at. More time with the family this year, so we thought after the family reunion, come home for a few weeks then drive down for most of July or something like that."

"Let me know what you plan on doing, if you plan on it. Maybe we can organize."

I nodded my head as I licked my lips, "Will do, now that I am pregeant, I don't know what we are going to do." My fingers gazed my stomach softly as I sighed, "I have never been so tired before."

"You were not that tired with Liam, I mean the first trimester was rough but it is rough right?" I nodded, "Yea, it is. You seem to be having a really smooth pregnancy." I told her, she smiled, "Yea, it's been easy but after the last one, I think I deserve this."

"You very much do," I smiled as I turned to find Troy. He had already stripped off his jacket and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was swept back and he laughed as he was talking to somebody, a strong drink of some kind in his hand. He took a simple drink and then his eyes darted over towards mine.

I winked as I turned back towards Taylor. Taylor was in a purple dress and I was in a black one. I sighed softly as people began to bring plates to the table as Chad and Troy both headed our way. Troy took another drink as he set it down onto a tray.

Once he was back over, he pressed his lips on top of my head as he sat down in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I promised him, he held my gaze for a moment before he nodded, "Good, are you going to attempt to eat or just let it go?" I bite on my lip as I saw the food they were serving. "I will see," Troy nodded as he turned to face the table as they set some salad down in front of us and another round of drinks.

* * *

Troy laughed as he kept his arm circled around my waist tightly, "No, we are going to New Mexico in a few weeks for my sister's graduation."

"Little Jenni is graduating?"

Troy smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh yea, she is going to go to UCLA too. She wanted to be closer to us." I could feel Troy's pride as I rested my head onto Troy's shoulder. Troy's finger gazed over mine as I looked up at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Troy whispered quietly down into my ear, I shrugged as Troy moved to where he was hugging me. I rested my head onto his chest as he kissed the top of my head. "If you want to go we can. We have to pick Liam up."

"I'm getting pretty tired," I whispered, Troy nodded, "Okay, let me just say bye to a few people and we can leave." Coach had given a long speech, handed out some rewards and Troy had gotten something for being Captain. "Bolton, already leaving? Coach just brought out more booze!"

"I do have a kid who is waiting to be picked up and my wife is tired, so we are going to head home." A few groaned as I yawned picking up my bags and Troy then walked over reaching for my hand. "Are you good to drive?" I asked I watched him drown down a few to many.

"I'll let you drive if you feel if you are not too tired." Troy put his hand on the small of my back as he guided me out. Taylor and Chad were talking by the door when they noticed us. "You guys heading out?" Taylor asked her hand laid on her belly as Chad looked at Troy. "Yup, Liam needs to be picked up and Gabi is ready to go back to bed."

"Have fun, I am jealous." Taylor said winking; I nodded as we went outside. Troy kept his hand on the small of my back as he asked for the car as he pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a hundred and once the car came, he tipped the guy. I got into the drivers seat as I drove out to Jillian's house.

"I will run in and get him," I said to Troy, I unbuckled my seat belt as I slipped off my heels and walked up to the door. Going barefoot was nothing different for me. I knocked on the door as Jillian opened it up quietly. "Hey, he crashed in my bed." I smiled as I stepped in and she guided me to her room.

His little body was curled up with his blanket, his footie PJ's and his hair sticking up in odd places. I smiled as I went over to pick him up; I let him rest his face against my shoulder as he held onto me. His arms curled up underneath him as he turned his head to face the wall.

"He is adorable," Jillian said as she handed me his diaper bag. We walked back out as I thanked her and gave her fifty bucks, "Gabi, seriously, I barely watched him."

"No, take it." I told her, she frowned before putting it down. I thanked her once more as I walked back down to the car. I opened up the car door as Troy peered over. I buckled him into the car seat as he whined and opened his eyes. "Shh…" Liam cried out as Troy began to dig through the diaper bag. "Here," he said handing me the pacifier. "Thanks,"

I gave it to him and he began to suck on it, I kissed his forehead. "You ready?" I asked Troy, "Yup, let's go home. I am ready for some sleep," Troy's head leaned against the window as I backed out of Jillian's driveway. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Long time, no write! I know, I know! I have been sooooooo busy. Volleyball, babysitting, working out, friends, summer, its summer. So I just have to say I am very sorry. I am trying to type as much as I can but its been hard to get in a groove. I did not get to read this over since I am babysitting and she is due to wake up from her nap anytime soon. So dis any bad grammar. Baseball Lovers is still on a Hiatus. It will be back in a week or two! Sorry! **

**Also, I really did not like this chapter. I hated it even but it had to be done and it was written so sorry about the very crappy chapter. **

**Love you all! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Much love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Graduation

Chapter 4 – Graduation

I paced as Liam was curled up in Troy's lap, his eyes still tired looking as we were catching a very early flight from LA to New Mexico. It wasn't even six O'clock yet in the morning. "Brie, please, stop pacing."

"There is no way of telling right?" I looked down at my swollen belly, that Troy had pointed out earlier this morning, okay, or later last night that it looked a tad swollen. My lips frowned as we didn't want anybody to know until June or so. We were getting close to the end of the first trimester.

"No, I can not tell that you are pregnant with that huge baggy shirt and your yoga pants," Troy said, Liam looked at me as he turned his head over on Troy's shoulder. "Positive?" my lip curled into a pout as Troy smirked, "Is this going to be your new thing? Brie, you were wearing a cami went I pointed it out."

"What are you talking about?" a smile flirted with my lips as I went to sit down right next to him. "Oh I know you know what I am talking about," I turned Troy's head a little with my fingers. They pressed against his jaw as he smiled, his eyes turning up and the blue shining back to me. I leaned forward to kiss him as he kept one arm tight around Liam's waist.

His other arm came up as his fingers held my face gently. "Ewww," Liam muttered, Troy sighed as he pulled back, "Who taught you that?" Troy asked, "Chad." He said simply, I couldn't help but smile as Chad had indeed taught him. Troy and I were lying on the couch with everybody over one day as Troy had kissed me.

Chad who was playing with Liam stopped and told him to say eww every time he saw it. So loan be hold, every time Troy and I touched, "Eww." I shifted away from Troy as I picked up Liam. "You need to stop that!"

Troy laughed as he leaned forward to shift through his bags. Once he pulled out something for Liam, I gave him back as he occupied Liam with a toy. He placed him into a seat right next to Troy as he leaned forward to kiss me again. "Eww." Troy's fingers touched my jaw as I let another smile slip by my face.

"Remind me to kill Chad," he whispered, I giggled as I leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes, I will remind you." I patted his chest as they called our flight number. Troy stood up slinging his bag around his shoulders. He then picked up Liam as I began to gather up the rest of our stuff. Troy handed our tickets to the flight counter as they scanned them before we all moved through to board.

Once we were all seated, Liam wanted to come sit in my lap. My fingers rested on my stomach as Troy leaned over to press his lips to my forehead. Liam stood up on my legs as he put his hands on my shoulder. "How are we ever going to do this with another baby?" Troy wondered, "I have no clue." Liam laughed as I kissed on his cheek.

"So I would think that we both agree that this will be the last baby for a little while." I nodded my head as Liam bounced in my lap some more. "Oh yes," he giggled as I sat him down so we could all buckle in. He squirmed before crying. "Liam Troy," I said sternly, he moved more in my lap as Troy took him from me.

"Liam, no," Liam cried as I bent over to find his pacifier. He was probably tired from our early morning. I handed it to Troy as he settled Liam down into his lap. I have never flown pregnant which was concerning to me since my morning sickness had already been pretty bad. I had gotten some morning sickness pills from my OB as she knew we were going.

I let my head rest on Troy's shoulder as the flight attendants started to go over all directions as we began to taxi away from the airport. Troy leaned over to kiss me gently as he hoped Liam began to fall asleep. "So tonight is Kyle's graduation party, tomorrow is the graduation, Sunday is Jenni's graduation party and then Monday we leave."

I nodded, "I am going to be exhausted."

"You are going to have to go take naps or something. You need your rest," his fingers gazed my hand as I let out a yawn; "Right here seems like a perfect spot." I mumbled. "What am I, the human pillow? I mean Liam falls asleep on my lap and we are falling asleep on my arm."

"You love us."

"I do love you guys."

"So then you do not mind that we sleep on you."

"Very true, I enjoy it actually."

I smiled as I folded my hand with his; the plane began to do its normal run down the runway as the hum of the plane lured me to sleep.

* * *

"Liam, go knock on the door." I said as I set him down, we had Tish pick us up since everybody was busy prepping for graduation. Liam ran as fast as his legs would let him, he stopped at the step before he put his hands down, then pulled himself up before moving to the door to pound on it.

"Taking simple instructions well," Tish said with a laugh, "Troy taught him this one," I said laughing, once somebody came to the door, I could hear them unlocking it as Liam stopped. He looked up with his toothy grin. Troy came up behind me as the door swung up for Lucille to look at us and then down to a giggling Liam.

"There is my baby boy!" Lucille cried as she bent over to pick him up. He laughed again as she adjusted him to his hip. Lucille waved us all in, "Troy," she said bringing him into a hug. "You do still have a key."

"Liam wanted to knock on the door," he said innocently, Lucille eyed him for a moment and then shook her head. I have Lucille a quick hug as she ushered us into the house. Lots of things were going on inside the house, scrapbooks lying out, clothes and bags everywhere. It was pretty crazy right now.

"So your dad is up at the high school and Jenni is at the senior picnic and then rehearsals so she will not be home for a few hours." I yawned as I did have the perfect excuse to go and nap. "I think I am going to go take Liam to see dad." Troy said as he set down our bags inside.

"I think I am going to go take a nap. Liam slept the entire way here and some of the car ride. I did not."

Troy put his hand on my lower back, "Come on, lets get settled in and then I will take Liam out for a little while." I nodded as Lucille handed Liam back to me. Liam cried as one of these cats ran from underneath Troy. "Liam," Troy said tipping his head backwards. "Troy, you might want to grab some lunch with him too. He is probably hungry."

"I know Brie," his fingers touched the small of my back as we went up to his room. I opened up the door as Liam squirmed down and walked over to the bed. Troy set everything down as I took a deep breath. A nausea feeling running through my body. Troy looked at me and he frowned.

"Are you alright? Your face was really pale there,"

"Just felt sick," I murmured as I sort of walked to the bathroom before I sprinted. Troy was a close two step behind me as he held my hair. His fingers ran down my back, once I was done, I leaned back as he kissed me gently on the forehead. "Brush your teeth and take a nap."

"I will." I promised him, he nodded as he stood up and flushed the toilet before he went to get Liam ready to go. He changed him into an onsie with a pair of jean shorts.

Once I came back out of the bathroom, I crawled into the bed as Troy pressed his lips against mine. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Yes."

Troy nodded as he went to pick up Liam, "Come on stinky, let's go."

* * *

Troy's POV

Walking downstairs with Liam, I walked into the kitchen where my mom and Tish were standing. "Hey," I said as I slid Liam onto the counter top, my hands keeping his legs in place. "Gabi is upstairs sleeping right now. So if we could keep the noise level down for a few hours that would be fantastic." I threw them both a smile as my mom eyed me.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect mom, why would you ask?"

"I don't know, Gabi is tired and sleeping,"

"Mom we were at the airport before five this morning, that's an hour drive from our house. It's been a really long morning and she is just tired. School is wearing her down and guess what?" I said looking down at Liam, "This little guy is a wild man! Climbing anything that is everything and playing and waking up early for some reason."

"That means this child is not yours." My mom said laughing, "You and Gabi are both sleep in people, never woke up before ten on the weekends." I smiled as I lifted him up, "Yea, he goes though phases. It more depends on when he goes to bed."

"Nobody should be here until later so Gabi should get some uninterrupted sleep for a while."

"Thank you, you are the best." I leaned over to kiss her cheek before I picked up the set of car keys. "We will be back later," Liam waved as I picked up his car seat and carried it out with me. I buckled him in and gave him a toy to play with. "Let's go see Grandpa and then we can go grab some lunch."

Liam looked at me as he fussed in his car seat, he whined and I picked up a toy for him. "Here, relax," I said with a laugh, Liam took the toy as he threw it across the car. I rolled my eyes as I shut the car door and then got in myself. Driving the two miles to my old high school, I pulled in sitting, just looking at it.

I wanted Liam to go to school here. I wanted all of my kids to go to school here. Thinking about it, fifteen years from now, maybe it would be possible for us to move here for Liam to go to high school here. I turned off the car as Liam fussed in the back. I smiled as I hopped out and went over to grab him.

I adjusted my jeans and fixed my grey tshirt I was wearing. Liam held his arms up as I found his sippy cup of water and gave it to him before walking in with him on my hip.

I walked into the office for the secretary to smile, "Oh my goodness! He has gotten so big!" I smiled as I went to check in. "He is adorable."

"Thank you," she walked over and Liam buried his face into my neck. I laughed as I turned him onto my other arm. "Are you going to see your dad?" I nodded, "Yea, he is in the gym right?"

"I think so. He might have a class and I think it is dodge ball day," I laughed, "Oh the joy," I said, "Liam, can you say hi to Mrs. Williams?" I asked, Liam turned his face again, "Liam, say hi," he blushed and he waved his fingers. "Aw! He is so adorable,"

I thanked her again, "You want to go see Grandpa Jack?" Liam's face light up, "Grandpa," I smiled as I waved goodbye before exiting the office. I walked down to the gym as I heard squeaking shoes and laughter coming from inside. I put my hand on the back of Liam's head as I opened the gym door.

The door collapsed behind us as a few kids looked our way and one of the PE coaches. "Bolton," I waved at one of the many kids who I have talked to before. Liam looked at the balls flying and instantly wanted to play along. "Liam!" one of the basketball boys yelled his name as he snapped his head towards him.

"Dadddaaa!" Liam whined as he wanted down, I laughed as I kept him in my arms. Walking back to my dad's office, I let Liam down as he ran through here as if he had been here before. I pointed to the door as Liam ran into the room. "Little guy!" Liam squealed as I entered the office myself.

Liam was already holding a small basketball in his hand as I shook my head, "Dada!" I nodded, "Basketball."

"Baskiebell," I laughed, "You're so cute." I told him as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. I yawned as I sat back, "How was the flight?"

"Easy. He slept the entire time, Gabi felt sick the entire time though. She is sleeping right now hopefully." I rubbed my forehead as I leaned back in the chair. "Jenni is going up to California late July. She wants a head start. She is killing your mom right now," I shrugged, "I did it."

"We have nobody left. I have no idea how we are going to do it; we are used to volleyball stuff or basketball. Chasing you kids around and you are all gone. It's crazy."

"Gabi and I talked about coming out for a few weeks. Staying here in New Mexico for a little while, stay for about two to three weeks."

"When?"

"July probably,"

"Your mom would love you forever. Having Liam around for that long."

"You guys are more than welcome to come stay with us for a while this year."

"If I was not working, we would probably move to California."

"Well you guys are always welcome up there."

"I am thinking about quitting," my eyes snapped to his, "What? You can not quit!"

"What do you mean? I can quit when I want to quit."

"Dad, this is your life. This school has so many memories," Liam played in his lap as I couldn't help but see my dad leave the school. "Troy, all of my kids,"

"Dad, you are still young. Just because Jenni and I are done here doesn't mean you get to quit. Mom is still working at the law firm,"

"But we could both easily get jobs up in California."

"Dad." I stressed the word, "We want to get away from you guys. We love you but Jenni doesn't want you in her backyard. This is a very different time for her and the last thing she wants is you there. Hell, she doesn't probably want me there."

My dad rolled his eyes, "But I am missing this little one grow up and then whenever you and Gabi finally decide to have the next one, I will miss so much." I tried not to let a smirk grow on my face but I kept my playing face on. "Dad, Liam loves you and talking through a computer to you is the shit."

My dad laughed, "Probably. When is that next baby coming?"

"Dad, Liam is not even fifteen months old yet, can we let him grow up first?" my dad rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Liam wormed his way down before he walked out of the room, "Why must he walk?" I said looking up at the ceiling, I groaned before following him. "He wants to play dodge ball with the kids." I told my dad who was following up. Liam was stopped at the door as he looked up at the big handle.

"You better move him, I can hear them all coming." I jogged over before picking them up as I hung him upside down. He giggled as I smiled before moving away from the door. "We are going to go grab some lunch," I said as I turned him upright in my arms. Boys began to file through the door.

"My lunch break is now; I have an hour after this bell rings. We can go up to that café on Reel Street," I nodded, "Sounds great. We have Kyle's graduation party tonight."

"Oh, Jenni mentioned something about it. Did Gabi tell you what he is doing?" I nodded, "Something about going to college in Europe or something, she is pissed off at him."

"He never seemed all here."

"They are not that close, she is just pissed that they are going farther from each other. I don't know what to say but she is fine I guess,"

"How are her and her mom?"

"It's getting a hell of a lot better. They are talking on the phone more, sending pictures of Liam to her, they text each other and its all going uphill. Its getting better, finally able to put the whole thing in the backseat."

"Fantastic. Anyways," the bell interrupted his words as he held up his fingers. "Let me grab my keys,"

"I'll drive." I told him, he nodded as he still went back for his jacket. Coach Holland came in with a big smile on her face, "Troy, how are you?"

"Fantastic," Liam turned his head to face Coach Holland as she smiled, "My my, somebody is getting big."

"Liam, are you growing on us? Everybody says you are getting big."

"Well you have not been down here since a few weeks before his first birthday."

"Well that is true but anyways we better get going, he is hungry after our long morning and my dad only has such a long lunch break."

"Have fun,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I looked to my left to see it was a little after three in the afternoon. I jumped out of bed as I jogged down the stairs. Liam was sleeping in his playpen on the other side of the living room. Troy was lounging on the couch, Jenni sitting by his head.

"Gabi!" I smiled as Troy turned his head, a small smile peaking from the corner of his mouth. My fingers traced my stomach as I quickly jerked away before embracing Jenni into a hug. "Hey there graduate,"

"Not quiet," she said with a laugh, "I remember when we graduated." I said with a smile, "It was a huge day." Troy kicked back his legs as Aunt Tish and Uncle Logan both walked through the living room. Meg followed with one of the many children right behind her. "Yea, I think I remember the after party more the graduation," Troy said with a grin, his eyes twinkled as he winked at me.

The after party was something else, the school hosts one that last till about two in the morning but one of the many students threw another one with plenty of beer and liquor involved. Beer pong was popular and many other games. Never have I ever had been played with shots which became interesting. Troy and I didn't return to the house until the next night. We had crashed at some random house after having sex.

"Yea, you better be home by like three in the morning." Troy warned Jenni, "Or I will come looking for your ass. I know what goes down at these parties."

"Well, I do have my graduation party the next day so I will not be too hung-over. Promise." Troy shook his head as Jenni laughed, "Troy, do not be protective. I vaguely remember you getting in so much trouble for not coming home until the next night after."

"I was lucky enough to have a huge graduation party on Friday with Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Gabi, and Sharpay."

"That was a hellation graduation party," I commented as I went over to pick up Liam from his playpen. I then lay on the couch with him lying on my stomach. He curled back up again as his thumb went to his mouth.

"Did you like have it at the park or something, I remember at lot of people there. I mean a lot of people."

"No, we had it at Sharpay's country club, Lava Springs; they rented the place out for us. It was huge."

"You guys had it back then. I know every class after you has been so jealous of your class. You were that high schools favorite class, no doubt."

I smiled as Troy smirked, "See! I told you dad!"

"What did I tell you?"

"That our class was the favorite." Jack frowned as he dropped his backpack to the ground. "Who told you that?" Troy's finger pointed to Jenni as Jack shook his head. "That was supposed to stay between us not them," he grumbled before stalking to the kitchen. I laughed as Liam stirred on my chest.

"We need to get to my moms house," I told Troy, "Why the party doesn't start for two more hours," I threw a pillow at Troy, "Not the point, we have to help set up and then she wants some time with Liam."

Troy groaned as I stood up, Liam was still curled up on my chest as I laid him back down. I then went over as I straddled Troy's lap. "Ohh…" Troy groaned as I sat on top of him. I picked up a pillow as I hit him. He laughed as a wild look in his eyes held onto mine. He then frowned as I began to laugh. "This is completely unfair."

I shook my head, "No, this is completely fair."

"What is she threatening you with no sex?" Jenni asked as I pursed my lips as I tried not to laugh. "That's exactly it." Troy said, his eyes never breaking from mine. "Come on, we need to get ready to go."

Troy shook his head, "I will get you back for that you know."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Sure, if you say so." He laughed as I got up; Liam had stirred in his playpen as I went over to pick him up before he began to cry. I grabbed his sippy cup; I went into the kitchen as Liam kept his head on my shoulder. I unscrewed the top of the lid as I found the milk and gave him some.

He took if gratefully, he held the cup in one hand and then rubbed his eyes with the other hand. Troy came in; he had changed into a pair of sweatpants with a tshirt. He stretched his arms out in front of him as the nib of his stomach poked out. My eyes starred as he took his fingers to tilt my head backwards. "No. I am not allowed to stare at your stomach," I whined as he laughed, "Yes, I know, it turns you on but we don't have time for any of that."

I whined again as his fingers went to my stomach, he laid them on there gently. "We are going to have to tell the very first night we are there. I do not know how much longer we can keep this a secret."

"It's tough but let's go change."

* * *

I tugged on my dress as Troy put his hand on my shoulder, "You can not tell. I swear." My eyes glanced down as I felt like I could notice the bump with ease, maybe because I knew it was there but I was only about ten weeks along, there is no way. The dress wasn't tight fitting but the heels were killing my calves.

Troy was in a pair of dark washed jeans with a button down white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. I opened the door as I stepped into my childhood home. My uncle Mark was already here, Aubrey ran to the door to greet me in a hug while Bryce stood off in a corner.

I awkwardly waved to everybody as I set Liam down on the ground. He was quick to move around until my mom came down, "Gabi sweetheart!" I smiled as I went over to wrap her into a hug. "Hi mommy," I said hugging her, "How are you?" she asked, "I am good, I am kind of tired though."

Troy was talking to my Uncle Mark as they shook hands and were already talking about basketball. Liam went over to my mom as he wanted to be lifted up. Kyle came bouncing down the stairs as he gave me a tight hug. "Hey there big sister, do you want a beer?"

"Uhm no, I have to watch Liam. You can offer Troy some though," I said pushing him off a little, "Are you still mad about my choice?" I blew out hot air as I pulled him downstairs into the basement where we could have a little privacy.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "I just want a fresh start. Some of us did not have the high school life you did or the childhood."

"You had a damn right fantastic childhood. Maybe you didn't have the best dad in the world but at least he is alive!" I fired at him, "Your mom is a flipping fantastic one at that and good God! You have me! I am not the best sister in the world but I am here for when you need me!"

"You have no right to just say it was fantastic. Mom only cared about you and gave two shits about me."

"What are you talking about? Mom went to everything of yours; she took care of you, paid for your clothes and protected you from your dad when things went bad. My dad was even there for you, you have so many special people in your life. You are Liam's only uncle, you know that right?"

"Yea and I live hundreds of miles from him."

"So you just want to go and move even farther from him? See him what twice a year, thanks for being such a big and great uncle."

"Why the hell did you have to move away? Why did you have to go to college at UCLA? Hm? Oh because my boyfriend," he acted like a girl as I felt my jaw tighten. "You know I went to Stanford, you know it wasn't fun being away from him. Guess what, news flash; we are married now, not like you give a shit about anything in my life!"

"You left me first!"

"I was going to school!"

He laughed, "Guess what, I am going to school too. How is this any different?"

"Because, I went to school two states away, a short plane ride away. You are going to school a whole country and an ocean away. That is the difference. I can not jump on a plane and just go see you whenever I want to. It has to be a well organized trip to visit. Do you not think this is breaking mom's heart watching you go like this?"

"Mom says I can do whatever I feel like."

"Who is paying for this college?"

"I am."

"You are? Then don't come asking me for help when it's too expensive to come home for Christmas or what not. I do not want to hear it. If something happens, it is going to take us hours to get to you. Hell, I would rather you go to New York. It may not be close but at least I don't have to cross an ocean to get to my only brother."

Tears formed in my eyes as Kyle stared at me, "I worked so hard to just be with you. We were working at another relationship and then you get up and move? Yes, I have a crazy life but you moving to fucking Europe?"

"You have no say in what I do Gabi, you have none at all!" his voice was rising as I shook my head, "But when you get into a car accident you for some damn reason you get locked in jail, how in the hell are we supposed to get to you? You would probably die before we were able to get there if it was serious. You would have to hope you made friends by then to get your sorry ass out of jail because it would take us days to get to you."

"I don't give two fucks what you think anymore Gabi! You have only ever been concerned about yourself after your dad died! It was always Troy! That was it, Troy and you." I choked on tears as he nodded, "Yea, see, you have nothing to say."

"Fine then Kyle, if that's what you want, and then fine, I don't care either."

"Whoa, what the hell is going on down here?" Troy came down into the viewing area as Liam and my mom were close behind him. Kyle turned and bumped into Troy. "Piss off." Kyle muttered, "Kyle!" my mom yelled after him, Troy looked at me as he then opened his arms up.

"Come here," he said holding me, he kissed my temple softly, "What were you two fighting about?"

"His college choice." I whispered I curled my hand up underneath so it laid firmly on Troy's chest. "Oh."

He did not say anything more as he wiped one or two tears away. "Do you want to talk about it or not?" he asked me, his fingers laced with mine as he squeezed it. "Not right now, maybe later." He brushed my hair out of my forehead before kissing me softly, "That's fine."

After another five minutes, we walked back upstairs together and he held my hand firmly. He kept me close as my mom brought Liam back over to me. We greeted and talked with many people, I saw many of his friends. My Uncle Mark came over to talk to Troy and I for a little while as Liam began to shut down.

We had feed him some food but he was becoming whiney, tired, and he needed a bath. I couldn't stop yawning as I had left the card for Kyle in the bin. "Mom, I think we are going to head out. Liam is crying, I am tired, and Troy has to deal with both of it."

"Oh but we haven't done cake, I mean the party is only starting."

"I know but it really has not been that much fun with Kyle and I starting the way it did. I just am kind of, upset, I don't know."

"It is his choice Gabi; he didn't make a big fuss when you left for UCLA."

"Two states over mom, that is what he is failing to understand. I was able to get to him in under two to three hours, he is overseas, I don't know, I have a really bad headache so I think we are just going to go. We will see you tomorrow at the graduation."

My mom pulled me into a hug, "Okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am feeling fine mom. I am just tired and have a headache, I will see you tomorrow."

Troy was sitting on the couch when I nodded, "You already leaving?" my uncle asked, "Yea, I have a serious headache, Liam is whining and tired, and poor Troy has to deal with both."

My uncle Mark hugged me, "I will talk to Kyle about everything he said to you tonight. We heard most of it but were letting you guys let off steam."

"Thank you." I said hugging him a little tighter. He kissed my cheek as I hugged each of my aunts and cousins goodbyes before Troy and I escaped the house. Kyle had waved to me as I waved back. Liam began to throw a fit as my headache increased in my head. Hopefully the Bolton house wasn't rocking; hopefully they were all in bed ready to go.

The drive home wasn't quiet due to Liam crying and throwing a fit in the back seat. Troy kept clicking his jaw as once we pulled in; I got him out as Troy grabbed his stuff. "Liam, knock it off." I said before we entered the house. It was a little after seven as we had spent many hours there tonight.

Liam squirmed in my arms as I huffed; this has not been my night. I have been hiding a pregnancy I don't want to hide any longer and my brother is pissed off at me while my son just won't stop screaming. Once I opened the door, I walked in to see Lucille sitting at a table finishing Jenni's scrapbook. Jack was watching TV as we caught both of there attention.

Troy apologized as we took Liam upstairs. Troy changed him out of his diaper and into another with a fresh pair of clothes. Then I kissed his forehead before I laid him down into his crib. We shut off all the lights as we stepped out.

Once Troy shut the door, my fingers massaged my temples. Troy walked over as he pulled me close to his body. The screaming from Liam began to quietly stop as Troy held me for a few minutes outside the door. "What can I do to help?" Troy asked his voice soft and gentle as he held me tighter.

"Just hold me right now, please," I whispered, that's all Troy could do right now. Most medication was off the list and my headache was becoming chronic. "Once Liam stops crying, you can change out of that fabulous dress of yours and I will hold you, okay? Do you want any hot tea or anything?"

"No."

"Alright, well, I am going to grab you a change of clothes okay? Then we can go lay on the couch," I nodded as Troy slipped back into the room which set Liam off again. I covered my face with my hand as three minutes later Troy came back out and ushered me to the bathroom down the hall.

I changed into the baggy tshirt and a pair of yoga pants. I left my dress hanging up on a hanger in the bathroom as Troy and I walked downstairs. He sat down on the couch as he pulled me down into his lap. "How did the party go?"

"Ehh…lets not talk about it." Troy said quietly, he wrapped his arms around me tightly as I curled up in his lap. "So this has been going on most of the night?"

"Not tonight dad," Troy's voice held something powerful which I could hear as Troy put one hand on my stomach with a protective look even though he had to act like there was nothing there but my stomach. Soon we would be able to tell, we wanted out of the first trimester and through the next appointment to where we could hear the heartbeat.

Troy let one hand stroke through my hair as he kissed me every now and then. "Come on, I think your son is asleep." Troy lifted me up and I lay in his arms as I was half asleep. Once we were in the room he tucked me into the bed as he disappeared for about ten minutes. He was changed into another pair of clothes as he slid into the bed.

It was nice and dark as he pulled me back into his arms. "Time for you to sleep baby girl, we have a long day tomorrow." He rough fingers slide against my forehead as I pulled my leg through his. I yawned deeply as he kissed my forehead and then held me tight.

* * *

Waking up to nausea was no fun. I could go on for hours about how it was not any fun but I was not going to bore you with the details. My throwing up has been worse this time around than with Liam but I was hoping these pills would fix some of it, you can tell how well that is working right now.

My back was pushed up against the bathtub as it had been on and off since five thirty this morning, it had been about two hours and I was becoming drained of energy. This was going to be discussed with Dr. Kelly very soon because I hated this. I was tired and I felt sick all day.

Once I had gone thirty minutes without anything, I stood up with shaky legs, brushed my teeth as I then went back to crawl into bed with Troy. He had tossed over onto his stomach as I let my head rest underneath his arm. He yawned before rolling onto his back and blinking his eyes a few times.

"Why are you awake?" he asked, he tossed onto his side as he pulled me close with one arm. "I have been up for two hours, puking my guts out." I whispered Troy's face frowned as he pulled me close. "I'm sorry baby girl, I really am."

"It will be worth it in the end right?" Troy nodded as he smiled, "Of course it will be, I mean this baby is amazing. I already love this baby even though it is making you miserable."

"Liam never made me miserable."

"Yes, yes, he did. You threw up, had that emotional rollercoaster, back pain, sleep issues, I could go on you know." I rolled my eyes, "But I didn't feel this miserable. I wasn't sitting in the bathroom for two hours puking my guts out with Liam. I was never this tired with Liam, yes; I did sleep more but not like this."

"Not for almost twenty four hours straight," I nodded as Troy let his fingers dance on my stomach. "Well, it will all be fine. Hopefully this all passes very soon and you can be done."

"I hope so."

"Liam is going to stir soon," Troy hid his face in my chest as I laughed quietly, "I want more sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

"But we never get time like this anymore."

"Awh, you're so sweet. I love you." Troy ran his fingers through my hair as he pulled me in closer. "Well, I think we should both lay here and cuddle with each other. Since we don't ever get this time with each other,"

"No, we used to cuddle all the time." I whispered, "Now we roll into bed and fall asleep next to each other."

"We are slowly becoming a married couple," Troy squeezed me tighter as I held onto him, "No; I think we are just both worn down parents."

Troy's nose pressed into my ear as he smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We get to hear the baby's heartbeat soon."

I smiled as he squeezed my hand softly, "I am thinking until we leave for South Carolina; cuddle every single night because I miss this."

"Liam loves to cuddle."

"I think we need time to cuddle without Liam,"

I laughed as I peeked over Troy's shoulder to see that Liam was standing up in his crib looking at us. I blinked as Troy turned his head, "Speaking of Liam," Troy turned out of bed as he went over to pick him up. Liam giggled as his right hand clutched his favorite blanket. I patted the spot next to me as Troy put him down onto the bed as he came over to curl into my side. "Momma,"

"Good morning baby boy," I kissed his forehead as he brought his blanket up to his face. I smiled as Troy crawled back underneath the blankets as Liam turned on his back as he put one of his feet up into the air, a grin coming over his face. "Liam, you cutie," Troy pulled on the blankets as Liam giggled some more.

"Is that all you are going to do this morning? Hmm?" Troy asked as he tickled Liam, Liam began to laugh harder as I giggled myself. Troy chuckled as Liam shook his head. "No." he demanded, Troy stopped as Liam put his blanket over his head and then cuddled into my side. He buried his head into my stomach as Troy smiled.

"Oh, where did Liam go? Brie, do you know where Liam went?"

"Uh no, I have no idea where Liam went. Is he here underneath the pillow?" Troy picked up a pillow as I shook my head, "Nope, not there."

Liam giggled as I picked up Troy's half of the blankets, "Is he under here?" I asked, "Doesn't look like it,"

I smiled as I pointed down at the little bundle and Troy turned his head, Liam then began to move his head out from underneath the blanket but I pulled up on it and he squealed before moving his hands to cover his eyes. Troy and I both laughed as Troy picked him up and held him up in the air.

He smiled as he wanted down, "You are my little man," Troy let him roll off as he crawled back over to me. Liam picked up his blanket as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. I let my head rest on Liam's tiny shoulder; he pulled on some of my hair. "Liam, no, doesn't pull on mommy's hair." Troy said as his fingers pulled Liam's away from my hair.

"Oh, you guys are awake. I thought you were sleeping and Liam was awake," Troy lifted his head up, "Oh, yea, we are both awake." The door crept open further as Lucille made her way into the room. Liam moved his head from my stomach as he faced Lucille. "Awh!" Lucille smiled as she leaned against the bed.

"Look at this lovely group," I smiled as Liam sat up, "Grammy," he crawled on the bed as he stood up; Lucille smiled as she picked him up. "Grandma made some breakfast; do you care if I take him down?"

"No, go ahead; I will be down in a few minutes." Troy said, Liam whined as Troy tossed him his blanket which we could not separate him from until midday and then nap time happened and we had to start all over again.

Lucille played with a giggling Liam as they left and then Troy pulled me back in to his chest. "That was fun."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "That is why I love you. Anyways, you catch some more Z's and I will go take care of your wild child for a little while."

"My wild child?" Troy pushed back blankets and released his arms from around me, "Oh yes, and your wild child."

* * *

I pulled on my dress as it felt tight and I was sweating, the graduation was outside as we were sitting in the bleachers looking down at the field. White and red gowns downed on the kids as everybody had filed in and the choir was singing some song. Jack had been snapping pictures left and right. Some of Liam and some of me and Troy and then plenty of everything around us, "Can you believe our last child is graduating?"

"Don't remind me. I might ball my eyes out." Lucille said as she had already cried once today.

Liam was dressed in a pair of dress pants with a white nice shirt that he had spit up on already. "Pssht…" Liam turned his head as he was seated in Troy's lap. I turned to see my mom standing there, kneeled to the side, "Liam," he smiled as he stuffed one hand near his mouth.

Troy released him as he didn't budge from Troy's spot. "That's fine; I will see you after the graduation." My mom said waving as she continued up. I saw Kyle's dad was here but I paid no attention as he waved to me. My head leaned onto Troy as he kissed my forehead gently.

Troy had buckled Liam back into his arms as Liam seemed to be a little tired himself. "I think this family has been hit by jetlag."

"It's only an hour difference," I said with a yawn, "You all won't stop yawning," Lucille said with a laugh, "Even Liam is yawning," I smiled as the principle began to speak as Stucco and the honors students spoke.

The balloons surrounded the area as l the plastic chairs they were all sitting on had some balloons. Flowers were all around as the stage was set up the same exact way as when we graduated. The large curtains drooping down and hanging, the brown stage decorated with red and white. I bet they didn't have a dance afterwards for the parents like we did, that was so much fun.

The sun was beating down as I huffed out a breath, "Wow, it is crazy hot." I mumbled I pulled my dress out as Troy put one arm around my back.

"Brie, it's not that hot." Troy mumbled quietly into my ear, "It's hot," I whispered as I fanned myself. Troy rolled his eyes playfully as I looked at him. He was in a pair of khaki pants with a white button up which was only buttoned up about halfway. His sleeves were rolled up to mid arm. His hair was spiked up and he of course had the clear blue eyes.

He matched his outfit with a pair of dress shoes which he complained about. Troy hated those types of shoes, he usually wore Sperry's or flip-flops, tennis shoes, not dress shoes. I forced him to wear them, the only time it was easy was when we were getting married because well, there was a bribe involved.

"Brie, will you take Liam for a moment. I have to go do something for a minute okay?" I looked down at the field as I noticed that Jenni was in the next two rows. "Where are you going?" Troy turned and gave me a smile, "No worries. I will be back." Liam sat down in my lap as he stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Awh, he is going to be just like Troy of how he acts. I can already see it." I smiled as Liam put his hands on my shoulder. I picked him up and I kissed on his cheek as he pulled on a string of my hair. "Liam, no,"

I pulled him backwards as I sat him down on my lap so nobody else would be bugged by him. Kyle was standing up and following his row towards the stage as I pulled out my phone to grab a few pictures. We may be fighting right now but this was something I really didn't want to miss.

I turned and noticed my mom and his dad talking for a few moments before he smiled. Sam was holding my moms hand as I shook my head. Turning back around, Kyle was standing on the stairs as he was getting ready to step up. I felt a small smile come over my face as they said the girl in front of him.

"Kyle Robert Montez," I clapped my hands, "Liam clap your hands for Ky," Liam pushed his hands together as he smiled. Kyle shook everybody's hand before he grabbed his 'Diploma' and then walked off the stage. I smiled as I kissed the top of Liam's head. "Just wait, this day will be here faster than you could prepare."

I pursed my lips together as I thought of the next baby we were going to have and how nobody knew. I kind of liked that nobody knew because they couldn't all bug me about it. The heat swirled in the air as Jenni's row stood up and Jack tapped my shoulder. His finger pointed down to the corner of the stage to where you couldn't see if you were walking.

A smile pulled on my face as Troy stood there, a teacher talking to him as he nodded with a smile. He then signed something, "He called and asked if he could do this. They thought it would be a fantastic idea."

I smiled as Jenni was stepping up as Troy took a few steps toward the stage. Jenni was in a red gown and she had a large smile on her face. Her hair was curled and the front was pinned back with a sparkly bobby pin. I helped her with her hair this morning as I battled puking all morning.

I pulled my phone out to take pictures as Liam tried to climb down for my lap. I squeezed him in-between my legs as Jenni was the next one up. "Jennifer Ashley Bolton," The speaker spoke into the microphone. Our whole section began to clap loudly as she went down the line to get her diploma. Troy was the last one on the stage as she was one step from him.

"Giving Jennifer her diploma tonight, is graduate from the class of two thousand and six, now NBA Player, her brother Troy Bolton," Jenni held a face of shock as she then wrapped her arms around Troy. The crowd roared in applause as Troy put his arm around her and squeezed her tight. He said something into her ear before they walked off the stage.

Troy kissed her cheek before letting her go back to her chair. Troy disappeared, "That was cute,"

I took another long breath as I was again another flash of hot. "I am going to go take Liam down here to run around. I am hot myself so we will be back shortly."

"Have fun little guy," Lucille leaned forward to touch him but he wanted nothing to do with it as I picked him up and we went down quietly. Once we were behind the bleachers, Troy came back into view. "Hey," he said, "You could have told me you were doing that." I said as I set Liam down.

"Well it was a last minute thing I came up with on Friday." Troy came closer as he pulled me into a quick kiss before pulling back and he kissed my lips. His hand rubbed the back of my neck as he closed his eyes. "Have I told you I hate graduations? Last time all I wanted to do was go to the bathroom with my really hot girlfriend, press you against the wall, and well, I think this story should continue else well."

Goosebumps rose on my skin as I buried my head into his chest. "No, finish." I murmured, "Please," I begged, I had been wanting and craving sex since we had got here and in a tiny house, it was rare to get anything. "Sorry baby girl that is something I am not going to do."

I whined as Troy glanced over my shoulder, "Liam, do not play in the dirt." Troy began to let go when I pulled on his shirt. "No," I begged, "Babe, we are staying at my parent's house. I wish I could finish that story for you but I just can't."

I rolled my eyes as I let go of him, he walked over to Liam to stop him from playing in the dirt as I crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted sex now and only now. With Liam, I never wanted to have sex, I was never in the mood but right now, that's all I wanted. Troy turned to look at me as he picked up Liam.

"Why are you pouting?"

I turned up my lip as I looked at him, "I do not want to talk to you right now." I said as I turned and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Folding the last piece of clothing, I stuffed it into the suitcase. We were leaving early tomorrow morning and I didn't want to pack after Jenni's party which was due to start in any minute.

Liam was currently sleeping in his playpen as I yawned. I zipped up most of the suitcase as I shoved it on the floor. I did have to pack todays stuff but it would be okay. I then went over to curl up on the bed; I curled my legs up and tucked my head down as I let my hand rest on my stomach.

I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep from here on out. Once I get home, I planned on sleeping for the rest of my life. Taking in even breaths as I sniffled as my nose felt stuffed. I heard the door creep open as it shut before the bed shifted. Troy's fingers pulled back my hair as he kissed the back of my neck softly.

"Brie, people are showing up." I whined as I pulled away from Troy. He laughed as he pulled me towards him. "Baby," he said, his arms circled around me as he pressed his lips tight against mine. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, "I'm tired,"

"I know you are baby girl," Troy pushed back my hair as he kissed me softly. "I do not want to get up; I have felt sick all day today." Troy didn't reply as he rubbed my back softly, he kissed me once and then kissed me once more as he looked over towards Liam. "Both of my babies are tired,"

"All three," I whispered as I leaned back into the pillow. "You have to make a short lived appearance baby girl; I know you don't want to but just for a little while." I groaned as I knew I would have fun but I was too tired to keep moving. Jenni had come home late last night and Troy had to go pick her up because she got a little to drunk.

So I had been up for about an hour or two last night with Troy gone and him needing help getting her in without Jack and Lucille knowing. Troy was pissed off but he was happy that she had called him and not done anything stupid. Carson had been drunk also but he had his own ride coming.

Jenni had awoken around noon with the worst hangover, according to her, and she didn't come out of her room until one. I helped her get into the shower and work it off, we did her makeup and she looked like a fresh new person. "Come on," Troy said gently tugging my arm. I moaned as Troy laughed, "Brie,"

I finally sat up and Troy smiled, "I will take care of Liam," I rolled my eyes as Troy picked up Liam, he instantly started crying as he was woken up from his only hour nap. "Oh hey, none of that," Troy said as he juggled him. Liam cried as he buried his head into Troy's shoulder. "Oh goodness, I have a very tired crew on my hands."

Liam cried harder as I walked over, "I know, daddy is being mean and making us get up." Liam sniffled as he rested his head into Troy's shoulder. His eyes dropped as Troy took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is going to be fun…" Troy mumbled as we all walked out of the bedroom down. Liam began to cry more as we traveled down the stairs.

"Oh no, is that an upset baby?" Lucille came walking over as Troy rolled his eyes, "Which one?"

I turned to smack Troy's shoulder as he laughed, "Troy, don't be mean to your wife of all people."

"He has been an ass the past two days!" I spit at him, Troy looked shocked at the tone in my voice as I frowned. "Troy, you have pissed her off," Jack said coming over; I bit on my lip as Troy looked at me closer. "Brie, I don't know what I did,"

"You have just been an ass! I do not even want to talk to you right now," I pushed off from the floor as I walked towards the kitchen. I pulled up a bottle of water as then went out to the back. Taking a long deep breath, I looked over the backyard. A few people lingered as I saw Mason come over to me.

"Hey there missy," he bumped my hip as I turned to him. "Hi,"

"You sound pissed and really tired," I nodded as I shrugged, "I want to go upstairs and nap but Troy wants me down here. He woke Liam up from his nap and he is fussy. I just want to go to bed."

"Ouch, sounds like Bolton pissed you off."

"Then he wouldn't have sex with me yesterday and I,"

"Woah, woah, stop that right there! I do not want to hear any of that." Mason said holding up his hand, "I do not want to hear any of that,"

I leaned my head down onto the railing as I pressed my palms into my eyes. Mason put his hand on my back as he talked to somebody for a moment before he pulled me up. "Do not melt down here in front of all of these kids. Go inside," he whispered as I put my head down and walked into the house.

"Hey, come here," Troy gently pulled me into his arms as we stepped into the corner. I pushed away from him but I was losing strenght. I finally gave up and collapsed against his chest. "You are a lot more tired than I thought, I'm sorry." His words pressed against my ear as he held me tight.

I didn't respond as he walked me over to a couch, "Just for a little while, we will just sit here and watch the video of pictures go over and over okay?"

Troy pulled me down into his lap as he pressed his lips to my temple. "Goodness, Troy, what do you do to this family? They all want to sleep; Liam is half asleep on Lucille's shoulder."

"Yes, it was my mistake waking both of them up." Troy said as I let my head rest on his shoulder. People began to parade through the living room as I finally got up and walked around. We watched the video; I looked through her scrapbook and signed it as I ate a little food.

"I am going upstairs and I am taking my son with me." I said as Jack was basically holding a sleeping Liam. He had done a little but we were both tired and it was going to be an early morning. "Thank you, I am sorry for today okay?" I nodded as I kissed him, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I retrieved Liam from Jack as it was seven thirty. They were playing music out back and cutting cake in the kitchen as I took him upstairs. I changed his diaper and into a pair of PJ's before I changed into a pair of shorts with a tank top. I then turned off the lights and cuddled up with Liam.

He curled into my body as he murmured something as I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his forehead gently as he yawned, I yawned and we curled up together.

The length of this trip was fun and exciting for Jenni but I was ready to go home. Once everybody knew then I would have a better excuse but we didn't want them to know yet. We were getting close though, just a few weeks until we would be in South Carolina, we will tell everybody together and then I can puke and sleep as much as I want.

My eyes battled but I was losing as they shut tightly. The TV was on a mum as I finally let out a long breath. I heard the easy thump of music but I fell asleep faster than I thought was possible.

* * *

**Wow. I am so sorry. I have been sooooo busy and I have not had a single minute to write. I am leaving today for camp and I will not be home until Friday. Then I have volleyball stuff the following week so I have no clue when you will get another update. I am sorry for the crazy schedule but I have stuff to be doing. I love you all who are sticking with me and all of the nice messages that are being sent. I thank you all and I promise it will get better. Gabi is going to have her emotional ride like you have already seen in this last chapter, its going to be a fun story to write and I am excited. **

**Also, sorry for an mistakes. I am editing this chapter half asleep. So sorry…once again. **

**Oh! HAPPPPYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYY TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLDDD! Muah! ;) I LOOOOVEEEEE YOUUUUUU! **

**Anyways, pleaseeee review! I will hopefully post SOON! **


	5. Heartbeat

Chapter 5 – Heartbeat

"Brie…" Troy pushed me gently as I groaned into my pillow. "Brie," he said once more, I closed my eyes tighter as I pulled the blankets tighter around me. Being home for a few days, I had caught up on some sleep but was still exhausted. "Baby, you have your doctor's appointment this morning."

I shook my head as Troy laughed lightly, his fingers ran down my spine as he then bounced on the bed. I was still sick all the time even though I was past the first trimester so I was hoping we could fix that today. This would be one of the few mornings where I wasn't sick but I did feel sick to my stomach.

I knew it was just barely seven in the morning, my appointment was at eight thirty and it was a thirty minute drive. The only reason I was considering getting up was because I was dying to hear my baby's heartbeat. "Sharpay is already here to watch Liam." He coaxed, "Bentley wants to see his favorite auntie."

Rolling my head over, I looked at him and he smiled at me. His bright white teeth flashing, the teeth he never had to have braces for which made me so jealous when I was a teenager. His blue eyes shined into mine as he leaned forward, "Good morning beautiful," his face light up as I stared dully into his eyes. "Good morning." My voice was flat as Troy shook his head.

"Come on babe, don't you want to hear the heartbeat as much as I do?" his voice was eager and I knew he was excited. "I do not feel good," I pouted, Troy pushed back a sliver of hair as his eyes melted. "I'm sorry baby girl," his rough fingertips brushed against my cheek as I shrugged.

He leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss, "You know it will be fun and exciting." I gave him another look and he smiled, "You are not in the mood for anything are you?" I shrugged my shoulders and then he sighed, followed after that he pulled back the blankets and then reached in to pull me into his chest. His fingers stroked through my hair as his lips pressed against my forehead.

"It will all be worth it,"

"I'm glad you are excited." Troy touched his fingers to my stomach as he stroked it gently. My belly is already bigger than it was with Liam. It stuck out farther and it was going to be tough to hide from anybody now. There was a well formed bump and Troy could not stop touching it.

Troy rested his hand there as he sighed deeply, "Kiss me please," he murmured, I rolled my eyes as I kissed him. "Now can we get up and go please?" I whined as I didn't want to move from underneath the blankets. I never wanted to get out from underneath the blankets.

"It's going to be cold."

"No its not," Troy argued, "Yes it is."

Troy shook his head as he got up from the bed. He went over to our closet and grabbed one of his t-shirts that I loved to wear and then a pair of my jeans, which I didn't know if it was going to fit me any longer. He pushed back the blankets, "I am really excited and all to hear the heartbeat but I just don't feel good."

Troy pulled me up gently as my head felt light and my stomach rolled. "It's the end of the first trimester right? You were done throwing up with Liam at this stage." I shrugged my shoulders as Troy sighed. I stood up as I braced my hand on his shoulders. That's when the rush came and I raced to the bathroom.

I bent over and the vomit hit the white bowl, my eyes bugged as it burned the back of my throat. Troy pulled back my tousled hair as it went on for about another minute or so. I then sat back down onto the ground. Troy let go of my hair gently as he braced his fingers on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I nodded as I stood up and I reached for my tooth brush but Troy pulled me into a hug first. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he kissed my temple. Troy didn't let go as I buried my head into his chest, I had to admit, I was not okay but I didn't want to admit.

Troy knew I wasn't okay, he knew I was frustrated from getting sick all of the time. He kissed the top of my head and then squeezed my arm. Once I nodded my head, he let go and I brushed my teeth and got dressed.

The jeans were snug, very snug. It was time to dig out my maturity clothes if those were any good. I was mostly pregnant during the winter so I was in mostly jeans. I would need to go find some new clothes. Troy sat on the bed as I got ready, his watchful eyes over me as I put the last touches on my outfit.

I traded out Troy's shirt for one of mine and grabbed one of his jackets instead. Once I was finished, I picked up my bag and then I stood in front of Troy. His eyes lifted up to look at me, his hair stood up in the front as his innocent blue eyes looked over me. "Are you ready to go downstairs? We have to be at the doctor's office in fifty minutes."

I nodded as Troy hugged me again; he knew how rough these days can get sometimes. "I'm ready to go hear the baby's heartbeat." I whispered. "Then let's go. Liam wants to see his mommy before you leave and then Bentley, goodness, he is getting so big."

"He is six months old," Troy locked our fingers together as we both walked out of the door together. "I know it's pretty insane." We moved down the stairs as I heard Sharpay's voice and I smiled as I walked down the stairs. "Momma!" Liam spotted me first as he got up from what he was doing to come over to me.

I bent over and greeted him into a hug. "Good morning baby boy," I kissed his temple and he showed me his toy. "Are you going to be good for Auntie Sharpay?" Liam gave me his usual face as he leaned against me. I looked up to see Sharpay was feeding Bentley, "Hey," I said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, "Okay, just sick and tired. I am so tired," my fingers instantly went up to my eyes to rub them. "You look like Bentley." I smiled as Liam wanted to be picked up. "Troy did you give Liam some food?"

"Yes, he got some cereal puffs and yogurt bites." Troy must have gotten up pretty early, have I ever told anybody that I love that man? I turned to look at him as a smile curved over my face. He winked before I put Liam back down with his toys. "We shouldn't be gone too long."

"Have fun, are you guys going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Not yet. We liked the surprise of the baby, I do want a planned nursery though and I want it to be finished." I remember the nursery not being finished when Liam was born, which meant it was just more we had to do with a newborn. Now with a newborn and an almost two year old, then yes, it will be a nightmare.

"Hmm…we will talk about it." Troy said as he put his hand on the small of my back. I nodded as I kissed Liam once more before Liam got distracted by Bubbles running through the living room. I smiled as Troy guided me towards the door as I waved goodbye to Sharpay.

Troy opened the door as Oreo tried to chase us down the stairs. Troy picked her up and then took her back upstairs while I got into the car. Troy opened the garage door and then got into the front seat. I rested my head against the back of the car as I was tired.

Troy rested his hand on my knee as he drove, I shut my eyes at one point and Troy was then shaking my knee. "Come on Brie, we get to hear the heartbeat." I sat up a little more and then he took off his seatbelt. I took mine off and then got out. Troy came around as his arm supported my back.

I rested into him as he kissed my forehead. We were both quiet as we walked into the hospital; the elevators were packed as usual. Troy kept his protective arm around me as he would place small kisses on my forehead and temple as we went. Once we made it to the right floor, Troy went to sign us in as I took a seat.

I was only twelve weeks into this pregnancy but it had been a twelve rough weeks. We are leaving June 3rd for South Carolina, which only created more craziness in my life. Then Troy kept talking about how we should go to New Mexico for a lot of July. Rent an apartment for about three to four weeks before coming home.

Troy bent over and was signing a piece a paper. His butt sticking out, his jeans tight against them. He was in a grey tshirt that sucked on his arms as his Ray bans sat on the top of his head. I rested my head against the back wall as I opened my eyes to see Troy was walking back towards me.

"Hey, no falling asleep," I grinned at the words as he sat down in the chair next to me before he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as his hand rested on my stomach. He stroked it gently as he pressed his lips against my temple. "How about I take you out for ice cream after this for being such a trooper?"

"Thanks but no thanks," I whispered back to him, "Rain check then, okay?" I nodded as he let his arm drap around my lap. "I know this is not the best time to mention this to you but I do not want to forget. As captain of the Lakers, I have a few things I have to do this week."

"Like what?" I asked, he cleared his throat and turned to look away. "Uhm," he rubbed the back of his neck as he chewed on his lip. "I have a signing, a meeting with my agent, I also have a photo-shoot, and then I have to, as captain, be part of the calendar with the cheerleaders."

My lips frowned as he shook his head, "I won't let anything happen, and you know that okay? Please don't freak out, I'll bring Liam with me and everything just so you know I have somebody watching me."

"He'll say eww every time you touch them," a smile bringing up on my face, "You just have to know it means nothing and since you are pregeant I know you are just a little more or easily upset."

"I'm sorry." My words were ice as Troy just nodded, "No, its fine Brie, its what I get for making you go through all of this. I understand, I promise." His words made my heart speed up as he did understand and I loved him for that. I put my fingers underneath his chin as he looked at me in surprise. I pressed my lips against his as he held me.

"Gabriella Bolton," I broke apart as I stood up, Troy followed grabbing my hand as we walked towards the nurse. We went through weight and blood pressure, then a few other things before we went to the room. I laid down onto the bed as Troy grabbed the chair as grabbed it and pulled it closer to me.

He sat down as his fingers stroked mine; I turned to look at Troy as I gave him a smile. "I'm excited,"

"Me too, I think I want to record this so my mom can hear when we tell her."

"Yes, sounds like a deal." Troy grabbed his phone and he got to the recording before he set it to the side. He pushed a thing of hair back before he took a picture of me. I turned my head, "Troy, I look horrible." I said shoving the camera away. Troy laughed, "You never look horrible. I think you look absoutly beautiful."

I rolled my eyes as he tried to take another picture of me. I smiled for him as he smiled once it popped up on his phone. Troy and I posed together as he took a picture. "That may have to be put up on twitter." I pulled the phone from his hands to look at it. "Wait until we tell your parents. There are a few things in the background."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, fine we can wait." I patted his cheek as the door opened and Dr. Kelly walked in. "My favorite people," I gave her a smile as I went up to rub my eyes. "So anything different between this pregnancy and Liam's?" Dr. Kelly sat down in her chair as she popped up the computer screen.

"Yes, everything." My voice was almost a whisper, "Like what?"

"I can barely stay awake, the throwing up is constant and the headaches are killer. I never had a headache with Liam, I mean every now and then but this is almost every day or so. I throw up all day and at first I could not even keep food down."

"You are sleeping a lot more?" she wrote everything down, "Yes, I mean I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning." She nodded as she licked her lips. "It's all very normal. You are twelve weeks, today, so you are officially in your second trimester."

I chewed on my lip as she stood up to come closer. "You are just seeing these symptoms worse than when you had Liam. You are exhausted and that is normal. You have a toddler who is probably running around like crazy. The throwing up I am more concerned over. That should have sort of passed already but you could have it your whole pregnancy."

My eyes bugged out of my head as she shook her head, "No, no, I won't let that happen. I will give you something to help with the nausea. If it doesn't help, call me and I can see what we can do about it. You haven't gained all but five pounds which you need to put on more weight."

I nodded as I knew, "that is more of I can not keep any of the food down." She nodded her own head this time as Troy silently sat in the corner. "Troy, anything you notice that is different?" Troy pulled his legs in and moved his one arm and shrugged. "She is already having a few mood swings on me; I mean the thing that kills me is the exhaustion. It's not her. I hate seeing her like that, because its just not her."

"All I have for that is get the rest. Growing a baby is a lot of work and your body does need a lot of rest. That usually wears off for a while in the second trimester but picks back up in the third because you are just tired of being pregnant and the not sleeping at night." I rolled my eyes, "Do not remind me of those times."

She laughed as Troy squeezed my hand, "Alright, lets see if we can find the baby's heartbeat." She moved the monitor over towards me as I lifted up my shirt. I pulled it all the way up to my chest as you could almost clearly see a bump.

"You are bigger than you were with Liam at this stage, I clearly remember that." My fingers touched my bump as she wrote that down, "Is that mean something is wrong?" Troy asked leaning forward, his elbow resting on his knee. "No, it's perfectly normal. This is her second time around and her body has already been through this so her body is already adjusted."

"So that doesn't mean anything?" I asked, my eyebrows rising up, "Nope. Nothing at all." She grabbed the clear gel, "This could be cold," she warned, the gel hit my stomach as I winced. Troy smiled as he scooted closer to me. The machine booted up and a picture showed up on the screen.

She moved the wand around for a minute and then she stopped, she pointed to the picture. "There you go," her words were soft as Troy and I both stared at the fetus, our baby. Troy squeezed my hand as she fiddled with the computer before she looked at us. "Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, but after we hear it for the first time, we want to record it so our families can hear." Dr. Kelly nodded her head, "Sounds good. Ready?"

Troy and I nodded our heads as I took a deep breath, she pressed a button and the warm heartbeat filled the air. Tears filled my eyes as the heartbeat was strong and steady. Troy's hand pressed firmly into mine as he squeezed it. Dr. Kelly pressed her lips together as a tear fell from my eye. "I am going to go grab the pictures."

Troy thanked her before he got up from the chair, "That's our baby." Troy whispered he tilted his head. He leaned forward to kiss me as another few tears dropped down my cheek. "It's so strong, so vibrant."

Troy laughed, "Sounds just like you, this baby is going to take after you so much." He wiped a few tears away from my eyes as he then kissed me. His kiss was full of something as I kissed him back; once he pulled back I gave him a smile. "Now, wasn't that worth getting out of bed for?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

Troy sat back down as Dr. Kelly came back in, she handed me the pictures as I stared at them. "Alright, did you want to record this?" Troy nodded as he recorded it and then she shut it off. The strong long heartbeat disappeared as my heart raced.

"Now, I want to see you next month around the same time," I nodded, "We are going out of town again, to South Carolina. I just wanted to let you know we were flying again."

"Just be safe. Do everything you did last time alright?" I nodded and she handed me some wet towels to get all of the sticky cold gel off. Once I had it all wiped off, I pulled my shirt down. My hands rested on my belly as Dr. Kelly smiled. "The baby is strong and healthy, you are doing fantastic Gabi."

I thanked her.

"I want you to take these to see if they help with the nausea. Once a day for about two weeks, if the nausea is still there, keep taking them. It's a month supply."

"Alright, sounds fantastic." I grinned as I got down, Troy held my arm as we went out to the desk. "I need to make my next appointment."

"Alright, lets see, a month from now?"

"Sometime around there." I told her, "I have June 25th through the 27th."

"What do you have on the 25th?"

"I have a two thirty or a four."

"The two thirty would be perfect," I said with a smile, she nodded as she put me in. I put it into my iPhone just so I wouldn't forget. I thanked her once more before Troy and I left. "Do you want to grab some breakfast before we go back home?"

I thought about it for a few moments as I nodded, "Yes, let's grab some breakfast." Troy gave me a smile as he put his arms through mine. I kissed him as we both began to walk out. A lot of things change after you hear your baby's heartbeat, and one of those things is that you appreciate the guy standing next to you a whole lot more.

* * *

"A coffee for me," Troy spoke as he rested the menu down onto the table. "I will have a glass of milk," I followed what Troy did as he ordered the same thing for both of us. Troy reached across the table, "I love you," his words were soft and sweet as it fit the moment.

"I love you too Troy," he smiled as he held my hand from across the table. "I enjoy our small moments away from Liam." I smiled as I agreed, "I have a paper to write still," my voice was stringed with stress. "Babe, don't push yourself. You have to relax, okay?" I nodded, "I just want to be done. My goal was to be finished with collage as quick as possible."

"Things happen. Liam happened, its nothing I would change though." I shook my head as she set down our drinks in front of us. "No, I wouldn't change a thing either, it just wasn't my plan."

"I want to know your whole plan."

"My plan before I met you was this, graduate high school, go to college, become a lawyer, kick ass, get married, and then start a family." My fingers wrapped around the glass as I took a small drink. "What about when you met me?"

"Well, once we became serious, everything changed. I no longer wanted to be a lawyer; I just wanted to be something my parents didn't want. Then my dad died, so again, everything changed. I wanted to become a nurse or a teacher, since the one person who sat with me for a while was a nurse until you got there and my dad was a teacher."

"But the whole thing didn't change."

"It did. It became graduate, get out of college as fast as possible, marry you, kick ass, then start a family."

"Marrying me just came sooner," a smirk rose on his face as I nodded my head, "Yes, it did and that still somewhat worked out but the graduating college as fast as possible is still in the works, the family came sooner, and I will probably not work."

"If you want to work you can."

"I go back and forth. With a second child on the way, I am going to go with no." Troy laughed and nodded as he took a drink of his warm coffee. I stared at him as he gave me his warm smile once more before he sort of frowned, "Are you Troy Bolton?" I turned my head slightly to see two teenage girls.

One girl was in a low tank top with white shorts and the other was in a Laker tshirt with a pair of jean shorts. "Yes." Troy's answer was short as his eyes looked into mine. I shrugged as he put his fan smile on, it wasn't as bright or warm as he gave me. Troy signed a few things before they went away, having me take one picture.

"I hate that."

I reached for his hand as I squeezed it, "I don't care if I am alone or with Chad or something but when I am with my wife, and I want to spend the time with my wife. Not signing autographs or anything, I don't get a lot of alone time with you anymore."

I got up from the booth as I went over to slide in next to him. "I think tonight, once Liam goes down, we should lay with each other and watch a movie or just cuddle."

"I think it's a date." Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Do you want to rent a movie?"

"We can get something off on demand."

Troy and I talked for a few more moments until our breakfast came. I scooted back over to my spot on the other side as we both dug into the great food. This was one of our favorite restaurants back in college, "Remember when we talked about going to New Mexico for most of July?"

"Mhm, I still want to do it. I found a condo we could stay at and everything, it's only if you feel like going down there."

"I would have a lot of help with Liam between our moms, get to see my brother for a few weeks until he leaves," my voice dropped as I took a bite out of the pancake. "How is that going?"

"He is going to go. I guess I have to let him go but I don't know, he is going to miss his next niece or nephew's birth and I don't know when he will be able to see him/her."

"That's his loss Brie, he loves you and you love him but it's just not meant to be. He will meet the baby one day and it will all be fine in the end. He just wants to adventure and do something else, maybe he will figure it out after a year or so that he doesn't like it or he will love it. You have to let him go."

I stirred my food around on the plate as just looking at it made my stomach lurch. "I think I am done." I pushed the plate towards him as I ate most of the food. "I know it's hard and it's not easier when my sister is going to be just down at UCLA."

"I envy your guys relationship,"

"Don't we fight a lot?"

"Kyle and I never fight because we never see each other."

Troy put his hand on top of mine as his fingers rushed over mine, he then sighed, "I know that it won't be easy but it will be done. He will call when he can and you will email him like you said you would but I think you guys will be just fine."

I battled tears as Troy got up and came over to me, breaking down was my thing anymore as I almost felt helpless someday. Troy let me bury my head into his side as he kissed me every few minutes. "I hate being pregnant." I whispered to him, "You love being pregnant, you hate everything else."

I sniffed as I rubbed my eyes, "Can we go home? I am tired."

"Sure thing lets go pay and then we can leave." We both got up as I slipped my sunglasses on as the paparazzi were stalking around. Once Troy slipped his wallet back into his jeans before he signed a piece of paper and then he grabbed my hand. He kept me close as pictures were clicked and things were shouted until we were both safely in the car.

Troy started the car and revved out of there.

* * *

"Liam, we need to pack and do everything before we leave." Liam kept getting toys out as we went from one area to another with the toys.

Troy was gone and out doing some stuff with Chad. Taylor was over and was currently going to the bathroom. She was halfway through her pregnancy and everything was going strong. She came walking down the stairs, still in her normal clothes. Her bump wasn't all that big yet when I felt like I needed to go to maternity jeans.

"I am so jealous of you." Taylor looked down and shook her head, "No reason to be that way, you had your first pregnancy this is mine." I rolled my eyes as Liam came up to me and showed me his toy. "Are you and Chad going to find out what sex the baby is?"

"Yes, we want a really planned nursery."

"So do I but I also don't want to know the sex of the baby."

"You really like that? Not knowing?" Taylor crossed her feet underneath her and I nodded, "It was fun, it kept the birth interesting because it was an even bigger prize at the end of the tunnel because I do wonder all of the damn time what the hell I am carrying around but its just fun to guess and make bets with each other."

"I could understand that but I would go crazy." I got up from the floor and then went over to the few pieces of paper. "I already have the room designs picked out. I just don't want to find out."

I showed her the two designs; the one for the boy was with all sports. Liam went neutral with the sports but now he had a few basketball things. The walls were a deep navy with white all around; there was basketballs and footballs everywhere. A few baseballs and the crib was a dark wood.

We were going to get another since Liam would be transitioning or still in his crib when the next baby arrives. "Let me see the girl one," I handed her the other one and she gasped, "I love this one, the boy one is okay but you can't do much with boys but the girl one is gorgeous."

The girl one had three brown walls; one wall was a really cool pattern in pink. Then in solid pink letters it would spell out the name for the baby. The curtains and everything was just beautiful.

"I fell in love with it myself. I really want a girl this time but I had so much fun with Liam that I sort of want another boy."

"I really want a girl; Chad of course wants to have a boy. I really just want it to be healthy."

"That's all I want too."

I smiled as Liam came over to me and handed me a lego. "Thank you," he smiled and then went to give Taylor one. I heard the garage door open as Oreo went flying down the stairs. Bubbles and Nemo followed close behind as they went to hide. Liam got up as a big smile washed over his face.

Troy's voice carried up the stairs as Chad then followed with a laugh. Liam squealed as he then went running over to the stairs, waiting at the baby gate. Once he saw Troy, his face light up like a Christmas tree. "Dada!" Troy couldn't help but let his big smile show as he stepped over and picked him up.

"Hey there big guy!" he giggled and tossed him up into the air. "I can not wait for that," Chad said, I smiled as Liam cuddled into Troy's side and then Taylor looked down at me. Troy looked into the living room and then he took a step back. "Holy shit, my wife is awake." I shook my head as I picked up a lego and threw it at him.

He smiled as he walked into the living room, "I love you." He said laughing, "Funny way to show it," I said poking him, he shrugged, "Sorry, I can't help myself." I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand as Troy gave me a high-five. "How was the workout?" I asked him, "It was good, I am ready to shower and make some dinner or order some dinner."

Troy was all sweaty, his shirt was drenched in sweat and his hair was pulled back as it was wet. His Nike socks were pushed down but his shoes were still crisply tied. "You can both go shower while I order some pizza for everybody." Troy gripped my hand as he helped me up. "Liam needs a bath also," I told him, "How about I give him a bath tomorrow morning or something? Did he do something that makes him need a bath?"

"No, he is just dirty." Troy shrugged, "I think he will be fine, he is a boy." He smirked as I shook my head, Troy handed over Liam as he then leaned over to give me a kiss. "Mmm…your lips taste like salt."

"Means I worked hard babe, anyways, come on Chad." Chad kissed Taylor before rubbing her stomach and going after Troy. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza, it sounds the best." I nodded as I walked off into the kitchen with Liam on my hip. Bubbles was sitting on the counter, licking her paw as if she wasn't harming a thing. "Bubbles! Get down off of the counter," she looked up at me and then looked down to continue licking her paw.

I shook my head as I sat Liam down, my hand stayed on his knee as I leaned forward to push her gently to get down. Liam played with my tshirt as Taylor walked into the kitchen herself. "We need to have a get together before you guys leave, barbeque or something." I nodded, "I can tell Troy about it. I don't know who would want to hold it though."

"If you just want to hold it since you have Liam and he is most comfortable in his home or if we want to come down to our house."

"We always host, if somebody else wants to go on ahead."

"Chad would love to have people over. The guys can get a pickup game going and we can use the pool if wanted. Maybe get together around three or so."

"Want to do it Friday or Saturday?" I asked her, I picked up the phone and she shrugged, I called in and then ordered a cheese, mushroom, and supreme before hanging up.

"I think we should do it Saturday, don't the boys have the cheerleading calendar thing on Friday?"

"He mentioned it." My voice was stiff and she laughed, "You have never liked the cheerleaders have you?"

"No! They always seem to have the hots for my husband or boyfriend, at the time! They never leave him alone. I guess he should have been an ugly guy." Taylor laughed and shook her head, "It doesn't help that we have raging hormones going on." I nodded, "It really doesn't."

I heard footsteps as I turned my head over my shoulder as Troy appeared around the corner. He had on a pair of white basketball shorts with a long sleeve navy shirt. It was some bar we had visited years ago together and he had won a shirt or something like that. It was a very fuzzy night. His wet hair was sticking to his forehead as he probably wouldn't put gel or anything in it.

Troy walked over as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers instantly going to my belly. "We are going to have a BBQ on Saturday at the Danforth's house." I told him as I leaned my head back against his chest. Liam was still sitting on the counter as he played with the hem of my shirt.

"Sounds like a good deal. Who is all invited?"

"Baylor, us and whoever else you guys want to come."

"I think that is plenty right there I mean I really can't think of anybody else."

"Sounds good."

I picked up Liam as I went to find my phone, once I found it; Chad came down the stairs looking a lot like Troy but in black. I pointed him to the kitchen as he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, pretty tired lately but I think its slowly becoming better." I sent Sharpay a text message asking her if she was game for Saturday. Liam was becoming tired as he was burying his head into my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head as the doorbell rang; Troy grabbed some money before grabbing the pizzas from the guy and paying.

I went back into the kitchen to buckle Liam into his highchair and then put a bib around his neck. "Are you going to give him pizza?" I turned to look at Taylor and I laughed, "Yea, why not?"

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"No. He has basically all of his teeth and can chew it, we cut it up and make sure there isn't too much cheese for him to choke on but you have to just watch him."

Taylor looked down at her belly before looking at Chad, "How come I already know what you are going to say?" her eyes looked alarmed and a blush crept up to my cheeks. "What was I going to say then?"

"You want to move up here to be closer to Sharpay and Gabi," Chad mimicked her voice as she looked down; I laughed as Troy got plates down and a few beers out of the fridge. Taylor grabbed me water and then we all sat down as I cut Liam's pizza before I gave it to him.

He instantly picked it up, chewed it, and swallowed. Taylor watched as I sat down to eat a slice, uncapping my water before taking a long drink. "We are not moving. I hate moving." Chad grumbled, "As long as Gabi will be on twenty four hour service calls."

"I would say yes but I will be like seven months pregeant or something like that, Sharpay may be your go to girl." She raised her eyes brows and nodded, "True, very true."

* * *

"Hmm…Liam what do you want me to sing to you?" I stopped in the hallway as I leaned into the bedroom doorway. Troy was sitting down in the rocking chair; Liam was sitting in his lap, rubbing his eyes as he must have read a story to him after changing him into his PJ's.

Taylor and Chad had left about twenty minutes ago and Liam and Troy disappeared about twenty five minutes ago. I stroked my stomach for a moment as I watched them. "Wanna do mommy's favorite or should I find one just for you…" The question hung in the air as I smiled.

"Oh! Uncle Chad and I were listening to some music today and one of my new favorites came on. How about some Jason Aldean…" Troy cleared his throat as my back was facing towards him. "We are just going to jump to the course as I don't remember exactly the words,"

There was a pause before Troy sang, I loved hearing him sing.

"Turn it up a little bit louder, turn it up I love this song. Come on girl, the world is ours. Let's do something right or wrong. Life is short let's go live it. Ain't no time for wasting time. Days like these go by way to fast, yeah, days like these you want to make them last."

I stopped as I had heard the same song earlier, falling in love with it. "Liam, you are going to be a big brother, I mean a great big brother. We got to hear your sibling's heartbeat today and it's strong and I am so excited. I loved when you were a baby and adding another baby to our family, it will be so much fun."

Troy went quiet for a long time as I began to move as tears were placed in my eyes. I watched Troy stand up and I moved to go back to our room. I grabbed the laundry basket as I made sure the animals all had food and then I went back to the room.

Troy appeared in the doorway five minutes later as he had a water bottle and then he looked at me. "You still up for that movie?" he asked, "Yes," Troy nodded as he came over to me and he gave me a hug. "I heard you with Liam," Troy kissed my temple, "What part?"

"All of it. Are you really excited for the next baby?"

"I am beyond excited Brie, I am so excited." A smile lifted to my face as Troy took my hand and we both lay down in bed together. We switched around before we found a movie and I began to rub my eyes. "Let's watch it downstairs. I will stay awake longer down there. This bed makes me want to sleep."

Troy made no objections as we walked down the stairs together. He held me close as we got comfortable on the couch in the living room. Troy had the baby monitor with him as we turned on We Bought a Zoo.

Troy would kiss me every now and then, his fingers were laced with mine and he would rub my stomach lightly. He shifted my shirt lightly as he love to expose my stomach. The tips of his fingers danced around on my stomach as he just wanted to touch it. I smiled as I leaned back against him.

Nothing could get better than this; we never get time like this anymore. "I think you should sing to me too," it was a down point in the movie and Troy and I have seen it before. I bawled the first time.

"Really, did you like my song choice earlier?"

"I loved it."

"One of my favorites is still Chasing Cars,"

"That will always be one of my favorites,"

Troy gave me a smile as he leaned forward to press his lips against mine; I kissed back as I turned over slightly to make the kiss deeper. "I love you," his words were whispered onto my lips. The words vibrating and settling into my brain. A smile appeared on my face.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Alright, let's find the babies heartbeat." I lifted my shirt as Troy squeezed my hand tightly; he gave me a smile as I looked at Dr. Kelly. "Are you guys ready?" she held the cold evil gel in her hands as I glared at it.

"Sure." I said, I squeezed Troy's hand again as he scooted closer. "This may be cold," she warned, once the gel hit my stomach, I flinched and turned my head away. Troy winked as she moved the wand around on my larger stomach, she pointed out the fetus and then she pointed out something else.

"Alright and here is the heartbeat," she pressed a button and the warm sound filled the room. It echoed and I watched it carefully as it was strong. I smiled and Troy gave me a big smile. Then the heartbeat began to race faster and faster, my head snapped towards the little monitor.

"What is going on?" Troy voice was heard as I squirmed, I wanted away, the heartbeat began to fad and then it disappeared all together. Tears formed in my eyes as she hadn't touched anything. I flashed my arms around as I wanted to get away, tears raced down my cheeks.

"Brie!" I cried harder as I then felt Troy's warm hand on my arm. "Brie, baby, wake up." My eyes flashed open, the darkness sinking in around me as I felt the hot wet tears on my face and sweat all around my body. I sat up as I broke out into tears, my body trembled and Troy pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? It was only a dream," my tears grew hot and fast as my hand went to my stomach. I stroked it and Troy kissed my temple, I pulled my legs into my chest as Troy held me for a few more minutes. I was a sweaty mess and I had chills running up and down my body.

"Baby girl," Troy's words pressed against my temple as I shook against him. "It's okay, I promise, its all okay." I shook my head as I turned to press my face into his neck. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he stroked my arm. The tears didn't stop as I kept hearing the noise.

Troy pressed his lips against my temple as I grabbed onto the shirt he was wearing. He must have had to get up and take care of Liam or something. My fingers curled around it and I cried into his chest. Once I stopped shaking, I took some deep breaths as I tried to control myself. Troy laid us both back down as he rubbed his fingers up and down my arm. "Where's your phone?" my voice was weak and tired as Troy looked over at the nightstand.

He reached over to pick it up and he then handed it to me. I took it and then found the recording of the heartbeat; I began to play it as I broke out into tears again. Troy just kept a tight hold on me as he didn't ask for an explanation, I kept listening to it over and over until I was about to fall back asleep.

"I had a dream that while we were at the doctors office, the heartbeat just died. The baby died while we were watching." My fingers shook as Troy only held on to me. "Oh Brie," his hand rested on my stomach as he rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just hold me please, okay? I just don't want you to let me go, I really just want you to hold me." I was getting choked up, my words beginning to sound like a dying plea. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I am right here," I took a deep breath as he stroked my arm and would plant little kisses on me every now and then.

My head rested on his chest as we lay like this. He played the heartbeat a few more time as I tried to relax and go back to sleep. I could tell Troy was falling back asleep as his arms strokes grew farther apart from each other and he would kiss me every now and then.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?" his words were mumbled and he then reached forward and woke up a little bit. "I'm sorry," my words were stressed as I knew he had some things to do in the morning. "Brie, do not be sorry over a dream. You didn't have any control over it okay? I love you and I would do anything for you. You were upset and had every single right to be. How about you just get some more sleep okay?"

"I am scared."

"You won't have the dream again okay?"

I didn't say anything, "Brie, I promise, it will all be okay."

I chewed on my lip as he sat up a little bit, he turned his head and then he kissed me gently. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You are going to be just fine."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you." He nodded, "I would do anything for you baby girl, anything." He held me again as I then this time fell asleep.

* * *

Liam fussed in the back as I held the side dishes with me in the front. "All I am saying is that you barely gave those pills a chance, you can't just go demanding different ones when you took them for two days."

"Troy, what I am saying is that they make me lightheaded and I felt like shit all day. Two days in a row, this morning, I feel a lot better and I didn't take the pill." Troy blew out a long breath as he shook his head, "Brie, you may have just felt like crap those two days. If it continued through day and maybe tomorrow, then you didn't take the pill, I would understand but you are pregnant."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That your body is different, you never feel right anymore and then after the other night." I rolled my eyes as he brought up the nightmares, it was horrible and I felt sick thinking about them. "Troy, I do not want to talk about this anymore. I don't feel good and my head hurts."

Troy didn't respond as I looked out the front window. We were on our way to Taylor's house as Liam was crying in the back. He was cranky from just waking up and he wanted to eat a snack. "Brie, maybe you wouldn't feel nausea any more if you would just take them." I rolled my eyes, "Troy, they make me have a headache and I just don't feel as great."

"Maybe you wouldn't feel nausea on top of all of that. Maybe you will have the headache and maybe you will have the headache but God, you will not feel sick!" he switched lanes to exit the highway as I turned to look out the car window. This had been our thing the last two days. We have fought.

His hand went to my knee but I shoved it off as I didn't want him to touch me right now. "Can we just get through this okay? Let's play happy couple and be done."

"We are not going to pretend to be something we are not. We aren't happy right now, you are frustrated Gabs, I just don't know why you won't help yourself here."

"I just don't think its helping."

"Did you puke yesterday?"

"No."

"How about the day before?"

"No."

"Did you take the pills both days?"

I hesitated, "Yes."

"Did you puke today?"

"Yes."

"Do you see what is going on here? You still have the headache without the pills, you still feel lightheaded without the pills but you won't feel sick if you just take the damn pills. I wouldn't force you to do something if I didn't think it was helping Brie, I just don't make you or insist you do things."

Liam began to kick on the seats as he began to cry, which totally broke me down. We had pulled up to Chad and Taylor's house as he sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me Troy, I don't know," my words left my mouth as he got out of the car and came over to my side. He pulled up the door as he pulled me into his arms.

"Brie, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you upset but you need to understand. I just don't make you do things for no reason, I promise, I love you and I just want you to be happier."

"I hate this," Troy kissed the top of my head as he lifted my chin up with two fingers. He then took the pad of his thumb and wiped my cheeks. "I'm sorry that this sucks for you, I'm sorry its different, you just need to trust me and tell me what you need, I will throw in my advice and when I think I'm right I am not going to give up."

He then dropped the small pill into my palm. "I'll get Liam settled, you just take that and I'll get the rest okay?"

I licked my lips and nodded, "Thank you." Troy just nodded my head and then he kissed my forehead once more. We both began to move around as I almost felt stupid now. I swallowed the pill and then grab the stuff before heading up the drive. Troy got the cranky Liam out of the car as he tried to console him.

I could not deny that it was frustrating, I was probably becoming really frustrating to Troy but he had been really calm through the whole thing. He hasn't yelled or became pissed off and we try to settle it without yelling. I just was stubborn and it was probably worse with the raging hormones but I felt bad.

"Babe," I turned to look at him, his smile coming back, "Please, don't feel bad, I understand." I closed my eyes for a moment. He was most defiantly too good for me.

* * *

I giggled as Bentley looked at me, I picked him up and then snuggled him into my chest. "I can not wait to have my own little baby again," Liam was playing with some toys as Troy was walking back into the kitchen as he glanced at me and then over to Liam. "Liam, wanna go play outside?"

Liam turned as he sat down before twisting his legs to stand back up. He then grabbed his small basketball before running over to Troy, Troy smiled as he picked him up. "Are you all doing okay in here?"

"Yup."

"Dinner is almost done."

"Good." Sharpay replied he nodded as he backed out with Liam and I put Bentley back down onto the ground. "So we decided we are going to have our wedding in December."

"That's scary time for the guys," I mentioned, "We are going to work with there schedule. We have already looked and I think they have a stretch of home games around the beginning of the month and a Saturday off so that's when we will do."

"Genius. I would offer you my house for Bentley but I am due just around then," Sharpay's eyes bounced to mine and she cursed under her breath. "Shit. I completely forgot you were due in December, I might have to switch it up now because I think we chose your due date or close to it."

"Troy is out of town for my due date,"

"Well then it's the week after that, you will be in no way wanting to do wedding stuff."

"Sharpay, it's your wedding. I will do whatever you do unless I am in labor." I told her with a laugh, "I'll talk to Zeke; I don't want you to be miserable pregnant or miserable tired. You will either be really big and not wanting to be a bridesmaid or you will have a tiny baby who will need all of your attention and I want you in the wedding."

I looked at her and I smiled, "You are the best Shar,"

"If we have to we can move it to the end of the month or the beginning of January. We just want something different. You are in September, Taylor, God, your first wedding anniversary is coming up in like days!"

I looked at Taylor as she blushed, "It is. We are both pretty excited, we got through a year." A year is such a deep breath and I let out a long yawn. "Troy and I will hit a year in September. If it was anything, it was a fantastic year, or a little over half a year." I looked down at my wrist, the tattoo shining boldly back at me.

"Girls," Zeke's voice called us as I stood up and Taylor stood. Sharpay grabbed Bentley as she took him outside with her. The guys were all lounging around, I looked around for Troy. Once I didn't spot him on the deck, I looked down to see he was playing on the basketball court with Liam.

Liam would try to dribble the ball as it would just bounce away. Troy would laugh before chasing it down; he went up for a shot as Liam watching him. When it circled the hoop and then fell in, Liam clapped excited and then bounced up and down. Troy picked him up as he tossed him gently into the air.

Liam giggled as Troy moved back to the deck. He looked up and caught me smiling; I winked at him before I moved to being making Liam's plate of food. I then made mine as Troy made his own, sitting next to me. I gave him Liam's plate as we feed him.

"It's been forever since we have all been together."

"I know," the words hung in the air as Zeke smiled, "Its official. We are opening another restaurant in northern California." The group erupted into cheers as we all congratulated him. "We were hesitating but the restaurant keeps getting bigger and it's exciting!"

"Well we have some news I guess, we are going to go to New Mexico for most of July to spend some time with our families." Troy said as he took a drink of his beer. Liam kept reaching for it but I grabbed his hand. "Oh and here," Troy pulled out his phone as he laid it on the table and played the heartbeat.

"Awh!" everybody smiled as I let my hand wonder to my stomach. "Does any of your guys parents know?" Troy shook his head, "No, not yet. We are waiting until we are all together at the reunion and we are going to call my mom and tell her that night."

"Are you going to tell her that you told the Bolton's first?"

"Hell no, my mom would probably explode."

The table laughed as we all began to chat about different things, "Oh so we thought we would wait to tell you guys but we really can't, I am dying." Taylor glanced over at Chad. "They are 99.9% sure that we are going to have…" Taylor paused as she caught Chad's eye.

Chad smiled as he looked down into his lap, a smile drifting onto his face. "A girl." Sharpay busted up from her spot and did a big happy dance; I threw my arms around Taylor as I hugged her tightly. "Finally breaking the boy spell!" Sharpay joined our hug and Troy looked across the table at Chad.

"Dude, Liam and Bentley are going to be her brothers. So she won't be getting hurt any time soon," Chad smiled, "You guys seem to get the fairytale while we are opposite."

The table laughed as Liam looked at Bentley, the two stared at each other and then they both busted out crying. The table glanced at each other and then we all laughed. Troy calmed Liam down and Bentley stopped soon after.

"I miss you guys. We really need to do all of this way more often."

"Yes, I agree. How about we start monthly dinners. It can rotate houses."

"Sounds like a deal."

Everybody high-fives, this was going to be a great summer ahead, even if I was miserably pregeant.

* * *

**Heyy so short story, I finished this chapter and here it is. Ignore grammar. Don't like it, don't read it. Blah blah blah. Hope you all enjoy the story and will update soon! Baseball Lovers will up Sunday. Hopefully I can keep it up every Sunday but I am not sure. Anyways, love you all. Talk to ya soon! **

**Xxxxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Jo**


	6. Bolton Family Love

Chapter 6 – Bolton Family Love

I grunted as I wiped my eyes from the late afternoon flight. Troy picked up a fussy Liam who was tired and who was ready to sleep. I rested my head on the back of the seat as they were finally letting us get up.

I was happy to be back in South Carolina, I was not happy about the two times I got sick on the plane trip here. The exhaustion has worn away a little and was getting better by day but right now, the flight had worn me out. We all had the family dinner of pizza and soda pop and we were telling Troy's family tonight.

There was no way my belly wasn't noticeable and it is hot in South Carolina. I am wearing tank tops and getting in the pool tomorrow so the beans were being spilled tonight.

Troy was excited to tell them and I was excited, I was going to call my mom right afterwards and tell her because I wanted her to know right now. She has been ready for another baby.

Once the seatbelt lights went on, I got up and I rubbed my eyes. Troy leaned over and kissed my temple, "We are almost done…" Troy said with a long sigh. This had been a long trip, no direct flights had happened so we had to stop in Minnesota and then down in Tennessee. We had been flying since five this morning.

Taking a deep breath, I got up grabbing some bags as I looked at Liam. We were going to have Lucille and twenty-four other members of the family put together a puzzle. We had Zeke bake twenty-five cookies, plus more for everybody else but twenty-five of them had letters on them spelling out 'pregnant with baby number two' so everybody would have to put the puzzle together and it would be a group effort. Plus Troy was going to videotape the whole thing to get everybody's reaction.

We had plenty of sonograms to hand out to show and Troy had the heartbeat still on his phone. I smiled as we all got off the plane. Liam reached over for me as I put him on my hip and he held onto my shirt. His head resting on my shoulder as I kissed his forehead, Troy grabbed the stroller as we went over to grab luggage.

I sat down on a bench as I waited, Troy grabbed the two suitcases that was going to last us two weeks here. We had decided that we would go back home for a week, grab all of the animals and then go down to New Mexico for the month. Taylor and Chad were going down for about two weeks and then Zeke and Sharpay for the other two.

Troy rolled the suitcases over to us as he took a deep breath. Even Troy looked exhausted, Liam wasn't sleeping much right now and Troy rubbed one of his eyes. "Uh no, you have the Gabi and Liam syndrome." Troy cracked a smile as he looked at Liam who was battling staying awake.

Going over to the car rental place, Troy did all the paperwork before handing the keys and we were on our way to the beach house. I smiled, as Liam wanted to be placed in his car seat and go to sleep. I wanted to sit down and go to sleep but that wasn't happening.

Troy was on the phone as we packed the car up; I buckled Liam into his car seat as Troy helped me from the other side. "Mom, we are on our way. Yes, we should be there in time for dinner, why are you all eating crazy early? We wanted to nap a little, we have been at this since five this morning, no sorry, three."

Troy rolled his eyes as I got into the back seat with Liam, as I didn't have energy to go all the way over to the front. I yawned deeply as Troy started the car; Liam was beginning to fall asleep. I remember having baby Liam, he was a tiny, and he was like two months old. I shook my head, as I couldn't even imagine him that little anymore.

I laid my head back against the thing as Troy dropped his phone into the cup holder. He groaned in frustration, "You okay babe?" I asked, "My mom is being stubborn. She wants to eat and get everybody off to bed but Sarah and Chris are not here yet and I told her we were all tired."

"Did you tell her Liam was probably going to sleep through dinner then?"

"No."

"I'll call her if you want."

"No, it's okay. She was going to talk to Logan and Meg to see what everybody else wanted to do. I am like really mom? Please," I nodded as I leaned my head over to the window. I pulled my shirt up as I let my belly stick out, which it would do by itself. "Brie, don't taunt me with that beautiful stomach of yours please,"

I giggled as I stroked my fingers over it, I then pulled my baggy shirt down and Troy pulled into the driveway. I unbuckled a half asleep Liam as I placed him on my shoulder. Troy got out and opened my door for me as he put his hand on the small of my back. "Liam and I heading straight for a room."

"I don't know which room is ours, but just go and crash in my parents room which should be on the second floor. I will deal with everything down here."

"Remember, don't tell them anything. After dinner."

"I know babe." He kissed my forehead as he opened the door. I quickly escaped up the stairs as Troy ventured to the backyard where I heard everybody. I found Jack and Lucille's room as I opened the door, Liam and I lay down together as we both passed out…quickly.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked into the back patio where my parents, Meg and Logan, Lilly and Shawn, Mason, Rob and Tish plus all of the kids were hanging out. Only Sarah and Chris and Michelle and Lucas were missing from the group. "Oh no, the big hot shot is here,"

I smiled as I took a seat in a nearby chair; Meg and Lilly were looking around and then frowned. "Where is that gorgeous wife and baby of yours?"

"They both went to crash."

A few people frowned as I lowered my head, "Where did they crash?" my mom asked, "In your guys room. I don't know where we are sleeping yet but I hope somewhere decent."

"Well…"

"We tried to control the kids but you somehow got put out in the living room." I bit my tongue down hard not to spill the beans but we can control that later. "You let them put us in the living room?"

"There is no limit as long as…"

"You are adults! Last time I checked, Gabi and I are married with a one year old." The adults shared looks as I rolled my eyes, "I think I am going to join them for that nap. Is my sister around anywhere?"

"She went out with Haley and Anna."

"Oh fun," I stood up and I looked at my parents, "Wake up when dinner comes, we are all exhausted so wake me. I will be the sensible one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't wake Gabi, just, I'll do it."

"On her period?" my mom asked, I nodded my head, "Yes."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy touched my shoulder gently and then he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Beautiful," I opened my eyes groggily as I felt exhausted still. "Come on, its time for dinner."

I closed my eyes as I let my mouth shut. Liam was squished between us but he curled up in a ball. I smiled as I just wanted to roll over but my stomach blocked any of those attempts. "Baby, come on. We get to tell everybody afterwards." I groaned as Troy smiled as he picked up Liam.

Liam rolled his head over, as he wasn't going to wake up. I got out of bed as I went to grab a sweatshirt and then walked downstairs with Troy. We had informed that we were taking care of dessert tonight. It was tough getting all of the cookies here but we did it. I mean I think we have over fifty cookies so everybody can manhandle the other ones.

"Look! My goodness, he is getting so big!" I smiled as Liam was still sleeping on Troy's shoulder, Troy was trying to coax him awake but it wasn't working out too well. "Here, let me see."

"Gabi you look beautiful as ever," Sarah and Meg both wrapped me in a hug but I tried to side hug them both. "Aw thank you!" Lucille then came over in a crashing hug. "Oh I have missed you! How are you?"

"Very tired."

"Oh flights with toddlers stink don't they?" Troy gave me Liam as I gently began to kiss on his face, he took his fists as he rubbed his eyes but gave up and lay back down. "Liam, Grandma and Grandpa want to see you and all your aunts." Liam shook his head into my shoulder as I laughed.

"What he was like two months old last time you guys were here." I nodded, "Yea, he was a baby." I said, I put to where he was facing the table; he held onto his blanket and then rubbed his eyes before opening them. "Oh look at my baby boy," Troy sat next to me as everybody was gathered around the huge table.

People passed out pizza as I shared with Liam, taking bites as Troy scarfed down a few. I felt sick so I stopped and Troy rubbed my back softly as he looked at me. "So as Gabi and I said, we are taking care of dessert." Troy said scooting back his chair. "But before you can eat it," he grabbed the box of cookies that had Zeke's restaurant name across the front.

"Ohh…I love that place."

"Zeke owns it so we had him make a bunch of cookies but we have a game for you to play. Thought it would be a fun family activity to see how well you guys work together. So I am going to have Jack, Lucille, Rob, Tish, Meg, Logan, Lilly, Shawn, Chris, Sarah, Michelle, Lucas, Mason, Jenni, Haley, Abby, Jillian, Anthony, Becca, Emma, Josh, Aiden, Dalton, Derek, Brett all have a cookie with a letter on it. Everybody else can help but Gabi and myself since we know what it says."

Troy began to hand the cookies out as I began the video type while he was explaining so they knew what was going on. Once Troy was done handing out, everybody laid their cookies down. "We have plenty for everybody in another box but you have to figure out before you can eat."

Everybody looked and commented on the letters they had. They laid them out and began making words with each cookie but none of them were coming up with any of the right words.

"There? No there is no H."

"Peggy?"

"Nope."

Liam sat on my lap as he played with the cookie Troy gave him, it was a small one and to keep him busy. "Ugh, there are so many options, how many words are there?" Jillian asked, "Five." Troy responded, Jillian and Haley both groaned as they counted out the letters and began to divide them up.

I shook my head; we had been going on this for about twenty minutes. "Another ten minutes and we will give you another hint." I said they began sliding around the cookies but not coming up with any of the right words. Be was done several times, they tried to put together Lakers but never worked and then they worked with Bolton but again, nothing.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?"

I tried not to smile as I looked at Troy, "The words start with, in this order, P, W, B, N, T." Troy said they found all of those letters as they put them into an order. "Oh, hey is two a word?" I nodded my head, "Congrats you have one word out of five." I said with a smile. Troy nodded as they scrabbled the words around some more.

"With?" Aiden asked, I nodded my head as they all high fived as they looked at the remaining letters. Jillian turned her head; Meg shook her head as Lucille looked at all of the letters. I wanted to bust out laughing but I couldn't.

"Wait, I think, move this to here." Emma mumbled, Anthony moved the piece as Logan moved another piece as they put number together. They might get it before they put the rest of the puzzle together.

"Here…" Jenni then gasped, Lucille looked at her and then she began to wave her hands in front of her face. "Move these to here, oh my God, let me do it." She said she covered the letters as she began to cry as her hands shook. She kept looking up at me as I nodded my head and she then pulled back. She tried to contain herself as she bounced up and down. "Pregnant with baby number two! Gabi is pregnant with baby number two!" Jenni screeched. Lucille read it a few times as everybody looked at her. The information began to set in as she glanced over the words; "Pregnant with baby number two…" she looked at it and looked at it before she screamed.

Troy busted out laughing as everybody began to have that look of shock on their faces. Eyes pointing to me as I nodded my head, "Yes, we are pregnant with baby number two." Lucille jumped up and Jenni both went over to greet me in a huge hug. They were both crying which made me cry. Meg and Sarah were both near us as they congratulated us.

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen and half weeks," I said, she looked at me and then over at Troy, "You knew when you came down to graduation!" she accursed, I nodded, "We didn't want to tell anybody until after the first trimester, since Taylor and everything so we waited. It was hard but that was amazing. It almost took you forty five minutes."

Everybody began to talk about baby news and then they all calmed and Troy brought out more cookies. I lifted my sweatshirt as Lucille gaped, "Wow you are so big already!" she placed her hand on my stomach as chills ran down my back. Jack then came over; he gave me a huge hug. "Congrats," he said as he held onto me for a moment.

"Thanks Jack," I whispered, "Your dad would have been so happy,"

"I know." Once everybody got there hugs and shock in, Chris smiled, "I am so right." He cheered, everybody looked at him confused, "I said last year, Gabi probably wont be able to participate in Bolton Boot Camp due to being pregnant." I frowned as I do remember this now. The family laughed as Troy put his arm around my waist, "Not funny." I mentioned.

"Well I'm sorry baby girl, but its true." I nodded as I yawned, "When is your due date?" Lucille asked, "December 5th," everybody in the room grew quiet as the thought went into right into Troy's basketball season. It had defiantly been thought about between us. We talked about it and unfortunately they were on the road on that date but Liam was not born on his due date.

"Where will you be Troy?"

"In New Orleans but that's months from now, so we are going to take this step by step until then. I am going to do everything to be there." Troy tightened my hand, "But for now we are just trying to get through the pregnancy,"

"Oh no, has it been rough?" Lucille asked, she then gasped, "They are no way sleeping on the couch, that is unacceptable, she is pregnant and that's just not no." I raised my eyebrows, "We were thrown on the couch?" Troy nodded, "I was going to try and correct that earlier but I couldn't blow the secret."

"How long have you known?"

"About seven weeks," I said, "I didn't want to keep it but I wanted to tell you in person and this was perfect timing."

"Sounds like Christmas is at the Bolton household in California this year."

"We do play at home this year."

"We can always talk about that later," Sarah, said with a smile, she usually controlled all of this. I smiled as Lucille came over to me and she looked at Liam. "Does he know?"

"How much can a one year old understand? Troy and I tell him he is going to be a big brother but I don't know how much he is going to understand of that."

"Troy sensed when I was pregnant with Jenni. He asked me about it before we even told him and he was what five or six?" my eyes bugged as I laughed, "Well Liam does like to cuddle more, I mean he always loved to cuddle but now its all the time. I love it though."

"He could know."

I smiled as I looked over at Liam who was with Jenni and Jillian. "How did you tell Troy?" a few people perked into the conversation as I smiled, "That was fun. I was six weeks pregnant when I found out. Troy was going on the road for basketball and I went to have a sonogram done to get a picture." I paused as Troy was peaking a look at me.

"When he got home, I was waiting in the new nursery. I left hints telling him to do things and Liam had a shirt on that said 'I'm a big boy now.' Before he walked into the nursery where I had a huge picture of the sonogram with the due date written underneath the sac. I was sitting in the corner to see his reaction."

"Did he freak?" Meg asked I nodded as I giggled, "I did not freak out." Troy said as he came over to wrap his arms around me, "But it just so happens you did." I told him as I hugged on his arm. Troy shook his head as he looked at his mom. "So who's room are we getting. I am thinking Liam is about to crash over there."

"I think I am about to crash," I said yawning, "Have you heard the heartbeat yet?" Haley asked I smiled as I nodded, "I waited to do it with Troy so we only heard it about two weeks ago." I said with a big smile, Troy pulled out his phone as he then played it for everybody. "Awe,"

Lucille was crying as she came over to hug me. "I'm so excited." She said with a smile, "I am going to live at your house." Troy choked on his water he was drinking. "Mom…remember dad has a job and so do you."

"Lucille, they are gown adults." Lucille pouted, "You can stay for a lot of December." I smiled as Sarah and Chris made Anthony and Aiden move out of the room where we were going to stay. "After all of this excitement, I am going to bed. Well no, I am going to call my mom."

"She doesn't know yet?" I shook my head, "Besides our friends, you are the first people we told."

"Brie, why don't you wait until we are in New Mexico to tell her?"

"I'll be like sixteen weeks pregnant. I could barely keep this from your mom any longer."

Troy nodded as he gave me Liam as we both went out to the back deck. I called my mom as Liam played with the strings on my jacket. "Hello?"

"Kyle! Hey," I said with a smile, "Oh hi, what are you up too?"

"Getting ready to go to bed, we traveled all day to South Carolina."

"Oh fun, how is my little guy?"

"Good, tired, ready for bed but I need to tell the family something. Is everybody home?"

"Yes, I am just packing some stuff up. I am heading to Europe with mom to go to the college and look around. Find a place to stay since they don't make us stay on dorms."

"When are you going to Europe?" I asked him, my body sitting up, "Uhm, three weeks I think? Late June, why?"

"I am going to be in New Mexico around then, I want to go with you."

"Why?"

"I want to see where you are going to live and go to school."

"We are going for five days and everything,"

"I want to go."

"Okay, are you going to talk to your husband about this?"

"He has no control of what I do, yes, I will talk to him but he will be able to handle Liam for five days by himself. But I am really tired and I need to talk to all three or you."

"Okay, okay," Kyle then shouted for my mom and Sam saying I was on the phone. "Alright Gabi, you are on speaker."

"Hi sweetie!"

"Hi mom, Sam, Liam can you say hi?"

"Hhhi." Liam said or tried to say. "Aw! He is getting so big!"

I smiled, as Liam wanted down from my lap as I kissed the top of his head, "Well Liam is big now because well he wont be the littlest anymore."

The other end was silent as nobody talked. "What are you talking about?"

I laughed, "I'm pregnant."

My mom screamed from the other end as Liam looked at the phone. "You're pregnant!?" she asked, "Yes, I am thirteen and half weeks pregnant."

"How long have you known for?"

"About six and to seven weeks. We were waiting for everything to settle down and for us to get through the first trimester easily."

"Aw! I am so excited! How has the pregnancy been then?"

"Rough."

"Wait, you knew at my graduation…Oh, El, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been as pissy as I was with you. I yelled at you, oh God." Kyle was freaking out. "It's not all your fault. My emotions were running really high and I was upset. Plus I had traveled and it hasn't been good so don't blame yourself."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine."

"Wait, can you go to Europe?"

"Yes."

"You are going to go?"

"I want to. I should be perfectly fine to go. I have flown to New Mexico several times and now to South Carolina. As long as it isn't the third trimester."

"It won't be. When is the baby due?"

"December 5th but I am very tired guys. I am going to go get Liam ready for bed and then crash for hours on end."

"Good night sweetie, give Liam and the new baby a kiss for me! I love you!"

"I love you too mom, I love you Sam, and I love you Kyle!"

"Love you too!" Sam and Kyle said back. I smiled as we hung up and I stood up. Troy and Logan were standing inside talking as I came in. Liam was resting his head against my shoulder as I kissed him gently. "I am going to get him ready for bed and then go to bed myself."

"I will be up in a little while okay?" he came over and kissed Liam's forehead before he kissed me on the lips and then the forehead. His fingers traced my stomach as I kissed him softly back. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I took Liam upstairs as I laid him down on the, grabbed a diaper and some PJ's to change him into. Once he was all snuggled up, I changed my clothes, washed my face, and then crawled into bed where he crawled right up next to me. He gave me a kiss before he cuddled into me.

I yawned as I turned out the lights. Not but thirty minutes later the door opened and Troy walked in, turned on a lamp as he quietly moved around until he turned to look at me. His face smiled as he looked at Liam, "This is how he fell asleep." I whispered, "Do you want me to move him?"

"I want to cuddle with you."

"Let me change and then ill move him to his crib." I nodded as I kissed Liam a few times and then Troy lifted him from my side as he whined. Troy then rocked him for a moment as he kissed his temple before laying him down into the bed. Troy came back over as he crawled under the covers, his arms circling around me as he kissed my temple. "How are you feeling?" his words whispered into my ear as they made chills run down my back. "Okay. I just want to sleep." My voice was tired. "Go to bed baby girl."

My nose buried into his side as he kissed me gently.

* * *

"Troy, why are you jabbing me?" I groaned as I rolled over onto my side. "Em?" Troy groaned I felt the bed bounce a little as I let my headrest into Troy's body. Troy adjusted as he held me as Troy then poked me again. "Troy, why are you poking me?"

"I am seriously not poking you baby." I finally opened my eyes and looked at Troy before turning my head over to see Liam's big blue eyes staring back at me. I jumped up from my spot as Troy was startled. "Troy, please tell me your dad or mom got him out of bed." Troy sat up and looked at Liam. He smiled at the both of us as Troy glanced over at the pack n play.

"No…I think he got out himself." I picked him up as I laid him down onto the bed. "Liam," I scolded, "You are supposed to cry until you get what you want. Not climb out of your crib." Liam cooed as he played with the blankets before giving me that glance with his big eyes. I shook my head as I kissed his head while I snuggled back down into my pillow. "Does that mean we need to start looking for a big boy bed?" Troy asked, his voice attentive.

"I don't know. We can talk about it with your mom." I whispered as Troy held me in his arms, Liam rested in-between us as a knock pounded on the door. Troy groaned as I buried my head down into his side. "What?" Troy called out, "Everybody is going to the beach today! Come get some breakfast!" Jenni yelled before the next door was knocked on.

Troy held onto me as he leaned over to gently kiss me. "Liam, do you want to go to the beach?" Liam looked at Troy, of us living in California, we barely went to the beach sometimes, and we were just so busy. The last time we probably went was before his first birthday. "Bitch?" I pursed my lips trying not to laugh as Troy almost fell backwards. I then began to laugh as Liam looked at me. "Honey, no, beach." Liam turned his head, "Don't say those words okay?"

He shrugged as he finally began to play again, "I guess we need to clean up our language up huh?" Troy said with a shift of a smile. "Probably." I grumbled, "Which seems to be hard to do sometimes…" I told him as I shrugged, "Yes, I know. Being our age its just natural."

"It's basically my language."

"What are you guys doing in there?" Jenni yelled I rolled my eyes as I sat up as I pushed the blankets away. I pulled on a t-shirt with a pair of jogging shirts. Liam reached for me with his footie PJ's on. I picked him up as he rested on my hip he lowered his head onto my shoulder as he made his endless babble as Troy put his shirt on. Troy pulled on his string as he handed me a jacket as we all went downstairs.

"You are such a beautiful family," Troy snapped his attention to Meg who was looking at us. Troy rubbed one of his eyes, "Thanks Meg," Meg nodded her head, "It's true. Liam is so cute in his little PJ's."

"He escaped his pin this morning," Troy said as we hit the flat ground. "Oh no, that's never fun. How old is he?"

"Sixteen months old," Troy clarified as we went into the kitchen where it was bustling with activity. "Good Morning," people greeted from around us. I took a deep breath as all the different types of foods entered my nose. I felt the hot acid in my throat as I quietly moved backwards before handing Liam over to Troy. I escaped to a bathroom as the nothing content came out of my stomach.

Troy was quick to come in behind me. "Hey," he didn't have Liam as he rubbed my back. "You okay?" he asked, his voice soft as I nodded, my brown orbs welled up as he pulled me into his chest. He relaxed against the bathroom wall as he let me relax against him. We sat like this for a few more moments as Troy kissed my temple. "Does everybody know?" I asked, "No, you went off quietly and once I noticed, I handed Liam to one of my many aunts before following you."

I stood up as I fixed myself in the mirror, Troy sat on the floor as I brushed my teeth and washed my face hoping to get some of the red to disappear. Once I turned to look at him, his face was soft and gentle as I sighed. "I love you," I started, "And thank you for everything." Troy stood up as he pulled me back into his arm. "Don't thank me, I am just your rock."

"Then I couldn't have asked for a better rock." Troy laughed as he kissed the top of my head as we emerged from the bathroom. He locked our hands together as he kissed me softly. We went back outside to see the whole family eating, Liam sitting in Lucille's lap. Once he noticed Troy and I walk back in he got all excited. His face glowing as I laughed.

"Where did you to go off too?" Jenni asked, her eyes glancing at Troy. "Jenni, its really none of your business." Troy said as he pulled out my chair. "Ohh…so that's what you were doing."

"Damnit, Jenni, can you just please stop talking okay?" the area around us went silent…nobody moved as Troy and Jenni stared at each other. "Jenni, Troy," Jack said, his tone stiff. "Dad, there is no reason to act like I am still a teenager. Jenni just needs to stay out of something we don't want to tell everybody. Is that not okay or am I missing something."

I reached for Troy's hand, "Troy, baby," I whispered as he looked down at me. I pulled him down into a chair as he sat stiffly. I sighed as I let Liam eat what was in front of him as Jenni got up from the table and left. "There can never not be drama, can there?" Logan tried to joke but nobody went along with it. I scratched my lip as I let out a long breath.

"Sorry everybody," I said quietly, "Brie, don't be sorry."

After that, regular conversations restarted and Troy ate his breakfast as I ate some toast. Liam finished his own breakfast as everybody picked up conversation as Jack came over. "I want to know," he said quietly, "And I want to know right now." Jack's voice was stern as I bit on my lip. "Dad, we are a married coupe. We don't live under your household." Troy's voice was a very whispered tone as he looked at him.

"Then give me one answer, were you having sex?"

"No!" Troy jumped up in aggression, "Dad," Troy fought back a lot of words as he paced himself. This is a side of Troy I only saw often, sometimes never, when he gets upset or angry with somebody he just had to cool down. "I am going to go for a run." He finally announced before he walked upstairs. Liam and I were the only ones left at the table as I cleared my throat.

Most of the kids were gone changing into swimsuits as I heard a door slam shut. I cringed as I softly got up and I put Liam into the living room with some toys. "I know, I don't want to set you off either but is everything okay?"

I nodded my head towards Lucille, "Troy is just trying to protect me. I got sick and I just didn't want everybody to know. I mean it's not the coolest thing in the world. I was upset and I am just pretty tired."

Lucille came over and gave me a hug, "We are just adding stress, and a day at the beach will do you so good." She said, I smiled as I thanked her, "I'm sorry for everything that went down at breakfast."

"What kind of reunion would this be without all the kids and adults fighting?" I giggled and nodded in agreement, "Very true." I told her. I heard a door open and then Jenni came jogging down the stairs in a sports bra, her ear buds poked in her ears, her eyes scanning a playlist that displayed on her phone.

She moved through the door as Troy quickly followed almost doing the same exact thing. Lucille and I laughed as they then ran into each other, causing a breakout of fights. Troy huffed moving around her as he left. I sighed as I looked at Liam, "Looks like we are on our own to get ready for the beach."

"We probably wont go for another hour or so. Everybody takes forever to get ready." I nodded as I scooped up Liam as he took a deep breath. He mumbled a few words before I set him down on my bed in the room. I grabbed his swimwear before I changed him before placing him on the floor. I found a bikini before slipping it on, my belly swollen as I tied it. I fixed my hair as the door creaked open.

I heard Troy's music from a mile away as I poked my head out of the bathroom. He pulled it ear buds out as he sat down onto the floor. Liam crawled towards him as he giggled; I smiled as Troy lifted him into the air. "Did you have a good run?" I asked him, "yes," Troy's answer was short. I glanced at him as he sat up, he settled Liam down into his lap as he glanced at me, and he rested his head on the end of the bed.

"Brie, I need to apologize for how I acted this morning. That was horrible." I nodded as I raised my eyebrows, "I know, it was horrible. You need to talk to your sister though."

"I know. I am just waiting for her to get back." Troy's eyes glanced down my body as a smirk climbed over his face. "I love the look," I rolled my eyes as I went back into the bathroom. I heard some rustling around in the bedroom as I touched up some stuff in the bathroom before Troy walked in sliding his arms around my waist. His lips pressed against my neck as he slowly began to suck.

"Don't start something you wont be able to finish," I gasped as he hit a sweet spot, Troy grinned with satisfaction before he pulled away, he then trailed kisses down the side of my neck before he got close to my lips. He then trailed off and he pressed his lips against mine. His smile big and wide as he pulled back. "I am going to get ready,"

"You do that…" I whispered as I stepped out of the bathroom, my eyes in a daze. Troy winked as I smiled back; my heart beat as Troy still made me flutter. Liam looked at me as I prepared a diaper bag. Once I finished, I grabbed a strapless sundress as I chewed on my lip. I pulled it on before slipping on a pair of sandals.

I put little sandals on Liam as he walked around. I grabbed towels as Troy emerged from the bathroom; he picked up Liam as he opened the door. I followed with the bags as Troy almost ran into Jenni. "Hey, can we talk?" Troy's voice looked at her as I waited for a response. "I wanted to apologize first…" Jenni said, "I shouldn't have said anything at breakfast earlier."

"Thanks for apologizing but I should say sorry too because it was my own fault for keeping it going but Liam wants to go play with his favorite aunt." Jenni cheered as she then stopped, "You better have a girl. If you don't then I have to pick a favorite." I laughed as Troy shook his head, "Whatever you say Jenni,"

* * *

"Ready, one…two…three!" Troy and I pulled Liam up as the waves crashed underneath of him. He giggled as I smiled; Troy picked him up as most of the Bolton's were wading through the surf. Troy looked down at my belly as a small smile fought its way to his lips. "What are you looking at?"

"My beautiful, pregnant, wife." Troy whispered as he came a few feet closer as Liam patted onto his chest. He then rubbed his eyes, which was covered with salt water, Liam burst into tears as Troy quickly pulled back, "Oh buddy, that is something you probably shouldn't have done." Troy and I both made our way out of the water as we went back to our towels.

I pulled out my cell phone before deciding it was getting close to naptime. Liam was getting tired from the nice warm sun. I lay back onto the sand as Troy tried to help Liam, washing his eye out with some water as he screamed. Troy sat back on his knees as Troy shook his head. Liam cried as he looked over at me. I picked him up as I laid my hand on his back. "Hey baby," I kissed his temple as he lay on top of my chest.

Troy watched us as Liam wanted to rub his eyes some more but I stopped him from getting any more sand in his eyes. "I think its time for a bath and nap time." I said standing up, "No! My sand buddy is leaving?" Jenni pouted as Troy stood up as he dug his feet into the sand. "Yes, he keeps wanting to rub his eyes and he fails to realize he has sand on his hands." Troy picked up the bags as I stood up. "We might come back out if Liam goes down easy." I said with a grunt.

"I might be back out, let her lay down long enough, she is going to pass out." I pushed Troy gently as I laughed, "Don't be mean!"

"I wasn't being mean, I was saying the truth." I rolled my eyes at the twist of his words. He gave me his normal smile as I then reached for the rest of our stuff as we headed towards the door. A few of the kids stopped us in the air as they wanted to know where we were going but Troy explained it was naptime as we kept going. Liam cried as he kept trying to touch his face and we wouldn't let him.

I kissed his forehead as we made it back to the shower. I rinsed off at the little shower outside before I carried forward going in. I took Liam up to the bathroom, as Troy was close behind me. Troy grabbed a towel and some clothes for Liam to change into once we were done. I thanked him as we carried on. I placed Liam down into the semi warm water as I washed his hands off. Once I let his hands go he went straight for his eyes.

"He is tired," I sighed as I leaned against the back wall. "You look tired," Troy said sitting down next to me. "I am tired," I whispered, my head leaning against Troy's shoulder. He kissed my forehead as we let Liam play for a few minutes before washing him up and taking him out. Troy put him in a fresh diaper and clothes before he tossed him the in air.

"You ready for a nap?" Liam gave a tiny smile as he then rested his head against Troy. I smiled as I crawled over to the bed. Troy laid Liam down into the pack n play as I let out a long yawn.

"I have something we need to talk about," I told Troy, he looked at me and I got up off the bed. "Let's go downstairs and talk," I told him, he nodded as he swiftly picked up my hand as we walked down the stairs together. He went to lay on the couch as he pulled me close. "I want to go to Europe with Kyle and my mom," I blurted, Troy didn't say anything. "You what?"

I took a deep breath, "I want to go to Europe with my mom and Kyle when they go to look at the college and find a place for him to stay." Troy again, didn't talk for several minutes. "When?"

"The first week we will be down in New Mexico. They leave the 25th and are coming back the 29th." Troy didn't say much as he sighed, "Brie, I don't know how much I like this…"

"Why?"

"You are pregnant for starters."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my eyes glancing up back at his. "I just don't want you to get hurt and that is a really long flight." My brows creased as I huffed, "I have been flying across the country with no problem. We are driving to New Mexico, what is going to be the big deal? I promise, after that no more traveling." I held up my pinky, "Plus that gives you and Liam almost five days without me."

"He will miss you."

"I will miss him but I want to do this so I know where he is living and what it looks like. I want to know." Troy nodded, "Fair enough but you have to call me at every chance you get during the flights."

"Fair enough." He shook on it as he kissed my temple. "Now, I think I am going to go crash with Liam for a little bit." I said with a long yawn. "Awh, why don't you come back out to the beach with me?" he asked, his lips in a pout. I felt a devilish smile cross my face, "How about you and I go to the beach later…" Troy raised his eyebrows and then nodded. "Alright." He leaned forward to kiss me as I pulled back teasingly.

His eyes grew wide in shock as I walked up the stairs, swaying slightly as I heard a low grumble come from Troy's mouth. I felt my lips tug into a smirk as I turned back around so he could see it. "That is cruel." He said getting up, tugging his board shorts. "I know." I winked before I disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

"So have you guys started to pick out names?" Troy glanced over at me and I nodded, "A couple."

"What are they?"

Troy let out a sigh as a smile crept over his face, "Just give us a few,"

"Well we looked at a few for girls like Brooklyn, Logan, Emma, Abigail, Payton…" I said with a small smile myself, "For some boys names we have looked at are Ryan, Mason, Luke, Evan, Nolan, and Brenden." Troy sent me a mischievous look as I shook my head, "I hate that name and he wont let it go." I told everybody, "What Brenden?" I nodded my head, "I have never liked that name. Back in like freshman year, the hottest guy in my school was a Brenden and I was quickly turned off by his name."

Jack laughed as Troy looked at me in surprise, "Okay, so maybe not Brenden,"

Liam tapped his hands on the plate as he then began to cry. His head thrown back as tears washed out of his eyes. Troy quickly pushed his chair back as Jillian and Anna looked over at Liam as if they were asking what's wrong. Troy swiftly picked Liam up as he cried some more before he walked into the living room. "It's getting close to bed time and he has had a long day," I told everybody.

"I have never seen him that upset before," Lucille said, "Did you not see him on the beach?" Jenni asked, "That's not fair, he kept rubbing sand in his eyes!" I protested, "I am not saying that I am just saying he seems to be a little more…I don't know the word I am looking for…"

"Wanting more attention." She finished, "He gets all of my attention," I said confused; she shrugged as I shook my head. "Sure, if that's what he wants he is doing good."

"Hey Brie," Troy's voice came through the door as I excused myself from the table. I went into the living room as Liam was still holding onto Troy. "I'll put him to bed." I said as I lifted him up out of Troy's arms. Troy relaxed and then he smoothed his hand over Liam's back, only hiccups remaining.

"Do you think he is just tired?" Troy asked, I nodded, "I do."

"Okay, I am going to go finish dinner. I then want to take you down to the beach," I nodded as I pushed some hair behind my ears as I kissed Liam's temple as I took him upstairs. Changing him into his pale yellow PJ's before I sat on my bed as I held him. He curled into me as his blue eyes looked into mine. "Mommaa," he said with a big smile, I kissed his forehead as I dimmed the lights and he began to fall asleep. I sang him a song as I then stood up before setting him down into the crib.

He let his fingers linger on my shirt as I let him unlatch his grip. I kissed his forehead before I walked back out the door to see they had moved outside. Troy was waiting with a jacket and a pair of my shoes in his hand. He was talking to his Uncle Logan as I thought about us naming, if we had, a daughter Logan. I loved the name for a girl and I didn't understand why.

Once Troy saw me he handed me a pair of shoes while he glanced at his mom. "Can you just listen for Liam? We will be back in about thirty to forty five minutes." Lucille nodded as I handed over the baby monitor. I thanked her as Troy took my hand as we walked down the sand. The chills rushed in the air as I pulled my jacket on tighter. Troy put his arm around me as he then took a few steps out of the view from the house as his lips traced over mine.

I had barely anytime to breath as the kiss overtook my body. A warm rush went through my veins as Goosebumps popped up everywhere. I felt a tingle in my body as I let my legs wrap around Troy's waist. He supported my body as I kissed him deeper, his wet lounge gliding through my mouth as I moaned, "We need to find a room." I whispered, "Or something," I begged, I couldn't hold out much longer. Troy glanced over his shoulder as we moved further down the beach, as far away from the house as we could get.

Mason owned a very secluded area of the beach. There was his house and nobody for a few miles. As we moved down Troy laid down a few towels as we lowered ourselves down to the ground.

He began to kiss me harder, his lips pushing over mine as he let his arms wrap around my waist to pull me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss as I felt my body not able to control the emotions I was feeling. I started to become breathless as Troy came back to my lips. My body surged with energy as I let my hand slip underneath Troy's nice white shirt from American Eagle. I slipped it up over his head as he began to tangle with my tank top I was wearing.

My fingers went to unfasten his belt as Troy sat back trying to get my shirt over my head. I raised my arms for it to come loose as he discarded it tossing it to the side. I went back to his buckle as I undid it. Troy swiftly kicked his jeans off before he let kissed trail my stomach. My bikini top waiting for him, Troy's black boxers hugged his hips as I felt my back arch just looking at him.

Troy untied my bikini as he stop to look at me, "Are you okay?" his words were a dangerous whisper, "God, just touch me," I begged, "Then I will be okay," my needs were quickly satisfied as he slowly began to suck on my nipple. I closed my eyes as I moaned when he moved over to me other one. "Troy, come on," I begged, he smiled teasingly as he trailed my body with kisses, his hands sticking at my sides, his finger playing dirty tricks on me.

Once he slide off my shorts and panties, I pulled down his boxers, as he was quick to enter. "Faster," I begged him, Troy pressed himself up, as he obliged as I let out a long moan, my nails dug into Troy's back as Troy met his lips with mine.

* * *

Troy rolled over onto the other towel as he connected his hand with mine. The sound of the waves colliding with the beach as I turned on my side to face Troy, I smiled towards him as he gave me a smile. "That was amazing." I whispered he nodded with a big smile on his face. "You find new ways to surprise me everyday."

I shrugged as I sat up as I looked around for all of my clothes. I tossed Troy his jeans and his t-shirt as I retrieved my bikini top and panties before slipping them. I took my shorts as sand was everywhere on my body. I pulled back on my shirt as Troy stood gathering the towels. "You ready to go back?" I pulled my hair back into a messy bun as I shook my head.

"Lets jump into the water!"

"With our clothes on?" Troy questioned, "Yes, just to make it seem we went on a long walk." I whispered, Troy arms circling around my back. Troy kissed right below my ear, "Fair enough." We both went running towards the ocean as we let out a delight of laughter. He picked me up and swirled me around as he kissed me. His lips moving on top of mine.

The water splashed us as we both moved our way back to shore; Troy held my hand as we walked back to the beach house. Troy would laugh as he pressed small kisses onto my temple. Austin and Anna greeted us as we came walking back. Troy lifted Anna into the air as he gave me the towels. Lucille came down as she gave a smile.

"He never made a peep," she said with a grin, "Did you guys go for a walk?" she asked, our bodies were dripping wet, sand in places where I never want to have sand again and our hands connected tightly. "Yea, just a little downtime. We don't get that much lately."

"Have you thought about enrolling Liam into daycare even though you aren't going to school?" I nodded, "Yes, we talked about it. When Troy goes back to playing basketball and I am heavily pregnant and when the baby comes. He needs to have some friends and I think we found a daycare for him but we are going to wait till August or so. He doesn't get to spend much time with Troy during the season."

"That is reasonable. Troy you picked the right sport. You can be home with them all summer long and aren't missing much during the school year except some things when you can probably come home."

"That's why basketball is a good sport," Troy said with cheeky smile, I smiled as I squeezed his hand. He kissed the top of my head, "We are going to go to bed. See you all in the morning!"

"Why don't you guys stay down for a couple of beers?" the sand itched between my thighs as Troy came me a flash of a smile. "For a beer or two," Troy said as Logan handed him one. I sat down next to him as I let out a long breath as Meg handed me water. I thanked her as I relaxed into the chair.

"So what's going on in the Logan and Meg household?"

"Do you know that we are almost out of kids in the house? Aiden is graduating this year…" Meg said as she looked over at Logan. Logan shook his head, "Just another college to pay for."

"I am also a grandmother who rarely gets to see her grandbaby." Meg pouted, "Sorry mom," Haley offered, "My job is demanding in California." She nodded as Anna had fallen asleep in Haley's lap. "How is the relationship with Koli?" Ryan asked from his position on the ground. His knees drawn up to his chest as he held a root beer bottle in his hands.

"Great. We are considering moving in together," she cringed as the words left her mouth as Meg and Logan looked at her. "Mom, dad, I am almost thirty and him and Anna get along great!" she defended, "Our relationship is very serious…" she finally mentioned, "I mean we are really in love with each other."

Logan sighed as he leaned back into the chair, Jack laughed, "Good Luck!" he said, and Lucille hit his arm as Troy laughed. "You can not be talking Jack, your son got married young."

"To the girl he loves," I noticed a frown etch over Troy's lips but he quickly shook it off. "I love Koli and I don't want to be single forever." Haley stressed, "It hasn't happened yet but when I does you will be the first to know. I swear."

The mumble shifted to something else when the baby monitor glowed with a thud of banging. I glanced down to see Liam wasn't in his pack n play. "Shit," I mumbled as I got up quickly from the chair as his cry busted through the monitor.

I climbed the stairs a few at a time as I unlatched the door to our room as he came out, his arms holding up. I picked him up as he buried his face into my side. I held onto him for a minute as Troy came up the stairs without a breath. "Did he climb out again?" Liam's wail made me flinch as Troy looked down the stairs to see his mom coming behind him.

I rubbed his back softly as he gasped for breath, Troy looked at him before he shook his head. "He is freaked out." Troy finally stated, "He is pale and his grip on you is…tight." He said, his voice on edge. Troy slowly walked into the room as he flipped on the light as I held onto him as his crying began to slow down. I kissed his temple softly Lucille came up the stairs.

"What happened?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders as Troy then ventured down the hallway before he reached for the baby monitoring to scroll backwards. He then shook his head, a pissed expression crossing his face as he went up the stairs and right into the room. "What on hell do you think you were doing?" Troy's voice made me jump as Brett and Mike came running down the stairs.

Troy was right behind them as they looked at their older cousin, "What made you think would happen when you kept trying to scare him!" Troy's fist clinched in his hands as the words steamed through his ears. "Troy, we were bored!"

"You leave him alone! He is a baby trying to sleep, if you are bored, come outside and I will do something you but you leave him alone! He has such a death grip on Gabi right now, I don't know when he will let go."

"We are sorry Troy," Michelle and Lucas came running into the house once they heard what was going on. "Mike, Brett, what on earth were you thinking?" Lucas took them by control as he lead them back to their room as Troy turned to look at us. "What did they do?" I asked as I never got what they did out of that. "They put on creepy clothes and woke up Liam. When he freaked out crying, they let him out and he freaked out more." Troy came over as he glanced at Liam. I pressed my lips against Liam's forehead.

"This is some serious Bolton family love…" I whispered Troy nodded with a sigh of expression. I walked back into the room as I whispered into Liam's ear, repeating that everything would be okay. He hiccupped every now and then as I climbed into bed with him. I curled up with Liam as he was finally falling back asleep as Troy was beckoned out of the room with Lucas and Michelle.

I pushed back some of his long growing hair as I kissed his forehead. "It's okay Liam," I whispered, once the door opened, Troy stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before climbing into bed with us. "Lucas and Michelle apologized, along with the boys." Troy said laying flat on his back. "I have never seen you that way, especially to family besides Jenni."

"That really pissed me off Gabi, it took so much for me not to deck them both right there. They were stupid and I don't ever want to see Liam like that ever again. He was terrified."

The silence grew around the room as I got up to put Liam in the crib, we edged it between the wall so he couldn't climb out and if he did, he would land on the bed.

* * *

"Gabi, Gabi," Troy voice was urgent as I kicked my legs to get away from the person. A cry of plead escaped my throat as I tried to get to Troy, my fingers shook and I then flew up in bed. Tears exploded from my eyes as a sob crept out of my throat, Troy put his arm around my waist as he let me put my head onto his chest. "Shh…it was only a dream." He whispered his fingers ran through my hair as I cried again.

My heart was racing as I peered over to see Liam stirring, "Relax, its okay." He finally spoke again, he held me tightly in his arms as he stroked my stomach ever now and then, and his deep breaths and the strokes of my stomach became slower as I took another deep breath. "Was it the same one from before?" his sleepy voice asked. I shook my head. "No. It was someone trying to hurt me, strangle me." I whispered.

"I wont let anything to happen to you." Troy promised, "Nothing is ever going to happen to you." Troy squeezed my side as he kissed my forehead. "You have this whole Bolton family to protect you." He whispered, "I am thankful for that family. They saved me."

"From what?"

"From being with the wrong guy."

Troy smiled as he kissed me once more; I let my fingers dangle by my stomach. They weren't perfect but they were family.

* * *

**HOLA! Hi everybody….wait you all don't like me anymore. Oh…sorry…..uhm, well I do have a very GOOD reason to me being gone. My laptop, Padre (My Friend Named him) broke. He died and would not revive without costing lots of money so we had to wait and go laptop shopping, well, I think my problems with my computers are over for a long time! I GOT A MAC! Yayyyyyy! So Baseball Lovers will be out tomorrow and every Sunday after that…or I hope. School has started with Volleyball every day till 530 so you are going to have to be patient with me, I beg of you. I am working. I also have lots of other stories I want to work on for you guys but I am trying. I promise! I love you all and please hang in there with me! But the Laptop is no longer an issue! :D **

**So I hope you all liked the chapter and S/O to one of my guest reviews, they remember Chris saying Gabi would not be able to do Bolton Boot Camp of being pregnant, funny thing is, I had that written already but good job! **

**Thanks once again for all patients! Look for Baseball Lovers tomorrow! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Bolton Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 7 – Bolton Scavenger Hunt

Troy stroked his thumb across my stomach as his eyes looked down into mine. "Good morning," he whispered, his voice hanging in the air. Troy turned his shoulder over for a moment before he looked at a sleeping Liam before he rolled back over to bury his head into my shoulder.

I smiled as he pulled me tight into his chest. "So I guess they came up with some new game this year for all of the kids to play." Troy paused as he turned over at the rustle from Liam's crib. I sighed as Troy got up and then went to pick him up. "A scavenger hunt and we are leaders or something, it should be fun." Troy said lying down, he placed Liam between us as he lay down curling up with his blanket.

Troy held my hand and then he squeezed it, "It should be a blast." I whispered, my eyes fluttering between open and close. I am trying to keep any sickness at bay. Liam stirred as Troy watched him. Liam pushed back on the bed as he sat up on his butt. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at Troy and I. He gave us a smile as he then giggled, I laughed, as he was happy.

"You are so cute!" I mumbled, Liam pulled the blanket up to his eyes and then he smiled up at me. Troy sat up as he then leaned over to kiss me softly. His lips capturing mine, Liam giggled as he leaned forward, "What do you want a kiss?" Liam giggled and I laughed as he tried to squirm away from Troy. "Dada!" he squealed, I smiled as my hand wondered to my stomach. The bump growing by each day as I felt a smile come over my lips.

Troy glanced over at me as he let Liam fly for a moment and then be brought him down to his chest. He flipped to his side as Liam came over to give me a kiss. "Guess what?" I whispered, Troy looked at me, "What?"

"I love you." Troy smiled, "I love you more." We both leaned into each other as I let my smile widen more. Troy finally sat up as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, I better get into the shower…" Troy said, "I am going to go feed Liam."

"That was a suggestive hint…" Troy said glancing at me, I laughed, "I know it was but your little guy would probably love some food." Troy let a crooked smile cross his face. "You haven't puked and you seem to have energy this morning," I smiled as I rocked forward to get up. "Lets not jinx it. It probably is more of a off day," Troy gave a small smile as he then stood up. Liam looked at the two of us as he came over, he wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my temple.

"I love you baby girl," his nose buried into my hair as he pressed his lips firmly into my hair. "Hengry," I peered over Troy's shoulder and Liam was standing on the bed. "Come on baby boy, let's go," Troy released his hold as I went over to pick up Liam. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed my cheek.

I walked out of the room, as I didn't hear many people up, it was a dull morning as some of the older kids went out last night and the adults all were drinking every night, catching up and talking about everything. Once I hit the bottom step, Jack, Logan, Mason, and Meg were all sitting around talking, eating some sort of food as I gave him a smile.

Liam cooed as he saw Jack and he reached his arms out. Jack took him from me as I went over to prepare him some breakfast. "Good morning!" Jack cheered, Liam laughed as I moved around the kitchen. "Gabi, do you and Troy want to be a team or do you want to be split up?"

"Split us up. It is way more fun that way," I said with a grin, Jack shook his head; Meg gave me a smile as she walked over by me. "He is adorable. Do you want another boy or time for a girl?"

"A girl so she doesn't pee on me all the time," Meg laughed as Liam was then in Mason's hands. I smiled as he gave me a small grin. Troy came down the stairs minutes later, a fitted Nike shirt on with a pair of Nike shorts on. I handed Troy Liam's food as I kissed his cheek. "I am going to go shower."

"Okay," he eyed me before he took Liam and I sighed, I was excited for today.

* * *

"Alright," Jack stood in front of all of us, "You are going to be in four groups of five. Today, we are going to do a scavenger hunt. You are going to be gone for most of the day, everybody had a big breakfast but you may stop and eat whenever you would like but everybody needs to be back here by five thirty tonight. Whoever wins, will be excused from Bolton Boot Camp," Jack's eyes twinkled, "Oh and I am requiring Gabi as my co torture person with this one."

I smiled as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I was in a Laker t-shirt with my black Nike shorts, something that was still comfortable to wear. "How are we put onto teams?" Austin asked from beside me, "We kind of just did it randomly. We pulled names out of hats."

"Who are the captains?" Greg asked from across the room, "The captains are Troy, Gabi, Haley, and Jillian."

Troy glanced over at me from where he was standing in the doorway, his body leaning into the doorframe as his blue eyes scanned me. I gave him a small smile as he looked down before letting his own smile cross his face. Just one of the many things I loved about him.

"Alright so captains, come on up here." I gave Liam over to Jenni who was sitting next to me. Liam stood up on her lap as she played with him. I smiled as Troy and I stood next to each other. "How did we end up on different teams?" his voice was low as I smiled, "This is fun."

"So here are some ground rules, are all my captains listening?" Troy and I's head snapped up as we looked at Jack, he laughed and nodded, "Now that I have their attention…" I blushed as Jack began to talk. "Be polite, some of these things include other people, so be nice, no being rude. You have all day to do this, its only ten thirty and you will be out of here by eleven so you have all day. Get as many on the list down and we gave points to everything but you wont know any of those."

He glanced over everybody, "You have to take pictures of everything but there are two or three you need to have videos of and it says it on the list. Also, another exception, some of these say to take pictures jumping or something, if you have one of the little ones, standing is good enough." I smiled as Anna, Isabella, and Liam were all in the age of one and Isabella close to two.

"You have to be back in the door by five thirty. For every single minute you are late is a point deducted." Jack directed his attention to Troy, "What?" he asked, an amused smile coming over his face. "I am talking to you." Troy played fake hurt as he went over a few more rules before he looked around the room. "Ready to know who's team your on?"

Everybody nodded as Jack pulled out a piece of paper. "Troy's team is Derek, Anthony, Josh, and Mike." The boys all stood up as high fives were given; somehow an all male team was formed which could be somewhat bad.

"Gabi's team is Emma, Greg, Jenni, and Liam." Jenni squealed as she came up to join with Liam in her arms. Troy fought in protest, "How come she gets Liam?" Troy asked his dad, "Because, she does." Troy threw his hands up in disbelief as I laughed, "Next year Troy, we will have two kids so we can share."

"Good…but I want Liam."

The group laughed as we all began to talk as Jack stopped us. "Next we have Haley's team, Max, Austin, Anna, Aiden." Her group formed together as she had a lot of the younger kids on her team but she was also one of the oldest.

"Jillian's team consists of Isabella, Abby, Becca, Brett." Everybody was finally in their teams as Jack glanced through the kids before he nodded. "Good, now I am going to hand you an envelope and everybody on your group at least has an iPhone so there is your camera." Jack handed each of us one and then he glanced at his watch. "Troy's team, you have a five minute delay as you don't have to put kids in and out of car seats."

Troy began to protest again before he nodded as saying, that makes sense. We all made a made a dash I handed Jenni Liam. "Buckle him up while we go." I whispered as I pulled my keys out of my purse. We all got into my car as we all buckled up. "Emma, what's one that we can do?" I asked, she read over the list as she jumped, "A reflection of each other besides a mirror."

"Isn't there a lake not to far from here?" I asked as I sped towards the highway. "Yea, just off a few exits!" Jenni encouraged, we raced through the city, as we wanted to get all of them done. Once I ran my fingers through my hair I let out a long sigh. Liam was buckled in as we pulled off as we headed towards a lake. I pulled in and we all unbuckled as we hope we could get our reflection off the lake.

Once we got up to the lake, it was a clear day and our faces stared right back at us. "All right, everybody pose!" I yelled, we got together as I pulled my phone out, I smiled as everybody did a pose, Liam stood with Jenni as once I snapped the pictures, we all high-fived and climbed back into our car as Liam fussed about going back into his car seat. He probably wouldn't like this very well.

* * *

Jillian's POV

"A statue, where the hell is a statue in this city?" I confessed, keeping my cussing at bay as it went through my mind. "Where is the nearest capital building or something like that…oh a government building or a library!" Becca said, I sighed as I shrugged, "I have no clue…"

"Wait, I think there is a library in the next town over," Brett offered, Issy cried in the back as I spun the car around as we all flew too the nearest library. "We are not letting either of the Bolton's win this." I said glancing at them.

I was a Lane and Megan was a Hobson so it was just how it was going to work. The Bolton's are not going to win. Once we pulled up to the library, I noticed that there wasn't a single statue. "What the hell Brett? There isn't a single statue here?" Brett looked around as he sighed, "I don't know! It was just an idea!" he claimed, I tapped my steering wheel as I then hit my forehead.

"That park in Bay City, there is a memorial in the park of some random guy!" Abby nodded in agreement as she played with Isabelle in the back. I smiled as I glanced back at Isabella, it blew my mind that she was almost two, in just a couple of days but she was so innocent and her father just left her. I sighed as we drove around town and then we pulled up to the park. We all got out, as I made sure I had my phone as Becca let Isabella out onto the ground as she ran around and looked over at me.

"Mommy!" I smiled as she came running for me. I picked her up as we all went over to the statue, I found a standby person to take our picture as we posed with the statute, giggles escaping mouths as I thanked the person before we all headed back to the car…"What's next?"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Dude, this is will be easy," I said as I turned my blinker on, looking both ways as we went to a crowded restaurant. Anthony laughed, "Can you be a famous person?" I looked back at Anthony as he threw his hands up, "Aren't we using your famous abilities for this?" Josh asked, I huffed a breath, "You know what, just stop talking." I told him with a laugh.

"Trying to beat that hot ass wife of yours." My eyes flashed towards Mike, "Whoa, I didn't mean anything by that. You have a hot wife Troy," I took a deep breath, "Don't talk about her like that. She is so much more than a piece of meat." I snapped Mike went silent as we all got out of the car. "Derek, stop," Anthony shoved him as I rolled my eyes. "How am I related to all of you?"

"No need to be all grown up now," Anthony said shoving me, I laughed as I nodded, "Gabi says I am a kid way to often, how am I all grown up?"

"You never look like you have fun anymore."

I frowned, "I have fun all of the time but fun is limited once you get married or are in a serious relationship. Also, you have a kid and a kid on the way, you have to be grownup sometimes but trust me, we have tons of fun still."

"That just makes me not want to have kids or get married." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the restaurant, "Have you seen the way he is with Liam though? That makes me want to have kids in the future," Derek said, "Not now but at the right time."

"Trust me, I didn't want kids until somewhere in my college life. When Gabi and I became serious that I knew we were getting married. Now it does take a lot out of your sex life but hey," Anthony laughed, "I knew you two did it the other night, I just can't figure out where and how and when." I glanced over at Mike before a smirk rose over my lips.

"That would be the fun part about our relationship," I whispered between Josh and Anthony, Josh shoved my shoulder as Derek and Mike looked back at us. "Come on, we are going to lose if we don't hurry!"

I rolled my eyes at the fifteen year old, once we walked through the restaurant; I noticed a family of six sitting in the corner. "Come on, let's go." I said tugging them this way. Once the little boy in the family caught sight of me, he pointed as there mother smiled and told him to stop pointing. I flashed a smile over my face as I walked up to the table.

"Sorry to interrupt your brunch," I began, "But my family is on a scavenger and we need a picture with a family at a restaurant, so if you wouldn't mind taking a quick picture with us!"

"Yes!" the little boy shouted, the mom laughed and nodded in agreement. We all went around as we had the waitress take a picture with us with my phone and then another picture with their phone. Once she was done, she came over to hand me my white iPhone.

"Is that your wife and kid?" I glanced at my background. Liam was sitting with Gabi with a book at bedtime. She had no idea I took the picture until seconds after I took the picture. "Yea," I said with a smile. "Very cute family."

"Thank you." She nodded before picking up glasses and walked off. I signed a few autographs before we all busted out the door, climbing back into the car. "What's next?" I asked, Anthony scanned the list, "We in an arcade." He said

* * *

Haley's POV

"Come on Max, you can do it!" I told him, "No! I don't wanna jump off the swing," he cried, I took a deep breath, as I glanced over at everybody else as they were chatting excitedly about the whole thing.

"Max, come on. You will be just fine, jumping off the swing is so much fun." I told him, he looked at the swing before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I will but Hay?" I looked at him as he battled with what he wanted to say, "Will you do it with me please?" I took a deep breath and I nodded, "Sure, lets have Aiden take our picture for us."

He walked over to the swing as I called Aiden over. "You have to take the picture of us in midair. He is scared so try to do it in one take okay?" Aiden nodded as I ran over to join Max on the swing. We both began to kick our legs as we began. Anna laughed as she watched us. "Mommy goes higher." Austin joined us, as Aiden was the only one down there with Anna as he was going to take the picture. "Are you going to do it with us?" I yelled towards Austin.

"Yea!"

We all laughed as we pumped our legs back and forth, once we were high enough, I told Aiden to make sure Anna was out of the way before I looked at the two boys around me. "Ready?" I asked them, my eyes glanced towards Aiden as he nodded his head, taking a few more steps backwards as I laughed. "Alright, on the count of three,"

"I don't know Haley!" Max said, "It will be just fine Max okay?" Aiden encouraged, Max nodded his head I began to count, "One…" we moved forward again, "Two…" Max was getting ready as I moved my hands, "Three!" I yelled we all flew in the air as I smiled as we all then collided with the ground. I rolled over onto my back in laughter, as that was probably the worst thing I have ever done to my body.

"Ow," I said as I sat up carefully, Max was in a fit of giggles as Austin and him were laughing. I smiled as Aiden came over to show me the picture. "Awesome," I said with a smile. "Ready for number two?" I asked everybody, they all jumped up and we all ran to the car.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I pulled my car up to the pet store as I glanced at the car around, "Everybody be good to the animals." I warned Jenni unbuckled Liam for the fourth time as he was becoming fussy. "Let me see him," I said as she handed him over to me as we all walked up to the place.

Liam buried his head into my neck, "Want to go play with some animals?" I asked him, he didn't move his head but nodded into my shoulder. Troy had sent me a text asking how he was doing but I knew he was getting tired. I held him as we walked into the pet store, the fumes hitting us as Liam looked around. He gripped onto me as he smiled as we walked through. "Let's go see the puppies!" Jenni said with a smile.

We all filed to the back of the room as I looked for a worked, Liam pointed to a bunny as I smiled, and we walked over to the cage as I held Liam. "Do you want to touch him?" I glanced at a worker as I nodded my head, "Yea, he would love it."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen months old," I said as she smiled, "Such a cute age," I nodded as Liam leaned over to pet the bunny. I smiled as he giggled as his hands touched the fur. I held him as he leaned forward to get closer. I kissed his temple as I pulled back. "Our group is part of a family scavenger hunt and we need to all be holding a puppy or animal in a picture. Would you mind helping us with that?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, we have a bunch of puppies here today, so we can go back there." I gathered our group as we all walked towards the back with her, I smiled softly as Liam was all giggly, once we got back there, the puppies were loose and Liam squealed with delight. I set him down as some of the puppies were scared and some came right up to lick home and play with him.

He laughed as he tried to pet them; I smiled and laughed as I took pictures with my phone. "Alright, come on everybody, let's do this before Liam forces me to buy one." I said with a soft roll of the eyes. We all gathered for the picture as Liam giggled as the dogs kept licking him. I smiled as the picture was taken and we all got up. "Come on Liam, let's go wash your hands."

Liam stood up as he gripped my hand, we both walked towards a sink in the back as we both washed our hands together. After that everybody else did as I showed Liam all the different animals.

"Hamster!" he squealed, the word came our clean and good as I understood him. "Hey you let go."

I nodded as Emma and Greg filed out of the pet store as Jenni and I were trying to get Liam to come with us. He walked as he cried wanting to go back in, "Liam, not now buddy."

We piled back into the car as I took a deep breath, Liam cried about being put back into his car seat. I quieted him and then rubbed my temple, "Where to?" I asked, placing a smile on my face.

* * *

Jillian's POV

"Hey, while we are here, we should do the slide!" Abby said as she looked over the list, "Oh, that would be really smart." I said with a laugh, I took hold of Isabella's hand and we walked through the grass. "Are you dating any one?" Abby asked.

"Kind of. I mean I am talking and went out on two dates with a guy but its nothing serious yet."

"Are you and Haley still living together?"

"Not for much longer. She is moving in with her boyfriend and probably soon to be fiancée. She deserves it though. Its time for her to settle down and have another kid here soon."

Becca and Brett came close next to us as we began to talk. Once Isabella caught sight of the playground she took off running. I let go of her hand as I wrapped my arms around my chest. I flashed a smile as I looked around looking for somebody to take our picture. We all had to be on the slide and somebody had to take our picture for us.

"Mommy! Come push me!" Isabella yelled, I smiled as I walked across the crunchy ground before I came up behind her a pushed her for a few seconds. "Come on, we have to take a picture with everybody." I told her as I reached for her hand. She whined as I pulled her closer to me as we all began to line up on the slide. Luckily, it wasn't very busy at the park with morning.

"Ma'am," a lady walked past as she stopped to look at me, "Can I ask you a favor?" I glanced down at Issy as she hung on to my coat. "My family and I have to take a picture for a scavenger hunt, can you take our picture for us?"

"Of course! I love family activities!" she said, I smiled as we all got onto the slide. We laughed as it took us several times for all of us to stay. Issy sat in front of me at the end as we all moved our heads in opposite directions, smiling at the camera.

Once the picture was taken, I thanked the lady as we all played for a few minutes. "Why can't we do this every year? This is so much fun!" Becca said as she twirled around, I laughed as I nodded in agreement, "This is a lot of fun!" Isabella went down the slide several times, I followed her down and Brett would be at the end. I crashed into him once when he wasn't paying attention but we all busted out into laughter.

"Come on! If we are going to win we better keep going." I said as I waved my hand as for them to hurry. "Come on guys!" Brett encouraged, we all then raced back to the car to get the next one completed.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Why won't you guys trust me?" I threw at them; they all stopped talking, "Because you are taking us to the place unknown…" Anthony offered I rolled my eyes, "I know more famous than you wish to know." I told them, "I just so happen to know where one lives." Josh and Mike both rolled their eyes as we traveled down a beaten path.

"Who is this person?"

"Would you all just shut up?" I finally said, "You will know soon enough," I sniped, they all looked at each other in surprise as I laughed. "Just, relax okay?" I turned down another road. "Derek, did you just finish your sophomore year?"

"Yea…why?"

"Just wondering." Anthony said in wonder, "Shouldn't you know…you are my brother." Derek said pointing it out, "Your brother that doesn't live with you." Anthony said with a matter of fact voice. "Troy doesn't live with Jenni but he knew she was a senior."

"I'm not Troy," I rolled my eyes, "Would you two mind keeping your lovely siblings conversations to yourself?" Josh asked, I laughed as both of the guys turned away from each other.

"We really aren't that bad. Did you hear Jenni and Troy the other day."

"No, you should hear Gabi and her half brother Kyle, they got into a huge argument when we were down in New Mexico for graduation. Of course I knew she was pregnant and I was concerned but I have never heard her scream at somebody like that." I shook my head, as I wanted to get rid of the memory.

"What were they yelling about?"

"He wants to go to college in Europe. She doesn't want him to leave and I think, she thought, the louder she yelled, it would make more sense to him. Yet he is still going."

"To Europe? What the hell is over there?"

"I don't know. He seems to be excited and ready for it, he just likes different things and had a rough childhood. He lived with his dad more than his mom and Gabi. He never felt like he belonged anywhere. So I think he is trying to find that somewhere."

Nobody really talked in the car for a few more minutes until I pulled up to a beach house. "Let's go." I declared we all got out of the car as we headed up the stairs. Once we got to the top, I knocked on the door as I waited a few moments before the door swung open. A beaming Jessica Alba standing on the other side, Anthony and Josh both sucked in a breath as she smiled.

"Troy! So great to see you! I didn't know your family was based out of South Carolina." I gave her a fast hug before she offered us to go inside. Derek and Mike were both stuck on there heels to come in. Anthony pushed them forward, "We aren't based out of South Carolina, and my uncle just has a beach house here." I offered to her, she nodded as she picked up her glass.

"How is Liam?" she asked, a glow in her eyes. "Fantastic. Growing up fast."

"Rumor has it, your wife is pregnant again." She said with an evil smirk, I laughed and nodded, "That would be true but we are keeping it out of the public eye for right now,"

"Completely understand but that is so exciting! I want more details soon but who do we have here?" she asked, "These are my cousins, Anthony, Josh, Derek, and Mike." I said pointing to each of them. "We are doing a scavenger hunt for our family!" Mike squeaked, Jessica laughed as she then wiped her hands on the front of her white capris.

"Well how about I take our picture and then you guys can go win!" she cheered, I gave her a smile as her husband came in to take a quick picture of all of us. She then gave each of my cousins a hug and an autograph of some sort. "Thanks Jess," I offered, "You coming to most of the games this year?" I asked, "Yes! You guys better make it to the championship this year!"

"We will! We are already working hard." I said as I backed towards the door. "Sure, that's why you are here." I rolled my eyes, "Bye," I said waving my wrist, once we got out all of the guys stopped dead in there tracks. "What the hell Troy? Next time we would like a little warning before we meet THE Jessica Alba…"

"How the hell did you know she was here?"

"Because, I know she has a vacation home around here. We got to talking on day about it and I texted her asking if she was here."

"You have Jessica Albas phone number?" Mike shouted as we got into the car. "She is a prime season ticket holder with her husband. Gabi and I have had dinner with her once. They are nothing special."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "I can not believe I just met the Jessica Alba…"

* * *

Haley's POV

"Is there a public bathtub anywhere?" I asked as I sat in the parking lot of McDonalds, all of us eating some food thinking of our next place to go. "Uhm…there is a homeless shelter down the street."

"Oh goodness…Uhm rethinks that idea." I said with a laugh, "Oh! How about going to a hotel and doing on there?" Max offered, "That could be good. We need to find like shower caps and rubber ducks." I said with a laugh. Austin and Aiden laughed as they nodded, "The drug store is right around the corner. I think we should hit up that place."

"Lets go, but we have to be really fast." I put the car into drive as I pulled out of the parking lot. Aiden was playing with Anna in the back as Max and Austin both fought over who got shotgun. "So does Anna like Koli?" Aiden asked, "I like Koli but does Anna?"

"Koli and Anna love each other," I told my younger brother. "I wouldn't be with him if it wasn't right for Anna. Anna comes first in my life, that would be why I am not married." I murmured softly. I pulled into the parking lot as Aiden hoped out. "I will run in and grab everything. Max come with me." Aiden yelled as he shut the car door, I turned the car around as I parked and waited for a total of four minutes before they were back in the car.

"Let's go!" Max yelled, I laughed as I pulled out and I drove my car towards the nearest hotel. "What time is it?" I asked, "Uhm almost one." I nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair. Austin was playing with his belt buckle as I glanced back at Anna. "Its about time for her nap." I told Aiden, "Hopefully she won't get too upset with us here in the near future."

I shrugged as I pulled into a motel parking lot, we all got out, and Anna was placed in my arms as she put her head down onto my shoulder. I kissed her temple as we walked in. Aiden walked to the front desk as he began to explain. When the clerk agreed, we all walked back to an empty room as we got all of us into the bathtub.

Aiden handed out shower caps and he then gave the little ones rubber duckies and then we got some snorkels. I laughed as we put them on; I covered my eyes as we all looked towards the camera, which a maid was holding. A smile placed over her face as we gave her thumbs up sign. She snapped the picture as Aiden thanked her.

We gathered up everything, besides Anna rubber ducky, as she wanted to keep it. We all shuffled out as they locked the door. We thanked them one last time as we then went running for the car; some clouds began to form overhead in the small city we were in.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Find a stranger for one team member to hug…" I glanced at all my team members as Liam was resting in his car seat. We had just stopped to eat lunch as he had fallen asleep in his stroller. We were trying to keep him asleep for a little while before moving on but it was time.

"We can hit up the park and do a few things there. A stranger is most likely to be there." I nodded with a small laugh. Emma and Jenni were talking as Greg was doing something on his phone as we drove in a quiet silence before Jenni broke the silence. "I never get to see you away from my brother, so we have to change that since I am moving to California but what is he like?"

I laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I see him as a fantastic older brother, always there for me and will answer his phone whenever I need him to but what is he like as a husband or a father?" Jenni asked as she looked at me. "You know how he is as a dad." I told her, "You have seen him. He is probably one of the best dads in the entire world. He plays with Liam, teaches him things, and lets him be himself."

"I want a husband like Troy," Emma gushed, I smiled as I pulled into the park. "Come on, let's go." I said as we all trudged out of the car. I got Liam out, as he stayed asleep on my shoulder. "Let's have Liam hug a stranger, who doesn't like a hug from a stranger."

I nodded with a grin as we looked around, "How about a little kid but we need a moms permission." I told them, they looked around as a little girl went sliding down the slide as somebody at the end caught her. Liam was beginning to wake. "Liam, do you want to make a new friend?" I asked him; he made a noise as he rubbed his eyes before kicking to get down.

I let him down but held his hand, "Ma'am," the lady turned around as I gave her a smile, "Your daughter is adorable,"

"Oh she isn't my daughter, I am just babysitting." She blushed; I smiled, "oh! Well she is really cute but I have a really odd but quick question." She nodded as I continued, "We are on a family scavenger hunt and we need a hug with a stranger. We didn't know if it would be okay if we had my son hung this little girl just for a picture."

"Drea, do you want to give this handsome little boy a hug?" she asked, Drea looked up at her and nodded. "I like hugs!" she exclaimed, I got my phone out as I tossed it to Jenni. I then crotched down to Liam's height. "Liam, can you give Drea a hug?" I asked him, he looked at me and then he wrapped his arms around me. "Awh!" a group echoed I smiled as I kissed his temple.

"I love you and all but how about you give Drea a hug?" I said as I pointed to her. He glanced her way as he then walked forward and gave Drea a big hug. I smiled and everybody awed as she hugged him back. Once the picture was snapped, they hugged for another second before Liam looked at me for approval, I nodded my head as he came back over to me and buried his head into my side.

"Thank you." I told the lady, "No thanks, that was really cute." I smiled and she walked away with Drea who was full of laughter. I smiled as I picked Liam up, "You are just way to cute!"

* * *

Jillian's POV

"Oh look!" Becca yelled, "A red convertible!" I pushed down hard onto the brakes as I turned the car around, we had been searching for as long as I could remember. Once we pulled into the parking lot, we looked as the owner was just leaving it.

I pulled up next to them, as it was a teenage boy and his girlfriend, "Hi!" Becca chirped from the back window. "Uh, hi?" the guy looked at her confused, the girlfriend took up a quick stance as Becca waved her hands, "No…no, I just, you own the red car right?"

The guy perked up and nodded, "Just bought it two days ago!"

"Well we are doing a family scavenger hunt and we need a picture of all of us plus a red car with the owner. So if you wouldn't mind taking a fast picture with us, we have the list so we can prove it."

The guy glanced over at his girlfriend as she let out a huffy breath. I rolled my eyes as he nodded, "Sure but can we make it quick." We all screeched in the car, "Thank you! We have been looking all day!" Abby shouted I pulled the car into a parking spot as we all met him by his car. "Can you take the picture?" I asked the girl, she rolled her eyes but nodded.

Isabella sat on my hip as I placed her in the car; she stood as we all gathered around. They snapped the picture quickly as I thanked them once more. "Sorry to ruin your last fifteen minutes."

"No, it was fine. You are delaying the shopping process." He joked, we waved goodbye before we got into the car. "Well that was fun…"

* * *

Troy's POV

"What's next?" I mumbled as we just finished getting some pictures taken at the park, "Being handcuffed to a police officer." Anthony laughed, "Oh, I got this one." He finally said, "I know a few people," he said with a smirk, I glanced back at him as he slapped my shoulder. "What?" I asked, "Its none of your business," I rolled my eyes in laughter.

"Shut up." He directed me in whole different directions. I sighed as once we pulled up to an alley. "Anthony, are you trying to get us killed?" I asked him as I pushed the car forward. "No, just keep going. The cops all hang out up here." He said as I bit my lip. Josh laughed, Mike and Derek exchanged a glance as once I pulled out of the alley, loan be hold, there was four cop cars lying around. The guys all-talking as I laughed once more.

"And you know about this how?" Anthony shoved me, "I told you, and you don't need to know." I shoved him back as he stopped and glanced at me. "Okay, so maybe you are way bigger than me so I am not going to start a fight with you but it isn't any of your business."

"Whatever, but really, why?"

"Ha, really, I am not going to tell you." I rolled my eyes as we all got out of the car. "Oh look! Our little rascal Anthony." One of them said with a bit of laughter. I glanced at Anthony as we greeted all of them. "Hey aren't you the Lakers," I nodded before he could continue, "Yes." I said with an effortless nod, "Dudeee…we are huge Knicks fans and I can not stand the Lakers."

I forced a smile as I nodded, "But you, how do you not like you? Then your wife, wow, she is very very pretty." A real smile crossed over my features, "Thanks." I said with a nod. "You should come play for us. What's up with California anyway?"

"Just who drafted me." I explained to them, "Oh well, what brings you around Anthony?"

"We need a favor." He explained about the hunt before he glanced at us. The cops busted out laughing, "That we can happily do." They slipped handcuffs onto our wrists and then locked them to the car door handle. "Handcuffed to a police car…done." Josh muttered.

* * *

Haley's POV

"Just climb in the damn tree!" Frustration boiled in my skin as Max shook his head. Why was Max of all people battling me today? "It won't hurt you, I promise. All you have to do is sit in the tree and have people take a really fast picture. All of us are going to be sitting in the tree."

Max sighed and I looked over at Aiden, "Will you lift him up?" I asked, a question forming. Aiden nodded his head, "Of course, anything for my sister." I rolled my eyes as Aiden came over and lifted Max who protested. I reached for Anna as I then gave her to Aiden.

"Hold her until I get up there." I said Aiden nodded as I climbed up and sat next to Max. He clung to me and I had Austin giggling and moving up branches as Aiden handed me Anna.

She giggled and rested her head into the crook of my neck. I kissed her forehead as Aiden found someone to take our picture and he climbed up the tree next to us. We all made silly faces for this one as they snapped the picture. Aiden jumped down quickly as he thanked them and took his phone back. I smiled as we got all of the kids down.

"You are a lifesaver. I am begging next you for me not to have all of the little ones."

"Yea," Aiden grunted as he brought Austin down. Once everybody was down and playing in the park, I smiled and I reached over towards Aiden. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he stopped and then he looked at me. "Are you and Koli serious?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yea."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yea…why?"

"You just seem really happy lately and Anna seems happy. I am just happy that you guys are finally happy."

I smiled as I hugged him, "God, I love you."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Who wants ice cream?" I cheered, the kids all smiled as we glanced around for an ice cream truck. We drove around for a while looking for any ice cream truck and Jenni was watching a sleeping Liam.

I sighed, as I was feeling really tired and sluggish now, the pregnancy kicking my butt at the moment. "What about through here? It's a summer day at the pool." Emma mentioned I nodded as we drove through the small area. Once we came to it, I glanced around and then Jenni squeaked, "There it is!" The ice cream truck was planted on the curb as we all got out.

Jenni got out a sleeping Liam as she held him. We walked over as Liam woke up and began to fuss, Jenni looked at me as Liam began to throw a fit. I took him as he cried into my shoulder. "Do you need to go see your daddy for a while?" I murmured, he of course didn't answer but I rolled my eyes as we approached the car window.

Everybody ordered some sort of cone while I got Liam a Popsicle and myself a chocolate ice cream cone. I then was watching bystanders and asked if something would take our pictures. We all had to be licking the ice cream cone to get extra points. Liam was enjoying his Popsicle as we had our picture taken, once we were done, I gathered everybody over by a picnic table. We ate our ice cream as Liam played, forgetting about it after a while. He was a sticky mess and I laughed as Greg played with him.

Jenni came over and sat next to me, resting her chin onto my shoulder. "Thank you for being apart of our family." I smiled, "Why wouldn't I be apart of this beautiful family? I love you guys so much."

Jenni hugged me, "Good, I don't want you going anywhere."

"Well I am not and baby number two proves it." Jenni squealed as if she forgot, she rested her hand on my belly and I smiled at her. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I loved having a boy, Liam was so much fun but maybe a girl? I don't care as long as my baby is healthy."

Emma joined us as we thought of our next one.

* * *

Jillian's POV

We sat at a restaurant as we waited for that one soda we needed; I tapped my fingers against the table as we waited patiently.

Okay, maybe some of us waited patiently, but that was not I. I wanted to win this damn thing and it was taking way to long. I tapped the table some more before they finally brought over the drink. I asked for several straws as the guy walked away. I handed everybody a straw and gathered everybody close to lean in and the next task was to have somebody take the picture.

"Mommy, I don't like this!"

"It's Dr. Pepper baby, you don't have to drink it, just put your mouth on the straw." She whined and I took a deep breath, once a passing lady, I asked her to stop and take our picture and she did, except Issy wouldn't corporate. "Issy, I will get you a milkshake if you just put your lips onto the straw." She finally sighed and put her lips against the straw.

Once the picture was taken, I thanked the lady, ordered a milkshake and busted out of there.

* * *

Troy's POV

I cannot believe I am about to do this. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair; Anthony and Josh chuckled as we walked through the store. I rubbed my eyes as I was growing tired, I couldn't imagine what Liam and Brie probably felt like.

"Guys seriously me?" I asked, "What if this gets out?"

"That is what makes it really funny." Derek and Mike stood along trying not to laugh, "Come on, Troy, just do it." Josh said, his eyes bouncing with humor. I shook my head as I sighed. I glanced around; the toy store was filled with many little kids and many people. I bit my lip as I took my phone and handed it to Anthony. "Really…" I rubbed my hands over my face before I took a deep breath.

"OMG LOOK! IT'S A BARBIE!" I screamed, nobody stopped to turn and stare as Anthony, Josh, Mike, and Derek were dying of laughter. I felt my cheeks rush of blood as I looked at them and shook my head. "Come on, let's go find Liam a toy. He has had an interesting day probably."

* * *

Haley's POV

"Well this is just a little community service almost…" I said as pulled into the laundry mat. I rubbed my eyes, as everybody in the car was growing very tired. Once we got up, I got Anna who was half asleep, her head leaning into my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and took a tired breath as we walked in. "Find some people and help them fold laundry."

They nodded and went off as I sat down with Anna. Austin and Max went over to an older lady while Aiden went to some young girl. I snapped pictures of them ever now and then as some guy walked over to me. "Little one here fast asleep?" I glanced up and I nodded, "Yea, we have had a really long day."

"Oh…" Aiden came back over as he talked with the girl some more before I yawned. "We are getting ready to go." I said as Max and Austin both gave the old lady a high-five before they came running over to me. I gave them a high five as we leaned against me as the guy had disappeared. I took a deep breath as we all got up as Aiden caught up with us.

"Good job guys, you were doing great. I am glad they accepted your help." They all nodded as we got into the car, I glanced at Aiden as he slid into the car as I yawned. Anna was asleep as I buckled her in.

"Ready to report back to the house?" I asked, "Please."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Turning off the car, I rubbed my eyes, as most of the car was quiet. It looked like we were the first ones back and people began to rustle around. I bit my lip as we all got out. I went over to get Liam, leaving him to me; I let him rest his head on my shoulder as we walked in. A yawn drifting from my throat. The adults were chattering from the living room and we walked in.

"Oh! There back," Meg put down a glass of whine, "You guys can go do whatever you want until dinner but I need phones that have pictures on them." I quickly turned over my phone as I walked upstairs. "How did it go?" Lucille stood at the bottom of the stairs as I yawned, "It was fun but we are going to sleep for a little bit."

"Yea, I'll send Troy up your way when he shows up."

I nodded as I went upstairs, I opened the bedroom door and I realized just how tired I was. Liam lay down next to me as I pulled him close, a blanket curling over top of us. I kissed his temple as I rubbed his back before I yawned. My eyes shutting before I could barely stay open for much longer.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Blinking open my eyes, I glanced around to see Liam still sleeping next to me and it was well past seven thirty at night. I shot up in bed thinking I missed dinner but somebody would have woke us up.

Moving to look at a sleeping Liam, knowing if I let him sleep any longer he would be up until midnight. I shook him awake gently; he looked at me sleepily as if he was asking why I was waking him up. I smiled as he climbed into my lap. "Come on honey, we should go downstairs and see if daddy is here." Liam's ears perked up, "Daddy?" he asked, I nodded my head.

He smiled as he climbed up next to me and we both got up out of bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, my hair rustled together as we opened the door to hear the chatter from downstairs. Liam kept his head in the crook of my neck as we walked down the stairs. I quickly scanned the area to see my husband was not apart of the small group sitting there.

I yawned as Jenni noticed me, "Nice to see you awake," I smiled briefly before we walked forward into the kitchen where dishes were piled up and it looked like everybody had ate. Guilt snuck through my stomach as I walked out the back door, a chilly breeze washing over us as I looked through until I heard his laugh, his warm voice hit my ear as I turned to look at him.

Our eyes connected and he stopped his conversation with his Uncle Logan. A smile lifted over his face as I gave him a smirk back. His blue eyes were wide with amusement as he gave me a wink. Logan turned to see why he stopped talking as he then shook his head; he said something to Troy as I walked over with Liam looking around.

Troy was lounged back in a chair as he smiled, "Hey there sleepy heads," I smiled as I sat down on his lap, he made a noise as if we were heavy. I leaned back to rest my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I came up to see you and Liam but you were both out cold. I took a shower and played music, neither of you even stirred from your sleep." I smiled softly as he kissed my temple. "Troy would not let us wake you up for anything either. We had some questions about the scavenger hunt but Troy was like guarding the door." I could only smile as I rubbed my eyes.

"How is she still tired?"

"She is pregnant Logan, give her a break." Meg said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan glanced at her, "I don't remember you sleeping that much."

"You didn't run me around wild playing a scavenger hunt." Logan shrugged as Troy played with the hem of my shirt. Liam noticed that he was with dad, "Dada!" he screeched, and I jumped in shock as Troy laughed. "Glad he recognizes me." Troy said as he moved us around so he could have Liam in his arms. "Hey big buddy," Liam curled into Troy as I took his other shoulder.

"Awh, Lucy, you have to see your son." Jack said as he walked out the door. We must have been a sight. I was in a hoodie with a pair of jogging shorts on, curled up in Troy's lap while Liam was up, hiding his face in the crook of Troy's neck.

Lucille came out of the house as she smiled, "Awh," I closed my eyes as I just gripped Troy's shirt. I felt his chin rest on top of my head, as he would place gentle kisses on my forehead. "Why didn't you just stay in bed?" he asked, he locked our fingers together, "Because then Liam would be up at o'dark thirty and I thought we were missing dinner."

"No, dinner tonight was more of a free for all. A lot of people came back and crashed. Anna and Issy both fell asleep pretty quick but not like you and Liam."

"We played hard today," I whispered, Troy stroked my stomach evenly as he kissed my temple. His thumb ran down my stomach as he rubbed it gently, I smiled as Liam was almost going back to sleep. "You should probably feed him," I offered up to Troy, "Oh I should feed him?" I nodded my head as I kept my head on his shoulder.

"Well if I were to do that, I would have to get up." Amusement was evident in his voice, "I know but you are a very comfy pillow." Troy laughed as I got up and Troy got up taking Liam with him. He grabbed my hand but I wanted to sit back down. "How about you eat something to okay?" his eyes pleaded to just go with it but I wasn't all that hungry.

"Something small okay?" he nodded, "I think most of everybody is up. We were going to announce winners and show a little video."

"Let me get them some food and then we will be good." Troy said I nodded as we followed them. Troy picked up his beer as we went inside. We found some food and everybody gathered in the small living room.

"Alright, we put together a slideshow of pictures today. I gave everybody their phones back and we do have a winner, but wont tell you until later, oh and Troy's team." Troy glanced at his dad, taking his eye off Liam for a minute. "We will tell you later." He joked with a smile. Troy shook his head before focusing back onto Liam.

Liam picked at his food as I did the same thing. They began the slideshow as music played in the background. Troy pulled a half asleep Liam into his lap as he seemed to be finished eating. I rested my head onto his shoulder while we watched the picture. Chatter would erupt during certain ones, ones of Liam and I would cross the screen at the pet store. Troy smiled as he looked at them.

"I think we need to have an award night and the cutest family award goes to Troy, Gabi, and Liam oh and Baby number 2!" Jillian said as she looked at the pictures, I blushed as they kept scrolling through. Good Life by One Republic was playing in the background as Troy and the guys were posed with the Mascot from the Charlotte Bobcats.

"HEY! That is not fair!" Haley said jumping up, Jack paused the video, "Troy's team lost points for this one," Troy's jaw dropped, "What?!" he said, "That is not fair, we worked hard to find him!"

"One ring of the phone." I coughed; Troy shook his head, "My own wife turning on me." The group laughed as then the next picture with Jessica Alba showed up, Jack paused again. "What? No!" Troy said amusement was filling his voice as I saw Anthony and Josh shuddering. "You met Jessica Alba?" Aiden screeched, the group laughed as Jack nodded.

"I know for a fact you called her. That is not fair and this was tossed out."

"You should have informed me of the rules of this game."

"Fame was not allowed to be used."

Troy rolled his eyes as we finished looking through the pictures. The one of our group, doing the jump and everybody in mid air, even Liam jumped. It was cute and I made it my background on my phone.

"Alright, before we tell who the winner was, I have to say, it sounds like you all had a blast today and we have a little clip to show you before we move on." I looked at Troy as he blushed. "Oh God," he said slapping himself in the forehead.

"OMG LOOK! IT'S A BARBIE!" I busted out into laughter as Troy then laughed before blushing. The video cut off as the groups around us were rolling. I laughed as Troy shook his head. "Its really not that funny."

"Oh but it is." I said looking at him, he rolled his eyes and then we turned back to Jack. "Alright, so our fourth place team was…" he paused to look around, "Was Haley's team," Haley shrugged her shoulders as some of the teammates grunted.

"The second place team was…" Jack paused as he looked down at the card. He read over it, as people were anxious to hear of what he had to say. "Was Jillian's team." Jillian groaned in frustration. "You have to be kidding me? One of the Bolton's won again!?" Jack laughed as he nodded his head, "Sorry, there was one key picture that we got that made this group a winner."

Troy leaned over next to me, his words vibrating against my ears. "Oh, I so won." I shot him a look, "I don't think so." My eyes taunted him as we then looked back at Jack. "The winner was…" he looked between us as he smiled, "My lovely daughter in law, Gabi's group!" I grinned as I turned to Troy, "Ha ha ha ha!" I said, he groaned as he then realized he came in third.

My group cheered as Jack brought back up a picture of the animal store, the jumping, and the tree and off the swing set. "These were some key pictures. The animal stores because of how Liam acted towards them, we even had a video."

Jack played a video of Liam and I sitting on the ground. The dogs running all over us, I giggled as I just watched it. Liam was laughing in the video as we began to talk and the video shut down. I smiled as Troy squeezed me closer. "God, I love you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled as we finished the night talking about a few things and then we all got up.

"See you all in the morning," a few adults left as I got up from the floor as Troy got up. Liam was awake but quiet. We went up the stairs and Troy laid Liam down in the bed as he gathered clothes for Liam to change into. Once he came back over, he handed me the stuff and I rubbed my eyes.

We both changed Liam as he looked at me, "You know I couldn't ask for a better family right?" I stopped zipping up Liam's PJ's as I looked at Troy. "I couldn't ask for a better husband." Troy smiled as he played with his thumbs; I finished getting Liam ready as we all lay back in the bed. Troy wrapped me up in his arms as Liam rested in-between us.

"I mean you two are so in sync with each other. I loved that video and I just love knowing I get to come home to you everyday and be with you. I am so excited for baby number two."

I smiled as I played with Troy's hand, "Do you want to find out if we are having a boy or a girl?" I asked, Troy sighed as he shrugged, "I liked not knowing but maybe we should do something a little different this time. We could make it really fun though."

"I kind of want to know. To have a planned room and a baby shower that isn't for co-ed, boy or girl, I think I want to know." I told him, "I don't want this baby to be an it for nine months."

Troy nodded as he stroked my belly; "I think we shouldn't decide on a name until we see her though. I liked how we weren't sure about Liam's name but once we saw him, it was there."

I nodded as I snuggled closer to Troy, my eyes battling again. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl, I love you too."

* * *

**WELL HELLO! I am here with another chapter and I hope they are good! This was a really fun chapter to write for me, I loved writing it! It was amazing and so much fun! The Boltons are excited for the next chapter, the next baby! I will reveal the sex in the story, so be excited! **

**Oh, and thanks for being patient! Baseball Lovers is updated! Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Six Years

Chapter 8 – Six Years

A scream erupted from down below as I glanced over, a frustrated Troy looked up as his blue eyes pleaded with mine. I sighed as I pushed off the chair, my fifteen-week belly was pushing farther out. "Brie, I think it is naptime." I sighed as we were flying, or beginning to fly home in just a few short hours. We couldn't get any direct flights, which was pissing me off. We had to touch down in Tennessee, and then we had to touch down again in Phoenix before we got to go to LA. We never had to leave the plane but we had to do all the stops making it a very long flight home. It was already four and half-hours without stopping. Now were looking close to six to seven hours. Our flight time was also Eight forty.

I went to the water to grab Liam's towel and then went over to the pool. Once we got home, we were leaving on the 25th for New Mexico; driving and then I was leaving for England with my brother and mom on the 27th. I wrapped Liam up into the towel as I was going to probably take a nap with him too. Troy got out of the pool but he stopped to talk to several people. We were the first ones leaving but everybody else was going to be out tomorrow morning by noon.

Liam was cold as he let my hand dance on his back. "You ready to go home and see Oreo and the kitties?" I asked, Liam was worn down by this whole experience and then the traveling to New Mexico…it was going to be crazy, I was already overly tired but once we got there it would be good only because Lucille will probably take Liam hostage.

Going upstairs into the house, I bathed and changed Liam into something comfortable as I laid him down onto my bed. I smiled as he reached up for me; a knock came at the door as Jenni was standing there. A big smile over her face, her eyes light up brightly. "What is that big smile for?"

"I don't know, I am just…excited for everything coming up."

"For what?" I asked her. She glanced at little Liam and then my stomach, "I am going to be in California, ill get to see Liam more and then when my next niece or nephew gets here!" she screeched, I laughed as I looked down at Liam. "Well Troy and I are excited for you." Troy came up behind Jenni, "What are you two doing?"

Jenni jumped as I giggled, "Talking about my future niece or nephew!" she declared, Troy rolled his eyes as I took a deep breath. "Brie, when this baby is born we are never going to get rid of my mom and sister."

"Hmm." I said with a slight smile, Troy walked in past his sister as he collapsed down onto the bed. Liam rolled as body towards Troy as he picked him up and laid him down into his lap. Liam snuggled right up but then cried as he looked over at me. Troy frowned as Liam crawled across the blankets. His cry erupting from his throat as my face softened.

"Awh…poor baby." I picked him up as I cradled him into my arms. Troy frowned again as I laughed, "Liam, your dad is mad." I mused, Troy shook his head, "Oh no, I am not mad." Troy declared, "Your son just wanted his mom more than he wanted you." Troy shook his head, "No." Troy declared a little firmer. I shook my head as I lay down on the bed.

"He is falling asleep." Troy told me, his fingers then gazed my ear before he kissed my temple softly. "It's going to be a long fifteen hours." I told him, Troy nodded as he rested his hand on top of my belly, and he rested his head onto my shoulder as Troy yawned. "You probably need to shower."

Troy grunted, "I love you." I laughed as I kissed the top of his head as Troy smiled. "So lets see, doctors appointment and party with the friends before we leave. Besides that we get to sleep?"

"I thought you had the camp thing?" I asked, Troy groaned so loud it woke Liam up. "Shittttt…." Troy cursed lightly under his breath some more as he sat up, "I completely forgot. Uhm, yea," Troy got up as he went to grab some of his stuff before he turned around, pursing his lips together. "I don't think I am staying there…just helping out."

"Sounds good."

"Are we going to try to find out the sex on the twenty fifth?"

"I think we should try." I told him, "But I don't want to find out in a boring manner of them telling. It's going to be fun." Troy nodded his head as I was then in and out of sleep for the next hour or so until Troy woke me for dinner. Liam was still cuddled next to me as Troy was showered and our room was ready to go. We walked down the stairs as the final family dinner was happening.

I sighed deeply as I rubbed my fingers into Liam's back. They were having pizza for dinner tonight as I sat down into my chair as I pulled Liam into my lap. "Liam, come see grandma." Liam turned his head into my breast as he gripped onto my shirt. "No."

Kids around the table laughed as I took a deep breath. "Liam, come on, go see Grandma," Troy glanced at me as Liam then began his melt down mode. Troy cleared hit throat as I glanced at him. I pulled Liam back as Troy took him from me as we those two went outside, Liam kicking and screaming the entire way. "Oh the toddler years."

"He has been like that all day…" I complained, "Or a lot of this trip." I said my voice was strained as I looked out the backdoor. "Just don't give him what he wants. You have to let him scream and cry and just be embarrassed, you will have a better kid in the end." Meg offered as good advice.

"Thanks." I said calmly as I was no longer hungry. The throwing up had slowed down by the sick feeling was there sometimes just not as bad lately. I think the medication has finally helped. Troy came back in as he casted me a look. Liam has his little arms crossed before Troy placed him in my lap again. "I swory," he mumbled, the words blended together as a few of the moms smiled.

"You need to say sorry to your grandmother." I said as I lifted him over to her. Liam played with her for a moment and then wanted some food. Once dinner was over with, Troy and I got Liam ready to go as we loaded up the car. Jenni came bounding down the stairs as she galloped us into a big hug. "Jenni, we will see you soon." She whined as she then hugged Troy.

"We are driving down after her doctors appointment on the 25th." Jenni shrugged and then she waved goodbye to Liam but Liam ran up to her as he hugged her. The group awed as Troy smiled taking a picture. "Alright, we have to go! Getting through security with a one year old sucks." Troy commented. We all laughed as we went around hugging everybody goodbye. Many we would see while we were in New Mexico but some others are not going to be seen until Thanksgiving or so. I smiled softly as we were finally all packed away into the car and were pulling out of the driveway.

Getting to the airport and exchanging the car in and taking everything inside. Troy undid the car seat as we drug it in. We placed all of our items into the luggage area before we made sure we had everything. Troy glanced down at Liam who was rubbing his eyes. He sat down on the ground and Troy picked up his backpack and then went down for Liam.

He looked at me and he smiled, "It's been crazy but I just want to let you know," he smiled as he came closer to me, "I want to cuddle with you on the plane."

"As long as you are okay with Liam," I teased back; we got into the short security lines. Liam rested on Troy's shoulder for most of the time as we then moved along; we all went through the scanners with ease before we went to retrieve our stuff. Collapsing down into the seats around us, it didn't look like many people were boarding our flight.

I hated non direct flights. Liam hated them and it was just annoying to have to do the whole up and down three times in one plane. It was going to be miserable and we weren't going to land until 340 or so. "Are you sure you want to go to England with your mom? What if I went?"

"Then who would stay back with Liam?"

"My parents." Troy responded, "Troy, why don't you just stay home and relax." Troy rolled his neck and then looked at me. "I wont relax because you will be in another country, pregnant, and with your mom and brother."

"Troy, I promise you, they already shortened the trip by a whole day and half. Spending only three and half days down there. Will you please just relax about the whole thing?" Troy groaned as he took a deep breath. "I worry. I don't want anything to happen to you." His fingers locked into mine as I agreed. "I know, I promise it will all be fine."

Troy leaned over to kiss me softly. "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy."

We waited another thirty minutes before we boarded our flight. We all got situated, as it was a long flight home. I was next to the window so Troy could have the open space in aisle. We pulled the bar back so we had more room and we put Liam on my lap for now as he was still in a lap seat. They handed all of us a blanket, those who were in first class and those who were making the journey all the way to California.

Once they turned the cabin lights off, I pulled the blanket over Liam and I. My head rested onto Troy's shoulder as I leaned down, a soft breath echoed out my body as I yawned. Troy put his arm around us securely before he kissed my head. Liam nestled between us, as we were both out cold within minutes.

* * *

"Brie, hey," Troy's voice was soft, I blinked my eyes as I felt the planes wheels spinning as I vaguely remember touching down in Tennessee and in Phoenix. "Hey, Brie," I opened my eyes fully as my head as still on Troy's chest. Liam snuggled into my body. My back hurt like crazy and my head pounded as I looked at Troy's blue eyes.

"We are getting ready to land." I nodded my head as I sat up as I moaned, my back hurt so bad from sleeping like that. My hand washed over my stomach as I was rethinking my travel to England. I was in a lot of pain after seven hours and I had to do more of that. I groaned again Troy glanced at me, I felt really sick and gross as I felt Troy's hand on my back.

"Brie? Are you okay?" his words were vague and distant as I blinked my eyes several times as I tried to get control over my body but it seemed to have just depleted. My mouth was chalk and I felt the wheels touch the ground. My body leaned forward as the wind speed went up. I wanted to unbuckle my seat belt I need to puke.

Black dots appeared in my eyes; Troy kept trying to talk to me as I waved him off. I took several deep breaths as I felt like my chest was capsizing in on my world and then spun me before it all turned black.

* * *

Once my eyes opened, I puked…everywhere. I leaned back as I groaned; I didn't even know where I was. "Oh awesome," Troy grumbled as I opened my eyes to look at him. "Sorry," I moaned, "I'm just glad you are awake," he basically rushed to my side as I laid in my puke for a while. Troy's fingers stroked my face as I then realized I was in a hospital room.

Of course I was.

"Troy, I passed out. Why am I here?" I asked him, "Brie, you are severally dehydrated," I turned my head to see that an IV was hooked up to my arm. I was still in my clothes as Troy pushed my hair back. "Where is Liam?" I asked, he pointed to the opposite corner as he was sleeping in a hospital crib. "How long have I been here?" I asked Troy glanced at his watch.

"Uhm, two hours? Its about five thirty." I pursed my lips, "Oh." Troy nodded as we then called a nurse to get new sheets and stuff. I crawled into the little chair nearby, as I was sleepy. "The baby is okay right?" Panic washed over my face as Troy nodded, "The baby is perfectly fine. That was the first thing I had them check for." Troy had bags under his eyes and they were getting red.

"When can I leave?"

"In about thirty minutes. You are on your third bag of fluids and then you have to take it easy for a few days. No England." He told me, "They are probably banning you from air travel for a little while, so you are not even going to fight it."

I nodded, "Okay." I whispered, "Make sure you cancel my ticket." I was heavily disappointed but I would go with him to visit him sometime. When I am not pregnant.

Troy kissed my forehead as we were then discharged once the bags were finished and Troy got Liam as I walked out slowly from the hospital. They got me a wheelchair as we went around front. I thanked them before we got into the car. That was probably the most nondramatic hospital trip…ever.

* * *

Rolling onto my back from my side, I glanced at Troy's sleeping figure. His even breaths as my sudden deep ones took over. I took several deep breaths, as I didn't know what that last deep was about. I stared at the ceiling for a while until I broke down into tears. I quietly got out of bed as I walked over to our windows; I didn't know what was wrong. Everything had been smooth since we got home three days ago. I stood near the window as I tried to control myself.

My dreams had been more nightmares than anything. They weren't weird or happy they scared me. This last one was something trying to break into our house and take Liam. That had to be my biggest nightmare. I tiptoed out of the room as I walked down the hallway and down some stairs before heading to Liam's room. I propped open the door quietly as my eyes glanced down at my small son, my eyes looking down at my belly, holding either my son or daughter.

I wanted to just pick him up and hold him for hours. My eyes filled all over again with tears; my chin trembled, as I had to back up before I began to sob. I took one more look at his peaceful face, a lot like Troy's that I could just look at for hours. As tears leaked down my cheeks, I wiped them away and tried to back out of the room as quick as possible.

I stopped in the kitchen as I opened the backdoor to get some fresh air. I wasn't ready to lie back down in bed and watch the ceiling or the fan. I didn't want to wake Troy as he had been doing enough already; he seemed to work himself overtime while I was pregnant.

My fingers wrapped around the cool wood as I glanced at the empty space above. The stars seemed to be even further away tonight as they weren't visible. The clouds seemed the cover the sky though, the trees around us released nice smells and I took in a small breath. I smiled softly as I sat back into a chair. It was almost four thirty in the morning, the sun would rise soon and I had no intentions of going back to bed so soon.

My mind began to wonder, how did I want to find out if it was a boy or a girl? Did I want somebody to bake us a cake or did I want to do something with balloons? Did I want to be with family or just with Troy and Liam? I mused further with the thoughts. There was so many cute options, I could let Troy know what it is before we do something fun with the family.

My brows furred, as I didn't know. The doctor's appointment was in a week and I need to decide. I was suddenly overtaken with the disappointment of that I couldn't go to England with my brother and mom. I was looking forward to time with them alone. I had missed it. It had been decided that I would go over sometime next year or so to visit. He wasn't going to come home during the summers as it would be a lot more money and he could just do a lot more adventuring over there.

The dew began to rise as the little lights from the sun were beginning to peak. The sky was lighter buy a touch, but you could barely tell. I sighed as my hand stroked my stomach; I was hit with the notion of going to the beach later today. My thoughts went further to anything about today. I didn't want to sit around but I needed to do some errands today.

"What are you doing out here?" I jumped about ten feet in the air as my head circled around to see a half asleep Troy standing in the doorway. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and his hair was a complete mess. He had one hand in the doorway and the other was rubbing his eyes as rubbed them gently. He took on hazy step out of the doorway as I took a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to go back to sleep." I told him, he yawned again as he plopped down into the chair next to me. "You could have woken me." His voice was rough and tired as he spoke. "I didn't want you to worry. I am fine. I just wanted some fresh air." I whispered, he moved a little to pick up my hand. "I just know that…" he stopped short as he glanced at me. I raised my eyebrows skyward as I turned my head, "Your dads sixth anniversary is coming up." He licked his lips and then ran one hand into his hair.

"I am just getting concerned and I want to tell you that you don't have to hold anything in. I am here for you and I just want you to know that okay? If you need to talk, I am here. If we need to get rid of Liam for a few hours so we can talk, that is also fine. You just need to talk to me, okay?" I went silent, as I didn't know what to say to him. What was I supposed to say? Okay! Let's talk about my dead father who I miss like no other? No. That was not it.

Troy's blue eyes turned into his concerning blue eyes. I took a deep breath as I squeezed his hand. "Will you come up to bed for a little bit though? I was cold." Troy complained I rolled my eyes, as I suddenly just wanted to stay here. Suddenly my dad was on my mind. I shook my head, "I think I am going to stay down here for a little bit but you go back on up to bed."

Troy's eyes scanned mine, as he then shook his head, "No I am going to stay here, sorry if I start to snore though." He teased, I smiled as I nodded, and I leaned back into the chair as I watched the sun rise from over the valleys. Troy didn't fall back asleep but he did watch me, as I thought about everything. As I thought of what might happen in the future days or how everything is going to work out.

Did I need to talk about my dad? Was it an issue? I mused further along as I sighed; the sun was in the air. "I think I am going to run errands today. I think you and Liam should do some stuff together. I might call Taylor to see if she is up for anything."

"I'll call Chad then…just in a few hours though."

I laughed as I got up from my chair and went over to Troy's lap. He circled his arms around my growing waist and he ran his thumb down my stomach. "You are gorgeous." He whispered into my ear.

A blush crept onto my cheeks as I kissed him, "Thank you for staying with me…when I didn't really want you to go."

"It's my job." He whispered into my ear, a chilling rush went down my spine as I smiled. I leaned against him, "I thought I fired you?" I quizzed, he laughed before placing one of his hands next to my ear. "No matter how many times you fire me, I am never going anywhere."

I smiled as I then kissed him. Then kiss grew deeper and then suddenly, sitting on the deck wasn't so important.

* * *

Liam and Troy were going to spend the morning at the park and then come back for naps and maybe after that some basketball. Liam was excited when Troy told him but then looked at me as if I was tagging along. I smiled and shook my head saying mom was going to be with Auntie Taylor. Chad was going to come hang with them.

Taylor was twenty-four weeks pregnant and her due date approaching faster than she would like. I smiled softly as somebody knocked on the door. Liam was occupied with his toys, as he didn't even flinch. His eyes scanned the room and then he went to pushing his toy car across. I heard the door unlock and then Troy's voice greeted both of our best friends.

Sharpay and Bentley were busy today, at Zeke's restaurant, trying to help out and get everything ready for restaurant number two. People had been traveling the country trying to get into it; they had to start making reservations for such place, even for lunch as it was always packed. He was becoming so busy; Sharpay was beginning to help out.

We didn't see much of Sharpay and Zeke as much as we would all like. Taylor and I called saying we wanted to come in for lunch and we demanded Sharpay take a break. Zeke was going to make her and we would all hang out.

"Gabi!" Taylor made her way into the room as I got up to give her a hug. Both of our poking bellies touching each other, once I pulled away Chad pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey there beautiful," Chad said as he kissed my cheek. "Hi, how are you two? I haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

"I know! We have been busy decorating our baby girls nursery!" I smiled, as I was very happy for Taylor, having a girl was wonderful. We had two boys already in our circle as to protect her. Liam noticed Chad as he stood up a little to quickly since he fell right back down to the ground. He got up more slowly this time before he went walking over to Chad.

"Chad!" he screeched, Chad picked him up and tossed him into the air. He giggled as he then greeted Taylor before going right back to his toys. "So are you ready to do some shopping?" Taylor asked me as she nudged my arm. "Oh yes, It has been a few stressful days." I told her, I reached for my bag as Liam whined softly and I looked down at him. He gripped my leg as he cried.

My eyes glanced up at Troy's as he shrugged, I picked him up and I let him rest on my shoulder as I kissed his forehead. "I gotta go buddy, I will be home later okay?" Liam sniffed as I kissed him once more and then handed him to Troy. He began to cry harder as I squeezed his hand and then walked out. I pulled Taylor with me as his cry began to echo out the door.

"Aw, he wants to come!"

"A little break is needed," I said with a supported smile, Taylor nodded as we got into my car and I backed out. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked her, "Mhm…lets do some baby shopping." She said with a big grin. I nodded along, "Yea, I need to figure out a cute way to find out what I am pregnant with. We decided that's what we want but I don't want them to tell me in the office."

"Oh," Taylor nodded as we back out of the driveway. "Uhm, yea, I don't know what to tell you about that one. I mean you could have somebody to do something for you."

"Like what," Taylor then gasped, "Do you want it to be a moment between you and Troy or like with friends and family?"

"Well we will probably do something for family when we go down but if you have an idea for something that includes friends, tell me." Taylor smirked, "How about I don't tell you and you leave it to me." I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her. "I have an idea for how to tell you but I wont tell you. That's no fun. You just need to get the sex of the baby on a note card or something and then I will have something waiting for when we have our group dinner."

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Alright then,"

"How far along are you again?" she asked, "Almost sixteen weeks…" I told her, she bopped in the car as I glanced at her for a long second or two. I pulled into the new baby store as Taylor and I got out. "So what are we looking for or are you just looking?"

"Well I am going to buy some more diapers and then I need your help with bottles. I don't know which ones to get and I still don't understand the whole safe car seat, which do you want." She began to ramble on about everything that she still needed. "Taylor, relax, you just have to go on instinct."

She huffed as we walked down the many rows of baby stuff. I began to pick up a few things here and there, debating if I should get them. I did myself pick up a few diapers as since we were finding out the sex and we did still have a lot of Liam's clothes. Chewing on my lip, I took a deep breath as followed Taylor around. Plenty of other pregnant moms were walking around, many with other children.

"I am so ready, so Chad and I are deciding between two different names." Taylor said with a small smile, "Oh really, would you like to enlighten me?"

"Well, some of the names we have seriously thought about was Jaden, Mackenzie, Lilly, and a few others but since I didn't even have a hint to Liam's name, I am not going to tell you." I rolled my eyes, "Fair enough." I giggled as we began to joke around and we were both picking out things for each other.

"Sharpay needs to be pregnant." I said with a slight pout, Taylor laughed, "That would be cool, she has her hands full with Bentley." I nodded, "That's right, I remember when Liam was that young…" I joked, "What is up with Liam? He seems to not want to leave you."

"He doesn't, he always wants to be with me." Taylor glanced at me, "Do you think that has anything to do with…?" she let it drag out as I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, I don't know, it might also be that he is getting older and just," I shrugged again. "He has been more like that with Troy when he goes away for games but he doesn't want to leave my side."

"In one of my many college classes, toddlers can since when you are pregnant and they suddenly become more attached or want more attention. Not because they are jealous because they want to be close." I raised my eyebrows, "True stuff," I shook my head as we walked through the store. "Are you about ready for some clothes shopping?" I asked, "For us."

"Totally, all of this baby stuff stresses me out." She complained, I nodded, "The whole car seat thing, just go with the flow. Read the online stuff for safety ones and just pick out the best. Go neutral so you can reuse it, you can also buy new covers for it if you want to classify. I am only having one car seat…unless I have twins." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh lord help me if I have twins." I laughed as we went through checkout. We signed up for some stuff before walking out with too many bags. We loaded the back of my car before we then hit up many stores looking for new clothes to fit us. "So when are you leaving for New Mexico again?"

"After my doctors appointment on the 25th,"

"Then how am I supposed to plan something?" she asked, "I don't know if we are even finding out the sex this time. I am only fifteen weeks along,"

"Very true, well, don't find out this time. Wait until the end of July, we can do something really cute. I promise!" she squealed, "When do you want your baby shower?" I asked her, "About two months before I am due, maybe three." I nodded as that was coming up. July or August would be it. "Probably August. Troy has to go do some stuff in late July with the Lakers, press or some shit. Then in early August, well, it might just be early August."

"Are you having maternity pictures done again?" I nodded, "Yea, with Liam." I said with a shrug. "Probably up by our house."

"I was wondering who should do mine. I want to wait until August or September before I do mine."

"I think I am waiting until after Thanksgiving. Cutting it close to my due date. So if this baby is anything like Liam, I wont have them done. I might schedule them a week before Thanksgiving. I don't know. Troy has to be around."

My stomach grumbled and I glanced at Taylor, "You ready to find some food?" Taylor nodded, "To Zeke's we go!" she claimed, I laughed as we all got into the car and with more bags.

On the quiet drive over, Taylor sighed, "I don't want to do this but Troy wants me to ask you," I bit down on my lip as I looked at her, "He is concerned. Your dad's," I sucked in a fast breath, my grip on the steering wheel tightened, as I didn't understand why people kept bringing him up. "Taylor," my voice was sharp as she suddenly looked at me.

"I know he is just worried."

"He is always worried." I complained my car turned into the parking lot. Finding a parking spot was tough but once I pulled in and turned the car off, Taylor pressed her hand against mine arm. "He has every right to be. You get torn up every year and this year is probably no different. If you don't want to talk to Troy then talk to Sharpay or me. Anybody."

"I know. I wont bottle it up but I wish you would stop bringing it up."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Troy's POV

Pulling a little blanket over Liam, I walked out of his room and I shut the door behind myself. I jogged down the stairs as Chad was sitting in the living room, his eyes staring at the photo of Gabi and I and Liam in the center with cake all over his face.

"You ready?" I asked him, his head flashed around as he made a face before nodding, "Oh yea, I guess." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen; I pulled out two beers as I walked back into the living room. "No guessing. Trust me, you are uncertain until the moment you have your kid in your hands."

"Did your mom freak out?" Chad asked, "She wont leave me alone. Giving me tips through texts, calling and talking to Taylor, she even sent me a parenting book for dummies."

I tried to stop my laugh but couldn't help myself. "Chad, they just want your kid to be normal but since you are having a girl, I bet she will be just like Taylor. Be some sort of weird scientist and made her parents proud." Chad rolled his eyes, "I am so jealous of you and Zeke. Getting a boy first, the only thing I know how to do with girls is to flirt."

I threw my head back in laughter, "They cant be that hard can they?" I asked him, he played with his beer as he shrugged. "Are you and Gabi planning to find out the sex this time?"

"Yea, probably at this appointment or the next one."

"What are you going to do if it is a girl?"

"Buy a gun."

Chad laughed as I smiled, "I don't know, go with the flow? The first twelve years are not much different than boys and then…yea, I think Gabi can take over after that but I kind of want another boy. Liam was a blast to be with."

"He is a great kid. I know a lot of little kids but man he is special. Are you going to send him to daycare?"

"We are going to start him back in day care in September."

"Until May?"

"Yea, then next year, he is going to do preschool. I can not believe he is getting that big."

"It's preschool Troy, not the fifth grade."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll understand in about two years or so."

Chad rolled his own eyes, "Plus it will be your little girl," Chad almost choked this time, "Dude, would you just shut up." I rubbed my neck as I took a deep breath, "Just wait, you'll suddenly understand this whole I want to be home and overprotectiveness, just wait…" I said shaking my head, "I'm nervous as hell, I don't want to screw this up and I know my parents don't have faith in me."

"Chad, you just will suddenly grow up and something takes over. I promise, you will do fine and I can help you out from guy to guy, now I need some help from you…" Chad's eyes glanced towards me as he raised an eyebrow. "You know what June 23rd is right?" Chad closed his eyes before they shot up, "How could I forget?" he asked, "I know. But I am really worried. She hasn't said much or done anything, she has been really quiet."

"Maybe she is getting over it, or it doesn't effect her as bad. I don't know dude, just drink some damn beer and try to figure it out."

"I don't need her to stress out anymore than she probably could be. I want her to talk to me and, I don't know," I chewed on my lip as I proceeded to think about just a thing. I didn't know what to feel or think, "I wish I could take that kind of pain away from her. I wish she didn't have to feel that. Girls go through enough already and then she has that every year. I know its still there, I caught her looking at pictures of him earlier."

"Stop bringing it up with her. If she wants to talk, then let her talk but if not, unless she is going to do something stupid, let it go." I mused on his words as we began to talk about basketball and another change on the team as a low whine and mumbles of words came from the monitor. I stood up as I set my beer down before jogging up the stairs and over to Liam's room before slightly opening the door.

He cried and reached his hand out as his other rubbed his eyes and held onto his blanket. "Come on buddy," I said, I picked him up as he mumbled something before we went downstairs.

"Momma?" I sighed as I looked at him, "Do you not love me anymore?" Liam buried his head into my shoulder as I sighed. "My kid doesn't love me anymore," I told Chad as we sat down on the couch. "He does not." Chad claimed, "Do you remember when he was young and cry forever with Gabi and only wants you. Kids go through fazes."

I smiled as I placed Liam on my lap, bumping him up and down trying to get him to loosen up. He giggled as I bent him over the back of my legs, "See, you can always make him smile."

A soft smile crossed my features as I set him down, he quickly ran around to grab some of his toys as I leaned back. "Having a toddler is strange." I said taking a sip of the beer.

"Instead of a baby who did nothing."

"One day they are still and only cry, the next they are talking and walking." He picked up a basketball and then he showed me, his eyes wondered to Chad as I then leaned forward. "Liam, do you want to go play some basketball?"

Liam nodded his head, "Pweas!" I couldn't help but not love the little things he said, I picked him up, "Of course, tell Uncle Chad to come along."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"This is becoming crazy." Sharpay declared as she slid into the seat. I smiled as I took a sip of my water; they were bringing out our usual before we all had to all head back to our normal lives.

I scratched my nose before sighing, "I'm tired guys, Liam is wearing me down."

"I haven't seen Liam in a while." Sharpay mentioned, "He will be our get together on the twenty fourth right?" I nodded, "Of course. The kid will barely leave my side."

Taylor laughed, "That is not an understatement."

"Aw, its cute."

Troy texted me a picture of them all playing basketball together, he has to forget about me and then he is fine. I don't know what he is going to do when he goes back to daycare because he is going everyday."

"Laying the hammer down?" Sharpay teased, "The only time he will probably not go is when I just don't want to take him and want to spend time with him or when Troy is home only for a small time. He is only going to go Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"I am trying to figure out if I want to do teaching or not."

"Really? Is it that hard to figure out? I would not work." Sharpay said I spotted Zeke as he was walking out. He had a little Bentley in his arms as he brought him over to Shar. "Can you feed him? Please?"

"I am trying to get a few moments with the girls." Sharpay said her brown eyes fought with Zeke's. "Shar, I have to get back to the kitchen and he is getting really fussy."

Shar took a deep breath, "Whatever. Come here Bent," Sharpay took Bentley as Zeke then handed her a bottle before kissing her temple and moving forward. "He is looking for more people to keep everything going and he has a lot but he wants a family feel."

"As long as Liam has a spot in about fifteen years."

Sharpay sent me a smile as she then began to talk a mile a minute. About all different things as my mind drifted, it went long and it was all different. I rubbed my forehead as they brought us out. I sighed as I looked at it, "Gabi, you okay? You haven't said much."

"I'm just really tired. This baby is not been a great pregnancy." I motioned, "I am not as tired as I once was but man, it hasn't been fun." Sharpay frowned, "It's still rough?"

"Yea, I keep having nightmares at night and its stressful. I woke up early this morning like at four and was panicking."

"Oh Gabs," Taylor hugged me, "I'm sorry. I wish it was happier."

"I am exciting for the baby but its just being rough. Jesus, my boobs are sore too." Sharpay burst out into laughter, "Oh Gabi," she smiled at me as I shrugged, I dug into the food, as after only a few bites I felt sick. I pushed the plate away as I backed out of my chair quickly before hurrying down the hall. I pushed into the crowded bathroom as I went to the back stall and puked up my breakfast and what I had ate of my lunch.

Pushing my body back, I took a few deep breaths as I tried to relax. Sharpay's loud voice entered as she came back out into the open. "Hi, you okay?" she asked, I nodded as I stood up, "I do think I am ready to go home though."

She nodded as she helped me up. We all went back out as Taylor was on the phone and I knew instantly she was on the phone with Troy. I bowed my head as we traveled through the restaurant to only see plenty of people taking pictures. I bowed my head as Sharpay escorted me to my car as Taylor got into the drivers seat. I suddenly just wanted to disappear.

* * *

Walking up the stairs I got into the house as I heard plenty of movement. Once the door opened to the house, I was effulged into Troy's arms; "Are you okay?" his words were soft and kind, as I didn't want him to let me go.

"I'm fine." I whispered, "Mommy." I backed out of Troy's arms; he held one of my hands as I bent down to greet Liam. I kissed his temple as Troy was still looking at me with concerning eyes. "Come on Brie, can we go talk for a minute?" Troy asked, his hand on my elbow. I looked back at him and nodded, "Liam, go see Auntie Taylor."

Once Liam separated, Troy gripped me as we went to the kitchen. "Brie," he stressed the word as I just let my headrest against his chest. "Can you just please not talk for a minute and hold me."

He did on command and he sighed, "This morning sickness needs to go. You are miserable." He whispered, he pressed his lips against my temple as he pulled me closer.

"I know but I think I am just going to go take a nap okay? I just need some," I began to back away from Troy as he slowly let me go. "Okay,"

I nodded as I went away from him, "Hey," I turned to look at Troy, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled as I walked out of the living room, my body tired as I went up the stairs. I collapsed down into the bed and lay there and lay there and didn't move for a long time.

* * *

Have you ever noticed that thunderstorms rolled in at certain moments? The day my dad died, six years ago, it poured for hours but that day was so vague to remember that I barely knew that. I was either crying or sleeping.

A loud crack struck the air, my mind drifted off; it was still early in the morning. Another sleepless night falling over myself, this one might have been different. It was suddenly six years since I had heard my dad's voice. I had gone all day without spilling a tear and now he was all I could think about. Troy had watched me intently all day today, wondering probably when I was going to fall apart but I was busy with Liam and having fun today. I sat up in bed as my eyes wondered to Troy. As another crack of thunder hit, my mind went to the time when I was little and there was a huge storm.

Flashback

_I jumped at the loud boom; my small twelve-year-old body trembled as I pulled the blankets up further around me. Trying to hide away from the storm brewing outside of the windows. I cried out as my bedroom door opened slowly. _

"_El?" I turned to see my daddy standing there. "Daddy," I screeched, he came over as he picked me up. "Do you want to hang out on the couch downstairs?" he asked, "Please," he picked me up and he held me as I pulled my fingers into his shirt. _

"_It's just a thunderstorm," he commented, "The loud booms are just reminding you of loud fireworks and the big lights that strike through are just the glow of the beautiful earth."_

_Another loud wave of booms came through as they shook the windows. "I still don't like them."_

_My dad chuckled as we both got onto the couch; I cuddled up as I rubbed my head against his chest before the glow of the TV turned on. He flipped through the channels until his favorite movie came on. "Oh El, I love this movie."_

_Remember the Titans crossed the screen, as I knew it was one of his favorites. "Let's watch it." I told him, "Let's do it. Your mom is still sleeping."_

"_Well it is two am."_

"_Oh well yea…"_

_I smiled softly as I laid and watched the movie with him._

_End of Flashback_

I took a deep breath as I pushed away the blankets. I got up and I crept down the stairs, the thunderstorm wasn't letting up and I couldn't sleep. Sleep felt impossible.

Curling up on the couch, I found the remote and I scrolled through the TV before I almost began to cry. Remember the Titans were playing on ABC Family, despite how late it was. I turned it on as I watched the beginning part play across the screen. The slurs and the moments of laughter escaped my throat as I cried and laughed.

A little while later, my eyes hurt and my head felt a pounding beat. I wanted to call to talk to somebody but I didn't know whom. I don't know whom I could talk to.

My lip trembled softly as I pushed back my blankets; I walked up the stairs slowly, a creak coming after every few steps. The kittens were rolling around and playing with each other. The three thirty am chime ran through the house as I made it to our room. I opened the door; Troy was still sleeping as I snuck in. Tears splashed against my toes as I walked over to his bed.

Touching Troy's shoulder softly, I ran my fingers across as I tried not to break down into sobs. Troy turned his head lightly before he looked up towards me, once he blinked once he moaned softly, "What are you craving?" he grumbled, I shook my head as sob escaped my throat and he sat up a little bit more alert.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know who to talk to you." My voice crumbled and Troy got up out of bed. His arms circling around me quicker than I could imagine as I then fell apart in his arms, "Shh…its okay." He whispered his voice soothed over mine as I sobbed into his chest. "It's okay," his hands went in a circle as he rubbed it softly.

My tears ran down his bare chest, as he didn't let go of me. "You can talk to me okay? Just talk to me." "I miss him Troy, I miss him so much." Troy nodded as he kissed my temple. "I know you do baby."

"Don't ever die, Liam can not go through, I can't go through, I cant do it." I let the words pour out as Troy shook his head. "I am not going anywhere. I promise. I swear. I am not going anywhere, okay? I am staying right here with you." His words were even and calm as he pulled back, his hands cupped my face as he wiped away my tears.

"Im right here. I am not going anywhere okay?" I nodded with my head locked into his hands. Tears still ran rapid down my cheeks as he kissed my forehead. "I promise you, I am not going anywhere."

Troy repeated that to me several more times as I cried into his chest. "Do you want to talk more?" Troy asked, I nodded my head, "I want to just talk."

"Okay, how about we go down to the kitchen okay? Grab some hot chocolate or something and talk okay?" I nodded as he released me, "Go ahead on down, im right behind you okay?"

I nodded my head again as I traveled down to the kitchen. I wiped my eyes as I tried to stop crying but it just wouldn't. All the emotion I have held in the past few years was tough and then holding it in all day today was even worse. I slid onto the stool as I played with my finger. Troy came down with a pair of shorts and a shirt on. His fingers ran through his hair as he moved around the kitchen before placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Thanks," I whispered, my voice raw as Troy came over next to me. He sat down and he held my hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything." I whispered, "I don't want to not talk anymore."

"Good."

I took a few minutes to think as I smiled, "I remember when he would always break the news about moving, he would drive to find the best shake in the world, as he knew my obsession with shakes and he would give it to me with the location of the new place. I would cry about it but I always enjoyed the shake and we would talk about all of the new possibilities that we could have."

"I bet you made a lot of those come true," I snorted as I shook my head, "When we moved to Texas, he said he would become a rodeo star." I laughed as Troy laughed too. "Tell me what you said would happen, or a big possibility."

I played with my fingers as I scraped the table, "I don't remember." I told him, "I really don't." I whispered, "Really? You seem to remember a lot of that stuff."

"Do you remember the one about New Mexico?" A giggle escaped my mouth, "My dad said he was going to become completely black from the sun because of the heat. I told him he was going to die of cancer," I quickly stopped talking as I realized the words that left my mouth. "Do you remember what you said?"

My mouth was firm as I shook my head, "Never mind. I don't want to do this right now. I am just, I need," I got up as I moved away from the kitchen, "Wait, Brie, wait," Troy's voice pleaded as my hands protected my baby bump as I went down into the basement. It had to be there. Troy was still calling me back as I walked down the stairs as I opened up the closet.

My eyes scanned it as I then pulled the box down with my dads name on it. Tears were trapped in my eyes as everything became blurry and pulled it down and opened it up. One of his shirts was lying on top. I pulled it out of the box and I let my fingers run down the cloth. "Brie," Troy breathed as I turned back to look at him. "I forgot about this box."

"Brie," Troy sat down next to me as his hands went to my swollen stomach, he traced it as he breathed down my neck. "Why cant I just get over it?" I asked, my voice trembled, "Why do I have to cry every single time this day comes around?"

"You loved him. He was your everything for the longest time, the only familiar thing to you as you moved around the country. He was your support system and when suddenly that was all taken away from you, it was different. You had to find your way through life without him. You loved him and that's why I can't leave you…ever. I see how lost you are without your dad but your dad trusted me. I am here for you and I," he stopped, as he made sure we were eye for eye.

"I am not going anywhere. I am here for you to cry on and for me to hold you. Right now, this is a rough time for you one because of the date and then you are pregnant. You are so strong and I can only thank you for that. You put on that show for Liam today, I know you were feeling it all day and I knew you were going to snap at some point but you put being a mom first. You are getting over it Gabi, this day is going to be hard no matter what though. It will never be easy."

My words were caught in my throat as I nodded, my lips smiling as I let him kiss me softly. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Troy," the words echoed out in the air as he held me. We went through the box looking at pictures and the little notes he had left me at certain times. We laughed and I cried some more but I then realized I was going to be fine without him. I was going to be fine and this day like Troy said was never going to be easy. Once we got to the bottom of the box, it revealed a picture of my dad and I with Troy next to us.

This was one of the last pictures I took with my dad. It was right after school got out and we were all excited. Troy was wrapped against me and my dad was leaning against us. A smile pressed against my lips as I then gave Troy a kiss. "Thanks," I said with a small smile. "You seem to know me better than I know myself lately."

"That's what seven years together can do." He joked, I shook my head, "I love you," he said as he pulled me into a kiss. "I love you too." The kiss went further as he pulled back. "This baby is going to be very loved in the world." Troy said, "It's going to have a great big brother, family, and these amazing parents." I smiled as I let my hands run down.

"Yea, it's going to be pretty fantastic huh?" Troy nodded, "Of course."

* * *

**Wow! Poor Gabi but I promise things will start to look up! It is going to get better and yes, I know, this chapter is LONG OVER DUE! Its been crazy and I promise to try to get things out faster but with an still injured elbow, I am trying my hardest to get a lot of things done. I no longer have the splint but still am having a lot of test done since they think I might have torn my UCL. So I am trying to do a lot, so please bare with me. I am hoping to update within the next two weeks or so, so be ready! **

**Thanks for being patient for all of those still with me! Hopefully you all still want to read this story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all! **


	9. New Mexico Here We Come

Chapter 9 – New Mexico Here We Come

Troy laughed as Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and him all had beers together. Taylor was leaning back against the counter as she sipped on water; Kelsi and Ryan were both in town for a little while due to some Broadway training or something. Kelsi and Sharpay were chatting along about both of there weddings, which were coming up while drinking a glass of wine.

Liam and Bentley were both in the living room. Bentley was crawling now, as he would play with his toys. "Are those steaks about done?" I glanced at Troy as he pulled his beer down, "What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrows as he winked. "They are coming along. I promise."

I rolled my eyes as we finished preparing everything in the house. We decided to have it here this time and Sharpay's the next. "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know, probably fairly early so we can make it by dinner."

"I can't believe you are leaving for a whole month. Are all of the animals going with you?"

"Sharpay is watching them, Oreo is staying with them though. The cats aren't though."

"I would see that. Does Oreo like Sharpay," a look went to Sharpay as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, loves them all."

We all began to get drinks and everything ready as we were going to sit outside. "Are all of you coming to New Mexico for the Fourth?" I chatted, "Probably. I want to go see my mom before I get too pregnant."

"Where is Thanksgiving at this year?" Kelsi asked, "I don't know where I am going. I am going to be heavily pregnant." I added, "Oh God, I totally didn't even think about that. You probably aren't going very far this year for the holidays."

"Probably not. I think they decided to have Christmas at our house this year. So we are going to have a house full of Bolton's and I have no fucking idea where I am going to put all of them. This is when I wish we still had our giant house." I paused as I thought about it, "And its not like I have a hotel near me."

"Well my house will be empty," Sharpay, offered, "We are going to Zeke's parents in Boston for Christmas. My mom and Ryan are both pissed that I wont be in New Mexico but I was last year and Zeke didn't get to see him mom."

"Fair enough."

"So do you think I can throw like Troy's parents, Mason, and maybe Logan and Meg?"

"Oh yes, I wouldn't mind at all. Just let me know if you don't want to. I don't care as long as they can deal with my cat." I laughed and nodded, "I am sure they can. Troy is playing that afternoon anyways so we are probably going to have an early morning."

"Why are we talking about Christmas in July?" I asked with a slight laugh, "Because we are thinking about the months ahead when we get to have our baby Danforth and baby Bolton number two!" I grinned as Taylor and I smiled. A rowdy bunch came into the door as Troy came in with the meat. He set down his beer as he put his hand on my back.

"I'll get his plate ready if you go get him." Troy offered Sharpay and Kelsi got the rest of the food out as I nodded. "Yea, I'll be back. Do you want to drag his highchair our back." Troy nodded as he had another sip of his beer and he began to work on Liam's plate.

I walked out into the living room to see Liam playing with his toys. Bentley was in his playpen. Liam noticed me as he smiled as he showed me his block. "Do you want to go eat?" I asked him; I knelled down in front of him as he shook his head as if he didn't want to. "Daddy made you a special meal. Come on buddy." His big blue eyes glanced back at me, as he seemed off of his game lately.

I frowned as I picked him up and he buried his head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back as I kissed his temple, he felt like he had a small fever as I kissed him again. I frowned even more as I swayed him gently in my arms as I went into the kitchen. My eyes glanced around for Troy as he must have went back outside. "Gabi, is Liam okay? His eyes look glazed over."

"I think he has a slight fever." I murmured, "He doesn't seem to be up to par and he doesn't want to eat."

I moved through the kitchen as I went out back to see Troy setting up his highchair. "Troy," he turned around, the sunset in the background as he raised an eyebrow. "Come here," my voice carried over to the other side as Troy took a step over as he turned Liam towards him. "Does he feel warm to you?" Troy squinted his eyes as he then put his hand over his forehead as then lowered his lips to feel for himself.

"A little maybe, does he not feel good?" I shrugged, "He hasn't said much and he doesn't want to eat which is very unlike Liam."

Troy nodded as he glanced at Liam, "Liam, do you want to eat?" Troy asked, "No," he whispered, his fingers wrapped around my shirt as I groaned, I hated when Liam was sick. "Keep him with us for a while, see how it goes and hopefully it goes away." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to eat his food? It's all cut up?"

More people began to come out onto the deck, chattering and laughing as I kissed Liam's temple softly. He cried as I went back inside once everybody was seated. I rubbed his back as I walked upstairs and found the thermometer. I checked his temp for it to come back at 101.0 even. I sighed as I walked back into his room to put him in some light clothes and change his diaper.

"Hey, is he okay?"

Troy crept into his dark bedroom that was packed and ready to go for tomorrow morning, I glanced at him as I shook my head. "I don't know, he wont talk to me and he is running a fever."

Troy took him off my hands as he cried, "I'll put him down, you go eat and enjoy your time with the girls okay? I'm just going to go lay him down and walk out." I nodded as I went out to rejoin my friends. I smiled as I sat down, "What's wrong with little Liam?" Sharpay asked as I sat down into my chair, I began to pick at the food Troy had laid out.

"He has a small fever and I don't think he feels well but we are just going to lay him down."

"Awh, my poor baby." Sharpay said, "I can not believe how big he has gotten, he is adorable." Ryan added, I smiled, and "I know he is going to make a great big brother."

Troy stepped out with the baby monitor as he gave me a smile before joining himself right next to me. We all began to eat and chat about a lot of different things. Catching up with Ryan and Kelsi. Troy smiled and we talked about the babies that were coming, Zeke went to go grab Bentley and he fed him as we were suddenly sitting in the dark.

Troy got up to switch on a light as Sharpay yawned leaning over to Zeke's shoulder. Chad holding Taylor's hand and Kelsi was plopped down into Ryan's lap. I smiled softly as Troy came back outside; he went to check on Liam as he scooted back over. He brought beers back for everybody who could have them and dessert.

"I enjoy these." Sharpay said with a smile, "When is the next on,"

"At the end of July,"

"Uhm, how about," Sharpay grabbed her phone and began to scroll through as she looked up at me. "When do you get home?"

"July 25th," I said, "Hmm…how about that following Sunday? The 29th?"

"Sounds good to me." I said as I grabbed my phone and placed it both in my calendar and Troy's. Taylor did it to her phone as Bentley began to become restless. "Somebody is getting grumpy." Sharpay said as she glanced at Bentley.

"We should probably get ready to go."

"Yea," we all began to get up and bring everything back inside as it was late. Around ten thirty. Beer bottles went on to the counter as everybody began to pack up and get ready to go home. Taylor and Chad were grabbing stuff and containers; Zeke was putting Bentley into his car seat as Troy went to try to get Liam to eat something, anything even.

I smiled as Sharpay hugged me goodbye and kissed my cheek. Zeke scooped me up and followed by Chad and Taylor. I smiled and waved goodbye to Bentley before they all walked out. Once they all left, I slipped off my heels as my back was slowly beginning to kill. I rubbed my lower back as I rubbed my stomach next before going over to the dishwasher.

I turned on the water as it began to spray. Bubbles jumped up and sat down as she began to clean herself. I rubbed my hands together as I began to clean everything, my body began to become tired, as I was exhausted, and traveling tomorrow didn't even seem possible.

Most of the lights in the house were off and a low hum of the music played. I heard Troy descend down the stairs as he came into the kitchen, a long sigh leaving his mouth. "I couldn't get him to eat anything. Do you still want to leave tomorrow?" I didn't respond as I kept washing dishes. Troy came over as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Brie…"

"Hm?" I asked, "Do you want to leave tomorrow or not?"

"I am thinking." I told him quietly, "I just want to make the trip down there and if Liam isn't feeling well, he might just sleep the entire way down there and it will be easy. If we wait then he will have all of his energy back and the trip down may be just as miserable with him being sick. Give him some Advil and hopefully he will sleep."

Troy nodded into my shoulder as I whined, "Troy, my back hurts, can you stop leaning against me please?" Troy backed up as he then rubbed my back softly, "I told you shouldn't have worn those heels."

I nodded as I finished the dishes; I shut the dishwasher before starting it and throwing the rag into the sink. I then leaned forward, my head exhausted and Troy kissed my temple.

He turned me around as he pressed me into his chest. His fingers still on my lower back, working the knot out as he pressed his nose against my cheek. "Come on, we have an early day tomorrow. We should probably get to bed."

My body went limp against him as I breathed on his body, "I'm tired, carry me."

"I thought you fired me?" Troy questioned, I laughed as I leaned against him, "and I rehire you just for this ten minute ride."

He chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and he kissed my lips, "Come on baby girl, let's go to bed."

* * *

Hitting my alarm clock, I rolled over and cuddled into Troy's side. He kissed my temple as he pulled me closer. A sharp pain shot through my back as I groaned, "God, my back hurts."

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "I wish I could make it feel better." I gave him a weak smile as we both sat up. It was five in the morning; I went to my closet to grab some clothes. I slipped on a pair of jogging shorts with a t-shirt and a jacket. Troy jumped into the shower and got ready in the same amount of time I did. "You pack the car up and Ill get Liam going." I whispered

"Alright, do you want me to help with medication?"

"Did he eat last night?"

Troy sighed, "No. He didn't."

"He needs to eat something. Do we have any juice?"

"I don't think so. You were trying to cut that out."

I sighed as I ran my fingers over my face. "Do we have any calorie liquid?"

"Uhh…milk?" Troy suggested, "Gatorade," I threw Troy a glance as he threw his hands up. "How about we stop by a gas station on our way out to grab some juice for him okay?"

I sighed and nodded, "Fair enough."

He kissed my cheek as we both went separate ways; I rubbed my forehead as I went into Liam's room. It was dark and quiet as I moved around trying to get him some easy clothes. When I leaned over his crib, I could smell the foul stench. My lips frowned as I picked him up; he quietly woke as he cried. "Shh…its okay baby boy." I kissed his forehead, as it seemed a fever was still there.

"You just seem to get sick at the oddest moments." I said quietly as I laid him down, I changed his dirty diaper as I wiped him down clean. Putting on another diaper, I put him into a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of socks before I let him lay on my shoulder. Troy walked into the room to grab all of his stuff as he leaned over to look at Liam.

"Poor kid, do you think he has something?"

"I think it's just a fluke fever, maybe just a small virus. I mean he isn't puking or anything else besides not eating. This car ride might be good, rest. He isn't at home and everything."

"Yea, are you going to ride in the back with him?"

"Uhm…maybe. I might switch back and forth."

We began to walk downstairs together as I let Troy finish loading the car as I let Liam lay on my shoulder. We were hopefully going to be there by seven tonight, as long as we don't have to make too many stops for too long of an amount of time.

Once Troy came back up he glanced at us two on the couch. "The cats have plenty of food and Oreo is in the car, in her kennel, sleeping like the princess she is." I smiled as I got up with Liam. "I think I forgot his blanket up in his room, can you go and grab it?"

Troy nodded his head as he moved through the house. I went downstairs to get Liam in his car seat as he fussed. I kissed his temple as I buckled him in. He cried as e kicked his legs, he is one and half as I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry baby boy." I kissed his forehead as Troy brought down the medication I completely forgot about. I gave him some as Troy also gave me his blanket.

I handed Troy the medication as he got into the drivers seat. We were quickly on the road and to a gas station as Troy got out and went to grab stuff inside. I sent Lucille a text message saying that we were on our way and to see her later tonight. Troy came back out and he handed me a coffee, "Thanks," I said as I put it in the cup holder. He placed his own in the car as he then handed me a large bag.

Picking through it, I grabbed a thing of apple juice and poured it into a Sippy cup and gave it to Liam. He cried for a minute but then began to drink most of it. I placed the blanket over him as we settled into the drive. I cuddled up with my blanket as I yawned, being sixteen weeks pregnant wasn't funny and one the way back I would be twenty weeks, so even bigger.

Liam finished his choice and I saw Troy picked up crackers as I hoped he would eat some. I gave him some as he nibbled but didn't eat all of it. Closing my eyes against the window, I felt myself zone in and out of sleep as my back ached and I was just tired. I opened my eyes to see Liam sleeping; I stretched my legs out over the seat as my eyes felt groggy.

Once I opened my eyes, the sky had turned blue and the day was beginning. People were on the highway as we traveled through the cities, one town blasted by, as did the next. Troy kept the music low as Liam was sleeping and he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove along the highways.

I sat up as I rubbed my eyes, "I need to pee," I said to him softly, Troy nodded his head, "Okay, and I'll make a pit stop here at the next exit okay?" I nodded as I leaned back to see Liam had his eyes closed. I kissed his forehead softly to see he was still a little warm but not nearly as warm as he was last night. Once Troy took the exit and went to the nearest gas station, I realized we had already left California.

"Are we really already in Arizona?" I asked him, "You fell asleep for a long while,"

I shrugged as I got out; I picked up my purse as I asked if Troy needed anything. A water was his only reply but he was going to go to the bathroom once I got back out here. I first went to the bathroom, freshen up and then walked around the over sized gas station, looking around for food. I found several different things. I grabbed a couple of waters before checking out.

Once I got outside, Troy jogged over as he kissed the top of my head before moving into the gas station. He had on a black Nike hoodie with Khaki shorts and a pair of purple Nikes.

I got back into the car to see Liam had stirred and was blinking open his eyes. "Do you want to get out for a moment?" I asked he nodded his head as he reached his hands up. I unbuckled his seatbelt as I kissed his forehead. I shuffled out of the car as I let Liam get the fresh air. He didn't want to be put down but he did want to be outside. Once Troy got back outside, he gave Liam a big smile and Liam smiled back.

Liam gave him a small wave as I kissed his temple. "How is my big guy?" he asked, he took Liam out of my arms as Liam tried to get closer to Troy. Liam snuggled into his side as I smiled. Troy took in a big breath as he then looked at Liam. "You ready to make it to Grandmas?"

Liam shrugged as he looked at me, "Do you want mommy to sit with you?"

"Yes." He answered, his voice small, I took him back in my arms. "My poo baby," I kissed his forehead as I went back into the car. I buckled Liam back up as I gave him more juice and some crackers. He ate most of that and then he almost fell right back asleep. I got out my Mac as I thought to the time I traveled down, just finding out I was pregnant with Liam.

Now I was going down, pregnant with baby number two, Troy was a big star and could hardly go anywhere without being noticed. I licked my lips as I leaned my head over as I looked out the window. "We will be there before you know it." My attention snapped to Troy as I glanced at him.

"I know, I was just thinking about the time when we came down here when we were telling everybody about Liam." My eyes wondered over to him, as he looked a little better as he turned his head. "Ah…fun memories." I snorted, "Yea, sure, whatever." Troy laughed as I popped opens water. The car went silent as I popped in a movie and began to watch.

Suddenly hours had passed and we were crossing into New Mexico. Liam had been in and out of sleep the entire time, it was an easy trip as Troy pulled into a gas station. "Last stop until my parents house."

I scooped Liam out to go change his diaper and let him walk around for a minute since he seemed to be getting a little better. Once we got out, I let him down and gripped his little hand as we crossed the street together as he went running inside. I grinned as Troy smiled watching him squeal. "Oh, I can't wait to hand you off to your aunt."

"Rested the entire trip, just for Jenni."

Walking Liam back to the bathroom, his fussed as I changed his diaper, gave him more medication and then went back out. "You can pick out two things." I said holding up two fingers. Liam looked around before running over to the container as he pointed to some colorful drink. "Uh..." I questioned it as I peered around, as he got distracted before just grabbing him other juice. Then he grabbed some fruit snacks.

I grabbed a thing of Chex Mix and a tea. Troy also got a tea and he rubbed his eyes, "Two and half more hours," he said stretching his limbs. Liam went over to him, as he wanted to be held. Troy bent over to pick him up as he held him. "You ready to see Grandma?"

"Grammy!" he cheered, Troy smiled as he walked all of us up to the counter and we paid for everything. Liam handed over the ten-dollar bill as he squealed with delight. Troy gave him a high-five as I leaned against the counter. "Cute family," the girl commented, "Thanks," I said with a smile. We walked out as we got settled into the car as Troy backed out of the gas station.

Liam protested, as he didn't want to be in the car seat. "I think he is beginning to feel better," Troy said as he glanced back in the rearview mirror. "I don't know how he gets these. He is only ever sick for twenty four hours."

"He is a fighter. He battles it off."

I smiled as I gave Liam the iPad and he watched a video and played a game. Shifting around, I rubbed my eyes and I looked at Troy. "Since we did find the sex out on the last appointment, but we just don't know, only Taylor knows, how are we going to tell your parents after we find out?"

"I don't know, call and say hey,"

"No." I said with a flat mouth, Troy laughed as he switched lanes. "I don't know Brie, we go back as soon as we get back. My parents are going to come up shortly after with Jenni to move her in."

"I know, I know, I just, and I don't know how I want to find out yet."

"Taylor said she was taking care of that." Liam threw a toy and I glanced at Troy before I leaned over to grab it. "What if I don't like it."

"Like what? The sex?"

"No, how I found out about the sex."

"Brie, you are going to be so overwhelmed."

"I almost don't want to find out." I told Troy honestly, "I thought you did want to find out?" Troy asked confused, his eyes trying to connect with mine as I shrugged, "I don't know, I am having such a hard time wanting to know if I do or not. I loved not knowing when Liam was born, it was cool, I liked it but since Taylor already knows and is planning something…" I dragged my sentence off as Troy glanced at me again.

"You'll love it. A planned theme and a nursery all done before the baby is even born, it will be amazing."

"It's not like the baby probably won't be sleeping in our room for the first few weeks."

Troy shrugged as conversation died die for a few moments. Troy put his arm against the window as he leaned over. He rested his head against the window as well as he yawned. "About an hour left?" I asked, Troy nodded, "Yea,"

"Have you thought about names?" I asked him, "For which?" his voice perked up, "Either." He rubbed his chin and shrugged, "Of course I have. I mean have you?" I nodded, "Yea, I have."

"Well I think we should sit down and talk about them…soon. Have two picked out for each and then when we see the baby we will know." Troy offered the advice, "I don't know, I kind of what the name to be done."

He nodded, "Understood. We will talk about it later, since we are almost there." The signs for Albuquerque kept showing up and texts from Lucille were more frequent. It was one of our faster times down there, only being in the car for thirteen hours so far. It was almost six thirty and we were pulling past some of our favorite places to eat and hang out.

I perked up at everything as we were then suddenly pulling into the neighborhood I grew to love. I smiled as we drove two streets down and five houses on the right was Troy's house. The grey house sitting there, the windows clean. Carson's car was parked on the sidewalk. As Jenni's was sitting in the drive. Troy pulled right in behind him as I unbuckled him.

Troy shut off the car as I rubbed my eyes. Liam stretched as if he sensed it was all over. Opening the car door, I swung my legs out, as I was ready for a Bolton home cooked meal. Troy opened the door as he grabbed Liam. I picked up a few bags as we both walked forward. Troy held onto Liam as he wiped his hands on his khakis before opening the door quietly.

I followed in behind him as I heard squealing as Jenni and Carson were lying on the living room floor playing a game. "Well hello," Troy said, Jenni shot up as she looked at her brother. "Troy! Gabi! Liam!" she giggled as she got up to bring us into a bear hug. I smiled as Troy gave her Liam, "He is very energized for you, and he slept the whole way down here."

"He wasn't feeling to well earlier so if he is not acting just normal then that's why." Jenni nodded as she took him to the living room. Troy said hi to Carson as we then moved into the kitchen. I settled down into the stool as I shook my head, Troy rubbed my back softly as Jack walked in. "Whoa, look who it is!" I smiled as I leaned back against Troy as he put his arms around my shoulders, his hands meeting in-between my growing breasts.

They folded neatly together as he then rested his chin my head. "Hi, is dinner about done?" Troy asked, "I can smell it," I teased, "I don't know. Your mom went out to grab something for dessert."

"I hate to break it to her but I don't know how much I have left in me." Troy said with a long yawn, Jack opened the fridge as he reached in for two beers and a bottle of way. He handed me a water and Troy a beer. Troy thanked him as he popped it open before chugging some down and setting it back down. "Jack! Their here!"

"Honey, I know," Lucille emerged from the garage and she smiled. Her hair was pulled back tightly as a headband was pushing the entire fly always back. "Hi!" she set down the bags of groceries before she came to wrap both of us into a hug. "Where is that beautiful baby boy of yours?"

"In the living room with Carson and Jenni," Troy said taking another sip of his beer. "You both looked wipe." I nodded as my head fell onto Troy's shoulder, my eyes battling. "I'm pretty hungry though," Jack walked away and then came back with a smiling Liam. "Lucille, look who I found." Troy turned his head slightly as Lucille clapped. "Aww! Look how big he is getting! How old is he?"

"He is almost eight months old, can you believe that?"

"Brie, he is almost seventeen months old,"

"But he is almost a year and half old,"

Troy shrugged as Lucille stirred some stuff as I was in a lot of pain. I whimpered as Troy moved his hands, "You okay?" he whispered into my ear, "I think I might need to take a rain check on dinner."

Troy nodded as he kissed my temple, "Okay, I'll come with you." I nodded my head as I got up off the stool. Troy ran out to the car to grab a few of the bags as I went with him. I grabbed some other stuff as we then snuck upstairs to his room. We were staying with them until Tuesday when we got a lease on a cheap already furnished apartment that was nice, clean, and close to Troy's parents.

Once we got up to the top room, I collapsed down onto Troy's bed as tears began to drift from my eyes. I tried to keep quiet but Troy noticed within a few moments. "Brie, hey, come here." He whispered I crawled over to him as he wrapped me up. "Is it your back again?" he asked, his voice close to my ears. "Yea," the tears leaked further as he kissed my temple.

"Its okay, I got you," he rubbed my lower back slowly as he rocked me. I felt my eyes began to dwindle. The tears began to disappear and I kept feeling his lips press against my forehead, temple, and then my lips.

* * *

Troy's POV

After Gabi fell asleep, I tucked her in and then bounded down the stairs. Once I got down there, I knew they were all eating as I went back into the kitchen. "Troy, there is an extra plate out. I assume Gabi fell asleep."

"Yea," I shook my head as I fixed a plate as I grabbed my beer before joining the table. Liam was eating as I pressed my lips against his forehead; the fever seemed to have disappeared but a slight hint still there. I ruffed up his hair as I sat down, "He has been battling a fever the past twenty four hours."

"Oh my," my mom said, "Yea, he hasn't felt that good but he seems to be a little better."

"How is Gabi really doing? I know she won't ever tell me the truth," Lucille said with a scoff, "It's been rough. I won't lie. The puking, the headaches, now her back hurt all the time and we are barely at seventeen weeks along. It's going to be a long pregnancy." I said, "The crazy thing that I think has happened is that she has a lot of nightmares."

"Oh, I had that with Jenni." My mom piped, "They were horrible."

"I have no idea what to do for her, so I just hold her and try to get her to stop crying. She is also emotional. Liam is needy to lately."

"You are just having a load of fun aren't you bro!" Jenni said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, sure, whatever." Liam threw his food and I closed my eyes, "Liam, bud," I scooted my chair back as I began to pick up as he then dumped his plate over. "Liam Troy," Liam's eyes grew as he looked at me. I picked him up as I took him into the kitchen and cleaned him off before I went to clean up his mess.

My mom was helping as I apologized and I took Liam into the living room. He began to throw a fit as I let him wear him out. He needed to sleep for a long time anyways. I grabbed his change of clothes and changed him before setting out some toys. He finally stopped with the throwing of the fit and he began to play. I relaxed into the couch as my dad came in to join me.

"I certainly don't miss this age and the attitude. I do miss the age as in the love of them and they don't know how to talk back and be rude. They just know how to be a baby." My dad explained I opened my eyes as I rolled my head around to look at him. "It's going to be fun when baby number two gets here."

"Dad, Gabi and I have been thinking about names and some of the ones we have talked about are already in the family but we don't want them to be purposely be named after them. I just love the name."

"Whom are we talking about?"

"Logan, Emma, Sarah, Emily, Lilly, Anthony, I just love them and I don't know what to do." My dad sighed as he shrugged, "I don't know, talk with the person before you name them that and tell them it's not because of them."

I mused as I watched Liam stand up to grab a toy. I heard the dishes being cleaned as I nodded, "I guess. I just, I don't want to seem rude about it either and of course we haven't decided upon a name. We are just looking at several different ones and I keep looking and she writes some down and they all seem to be in our family."

My dad laughed, "The joys of having a big family." I raised my eyebrows and then watched as Liam walked over to give me a toy. I smiled as I took it from him and then he went to go grab another one. "Bye Mr. Bolton, bye Troy," I waved bye to Carson as he then said something to Liam but Liam ignored him. Jenni collapsed onto my lap as I moaned.

"Don't even go there."

"Where is he going to school?"

"UCLA with me."

I choked as I looked at her, "I thought he was going somewhere for basketball!"

"He is, he is going to UCLA." I took a calm breath as I shook my head, "Oh Jesus," my dad leaned over, "You will make trips?"

"Daily, hourly? What would you like?" I asked Jenni slapped my shoulder as Liam noticed. His lip quivered and Jenni's eyes widened, "Daddy?" he looked at me as my face softened, "Oh buddy, Aunt Jenni was only joking." I pushed Jenni off of my lap as I stood and grabbed Liam. He clutched onto me as Jenni shook her head.

"I'm sorry Liam! I didn't mean to hurt daddy," Jenni rubbed his back as I rolled my eyes, "See what you did Jenni?" Jenni shook her head, "I didn't mean to!"

I laughed, "I'm kidding. I am no longer allowed to wrestle with anybody, he freaks out." I rubbed his back before settling back into the couch. My mom joined us into the living room as Liam sat in my lap playing with his toy. I yawned as Liam got down to play again; he ran around the living room and clapped his hands. I gave him a faint smile as I ran my hands over my knees.

"Troy, you can go to bed. I'll put him to bed here shortly." My mom offered, "You look like you are about to fall over." I rubbed one of my eyes as I took a deep breath. "I need to put his crib together and then get him ready so ill just do it, but thanks."

"I'll come get him tomorrow morning, leave me the baby monitor and ill come get him when he wakes up."

"You aren't going to make fun of my snoring are you?" I asked sending her a glance. She laughed and shook her head, "No,"

"I might," my dad added, I shoved his shoulder as Liam glanced back. I threw my hands up as I then stood up to get everything ready. Liam played some more as I quietly went up the stairs; I put together his pen before I quietly opened the bedroom door. I slid it in as my eyes took in Gabi, her sleeping forming lying in the bed. She had a pillow wrapped around her arms and her hair was spilling over the pillows.

I picked up Liam's bags and my shorts I was going to wear before walking out. I went back downstairs to see my mom and dad still lingering. Liam was playing but when he saw me he came over. "Either of our kids was like that."

"What?"

"Coming right to us when we walked into the room."

"He is just tired," I glanced around as I then tossed my mom Gabi's purse. "Can you find the Tylenol in there? I was going to give him some more before we went to bed."

"Yea," I picked up Liam as I stripped his clothes off and then put him in a pair of shorts with a long sleeve shirt. I gave him his blanket as he rubbed his eyes; I went to toss his dirty diaper when I grabbed a cookie off the counter.

Walking back in, I handed Liam a cup of milk and I then took the medication for him. "Thanks." I placed the cookie on the table as I then sat in front of Liam. "Come here," he cried as I sighed before giving him the quick shot of medication. He screamed for a moment as I then gave him the cookie. He relaxed as I then pulled him into my lap.

"Jesus, you were never that easy." My mom commented, I laughed as I rocked Liam quietly. My dad turned off most of the lights as my mom went up to bed. I handed her the monitor and then I kissed her cheek. "Good night," I said, "Good night Troy, ill see you tomorrow morning."

My dad lingered until Liam was basically out. I stood up with him in my arms as I went upstairs to quietly prop the door open. I eased him down as he squirmed before pulling on his blanket. I shut the door as I changed into the shorts and then went over to the bed. Gabi had the pillow so wrapped into her I couldn't get near her. I stroked her hair for a moment before I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and was out cold.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_We gather here today, to remember…to remember such a great guy. A husband, a father, a famous basketball player who touched everybody's hearts, he leaves behind his wife and two children, one he will never get to meet._

_I began to panic as I was blinded; my heart began to race as I pushed through the crowd as I noticed a lot of purple and yellow. People were crying, everybody was crying. _

"_I remember him for those blue eyes," Sharpay wept, Bentley firmly on her side as Zeke wiped his eyes. "He loved my chocolate chip cookies." Zeke shook my head as I then looked next to them a gasp filled my body…_

_I then suddenly was standing in the middle of the hospital, ESPN playing on the TV screens as they kept replaying, Troy falling on the court, his head bounced before it twisted. A gasp left my throat as tears formed on my face. "I'm sorry, there is nothing we could do." I looked up to see a guy with a green mask on, his eyes looking into mine. Fire burning._

_I broke down into complete sobs, "No! He was fine!" I screamed, "I want my husband back! I want Troy back! I need Troy back! I screamed over and over again, my throat began to burn; my body shook with tears, as I could smell his scent. I shook my head as I collapsed to the ground._

"_Brie…Brie," I could hear him repeating my name. _

"Brie, baby," I bolted up in the bed as my fingers and my body shook, I was drenched in sweat as I began to cry hard. "Hey, Shh, its okay." Troy's arms circled around me, pulling me close as I cried again. My sobs not escaping as I gripped onto him. "Shh…its okay," he kissed the top of my head as he pulled back to wipe a few tears away.

"You died," I cried as Troy rubbed my back, my body still shook as he kissed my cheek. "I told you, I am never leaving."

I cried harder as he finally relaxed us both into a laying position. "It's okay," his fingers ran up and down my arm as I just let myself cry. "I don't want to sleep, I hate sleeping."

"I'm sorry, what can I do to help?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I just, im tired, I have horrible dreams, I just,"

"Shh…it's going to be okay. I promise, they are just dreams."

I became somewhat quiet as he kissed me every now and then; he laced our fingers together as he softly sang some song. "Just relax, I'm not going to go anywhere okay? You need some sleep though, we both need some sleep."

I nodded as he pulled me close, my belly pressed against his hard rock stomach. "Liam missed you at dinner," Troy commented, "Threw his whole plate in anger," he joked. I laughed quietly as I wiped a few tears away. "Ah, there's that laugh no but seriously, huge mess. I didn't even finish eating."

"Oh my, what did your mom think of that?"

"It was the cutest thing ever!"

I giggled as I shook my head, "If you did that,"

"Oh if I did that I would be in deep shit," I laughed again as Troy smiled, "Well its true,"

"I know,"

"What was up with the pillow cuddling thing?"

"Huh?"

"I came to bed and you were cuddling with a pillow."

"Oh, I was uncomfortable so I grabbed it and used it,"

"Ah,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Stretching my arms forward, I laid on my back as I blinked my eyes several times. My fingers rubbed my eyes as I looked over at the alarm clock to see it was almost nine thirty. Liam was gone from the room but Gabi was still fast asleep. I pushed back some of the blankets before I grabbed a cut off t-shirt and walked downstairs quietly.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I ran down the stairs. My lips pursed as I heard Liam's squeals, once I walked into the living room, my sister was lounging on the couch and her eyes lingered on me. "Hi," she mumbled, "What are you doing up?" I asked as I collapsed onto the couch. "I couldn't sleep, you?"

"I should probably get up and take care of my kid."

"Oh well mom is having a blast with him. I think you should just go back to bed."

"Nah, I don't know how much longer I can lay in bed. I may go for a run though, I should probably wait until Gabi gets up though."

"Why?"

"She had a bad nightmare last night and she freaked out, I don't even know what it was about but I told her I wasn't leaving her." Jenni made an o with her lips, "Does she have nightmares often?"

"Recently, yes, but its because of the baby." Jenni squealed just from the name baby, "I will be the first call right?"

"After mom. They do have to have a flight."

"They talked about just coming up the week of her due date and staying the entire month."

"Even dad?"

"Well he would come up two weeks after, I think just mom is going to come up."

"He must hate that."

"Probably. I don't know, he might come up for the birth but we have a long way to go."

"Twenty three weeks,"

"Oh my goodness," I rolled my eyes as I stood up, "Is mom and Liam in the kitchen?" she nodded as I walked off as she tried to trip me. I kicked her shin as she hissed, I laughed before going into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said trying not to yawn; I reached up for a coffee cup as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Dada!" Liam squeaked as I turned around to look at him, "Good morning buddy," I went over to his high chair as I ruffled his hair before I slid into the stool. "So what happened last night?" my eyes went to level with my moms as I raised my eyebrow.

"I heard panic screams and crying,"

"Oh, you had the baby monitor." I slightly cursed under my breath as my mom nodded. "What as that all about?"

"She had a nightmare," I said with a long sigh, my eyes glanced over my tattoo as Love Forever popped back at me. "That was pretty horrible, is that how its been?"

"Pretty much," I took a drink of the coffee as I rested my back against the chair. "Where is dad?" I asked Liam looked at me as he raised his hands. I pushed my chair back before I went to Liam. I picked him up as I went to the sink to clean it up.

"He went for a run before it got hot. He talked about doing something in the backyard and requiring your help." I groaned, as Liam wanted down as he went running off. "I thought I was going to take Gabi and Liam to the park today and then some lunch as a family."

"I am just saying what your dad said, when do I get to find out the sex of the baby?" my mom asked, I laughed, "I am going to go back to California if all we talk about for the next month is the baby."

My mom pouted as I finished off my coffee, "I am going to go get ready for a run," I said pushing off the counter, "So am I supposed to watch your son?" I spun around on my heels as I looked at her, "Do you want me to take him with me? Gabi should be getting up here shortly." I paused as I smirked, "Plus. Jenni would watch him to if I asked her to."

My mom rolled her eyes, "Only because I don't get to see him very often, I am going to watch him."

"Alrighty mom,"

I climbed up the stairs a few at a time as I then came to my room. I listened for a moment and then walked in, I looked at Gabi who was holding her phone over her face, and the serious face on as her eyes looked tired. "Good morning beautiful," she turned her head as she gave me a sleepy smile. "Hi," I walked further into the room as I collapsed onto my belly as I looked at her. My fingers ran up to push some of her hair back away from her face as I kissed her gently.

I then let my hand touch her belly; I stroked it for a minute as I leaned against her shoulder. "Liam was looking for you."

"He was not."

I laughed, "Okay, no, he wasn't."

A laugh escaped her perfect lips as I reached up to kiss her again. "I am going to go for a run and then do you want to do something today?"

"Nah, I think I just want to hang around here for the day."

"Okay, sounds good. That means I get to do whatever my dad wants to do." She laughed as she pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Go for that run, it's getting hot."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy disappeared into the bathroom as I tried to find courage to get up and out of bed. My hand stroked my stomach a few times as I picked up my phone. I scrolled through my twitter and then again through my Facebook before Troy remerged from the bathroom. He came over and kissed my forehead, "I'll be back in an hour or so okay?"

I nodded as he walked out of the room; he shut the door as I finally got the energy to sit up in the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, a quick yawn as I rolled out of the bed before I went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower before I got ready for the day. A quick shower, a brush of the teeth and taking all my vitamins, I changed into a pair of shorts with a t-shirt.

My wet hair hit mid shoulder blade as I went walking downstairs, once I hit the bottom, I walked straight into the kitchen to see Lucille cleaning up what looked like breakfast. "Good morning," I said with a quick yawn, "Oh, good morning."

I gave her a smile as I got out a thing of milk before pouring myself a small glass and replacing. "Liam is in the living room with Jenni," I nodded as I walked over to the living room to see Liam and Jenni playing. A smile crossed my lips as he cheered and then he looked over, "Momma!" he got up as he came over to me, I bent down to greet him in a hug.

"Are you being good?" I asked him, he looked around as he then shrugged. I smiled as I kissed his forehead before he went back to playing. I leaned back against the couch as I glanced back at Jenni. "Want to hit the pool later today?"

"Hell yea," I smiled as Jenni hugged me around the neck, "Can I pretty pretty please be the baby's godmother, pleaseeeeee." I laughed as I turned around to look at her, "Really?"

"Yes! Taylor got to be Liam's!"

I laughed, "I don't know Jenni, Sharpay made me Bentleys godmother, I kind of owe her."

"What if you don't have another kid?" Jenni asked, Jack snorted as he came into the room, "Trust me Jenni, they will have more kids." I picked up a pillow and tossed it at him. "You're an ass." I told him, he laughed as he sat down on the couch and Liam crawled over to him.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jack asked, "I want to hang around here all day, why?"

"Oh well, I need Troy's help with some stuff in the backyard. I need to mow, I need the gutters cleaned, and the basketball court needs tending to plus the pool." I laughed as if not three minutes later, Troy walked in, his cut off shirt and shorts as he undid his earplugs before he sat down on the carpet. "Well hi,"

"Hi," he responded, he pulled his knees up and then rested his elbow on his knees, rocking back on his butt. I smiled softly as Liam got up and went over to bring him in a crashing hug. Liam's giggle filled the room as Troy fell backwards, a laugh filling his mouth. Everybody smiled as Troy lifted Liam up into the air. A big smile crossed my face as Troy sat up with Liam.

"Troy, do you mind helping me with some stuff today?" Jack asked him; Troy raised his eyes to match Jacks, "Like?"

"Mowing, gutter cleaning, pool stuff, uh oh and that basketball court outside needs some attention."

"I'm not doing gutter cleaning." Troy said with monotone voice. "Fair enough," Jack grunted as he got up and Troy followed close behind.

"Liam, do you want to go swimming?" I asked he got up as he ran after Troy. "Dada! Come swimming!" Liam reached for Troy's hand as Troy stopped; Liam collided into Troy as he then laughed. "Liam," Troy bent over to pick him up. "You can play in the pool with Aunt Jenni and mommy,"

"But but," he looked between all of us as I laughed, "Daddy can join us later for now, he has to be put to work."

* * *

Liam splashed around in the small pool as he giggled. The water would bounce as he laughed again. "You should get him some swimming lessons, he seems to love the water." Lucille said my arms supported Liam in the water. "I was going to wait until next summer. I am trying to get the mastering of walking down," I joked.

The loud noise of the mower came closer as Troy blew by. His headphones in, his black Nike shorts and the t-shirt, the one where it was cut off all the way down the side. My eyes lingered for an extra moment longer than they should have as he disappeared again.

We all began to talk again as I smiled as Troy came rounding the corner, his phone pressed to his ear as he walked towards us. The heat of the day had hit and I had yet to leave the pool. I laughed quietly as Troy got closer, the sound of his conversation was about basketball, his lips frowned in an even line as he shrugged and then told someone no.

He then hung up, stripped off his shoes and socks and then his t-shirt before he was quick to dive into the pool. Liam squealed at the big splash as I watched for him to rebound to the top, as he didn't. I glanced around until I felt his cool hand on my shoulder. "Holy Jesus," I screeched as I jumped out of my skin. Troy laughed as he then reached around for Liam.

"Do not scare me like that!" Troy laughed again as Liam touched Troy's shoulder as they both went under. Liam came back up laughing as I went to lean back against the wall of the pool. Jack came rounding the corner as his eyes narrowed to Troy. "What happened?"

"It's hot!" Troy complained, "I have a full month to help you finish, I mowed didn't I?" Jack rolled his eyes and then he went to sit on a beach chair. "When do you guys move into the one place?"

"In two days,"

"Thank God," he mumbled, Lucille turned around to glare at him. "Let my baby be!"

"Mom, I am your baby." Jenni pointed out, "I was talking about Liam,"

I busted out into laughter as Troy and Jenni just stared at their mother. Another giggle escaped my mouth as Troy shot me a look, "Oh, the things that would happen if you were not pregnant…" he mumbled, his head shaking back and forth. "Like what?" I taunted, his jaw tightened and then flickered as he shook his head. "You are so mean to me."

I laughed, "Sure, whatever!" I commented, Troy laughed as he gave his mom Liam. He then took two strides in the pool before he pulled me into his body. I screeched as he then kissed me, his lips wet against mine. I pulled back laughing, "Is that what you were going to do?" I asked him, my eyebrows quirking up.

He laughed and shook his head, "Who do you think I am?"

"Well that isn't Troy Bolton?"

"No…I would have done something like then," he grabbed Jenni and dunked her under water. She came up screaming and Troy just laughed. "Troy Anthony Bolton!" she screamed, I laughed as Liam began to cry. I laughed harder as Troy turned to tend to him.

"Oh this could be such a fun month." I said, "Such a fun month."

* * *

**Hola! How is all of my lovely's? Well I am sorry this takes so long to get out. I promise you that it will start faster, or I hope but I hope you enjoy! BL will be out on Sunday. **

**Thanks for everything! Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Day Out with Mom

Chapter 10 – Day with Mom

"Troy," Troy ducked his head into the bathroom as I ran my fingers through my wet hair. "Yea?"

"I don't know when I'll be home today but make sure Liam has sunblock on and you keep him out of the sun and force him to take a nap. He is going to fight it but he needs on." Troy laughed as he leaned against the doorway of our apartment. "Brie, I got it okay?" I nodded, "My mom got back into town yesterday but she didn't want to get together until today, will you be over tonight for dinner right?"

"Text me the time and I'll be there alright?" I nodded, "Okay," Troy hugged me before kissing the top of my head. As we walked out of the bathroom, I went and scooped up a half asleep Liam, "I'll see you later little guy," I said as I kissed his cheek. He hugged me as I smiled, I sat him down and then I picked up my purse. "I'll see you later," I said as I escaped the room.

"Bye," Troy called; I waved as I walked down to the lobby and then into the outside air. We were just outside of Albuquerque as the morning air was hot with heat. I was only wearing a tank top with a shirt that had one shoulder on and one shoulder off.

You could visible see my baby bump, as my mom hadn't seen me yet being pregnant, or her not knowing I was pregnant. I pushed my sunglasses onto my face as I held a bottle of water as I got into my car. We had rented a car while we were down here so we didn't have to rely on other people when we took the car out. I sighed as I wondered how the Europe trip went and if they had any fun.

On Wednesday, the 4th of July, my family and Troy's family were both getting together at Troy's house as we asked if my mom and my family could join so we didn't have to go to two different places.

Most of Troy's family was coming in and my Uncle and Aunts were coming. I was excited and happy to see all of them again. It was nice of Lucille to let us use her house but my mom was making the entrée and we were providing a lot to as everybody was pitching in some kind of food and lots and lots of fireworks.

Liam didn't enjoy Fourth of July last year. He cried most of the night and it freaked him out. He didn't like the large booms but I am hoping that this year it will be better and he will like the big lights and be amazed.

Pulling onto the mall, I went to park my car as I called my mom asking where she was. I picked up my bag as I walked further into the mall I came across her looking at a shirt. "Hey!" I said she gave a smile as she then gaped, "Wow! I can't believe how big you are already!" she said with amazement, "I feel like I just found out!" she gave me a big hug as I laughed, "You found out over six weeks ago!"

"I know but Gabi, I am so excited!" she was almost in tears, "I am eighteen weeks along," I told her, she touched my stomach briefly, "Can I be there when the baby is born?" my mom asked, "I mean in the waiting room?" she was nervous as we began to walk. "Mom, I would LOVE for you to be there, maybe even in the room. Lucille got to be there last time since we weren't talking but I just, I think we need to take it step by step and I have to be on time of course, I mean Liam was early."

"Which is very rare," my mom added as I stopped to look at a few baby clothes and then sighed. "We just called Troy's parents when I went into labor and they made it there, I just, I pray that Troy is going to be in town. I cannot deal with him being away. I will freak out, I just, he did so much for me then." I said with a sigh, "I hate that both of my kids so far have been due during basketball season."

My mom laughed, "That is bad planning on your guys part."

"There was no planning."

She nodded, "I sure hope so with Liam," I glared at her with a small laugh. "No, he was defiantly not planned but I felt like it was all good though, or I mean," she nodded as she looked at me with a sigh. "He is a great kid, for a first kid, he is so freaking fantastic."

A smile played with my lips, "I know, I couldn't have asked for a better kid. Always a smile on his face and laughing, I mean the first few months were tough but he was an infant and I was a first time mom with my boyfriend gone a lot but after I think the third month, it was all good."

We began to shop more as I shifted around, buying a few things here and there. A smile perked at my lips as I turned to look at my mom. "So when we arrive back in California, we get to find out the sex." I cheered, "I am excited. We didn't find out with Liam but this time we are," I began to ramble on as my mom laughed, "I have never seen you so excited." She said leaning back.

A blush crept up onto my cheeks, "I love my family mom. I love preparing for a new baby and seeing Liam interact with all new things. I love talking about Troy and Liam as they are so cute together." A smile crept onto my face, "I also love when Liam cuddles with me and he lays his head on my stomach. I just, I really love my family and there is nothing I want to change about it."

My mom gave a small smile, "I wish I would have never caused the trouble I had caused. I feel horrible about it and I know you'll never forgive me and I'll never have that trust from you. I know how much I hurt you and I have to say how sorry I still am."

"Mom. I am over that; I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's the past and I only want to work on the present." She smiled as she pulled me into hug. "Good and I'm glad you talk about them like that. Those people you love deserve the love you give them. You are such a fantastic mom."

"Thanks, it means a lot. I know how much I disappointed you but I wouldn't change anything. Troy is still with me and we are stronger because of it, our relationship is up in the mountains of how much we love each other. It's something I need."

"You have grown so wise in your years." She smiled softly as we both walked into the maturity store, "Enough of this talk, lets shop!" I cheered as we walked into the store.

* * *

Troy's POV

My arms flexed as I let Liam fly in the air. His giggle surrounded me as I smiled as I caught him. I laughed as I hugged him before I turned to see my dad coming towards me. "We are going to the store, do you want to come?"

I glanced down at Liam, "Do you want to go with Grandpa or stay here?" I asked him, he seemed to be pondering the though as he then ran to my dad. "Aw, come here big guy." My dad picked him up with ease, as Liam loved his grandpa. "Dada! Come!" he shouted, I laughed, "I'm coming, and I just need to go grab my wallet." I told him as I shuffled his hair as I walked by. He giggled and grinned as I smiled.

"Are you coming with us Troy?" my mom asked as I walked through the screen door. "Yea, Liam wanted to go." She gave a smile as I reached over for my wallet and keys, "I don't want to remove his car seat so do you guys just want to pile into my car?"

"The Audi?" my mom questioned, "Yea, Gabs took the rental since I had Liam."

"Sure, there is enough room. I think Jenni wanted to come to."

"Party at the store," I said dancing, my mom shook her head as my dad came in with Liam. "Just remember what I told you," he whispered to Liam. I stopped dancing as I looked at him, my face dead. "What are you telling my child?" I asked, my dad laughed and shook his head. "Nothing right Liam"

"Ight!" my mom laughed as I shook my head, "Yea, whatever." I said as I went to take him from my dad. I put him on my shoulders as we walked outside. I placed him in his car seat as he began to fight me at it, "Liam, come on bud, it's just for a few blocks." He cried, as he seemed to hate his car seat these days. I shook my head as I finally got him buckled in.

"Are you going to the grocery store?" I asked flipping the keys in my hand, "Target and the grocery store."

"Oh goody," I cheered; Liam reached for everything at Target. So now we had to avoid all of the toys. It was his new favorite thing and I didn't know how this was going to work. "I think we need some food at the apartment but im not sure."

"What are you going to do for Gabi's birthday?" Jenni asked climbing into the back. "Her mom wants to host the party. Danforth's and the Baylor's will both be down here plus a couple of our friends from home. So I think we are going to do the party the night before and then I have something planned for the day of."

"Do we need to watch Liam that night?" my dad asked, "No," I said with a sigh, "I have something planned for that night already,"

"And you aren't going to tell us?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." Jenni said glaring at me, "No need to be mean." She said poking her tongue out. "You will blab to her!" I argued Liam fussed in his seat as she then turned to tend to him. "Liam, Auntie Jenni will be in California all of the time."

"Our new babysitter." I said with a laugh, "Sure! I'll babysit Liam and the new baby!"

I gave a smile as I drove my family to Target. Once we got there, we began to shop around as Liam tried to beg to go to the toy aisle. Still not knowing all the words he needs to know. Toy and pwease are about the only two words he knew for that sentence.

"Pweasee dadaaa!" he cried as I shook my head, "Liam, no," I held my ground firmly as my dad came over. "Oh Troy! Why won't you let your little boy go over there?" he asked me, I glared as they both stared at me with the blue eyes. "Jesus, I know why Gabi hates those eyes." My dad laughed as I shook my head, "He just got a new toy the other day from mom. He does not need anymore toys."

Liam pouted and threw a fit, as I said no again. My dad then picked him up and took him down to the toy aisle. "Dad! You are giving him what he wants!" I yelled after him, "And your point is?"

"He can't get everything he wants!"

"I feel like this is De JA Vu…I think I told you this once before."

"Now I understand," I explained, "You never got everything for me."

"No…but I don't have to raise this one." He then went skipping to the toy aisle with my son. I sighed, "Great." I shook my head as my mom stood next to me laughing. "He is a spoiled kid."

"Will my kids be as spoiled as him?"

"Probably not." My mom admitted, "By the time you have a kid, Troy will have probably had four." I threw my hands up, "Are you saying Gabi and I are baby producers?"

"Yes." Jenni said without missing a beat, "You two are horny…" she said dragging it out, my mom walked off as she didn't want to take part in such a conversation. "It's been like a week since we have had sex,"

"Only because she is pregnant."

"That has nothing…okay most of everything to do with it. Liam is another factor."

"But for real, why don't you want mom and dad watching him that night?"

"Then they know we are having sex and that is just creepy as fuck." I whispered as my mom gained closer to us with another item. "True, but what are you going to do?"

"We do it all the time at the house when he is there. What is the difference?"

"That you are a room apart."

I shrugged, "Liam is just like Gabi and I, heavy, heavy sleepers."

"It's going to run in that family. You two will be knocked out cold for days if people didn't wake you up. Has Gabi had more nightmares lately?"

"One the other night. She woke up in a cold sweat and freaked out. I had to console her again but it just miserable for her right now. She has a lot more of her energy back and not puking as much so that's a bonus but the back pain and nightmares are dragging her down."

"Isn't this supposed to be a happy time for them?" Jenni asked, "I mean for the moms?"

"Pregnancy is hell, the birth is hell but every single moment after that is the most memorable. I mean just look at Liam,"

"Gabi loved being pregnant with him…" I pointed out, "Yea but still, she loves her little boy here, and it is a very hell of carrying a baby." My mom grumbled, "I carried two of you and was done."

I chewed on my cheek as we finished in Target…Liam getting TWO toys. I shook my head as I leaned against the cart. "Dad, I can not believe you did this." I murmured as I buckled Liam into his car seat. He happily played with his toys as I kissed his forehead and shut his door. My dad laughed as we filled up the back of the car.

"Off to the grocery store? What are we going to buy Liam there? A big fat steak?" My dad busted out into laughter, "No, just a thing of cookies."

"No," I shook my head, "No, he will not get cookies. Gabi will kick my ass if I let that happen."

"All the better." My dad said with a twinkle, I groaned as I hit my head on the steering wheel. "Fantastic."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed as my mom told me a story, "Oh the look on your dads face was priceless!" I giggled further as my mom laughed herself. I hadn't heard her laugh like this in a little while. "Oh, he cracked that egg and it came out pink. He was so confused, he cracked the whole bowl of eggs before he finally figured out we were having a girl."

"That's so cute. Taylor is telling me what we are having and I don't know how yet."

"Will you call me as soon as you know? I want to know." I smiled, "Yea, of course. I think Lucille and them are going to be up there because Jenni is moving in. When does Kyle leave?"

"Two weeks."

I bit on my lip, "Is he positive?" I asked her, "I know I shouldn't care but I do,"

"He is going to talk to you tonight I think. His dad is coming to dinner also."

"Mom," I groaned, "You know we don't get along."

"I know, I know, but he wants to see Kyle and it's just a big mess."

"Why don't you have him over another night?"

"I would rather have someone like Troy there," she said hesitantly, "With Sam away on business," I nodded, "Fair enough I guess, where did Sam go?"

"New York for the weekend. He will be back for the fourth."

"Good." I picked at my salad as I glanced at my mom, "How was that one day, the day where,"

"The day your father died?" she asked, her voice hesitant and cautions. I nodded my head, "Yea," I choked, "That day."

"It was hard like always but it seemed easier this year. I wanted to call you that day but I wasn't sure how you would feel about that so I waited until a few days after, you never said anything."

"I made it through the day okay, I then had a nightmare and woke up. I went downstairs and Remember the Titans was on, I balled like a baby until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I went upstairs and I woke Troy up as he let my sob into his chest, I told him stories and then I found a box of his stuff downstairs."

My fingers rubbed the cup of Hot Chocolate from Starbucks. I needed a Starbucks fix and hot chocolate was something I could have. "I miss him a lot." I whispered quietly, "I know you do," my mom sighed, "I know how much you miss him and he has missed a lot he wanted to be there for."

I tried to take in an even breath but tears were in my eyes. I blinked as I tried to get them to go away. "Oh honey," she came over to give me a hug, "I am so emotional," I whispered as I was still trying to keep the tears in my eyes. My mom laughed, "It's the baby," she said pulling back but it's also hard. She gave me one more hug as she kissed my forehead.

"I miss you too mom."

"Honey, I have something else I want to know…how would you feel if I stayed with you for a while after the baby is born?" she asked hesitant. I took a deep breath, "Lucille already has big plans on staying through Christmas. Since Jenni is up there and everything, she thought about staying BUT" she glanced at me, "I would love for you to be there. I will talk to Lucille and we can work something out. I don't want to be overwhelmed either."

"Of course not. I remember when you were born but your dads and my mom was there and oh my, I was going crazy as they wanted to do everything and I needed some bonding time with the baby so I understand."

"Liam is going to need a lot of attention to so maybe that will be a lot of help too but we have many months until we have to come to any conclusions but you will be added to the list okay? I'll work it out."

"Thank you honey, I just, I missed so much with Liam."

"I know. I wish you could have been there." We didn't move on with the subject as we kept on the baby ground before we paid and began to shop more. "I can't believe you are going to be twenty four," my mom said shaking her head, "I don't want to dwell on my birthday to much."

"Oh honey, you are in New Mexico this year. We are going to celebrate." A blush crept over my cheeks, "Fine."

She gave me a smile as we walked in and out of stores, "So I was going to make a pasta and some salad and bread. Will Liam eat that?"

"Yes, he loves pasta. So do you care if after our shopping trip, I run home and take a small nap before dinner."

"Oh yes! Dinner will take a while and I think we should eat at around eight. A late dinner since we had a late lunch." My mom rambled on as she made plans for tonight. I gave a small smile as she continued further; she began to talk about work and other things. She also gave many other things as if why I wasn't working and things along those lines.

"Are you going to send Liam to daycare?" my mom asked, I nodded, "Yea, we are going to start him in August or early September. Troy is going to go back to basketball during those times and I am going to need some time to myself to get things done around the house. He doesn't allow that anymore. I am trying to finish school online and doing many other things while prepare for a baby."

"So he won't do them through the summer?"

"No, Troy isn't home much during the winter or spring so I will pull him out like summer break and he will stay home all summer with Troy. It's not like I actually work or anything."

"Are you going to work?"

"No, probably not. I like being home with Liam."

"Then adding another baby and if your husband can support you, I wouldn't work either."

"It's just not my thing."

"I hated work too. So once your dad finally became successful enough, I stopped working and focused on the kids. It was smart but I did miss work."

"I miss doing something but not work. I think once the next baby comes, I might want work or something. I don't know yet," I said jokingly, she laughed and nodded, "I loved being home with you kids. I miss it to be honest."

Our subject changed once again, "So how is your life mom?" I asked, "Boring. I miss the excitement and now that your brother is moving away, it's only going to be Sam and me around the house. It's not a bad thing but I just miss the noise of you."

A gave a half smile, "God, once you left I felt like the house died for the longest time."

That's how I felt when dad died. I suddenly thought to myself. I chewed on my lip for the longest time and let a sigh escape my throat. "How?"

"You have so much spirit." She admitted, "You just carry it around and then you add Troy to the mix who was over everyday if not every hour that you were home, it was just missed. Your brother couldn't fill that space and I think I neglected him for that reason, not for long just until I knew you were happy and that wasn't until you went to UCLA."

I remember the day I told my mom I wanted to drop Stanford.

Flashback

_Troy played with my hand as we sat in my dorm room for a while longer, "Are you sure?" he asked me, "I mean you would have to see my everyday," he proclaimed with a half joke. I sent him a glare, "Alright, to soon for the jokes." I laughed quietly as I hugged him tightly. "I don't like being separated from you Troy, not after last year."_

_He bit his lip, as he nodded, "Not after last year," he whispered quietly, "You mean that summer." I nodded my head slowly, "I need you." I whispered o him, "I need you," I told him again, "I need to know that I can call you and you will run across campus, not run across campus, take a train, a car, and walk several blocks to get to me."_

"_I have my truck," Troy said after a moment, "That doesn't work 99.9% of the time."_

"_It got to Stanford from New Mexico and back," he stated, a proud statement coming from his mouth. "Once and we had to stop several times for gas because your car doesn't hold any." Troy laughed and nodded, "Yea, true but if you don't want to leave I can start making more trips and,"_

"_No," I snapped at Troy, "I am done here. I hate it here. I hate being so far away and you are right in the middle of basketball season, you aren't going to survive. You are going to be sleep deprived."_

_Troy shook his head, "I can move closer."_

"_Troy, no," I finally felt tears block my eyes. "You turned down U of A for me. You turned down so many great schools to be as close as you could to me without going to Stanford, I am the one that is being needy."_

"_You are not being needy." He declared with a sigh, "I do drive six hours to get here…" _

"_I can't do this anymore and I can do what I am going to do at Stanford there."_

"_Okay, okay, fair enough."_

_I finally hugged on him as he relaxed, "I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I love you so much." I repeated over and over again. He embraced me as he nodded, "Sounds like we have some work to do." He murmured he pushed back my hair as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I guess." _

_He laughed, "You should probably call your mom before you do anything." I sucked in my lip, "Yea, probably." He shook his head; he got up from the floor. "I am going to grab some food for us okay? You while I am gone can call your mom okay? I am going to walk down the street though,"_

_I nodded as he kissed my lips before walking out. I sat on the floor for several more minutes until I got up to grab my phone. I dialed my mom's number as I looked at it for the longest time. I then pressed the dial as it rang for several minutes, my stomach twisted, as I was suddenly nervous. _

"_Gabi! I honey! You are coming home on Wednesday right?" my head lurched as I forgot about flying home for Christmas. "Yea, I am." I sat down on my bed as I looked at the blank paint. "Mom, I called for a reason."_

"_Don't you always?" she asked, "To talk to me?" I shook my head, "No, this time, I really have a reason."_

"_Uh oh…"_

"_Mom, I want to transfer to UCLA." The end of the phone was quiet and I could only hear her breath. Tears began to descend down my cheeks again. "I can't be this far from Troy right now. I just, I don't have dad anymore and I just I need,"_

"_Okay, okay, it's going to be fine. I promise okay? Just please, don't cry." I sucked on my lower lip as I tried not to cry. I tried not to bawl but I ended up anyways. I ended up sobbing. "We will take care of everything when you come home for break okay?"_

"_Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you."_

_End of Flashback_

"You sobbed for what felt like hours until I finally said we would take care of it." I gave a soft smile, "My best decision of my life." I finally admitted to her. "I don't know what would have happened if I would have stayed."

"Oh you probably wouldn't have Liam."

"And I don't want that to change." I said with a smile, my phone buzzed in my pocket as a picture of Liam and Troy showed. "Speaking of the devil." I whispered with a grin. "Hello?"

"Hey there pretty lady," I gave a grin, "Hey Troy,"

"Eight but I am going to come home first and take a nap. I am pretty tired."

"Okay, that sounds good. How is everything going?"

"Great, we are having fun."

"Not using every last penny I have earned have you?" I giggled, "No, never." I said with a smile, he laughed, "How come I doubt you on such a statement."

"I mean I picked up Liam some new clothes and myself some new clothes since I am pregnant and well, I found you a new shirt and some shorts. I got a new pair of flats that I fell in love with an some new baby clothes." I told him as I glanced at my shopping bags. Troy sighed as he laughed quietly, "Oh man, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me endlessly." My mom turned to give me a half smile as I took a deep breath. "How is my little man?"

"Good, he is playing with his new toys."

"You bought him more toys?" I said quickly, "No! I told my dad several times that we could not get him a toy no matter how much he asked or begged or cried but loan be hold, my dad takes him down there and he gets two new toys."

I groaned, "I sometimes hate your parents,"

Troy laughed, "It's a very mutual feeling." A grin crossed my features, "Alright, I love you but I am going to finish up with my mom and head home okay?"

"How is my baby?" he questioned, "Good, I mean not that I can really tell but I feel great and my bump is still there."

"I would be very concerned if it was not." He joked lightly, I gave a smile, "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," we then hung up before I slipped my phone into my bag. "I love listening to you guys talk to each other."

"He is an idiot sometimes." I said shaking my head, "Yet, I love him."

"How can you not love him? He charms everybody in his life and it was quick for him to charm your dad over." She stopped speaking for a moment and then carried on the conversation. We went through one more store as my feet began to grow tired and my back ached as we finally called it a day. "I had a great day mom. I loved hanging with you."

"I think we should go get a massage or to a spa later this week or sometime." She began to ramble, "Yea, I would like that. Maybe next week? Maybe we should make a weekly date until I leave. Maybe twice a week, go grab dinner and a movie together like we used to do all of the time together."

She smiled, "I would love that."

Once we made our separate ways, I gave her a hug and then I told her I would see her at eight. Climbing into the car, I turned on the car before backing out of the mall.

I drove through a McDonalds as I was craving a sweet tea, which was strange for me since I hated McDonald's sweet tea but that is exactly what I wanted. I drank most of it and then pulled into the apartment complex before undoing my seatbelt and sitting in the car, releasing a long breath as I shut my eyes for a moment until I got out several minutes later.

I climbed the stairs as I then came to our door, to tired to dig out my key. I knocked it and then I heard footsteps, followed by laughter as Troy swung the door open. Once it revealed his face, Troy laughed and then he gave me a smile. "You look tired," I held out my arms as Liam came to my arms. I kissed his temple, "Has he taken his nap yet?" I asked walking through the door. "Uh…no."

"Troy," I groaned, "He isn't going to go to bed now since he is going to go take a nap with me." I pushed back some of his little hairs as he laid his head down, "I'll stay up with him tonight." Troy offered, "How was your day with your mom?" I nodded, "Great."

"Good. I am glad." I kicked off my shoes as Troy followed us into our bedroom. I laid Liam down onto the bed as he then tried to climb down but Troy stopped him. "How about a family nap?"

A giggle left Liam's throat as I yawned, "Then set an alarm to get up at seven." My eyes glanced to the clock, as it was four fifty. I lay down as I reached for Liam to come closer. "Come cuddle with me," I begged him, "Come nap with mommy." He glanced between Troy and I as he then crawled over to lay in-between us.

A kiss was pressed onto my temple as Troy scooted close, to keep Liam in the middle as my eye fluttered, I was tired, way more tired than I wish I was but the sleep drifted into me.

* * *

"No!" Liam wailed on the floor as he kept screaming over and over again. I rubbed my temples, "Liam, we have to go see Grandma!"

"No!" he shouted again, Troy sat nearby as he pursed his lips together. Once we all touched him, he would scream bloody murder as he sat on the floor naked. The time clicked closer to eight as I threw my hands up in the air as I walked over to him. "Liam Troy, you will get dressed and be happy about it." I told him as I sat down on the floor and I began to dress him.

He cried and kicked his legs as Troy came over and knelled next to me. "I'll finish this. I don't need one of his flaring legs to hurt you or the baby." I nodded as I backed up, my head pounded as I wish I could take Tylenol or Advil to relax my headache but I couldn't. I felt defeated and worn as I rubbed one of my eyes. The nap could have been longer and that would have been welcomed but it was not enough.

Once Troy finally stood in front of me with a screaming toddler, I grabbed our bags and then we moved out. "God Damnit Liam," Troy griped as we went down to the car. I cursed under my breath as my jeggings were scratching my legs and Liam's fit grew longer. "I could so use a glass of wine." I shook my head as Troy laughed, "I so wish I could give you a glass of wine."

"The years of the toddler I would toast." I said as we got into the car. My blouse lay out as Liam began to hiccup and the tears ended. "Mama," he whined, "Liam, you do not need to act like that." I said twisting in my chair. "You are going to see grandma tonight." I reached over and took his new toy that Jack must have brought to him.

"You don't need this or this," I said grabbing for another one. He cried as he reached out for them, I then looked over at Troy, "This has to be your fault," I murmured, Troy didn't argue the point as I chewed on my lip. He didn't even say anything but I knew it bothered him. "Sorry," I finally murmured to him, "I guess I didn't mean that or something. I don't know I just have a horrible headache." I complained, "It's okay." He said as he reached over to touch my knee.

I patted his head as I leaned back; Liam finished his fit as he kept calling for his toys. Once we pulled up to the house, I rubbed my head as I got out. Troy went to get Liam as I hope my brother and mom would help him out and make him happy or something.

We walked in the door as I took note of Kyle's dad sitting on the couch, stiff. Troy quickly stiffened behind me, as he didn't like Kyle's dad. He couldn't stand the guy since he was a major drunk. In and out of rehab, drugs ever now and then and just a bad dad. Of course, Troy never understood bad dads. I only did because of Kyle but Troy just couldn't stand the sight of him.

"I forgot," I whispered quietly, "I forgot to tell you that he was going to be here."

"Hey, thanks," he whispered, "Oh Troy! Liam!" my mom came running down the stairs as my mom scooped both of them in the hug. Troy laughed as Liam quickly went over to my mom. Kyle came jogging up the stairs and then he came over and hugged me. "Hi sis," I smiled as I hugged him, "Hi, how was Europe?"

"Beautiful. I kind of want to talk to you about that but only if you am feeling up to it."

I nodded, "I would like an adult conversation after my last hour." He laughed as he patted Troy's back and they greeted before he walked past. We both went downstairs as he paced for a moment and then he looked at me. "I understand what you mean by me leaving…" he finally said glancing at me, "I understand why you don't want me to leave but I just, I need to do it."

I smiled as I nodded, "I understand your side to." I admitted, "I know I shouldn't have been such a hard ass," I said, "I did leave too."

"Just so you know, my friend Adam and Jason are doing it with me. I wouldn't just go over alone." He said to me, "It all happened last minute but it's going to happen and we are going to have fun. I am coming home for Christmas so I will get to meet my little nephew or niece just a few weeks late."

A smile faintly came across my lips, "I have pictures of my dorms and the college. Come here." He said dragging my over to the Mac. He pulled up the pictures as I pointed and was in awh of the beauty. A smile crossed my features, "I am glad you are happy. Just remember the little people in life." He laughed and nodded, "Of course."

He hugged me as we walked upstairs. Troy was drinking a beer as his eyes glanced at Kyle's dad. "Troy can't stand him."

"He is clean." My brother admitted, "Tell him to lay off."

"He isn't doing anything, he is going to be protective."

"Gabi," John know ledged me as nodded, "Pregnant again I see," my eyes wondered to Troy's as his jaw tightened, "We were ready to add another member to our family."

"Oh, so sweet. Not another surprise." I forced a smile, "No, well not really." I said, "But we are prepared and ready."

"You are filthy rich…"

I rolled my eyes as I went up to the kitchen. Troy glanced back over at Liam as he then followed me. I gave him a surprise look; he only nodded before he began to chat with my brother. I leaned against the counter as my mom pulled the dinner out of the oven. "Honey, you look tired."

"I am, I slept until seven and then Liam threw a big fit. Protesting everything that we did."

"The toddler years are some of the hardest, right next to the teenage years." I took in a deep breath, "He is just tired though. He didn't really get a nap in today. So he is probably going to crash here any minute."

"Oh that should be fun."

"Yea, it will. I just, he won't go down easy. I usually read him a book and he is going to get fussy so if we leave fast, that will be why." I explained to her, "Okay, thought we could do July 5th for our next day? Something easier on your body." She said with a smile. "Of course. That sounds like a good idea."

"I have the day off."

"Yea sounds great." She gave me a smile and I rubbed my eyes softly. She announced dinner as Kyle brought Liam up, Troy walked behind Kyle's dad as we walked into the kitchen. I grabbed Troy another beer as I found water for me. "Gabi, can you grab me a water too?" Kyle asked, "Yea, I can."

"Do you mind grabbing me one too?" John's voice carried as I nodded and took one of to him. "So mom when does Sam get home?"

"In a few days." My mom said quietly, she served all of us dinner, salads, bread, and some Baked Ziti. It was great and I could eat it forever since the puking was finally coming to an end. I could eat almost anything as I began to crave things but it wasn't bad yet. I chewed on my lower lip throughout dinner.

"So Troy when does basketball season begin again?" John asked Troy was tending to Liam as he glanced up, "Oh in September." John gave a half smile, "It must be fun, to play professional basketball. I remember watching you in high school when Kyle begged me to take him."

"Yea, those were my favorite years probably." Troy gave me a soft smile as the conversation continued for blurs and specs. Once I was full, I pushed back my plate with not much left on it.

Liam was growing tired by the minute as I could see him getting fussy. His temper was short and the patience was no longer there. He wanted to get out of his high chair as Troy quickly let him, as he knew too, the signs of him tired.

"Brie," Troy said with a low tone. I nodded as I gave my mom a smile, "Mom, this dinner was wonderful and we all enjoyed it." I gave her a smile as I got up to walk over to her. I leaned down to hug her but I will see you on the fourth or earlier." I said I then squeezed her shoulder. "I love you and thanks for the day."

"I love you too sweetie! Liam do you want to come kiss grandma goodbye?" she asked, Liam peeked over Troy's shoulder as he nodded, I took him and walked over to my mom as he placed a big kiss on her cheek and then gave her a hug. "Bye meme," he whispered, I raised my eyebrow, "I'll be your meme," my mom said to him as she kissed his head. "Alright, we better go before he has his break down moment."

I went over to Kyle to hug him from behind. "Lunch one day?" I asked, "Sure thing," he gave me a crooked smile and I kissed the top of his head. "Bye punk,"

"Bye tramp!" he hollered, I smiled as I walked down the stairs and met up with Troy. I scooped up Liam and I shoes. A smile slipped on my features as Liam was already crashing on Troy's shoulder. "I'll drive," I whispered as we walked out the door. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yea, you had two beers tonight. I'll drive."

He handed over the keys as I walked over to the front. I slipped behind the wheel as Troy buckled Liam into the car seat. The ride home was silent; my eyes glanced at his two new toys that Jack had bought him. "He was good tonight." I commented, "Yes, he really was. He loves your brother."

"I know," I said with a sigh, "He is really excited for England."

"He should be."

"He told me he is flying straight to California in December, to meet his new niece or nephew since my mom will probably be there."

"How is that going to work?" Troy asked, his eyes glancing up to meet mine in the rearview mirror. "I don't know my mom wants to stay and help out just like your mom. You are going to have to tell her they are going to have to split time. Since Christmas is at our house, my family is coming too."

"That's going to be on hell of a Christmas party," he said with a small laugh, "I want to see my family on Christmas too. Not just yours."

"Fair enough." He said to me, he leaned forward as his fingers etched to my shoulders as he messaged them slowly. "You are so tense." He murmured, my body vibrated, as I suddenly couldn't get home fast enough. His fingers traced my collarbone and then down my spine. Chills quickly took over my body. He chuckled lowly as his fingers ran over the bumps on my skin.

Once I pulled into the apartment complex, my seatbelt flew off. I twisted in my seat as my lips contacted to Troy's lips. "Let's put Liam to bed and then continue this inside." I whispered as he kissed on my neck. "Sure thing," We both climbed out of the car and hurried inside. Liam was basically asleep, what was one night without a story?

* * *

My head rested on Troy's chest as he stroked my arm. "Why do our families only want to talk about the baby?" Troy said quietly, "Because, its exciting. You have no idea how many times my mom and I went back to that conversation today."

Troy laughed as he flipped to his side as he brushed some of my hair away. He gave a smile as I tucked my head into his shoulder. "Hey, you know everybody wants to help."

"I know." I said with a distressed sigh, "I don't know what we are going to do. We have to make choices now." I told him, his fingers glided down my body. "My mom is going to want to be up there."

"Then how about she comes up for the birth and then leaves us for two weeks, my mom can stay for two weeks and your mom then can stay through the New Year. Fair enough?" I said, "You get to tell my mother this."

"Troy," I whined, "You have to talk to your mom about this. We need my mom to be part and make sure she feels like she is part of this family." Troy's fingers ran down my arm, "I will if you will relax, God, Brie, you are so tense." He whispers, "Just relax."

I tried to ease my body but I shook my head, "No, it's probably not going to happen."

He shook his head as I leveled his body over mine, his eyes being cautious of the baby bump. He trailed kissed from my forehead all the way down to the end of my stomach. "I love you," I murmured, he pulled me up to his chest and kissed my temple. "I love you too Brie," I gave him a smile and he hugged me.

"So I think I want to do something tomorrow…" I told him, my eyes sweeping over his. "And what would that be?"

"I want to go visit my dads grave." I said with a long breath. Troy was quiet for a moment until he nodded, "Okay."

"I don't want to take Liam though. Do you think your dad will watch him for about an hour?"

"Yes."

I nodded as I wrapped up in Troy; he was asleep in several minutes as I lay there. I was uncomfortable and wanted out. I easily escaped Troy's arms, as I hated being uncomfortable. I reached for my Mac as I went out to the couch, after throwing on Troy's shirt and shorts.

I looked up more comfortable ways to sleep as I then found the pillows. I reached for my keys as I prayed Wal-Mart would have one. I quietly snuck out of the apartment as I got into the car. My body ached, as I needed sleep. Pulling out, I raced to Wal-Mart on the quiet streets as I parked crooked and then ran inside. Going in, I looked around before I finally found a big ass pregnancy pillow. I picked up and dragged it to the cash register before I paid.

I got back into the car as I checked my phone; I was hoping to get in and out of the apartment without Troy knowing since I didn't leave a note. Pulling into the apartment. I picked up my huge pregnancy pillow and I lugged it inside. I then slipped off my jacket and put the pillow on the bed. Troy was lying on his stomach as I placed the pillow as I lay down. My body relaxed into the pillow and I suddenly felt great.

My eyes closed and this was amazing.

* * *

"What the hell," my eyes fluttered open as I wrapped the pillow further around me. "Hm?" I questioned, this was the most comfortable sleeping position in the entire world, and I just wanted to sleep more. I let my head bury deeper down into it, "What the hell is this and why does it take to get to my wife?" a giggle stifled from my mouth as my eyes leveled with Troy's.

He raised his own eyebrow and I giggled again. "What can I say, that was some of the best sleep I have ever gotten." I told him, "Really?" I nodded my head, "I was so uncomfortable last night, and I went to Wal-Mart and grabbed a pillow."

"Really, you left and came back without me even stirring." Troy said as he propped himself up on his elbow. I gave a smile as he leaned over to kiss me, "I don't like this." He whispered, "Yes, I know but I was comfortable."

"God, you better have been. Do you see how much room I have? I think I cuddled with the pillow for most of the night thinking it was you." I smiled as I unattached myself from the pillow. "Well you can hold me now," I said as I crawled into his arms. He gave a faint smile as he kissed my forehead. "So you were that uncomfortable huh?"

"Yea, I was very uncomfortable." My body still ached, as we lay like this for a little bit. Troy's phone rang as he kept one arm around me as he then reached for his phone. He pulled it up as he texted somebody. "My dad is going to come hang with Liam here today." He whispered as he kissed my temple. "Oh yea, I forgot about that."

"Do you still want to do it?"

"Yes."

He nodded as he rolled out of bed; he reached for a pair of underwear. "I am going to go shower. Do you want me to go grab Liam?" I shook my head, "No, I need to get out of this bed."

"Okay," he kissed my forehead before he lifted my chin and then kissed my lips. I sighed as I kissed him deeper before hugging him. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl," he kissed the top of my head and then he walked into the bathroom and I went out to Liam's room. I cracked open the door as he was still laying down, maybe even sleeping. It had been a good thirteen hours of sleep; it was almost eight thirty in the morning. I walked over to his crib as he was still sleeping, he had his knees tucked up underneath of his stomach and his butt in the air.

A smile crossed my features as I took a picture of him before creeping back out. I was going to make pancakes for breakfast as I went into the kitchen. I grabbed bowls and stuff to make pancakes when I heard movement from Liam's room. Then a cry as he must be awake, I set down the pancake mix as I wiped my hands on my or I mean Troy's shorts as I went into Liam's room.

A gave him a smile as he stood up from his bed. He saw light and me up, he clapped his hands and I gave him a big smile. "Hi buddy! Good morning!" I said as I picked him up, I put him onto my hip as kissed his temple. He hugged me around my neck as he whispered into my ear, his babbles. "I wove you mummy."

Tears perked in my eyes as I kissed his temple, "I love you to little guy, I love you too."

I brought him back out to the kitchen as I set him down onto the counter as we both made pancakes together. "Do you want to stir?" I asked he nodded his head as he sat on his knees and tried to stir the thick batter. "Can mommy help you?" I asked he nodded as he lowered his hands down. I smiled as I grabbed the top and we stirred it together.

He giggled when a bubble popped and once it was done, he gave me a big smile. "High five," I said holding my hand up. He hit it and then giggled, "That was the cutest thing ever." Troy said as he walked over to us, a smile on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Thanks," Liam stood up as Troy grabbed a hold of him. "Good morning big guy," he hugged Troy as he said I love you as well to him. "What's up with him today?" I shrugged as I cooked the pancakes as Troy changed his diaper before putting him in his high chair.

I served the pancakes as we sat down as a family. Laughter was crossed across the tables as I smiled. I loved this.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Troy asked me as I held a thing of flowers. "Yes, I need a few minutes alone. Okay?" Troy nodded as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you too or as in Liam's words. I wove you." Troy gave a smile as he kissed me and I got out of the car.

I walked carefully through the cemetery as I traced my steps through. Thinking about the day we buried him, the day I came to him when I just needed alone time. Troy always knew where to find me if I was having a bad day and I haven't been here in a long time.

Once I got to the spot I knew so well, I felt my eyes fill with water. The blurred letters, his name etched across as then the date of his birth and death followed. A loving husband, father, brother, and child as it then had a little script following it. I laid down the flowers as I crossed my legs and sat down. "Hi daddy," I whispered as my fingers traced the carvings. "How are you?"

My voice carried in the wind as the leaves rustled, "I miss you." I said trying not to sob, "I know it's been a long time or what feels like a long time."

"So since the last time I visited, Troy and I got married, oh well first Troy was drafted into the NBA and we had a little boy together, named Liam Troy Bolton, then we got married." A dry laugh left my mouth, "Not ideal, I know but it has worked out. We are having fun together but you probably knew all of this already. You are watching over me all the time."

I took another couple of minutes before I spoke. "I am pregnant with baby number two." I said with a smile, "We are all happy about it, excited and I think its going t be good but you will make sure everything goes smooth okay?" the leaves rustled again as I pulled my knees up to my chest, "You would love Liam daddy, he is so cute and funny. He loves to make people smile and laugh and adorable. He is just so cute."

"Troy and I are still going strong, still love each other so much. I think you have something to do with that though. You loved Troy so much, you picked favorites even if you wont admit it." A giggle left my mouth as I wiped a tear away. "I am going to come back and visit again okay? I have to get back to Liam since he didn't want me to leave in the first place but I needed to see you."

I let my hand linger on the cold stone, as the flowers seemed to make it sparkle. I then leaned forward to kiss it. "I love you daddy, I miss you. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

I nodded my head as I stood up and then I began to walk away. This was always the hard part. It was hard to just walk away, guilt always built in my system as I walked back to the car. Troy was standing outside as he looked up, as I got closer. "Hey, how did it go?" he asked as I came closer. He extended his arms out as I crumbled into them.

"It was good I guess. I just miss him."

"I know," he kissed the top of my head, "I wove you." He whispered a smile appeared on my lips. "I wove you too." He kissed my lips as we hugged for a moment longer and then we got into the car to go back home to our son, after picking up some lunch for all of us.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Oh and please, if you are going to leave a mean review about how I write and because your favorite character is Gabi and I am not writing her right. I am writing her like I want her. If you would have known, her mom was out of town in the first chapter. I had this chapter already in my mind and you had no influence on such chapter. If you have an issue with what I am doing, please, PM me. Do not review that. It unnerves me. Thanks. **

**So about that, I would just say that you are all the best and I really hope you like this! I am still deciding about how I want to end this story, I know, I know I shouldn't be thinking about that yet but I am. So it may be different than the other two ending on Liam's birthday, it won't end on the new babies either, I want to write further than Liam's birthday with this story so we will see. **

**Love you all! Please Review! **


	11. Fourth of July from Hell

Chapter 11- Fourth of July from Hell

"Liam," Liam turned his attention away as I sighed, I crossed my feet underneath of me as I leaned back against the couch. "Come on, you must do this," I murmured, he still looked away from me. His eyes were focused on the outside. "Momma?" he asked, his head turning to me. I raised my eyebrow, "Yea?"

"Pay…" he pointed outside, "Liam, if you want to go play outside then we have to do this first." I told him, he puffed out a breath as he pointed again. "pay…" he said once more, I closed my eyes as I was trying to grow patience. To be a mother, you had to have patience and mine did not exist yet. "Liam, bud," I picked him up and I placed him in my lap.

"You gotta focus. I just need you to do one thing." He sighed as he looked at me, "It will be fun if you will do it."

"We are trying to make shirts for tomorrow," I told him patiently, "And I want to put your hand on them." We did this last year too; it was a whim idea I found on pinterest. I painted his hands blue and red and press them on to a white shirt; you then kept the shirt forever. Then year-by-year, you have their handprints. I should have kept doing it on his birthday but half birthdays are good to I guess.

"Pay," he repeated, "Baby, I promise, we can go out and play. Then we have to go to the grocery store." I explained to him, Troy was out golfing with his dad and Uncle Shawn and Uncle Logan. The day was hot and Fourth of July was tomorrow. Fireworks had been booming for the past few days, Liam cried the first time but slowly got used to it.

Once I finally got him to cooperate, I painted his hands and I pressed them down gently on the paper. He cried as he wanted the stuff off of his hands, "Hang on buddy, just a few more seconds." I explained as he tried to squirm away but I had a grip on him. Once I was done counting, I pulled his hands back. "Come on, lets go wash up."

He whined as I washed his hands, once I was done, he looked at the windows and pointed. "One minute," I picked up his shirt and hung it up to dry. It had My 2nd Fourth of July written on top and then his hands underneath.

I then grabbed my sandals and his as I sat him down to put them on. I then grabbed my house keys before I let him run to the door. I opened it up as he went running down the hall and began to push the button for the elevator. "That's enough," I told him, I grabbed his hands as he jumped in excitement for the door to open. Once it did he ran in. he pointed as I showed him which one as he squealed in delight. Once it opened up again, he went running for the door as I called him back.

He stopped and waited for my pregnant self to catch up. He was impatient as we walked outside. Our apartment complex had a playground, an area to just rest or run around, tennis courts, basketball courts and a swimming pool. Liam went straight for the swings, as he wanted on. "Mommy!" he shouted, I walked over to him, "Patient buddy," I said as I lifted him up and into the swing with a strap.

I pushed him a little higher and he squealed and laughed. He kept trying to say higher and higher but it didn't come out right. A smile spread across my lips as I glanced at my watch. I loved spending my mornings with Liam I enjoyed it. He was always cuddly in the morning but once he ate he wanted to play and play some more. I had made a shirt for me, with tiny tiny fingers on it, for the new baby.

I had wrote coming soon on the shirt as I would wear it tomorrow, firework explosions on it and everything. Liam squealed as I pushed him once more, I couldn't wait for baby number two; it was going to be fun and challenging at the same time. The thought of having two kids excited me, Liam finally wanted down as I let him out. He ran around, up and down the slide, playing in the dirt and then back to the slide. I took in a deep breath as I was enjoying myself.

"Liam, bud, you want to go to the store?" I asked him, he turned his head to face me, as he was growing tired. His face showed that he should probably nap first. He had been playing for a good hour and half. He came walking over as he plopped down into my lap. He was dirty and smelled of sweat, "You ready to go inside and have some lunch?"

He nodded as I picked him up and rested him on my hip. I walked up the stairs and then onto the elevator. My ankles and feet were swollen. Once we got back to the room, I let him down as he walked into the room. He then went to grab one of his toys as I went to start him some lunch. I made some mac and cheese with a hot dog.

I cut up his hot dog as I went to set it down at the table; I then went over to grab him. He was playing with a stuffed basketball and some of his action figures as I picked him up. "Come on buddy, let's go eat." I took him over to the table and strapped him in as he picked up his fork and began to slowly eat. He was never a fast eater, unlike his father.

I did the dishes and ate bowl of Mac and cheese myself. Once Liam was done, he looked at me with his blue eyes. I walked over as I picked him and he hid his face in my neck. I kissed his temple as I went to his room; I kissed his temple as I swayed him softly. "Why don't you take a small nap?" I suggested, "Mommy too?" he asked, his voice sleepy. "You want mommy to nap too?"

He rubbed his eyes and nodded, I couldn't have agreed more. I went down to my room as I laid him down and then lay next to me. He curled up beside me as he rested his head. If this was a free nap opportunity, I was surely going to take it. I had slept with my pillow that past several nights, getting a lot better of sleep. I still needed the nightmares to disappear and then I would probably get full nights sleep.

I stroked Liam's head softly as I kissed him gently, his eyes bugging open before he closed them once more. I couldn't help but look at the beauty of him, he was a perfect child and I couldn't ask for me.

* * *

Troy's POV

I unlocked the door; I slipped the golf bag off my shoulder as I put it down. I shoved the door open and then I almost called out the names but I stopped at the sudden silence. My stomach creped as I wondered why it was so quiet, I rubbed my eyes as I set down my stuff. The keys spilling across the counter and my wallet sliding further than intended, I noticed a pot of mac and cheese finished.

My eyes drifted further to see toys in the living room. I untucked my shirt and slipped off my Nike shoes as I walked to Liam's room to see he wasn't in there. I then went to my bedroom; my eyes scanned the room before I smiled. Gabi and Liam were cuddled up in the bed, sleeping.

I shut the door quietly as I went to pick up his toys; I threw away the leftover mac and cheese and then made myself a sandwich. I relaxed on the couch, as it was quiet, very quiet.

The TV was on a low mum, a baseball game crossing the screen as I relaxed to watch. I texted Chad and Luke from basketball for a while, as I then stood up from the couch. I almost couldn't take the silence anymore. I went back to check on them as Liam as sitting up rubbing his eyes. Gabi had stirred some, her eyes blinked as she reached out for Liam. He smiled as he went crawling over to her.

"How many fingers?" she asked, her voice was laced with a tiredness that I wasn't used to. "Free," Liam said matching her, she smiled and nodded. "Good job," she kissed his forehead, he smiled and clapped his hands. Gabi leaned over as she reached for her phone. "I wonder if your daddy is home yet," she tucked one of his long strands of hair behind his ear.

"That would be a yes," I said making myself noticed; she gave a smile as she patted the bed. I walked forward as Liam stood up on the bed. He laughed as he jumped up and down as I picked him up mid bounce. "No bouncing on the bed!" I said with a voice, he smiled as I hugged him. "How long have you two been napping?"

"Oh God, I don't know. I feel like a truck hit me though. I have a bad headache and my mouth taste like cotton balls."

I laughed, "Nice description." She threw me a look as she got up slowly. She leaned back as I heard her back pop from a mile away. "My back needs to do that too…" I told her, she threw me her beautiful smile as I walked out into the living room with Liam.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Going to the store by myself anymore was rare. Maybe once every full moon. It just didn't happen. Liam loved going to the store but today I left without him knowing. Troy was going to take him out and play some more, since it seemed to burn all of his energy last time.

I pushed the cart along the rows and rows of food. Grabbing snacks, milk, sour cream, hot dogs, more mac and cheese and popsicles as a treat. I bit my lip as a sudden craving for ice cream took over. I went back down the aisles as I grabbed a big bucket of ice cream. As I pushed the cart along, I picked up things for tomorrow. I was making a potato salad, providing hot dogs, and a dessert of a chocolate cake.

I doubled checked all of my ingredients as I was heading to the checkout counter. "Gabi Montez?" I turned at the sound of my former name. Lilly Mack stood there, six years older than the last time I had seen her. "Hi Lilly!" she gave a big smile as she then took in my enlarged stomach. "Oh my God! You are pregnant! Are you married?" she asked coming closer, we exchanged a brief hug.

"Yea, I got married last September."

"To who? I always thought you and Troy would get married but I heard he became this big superstar at the Lakers." She began to ramble as I nodded my head, "Actually, Troy and I did get married." She stopped talking as she looked at me, her eyes trailed my body once more and then she gave a big smile. "No freaking way. That is just amazing! You guys were the cutest couple, so how is the married life?"

"Well we didn't have a normal one, we also have a one and half year old son." I picked up my phone as I found a picture of all three of us from the other day. "Oh my God!" she squealed, "You have the cutest little boy ever!" I thanked her as I got into a steady conversation with her; she was dating a guy for two years now, became a teacher and then asked about the gang.

"Taylor and Chad got married, she is going to have a baby in October. Sharpay had a baby last November and her and Zeke are about to get married, Kelsi and Ryan are still dating but we are waiting for the ring to come out."

"Wow. I envied you guys." She said shaking her head, "I really did."

I smiled as I glanced down at the melting ice cream, "Well I will talk to you later!" I said waving my hand as we exchanged new numbers and I went to check out, but not before I got a different tub of ice cream…and maybe a tub of Ben and Jerry's too.

* * *

As I pulled into our apartment complex with a box of pizza, I noticed Troy and Liam on the basketball court. I pulled up right in front of it; Troy had stripped his shirt off as Liam had done also. The scene made me laughed as I got my phone out to take a picture. I honked my horn as Troy turned to look as he waved, "Come help!" I yelled, Troy slipped Liam's shirt back on and then his own.

He then picked up Liam and came over to where I was. I grabbed a few bags from the back as Troy came over. "Ep!" Liam said looking at the bags; Troy had set him down as his forehead came to the bumper of the car. "Help?" Troy questioned, I reached in for the small bag, the one with the small container or Ben and Jerry's.

"You want to help? Can you carry this?" I asked he reached his arms out as I placed the small bag in his hands as he nodded. "Alright, come with mommy." I said reaching for his hand. I was carrying several bags as I kissed Troy's cheek. "Do you think you should be carrying all of those?" Troy asked as he picked up the last load. "Yes,"

Troy rolled his eyes as Liam and I entered the building. We then got onto the elevator and we climbed the floors, once it came Liam was almost dragging the bag but he was determined to help. I unlocked the door as I let him inside; once we got in he set it down on the floor right in front of the counter. "Good job!" I exclaimed Troy came in right behind us with the pizza and the last groceries.

Troy laid the pizza out, "I think you will deserve some ice cream for such hard work!" he giggled and then wanted to be lifted us. I picked him up as I hugged on him and kissed his cheek.

I set him on the counter as Troy and I moved around the kitchen trying to put stuff away. He touched my back softly as he gave me a glance, asking if I was okay, of course I was but Troy needed to know. He kissed my forehead softly as he hugged me gently as I then prepared Liam's dinner.

Placing his body into the high chair, he squirmed until I put the pizza down in front of him. "Do you want to give him a bath?" I asked Troy, "Or do you want me to?"

"No, I got it tonight. He wants you to read him a bedtime story though, he already asked me."

"His words are getting better," I encouraged, "They really are. I am starting to understand."

My eyes glanced over at Liam as he put another piece of pizza in his face. He chewed it as I leaned back against the counter, "Oh Troy," I said softly, "You will never guess who I ran into at the store."

"Darbus?" I laughed and shook my head, "No, Lilly Mack."

"Oh man, I haven't seen her since I think the after grad party,"

"Didn't you date her?"

Troy scrunched up his nose, "No…"

"Which Lilly did you date back in high school then?"

"Lilly Marcus,"

"I think you dated more than one," I teased, Troy mocked my face as I laughed, "That's not fair!" Troy said, "Just because I dated more people than you,"

"Got laid more than me," I corrected, Troy snorted as he then shook his head, "You play such an evil game," he walked closer as he wrapped me up into his arms, his lips pressing against my forehead. "How did I become this blessed?" Troy asked, his words soft and quiet. His eyes glanced to Liam as he then lowered his eyes down to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, "I have you, I have a beautiful son, and I have this amazing son or daughter on the way. I have my family, my sister, and I am doing what I love. How did I get so lucky?" he asked me once more, I shrugged as I kissed him slowly, "I don't know but I have the same thoughts." He kissed me once more before we separated.

I began to make the cake as Troy helped Liam finish. I gave him a small bowl of ice cream to give him as it took a lot of control to now eat it right then and there. I finished the cake as Liam began to whine. He held his head as he pushed away the ice cream. He cried as my eyes alertly went to him.

He clutched his head further as he began to sob. Thick tears ran down his face as Troy gave me a glance. I put down what I was doing as Troy and I both went over to him. I picked him up as he sobbed and sobbed, I didn't know what flipped but I kissed his forehead. He didn't seem to be running a fever but he was crying and I knew he was like this more but not like this.

"We are going to skip the bath tonight," I said as I rubbed his back, Troy nodded, "I'll finish up in here." He said motioning to the kitchen. I thanked him as I went to change Liam as he began to calm down as I gave him a dose of Tylenol, just incase he was in pain or had a fever I couldn't detect. We lay together in my bed as I stroked his back as he slept on his stomach.

He went down fast and easy, his body was tired and he didn't seem like his active self. Troy came into our room fifteen minutes later as he glanced at Liam, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know what was wrong with him." I said in a whisper, his little features were fast asleep. He twitched every now and then as I sighed. Troy changed in the bed as he then came to sit down next to us. "He kept clutching his head, it was strange."

"It's like he snapped, he was acting strange at the park. He was slower than normal, quiet, and seemed sleepy. How long did you guys nap today?"

"I don't know I felt like a long time."

"He has been like this for a few days," I began to recall everything over the past few days, "Just not himself."

My eyes swept over Liam as I looked at Troy, "Let's keep him in here tonight," I told Troy, "Yea, right there," he then looked up with a teasing look. "No pillow," he said with a laugh, "I don't think I am getting much sleep tonight anyways."

* * *

Fixing my sundress, I glanced at a sleeping Liam. He had woken up once more last night, complaining of pain so I gave him another dose of Tylenol and he went right back to bed.

He woke up this morning happy and seemed better but was still tired. He did have a slight headache when I asked if his head hurt but his Tylenol was still in effect. Then he crashed on the floor playing with one of his toys, Troy walked over as he wrapped his arms around me. "I hope he has some energy at the party."

"Poor kid, do you think he is sick again?" Troy asked his eyes lingered on Liam as he had the concerned look in his eyes. "I sure hope not. I mean its summer, who gets sick in the summer?" I asked him, I had Troy help me clasp my necklace as he touched the back of my neck softly.

"If he still isn't normal tomorrow, we are going to go to the ER."

"How about a doctor appointment first," my stomach twisted, my hand went as to protect the baby as I shook my head. "No, something is wrong with him if this lasts longer." I shook my head, "I can feel it."

Troy frowned at my answer, "Why do you mean you feel it?"

"Something isn't right."

Troy hugged me, "It's probably another virus he caught playing outside. We just need to be more careful."

"Okay," I nodded as I didn't want to argue but that didn't change my mind. I glanced at his little shirt he did yesterday as Troy picked it up and went to change him. He shook him gently as I heard the loud cry, the sobs followed as Troy poked his head out. "I'm coming," I said as I pushed off the counter as I picked up the Tylenol and picked up a dose.

I gave it to him as he changed his clothes then he climbed into my arms. Troy and I walked to the car as he had already loaded it with everything; people were abuzz as I noticed all of the fireworks sitting around.

"Did you go a little overboard this morning?" I asked as I let Liam go as I buckled him into his car seat. "No." Troy said with a giddy smile, "I did not." I rolled my eyes as I kissed Liam's forehead. I then went to the front as Liam had a smile back on his face, he kicked his legs around and rubbed his eyes. "Liam, do you want to see fireworks?" his eyes focused on mine as he nodded, "uh,"

A giggle escaped my mouth as we made our way to Troy's home. My mom's car was already here as Troy noticed to. "Uh oh…" I sighed as I got out of the car, as I didn't know how Lucille felt about my mom these days but the last time we talked, it wasn't hot. I went to pick up Liam but he wanted down to walk, I let him down as he went walking, strange, to the door.

I opened it up for him as he then ran in like his normal self but it still seemed strange. He was quick into Jenni's arms as she was talking to Kyle. "Hey buddy!" he wanted up as he raised his arms above his head and she picked him up. Kyle greeted him as he gave him a high five. Troy smiled as he noticed, "Stop worrying," Troy fussed, his fingers slid underneath my back.

"He is going to be fine."

"Troy," I stressed, "He just isn't…normal."

"He is one and half! What the hell is normal?" I struggled to find an answer, as I didn't know how to tell Troy what I was feeling. I finally nodded with a sigh as he kissed me swiftly, "Now come on," he said taking my elbow, we both went into the kitchen as we put out food. I greeted my mom and Lucille as I went out to the deck, following Troy to say hi to Jack and Sam.

"My goodness. You look beautiful Gabi!" Sam said bring me into a hug, I thanked him as I sat down as more Bolton's began to filter in, Logan and Meg, Shawn and his wife.

I talked to each of them, I talked to all of them and then Jenni waved me over. I jumped up as I went to follow her. "He crashed playing with some of the stuff." She motioned, a sigh left my mouth, "He has been doing this lately. I think something is wrong with him but Troy doesn't think anything is wrong. He just doesn't feel good but something is wrong."

Tears welled in my eyes as emotions took over, "Oh God, Gabi, please don't cry." She begged, I fanned my face, "I don't want to, I don't know my emotions are crazy."

"Let me go get Troy okay?" she said, I didn't want to breakdown but she was gone before I could protest. I couldn't breakdown here; I needed to stay calm and collected. Troy was in the room in a few seconds as he set down his beer, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, he came to sit next to me as I glanced at Liam who was still sleeping.

"Something is wrong with him." I declared, "And you aren't listening to me."

"You said we should give it a day or the rest of today unless something happens." I nodded as I tried to choke back the tears. "I didn't want to get upset, I don't know why I did,"

"Brie, oh baby," he said bringing me into a hug, "You are pregnant, your baby boy is sick and you are worried. It's fair, let me take him up to my room and then we can enjoy the party okay?"

"Yea," I said as I rubbed my eyes. I went to the bathroom to refresh as Troy came back down the stairs. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"You didn't upset me. My emotions are just wild, lets go enjoy the party okay?" Troy gave a smile as he kissed my forehead. "Yes, come on." He grabbed my hand as we headed to the kitchen to mingle with his family.

* * *

I laughed as I had pushed my plate away, done eating. "Troy," I said glancing at him, "Can you go check on Liam?" Troy nodded as he got up from the table and disappeared inside.

"He has been sleeping for a while,"

"Troy thinks he is growing,"

"He has a long way to go," Logan joked, "To catch Troy,"

I laughed as I nodded, "Yea, he has just been really tired and not that big of an appetite, just not himself." Lucille gave me a concerned look, "I think he might just have a virus or something." I pushed the subject away as we began another one, which wasn't hard to do in this family.

My mom sat next to me but chatted with Meg and Lucille most of the night. I glanced to see Troy coming out with a very tired Liam. He was crying again and let his head lay into Troy's shoulder. I quickly was out of my seat as I took him away from Troy. "Mommy's here?" I whispered as he cried, tears wetted my shirt as I went back inside with him. Troy was hot on my heels.

"He just woke up crying." Troy explained I bounced him softly as he cried. "Troy go and see if your mom has any Advil." I requested, it hadn't been long since I had given him the dose of Tylenol which seemed to be the only thing helping.

Lucille walked in as she took in a quick glance of the sobbing Liam, my helpless self and Troy running off to the bathroom that held all of the medication. "My goodness, is he okay?"

"I have no clue what's wrong." I said as I rubbed his back, the tears not stopping from his eyes as I was close to breaking down. "He wakes up screaming and crying, gripping his head and we can't get him to talk to us since he doesn't know what to say and then he gets frustrated," my words were tumbling out of my mouth as I tried to keep it together.

"I'll go help Troy, why don't you make him a small plate of food so he doesn't have an empty stomach."

I carried him around the kitchen as I tried to make a small plate, Kyle came in and I requested him to help. He obliged as I sat with Liam, I rubbed his back in even circles as Troy came back with car keys in his hand. "I am going to run to the store really fast to grab some okay?" he kissed the top of my head, "I wont be gone but for fifteen minutes."

"Okay, hurry," Kyle put the plate down in front of me as I tried to get Liam to relax. "It's okay," I kissed his forehead as he sat in my lap. Tears still dribbled down his cheeks as they slowed though. I handed him a small bit of the chicken Kyle had cut and pulled apart for me. "Thanks," I said looking up at Kyle, "No, it's the least I can do. I don't like seeing my little guy in pain."

I nodded as my lips stayed against his forehead as he then ate a few pieces here and there. He used his fingers and leaned against me, several people came in and out to see if he was okay, no honest answer coming out of my mouth as I leaned against the table. The side door to the house opened as Troy came in, his hair was tussled as he held a bag in his hand.

"Here," he said, he measured the amount out before I held him down and Troy gave it to him. He whined but then he stopped touching the small amount of food he ate. Troy and I forced him to eat a few more bites and then he wanted down.

He ran off into the living room where Jenni was with Carson who had just come over. I let my elbow lean against the table as Troy reached out to touch my arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes traveled to my belly as I nodded.

"Peachy."

He gave me a faint smile as he pulled me over into his lap. His fingers stroked my stomach for a moment, "I sometimes forget you are pregnant." He whispered into my ear, "I am just so crazy with Liam and then I look at you and see your amazing beauty, then the little stomach that is holding my child, I smile as I know you are being the best mom you can be. Liam is so young and you are still are his mom, you don't fret about the new baby that's on the way."

"I feel like I am going to give all my attention to the baby and not Liam," I feared, "I don't think that will happen. Liam is very pushy." He said with a laugh, I nodded in agreement. "That would be your son." He laughed as people came inside, the sky growing dark. "Troy! Can we start fireworks?" Emily and Max came up, Troy nodded as they cheered and ran back outside. "I am on firework duty," Troy said as his hands rub the end of my back.

"Have fun. Liam and I will be watching safely from the deck." He kissed my temple as I got up and walked over to the living room. He was playing with Jenni, a smile on his face but he still looked tired. He still wasn't the same as he missed the ball flying right past him, something he would have stopped. I chewed on my lower lip as he noticed me. A grin placed on his face the size of Texas, "pay! Pay!" he encouraged, I smiled as I got down onto the floor to play with him.

"Daddy is going to start fireworks, do you want to go watch?" I asked he shrugged as he played with a car. "Come on, everybody is outside." He finally nodded as I picked him up, at his request, which was strange. He loved to walk and run to everywhere. I went out to the back deck as Lucille got up for me, "It's fine," I said waving my hand, "No, you are pregnant, Liam wants you to hold him, you need to sit."

I sighed as I did; Troy was out in the middle of the field. He may be twenty-four but he acted as a kid. Getting to blow something up, that's what excited him. He laughed as Aiden shoved him. Kyle was out there too, getting along perfectly with all of them. I loved seeing our families interact with one another. The little kids were playing with sparklers and waving them around. Liam tried to lie back against me but my pregnant belly prevented it, which made him upset.

I readjusted him as his head laid on my shoulder and his body across my legs. I stroked his hair as the fireworks began to blow up in the sky. Liam watched in amazement but didn't want to get up when Troy called him. He shook his head as I frowned deeper. My arms shivered and Liam turned his head into my body.

"Mama," he whined, his fingers gripped my t-shirt as a big explosion went off. He whined deeper as I got up, I took him inside as I sat him down on the couch, "You okay buddy?" I asked he shook his head as he pointed to his head.

"Owie." He whispered his eyes looked into mine as he looked like he hurt. The beauty in his eyes weren't there and the playfulness of Troy was gone. "Oh baby," I pulled him into my chest as he laid smooshed against me. "He okay?" I turned around to see a very sweaty Troy, his hair was spiked in a way, he had stripped down to a t-shirt and a bandana pulled back his hair.

I released a breath, "No." I stated, "He isn't."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Troy asked I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. "Troy, I am clueless." I said as the tears fell. "I don't know why he is so much pain, I don't know why he is sleeping all the time, and I don't know why he isn't acting like himself. I don't know." Tears poured off my cheeks as Troy pulled me into his arms. "Okay, its okay," he whispered, "We won't always know."

"I need to know. Troy we have given him so much medication and he is still in pain." He wiped a few of my tears away. "We will take him to the doc," Troy couldn't even get the sentence out of his mouth as Liam began to vomit. Everywhere.

He wouldn't stop either. Troy picked him up to get him off the carpet and into the bathroom. I followed them as Troy was covered in puke and Liam was too. He was crying and screaming as he almost balled up on the floor. I couldn't speak, as I didn't want to witness this anymore. I wanted to get away from here; I didn't want to be here.

Liam then threw up again and again. I tried to sooth him but he was restless. He was in pain. My eyes glanced up at Troy, "I am going to change me shirt and then we are leaving okay?"

I nodded as held onto Liam, his shirt that we made ruined by the massive amounts of puke. Lucille came in as she leaned next to me, "We are taking him to the hospital," I said shaking my head, "This poor kid, I don't know what's wrong with him?" I said as he was curled up in my lap, tears streaming down both of our faces, as puke was everywhere.

"I'm sorry about the mess,"

"Please, don't worry about it okay?" she rubbed my shoulder as Troy came back. A few towels in hand as he picked up Liam. "I will call once we know something okay?" Troy said he was staying calm unlike me. He had his focus and I was just a big mess.

My stomach twisted as Troy took him out to the car. He was crying and I tried to keep myself calm. I didn't know what to do, as I have never seen that much vomit from such a little kid.

I rested my head on my belly as I climbed in next to Liam. He tossed his head around, as he didn't want to be in car seat. I felt sick looking at him, I then dug through the bags, as I wanted to salvage that shirt.

I found him an old dirty plain white one as I switched them out. He fussed as we made it to the emergency room in record time, Troy must have here often because he knew where he was going. He pulled the car up and into a parking spot as we both climbed out and were basically running into the ER. Liam's cries didn't stop as he then cried out for me.

We had come to the emergency room, they stopped us to check in as Troy had to run back out to the car to get my id as I had left it in there. I'm pretty sure he cussed the whole way and was still cussing when he came back in.

He handed them over and we got printed badges. Of course the ER was packed. Idiots from the holiday, blowing up fingers or stupid shut like that. Liam's screaming caused people to turn as we went up to the front desk. "Name?" the nurse asked, "kid or mine?" Troy asked, his annoyance level rising. "The babies."

"Liam Troy Bolton," Troy then rattled off his birthday, our home address, and our cell phones and then they finally asked what was wrong. That's when I stepped in, "I don't know what's wrong. The past week or so he hasn't been himself and then these past few days he has woken up screaming and clutching his head. Telling us it hurts, he wants to be carried everywhere and sleeping like crazy. Then earlier, I think he puked for a good ten minutes."

The lady typed it all in as Liam cried into my shirt, I tried to calm him as people were giving looks as she thanked us and we would be called back as soon as possible. "I hate hospitals," Troy admitted, "They aren't fast enough and its because we didn't get here before this person." He rambled on as we sat there.

Liam finally fell asleep, the tears stopped as he slept and slept. We waited and waited, an hour and half had passed and we were still sitting there. Troy was growing pissed by the minute as he stood up and walked over to the front desk. "How long is this going to take? Something is seriously wrong with my kid and I am sitting in these plastic chairs."

"Sir, its on a,"

"I don't give a fuck on what you do. My kid needs to be seen, he vomited everywhere and wont stop crying when he is awake." I cringed as the nurses looked at Troy, they then made some noise and suddenly a doctor was out in the waiting room. "Troy?" Troy glanced up to see an older looking lady, "Good God, Maggie," he said, "Thank God!"

"Are you the one causing the commotion?" she asked, her hands went to her hips. "Yes, my wife and I have been waiting with our one and half year old, he isn't acting right, he screams when he is awake of pain, he threw up whatever the hell was in his stomach and we still aren't seen."

She took a step closer as I observed their rare conversation, Troy looked defeated as he rubbed his hand over his chin. She then patted his arm as he gave me a glance and then women looked at me. Troy followed by nodding his head and she nodded, "Gabs, come on," people around us groaned as my cheeks flamed, Troy had gotten what he wanted by throwing a fit but I think it was needed.

Once we taken back to a room, we did his weight and height as they sat us down. "So throwing up, screaming of pain, not acting right, sleeping all the time," she rattled off the symptoms, "Anything else?"

"Well I just want to make this a bit more detailed," I said as I kept Liam in my lap. "The past week or so he just doesn't have energy. He will play and then nap for hours. I mean hours. He doesn't eat as much and he always eats. He wants to be carried everywhere and that is just not like a one and half year old." I mentioned, "Then a few times in the past twenty four hours, he wakes up and screams. He screams and cries and holds his head."

"Did he ever fall and hit his head hard?" she asked, her eyes flashing to the paper and then me. "I mean all toddlers fall but I don't notice that one time that made me think that was a hard fall." I told her, "Then you said he vomited a lot,"

"Oh God, yes," I said, "I have never seen so much puke in so little time from such a little person."

"I am going to go talk to the doctor, I am betting a CT scan will be done just to look at his head. If he fell then we will be able to see a concussion or not, he will probably need to have something to keep him still so you will probably be in the hospital for most of the night but let me go talk to the doctor first okay?"

"Thanks Maggie,"

She gave him a smile as I looked at her, "How do you know her?"

"Old family friend."

I nodded as I let my head rest on Troy's shoulder, "This is not good for you," Troy declared, "Troy," I said shaking my head, "Can we please worry on one thing right now?" I asked, "I don't need what happened last time to happen this time."

"I promise, the baby is fine, I am fine, I am just worried about my other baby." I brushed Liam bangs out of his forehead as I kissed him softly. A knock came at our door as a tall man with small glasses walked in. His eyes were a dark green and he had slicked back hair. He was in a pair of scrubs and a pen stashed in his pocket.

"Hi, I am Dr. Campbell,"

"Troy," Troy shook his hand and I then removed my free one from Liam, "Gabi," he nodded as he glanced at Liam's chart, even though he had probably read it three times by now.

"We want to check for any damage in his head, we are going to probably do a CT scan and an MRI. He will probably need to be sedated so we are going to admit him into the hospital for an overnight stay. We will hope to have the results in the morning but we are going to put a rush on them to get them back as soon as possible. So we are going to take you to radiology and get that all started." I nodded as Troy pulled out his cell phone.

"Sounds good," Troy stood up first as he took Liam from me. I gaped at him; his eyes were stern as I shook my head. I didn't need to fight ever battle. We followed the DR as he grabbed Liam a wristband with everything on it. Troy and I both got one as well as we were taken up to radiology.

Troy gently woke up Liam so he would know what's going on, he looked around as he then caught sight of me. "I'm right here bud," I gripped his hand as we walked, he didn't cry when he woke but they had given him some stronger medication as we went into a small room, they hooked him up to an IV as he cried, he laid on the bed as we made sure he wasn't wearing any metal so he could stay in his close but he was.

Troy had run down to the car as we had a pair of sweatpants for him. I sat with him, my hand holding his as he kept sending me frantic looks. "It's okay," I whispered into his ear, "Mommy isn't going anywhere okay?" he cried as Troy back with the whole diaper bag this time.

We changed him into a pair of sweats, plus a new diaper and then kept his dirty shirt on. The anesthesiologist came in as he made us sign a few papers, Troy read them over briefly as he sighed them. Liam became more upset as I held his hand. "It's okay," I whispered to him, "Mommy will be right here."

He nodded his head as they had him start the anesthesia. His little hand kept its grip on mine until he was fully asleep. The grip loosened as I felt myself get upset.

"The MRI is going to take the longest." Kyle, the anesthesiologist, told us as he kept it there. "It will be about an hour for that and then for the CT just a few minutes. So we hope to have him back in your sight in about an hour and half."

Troy nodded as he stroked Liam's head, "After that they will take you up to a room for observation. Do you want a crib?"

"If we don't get a crib, can we lay with him in the bed?" I asked, my eyes never breaking from Liam. "Yes,"

"Then I want a bed."

"Sounds good, we will put that in and hopefully once we are done you can take him there."

I nodded as they took Liam back. Troy and I watched him go as I kissed his forehead once more as Troy took his hand. They then took us to a waiting room. Troy sat down as he pulled me into his lap. I didn't cry, for once, I didn't. "What's wrong with him Troy?" my voice was rare, "I don't know Brie," he whispered, "I wish I knew." His phone buzzed as he then answered it.

"No, we are in the hospital for the night." Troy responded to whom ever he was talking to. "Yea, that would be great. I just need a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Brie what clothes do you want?" I snapped out of my trace as I looked up at him, "I just want a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a hoodie."

Troy told all that information to the other end. "Yea, those items would be great." Troy then ended the call, "My parents are going to bring us some stuff, and your mom and Sam are going to clean up the house and said they would be here tomorrow morning or meet us at the house."

"Okay," Troy rubbed my arm softly, his thumb tracing my skin as minutes passed, each of them slowly as I could only think of what my little boy was going through. "What if its something serious?" I asked, my words being choked on, "Brie, we are going to take care of him, we will all be fine."

"What if he dies Troy?" Troy's body stiffens as the words left my mouth, "Brie, don't talk like that. We don't know anything yet. It could just be a concussion and he will be fine." Troy's fingers shook as he said the words. I held his hand as I held onto him as he held onto me. He also stroked my belly, his fingers painting little lines as if he was talking to it.

We stayed like this for a while longer as the door opened, another set of parents walked in as they set down. The mom was a mess and the dad was trying to keep her calm. "How did you stay so calm?" I asked Troy, "I had to be strong for both of you. I couldn't let you see me fall apart; it's just my job. I was upset but I had to get everything taken care of before I would let my guard down."

"You know you don't have to hide from me."

"Of course not. You have seen me at my moments as I have seen you are yours. I am always willing to be open with you but right now, I can't. I need to know what's wrong before I can fear." Troy's jaw flinched as I squeezed his hand, "and this is why I married you." I kissed his lips softly as the next fifteen minutes dragged but the door finally opened, Kyle looking at us.

"He is back in recovery," he said, I got up from Troy's lap as he took us down the hall and through a few doors before bringing us over to Liam. He was breathing on his own as the IV dripped into his body. "He did great in there, we are putting a rush order on the MRI and CT scans so we are going to take you to his room when he wakes up. He may be out of it and upset, he might be in some pain and we are going to control that once he wakes."

"Thanks," Troy said shaking his hand and then he walked down as a nurse was staying with us. I sat next to Liam on the huge bed, the one that made him look tiny. I crawled up next to him as I stroked his skin lightly, Troy sat down in the chair next to his bed, and he was texting somebody but kept looking at both of us. Once he moved his head, I caught the nurse's attention as Liam squirmed before I saw his big blue eyes. Tears welled up in them fast as the nurse was quick to do something. Liam tried to get a grip on me as he cried, I then buddle him up in my arms.

Troy stood up and came over to my side as he stroked Liam's skin. "We have a ICU room ready for you," Troy shook his head, "What do you mean ICU?" Troy asked, "I thought we were just here now to make a medical observation."

The nurse scanned over the chart once more before shaking her head, "Let me call to double check okay?" Troy rubbed his forehead with his fingers as Liam fell back asleep quickly. His body wormed its way around my bump, as he didn't let go of my shirt.

"Mr. Bolton, they told me to take you to the Oncology ward this time." My head snapped up as Troy and our eyes connected, "What do you mean the oncology ward?"

"I am not allowed to tell you anything. They said a Dr. is going to meet you up there." Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of my son having cancer. The sudden though made tears form in my eyes, "Brie, come on," Troy grabbed my hand as I sat up. Liam stirred but I gripped his hand, the tears pushed back as I walked with him. "He can't have cancer Troy," Troy rubbed my back as we walked quickly with the doctors.

"He doesn't have cancer Brie,"

"They are taking us to oncology Troy!"

"It could be cautions."

I shook my head; "I told you it was something bad, I told you." The nurse glanced at us as she then took us up to the floor and into awaiting room. They got Liam hooked up as Dr. Campbell was waiting for us as he was leaning against the counter. "Gabi, Troy, can I have you follow me for a second?" I was reluctant to let go of Liam's hand but I did.

"We got these back faster than we anticipated," he said sitting us down into the little office he had. "Will you please tell us, does he have cancer?" I asked he shook his head, "Not exactly." My body felt relived, "While you are in here, they are running blood tests on him." He said softly, "We did notice something in his scans though that does concern us."

I began to sweat as Troy grabbed my hand, "He has a tumor in his brain," tears filled my eyes as he put up the pictures. We are going to run tests but what this looks like to me, but tests will further verify, but it does look like ependymomas tumor, which isn't very common in his age."

Troy final said the question I needed to know, "Is he going to die?"

"Thankful, we caught it early enough. We will probably have him in surgery tomorrow or the next day to get as much out as possible. If we get it all out, he will probably only need six weeks of radiation treatments and then just close monitoring and lots of appointments. If it has spread farther than we have thought and we can't get it all, it will require chemo and radiation."

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I thought of my baby being poisoned, "I don't think it has gone that far though. If we can get the whole tumor out, then he is good to go with probably radiation and then monitoring."

Troy was silent, his body stiff, "How did this happen?" I asked, "There is no thing you did wrong, it's just the body being the body. Sometimes things just don't work like they should but I will know more tomorrow morning. We are then going to probably transfer you to New Mexico Cancer treatment, which, I am not calling this cancer _yet. _If this has progressed further, then we will diagnosis the cancer."

He took a breath, "Is there any questions you have for us?"

"Can we just do everything here?" I asked, "Why do we have to transfer."

"You can stay here if you want but there is more technology, more research done." He said, his face frowning a bit. "Will they do the surgery?"

"Yes."

My fingers trembled as I let my head nod, "Okay," I whispered, "Okay, I am going to let you go back to Liam. They were going to draw blood and you are here for the night. Tomorrow, we will work everything out."

Troy and I both sat numb. Not quiet sure what to do. Once we both stood, we both walked back to Liam's room. My emotions running high, I began to sob. Tears were choking in my throat as I thought about him fighting to survive.

I walked over as I sat down and cuddled up with him. My sobs echo throughout the room as I held onto him, I began to pray; I began to pray a lot.

* * *

Troy's POV

Watching Gabi breakdown had to be the worst part of the whole thing. Watching her begin to cry and then just hold onto Liam, who was a lot sicker than I believed him to be?

I had to exit the room, as I couldn't stay there. I went down several flights of stairs before I stopped, trying to catch my breath. My chest hurt, as I couldn't feel myself anymore. Pain was suffocating inside of me as I felt my phone vibrate. My heart raced as I tried to keep myself together. My mom was here and I didn't know how to face her, how to tell her, how to tell her that he favorite grandson had a brain tumor.

The words seemed strange. Dangerous even. Knowing my son had a great survival rate didn't help. It's the fact that he was going to have brain surgery at eighteen months old. My wife was pregnant and suddenly it all became too much. Tears were streaming down my own cheek as I began to go find my mom. I wiped them away as I knew this was going to be hard enough.

Once I walked down to the front entrance, I saw both my parents arguing with the guard. It was past visitor hours, the hand on the clock almost to midnight. "There is he," my mom said pointing, and then she caught a glimpse of my face. Her face dropped, "Troy what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, I couldn't find words, and I couldn't find anything to say. It was like my voice quit working.

My dad took a step closer as the guard was witnessing all of this. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to form the words but I only shook my head as I began to cry again. My twenty four year old self couldn't keep the tears from falling. My mom was quick to hug me, her tiny frame so close to mine as I was a foot taller almost. She hugged me as I let my head fall to her shoulder.

"Troy, what's wrong with Liam?" she asked, her voice was concerned as I really couldn't find the right words. I finally cleared my throat, "Mom, I don't know how it happened, I don't know," I began to repeat over and over, "Troy," my mom made me look her in the eye, "He isn't dead right?" I shook my head as I let myself catch my breath.

"Mom, he has a brain tumor." I felt my body weaken as the word left my mouth. I felt my whole body almost collapse as my mom gave me a speechless look. Her eyes filled with water as the guard finally let them through. My dad looked away as he tried to keep it together.

"Will he be okay?" my dad asked, "They say he should be fine. They say it should only be a surgery and radiation but that's hoping for the best. If they don't get all of the tumor out then he has to do chemo and radiation."

"Oh God, how is Gabi?" my mom asked, "She just broke down. She is still crying and is so upset, she is just holding him."

"Let's go on up, I think you need to call Gabi's mom."

"Can you, I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth to tell you."

"Of course," my mom then hugged me again, "Everything will be okay." She told me, "Everything will be just fine."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to tell her I know. I wanted to keep strong for everybody but I couldn't. Once we made it to Liam's room, I quickly noticed the quiet. The sobs were echoing from my wife's mouth. Liam was sleeping, as was Gabi. Her body drained after today but she held him as close as she could. Her baby bump as was there, bold.

I felt tears roll into my eyes as I thought about what I had just said yesterday. About how blessed we were.

"I think we should just let them sleep," my dad said, I couldn't take my eyes off of them, the two were like two peas in a pod and I suddenly could only imagine the worst. My fingers messed with my wedding band. The gold swirling around my finger, as I thought of the moments of happiness we had. My lips formed a small smile as I turned to my mom.

"I think I am going to stay in here. Thanks for bring us the stuff," I grabbed it from them as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I will call you tomorrow to update you. Can you call Gabi's mom and just let her know that I will call her too?"

"Sure thing Troy," my mom gave me a hug, "Stay strong okay?" she kissed my forehead after making me lower to her height. My dad and I then hugged; we were closer in height as he gripped me like his son.

"If there is anybody who can do this, its you." I thanked both of them as my dad patted my back as they walked away. My eyes glanced at Gabi and Liam once more as I slid down the wall, my body defeated. Drained of all energy.

I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was the Fourth of July from Hell and nobody would ever realize how horrible it truly was. No parent should ever have to face the fact that cancer cells could be traveling his body.

I got up as I went over to Liam's other side. An IV dripping fluids into his body as I pulled up the chair next to his bed, my head rested on the bed as I held his tiny hand, we were going to get through this as a family and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

***Protecting Face* Don't hurt me…please. I know, I know, but they cant be a perfect family and I needed something to make this story interesting, it was beginning to get boring and tough for me to write so this is what we get. So please, go along with it. I beg of you. Oh and if I get something wrong, im sorry. I am not an exact expert but I have done some research and got my basics. But if I am wrong about something, tell me…please. This is something I want to get right. **

**Baseball Lovers will be updated tomorrow! Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Surgery

**I decided to put you out of your misery! Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 12 - Surgery

Troy's POV

My eyes lingered on Gabi, her sleeping body twitched as she lay with Liam. Her lips moved, her mouth parted as she then cried out. Her hands reached out and then she began to cry, without even being awake. My stomach twisted as I stood up and walked over to her. I rested my hand on her shoulder as I gently woke her. She woke up gasping, the air not coming fast enough.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "He died,"

"He didn't die," I whispered, my voice was rough and scratchy; it had been a long night of this. She would wake up in a panic, tears flooding down her cheeks as she kept having the same nightmare over and over again. "Don't let him die," she cried, I hugged her to my chest, as I didn't even want to make a promise to her. This was a promise I didn't know if I could keep.

Liam had slept the entire time. He slept through Gabi's sobs of pain that made my chest ache, "He is going to be fine," I reassured, I didn't want to be strong right now, I wanted to crumple up next to her. I wanted to just lie together but I knew we had to sign papers, I knew we had to do a lot of different things. "Brie, why don't you go take a cold shower? My mom brought you some clothes."

"What if something happens?"

"You are two feet away and nothing will happen. He is perfectly fine right now, I promise, he will be sleeping or awake and eating when you come back out." She rubbed her raw red eyes. "Okay," she whispered, her words rough and delicate at the same time. I followed her to the bathroom, "I don't think I can do it." She whispered, "Do what?" I asked her.

"I don't think I can do any of it." Her voice was tired, her body looked tired and I knew this wasn't good for the baby. I feared for my unborn baby, as I didn't know how it was going to handle this.

"Come on Brie, you have to work with me here. We have to also think about our other baby." Her eyes wondered down to her stomach as her brown eyes filled with tears all over again. "I am such a bad mom."

"No, you are not." I walked over to her as I turned on her shower. The bathroom was small in the private room we had. I grabbed her phone and turned on a thing of music as I took down her messy bun. "Do you want me to undress you or can you do it?" I asked, "I got it." I pulled up her chin as I kissed her softly, "Please, don't be like this okay?"

"Troy, my kid is dying."

"Stop saying that." I snapped my words were sharp and direct, "Stop saying he is dying because he isn't! He is fighting!" Gabi crumpled into another ball of tears but I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as Liam was sitting alone in the big bed. He then stretched his arms out; I looked at him as tears filled my own eyes.

"Momma?" he questioned, he blinked his eyes and then he turned towards me. His big bright smile hitting my eyes, "Good morning buddy," I said as I walked over to his bed. "Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded his head as I got into the bed with him. I pulled him into my lap as I let my arms hold him against me. The most protecting I could do. My phone vibrated as I looked down to see my mom calling. I didn't want to talk to her but I answered it anyways.

"How did it go?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"The night."

"Liam did fine. Gabi was miserable. Had three different nightmares that caused her to sob for hours. Then she couldn't do anything, she wont do anything." My lips frowned, "And she keeps saying the d word that I don't want to hear anymore."

"Oh Troy," I took in a shaky breath, my heart racing as I couldn't let Liam see me break down. "She doesn't know how to cope. She doesn't know what this is like."

"She knows how the death part feels." I said, my voice raw, "She knows how that feels and I think she is scared to death to feel it all over again." My voice caught in my throat as Liam looked at me. "I haven't told Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, I haven't told any of them yet."

"Do you want me to?"

"No," I whispered, "I got it."

"You are being transferred right?"

"Yes. Then we are going to talk about surgery, which will most likely be tomorrow. We will call when we want visitors okay?"

"Okay, call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay."

We said bye as Liam was groggy in my lap, "Bud, I gotta go call Auntie Taylor okay, I will be back in a minute." He nodded as I kissed the top of his head. I lingered there for a second longer. "I love you Liam,"

"I wove ya oo…" tears filled my eyes as I brushed my hand against his forehead. "I'll be right back."

I went out into the hallway as I dialed Taylor's cell phone, it was early in California but I didn't care. I would call a hundred times until somebody answered. I didn't have to call twice as I only had to wait two rings. "Troy? What's up?"

I sucked in a breath, as I had to say the words again. "Tay," I said, I tried to keep my voice right so it didn't falter. "Troy, are you okay? Did something happen to Gabi or the baby?" I shook my head as I almost wished, pang hit my chest, guilt as I shouldn't wish but I did. "No," my lips trembled as I escaped into a bathroom. So nobody could see me. "Troy, what's wrong then, is it Liam?"

My hand gripped the sink until it turned white, "Yes."

Taylor sucked in a breath, "What happened?" I took in a breath, my breathing almost labored, as I didn't know how to say it anymore clearly. "Taylor, Liam," I couldn't finished the words as Taylor said several different things as if she was trying to guess but who would guess this? Who in a million years would guess this?

"No, no," I pinched my nose as I opened my bloodshot eyes, "He has a brain tumor." I was greeted with silence, dead silence; I thought I had lost my single. I had thought she was gone from the other line forever. "Oh God," she said, I could hear the shake in her voice. "Troy," my jaw flinched, "Do you need to talk to Chad?" she asked, "Yes but I cant do it over the phone Taylor, can you guys fly here? Gabi and I are not in a great place right now and we need somebody here."

"We are going to be out there but do you want to tell him."

"I could barely tell you Taylor," I struggled, "I could barely tell my mother but how am I supposed to tell my best friend who loves my child like his own?" Taylor didn't say anything, "Do you want me to do it while you are on the phone?"

"Sure," I said, I heard her walking around, "Chad," her voice was strained. I closed my eyes tight. "Taylor, are you okay?" a sob was heard from Taylor, my heart broke in two. "Chad, there is something you need to know."

She broke the news to him, a gasp and words of disbelief left his mouth. "No, Liam is a perfect child. Nothing can be wrong with him, he is a Bolton."

"Talk to him," I heard Taylor say and then I heard Chad's voice in my ear. "Troy, I don't even have words for this."

"I know." I told him, "I don't either."

"This is fucked up."

"So fucked up."

"We will be there tonight or tomorrow morning okay?"

"Thanks Chad,"

"Stay strong Troy, Gabi is going to need you right now more than ever."

"I know. I know," I ran my fingers through my hair as I sucked in a breath. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes stared at the door Troy just walked out of. His face in disbelief, shock as I said he was dying. Troy was right saying he was fighting. Liam is a fighter; Liam is a Bolton and that let alone was going to keep him going. He was mad. He was upset. I needed to be stronger than this, he was right; I had to take care of our other baby too.

My cried in the cold shower, I cried as the water stung my skin. I didn't know how to handle this. I didn't know how to deal with sick; I only knew how to handle death. Once I turned off the shower, I tried my tears. I dressed in my shorts and shirt, I pulled on a pair of flip-flops and I threw my hair into a messy bun. I opened the door as I stepped out. Troy wasn't in the room.

A doctor was standing there, "Good morning," I blinked as I then said a response.

"They have his transfer all filled out, if you are ready to sign it."

"I was probably going to wait on my husband," I said, "I'm right here." Troy walked into the room, his hair flat and his face strained of emotion. My lips frowned as I shook my head. The guy began to talk as Troy read it over and asked questions. The right questions. I sat on the bed with Liam as he curled up in my lap. I kissed his head as I held onto him.

Once the Dr. left the room, Troy gave me a look. "I'm sorry about walking out." He said, "I shouldn't have."

"No. You had the right." I told him, "You had every right to walk out like that. I needed that said to me. I needed that moment alone." He nodded as he pursed his lips, "I called Taylor,"

My heart broke, "Sharpay?"

"They are going to take care of it." He walked closer as he sat down on the other side of me. "We agreed how fucked up this was."

"Its pretty fucked up." I commented, "They are going to be here tonight probably."

"Good. I need Taylor."

"I need Chad."

Our voices were lost after that. Our interest to talk after that was lost. "I think I need to go grab some breakfast." I told him, "I mean the baby needs some food." His smile caught my eye but it disappeared faster than I could have imagined it. "Good. I can stay with Liam for the while. I think they are transferring us in an hour." Troy rubbed his head with his fingers.

"Okay." I slid off the bed but Liam called for me. Troy reached over for the iPad as he gave it to him. I exited the room as I went down to the cafeteria, my head pounded as I grabbed some food. I ate a lot of it too, way more than I thought I would eat out of it. Once I was done, I looked at the plate of food I had eaten. I took a breath; I had to be strong for Liam. I had to be strong for the baby. Troy was the only one I could let my guard down around.

I grabbed a coffee for Troy as I grabbed water for myself. I walked back to Liam's room. Once I was there, Troy was reading a story to him. He had a big smile on his face as Troy braved one. A guy stood next to me, only for it to be Kyle. "How are you guys doing?" he asked, "Okay." I said, "Not okay," I corrected, "I know you don't believe me and you wont for a while but it gets better."

"You're right. I don't believe you."

He chuckled which caught Troy's attention; his eyes slipped into mine, as I knew we both needed a moment alone. Together. My fingers rested on my bump as I looked at Kyle. "When are they transferring us?"

"In ten minutes, I came to say bye and good luck."

"Thanks," he nodded as he walked off; I began to make sure we had everything. "Do you need my mom to grab anything from the apartment?" Troy asked I turned as I looked at him. "How about we go to the apartment when our parents show up to grab stuff. Then we can come back."

"Okay."

They came in ten minutes later as Troy was going to follow the ambulance and I would go with Liam. They took him down as he began to freak out. "Can I carry him?" I asked one of the doctors. He began to cry harder as they explained, "Can I hold him?" I asked louder, I caught people's attentions before they nodded. I carefully picked him up and they took the IV bags as we walked to the ambulance. "Mommy is here." Troy flipped the keys in his hand as he kissed Liam forehead and then he kissed my temple.

We climbed in the back as they made me lay him down this time, he cried, his tears running down his cheeks. I held his hand, which calmed him down, "How old are you?" one of the EMTs asked.

"Twenty three, I'll be twenty four in a few days." My eyes closed back to Liam, "You love your kid a lot, I see a lot of moms your age who don't even give two shits."

I laughed; a laugh escaped my throat, "Thank you,"

The guy smiled, "It's what I try to do."

We were at the hospital in ten minutes. They unloaded him as we were in the hospital quickly. Troy was running behind us, his quick legs caught up to us. He stood on the other side of Liam, his hands gripping onto Liam as we were taking up to the children's wing and were placed in a private room.

We thanked them as we got Liam settled in. "Go ahead and call our parents." I said with a sigh, "Okay." Troy walked over as he called my mom and his mom. "Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked, I nodded, "I want to grab my own things plus Liam's things."

We both were quiet. We both had nothing to say as Liam fell back asleep. "Hi, I am Dr. Manny." I sat up as I walked over to greet him, "Gabi Bolton,"

"Troy Bolton," Troy said, "What are you going to do?" he asked, "I am the neurosurgeon." He replied, "We are going to do Liam's surgery early tomorrow morning, around six and depending on how much and how big the tumor is depends on the surgery length. It could be anywhere from six to fifteen hours."

My gut sank, as I didn't know if he could handle that. "We wont drag it out too long though, we know how little his body is."

"I want to meet the big guy but I have all day. Will you page the nurses station when he wakes up so they can get me." Troy nodded as he thanked him. Troy turned to me as I turned away. "There you are!" I jumped as I saw my mom; I quickly strode into her arms. I then cried into her shoulder. "Oh Gabi," I hugged her tight as she held me.

"Mom," I gazed, "It's going to be okay honey. Its going to be okay," she rubbed my back in circles as I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder. "He is tough."

I pulled back as I rubbed my eyes. "I know, I know," Lucille and Jack showed up next, who both pulled me into a hug. "You got it." They said I nodded as I then suddenly looked at Troy. The tension between us hurt.

"I think we are going to run to the apartment really fast. Do you mind?" Troy asked, his head leaning towards Liam in his bed. "Yea, go ahead. If you need some sleep, grab it."

I thanked them as I kissed Liam's forehead as we left what we knew with them. Troy and I walked out together but we didn't speak. The words didn't leave our mouth or we just didn't have anything to say. We both seemed to be polar opposites, trying not to react to each other, trying not to set off a bomb that might explode but it needed to be. We both climbed into the car, buckled our seatbelt, he started the car, I looked out the window. I almost couldn't face him as I would probably just break down and after this morning, I don't think I want to break down.

The highway traveled past as he made a noise, he cleared his throat, "Are we not going to talk? Are we going to let this tear us apart with just twenty-four hours into this? It's not like we expected this, its not like we were prepared for this." he asked, anger was laced in his voice. "What do you want me to say Troy? You don't seem to like anything I say right now, it all seems to be wrong and just looking at you or Liam makes me break down, okay? I'm sorry I can't get the right words out of my mouth." My fingers shook as I glanced out of the window again; I just wanted to be home in California, back to normal. Troy didn't say anything else; we walked in to the apartment as I looked at him. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" I begged, "I am trying my hardest to be strong right now Troy and us fighting isn't going to work for me any longer."

He tossed the keys onto the counter as he turned on his heel. His eyes looking into mine, "I want you to stop saying our son is going to die. I want you to stop with the what do you want me to do. I want you to stop giving me those desperate looks that I can't fix! I want you to cry on my shoulder when our son isn't looking, I know how hard this is for you Gabi but I need you. I want you to be the Gabi I know, the past twenty-four hours have sucked but I know something for a fact. My kid, Liam Bolton, is not dying." The words left his mouth with venom. He spat them as the desperateness crossed over his forehead.

"He if fighting. He has a thousand options in front of him right now and he isn't dying until he died." He spoke, his hands shaking and his jaw tightening. "Because that damn kid, the one I call my son is going to fight every damn step of the fucking way. He is going to give his all like any other kid will and he is going to go home to California and live like a normal kid because after this, he is going to be normal, happy, and excited. He is going to be one and most of all, he isn't going to die, and he is going to be a big brother to this sibling. He is going to bury us. He is going to help us when we are sick. He is going to be there for everything, we are going to see him get married, so I just want you to be strong. I just want you to believe. I just need you to do all of this and then when we need to worry about the other part, we will."

The words struck my cords as the room was silent. Troy then broke down. He gripped the counter as he let his head fall, sobs left his throat. I moved forward as I wrapped my arms around his back. His body vibrated as tears left my eyes. He finally turned as we embraced. I felt his hot tears land on my shoulders; I felt his body shake as mine did too. This was our explosion. This is what needed to happen. This was going to happen, it was just a matter of time.

We somehow ended up on the floor, my in his lap as he rested his head onto my head. "You are right Troy. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to get past this, I don't know how to comfort him, and I don't know what to do but fear." I explained, "I don't know what this is going to be like and I am pregnant for all things. I am stressed, I am thinking about so much and I can not bare losing my little boy."

Troy's back was pressed against the wall. "I wish it was me." His words were quiet but I heard. "I wish it was me. I don't want Liam to suffer. I don't want to see Liam after a long day of surgery. I don't want to wait for hours on end. I don't want to see you like this."

"He isn't going to suffer."

We both stayed quiet as he kissed me softly, "Come on, we need to get back to the hospital, he is going to be requesting us shortly."

We both shifted as we stood, we kissed again, and more passion and love came out of this one. Want of something, desire. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much and please, please don't let this break us."

"Never because I love you way to much Troy Bolton." He leaned forward as he kissed my lips.

We both packed together, our things we needed and lots of Liam's favorite things. His toys and blanket together as we both climbed into the car, our hands locked together.

* * *

I lay with Liam on the bed as our parents laid around the room talking. Troy was talking with somebody, but he came back into the room. "Brie, can you come here? The doctor wants to talk to us about something."

Troy was nervous; I careful got up as Liam was sleeping. I walked out of the room, as we were lead back to the doctor's office. "Troy, Gabi, we got his labs back." I held my breath, as this would tell us how far it had spread.

"I have fantastic news," he said with a smile, "It seems that the cancer cells haven't spread past his tumor. So it is looking better and better, we are going to try to get rid of the entire tumor tomorrow, if this happens, we only have to do six weeks of radiation, do more scans and tests and hope that we got rid of it." Troy squeezed my hand. "So you are saying it looks good."

"I am saying Liam has a 95% survival rate from this. I am saying this should be easier than some other people go through."

I let out a long breath, "Do you think you can get the whole tumor?" I asked, "I think I wont the answer until I fully see it tomorrow. I think I will be able to but I certainly wont know the answer until tomorrow morning. 6am."

"Okay." I said with a nod, sudden relief blew through my body as we discussed final details. We left the office and Troy quickly scooped me up into his arms. "We did one thing right out of this entire thing Gabi, we caught it early."

"We did." He took my hand as we went back to the room. We told everybody, as it was good news. It was something to hold onto until we didn't have anything else to hold onto.

* * *

Troy sat close. His chair scooted close to the bed as the clock ticked towards five thirty. "Taylor and Chad landed," Troy's voice cracked as I swept Liam's hair out of his eyes. "Okay,"

"Can they come up for a bit?" he asked, "They want to see him."

"Of course." It was early in the morning; Liam was going into surgery in an hour. Or they were starting surgery in an hour; he was beginning to be prepped at six. He was sleeping peacefully right now, his mind tired and he needed all of the rest he could get before he went into the surgery today. We were quiet for most of the time as a knock was heard on the door.

Troy lifted his head; a smile crossing his features but not the normal one that I loved. "Hey," his voice was weak and his eyes tired, his body slumped and his eyes just weren't blue.

"Hey," Chad's voice was quiet as they were probably talking to Taylor since she was pregnant. There were risks to being on this floor while pregnant but really, nothing was going to stop me from seeing my baby boy. "How is he holding up?" Chad's voice was attentive, "He is doing fantastic," Troy said with a laugh, "We on the other hand are a mess."

"Well Liam is going to be as strong as he started this journey."

"Damn hospital," Taylor murmured, I couldn't help but laugh as I turned my head to see her standing there. Her big pregnant belly sticking out, her face giving off a smile I needed. She walked over as I got up off the bed as I hugged her. Our bellies touching, "I'm so sorry Gabi,"

"Don't say sorry," I told her, "Just have a lot of faith with me." She gave a smile as we kept our embrace together. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Sharpay sends her love."

"Good, good," I said as tears only began to leak from my eyes, "Hey, its going to be okay." She said hugging me tighter, "I know, I am just so,"

"Pregnant, upset and nervous because your only child right now is sick." I nodded my head as I Troy's hand was resting on my lower back. We had been doing a lot better, you would have through it had been a week of this instead of a little over thirty-six hours.

We had fought, yelled, and cried in each other's arms. We confronted each other and were making sure we were there. I liked how we got that out of the way early, we were both hiding our feelings and we put it out there and we fixed it.

Troy's hand left as the sudden absences was noted. Chad and him began to say something as I separated from Taylor, she walked over to Liam, "Poor guy," she said, her hand touched his arm as he jolted awake, he looked around panicked before he saw me. I put my hand on his legs as I sat down, "It's alright," he looked at Taylor with a smile and he grinned, "Auntie Tay!"

She leaned over to kiss his forehead, "How are you feeling goober?"

"Good!" he said, his blue eyes reminded me of Troy's. Chad came over as they all talked, "Gabi, Troy," we both turned at the sound of our names and backed out of the room quietly as we didn't want Liam to throw a fit. "Yes?"

"We just want to go over the final copies of paper before we do the surgery."

I knew I was going to have to sign off on Liam's death if something happened and I couldn't do that. "DNR," he said, I shook my head, "Throw that away. If something happens to him, you save him." I threatened; he tossed the paper to the side and move on to the next. We signed the risks page, the bold word of death made me choke on the air but they tried to reassure me that there was a risk of death with even the simplest surgeries. They didn't add the fact that it went up when you were messing with the fucking brain.

"Speech, walking, memories, all of that can be harmed in this."

I didn't say anything as I flexed my fingers as my body stiffened. I just wanted to yell at him to not fuck anything up and to do it perfect. Once we were finished he gave me a calm smile. "We will update you through out the day. The shortest his surgery will be is probably six hours."

"Okay."

"You can carry him to the operating room if you please,"

"Yes," I said, "We are going to take you to somewhere else to change into clothes while we prep him."

"Okay." Troy rubbed my back as he kissed my temple, "Well lets get the day started."

We shuffled back into the hospital room as Taylor stood, "We will be back in a few hours. We are going to go to my parents house and catch a few Z's."

"Thanks for coming."

"Yea, we will bring you both back some food." We hugged them each goodbye, as Liam was full of spunk this morning. "Baby," I said, Troy struggled as he didn't want to do this but I thought we should tell him, so he doesn't freak out. "Liam, bud," I tried to find the right words as he kept his eyes on me as I licked my lips. "You are going to sleep for most of the day today and when you wake up, mommy and daddy will be right here. Holding your hand okay?"

"Will I get to eat when I wake up?" he asked, in his toddler voice, "Yes, you can have whatever you want." I said as I tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Mmm…cake!" he requested, "I'll work on it." I said kissing the top of his head. "Dada?" his eyes flashed over to Liam. "Yea bud?"

"Baskieball?"

"Oh yea, we can play basketball when you wake up okay?"

"Pay?"

Troy nodded as I watched him struggle for several minutes. I squeezed Troy's hand as he were a family for a few more minutes, "Gabi, come on this way," My eyes locked with Troy as he gave a swift nod, "I'll watch."

I followed them back as I was dressed in a gown and gloves as they pulled my hair back as we then met Liam in the hallway. He was crying already, Troy held his hand as he tried to sooth him. I heard him say how much he loved him and that he would see him in a few short hours.

Once he was done, I reached over for him as Troy gave him to me. A simple kiss placed on his head as Troy decided that we should take a fast picture, pang shot through my stomach as I wanted to tell him to delete it but he didn't. We were then called to go to the operating room. My lips and my grip on Liam tightened as he asked endless questions.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," I soothed, I kissed his temple as I then told him I loved him a hundred times or so until I saw we were in the OR. Tears caught in my eyes as I kissed him as I set him down, he cried as he squirmed and fought, as he didn't want to let go. I grabbed his hand, "I'm right here buddy," he began to cry himself as "I love you Liam,"

"Mama," his words were desperate as they fought to keep him on the table, Kyle, who had came over from the hospital to do Liam's anesthesia just for a familiar place. "Liam, hey buddy do you remember me?" Kyle was sitting on the bench as he gave an eye smile to Liam. "I am going to give you some fun smelling stuff, then you will sleep for a bit and mommy will be right here next to you when you wake up. Sound good?"

Liam blinked as he looked at me for confirmation, "I'll be right here the entire time." I whispered into his ear, I then squeezed his hand. "I love you Liam,"

"I wove you mommy," tears sparked my eyes as I kissed his forehead. I looked at Kyle, "Take care of him please, and don't let anything happen to him." He reached out to touch my shoulder, "Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"Promise is a strong word."

"I know. This is one I am going to keep though." I thanked him as they told me it was time to leave, Kyle had started and he was already sleeping.

They led me back out, I stripped off the gown and stuff in there. I walked out as Troy was waiting; I looked at him as he opened his arms as I gladly walked into them. Sobs erupted from my throat, as I held on tight. "He is going to be fine, he is going to be fine." Troy repeated in my ear over and over again.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes lingered on Gabi as her head rested in my lap as she was in and out of sleep right now. Her guilt didn't want her to sleep but I told her to relax and just do it. Once Liam was out of surgery she was going to be all over him.

My mind thought of how we yelled at each other yesterday. How this was all happening to fast and how she was pregnant and I could figure out what she was feeling or if she just didn't know what to do. I thought that she was just upset and was only imagining the worse, which she was. After so many times of seeing her dad die in her dreams and that's the only grief she knows how to deal with.

My finger stroked her hair; her locks were pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was in a pair of capris and a baggy t-shirt, her belly poked out as I fixed her shirt. Seeing her like this hurt me, seeing her freak out hurt me as much as it did to see Liam this morning. Liam doesn't know what's wrong. Liam doesn't know anything, just his normal self. I wish Gabi didn't know and was just his mother.

The blow up that we had only came such short hours after finding out. The tension was thick in the air, my parents asked me about it before I even knew we hadn't spoken to each other or touched since Liam was diagnosed. I was then fed up with the tears and the wallowing, as I wasn't there yet. She moved there faster than I did as it just happened.

I'm glad it happened when it did and I knew her purpose of going home together. The waiting room doors pushed open as I looked up to see a scrub nurse walk in, we were in hour four of this long wait, "Mr. Bolton," her eyes gazed over Gabi, "You can just tell me,"

"Your son is doing perfect right now, we are expecting about four more hours though." I nodded as she hurried back to the OR. The other doors opened, leading to the outside world of the hospital. My parents walked in as they were in a fresh clothes, I was not.

"Troy," my mom said with a small smile, I hugged her to the best of my abilities without disturbing Gabi. Her mom had come earlier and wanted to stay but she had a meeting and was going to be back shortly. "How is Gabi?"

"Good or as good as she can be. I finally got her to fall asleep for a bit."

"How is Liam? Have you heard anything?"

"I guess he is doing great and they are expecting about four more hours." My voice was stressed as my mom squeezed my shoulder. "Taylor and Chad are on their way back,"

"Good, good," my mom murmured as she pulled out a blanket, "What is that?" I asked, "I am making Liam a blanket," I nodded as I leaned back. My dad was playing with his thumbs. "I can not even imagine," my dad said shaking his head, "If that was you in there."

"I wish it was me in there." My mom didn't say anything as my dad began to speak, "Dad, you wouldn't try to tell me if I was in there you wouldn't want to be in there instead?" he shut his mouth as he then nodded, "I guess so."

Gabi stirred in my lap as she opened her eyes, her big brown eyes looked into mine as I gave her a smile. "Hey there,"

"Oh God, nothing happened to Liam right?"

"Brie, I would have waked you." She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and leaned forward. "I need to pee for the millionth time," she grumbled. I let go of her hand as she got up, "I'll come with you," my mom said, getting up to leave her stuff. The door opened again as Jenni came running in, I kind of wondered where she had been. "Jenni," my dad said, "Where have you been?"

"Is he okay?" she was frantic as she looked at me, "Is Liam okay?" she asked, tears were forming in her eyes. "As of right now, yes, he is in surgery." She pulled me into a hug, my feet stumbling as I gripped my arms around her as well. She sobbed, "I'm sorry, my phone was dead most of yesterday as I was with the girls and then I woke up this morning with it charged and I saw the texts and phone calls and everything plus,"

"Jenni, slow down, calm down." She cried again as I hugged her, I closed my eyes as I didn't want to let her see me at a weak point. I didn't want to cry anymore as I just hugged her. "It's fine Jenni, I promise," my dad stood up as she closed her hand around me. "Jenni, we need to talk for a minute."

"Dad," I said, my voice cautious. "Not now okay?"

He backed down as Gabi came back out with my mom as Jenni went crying to Gabi's arm, I didn't know how much Gabi could take of it as she broke down in Kyle's arms yesterday. I saw tears in Gabi's eyes but she held it together pretty well. "Jenni, its fine, we just, we need to all be strong for Liam."

I gave her a small smile as I sat back down; it was another hour of nerves. I paced the room for a while, as we hadn't heard from anybody for the longest time. We hadn't heard if he was stable or not. My gut twisted as Chad and Taylor came into the room twenty minutes later and then Gabi's mom and Sam walked in. Kyle had some school stuff he had to finish.

We were all sitting around, nobody really talking, as there wasn't much to say. Somebody would try to bring up something but it was pointless to do so. You might have gotten a one-word response out of me and nothing from Gabi as her eyes were glued to the door. Her mom sat by here and stroked her hand; Chad and Taylor were sitting near the back as they talked.

I finally stood, "I am going to grab some fresh air."

Gabi let go of my hand, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No because if somebody comes to give us information," I told her, she only nodded as I took a few strides out the door before I was basically speeding up my pace as I just wanted to be outside for a moment. I needed some air as my lungs suddenly were burning, once my feet hit the outside, photographers were here. I began to curse as I went right back inside, how the hell did they know?

My back fell back against the wall, as I couldn't hold up my body. "Dude, I was going to tell you." Chad was standing next to me as his eyes darted to the outside world too. "How did they find out? How are they here in New Mexico?"

"Dude, they found out quick and I don't know. I mean I told a few of the guys but they wouldn't do that." I ran my hand over my face as I looked at Chad, "Don't even say it," it was if he read my thoughts, "Don't ask me how it feels to lose a kid because I am not going to answer such a fucked up question." I tossed my head back as I didn't even want to look at him after he guessed my thoughts.

"Troy, that kid, is one hell of a kid. He is unique and I pray that my baby girl turns out just like him. I want my kid to be just like him and I don't want that to change. That boy is rare and he is special. God isn't ready for him as he is a damn fighter. He is going to come out of this surgery fighting; he is going to beat this tumors ass with his action figures. He is going to survive and in five years, you will be laughing with him as he starts kindergarten."

"I was just telling Gabi this and now I need you to tell me,"

"You were probably making up serious bull shit for Gabi. You are trying to stay strong for her as I know there isn't anything worse than what you are going through but you get to realize, he wont remember this all that well if he remembers it at all, as in saying he is young and he is going to win this like he has won over all of our hearts."

"I was just telling Gabi how blessed I felt with our family,"

"And you still are. There are always bumps in the road that are going to fight you. Life isn't easy or fun and when it gets fun something always seems to happen."

A smile lifted onto my lips as I glanced at Chad, "When did you get all wise ass on me?" he cracked a smile, "Like I said, we all make up a lot of bullshit when somebody needs to hear it." A dry laugh left my throat as I pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad I call you my friend." He laughed and nodded, "Come on, you have a little boy to see soon."

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes trailed Troy as Chad got up to follow him. He called out his name but I knew it was probably useless. I was going to follow him but if Chad were going to go I would let him. My eyes were fixed on the doors, as we hadn't had an update in quiet some time.

"How you holding up?" I glanced up to see Taylor taking the opportunity to see next to me. My mom was on one side as she was texting my brother keeping him updated, "How am I supposed to be doing?"

She hugged me as I rested my shoulder on her own shoulder. "You are supposed to be terrified, anger, upset, and probably sick since you are pregnant." I laughed as I could always use Taylor to make me laugh when I needed it most. "Well I am all of the above."

"Good, that means you are a mother who loves her little boy."

I didn't say another word as we had another two hours until they expected his surgery to be done; according to the news Troy had told me. "Do you think this will change Troy's and I relationship?"

"No." Taylor said quickly, she then squirmed as if she didn't want to say something. "Tay,"

"If this is dragged out for a long time, I could see it changing but I don't think it's going to drag out. I think you two are going to come out of this holding hands, being the Troy and Gabi we all know. This is strange to all of us. To see you not smiling at each other, touching, kissing, it's like you became stiff boards."

"He doesn't want that."

"Honey, you are both a nervous wreak, I don't see you jumping each others throats for a while." My cheeks blushed as I looked up to see Troy and Chad walking back in. Time seemed to go in slow motion when you wanted to go fast. The minutes seemed to drag by like hours, hours seemed to go by days and with no updates on my baby, I wasn't sure what to think.

Troy walked over as Taylor got up, "Thanks," Troy said as he shuffled, once he sat down, it wasn't strange but comforting. I grabbed his hand as he tensed before he relaxed and squeezed it. I then let my head fall onto his shoulder as I could never imagine in a million years, us two not talking because of our son going into surgery. I could only imagine us coming closer to each other and comforting but we seemed to turn away from each other.

His thumb stroked my hand as another minute passed. My eyes wondered to the outside world, the sun was glowing and the day was bright. Troy shifted and he reached in to grab his phone. He glanced at it before sighing; he seemed to have hundreds of text messages piled up. "The Lakers know, the press knows,"

I closed my eyes, as I didn't want to be stalked here. "Are they already here?"

"Yes." I groaned as I felt his hand squeeze mine once more. "It's going to be fine, they will be disinterested after I send out a press release."

"Okay."

Troy tapped on his phone for a good thirty minutes, replaying to text messages, emails; he then popped up his twitter as he showed me his phone. "Read through all of these," he said, I began to slide through them all as warm offers of help and people saying there sorry and praying were to him. Troy gave me his warm smile, still not bright enough to make my knees melt.

"I am going to send something out,"

"Send the picture of us," I concluded, "Brie,"

"No, do it."

He sighed as he found the picture; he tagged it to the photo as he sent out a kind message. _'Thank you everybody for the warm wishes. We are still waiting on news from the dr. Thanks for the preys. – xox Bolton's'_

Once he was down, he slid his phone back into his pocket as I nestled up against him. My nose pressing into his side, "We are going to be us right?"

"Of course, its just a bump in the road."

* * *

What seemed like hours after our last report, the sky was growing dusk, as it had been longer than they expected. A little thing they had to fix here but it was growing near the end I felt it. My fingers curled with Troy's, as we were both fixed on the door.

Once it swished open, I held my breath, as it was a surgeon. Flash backs of when my dad died hit me, the wind was knocked out of me as I don't know if I could do it as I was sitting in a hospital, with Troy next to me. De JA vu hit and it had hit me hard.

"I can't." I said shaking my head, tears formed in my eyes. "This is just like when my dad died," Troy soothed me as the surgeon gained closer to us; he didn't look upset or happy. His face was a poker face as our family all took attention. "Its good news," Troy whispered, "I can feel it."

Once the surgeon was close, he pulled down his mask and he gave a soft smile. "Liam did perfect. He is in recovery right now and since we made him this promise that mommy will be there when he wakes up, we will walk you back there."

Tears perked into my eyes as he went on to say something, "We didn't have but one complication that fixed itself within minutes but we took a small break to do something, that's what took the extra long hour."

"Did you get it all?" Troy asked tears were formed in my eyes as we walked past an area. "I can't confirm anything until we get his CT scan back. We already did it, which added on another ten minutes. I want to tell you something before we go in there," he said, "We had to shave Liam's head, he is bald." My bit down on my lip as I never got to give him that first haircut.

"Assuming how long it was, he hadn't had his first haircut so we saved you a piece or a few for you, at Kyle's request." A sob escaped my throat as Troy supported most my weight with his arm as I nodded my head. "Thanks," I babbled, he gave me a smile, "No problem. Also, he is hooked up to few different machines, to monitor his heart rate, all the normal plus a few others so there are tubes and wires. We are going to keep him in a crib for the night and he is going to wake up in pain. Probably crying, we are going to do our best to get him in your guys arms so he can be comforted but we can't do to much moving after brain surgery."

"Okay," I said simply, "Can I see him now." He nodded as he opened up the door. Troy and I washed our hands as we then went further into the recovery. He then stopped us at something that resembled my baby boy who had just fought a hard long battle. I began to cry as I went over as my fingers wrapped around his hand, the crib was low and I could peer right over. He would climb out of this thing with no trouble.

"He would climb right out," Troy joked quietly, I laughed quietly, "Yes, he would." My fingers stroked his hand as I held onto it for a long time. A nurse was sitting by, that was his personal nurse as we waited for him to wake up. Troy made me get up as I settled into his lap. After thirty minutes of waiting, his head stirred, his lips moved as he was crying before he even opened his mouth and I couldn't pick him up.

"Liam, bud," he cried further as I have never in my life, besides his birth, love that cry. I loved hearing the noise that meant he was breathing. Liam squirmed as the nurse began to push buttons, she hooked up different poles as Dr. Manny came in, and he was in different scrubs, as he looked refreshed. "My favorite patient is awake." He claimed, a smile, as Liam's cry didn't ease.

"Alright, Gabi, we are going to give him to you to help him relax but you can't move him much. We don't want to jostle him too much." Troy moved from underneath me as I leaned back into the rocking chair. They lifted him out; he was only in a diaper and a blanket wrapped with him. "Can I go grab his blanket?" Troy requested, "Yea, I'll come with you." The nurse said.

Troy exited as they quietly tried to get Liam into my arms but he wasn't having any of it. His head was bandaged all white and they finally got him to relax as they gave him to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried, his blue eyes flashed into mine. "I'm right here baby, mommy's here like I promised." I whispered he curled into my shirt as he cried for a few moments as I rocked him.

"Hey Liam," Dr. Manny approached us, Liam turned his head slightly as he looked at him, "Can I do a few tests?" his fingers clutched my shirt as I rubbed his arm. "It's okay," I whispered, he glanced up at me as he relaxed as they did a few tests.

"It seems to me he has his memory. He relaxed as you touched him, he is crying and he seems to have movement," Troy came back in as he handed Liam his blanket. He was weak as Troy touched his belly. "Hey baby boy," he knelled down next to him, "You okay?" Liam tried to give a weak smile as he turned back away. "We are going to move him to the ICU for the night and then tomorrow we will take him up to the sixth floor."

"When will we know?" Troy asked, his hand on my shoulder as I cradled a sleeping Liam now. "Tomorrow morning, it will be the first thing I do tomorrow."

Troy thanked him as they transferred us. We got settled into the room as Troy went to retrieve everybody. He was in a normal bed as I lay with him; Troy came back with our parents, as we didn't want to overwhelm him. "Poor guy," my mom said as she stroked his hand. "He is going to be fine, he woke up in tears and was crying but he is sleeping now,"

"How long will we have to be in the hospital."

"I'm not sure," Troy, said, "We will talk about that more tomorrow but he is probably going to want to go home."

"I think you should stay here while he is getting any treatment, so we can be here."

"Mom, can we discuss that a later time please? We just need to get through the night."

My mom and Sam stroked him as they left flowers and balloons. Lucille and Jack each kissed his cheek before they left, Jenni, Chad, Kyle, and Taylor all came back after that as they doted on him even though he was sleeping.

"Call us when you want some visitors tomorrow okay?" I nodded as Troy thanked them as he then walked over. A push was felt in my stomach as I gasped, Troy glanced at me as I then began to laugh. My laugh filled the room as Troy looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded as I felt it again. "This child is going to be sassy," I said as I grabbed his hand.

I placed his hand right where it kicked, once I felt it, a smile spread across his face. "The baby wants to be known," I laughed, as I couldn't help it; I broke down in giggles, as I couldn't believe how well that was timed. How much that was needed, "That was perfect,"

"Just what we needed," Troy agreed, "I'm pretty sure this one is going to be an attention getter,"

"Fantastic," I grumbled, Troy laughed as he kissed my temple. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too Troy,"

* * *

The flutters didn't stop that night, Liam woke up a few times crying and my children were becoming very needed. I appreciated the baby's kicks of reassurance but I was already having trouble sleeping so now I just have a headache to add on to it.

I woke up as Troy was lying with Liam. Liam wanted him at some point last night, which at the time as was fine since my back hurt like hell. A knock came at our door as I looked around to see Dr. Manny. "Can we talk?"

"Let me grab Troy," I said as I went over and pulled on his shirt gently. "Dr. Manny is here," he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He rolled off the bed as he tugged on his hoodie, it was cold in here and I was in a pair of sweats with a hoodie.

He pulled us back to his office as he sat us down, "I thought I knew yesterday and I was confidant yesterday with what happened during the surgery but I wasn't going to do anything until or saying anything until I knew but we got the entire tumor." My hands covered my mouth as I then let my head fall. I couldn't even believe his words, the words of encouragement the words we wanted to hear.

"So what I am going to recommended is six weeks of radiation." He stated, "Radiation for him would be Monday-Thursday. They are fifteen-minute sessions and you would do this for six weeks. We will monitor his white blood count cells and we will keep running labs on him to make sure it isn't coming back. Probably CT scans every two weeks just to keep an sharp eye on it but we are 99.9% positive that this will be over in six weeks besides the monthly appointments."

"What does the mean?"

"Every month for a year, you come have your labs checked. Then after a year, its every quarter for two more years, then once a year for three years until five years is up, which after that, the likely hood of cancer coming back is at a very unlikely chance."

"You have no idea how grateful we are," I declared, "I love these cases. I am not saying easy but not as complicated, you have one hell of a kid."

"How long are we going to be in here?" Troy asked, "From the surgery,"

"Probably another week or two. We are going to give him a lot of rest, and then we are going to do some PT before we start radiation next week. So on Monday he will start radiation."

"Sounds fantastic."

"I think we want to keep him here until at least Wednesday next week."

"Sounds fine,"

He shook our hands; "I will be in to see Liam soon."

We left the office as we stepped out and then embraced each other into a hug. "We can do this." He whispered to me, "We can do this,"

* * *

**I know. I am sorry for doing this to him! I know, I know, a lot of you didn't like it but for real, who would like this? I certainty don't but I am trying to make this as happy as possible. So we have six weeks of radiation, hopefully he survives! ;) hahah. If you read that, I'm sorry. That was really mean. There is a 98% positive he is going to….di….survive. Okay, I am being really mean. Hahah. I love you all. I promise.**

**So keep reading! I promise, it will be worth it! Kisssesss! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Mama's Birthday

Chapter 13 – Mama's Birthday!

Gabi's POV

"Liam," he giggled as he shot his nerf gun again, I couldn't help but laugh with him as it hit the TV. Chad had provided such entertainment three days after surgery. He was still going strong and the signs of my little boy were reappearing.

His bright blue eyes, too much energy, and his giggle. There was one thing that still wasn't him was the lack of talking but they said that would come back with some speech classes and he should be just like he was.

We were starting radiation tomorrow morning and we were going to stay in the hospital for all of those days and be discharged on Wednesday, to make sure he was going to be fine. My eyes glanced at him as he held it up as it was out of bullets and I had them all. "No," I said, he whined as I then gave in, I was going to be weak after this experience.

Troy had gone to the apartment to pick up a few things and get some decent hours of sleep. He had stayed at the hospital last night with him while I had gone home to get some sleep with my pillow. It was strange but I did get some sleep since this baby was a ninja. I loved it, it helped me relax and I even felt the baby hiccup of our baby ever now and then.

Liam giggled again as I had reloaded the gun. My phone vibrated as I looked down to see Troy was heading back up to the hospital to see if I needed anything. I couldn't think of anything, as I was happy as could be with my little boy becoming healthier and my husband on the way. "Daddy is going to be coming, you have to remember to shoot daddy."

Liam snickered as he nodded; "Ready?" he nodded as we kept his gun prepared. I had a nurse watch out for Troy at the nursing station, she would wave at him as he approached and then we would get ready.

Liam was a giggling ball as the nurse gave a wave and then winked towards us. "How are you Jessie?" he called, we both aimed our guns as Troy got closer. "Ready…set…" I whispered Troy took another approach as Troy took a step in. "Shoot!" I yelled Liam and I began to rapidly shoot at Troy. He was taken by surprise, as he didn't even dodge the flying darts. "Hey!" he yelled, he searched for the third gun but I had hid it.

One nailed him on the forehead as I burst out into laughter. Liam stopped shooting as he was laughing as well, Troy stood with a bag of food in his hand with one of the bullet stuck to his shirt. "Very funny," he said with an amused smile, I was gasping for air as I was laughing. "I'm glad to see both of you this way." I gave Liam a wink as he dissolved into giggles once more.

"For a seventeen month old kid, you have one hell of a shot."

"He has been practicing all morning after we got them out. I showed him how and man, I feel bad for Jessie. She took one right in the ear." Troy laughed as he came over to kiss Liam's head. He then leaned over to kiss me, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," I said with a smile, "Did you get some sleep?"

"Some." He said with a sigh, "my mom is going to come up in a little while if you want to escape for a few hours."

"Maybe. Maybe we could go grab some dinner."

"I like that," he said with a small smile. "I'd love that and since somebody's birthday is this week…"

"Oh," I had totally forgotten about my birthday, "Don't worry, I have that all taken care of." He whispered as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "You are not spending your birthday in a hospital."

I frowned, "If Liam is in the hospital, that is where I will be spending my birthday."

Troy nodded, "Okay,"

I eyed him careful as he collapsed down into the hospital bed with Liam. "They are talking about getting him up and out of bed today, walking," I said, "Mhm…" Troy had a small smirk on his face as I suddenly threw my hands up. "What?" I asked, "Oh nothing." My eyes glared at Troy, he laughed, "Would you stop?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. "Troy Anthony, you have something up your sleeve."

"I do?" he glanced at Liam, "Liam, do I have something up my sleeve?" he asked as he showed Liam his t-shirt. I threw my hands up as Liam shook his head, "Troy," I moaned, "Gabi?" he asked, I walked over as I climbed onto his lap. A smirk rose further onto his face as this was pleasing him beyond belief.

"You are such an asshole." He gaped, "What did I do?" I leaned further in as my belly touched his and my fingers gripped the collar of his shirt. His eyes looked down, as I was inches from his face. "I love you but you are so mean." He laughed as he kissed me softly, "I love you too Brie,"

"You are such a tease," I said laying my head down onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my midsection. "I know," he kissed my head as I stroked Liam's little head that was still wrapped up. "Mama?" Liam's eyes looked up into mine, "Yes?" he pointed to my stomach as he poked it gently.

We never told Liam exactly what was going on, I mean besides that we are buying new stuff and blah.

"Well," I said as I scooted off Troy's lap, "You are going to be a big brother," he scrunched up his eyes and then looked to Troy. He then dropped the subject as I laughed, "Alright, that was easy."

"At least we didn't get the question," Troy said with a grin, "Yea, I think you will get to explain that one."

"To Liam, sure, you get all the girls though."

"Are you planning on us having a girl?"

"We are going to have a girl eventually, how about I do all of the boys and you get the girls."

I shook my head, "Sure. I think it's a boy though," I said with a sigh, "it's just persistent and im pretty sure is laying on my bladder as I have to pee every six minutes."

"Every six huh?"

I rolled my eyes as we were back to the Troy and Gabi banter. Liam colored out of the lines on his coloring book my mom had bought him. "Well I think it's a girl," Troy stated, "It's different than Liam."

"So? All pregnancies are going to be different."

"Yea but I don't know, I think it's a girl."

"You did have all control over that." I said, "I mean it is the sperm that gives either a y or a x," Troy threw his hands up, "Can we not talk like that?" he asked, "But I do have to say the medical terms are hot."

I closed my eyes and shook my head as Troy turned on the TV. "Let's just watch some of this," he murmured, a baseball game on as we all settled in and watched the TV.

* * *

"So we are going to start radiation today." Dr. Manny sat in front of us as he laid out the plan in front. Troy pulled it closer as he sucked on his lip, his eyes moving over the paper as he rubbed his chin. His tattoo glancing at me as he did this, our wedding date pinned on his arm with the words love forever. The letters curvy that you almost couldn't read them, manly, hot, my eyes didn't focus as they said my name.

"Hmm?" I asked, "Are you okay with this?" Troy fingers spread over the plan as I took a glimpse. "Did you read it?" I asked Troy, he nodded, "I did, it sounds good to me but I want to make sure you are okay with it."

I read it over carefully as I then nodded, "Yea, sounds perfect. We are going to be here for six more weeks," I said with a sigh, my eyes hovering to Troy's. "Yea, we are."

"You aren't from here?" the doctor asked, Troy shook his head, "No, we live in California, we are just visiting family for about a month but now that's been extended." Troy said as he signed a couple of papers. "We can always transfer you to a different hospital in California if you wanted to, radiation isn't that complex and if you caught something else, we can quickly get you guys back here."

I pursed my lips, "You don't have to make the choice now, think about if you want to stay here or go home. It's a fifteen-minute ordeal everyday; it's really not worth sticking around here for. I think Liam is going to do great and if he is going to be in California, his doctor there will do the monthly checkups and that whole routine we talked about. So either way you are going to know that hospital."

"So you are saying we can stay here for a while and do it and then go home."

"I would suggest a fast method of travel,"

"So plane."

"What if we drove here?"

He shrugged, "You can drive home but he needs to be taking it easy."

Troy tapped his thing, "We will think about it. We are here for most of July but she has doctors appointments at home and we have to get ready for our new baby." Troy said, "I start playing basketball again in September."

"Oh right," he said with a small laugh, "I forgot about that but Liam is doing wonderful. They are going to get him out of bed today and try to get him to walk, you said that he is beginning to talk more right?"

"Oh yea, becoming a bit of a chatter box." I joked, he smiled, "If he does well today and tomorrow, I don't see any reason why we couldn't discharge him tomorrow." My mouth hung open for a bit until I held up my hands, "What are going to be his restrictions."

"Take it easy, naps, no physical content and lots and lots of sunscreen. I mean has almost been here a week and he is doing well for having brain surgery. Little kids bounce back a lot faster, they have the ability to do that."

I nodded as Troy rubbed my lower back, suddenly my leg collapsed as I gripped onto his shirt. He gave me a look as the baby kicked my gut I regained my balance. "You okay?" he asked, "Peachy."

He laughed and shook his head, "What time are we going to do radiation."

"Everyday at 10:15, now do you want to sedate him?"

"Not really,"

"Well then we are going to need him to be still, if he can't be still then he is going to have to be sedated."

"For fifteen minutes I hope he doesn't,"

"It would be light but we can do a test trail today to see how it goes and then if its rough on him we will know." I thanked him as we both got up, "What happened in there?"

"My leg gave out on me!" I said with a laugh, Troy smiled as we walked down the hall to Liam's room as I gaped, Liam was walking, his IV disconnected, "Mama!" I grinned as I walked closer and had him walk to me.

"Strong kid you have! He cried for about the first minute and then he began to walk towards me and kept asking for you. He is strong, most kids just give up but he did good."

"After a few days in bed you probably were ready to get up." I kissed his forehead, as I was glad he was still in diapers. It made it easy on us not to have to get him up. He got a sponge bath and we would move him around and in and out of our laps.

"I love how he skips right over me," Troy said as he knelled down next to me. Liam climbed over as he then giggled. He was so damn cute. His innocent sixteen-month-old eyes and his small face. My stomach twisted, as I couldn't even believe he had brain surgery, lost most of his hair, and was now walking and laughing, all in less than a week. It made me exhausted all over again.

Last night Lucille came and watched him for a few hours. Troy and I went to shower and put on real clothes before we went out to dinner at our favorite restaurant. "So do you think we should go home?" Troy asked, "I am beginning to want to go home. Sleep in my own bed, have the animals around, be home." Troy nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Would you want to fly home and I would drive the car back?" Troy asked, "I feel like that is what we should do, unless they don't want him. They have to keep a sharp eye on his white blood cell counts during radiation so if it's too low then he cant really travel."

The Physical Therapist, Marsha, worked with Liam on a few other things. He had to tell her things he had already done or not ever done before. Once she was done, Liam was worn out and only wanted to sleep. I tucked him into the bed as Troy and I looked at each other. "How much longer do you want to stay here?"

"Let's leave at the end of next week." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I think that will be enough time in New Mexico."

"Yea, I am about worn out. I like not having my parents around," he said with a smirk, "It's nice isn't it?" he nodded as we watched Liam nap together until they had Dr. Manny come get us.

"They are ready for your guys in radiation."

I got to carry Liam down as he was still sleeping; they put him on a table and then strapped him in. The prepped him as I had to leave him, he woke up as he then looked around panicked, I couldn't go in there. "I'll go," Troy said as he squeezed my arm before walking in. Troy soothed him and pointed towards me but Liam didn't turn. He then sat still as Troy rubbed his head softly as he then left the room.

"What did you bribe him with?" I asked as Troy took his spot next to me. "Ice cream," I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

"He has to sit still,"

"You guys can talk to him," the tech said coming out, "It helps keep them calm."

I moved forward as Troy and I took turns talking to Liam who wouldn't talk back. He was silent as his eyes darted around everywhere. Once something made a noise his eyes would bug and I was pretty sure he was close to tears. Once it was over they brought him back out and I took him back into my arms. "It's alright buddy, see it wasn't bad! Do you think you can do that for mommy tomorrow?"

He nodded his head but then laid it back down, tired and done for the day.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I jumped startled as Troy was standing in front of me with Liam. A smile flipped over my features as we were at home. He had been discharged late last night and was doing great. He still had wrap on his head but he was Liam, almost. The radiation was wearing him out slightly.

He was still groggy and tired as my eyes glanced over at the clock. The big digits read ten, "Wow, its eleven? Did you already do radiation?" Troy nodded as he crawled into bed next to me. "Liam and I left about an hour and half ago, just got back, Liam did great." Liam gave me his lazy grin as he rubbed his eyes. "Go see mommy," Troy said, "Happy birthday mama," he said as best as he could, "Thank you buddy,"

He kissed my cheek as Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't get you the best gift this year. I was a little distracted and,"

"No, I am just glad Liam is here with me and you are here with me. That's all I can ask for okay?" Troy gave me his smile as he gave me a box. It was bigger than I could expect but I laid it in my lap as Liam sat between us.

He gave me a smile again as I let him help me open the gift. The baby kicked for a few moments, as I needed to be, I really wanted to hurry this along. I pushed myself up from the bed as Troy gave me a concerned smile. Once Liam and I had all of the paper off, I opened the box as my mouth fell. "I did it quick,"

"No true, I love it." I whispered, "I do," I pulled out the Coach purse as I admired it. "I don't need big gifts if any at all. Like I said, I have you and Liam, the baby in my stomach, I just, I am content with my life but I will take this new Coach purse." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss my lips, "I am craving some waffles though," I said batting my eyes, he laughed, "Come on dude, your mommy is craving waffles and this is why I didn't make breakfast."

Liam attached to me and whined, "We will stay in bed and watch Nemo," I said smoothing my hand over Liam's head, "Sounds good," Troy kissed each of us on the head as he walked out. I began to respond to birthday texts and cuddled up with Liam. I stroked his arm as I kissed his head, "What do you want to do today?" I asked him, "seep," he leaned against me as bubbles filled the screen.

"I like your idea…a lot." I told him as I rubbed his little legs. We scooted closer together until he was in my lap. I stroked his arm, as I couldn't ask for a better birthday right now. Troy came back into the room as he took one glance at Liam and sighed, "I guess I don't get to work out my plans today."

"He is pretty tired,"

"Can we at least go to dinner?" he asked, "Our families want to get together."

"That's fine Troy, I just don't want to push him. Have you told your mom we are leaving early?"

"No." he said as he handed me a waffle, "I have not."

"You better do it soon," Troy shrugged, "I bought your plane ticket for Thursday night."

"Okay," I said as I took a bit out of the waffle. I ate it up as my kid kicked me harder as if it was happy. I groaned as I glanced at Troy, "I need to pee,"

"Gabs, I really want to treat you today," he grumbled, "Troy, I think a day in would be fun. Yesterday we were out all day and being with people, I think we need a little break. How about we take a rain check for this time?" I asked, "Once he is getting better we can do something together okay?" I said, "But I really have to pee."

He yawned and collapsed down onto the bed. He was bummed for sure but I didn't know what to do, I gave him a brief smile but I really had to pee. I crossed my legs as I hurried to the bathroom. I felt like such a lousy mom, you see these women who post weekly pictures of there bump but once a month seemed to be shocking for me.

It would be cool to do such thing but I don't know, after I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, I went back out and slid into Troy's lap. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I want to do something fun but I'm pregnant, Liam is not feeling so hot today, and my back hurts."

His hands went straight to my lower back, rubbing it softly. "Did you get one of those leg cramps last night?" Troy asked, I nodded, "Yea, did you feel me jump out of bed?"

"Yes, it freaked me out and then you hopped around the room for a moment like a bunny. I was trying really hard not to laugh, you then made I think your second bathroom trip." I nodded with a small laugh, "Yes, it was." He kissed my forehead. "I mean isn't this a great day? A day cuddling in bed, watching movies and then going out to dinner as a family?"

Troy sighed, "I just had a nice day planned," he said with a small smile, "I was going to take you a few places."

"Maybe you can pick one place and we can go there after dinner. Just the two of us, we can send either of ours parents back here with Liam to put him down for bed." My fingers played with the small amount of hair at the nape of his neck. He gave a smile, "I guess this will do." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was slow and romantic before it grew heated and dirty.

He kissed my lips as he bit down on my lip as he then pulled me against him, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too," I smiled as I let him rub my belly. "This is so strange," I whispered, "We were all about the baby last time and now its strange to even mention it."

"Yea, we are so focused on Liam right now and I think that is how it's supposed to be. I mean we both love the baby and we just have to give Liam the time he needs." I nodded as his hands framed my face. "I am just ready to know what you are carrying."

"We do get to find that out when we get home."

Troy nodded with a smile, "Taylor and Chad said everything is planned and ready," Troy said as we watched Nemo even though Liam was fast asleep. My head relaxed against his shoulder as he laced our hands together. The baby kicked as Troy placed his hand there; the baby seemed to kick harder if that was even possible. He smiled as he kissed my temple.

My discomfort became noticed as he got up, "Come on, you are not comfortable, at all."

"No, how did you guess?" I asked, "Brie, you are itching to get up." I sighed as I got up and my legs and back were sore. "Oh God," I clutched my chest for a moment, "Damn it," I grumbled, "My chest, I have horrible heartburn."

I gaped, Troy sighed as he brought me into his arms. His arms pulling me against him, "I need something." I murmured, "Did it come on that quickly,"

"It's been uncomfortable the last few minutes," I said, "It just got worse when I got up though," he rubbed my arm as he kissed my forehead, "This has to be a shitty birthday,"

"Nah," I said, "It's just a little uncomfortable," he kissed the top of my head as Liam rolled onto his stomach; he rubbed his eyes again and then didn't move. "He is adorable." I said, a calm smile crossed my features and he held me.

"I think we should find a movie that we haven't seen a million times in the last six months," he said with a laugh, "I agree." We both walked over as we picked out Easy A to watch, one of my favorite movies. We lay in the bed as we watched, Liam sleeping and my heartburn coming and going. Wasn't this just life?

* * *

I yawned as I opened my eyes; my eyes glanced around the room as Liam was still lying next to me. His eyes still closed but the small breaths coming in and out of his mouth. I put my hand on his back as my wedding ring glisten on top of his back. I could barely keep my eyes open as I noticed Troy had disappeared.

My eyes battled as I got up and out of the bed. My legs wobbled from underneath me as I caught my balance. The clock on the wall bounced back saying it was close to three. Liam had woken up for a bit but he was really worn out.

My eyes scanned the apartment for Troy but I couldn't find him. My eyes glanced at Liam as I locked the door and took the baby monitor as I adjusted my shorts and tank as I walked downstairs. I pushed open the door as I looked around before my eyes caught the basketball court.

He had sweated through his shirt as he bounced the ball up and down. He faked left and right as he took shots from all over the court. He stopped to grab a drink of water as he then sat down on the court, the ball sitting at his feet, his head lowering to his knees as then collapsed to lie on his back.

He stayed like this for a few moments until he bounced up as he began to play all over again. He hadn't been able to play these past couple of days or weeks even. He was probably craving the court time and I knew he needed the court time. He huffed out a breath as he shot the ball and it missed the rim, now that I noticed, he hadn't made very many shots.

He took the ball and chucked it across the court as it hit the fence. He groaned in frustration as he let his body collapse onto the court. His chest heaved but I think it was from the lack of air, I could hear the cursing from his breath from here. My lips frowned as I backed up to go back inside. I went back to our apartment and Liam was still asleep. I did a load of laundry and found the dress I was going to wear when the door unlocked and Troy slipped in. He was drinking water as the basketball was tucked underneath of his arms.

"Hey," I said as I looked at him, he looked distracted as his eyes caught mine. "Oh hey, you are awake." He said, "You and Liam both crashed on me…again. Am I the only one in this house that isn't tired?"

I bit down on my lip, "Are you okay Troy?"

His eyes looked over to mine as he went through the bills on the counter. "Yea, im just fine. Why?" he asked, "I just," I played with my hands as I looked up at him, "I went downstairs looking for you and found you. You seemed really frustrated on the court."

Troy sighed, "Just a bad day on the court,"

I walked over as I hugged him, "You don't have those often. Only when you have a lot of things on your mind."

"I do."

"You are probably looking forward to the time away from us in September,"

"Not really," he admitted, "But am I going to enjoy playing basketball everyday? Yes,"

"I knew you missed it." I told him, my arms rubbing his muscles that still were wet with sweat. "You seemed frustrated lately."

"I don't like doing nothing, you know this, I just, I am worried about both of you and,"

"Maybe you are the one that needs to relax." I said as I leaned into his sweaty body, my head pressed against his chest, "Maybe you need to go out and play with the boys, I think you need to go and play, you haven't ever gone this long without playing some sort of basketball."

Troy rubbed my arm, "This has to be a very sucky birthday," he mumbled, his words pressed against my ear. "Not really," his hands slid down further as we began to kiss, "Maybe this is how we should relax,"

The passion that surged through my blood agreed, as I looked towards our room that contained Liam. "Put him in his crib," I begged as Troy agreed, that would be awkward. Troy transferred him as he then came back to shut the door. His arms circled around my waist as he lowered me to the bed. His lips kissing down my neck as he took my tank top off and our bodies pressed against one another.

* * *

Troy stroked my hair, "You are right, I miss it. I haven't done my off-season workouts like I did last year and I need routine back. This didn't help," he said, referring to Liam. "I know," I said with a sigh, "It didn't help either of us."

"Not really but I have to say, I have fallen even more in love with you if that was even possible. You are just so great with Liam and then this, God," he rolled onto his side as he twirled his finger with my hair. "You are just so beautiful." A blush crept up onto my cheek as Troy looked at the time, "You should probably be getting ready for dinner. I'll wake Liam and get him ready for you."

I kissed his nose as I rolled out of the bed; I dragged the sheet with me, as I knew I had to do something for Troy. He deserved more than what we were giving him. He was such a great dad and loved us all. I turned on the shower as I stepped in, the warm water rushing over my bump and pooling at my feet. The shower was short and quick as I washed my body and then stepped out.

I found a cute dress as I slipped it on, my bump was covered and I slipped on a jean jacket. My fixed my hair into whatever it would do and threw on some swipes of makeup. Walking out into the living room, Troy was leaned over Liam, in a pair of dark wash jeans, a plaid blue and white shirt with a pair of Sperry's. Liam was in a pair of little khakis and a blue t-shirt as if they were matching.

Liam was playing with a toy and Troy played wit him. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Troy looked up as a small smile crossed his features. "Just playing, you?" he asked, his voice causal, "Watching my two favorite men," he smiled as he had a hat tugged on Liam's head, a small beanie that Troy had bought. I reached forward as I picked up Liam and Troy grabbed some stuff.

"I made reservations but if you aren't in the mood for it, then we can totally switch it up." Troy said, "Troy, no, we are going to go where you made reservations. I will love it." Troy sighed, "Okay, I just,"

"I will be fine. This baby will be fine if it doesn't get what it wants."

He smiled, "I just want to make you happy on your birthday since you spend today sleeping."

"That's what my son wanted to do today. It's not about me anymore Troy, its about Liam and the baby and it was a good day. I enjoyed today, its not like we didn't do anything and we still have your surprise right?" I asked, Troy nodded, "Yea, I guess we do still have that."

I squeezed his hand as we formed out the door. After everything with Liam, Troy had cancelled I guess my surprise party and so Taylor and the rest of the gang was staying in California. Sharpay was still itching trying to get her hands on Liam since she hadn't seen him since we had left and she missed him and then the whole other thing. She was ready for us to come home but Zeke was busy trying to open the next restaurant and little Bentley was growing up and he was also becoming a hassle to take in and out of airports.

My fingers fumbled with my shirt as we drove across the town. My eyes perked up as we entered the little parking lot of my favorite Italian food restaurant. Lucille's car was here along with Sam's car. I bit my lip as I gave Troy that smile that I knew he was waiting for. "Thank you," I whispered, he shrugged, "I had to think like you but I guess I did good." I nodded as I reached over to kiss him.

Troy got Liam out as he placed him at his hip, Liam seemed to have some energy right now as they said the radiation could give him some fatigue and it would eventually go away. "I told my mom earlier that we were going home early. She was kind of mad,"

"Why?" I asked as Troy pulled open the door. "She wants to be around Liam and doesn't understand that he is going to be probably better at home."

I sighed, "She would do the same thing if it was you but she just sees it as her grandbaby is going to be two states away from her." Troy agreed, "I guess I can see her point but I think she needs to see our point."

"She will," I said with a sigh of defeat, "Just not right now." We all walked into the restaurant as we quickly spotted Lucille and my mom. Liam squealed at the sight of Jenni, he reached over and wanted to be held by her.

We all sat down as Troy and I held hands. "Troy, I am hoping you were just kidding about going home," his mom mentioned, "Mom can we talk about this tomorrow? Tonight I want Gabi to have a stress free night, its not like it's a wonderful day." Troy's words were venom as his mom stopped and we all began to focus at the task on hand. Liam whined as he landed in my lap, he cried as my bump pushed him further away.

"Liam, come on buddy," I said trying to alter his position. "He seems to be having a difficult time." Lucille piped in, "Only because of my five month belly." I commented as Liam finally got a comfortable position.

My tongue swiped my lips as we all talked for a while, the conversation linking from one place to the next but staying away from Liam. It had been a week since the surgery and we couldn't even really talk about it. "How is radiation?"

Carson had popped the nice bubble the table seemed to hush as he blushed. "Was I,"

"No, no," Troy said stretching his legs, "It's going good. They are impressed that they don't have to sedate a one and a half year old."

Smiles were exchanged as Liam hid his face into my shirt. I kissed the top of his head as I felt the baby kick swiftly which made a smile cross my lips, "We felt the baby kick for the first time the other day,"

"Aw! That is such great news! When will you find out the sex?" Jenni asked, "When we get home." Once again, the table was quiet and Lucille cleared her throat. Everybody seemed to know the sensitive subjects. Troy picked the conversation back up with basketball and going back in September, right after our anniversary. Dinners began to fill or plates and the conversation halted as we all began to eat.

Liam wouldn't leave my lap as I fed him and we both ate. He seemed to have a healthy appetite but I think he was just tired. He needed the weekend to recuperate, to regain his strength.

"Mom, are you cool with taking Liam back to the apartment? I want to do something for Gabi," Troy said as he finished off his plate. "Sure, I guess, what is going to be needed?

"He took a bath earlier so all you have to do is put PJ's on him, read him a book. He may want you to cuddle or hang around until he falls asleep. We should be home by midnight." Troy said as he squeezed my hand. "Okay. I may send your dad."

"Either one of you is fine, I just thought,"

"You just thought I would be okay with you leaving?" Troy slowly exhaled through his nose, "Mom," his voice was rocky as he tried to keep it even. "Can we please talk about this privately in a while? Jenni and Carson are here, Sam and Maria, and then we have Kyle and my son. We can talk but right here is not the time, how about I will be home by eleven and then we can talk?"

"Fair enough," she grumbled, I scratched my head as I then ran my fingers through my hair. "Gabi! So what did Troy get you for your birthday?"

"A Coach purse," I said trying not to squeal, "The one I have wanted for the longest time."

"Oh you are so lucky," Jenni said, "I am so excited to start College next month!" Jenni cheered, Kyle and her began to talk about college and majors. Carson played with Jenni's hand as I wondered how he felt about her talking to him. They are ex's but they kind of had to be friends since Troy and I were married.

Troy squeezed my hand as I looked at him, "Talk?" he mouthed, I raised my eyebrow as I tried to get Liam off but he shook his head, "It can wait," he said with a whisper, I nodded as we all finished and paid our bills. They had gotten me cards and some money from my mom. "Thanks everybody,"

"I hope you had a good birthday," my mom giving me a side hug as Liam still wouldn't leave my side. I set him down onto the ground but he just clutched my leg, I hugged my mom again as Lucille hugged me with Sam and Jack following.

Jenni held me in a bear hug as Kyle kissed my forehead and squeezed me. "Happy Birthday," Carson said with a smile, I nodded and thanked him once more. We all began to shuffle out. "Hey buddy," Troy tried to claim Liam. Liam cried as we departed, Troy comforted him as he kissed Liam's head. "Hey bud, you are going to go with Grandma okay? How about when mommy and I get home you can come cuddle in our bed okay?"

Liam listened to every word Troy said as he tried to comprehend. He then gave Liam to Lucille as we waved goodbye. We jumped into the car and Troy sighed. "I hate leaving him like that." I said, my stomach churned as I didn't like it one bit. I closed my eyes and I leaned my head back, "So we don't have as much time," Troy said, "Since my mom seems to want to be a pain in the ass."

"Troy, you just have to talk to her. Give her points."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, I was so pissed off at her during the dinner. I mean why can't we drop a subject for just a little while,"

"I wondered who you learned that from…" I joked, Troy threw me a look, "Oh too early for that?" he shook his head with a small laugh, "I don't think so but really why can't we?"

I shrugged, "It's in the Bolton genes,"

"That would be the Jackson gene…"

"Your mom's maiden name is Jackson?" I asked, "Yes…you knew this."

"I did?"

"Remember when we were naming Liam, we talked about Jackson because that was my mom's maiden name?" I squinted my eyes, "We talked about the name Jackson?" I asked, Troy laughed and shook his head, "You have pregnancy brain," he said shaking his head. "It was a long drawn out conversation like I think we were really close to naming our son Jackson."

I shook my head, "I am pretty sure I don't remember that." He laughed, "Okay, I am not going to argue but it was between Liam, Jackson, and Macon." I shrugged, "I seem to only know Liam so…"

Troy rolled his eyes as we pulled into the high school parking lot. A smile flickered onto my lips, "You can't forget this place can you?" Troy shook his head, "Never."

* * *

Troy held me in his lap as we looked around the garden top. A long sigh left my mouth as I leaned my head back against his shoulder, "I would never have to leave this place…" I whispered, "If I didn't have a kid or was pregnant." I whispered back, "I know. I remember when we used to spend hours up here after school. My dad always wondered where we went. I finally let him in on the secret after we graduated."

"Smart…" he nodded as we sat in silence once more. "Troy, do you want to talk about?" I asked, "What do I want to talk about?"

"Yes…what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, you."

"What about me?" I asked, "How are you really doing Gabi? I don't want bullshit. I don't want I'm fine; I want to know how you are really feeling. This past week and half hasn't been easy for either of us."

"Honestly, I feel okay. I feel like we are going to push past this and in five months or so we will have a new baby that will be causing chaos in our world. Liam is a fighter and I just I am okay. I am not perfect and this has been a sucky ass birthday. I wish we had done more but right now it's all about Liam, it really is. He needs us more than I need to celebrate my twenty fourth birthday."

Troy's arm ran down my arm as I felt the chills run over my body. "God, this is why I fell in love with you. So smart, intelligent and a god damn fantastic mother. You stopped putting yourself first and you love Liam like he is supposed to be loved. I would have loved to have you as a mom even though my mom did the same thing."

I let out a tiny breath, "I just, and I wish that this could have been different." I admitted, "I wish Liam hadn't gotten sick or we wouldn't have fought. I wish that we would have been stronger."

"We can't always be strong Brie, you hit that brick wall and you have to let go. You have to just let faith take over after that and we are going to fight. We are going to be angry at each other; you do know that was like our first real fight since we got married? I was wondering when we were going to blow up. We always fight."

"We always think about Liam." I said, "Liam is the center of our life and if we did ever lose him, I am not quite sure what would have happened Troy. I don't know if we would have made it and if we did we would not be the same couple. We have to count our blessings each day because we were really close to losing the one thing we both would die for in a heartbeat."

"I'm not sure how this next kid is going to fit in," Troy admitted out loud, "Liam is just always the center of attention, its going to be wired to have another kid. Another person I have to love uncontrolled but that's not an issue as I already do. It just strange."

"This baby is not going to be forgotten around. I mean you know what happened at the hospital…" a small smile crossed Troy features, "Yea, I guess I do huh?" I smiled as I let my hand rub over his. "How are you really feeling Troy? That's something we never talk about. It's something that I care about and you don't really share with me."

Troy was quiet for a couple of minutes as he watched the stars. "I don't know how I am feeling. I don't know what I should be feeling. There is the young kid in my that just wants to get wasted and forget everything, there is the basketball player that wants to leave and just go play basketball without thinking about anything else, then there is the love that you love that says I need to be right here to take care of you and the baby. I need to be here just incase something goes wrong and then there is the dad in me that," he stopped as he smile slightly, "That knows that Liam is my number one right now, to make sure he gets better but the others seem to be screaming in my ear more than the other and it really scares me. What if I am a really bad dad?"

I felt baffled, as I couldn't find words for what Troy just told me. "Troy," I spoke softly, "You are the furthest thing from a bad dad. You are the furthest thing from that; you have never been a bad dad to Liam. You take care of him, hold him, and play with him. You encourage him and you hold his hand. You got him up this morning and talked him through radiation if I didn't know better."

"Yea but that's"

"Not what every dad does. Some dads are like Kyle's dad and wasn't present 50% of his life, drunk and in and out of jail. There are single dad's that was totally committed to there child because they don't have a mother, there are deadbeat dads who once the mom says she is pregnant he disappears and the kid never knows the dad." I played with my fingers, "Troy, you have beat every single one of those dads. You are his dad; you didn't leave me when I said I was pregnant even though you were becoming this basketball star. You are always there for him and the only reason you aren't is because you are playing basketball, supporting our family."

He stayed quiet as I rubbed his finger, I then twisted in his lap, and my fingers traced his jaw. "Don't doubt yourself Troy. Liam lives to play with you and be with you. Right now he isn't himself and just because he cries or does this, doesn't mean he hates you. He is going to play favorites. When you are gone, he only wants you, I swear to you." Troy smiled softly as I smiled myself.

"And you have ever right to feel all of those other things Troy. You aren't in your thirties, you are twenty-four, you deserve to think like that. The basketball is your life but before you run off, tell me okay?" he laughed as I smiled bigger. "And this baby loves you already, ever time you touch me the baby seems to jump and kick, it does something when you touch me because God, it knows you are his or her dad. You are the best father, husband, best friend, lover, I could ask for. I wouldn't trade you in for anything."

I kissed his lips as I then rubbed my fingers over his cheek. "I love you," he whispered, "I couldn't ask for a better wife, mother to my child, or best friend. Chad always thinks that he is my number one best friend but really, you are. I can't talk like this to anybody else. I am with you and I just, I need you." He whispered. I hugged him as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"You have no idea Troy," I kissed his neck as I then pulled back. "Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let's talk baby names," Troy laughed as he nodded, "Let's narrow it down to two or three for each sex."

"Okay…" he dragged it out as we both thought. "Anna?"

"Too original." I commented, "I don't want to be over unique but I don't want to be original either." I said, "Okay." Troy pondered for a few moments, "Taylor?"

"For a boy or a girl?"

"Either."

"I like Taylor," I commented, "but I am not sure I love Taylor."

"Fair," he commented as I piped up, "Piper?"

"What kind of name is piper?" he asked, "Do you want the babies nickname to be pipe?" I glared at him as we both laughed, "Okay, fair enough, that's not a good name."

"Lucy?"

"Ehh…how about Charlotte?" I asked, "Nickname could be Charlie?"

"I like that, do you know what would be cute?" Troy wondered, "Charlotte Piper…" I gaped, "That's adorable. I think that needs to go into our final name bucket."

"Yea, it does."

"I like Landon for a boy."

"Landon…" I stretched the name out, "I think Landon is cute. It would depend on how the baby looked or what I thought that is why we aren't telling anybody the names because we don't want them to rag on them or I just won't know until I see the baby."

Troy nodded, "I think we should keep Landon and throw my Dad's name in the middle. Landon Jack,"

A smile lifted on my lips, "That is really cute,"

"I also like Brooklyn Maria," I said with a soft smile, "You can name a baby after you Y'know, Brooklyn Gabriella…"

"No…I don't like that. I don't really want the baby to have my middle name. I like Brooklyn Maria though."

"Do we have both of our girl names?" I wondered, "I think we should have three," Troy admitted, "Options."

I nodded as we thought of another boy name, "Ryan Christopher," I mouthed, "That's cute and a short name with a long middle name. I don't think I would ever name my kids Christopher but the Ryan, that's cute," I laid out the detailed as I then sighed, "How about Max…"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "After your dad?" I nodded, "Yea, Max Robert Montez…"

Troy smiled, "That's cute but the baby's last name has to be Bolton…"

I laughed, "Fair enough,"

"I think if it's a boy, that is going to be his name." I declared but I then backed off, "Okay, maybe not because I like the others but I miss my dad. If the baby looks like me, its name is going to be Max."

"Fair, fair, I can do that." I smiled as we talked further on the names, I then gave a smile, "How about Addison?"

"It's cute…" Troy said with a curve of his mouth, "Addison Paige?"

"Oh that's really cute," we smiled as looked at the stars and began to talk more, I think this is what we both needed.

* * *

"I hope you had a good birthday," Troy said with a smile, "I had fun."

"It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst."

"I am going to go with the worst was that one summer," I nodded my head, "Yea, I was." He smiled as we pulled into the apartment complex. "Now I get to talk to my mom."

"Have fun," I said as we both got out of the car. Troy smiled as we walked up the stairs together; his hand cradled mine as we opened up the apartment doors to see Lucille sitting watching TV. Her feet propped up, "Hey ma, did he go down easy?" Troy asked as he went over to sit next to her.

"Yea," she said with a sigh, "He cried for a bit when you left but we came home, played for a few moments and then we got ready for bed. We read Give a Mouse a Cookie," I smiled as I squeezed Troy's shoulder as I walked to Liam's room. I opened up the door as I peered in to see Liam curled up with his blankets. His body twitched as I walked in and I leaned against his crib.

My body leaned against the bars as I leaned down and I kissed him gently. He stretched and then glanced around before he caught my eye. "Mama?"

"Go back to bed buddy," I said pushing some of his hair away, "Mama," he whined again, I sighed as I knew better than to touch him but I needed to. He reached up and I took him into my arms. I went over to the rocker as we snuggled for a bit, "Seep?" he questioned, "Yes, Liam needs to go to sleep." I said with a small whisper. I walked him back and forth as he finally fell back asleep as I lowered him down into the crib.

I slipped off my heels and I walked out, "Mom, you can't tell me that if it was me and we didn't live here and your parents were begging you to stay, you didn't think it would be best for me to go home to my own bed?" he asked, I didn't want to intrude on the conversation. "I already don't get that much time with Liam and now he is in the middle of radiation. I just feel like you should just stay."

"Mom," Troy stressed as if he had been over this before. "Liam's home is in California, I have only so much longer until I have to get back to work and all of the workouts that I am missing. They understand but I am going to be hurt since I am not doing them. Gabi wants to go home because of the baby, she is stressed here, and you are going to be up in California in two weeks with Jenni right? It's only a week without us and you can stay a week if you would like."

"Is that supposed to be a plea bargain?" she asked, her voice high, "No, Gabi and I are leaving either way. Mom, we are trying to make everybody happy here. Have you thought about Liam? Have you thought about Gabi?"

"Yes! I think they should stay here with help!"

"Mom, we have help at home."

"Taylor and Sharpay? Who are both mothers or mothers to be and married? They have a life."

"As do you." I could hear Lucille exhale, "First you tell me I have to share time with my new grandchild,"

"Mom," Troy's voice was sharp, "Jesus, you act like we are denying you of every seeing the baby. Mom, you get the first two weeks and then we kindly are asking you to let Gabi's mom come and be there the next two weeks. You can stay through the holidays but mom; we can't have you there all the time. I know you miss us at home but come on, please, I beg of you, just let us be the parents here. If we made a mistake then I will call you and let you tell me you I told you so a thousand times repeatedly and I think Gabi and I are both stretching it having somebody there with us for the first month. We aren't first time parents."

"I don't ever get to be there,"

"I know mom and the thing saving us is that I will be doing a lot of traveling during that time period. Liam is going to need attention so please, please, will you just let us direct and Gabi is going to ask for help when she needs it just please,"

"Troy, I don't understand how you can make so rational,"

Troy was finally quiet as she went on for a few more moments, "Oh my, please mom, if you aren't going to be rational about this then can you please just go? We are here for another week. We get a week to settle back in at home and then again you are there."

"Helping Jenni,"

"If you want Liam after her radiation then you can have him. We think he needs home, all of his toys, the animals he loves and not all of the activity we are doing here. That poor kid is tired and exhausted. Gabi is tired and she needs her bed. How about I take you out to breakfast tomorrow morning." Troy said as there voices seemed to move. "Fine, is that your way to suck up to me?"

"Sure mom," the door opened, goodbyes were shuffled as I then heard Troy groan. I walked out and he collapsed down onto the couch. His hands covering his eyes, "That went well huh?"

"Oh God," he groaned, he slid over as I walked over and straddled his lap. My body pressed against him as I leaned over to kiss his lips, "She will understand and you are right, we aren't first time parents and we don't need them. It's there want to be there and they are going to have to play by our rules."

"I will discuss that further with her tomorrow morning when I take her to a suck up breakfast." A smile lifted over my lips as I kissed him gently. My head resting on his shoulder, "Come on, birthday girl, we don't have much time left to cuddle on your birthday."

"Okay," I said as he shut off the lights and locked the door before we both changed and lay together in bed. "I love you," he said kissing my temple, "Well if you really loved me you would get up again and take Liam to radiation again,"

"Your wish is my command." He said with a small smile, I kissed him again. "You are the best."

"I love you," he said, his nose pressing into my cheeks. "I love you too."

"Happy Birthday baby girl…or mama as Liam would say it."

"Yes, that is exactly how I like it."

* * *

**Boring chapter. I know. The next chapter we get to all find out the sex of the baby! Yayyyy! It's going to be a fun and unique way, I am excited and ready to tell you since I keep typing in the sex and I have to erase it or add he's or she's in there, haha, you thought I almost gave it away didn't you? Haha and please tell me what you think of the names! :) **

**Okay, so thanks for reading and if you live in America, you need to vote for Tate Stevens on the Xfactor! Just do it! Do it! I will love you all foreverrr! I even got Ben from the Lucky One to vote for him, so you should all do it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Home Surprises

Chapter 14 – Home Surprises

Our flight landed on the ground and I looked at a sleeping Liam. Troy was driving back as Liam and I flew back. After another week of radiation he seemed to be doing okay. He had been eating fine and he had some energy, mostly on Saturday and Sunday.

During the week radiation kicked his little butt, as he only wanted to sleep or watch TV. Being home a week early is probably a good thing for us all. I wanted to sleep in my own bed if that was even possible; sleep was becoming harder to come by.

I was officially half way through my pregnancy and it was exciting. I was showing more than ever and I had a doctor's appointment next week. Taylor was picking me up from the airport with our other car so I had a car seat. I called Troy as it was only noon, he might have been in Arizona somewhere.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we are home." I put Liam on my hip as I walked out the plane. The diaper bag sat on my shoulder "Sounds good. I am in Phoenix." He said as he yawned, "I'll be home in like six hours."

"I think Liam and I are just going to go home and relax."

"Sounds good. Call me if you need anything okay?" I nodded, "Will do." I hung up the phone as I look around for Taylor as she spotted me first. She waved as I smiled and walked over. Liam had his head resting on my shoulder as he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Aw, poor baby!" she said touching his cheek softly. Taylor was still pretty big as I gave a smile, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Hi," I said with a smile, "You look beautiful!"

"I look like a mess," I told her, "No, you look like a mom to a wonderful son and a mom to be to a beautiful baby."

"When are you going to tell me?"

"You'll find out tonight, after Troy comes home." I nodded as I leaned into Liam. We didn't have any luggage as Troy was coming with it all. We walked out to my car as I buckled Liam in under his protest. "Then announcing to the group we have a way too. Oh and when your mom and Lucille come down!"

"That's in two weeks,"

"Yea, I know. We are going to tell Zeke and Sharpay at the little get together and then Zeke is going to make a cake for the rest of family to announce."

"How are you telling us?" I asked, "You'll see," she said, "You just have to promise not to look until Troy get's home."

"Promise."

"I am going to trust you to that."

"Okay," I told her, we traveled up the highway as my body was exhausted. I hadn't been getting any sleep lately as the nightmares were getting worse, I was always cold or hot, and the baby would never stop kicking and then the every morning radiation appointments.

"Gabi," I jumped as I realized we were at the house. "Oh, thanks."

"Do you want me to watch Liam for a while so you can get some sleep?" she asked looking at me, "You look downright exhausted." I sighed, I knew better than to let go of such an offer. "You don't have anything to do?" I asked her, "No. I would rather help my best friend who needs the help."

"Thanks, I would love that to be honest. I just hope my baby will let me sleep."

"So I think we decided on a name and I am not telling many people that name just in case something happens but I want you to know." She told me, "Really?" I asked, she nodded, "Yea, I want her to be names Alexa Raine," I gaped, "Taylor! That is a beautiful name!" she blushed, "Thanks, it didn't take Chad and I very long to agree and I just love that name."

"It's very beautiful." She smiled and gave me a hug as we walked inside. Oreo came running towards me as she whimpered and cried as she rubbed against me. I petted her as I had Liam in my arms. He woke and gave a smile as I set him down as he leaned over to pet her. Bubbles and Nemo came crawling out and stretching as they let their paws out. I smiled as I petted both of them.

Liam giggled as he crawled towards them and petted both of them. "Memo!" he giggled, I smiled as I looked at him. It was hard to believe that just three weeks ago that he had surgery on his brain and now we were going to be starting week three of radiation and somehow he was still laughing and having fun. My eyes focused as I then got up as I looked at Taylor.

"He may want to go down for a nap in a little bit. He seems pretty tired but he may want to look around. You can just put him in his nursery when its time." I said yawning, "He will probably just crash." I then walked into the kitchen. "I need to go to the store," I stressed as I opened the fridge to find nothing. "I can send Chad,"

"It's okay." I told her, "I think I will just take a nap and then use your babysitting skills to go on a quick run to the store." She smiled and nodded as I thanked her again and then kissed Liam's head before I began to walk upstairs. Once I got to my room, I collapsed down onto my bed as I curled the pillows around my baby bump. I cuddled with them since Troy had my pillow. I of course wanted to take it with me but Troy talked me out of it.

I pulled the blankets over my body as I yawned deeply. I snuggled up and I laid my head further down into the pillow. My eyes won a quick battle, as it was the easiest I had fallen asleep in a long time.

* * *

I pushed the cart forward as my nap was short lived. I got a solid hour in before Troy was calling about traffic, once he knew I was asleep he felt bad for waking me. I grumpily said I was going back to bed and the baby then kicked like crazy.

It was solid kicks. Nothing that wasn't and then the baby got hiccups. I groaned as I couldn't get comfortable no matter what I tried so I got up, threw back my covers after only two hours of trying to sleep. I took a shower, brushed my hair and shaved my legs before I went downstairs to see Taylor sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. I sat down next to her as I laid my head into her lap.

"I hate being pregnant." I complained, "I'm sorry," she said glancing down at me, I gave her a soft smile as I closed my eyes in her lap. I rested my head as I tried to go back to sleep but Taylor's head wasn't the best pillow. "I guess I am going to brave the heat and go to the store." I said getting up. It was a hot day in LA and I was tired. "Are you sure you don't want me to send Troy?" she had asked me; I nodded as I then ended up here at the grocery store.

I had several different things in my cart, all of the necessary items and some stuff for Liam. I grabbed a package of cookies and a carton of ice cream. Scratching my neck I walked around grabbing fresh fruits and veggies so hopefully we can have a meal tonight if I wasn't too tired.

This had to be one of the worst symptoms of pregnancy besides the puking was tiredness. I rubbed my eyes as I proceeded to a checkout line. "Is your son okay?" I looked up to see an elderly lady, probably around grandma's age. Her face was soft, "Huh?" I asked, she sighed, "My husband and sons love their Lakers and I heard about your son, is he okay?" she asked once more, and I gave her a smile. "Yea, he is going great. Thank you for asking," I said quietly, "Stay strong, he looks like a brave boy."

"Thank you," she nodded as she then walked off. I stared after her, we never announced my pregnancy to the world but once basketball season starts well, it was going to be everywhere. The lady rang up my stuff as she then gave a smile, "My boyfriend told me about it too, im very sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. He is still breathing and playing," I told with a supportive smile. I wished that not everybody knew but that was okay, I would rather have the prayers than no prayers.

I packed up the car as my phone rang; I picked it up and answered. "Hey," I whispered quietly, "Hey, you weren't sleeping right?"

"No, I ran to the store." I told him, I shut my car door as I buckled up my seatbelt. "Okay. I am only about an hour and half out."

"I'll try not to be sleeping." I yawned, "Please be sleeping."

"I want my pillow." I said with a frown, "You mean me?" his voice rose as I shook my head, "No, not you."

"Oh you really know how to hurt a man."

"A man," I said with a snort, "Not nice." He told me, I laughed as I shook my head. "So rude." I sighed, "I am going to go." I told him quietly, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Gotcha, love ya."

"Love you too,"

Once the wheels of my car pulled over the bumps of my long driveway, I pulled into the garage. Taylor came out as I shooed her off, "Go back inside." I told her, she shook her head and grabbed a few bags. "Taylor," I complained, "Gabi," she threw back, I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever." I said with a laugh. We both took in the groceries and then I yawned.

"How come you aren't tired?"

"My baby girl is good," she said with a smile as she touched her belly. "Of course," I said with an eye roll, it seems that the first is always easy. Liam seemed to be a breeze compared to this one. I put my hand on my belly as I put away some of the food as I then grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. "Is Liam still sleeping?" I asked, "Yea, I was going to go check up on him."

"Okay." I said with a yawn as I curled up on the couch. I tucked the blanket around my body as I rubbed my eyes again. "Look, there is your momma," Liam cried as I sat up as he was there. He reached his arms for me as I sat up and let him lay on my chest. His feet dangled next to my stomach and the baby kicked again. I moaned as I closed my eyes. Liam let his finger hook onto my shirt as we turned on the TV.

I turned on Finding Nemo, which was still his favorite movie. He sat on my legs as he watched as he then pointed. "Bubbles!" I closed my eyes as I tried not to fall asleep. I turned my head as I heard the garage door open. Liam turned his head but I kept my head facing the couch. Lying on my back was becoming uncomfortable even when I was propped up.

The door opened as Oreo skidded across the floor. "Hey girl," I then heard Troy's footsteps as he came into the living room. "There are my monkeys," Troy came over as he kissed my forehead I stirred as he picked up Liam, "Hey there pretty girl,"

"Do you guys want me to take Liam for the night? You both look super exhausted." Taylor offered, "Taylor," Troy said, "You have done enough for one day. You need your own rest."

"Troy, I have too much energy. It's like I drank a monster or two,"

"I don't know maybe, let me hang out with him and then we will see. I don't know," Troy said as he played with Liam. "Well I think you two could use some time alone."

"Oh yea," Troy looked over at me, "Are we finding out the sex of the baby?" Troy's eyes looked into mine as I shrugged, "If you want to."

"Let's do it." Troy said with a small smile, "We could use some good news right?" I nodded with a smile, "Yea,"

"Well then," Taylor gave a smile as she then got up. Troy handed her Liam as she took both of our hands and led us upstairs and to the door of the nursery. "You ready?" she asked us, Troy and I looked at one another. What could have possibly been done as she then took a step back? "I am going to go downstairs with Liam, you can go in when you are ready."

"Thanks," Troy offered, we stood in front of the door where it would somehow reveal what sex we were having. "Do you want to do it right now?" he asked me, I took a deep breath as I put my hand on the door handle. It twisted out from underneath as Troy stood there next to me. We pushed the door back slowly as I gasped. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around.

I took a step in, as the white carpet was soft underneath my feet. "Wow," he whispered, a big grin on his face as he looked around. The brown walls were a nice tan color as a cute glass chandelier hung down from the ceiling.

A tear slid down my cheek as I turned and faced Troy who seemed almost choked up. "Are you ready for this?" I asked him, he nodded as he walked towards me. His hands placed on both sides of my belly as the baby began to kick like crazy. "Yea, I'm ready to bring this baby girl into the world." He whispered as he leaned over to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stared at the pink wall behind Troy.

Three of them were a tan brown and then the fourth wall had a pretty pink design. The white and pink crossed as it spilled a design over the wall. The pink curtains tied together with a black bow and a little writing on the wall.

'_Such a Big Miracle in such a little girl.' _

Besides that, the room was blank. No furniture and not many other things but the room was painted. "A little girl," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My mom and Jenni are going to be thrilled."

"She seems stubborn."

"Gabs, all of our children will be stubborn."

I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we should let Taylor have him for the night?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, "We brought him home so he could be in his home."

"I know but I would love some sleep,"

"Me too," I glanced around the room as I took in a deep breath. There were two pictures hanging up, one of Liam and us and then one of me holding the sonogram of my baby girl. I felt protective of her now knowing that I was going to be having a girl. "I think we should let Taylor have him for this one night. Tomorrow everybody is going to Pay's place."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow night to see him."

"Well we can work something out." I told him, "I think a night to us would be good."

He nodded as he hugged me, "So I guess I better throw out all of the names for a boy," Troy joked, I laughed as I nodded, "So what's going to happen that you really have a baby girl now?"

"Well you will forever be my baby girl, nothing is going to change such a thing."

"She is already a daddies girl," I said with a smile, "I mean every time you come near me her kicks just don't seem to stop." He smiled as he locked my hand with his. "Well I am glad since Liam is very attached to you."

I glared at him, "He goes through stages. I mean really look at the poor kid,"

"I know,"

"He loves you."

"I know."

He kissed my forehead as he then sat down on the floor; he reached his hand up to get me to come down to. I sat on his lap as we looked around the empty room. "I think we are going to have a baby girl that looks just like you." He whispered into my ear, "Because you are the most gorgeous person ever." A blush creped onto my cheeks, "Troy," I whispered, "I am not that,"

"No, you are gorgeous, beautiful, and mesmerizing." My cheeks went another shade darker. "Troy," I begged, "Why are you being so nice?" he laughed, "Aren't I always nice?"

I giggled, "So I think this weekend we should just go out and buy the crib and all pink!"

"Brie," he grumbled, "We already have a car seat, and do we really need two?"

"No I am just saying we can buy a new cover."

"A new cover," Troy muttered, "Oh Lord,"

"Wait until Sharpay finds out." I said with a laugh, "Oh goodness, she is going to have a baby until she gets a girl."

"She wants at least two girls," I said, "Of course she loves her Bentley and I love Liam but girls are what we know."

"Well I think it's going to be like Liam and we are going to love her as long as she is healthy."

"Yea, I think that's what we should do tomorrow."

"What shop?"

"Yea, go down to LA, grab Liam and then shop for our baby girl."

"Well we will have to get Liam something due to he grabs everything." I laughed, "Of course we do have to take it easy with him. He is still,"

"Yea," Troy sighed as he rubbed his chin against my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered softly into my ear, "I love you too,"

I took a deep breath as I then gasped, "I know how Taylor got this idea!" I jumped up as I left Troy sitting on the carpet. I drifted towards her voice in Liam's room as I got in, "You remember the nursery plans?" I asked, "Kind of, I had to dig for a while in the office until I found them." I laughed, "You are the best!"

"So our little girls are going to be best friends!"

"Man, what's up with me having kids around the same time as my friends."

"So when Sharpay get's pregnant again you will be?" Taylor predicted, I laughed and shook my head, "Hell no," Troy had entered as I then noticed Taylor was packing a bag for Liam. "Tay," I stressed, "No, Gabi, you and Troy need to rest. Troy spent the entire day driving and you have been pregnant with a sick baby boy. Chad and I are bored right now," she said with a small laugh. "I will call you if one thing goes wrong okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked her, "I am positive. Plus you are out voted, Liam wants to come."

"That would be two and two…"

"My baby gets a vote and well your daughter would defiantly want Liam out," she said with a wink, Troy laughed from behind me as he grabbed my hand. "I guess we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, sounds like fun!"

"So we will stop by and grab Liam from you guys."

"Remember, our dinner is tomorrow night."

"Yes, of course." We all walked downstairs as Liam was playing around. He turned around and gave us a big smile. Troy and I laughed together. "He is up to something," Troy said quietly. He giggled as he reached forward; we then heard a hiss followed by a thump then a round of giggles. Taylor laughed as Liam then crawled over to Troy. Troy picked him up.

"Do you want to go see Uncle Chad?" Troy asked, "Yea!"

"Tay, no rough housing right now. He is still,"

"Of course. I think Chad wants some time with him, he loves him."

"And he doesn't get a son this time around," Taylor added, Troy handed Liam to me as we walked down to Taylor's car. Troy went around to grab his car seat. Troy put in the car seat as I set him down. I buckled him in, "Alright bud, be good for Auntie Taylor okay?" He looked at me with his wide eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning okay?"

He nodded, as he kept quiet, "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "I wove you," I smiled as I kissed his forehead. Troy leaned into the passenger side window, "Taylor, he might wake up in the middle of the night freaked or he could be fine. He will probably crash in an hour or so, radiation is wearing him down,"

"Okay,"

"Did he eat earlier?" I asked, "No, I will feed him some of the pizza Chad ordered, is that okay?"

"Perfect." I yawned as Troy wrapped his arm around my waist. "Thanks," Troy said over my shoulder. "We will be by tomorrow morning."

"Don't get up too early. Like you said, he will be going to be soon."

We smiled and thanked her once more. Liam yelled bye as they backed out, I smiled as Troy and I turned back to the house. Troy grabbed my hand as we unloaded the car as he called in some pizza for ourselves.

I picked up my pillow as I laughed with glee. Troy looked at me, "I am going to burn that thing." He said with a frown, I glared at him, "Troy," he laughed as he walked forward and he pushed his lips against mine. A smile on his lips, "I would never do that to you."

"Well if you did I would just buy the pink with sparkles."

He laughed and shook his head. He cupped my face with his hand, "God, I love you." He kissed my forehead before the pizza guy knocked on the door. Troy jumped down the stairs as he pulled his wallet out. I went into the kitchen as I washed some dishes and then I collapsed down onto the couch.

I stroked my belly as the baby kicked for several minutes, the constant pounding. It was a comfort though; when she began to hiccup I smiled as Troy walked in with two waters and the box of pizza. "No plates?"

"I said screw plates." He sat down next to me as he propped his feet up, the pizza box lying on his lap. He gave me his smile as his blue eyes twinkled. Troy switched on the TV as I laid my head on his shoulder. He turned on a movie and we snuggled up together on the couch. Once I had finished my two pieces and Troy finished the other six, he dropped the box and burped.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist as he stroked my belly. "I remember when we did this with Liam," he whispered, "I'm sleepy," I whispered as I tucked my head underneath of his chin. Troy kissed my forehead as I felt Oreo jump up onto my legs.

I moaned softly as Troy stroked my arm, "You okay?"

"Yea, my legs are just sore." Troy raised his eyebrows, "Okay, well I think we should go on up to bed." He whispered into my ear, he leaned over as he pressed his lips against my temple. He helped me up and he turned off most of the lights, I went into the bathroom to change as I put the pillow on the bed. I adjusted my shirt and shorts as I threw my hair into a messy bun.

When I finished my brushing my teeth, I walked out as Troy walked in. He squeezed my side softly as I jumped, "Sorry," he said softly, "There is usually some skin there."

I laughed as I pulled back my covers as the cats and dogs all gathered in my room. "Brie, I think I need to get my eyes checked." Troy came out with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "They aren't as good as they used to be, I am thinking you can maybe make me an eye appointment with your eye doctor?"

I reached up underneath my glasses to rub my eyes. "I need to go too." I told him, "Maybe next week sometime," I walked over to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "You would look so sexy in glasses." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at me. His toothbrush was still stuck in his mouth as I kissed his neck before backing away.

He walked back into the bathroom; "Oh and my daughter will not be in all pink all the time."

"She will wear purple too…"

Troy threw me a glance, "Uh huh,"

"Well she is going to have her daddies uniform…" he smiled as he climbed into bed next to me, he flipped on the TV but turned it down to a low mum. He gave a faint smile as he pulled me closer. "Troy," I said pushing his shoulder gently. He looked at me, "Hmm?"

"I'm really uncomfortable," he nodded as he let me go, he rolled over onto his back as he flipped his head to look at me. I switched to my left side as I looked at him; I closed my eyes as Troy stroked my belly softly. She kicked like crazy for a moment until she stopped before going again. "Okay, you are just encouraging her." I said glancing up at him, "You mean,"

"When you touch me she kicks," he groaned as he rolled onto his back and folded his hands over his stomach. "Anything I can do?" he muttered. "Turn the lights off?" I asked yawning. I snuggled into my pillow as my bump was supported and I reached over for Troy's hand. I locked my hands with his, "I love you," I muttered softly, "I love you too,"

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes quickly. I was in a cold pool of sweat as I took in deep breaths trying to relax my body. My body was hot and the sweat was cold. My heart pounded as my blood ran around in my body. I tried to catch my breath as I sat up only to get a stabbing pain on my hip and down to my leg.

Jumping up, I let the cramp ride out in my leg as it was stiff. I took a deep breath as I sat down; it was only a little after midnight. One nightmare and one leg cramp, I sat down on the edge of the bed as I rubbed my stomach. I rolled back to my side, as I couldn't even stand to be on my back anymore. My eyes glanced at Troy's peaceful face, as I couldn't even take it.

I stroked Troy's arm as my leg was stiff and I let my arms stretch out. I reached out as I touched Troy softly as he shifted and shook his head. His shirt had drifted to the floor as he then opened his eyes. He glanced at me before jumping, "Jesus," he muttered, "You scared me. Why are you awake?" he asked softly, he rolled onto his side as he got close. The kicks began to roll, as they didn't stop.

"Another nightmare." I whispered. Troy sighed as he pushed some of my hair out of the way. "Can we get rid of the pillow for just a few minutes?" he asked as he adjusted another lock of hair. I nodded as he picked it up and pushed it away as he then gathered me into his arms. He stroked my arm as I closed my eyes. "Why can't I just sleep?"

"Well we don't have to get up in the morning," he said with a smile, I tucked my head underneath of his chin. "Good Lord, I can feel her kicking from here." I laughed quietly as I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. "That's my girl," I laughed quietly as I squeezed him.

"Go to sleep okay," he kissed my forehead as he returned the pillow. He only pulled himself closer to me as he placed his head right next to mine. He pulled his hand through mine as he stroked my forehead. "I love you," he whispered quietly, I smiled, "I love you too,"

* * *

"Troy!" I said laughing; he kissed my neck until he worked down to my belly. "The baby needs love too!" he claimed, I shook my head as I pushed him off. Once I had fallen asleep last night it was a very sound night until about seven. I then sat up and turned on the TV. Troy slept a little longer as I was in and out of sleep until about nine thirty when we both decided to get up.

"I have to get ready," I claimed, "Boo," he said as he kissed my lips softly. I laughed as I hugged him his fingers stroked my belly. "The baby girl doesn't want to go anywhere."

"You just don't want to go shopping but im pretty sure our baby girl does." Troy laughed as he rolled over onto his back, "I need to start doubling my income to support two females."

"Don't hate."

Troy shook his head, "I am in trouble," he said laughing, I rolled out of bed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hey you wanna shower together, conserve water?" he asked, I laughed as I shook my head. "Oh Troy," I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom. "Not today. Make sure we have everything for Liam." Troy rolled his eyes as he got up, "Sure thing baby girl."

I showered in a normal pace, trying to shave but my baby bump got in the way. I took in a large breath as I finished and got out. I pulled on a pair of shorts only for them not to fit very well. I struggled to button them as I pulled on a tank top as the world would probably find out I was pregnant today.

Troy was jogging up the stairs, "I'll be down in about fifteen minutes," he said as he came over and brushed his lips against mine. My wet hair touched my back as I nodded, "Okay, I am going to grab some food and call Taylor."

He nodded as we separated. Going downstairs I found some eggs and toast already cooked and ready. I smiled, as I loved that man. I ate as I called Tay, "Hello,"

"Hey how is my little guy?"

"Great! He has a bundle of energy this morning! Chad took him out for a run with our new stroller."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Chad must be excited to have a new running buddy."

Taylor laughed, "I had my first craving this morning,"

"Really?"

"Yea," she sighed, "Eggs," I laughed, "They can get weird, don't worry."

"I don't want them to get weird because that means I am like Chad." I giggled, "Oh Lord, okay," the water turned off as I pushed away from the counter. "I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up as I washed my dishes and started the dishwasher. "Mmm…" Troy's arms wrapped underneath of my belly as he pressed his face into my back. "Tomorrow, Chad worked up a game of basketball at the Laker's gym. I told him you would go."

"Oh I love you." I smiled as I turned and pecked him on the lips. "You ready? Do we have everything?" Troy nodded, "I put it all into the car already." We both walked out as he slipped his hand into mine as he pressed me up against the car gently as he pushed my chin up as he kissed me slowly. I smiled as I hugged him tightly, "Ready to shop?" Troy groaned but then laughed, "Yea, I guess so."

We separated as we backed out of the car, "I want to do white furniture and some more pink."

"So we can't just use Liam's brown?" he asked, "No," I told him, "This will be the last set we buy though, okay?" Troy sent me a look as I shrugged, "Liam hasn't grown out of his stuff yet and I am not going to rush him out. I was thinking around two we can start the move to a big boy bed maybe later since we will have a two month old."

Troy sighed, "I need a bonus,"

"Troy, come on, you make plenty of money for all of this. I don't go and buy the most expensive stuff."

"I know, I know,"

"I was thinking also, we could just get a double stroller. So Liam can have a place to sit and we don't have to,"

"Yea, that probably is a good idea."

Troy flickered on the turn signal as he switched lanes before exiting the high way. He drove the quick five minutes to the Danforth's house as the garage was lifted. Troy and I both got out as we walked into the garage. Troy knocked on the door softly as he then pushed it open. We walked up the set of stairs and then through the kitchen as we peered around to see Liam playing with Chad.

Liam giggled as he turned to hide his face and then Chad would scare him. He giggled and Troy laughed. Chad turned as he gave us a smile. Liam turned our way as he then jumped up and down. He giggled as he came running towards us as Troy picked him up swiftly and tossed him into the air.

"Hey there big guy,"

He giggled as he then reached his hand out for me; I took him as I kissed his cheek. "Hey there, did you have fun?"

He laughed as Chad leaned against the chair, as he was still sweaty and gross. Taylor came down the stairs as she moaned, "Man, stairs are hard." I laughed as I went over to hug her and then I sighed. "Liam, you ready to go?"

"No!"

Troy and Chad laughed, "Do you want to go shopping?" Liam stuck out his tongue, Troy laughed, "Oh he learns fast."

I shoved Troy gently as he laughed, "Alright, we will see you guys later tonight."

"Don't forget the ice cream!"

"I wont!" I yelled back at them, we walked downstairs as Liam began to mumble about many different things. I laughed as Troy buckled him in and we both got in. Troy pulled out of the driveway as Liam yawned and he played with his hands.

It was a quiet ride as we pulled into the Babies R' us parking lot. A smile crossed my lips as I looked at Troy. "I will try to make this painless, I promise." Troy turned off the car, "Uh huh,"

"Troy," I complained, he gave me a smile as he leaned forward. "It's hot, come on." He leaned forward to peck my lips softly. He unbuckled Liam as he pulled a baseball cap over his head, as it was the shining bald with little hairs poking out.

I picked up my purse as the baby kicked my stomach and Troy met me in the middle as he laced our fingers together. Liam on his hip as we both ducked our heads as paparazzi was mulling around, as Target and some other stores were right here.

It was common for stars to shop around, Troy wasn't a Hollywood star but he was known by all of the Hollywood stars. Once we made it inside, as it seemed safe, we walked around as I pointed things out. Liam and Troy bonding and not paying any attention to me. Which was fine, they were both happy in their little world, as I was happy in my little world with my baby girl.

Troy and I picked out the white furniture that we both liked. We had bought it and were going to have it delivered to our house. "Oh Troy," I stopped at the strollers as I pointed one out.

"Brie, it has to be naturel color. Not pink."

I sighed as I glanced at Liam; I then walked down a few as I then pointed to a black one. "This one." It was a double stroller, the front would be the infant car seat and then in the back would be Liam. I smiled softly as Troy nodded, "I like it." We asked a sales worker to get it down as we tested it out. Troy set Liam down into the back as he leaned his head over.

"Here," the snapped a car seat in to make it work as we both liked it and we put that onto our slab type cart. "How much more do we need?" Troy complained Liam was half asleep as he was leaning against Troy. "A car seat,"

"I will do the clothes shopping without you," Troy laughed, "How many clothes does this girl need?" I threw him a glance, "How many times did we change your son?" I asked him, he laughed, "Okay, fair enough but that is not what I want to do with you."

I laughed quietly as we walked down to the car seats as it only took me a few seconds. It was grey with a deep purple, yellow, pink, light pink, cream, and a few different shades of purple and grey. It was adorable. "That one." I said pointing to it, Troy looked at it, "Not pink, I am impressed."

I smiled, "It's cute and it's different."

"I thought we were only buying a new cover?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows, my cheeks burned as he laughed as he shook his head. He leaned forward as he kissed my cheek. "Your face was priceless." I laughed quietly as he shrugged and closed his eyes. "I don't care, just get it because it is…cute." I squealed as he helped me put it on the cart as I was given Liam.

We grabbed a few blankets and bottles as we proceeded to checkout. "I want her nursery done before you leave in September."

"Okay,"

"Sooner the better." Troy nodded his head, "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course." He said with a big smile, I shook my head as we checked out. "I am going to go pull the car up okay?" I nodded as I tucked my head over top of Liam's head. I kissed his forehead as Troy pulled the car around. He came running in to grab the cart as I opened up Liam's door to buckle him in. I kissed his forehead as I finished his last buckle.

Stretching my arms out, Troy finished loading the back as we had attracted some attention but we left the parking lot before much could happen. "Hmm, what to do next?"

"Well I think Liam is in need of a nap and I am going to bake some cookies."

"You seem to have some more energy today." He told me as he got onto the highway. "Yea, I slept pretty well last night after I fell asleep." He gave a small smile as he turned the radio up a tad. He sang to the song as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "Liam has radiation Monday" I said with a sigh, "I don't know how ready I am for that to start up again."

Troy reached over to pick up my hand, "Three weeks and we are done with this."

"I hope."

"Brie," his voice stressed my name, "This is over. They got it all and we are going to keep such a great eye on this that nothing is going to happen to him." I turned my head slightly to see him sleeping in his car seat. His hat had fallen off slightly as he was probably hungry as well. Poor kid.

His face had shrunk and he seemed smaller but he was growing again. He seemed to have lost some weight but was beginning to become his healthy weight once more. I took a breath as I turned back to face the road. "He will be okay."

"I know I will just worry forever now. I don't know what to do if something happened."

"Good. Because nothing will happen."

I squeezed Troy's hand as he pulled up to the house. "Momma!" I turned around to see a sleepy Liam rubbing his eyes. "Yea buddy?"

"I hungry."

"Snack?"

Taylor had given him lunch since we had been so late to pick him up so a snack would hopefully due him some good. He nodded as I got Liam out; I took him upstairs and put him into his high chair as I gave him a handful of some snacks as I kissed his forehead. The baby girl kept kicking as I tried to help Troy but Troy wouldn't let me.

I finally gave up as I began to start making the cookie batter as Liam began to cry. He reached his arms up as he was at a breaking point. I picked him up and I kissed his temple. "You ready for a good solid."

"No nap," he whispered as he yawned, I giggled as I took him upstairs and I placed him into his crib. He rubbed his eyes as I gave him his pacifier and I covered him up with his blanket.

* * *

Troy knocked on the door as Liam gave me his big smile. Troy then twisted the knob as we walked into Sharpay and Zeke's apartment. Licking my lips we all greeted on another as I set him down onto the floor. Bentley was in a playpen nearby as he was already eight months old.

Liam crawled around before Troy laid down some of his toys and gave him some food. Sharpay hugged me, "Oh Gabs," we hadn't seen her since we had left as tears were in her eyes. "I can't believe everything you went through! I so wish we could have been able to come down."

"It's okay Shar, I don't know how many more people could have fit into that tiny room." She gave me a soft smile, "How is he doing?"

"Fantastic. He is becoming stronger but the radiation slowly drains him of energy." She frowned as I shrugged, "Anyways, you look beautiful!" she said with a grin, "Thanks!"

"How is Bentley?" I asked her, "Good, growing, getting too big." A smile crawled over my lips as I nodded, "I know that feeling." Taylor smiled as she walked in, "There is my handsome boy," my eyes wondered to Liam as Troy walked in, a beer already in his hand. "Here," he gave me a water as I thanked him. "I'll be out back with Zeke and Chad if you need me okay?"

"Yea,"

He nodded as he walked off, his hand squeezing my hip. Bentley cooed as he walked away as Troy stopped, "Bentley," he said, he set down his beer as he picked him up and held him. Bentley giggled as Troy played with him for a few moments as Liam then cried.

He crawled over to Troy as he sat down, his hands in the air crying. "Aw bud," we all laughed as Liam was in tears, he bent down to pick up Liam with Bentley in one arm in Bentley in the other.

"Here let me see Bentley," I said, Troy handed me Bentley as Liam tears soaked onto Troy's shirt. "Troy, what the hell did you do?" Chad walked in with a lazy smirk, "Well don't pick up the wrong kid around here or the other will become jealous." Troy fired back, we all laughed as Bentley giggled as Taylor played with him behind my back. "So I am going to put him down and I don't know how well he is going to like you holding him."

I laughed as I handed him off to Taylor as Liam sniffled, "Daddies boy,"

"Jealous."

"Daddy can't have no one else," Troy rolled his eyes as he picked up his beer and kissed my forehead before walking out. I sighed as I sat down on the couch and rubbed my stomach for a minute. I closed my eyes softly as Taylor put down Bentley. "Man, you look exhausted."

I opened my eyes as I sat up straighter. My leggings drifted down as my button up shirt covered my butt and didn't hide my baby bump very well. "So when are we going to tell her?" I asked Taylor, Sharpay perked up, "Tell me what?"

Taylor giggled, "I don't know, how do you want to tell her."

"I think she needs one of the cookies I made." I got up from the couch as I walked in to grab the little box I had made as I gave it to her.

* * *

Troy's POV

I leaned against the deck as I let my beer sit on the railing. "Once our lease is up, we are going to find a house big enough for a family of five." Zeke said with a smile, I gave him a smile, "There is a house down the street from us for sale."

"Dude, you live in the multi millionaire area…" I laughed and shook my head, "It's a cheaper house and I live in the middle of nowhere, aren't you becoming a mulit millionaire?" I asked him with a look, he laughed, as did Chad. "Yea, sure,"

"Zeke, your restaurant is a huge hit. The next one is going up,"

"I know, I know," he sighed as he stepped back from the grill and took a drink of his beer. "I am just trying not to get cocky. The money isn't right there for us."

"Well guess what, it will be."

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I just hope you all realize how lucky you are."

"I count my blessings each day." Chad put in, "If I am going to support Gabi, hell, I better be counting my blessings." Chad and Zeke laughed, "Oh man, so what do we know?" he asked, I bowed my head a little as I twirled my beer in my hands as I laughed. "Well what do you want to know?" I asked as I looked up at him. Zeke laughed, "Did you and Gabi find out what you are having?"

I nodded my head as Chad smirked, "Oh buddy," Chad said whistling, I laughed as I nodded, a smile crossing my lips. "Oh buddy is right," I said with a laugh, "Another boy?" Zeke asked I couldn't contain my smile. "A little girl," I said, Zeke laughed, "Oh hell, wait until Sharpay finds out." A squeal erupted from the house as we all laughed. "I think she did."

"Guys, we may have another kid here before too long,"

"Watch you all have boys," I said with a point, Zeke's eyes widened, "I am pretty sure we would have a basketball team until we had a girl, hell a baseball team." I laughed and shook my head. "I am cutting Gabi off at like three."

"Uh huh, I am betting you'll have two kids graduated from high school and you'll have an unexpected kid." I threw a glare, "Not funny,"

"Sex addicts," Chad coughed, I shoved him as his beer splashed to the ground. "Jesus, Bolton," I rolled my eyes, "We are not sex addicts." I muttered, "Uh huh, that's why you seem to have kids."

"Maybe we wanted kids."

"Maybe you two don't know how to keep your hands off each other." Zeke suggested I took a small drink of my beer. "There will be no surprise children, we use heavy protection." I declared "And why in the hell does it matter to you?"

Zeke and Chad laughed as I pouted. "Aw, Troy boy is pissed."

"Troy," I looked up at the glass to see Gabi sitting there. "Liam keeps saying dada," I sighed as I nodded; I set my beer down as I walked forward. Gabi was standing there, "So I guess Sharpay liked her news?" She nodded with a laugh. "Yea, she really did. Of course she now wants a girl and then we told her she will forever have boys because she wants a girl so bad."

I laughed and nodded, "That's what we told Zeke, which of course he seems okay with that." She gave me a smile as I walked in to see Liam as he grinned and came crawling over to me. I picked him up, "Come on, let's go out back with the boys."

Going back outside, he pulled on Chad's hair. Liam giggled as I shook my head, "Man, I would have hated to be your dad."

"Why?" I questioned, "How many times did your dad catch you having sex."

"Once." I told them, "And don't bring that up with Gabi, I think she finally let it go." He laughed as I shook my head, I tossed Liam lightly as he smiled and giggled. "That is one of the best sounds in the world." I told Chad, "The laugh and then the smile,"

"I can't wait, only about three months left."

"Don't rush it and you're going to be in the same boat as me, you better pray that you are here when it happens or you are in hell of a lot of trouble." Chad gave me a look, "No really?" I shrugged, "Just saying."

"We need to start planning this stuff better. I mean really," I said, Zeke did some stuff on the grill. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

Gabi's POV

After laying Liam down in his crib, I kissed his forehead and then drifted a blanket over him as I walked out. Clasping the door shut behind me, I let out a long breath. Troy had been gone for majority of the day playing basketball and then he went out to eat with the guys. He had grabbed a few beers after that and that's the last thing I knew.

Liam and I had a low-key day, playing outside some, taking a swim in the pool. Playing with the animals, our toys, and naps. We both had a nap today, which was good since I didn't get any sleep last night. I rubbed my eye as I walked down and I pried open the door to the new nursery. The tan walls were soft as then the pink wall popped.

I flipped on the light as went over to where we would place the new crib, right up against the pink wall that had the funny little designs. It was adorable and perfect for such a little girl. I imagined the brown chair that we were going to buy later that I had found online.

I touched the wall softly as my eyes scanned over the letters on the wall. I rubbed my stomach softly with one hand as the sputter of kicks began; it wasn't weird to feel her kick at random moments. I rubbed my stomach softly as I turned around. I shut off the lights as I shut the door before going downstairs.

The garage door kicked open as I settled into the couch. I flipped open a magazine as the door to the garage to the house opened and shut. I heard his footsteps as he came walking into the living room. "Hey," I glanced up as I gave him a smile, "Hey," I told him; he collapsed down next to me, as I could smell the smoke and beer on him. "Hey so, you stink."

"I know, the beer smelled terrible. I can't believe that you are still awake." He whispered as he kissed my temple. "It's ten," I told him, "I can't believe you are home."

"I didn't want to go to bed, get into this deep sleep and then get a phone call that my husband can't make his way home." Troy laughed as he kissed me, "I am going to go take a shower because I can not stand the smell of myself."

"Yea, don't go waking up your son either. He didn't go down very easy and he is asleep now." Troy helped me up as he shut off a few lights but not all as we came to the stairs. He grabbed a towel and boxers as he went into the bathroom.

I got ready for bed myself as I climbed in, getting situated in bed. I pulled the covers up as the shower water seemed to continue to run for another good five or six minutes as it then twisted to a shut. The house settled underneath of it as I closed my eyes. His puttering around the bathroom came to a halt as he walked out and he shut off some lights as he climbed into bed right next to me.

He pulled the covers up and over as he put his face close to my, his nose rubbing my cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I said, as my eyes were no longer cooperating. I hugged my pillow as I snuggled into it. Troy touched my stomach for a moment, a satisfied hmp coming from his mouth as I smiled slightly before we both seemed to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update last week! I am hard at wor k with the new baseball Lovers! Yay. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yay! It's a girl! Be excited! Go ahead and submit names if you would like! I might use one of them! Love you all and I hope to have a chapter next week! But I have a lot of tests this week and PT plus practices SO let's cross our fingers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Move In Day

Chapter 15 – Move in Day

"Alright, all done," Liam shifted as the techs went in and grabbed him. He cried as it was Wednesday morning, I was exactly 22 weeks today and Liam was almost done with radiation. Only three weeks left.

Going to the hospital everyday had become a hassle. We spent most of the day down in LA. Hanging out with Taylor, Troy would go play basketball someday. Tonight we were going to take Liam to the LA Angels game. It was a beautiful day. Today's August day, it wasn't that hot. The sun would be down and we had some awesome seats.

I took a deep breath as they brought Liam back out to me. "Is today his big day?" I nodded, "He has scans today." Troy touched my back softly as the doctor nodded. He rubbed my shoulders and then he kissed the top of my head. Liam tucked his head underneath my chin as he shivered. He was getting anesthesia today to do his scans and then we were going to go to Taylor's so we could crash for several hours.

Tomorrow after radiation, we were moving Jenni into her dorm room. We had bumped up radiation to nine and then we were going to UCLA to move Jenni in. I took a deep breath as Troy walked over; we went up and down a few sets of stairs before we came to radiology. A guy greeted us as they took Liam. They changed him into a gown as he cried. I kissed his forehead softly as I held his hand. I remember almost a month ago when we did this. When it was ten times scarier and I thought he was dying.

Troy laughed as a doctor said something that I had missed. Troy sat down next to Liam as he pulled my pregnant body onto his lap. We both stayed with Liam until he was out. "We will only be about an hour and fifteen minutes." We nodded as they took him off as Troy sighed. "An hour and fifteen minutes of nothing. I wish MRI was faster," Troy whispered.

"Well I wish we didn't have all of these medical bills."

"Well, I will be back in the Laker uniform next month."

I groaned as I leaned into Troy. "You will be gone for three weeks."

"Radiation will be over."

"I know, I just, I hate those three weeks. Those are the worst."

"Are schedule is pretty good this year. We don't play on Thanksgiving or Christmas." He said with a smile, "We got the day off on Christmas Eve and Christmas day and then on Thanksgiving we get Thanksgiving and the day after off."

A smile spread across my lips, "That's awesome. You'll be here for our baby girls first Christmas." He smiled as he leaned in to press his lips against mine. "Yea and I will be here for her birth."

"You better be." I told him with a warning glance. "I will be," he said holding his hands up. "Also, we are not going away for a long period of time. We might have a week when we aren't home but that's it. We might be gone for two days and then a break and then home."

"Awesome." I said, "Sounds like they have a great schedule this year."

"It's a good one."

"Sharpay and Zeke decided to get married on February 2nd," I told him, Troy nodded, "They were going to December weren't they?"

"Yea, and then they realized how busy that month was for everybody. So they moved to February." Troy nodded as he pressed his lips against my temple. He rubbed my belly with his hands as he then he sighed. "So what names do you like?"

"Madison, Kate, Julianne, Lauren, Charlotte, Brooklyn, Casey, Emily, Emma," I rattled of more names as he laughed, "Well we can give her one huge long name." he suggested. I giggled, "We really should," I said as I pulled on his collar. He laughed, "The press would have a great time with that one." I giggled, "We should release this big long name and let them type it up and then be like just kidding."

Troy sucked in a laugh as he nodded, "That would be funny." He kissed me softly as he sighed. "How do you think Liam is going to change? Do you think he will stay the same and be the little boy we know,"

"I think he will just become protective and supportive of his sister."

"I love having a boy first and they aren't that far apart so he can look after her in high school." I smiled as I rubbed his hand with my thumb. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Troy and I both looked up. A smiling doctor greeted us with a look. "Liam is awake and asking for his mommy." I smiled as I stood up and grabbed Troy's hand. They lead us back to his room as he was sitting up drinking something. A nurse was by his side as he was waking up from his little nap we liked to call it.

"Hey there big guy, did you have a good nap?" I asked him as I brushed back some of his hair. "No," he grumbled, the nurse gave him a cookie and he smiled. I kissed his forehead as I sat down. "We are going to get the discharge papers," the nurse said. Troy let's his hand run over the top of his head. "Do you want to go home and take a nap?"

He nodded as he leaned against Troy. He wasn't hooked up to anything so Troy picked him up. Liam buried his head into his neck as I walked over to kiss his forehead. He smiled and he tried to give me a bit of his cookie. I smooshed it into my mouth as he giggled, "This has been the best moment he has woken up."

"Yea, it has been." The nurse came back as she gave me the papers. Troy was the lead signature so he transferred Liam to my arms as we walked out of my room. I pressed my lips against his temple as he played with my hair. Once Troy was done he smiled as we walked out. Liam babbled against my shoulder, as we would get his scans revealed to us next week.

Next time we did scans would be after radiation. If the tumor weren't completely gone then we would have to look at something else, as Radiation didn't work. He had said the cancer hadn't spread past his brain and they had gotten the whole tumor saying nothing was left. Hopefully that was still the case as he had his blood work taken.

We walked out of the hospital, shielding Liam from the growing number of cameras we pushed past them and we got into the car. I slid into the back with Liam as I buckled him in tightly. Troy had started the car as we backed out of the hospital. Troy drove the back roads to Taylor's house. We pulled into their driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I got Liam out who was almost sleeping again.

"How about some lunch before nap?" I asked him. I shuffled out with Troy guiding the way. "No nap," he whispered, "Yes nap," Troy laughed as he pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head. He entered the Danforth house and we walked in. I could smell food as we walked up the stairs. "She is trying to kill me Troy!" Troy laughed. He took off the sunglasses and laid them down onto the table.

I walked in to see Taylor cooking away. She was gaining closer weeks as she only had about nine weeks left before their baby girl was born. I sighed as Taylor turned to give a smile. "Is somebody ready to eat?"

"Liam is," I sat him down onto the table. My fingers held onto him. Taylor brought over a dozen different things and I had Liam sit in my lap as he put food in his mouth. Taylor began to feed Troy as well. Liam began to slow down; he then began to fuss, his body growing tired. I looked over at Taylor. "What room do you want him laying in?"

"Our room is fine," Taylor, said, "My pregnancy pillow is in there so you can lay him in-between."

"I hate that pillow," I heard Chad whispered, "Oh hell, I know." Troy responded, I giggled and I went upstairs as Liam lay down. He whimpered, his hands reaching out. I lay down as I brushed his hair away from his forehead. "What?"

"Sleepy," he whispered. He turned his head. I nodded as I felt my eyelids fluttering. Liam gripped his hand around my finger and I kissed his forehead.

* * *

Troy's POV

After twenty minutes of not seeing Gabi return, I got up off the table and I walked to Chad and Taylor's bedroom. I peered in to see Gabi lying with Liam, her eyes were closed and I backed out quietly. It had been an early morning with Liam who didn't feel good. She had held him in his rocking chair until he fell back asleep.

She had woke up in a cold sweat at one point and then she just didn't have the best night. I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair, as Taylor seemed to be napping on the couch herself. Her body turned and eyes closed. I walked in to find Chad sitting at the table. He was reading over some stuff, my eyes glanced at him. "All of the women seem to be sleeping."

"Is Liam out?" Chad asked without even looking up. "Yup. He wasn't feeling well last night. His doctor said it was probably an effect of the radiation," I rubbed my face with my hands. "I never imagined this."

"What parent does think about that?" Chad asked me, "I would never think about that?" I shrugged, "People who fear everything." I told him, he laughed and I played with the napkin holder in front of me. "Troy is it hard?" I glanced up, "Hard what?"

"Being a first time parent." My eyes looked up to his and I shrugged, "I guess. I mean it isn't easy, it's more difficult when you come to a point like that and you don't know what to do." My fingers massaged my temples as I felt like I had a permeate headache sometimes. "You are about to be a dad for two." I laughed. "Yea, a dad to two. That's something to be scared about. I think having a first kid is easy it's the next part that's hard."

"Did you imagine your life like this?" Chad asked me, "Like what?"

"Like this." He motioned around, my lips pursed I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I imagined it with Gabi and I couldn't imagine it with anybody else. Did I imagine Liam or the next baby on the way at the crisp age of twenty-four? No, probably not. I for sure would change that if I could, I still want how it all turned out except for the fact our age but besides that, I love it."

"Yea, the kids thing was a bit early."

I shrugged, "We can support a family. I think that's all that matters."

"Well I was surprised you and Gabi didn't have a kid in high school." I threw a glare at Chad as he laughed. "I was kidding. I didn't expect you to have a kid because well I only thought my sex life existed but damn, once college hit. Jesus, I thought you and Gabi never stopped." I laughed as I traced a pattern in the table. "Doesn't it seem crazy we are both married?"

"A little bit. I can remember when we were little boys. We would sit in front of the TV for hours playing video games." A smile placed over my lips, a nod coming from my head. "The only thing I like is that I won't be the old dad." I commented, "That's about it."

"Well you will just until baby number ten." I laughed and I then stopped, "Hell no, we are not having ten kids. I am thinking three."

"Bam, Bam, Bam?" Chad questioned, "No, I am thinking not until Liam is five or something. I want to wait a little while."

Chad shrugged, "Whatever. Liam is a cute kid and everybody is going to love him."

"Of course they will!"

Chad laughed, "Man, I feel like old men."

"I think we need another guys night soon." Chad commented, "If Gabi wasn't having a rough time. We are moving in Jenni tomorrow, are you helping?"

"I think so. You requited me." I nodded as I folded my arms out across the table. I lay my head down, "You will always be tired. No matter what you do you will always be tired." Chad nodded and he yawned, "I am already tired," he said with a long yawn. "Me too dude, Liam was up a lot last night not feeling well."

"Aw, are you guys going to freak out ever time he is sick?"

"No, well I am not going to but I think Gabi might. She was freaking out last night." I rubbed my forehead, "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he was sicker."

"Why would you think that?" Chad asked I shrugged my shoulders. "Why would you think about not having what you have today?" Chad nodded as he pursed his lips. "I guess that's true. I just, there are some things we think about."

"I wondered if it would have torn Gabi and I apart or if the baby and Liam would have saved us."

"You both would have been fine." I nodded as I took a breath. My eyes wondered to the clock, "Do you want to go play some hoops?" Chad smiled and nodded, "Yea, let's go."

Chad and I went out to the basketball court as we bounced the ball several times. We passed the ball around and slam ducked it a few different times. He laughed and we horsed around on the basketball courts like we did back when we were fifteen.

My laugh escaped my mouth, Chad busted out into laughter when I went up to shoot the ball. It circled the rim before falling in, "Winner!" I yelled, "Cheater!" Chad yelled back. I laughed and pushed Chad away. "You are such a sore loser."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Waking up from a nap was sometimes the hardest part of a day. I rolled onto my back only to find it uncomfortable. I then went to sitting up, I began to rub my eyes as Liam was still sleeping next to me. It had been two hours since I had laid both of us down.

Getting out of bed, I ran my fingers through my hair, my eyes watering as I took a few steps. It had become difficult to wear contacts as they hurt and my vision seemed to be getting worse. I rubbed them harder, my feet moving around as I made it to the kitchen to hear Chad and Troy talking. "Aw, there is my sleepyhead." I looked up to see Troy sitting at the table.

I yawned as he pushed back his chair and patted his lap. I walked over and I sat down into his lap, my head pressing into his neck. "Hey there," he said with a smile, he kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes once more. "Taylor is still passed out on the couch." Chad said his fingers were tangled in his fluffy hair. I let my eyes flutter close again, my belly pressed against Troy's.

"Man, you are tired." Troy whispered quietly into my ear. "Just a little bit." I responded, "You should have stayed in bed if you wanted more sleep." I yawned as he said this to me. "I know but I don't like laying in bed all day."

"Brie, you were up all night with Liam." He said into my ear, "I know, I know," I brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. "You need a hair cut," my eyes glanced into his. "I know I am making an appointment next week."

"Good." He smiled as he brushed his lips against my forehead. "Momma?" I turned my head to see Liam standing there with his blanket. He was rubbing his eyes as he came running towards Troy and I. I twisted in Troy's lap as he climbed up onto our lap. "Hey there big guy." He yawned as he buried his head into my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"A Bolton sandwich, the bread is the males and the females in the middle." I threw a smile at Chad who snapped a picture. I laughed as Liam looked up as he kissed my chin. "I wove you momma."

"I wove you too Liam,"

I snuggled up against him, his head tucked underneath of my chin. Troy laughed as he kissed my ear. "Okay, I am thinking we all need to get up off of Daddy." Liam giggled when he looked up at Troy. "Yea, I am talking about you." Liam giggled again as he got down and I got up. He hugged on my knee as I looked at the clock. It was close to four with a seven o clock game tonight.

Troy moaned when he got up. I shook my head, my hand touching the top of Liam's head. Taylor came walking into the room a yawn running through her mouth. "Goodness, we should just run a house of yawning." Chad said with a laugh. "We could power it." I told him, he laughed and nodded, "Sure can."

"Are you guys going to grab dinner before you go up there?"

"No. Why would we go to a ball park and not get ball park food!" Troy said, "I don't know," Chad said with a laugh, "Why wouldn't you?" Chad shook his head as he went behind Taylor and held her. He tucked his face into her neck and rubbed her lower stomach.

"Thirty weeks?" I asked her, she nodded with a big smile. "Only ten weeks left!"

"That's awesome! Are you sixteen weeks out?"

"Eighteen." I said

"Man, I just want to not be pregnant."

"It's okay. I want some more time with Liam." Liam looked up at me when I said his name. His eyes looking into mine, I smiled at him when I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He leaned against me and I rubbed his hair. "I could see that." We all moved to the living room and hung out as we talked about tomorrow. Chad and Troy talked about tonight's game and how jealous Chad was.

It had been a while since I had attended a baseball game, to be honest, I was a lover of baseball players but I could only support Troy in what he loves. I sighed softly as I rubbed my fingers against my forehead.

I took a deep breath as Troy put his hand on my knee, rubbing it back and forth.

* * *

"Let's go Angels!" Liam clapped as people yelled around us. We were in a booth upstairs. I leaned in my chair, my eyes surveying the field. They were playing the Toronto Blue Jays.

"Liam, look," Troy, pointed something out to Liam. Liam looked over as he giggled, "Mr. Bolton," Troy turned; he was bent down next to Liam. It had to have been an important man as Troy quickly stood. He was unbalance for a moment before he stuck out his hand. "Yes," the guy smiled as he shook Troy's hand. "Some of the players would love to meet you and your family after the game tonight if you think that would be possible."

Troy blinked, "Oh well," he turned towards me, "If my wife and son are up for it,"

"Totally, "I said with a grin, the young man laughed, "Alright! I will send somebody up after the game to get you guys," Troy thanked him as he turned back to Liam. "I get to meet some of the Angels," Troy said with a grin on his lips. "You forget you are a Laker."

"I know but I get to meet Trout, Trumbo, Pujols, Weaver," Troy kept gushing about the players, I laughed and I watched the game. They were winning by two at the moment when they did the 7th inning stretch.

Liam walked up to me as he laid his head down in my lap. "You tired baby born?" I asked him, he shrugged as he whined. "Do you need a diaper change?" I asked taking a whiff of him.

He shrugged his shoulders again, "Troy do you want to take him to change his diaper or me?"

"Oh I was,"

"It's fine, I can do it I was just making sure you didn't need to see the inside of the bathroom."

He laughed, "No, but thanks for asking." I nodded when I picked Liam up, swinging him up and over my shoulder. He giggled and I grabbed the backpack when I walked out to the bathroom. I pushed open the door as I went into the furthest back. I lay open the changing table when I laid Liam down. He still looked pretty tired, my eyes bored into his.

He giggled; I began to unhook his diaper from around his waist. His smile was radiant, his eyes wide. A happier Liam than I have seen in the past few weeks. I kissed his forehead after changing his diaper. He curled his fingers around my hand. "You ready to watch the end of the baseball game?"

"Basball!" he cheered, I laughed, "Yes, baseball," he giggled as he placed a kiss on my cheek. Troy had tugged on an Angel's hat when we took a family picture for his Instagram account. He was wearing it backwards; I could only imagine an older looking boy, something more like Troy with that same baseball hat. A grin pressed over my lips.

I set Liam back down into a chair. Troy was nursing a beer; his eyes over looked the field. He cheered on the team loudly as they were winning into the top of the ninth. They just needed three more outs before the game was over.

Liam clapped his own hands when Troy did. Troy was trying to teach him about the baseball world but Liam only wanted to talk about the ball. He kept playing with his hat and when the ball was hit he would follow it with his eyes.

A giggle would leave his mouth, he then cheered with Troy. They would high five as I felt tears in my eyes. They were best friends already; I loved how they interacted with Liam only being 17 months old.

I felt choked up as Troy glanced at Liam. A smile curved over Troy's lips before he turned his attention back to the game. I wiped away a tear I went over to them. I joined them for the last out, we all high fived one another and the door opened.

"Mr. Bolton," Troy turned, the man from earlier was back. "We would like to take you to the locker room now." Troy smiled as he picked up Liam; Liam laid his head down onto Troy's shoulder.

Troy then grabbed my hand as we walked out together. They lead us down a hall and then through an elevator before taking us to the bottom level. The man opened the door with a pass as I could hear things that sounded like the Laker locker room except it was louder there were more boys.

"Go ahead," he let us enter the room as he followed. "Whoa, man, it's Troy Bolton!" Troy turned to see Mike Trout standing behind him. He had untucked his uniform and it was halfway unbuttoned.

I giggled softly as he was cute. _Very cute. _Troy smiled as he reached his hand out, "Mike,"

"Troy," Mike smiled up at Liam as he turned his head away. "Who is this little guy?" Mike asked as he touched Liam lightly. "Liam, can you tell him your name?" Troy asked Liam shook his head into Troy's shoulder as Mike laughed. "Hang on," He held up a finger as he went running back to his locker. A few of the other games came over to introduce themselves.

"Hey Liam, I have something for you." Mike came back as he scrawled his name onto a baseball and then he gave it over to Liam. Liam lifted his head as Mike gave him the baseball. Liam held it in his hands as he gave a smile, "Liam, what do you say?" I asked him; Mike turned towards me and then back to Liam. "

"Fanks!" he said, he squirmed to get down as Troy gently let him down. He then came over to me, "Momma!" he said showing me, I smiled as I nodded, "That's cool isn't it?" he nodded as his eyes glowed. Troy signed a few autographs.

"Wook!" he showed another guy as the guys laughed, "Yea, do you know what that is?" Liam looked at it as he smiled, "Basball!" he screeched, the group that had circled around laughed. "Yea! You're one smart kid!" Mark Trumbo had joined the group as Troy began to talk to a few of them.

"Think the Lakers can take it all the way this year?" one of them asked, Troy shrugged, "Maybe. I know we are all itching to get back onto that court though." The conversation carried as a few baseball girlfriends and wives came in. Liam was going around showing his new toy to everybody. Some of the other guys signed it and they gave fist bumps to Liam.

Troy went looking for my hand after a while; I slipped my hand into his as he kissed my temple. Liam was running around with Mike as he was laughing. His hat had fallen off for only questions to be asked that Troy had answered only for the guys to give him more stuff.

"Here," Mike was short of breath after playing with Liam. "A package of several different games. They are used for family but you can have them. There are several different games in there and if you can't make one give them to friends. If you come let me know and I'll have somebody escort you guys down here." Mike had signed something and then stuffed it into an envelope.

"Man, thanks," Troy smiled as he peered in. "I will get you some court side Laker's tickets in return." He gleamed, "You don't,"

"Trust me, with a baby on the way my wife won't be at many events." I blushed, his attention turned back to me. "Congrats," he said, "I need to go change and get ready for our night out but I had a blast and Liam is a great kid."

A smile-crossed Troy's lips, "Yea, I know." Mike laughed as Liam followed him down, he was looking tired but he was up with keeping up with these guys. Troy said bye to some other ones before he chased Liam. I was holding Liam's light jacket and the envelope. Troy snuck up on Liam as his screech filled the room, a burst of laughs and then Liam's noticeable laugh came from there.

I smiled; Troy was holding Liam and his very full baseball of signatures. "You ready to go home?" I asked him, he shook his head. "Aunt Jenni will be here tomorrow!" I cheered, "Jenni?" he cried, and Troy nodded with a laugh. "Yea, Jenni and Grandma and Grandpa." We walk out of the locker room as we were taken to our car. "Yay!" Liam cheered with a happy look.

Troy held him we got into the car. Once Liam was down, he was out within seconds. I climbed in next to Troy as he stroked my hand softly; we had not begun to back up yet as we both sat there. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. "I love you too." He kissed me for a few moments a big smile crossing his features. "That was fun."

"Liam had a blast."

"Oh man, his smile tonight was golden."

I smiled just thinking of his smile.

* * *

"No," I murmured, I buried my head into the pillow as Troy laughed. "Come on, we have to get to the hospital so we can get in and out."

"No." Troy climbed on top of me as he straddled my lap. I was on my side and I could feel his eyes on me. He wasn't putting that much pressure on my side. He lowered himself down to touch my temple with his lips. "Come on Brie," I kept my eyes closed longer; Troy stroked my hand as Liam wasn't even awake yet.

"Troy," I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes boring into his. "Yea?"

"I just want to sleep."

He gave me a soft smile, "I know you do but,"

"How about you go and do radiation and I will meet you down at UCLA after a while."

"Brie, you are,"

"Pregnant. Yes, yes, I am pregnant and the baby is demanding sleep." I whined softly. Toy sighed, he rolled over onto his side, he pulled me into his arms and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay." He whispered, "I guess I am going to make Liam breakfast and then get him up." I stroked Troy's arm lightly, "I love you," I whispered, "I love you too," he kissed me softly and then he sat up. "Get some sleep,"

"Thank you," I said

* * *

Troy's POV

After I finishing the pancakes, I climbed back up the stairs and into Liam's room. I stopped just outside of the door, my eyes looking down to the room right next door. I took a few steps over to open the door. The pink wall was the first thing you saw but the tan ones spoke loud.

The boxes for the crib, dressers, and other things that needed to be built were still sitting inside. That needed to be put together sometime this month, the whole nursery needed to be together before I left in September.

My fingers rubbed my jaw as I smiled. A new baby was on the way, it was going to shake up the world but it was going to happen. I was excited because of the fact it was a girl. I seemed to do well with girls but Liam was my best friend. I couldn't wait for him to be older.

Once he was older we could do everything. Right now, it was about protecting.

I moved out of the room and closed the door firmly behind me. I stretched my arms when I opened the door to Liam's room. I walked across the floor, my eyes peering over the crib. He was still asleep, his butt in the air as he was curled up in a ball.

I picked him up as I held him in my arms. I cradled him like when he was a baby. His eyes were closed; he turned his face into my shirt as he was just going to fall back asleep. "Liam," he shook his head, he kept his eyes closed and I smiled. Mother like son.

"Come on bud, I made you some pancakes and some other fun food."

Liam brought one fist up to his eye as he rubbed it. "Dada?"

"Yea buddy?" I brought him to lay his head on my shoulder. "Jenni?"

I smiled, "Yea, we have to go to the doctors but we will get to see Jenni afterwards."

"Okay." He was in a pair of footie PJ's with basketballs all over them. I took him downstairs and placed him in his high chair. He laid his head back down onto the high chair. I laughed; I could only imagine myself like that when I was a toddler.

I pulled apart the food and then I made a glass of milk in a Sippy cup. I took it over to him, "Come on buddy, you gotta eat." He lifted his head and he looked at me. His blue eyes sleepy and the look on his face told me he didn't have much energy today.

I made a mental note to pack a playpen or something for him to sleep in. I place the food in front of him; he picked up a piece of a pancake before throwing it. "Liam," I said in a low voice. He looked up at me, his blue eyes fighting.

He then picked up another piece to throw. Oreo was all over it as she chased each piece down. My jaw tightened, "Liam, stop it."

"No." he yelled, I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. "Come on Liam, just eat your breakfast okay?"

He shook his head as he began to cry. He rubbed his eyes and cried as I took a breath. I picked him up as I held him in my arms, trying to sooth him. To calm him down as he cried, it didn't take long to figure if Liam was going to have a good day or a bad day. He cried as he laid his head into my shoulder. "Mama," he whined, I contemplated if I should take him up to Gabi.

That would only be giving him what he wanted though and God, Gabi needed the sleep, and Liam's fingers gripped my shirt as I rocked him slightly. He was not in the mood for any of this today. "Okay, come on buddy, I will just grab you something else."

Liam and I were turning out of the kitchen when we ran into Gabi. Her glasses were perched on her face and her face looked worn, "What's wrong?" she cooed as she took Liam from my arms. He quieted once he touched her, she held him for a few minutes until he was almost back asleep.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her, "I could hear him crying from the room. Obviously somebody didn't want to get up this morning." She told me, she gave Liam back to me. "I guess I am going to go shower or something," I tugged on her elbow as she turned around. "Hey," a smile spread across her face. "What?"

"Go lay back down for a little while okay? I will call you in a little bit,"

"I think I am going to get into the shower, shave my legs to the best of my ability and take my time getting ready." I smiled; I bent over as I kissed the top of her head. "Okay well I am going to change your kid and grab something for him to eat. He wasn't having it this morning."

"Sounded like it." I turned my head with a smile. "Okay, you have an hour before you have to be at the hospital so go."

I got Liam ready into a pair of shorts and a UCLA shirt. He fussed for a moment until I got him comfy. "Alright, come on," I heaved him up onto my shoulder as he was worn from last night. I took him downstairs; I put him into his car seat buckling him up. He let his head fall to the side as I got him a juice and gave it to him. "Here ya go big guy," I then gave him a blanket before shutting the door.

I closed his door as I got into the drivers side before I remember to grab the pack n play. I chewed on my lip as I heaved it into the back.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I held the steering wheel of the car; I was half way to UCLA. Troy and Liam were already there as his doctor's appointment went by flawlessly. Troy had then grabbed some breakfast with Liam, as he was horribly hungry.

I took a deep breath, my eyes watering from the bright sun. Lucille, Jack, Carson's family, and Jenni were all up here. They had driven most of yesterday and stopped in a small town to sleep before finishing the trip today.

My lips were dry so when I pulled off the highway, I stopped at the local gas station. I grabbed several different drinks and snacks for Liam when the baby kicked hard. "Whew, come on baby girl. Work with me today." I whispered as I touched the bottom of my stomach. She kicked again as I tried not to feel frustrated.

The baby girl was something else, my eyes watered at another hard kick. My eyes were tired, as it was another night of no sleep. Taking a long deep breath, I got back into my car as we I pulled back out and went into the school parking lot. Troy had given me instructions on where her dorm room was. It was near my first one but two buildings over.

I pulled into the parking lot to see a small U-Haul plus Jack and Troy lifting something out of the back. I parked the car and got out. My white shorts were hugging my thighs as I wore my UCLA soft t-shirt.

I opened the door and planted my feet against the ground. Troy was standing right there, wiping his hands on his khakis. "Hey there beautiful," he kissed me as he embraced me into a hug. "Hi,"

"Liam, Jenni, and my mom are inside. Where you are going to be, I don't want to see you lifting a single finger." He told me, I glared at him, "Really Troy,"

"No, you can decorate set up, hell, I don't care nap on the couch but seriously, no lifting boxes."

I rolled my eyes, "Jack," Jack looked over his shoulder towards us. "He is right, don't be straining yourself." I looked upward as I nodded, "Whatever." Troy laughed; he then leaned over to kiss me.

"I think Liam wants to see you."

"You lied to me didn't you, it didn't go well."

Troy sighed, "I did, I didn't want you freaking. It came close to sedation."

"Okay," Troy kissed the top of my head once more, "We are done though until Monday."

"Two more weeks," I said with a sigh, "Two more weeks,"

I walked past as Jack hugged me, we were telling them all the sex tonight with a cake. Sharpay was going to bring it to us later; it was going to be a celebration cake with pink on the inside. I was giddy for them to know.

Taking a step inside, I let out a long breath. Jenni was talking and Lucille was saying something, "Hello!" I cheered, they both turned to look at me and a smile crossed my features. Jenni screeched as she came over to give me a big hug, "Hi!" she squealed, she smiled and then shook looked down at my belly. "Awh!" she touched it softly before Lucille came to give me a hug.

"Where is my little man?"

"Uh, he was in my room. He isn't the happiest today." Jenni said as she walked back to the room. I followed her, when Liam spotted me he reached his arms up and began to cry. "Oh man," I let out a long breath as I picked him up and cradled him against my chest.

"I told you, not happy."

"He is probably tired from yesterday and a long week of radiation." I kissed his temple; I then took him out to the living room as Jack and Troy were carrying in a dresser. I stepped out of the way as Troy and Jack were groaning of the weight before dropping it.

Troy took a breath; he came over as he kissed the top of Liam's head. "I have the pack n play in the car if you think he just needs a nap."

"I think he needs a lot more than a nap."

"I know, we probably shouldn't have moved up his appointment."

"He'll be back to himself Saturday." I told Troy, "Yea, I know."

"I'll grab his pack n play, we can set it up in Jenni's room for a bit."

"That means we can't work in there."

"You can work on the whole living room."

Troy and Jenni stared each other down for a moment, "Jenni, just for a little bit. We have this whole area." Jenni sighed and then nodded, "Fine," Troy walked out to grab the pack n play, I changed his diaper and then snuggled him up, as the room was a little cold. Troy came in and set it up in the matter of seconds. I laid him down as he cried breaking free of the blankets.

He sobbed, I picked him back up as he fell asleep within minutes. Once he was out, I kissed his forehead before laying him back down. He lay back quietly; Troy and I crept out of the room. Once we clasped the door shut, I already felt drained. My energy was at a zero right now.

"Goodness, Gabi, you look like Liam." I could feel Troy's glance all over my body. "I'm not sleeping too well already. It's been rough. I had really bad heartburn last night."

"Oh honey," I rubbed my cheek with my finger, "Yea, this has not been an easy go around with the pregnancy."

"Apparently."

"Gabs, you don't have to be here. Troy invited us all to dinner tonight. Really, you and Liam both look like you could use hours of sleep."

"Jenni, I,"

"Will be here for the next nine months." She said, "Let Troy do all the heavy lifting. There isn't much he is going to let you do anyways." I glanced back at the room. "I'll let Liam sleep for a while and then I'll go, far enough?" Jenni smiled and nodded, "Yea, very fair."

I began to help Jenni put together her little kitchen. Carson came sweeping through about halfway. She giggled as he held onto her, he kissed her temple, "Looking good for somewhere," Troy had walked in; Carson stopped midsentence and gave a big smile to Troy. "I'm installing cameras," Troy muttered, "Troy," I said throwing him a glance.

"Fine, fine," Carson laughed as Jenni blushed a deep red.

I shoved Troy slightly, he laughed, "Be lucky you are pregnant."

"You tell me that all the time."

"Yea, because," Troy stopped mid sentence as he just shook his head. "The things you do to me and the things I would do to you." He said his head was shaking as he walked out. I laughed with Jenni, Carson trying not to laugh. "I don't know what's wrong with him most of the time." Jenni laughed again, we finished putting together her kitchen as I yawned.

"You should probably take Liam home so you can get a nap."

"Oh trust me, he will nap. These days he could probably sleep all day." I peeked into the room, my head in first then I walked over to his pack n play. I picked him up; he whined for a moment, "Do you wanna go home?" I asked him, he didn't do or say anything.

I carried him out of the room as I sat down on the couch. Jenni came over and tried to get Liam to talk to her. "Jen, leave him alone." Carson said sitting down below me. "I know, I should leave him alone but really, look how cute he is?" A pout came over Jenni's face as Troy laughed. "Brie, are you going to take him home?"

"Yea, he is pretty tired today." Troy kissed both of our foreheads and then he led us out to the car. Troy buckled Liam into his car seat, "I will bring the pack n play back. I will be home at about five to start dinner okay?"

He kissed me lips softly and then he came back again with a rougher kiss. My arms circled around his neck, I tucked my head into his neck, his arms supporting my body. "Mmm…I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I love you too."

"Gag me," Troy closed his eyes before kissing my temple. "Come on Jenni," Troy squeezed my hand before walking away. "Text me when you get home okay?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

Troy's POV

I didn't know one could be so sore from moving in a dorm. I was sore. I flipped the keys over, my head resting down onto the steering wheel. My parents, Jenni, Carson and Carson's parents were all coming to dinner and they weren't that far behind me.

Getting all of the courage and strength, I opened the door and I began to walk up the stairs. I didn't have to move into this house as my dad had done it for me when I was on my honeymoon but damn, I sure forgot what it felt like.

Getting to the top, both cats and Oreo greeted me at the door. I peered around to see all was quiet. Some toys were out so that only meant Liam had been up for a little while today. I climbed up the stairs as I was going to shower first and that was what was going to happen.

I crept upstairs and into the bedroom, as I didn't want to wake any of them up. I pressed further into the room only to see Gabi scrolling on the phone. "How was it?" she asked me, her voice sounded hoarse like she had just woken up. "Okay, I am tired and sore."

She nodded her head, "Liam played for a little while and then he crashed downstairs. He was pretty tired today."

I pulled off my shirt, my eyes blurred for a moment and then I crawled over to Gabi. "I need to shower."

"You do stink." She said scrunching up her nose. I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I love you."

"How many times are you going to tell me this?" She asked, "Baby, I am going to tell you all the time."

She smiled, her eyes closed again, I pulled back as I kissed her belly. I could feel the baby girl kick, a laugh escaping my lips. Gabi smiled, "Somebody is already in love with her dad."

"Mhm,"

"Somebody has you wrapped around her finger and she is only 22 weeks old,"

I smirked, "Whatever."

Gabi laughed, "Don't deny it!"

"I didn't deny it…"

"You did too."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Getting out of bed was becoming harder and harder to do everyday. I let my eyes flutter close again. The shower was turned on and the water began to run through the house.

My lips had gone dry; I forced my body to sit up. Sharpay had texted me saying she was on the way, I needed to lock the nursery so nobody found out until desert. They had no idea they were finding out tonight, they just knew we were providing dinner for everybody. Pushing off the bed, I walked down the hallway and into the nursery. I smiled, my eyes taking in everything around me before I locked the door tight.

I turned the knob several times making sure it was locked and then kept the key with me. The doorbell rang; I walked down the stairs slowly as I tried to keep my eyes open. Walking to the door, I opened up to see a smiling Sharpay. Bentley was at her hip with a bag in the other. Her hair was in a braid to the side, she looked adorable. "Here ya go best friend," she handed me the cake, I forced a smile to my lips.

"Thanks,"

"Honey, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks for the support Shar."

"I'm just saying. If you need a break from baby born, let me know. Bentley would love a play date." A smile crossed my lips as I played with little Bentley's toes. He giggled, "Is that the infamous giggle of Bentley?" Troy walked around the corner, only a pair of jeans on.

"Ew, God Bolton do you ever wear a shirt?" Sharpay shielded her son as he laughed, "Sharpay, you used to beg me not to wear my shirt…" She rolled her eyes, "Details."

"Oh my, anyways,"

"How is my little guy anyways?" she asked, "Tired, he has slept most of today."

"Aw, I wish I could have Bentley sleep for almost an entire day."

"Be careful for what you wish for."

Sharpay nodded, "Yea, I guess so."

A honk came from the driveway, Troy peered out from the side of the door, and he slipped a navy shirt of some band over his head. "I better start the grill."

"Well have fun and tell me how it goes!" she hugged me briefly as I kissed Bentley's cheek. "Bye Bolton!"

"Bye Shar!" Carson and Jenni were walking up the driveway. I looked like a mess still. "Troy, I am going to go change and see what Liam's up too."

"Okay!"

Going back upstairs, I found a pair of leggings and one of Troy's button down's. I rolled the sleeves up and I made my hair a complete mess but it had style. I walked past the makeup before putting on a few dabs of this and that.

Walking down the hallway, I opened Liam's door. I looked in to see it was all still dark and quiet. I peered over his crib; his eyes were closed as he curled his fingers around a blanket. I really wished he would get up but I didn't want to make it any worse. "Mam?" my eyes glanced over him again, he was awake, a small smile on his face. "Hey there baby boy, do you want to go play downstairs?"

He held his arms up; I cradled him into my arms. He rested against me, "Hungry."

"I bet you are hungry. Do you wanna cuddle with mommy tonight?" I bribed, "Yea," he said quietly; I smiled into his face as I kissed on him. "Grandma and Grandpa are here."

"Gammy?" I nodded with a smile, "Come on, and let's change you into something else."

"No." his arms tightened around me, I had to choose my battles and this was not one. "Okay, how about daddy?"

"Yea," Liam was only in a pair of little sweat pants and a t-shirt from some store. I lost track these days. I walked down the stairs with Liam; I could hear the friendly chatter as I walked into the kitchen. "There they are."

"Hi," I began to say something else but Lucille stopped me as she came over. Liam touched her face and then smiled before pressing his face against mine. "Dada?" e asked looking at me. I nodded, "Luc, is Troy on the deck?"

"Yea, all the guys are on the deck." I thanked her as Jenni said hi followed by Carson's mom. "Cute cake!" I whirled around, Carson's mom was pointing at it. "Thanks! We thought it would be extra special for this time."

Pushing the door away, I could already smell the grill hot and ready. "Somebody wants to see you." I sang Troy set down whatever he was going. A beer was already sitting at the table while Jack leaned back against the deck. His eyes seemed to soak me up; Carson was bending over trying to toss something to Oreo who wasn't going to retrieve it.

"Come here big guy," Troy took Liam from my arms, Liam folded into him. He was more of the cuddly type right now. "Do you want to cook Liam?" Carson's dad, Bill, looked at Liam, Liam looked at me and then over to Bill before looking to Troy. Liam's fingers curved around Troy's shirt, "Ouch, Liam," I laughed. "Isn't one for strangers huh?" Bill asked.

"Nope, he knows when he is okay. It took him forever to let me drop him off at Taylor's house." Bill laughed, "Carson was that way."

"Dad," Carson whined, "Don't tell horror stories."

"Son, that dog is not going to fetch that ball. I hate to break it to you." Carson sighed, "Yea, I know." He dropped the ball before sinking down into a chair. Troy and Liam were cooking together as I took a fast picture.

"Hey Brie, can you take him."

"No!" Liam buried his face into Troy's neck. "I'll cook," Jack put down his beer as he came over, Troy moved out of the way. Troy gave me a look as I shrugged; Troy plopped down into a chair. "I didn't want to see Liam upset like I did earlier. Man, he was mad." Jack said shaking his head. "I haven't seen a little boy that mad, not since Troy had his melt down at Wal-Mart when he was fifteen."

I stifled a laugh, "I did not have a melt down."

"Then what was it?"

"Troy, can Carson and I get into the pool?"

"I don't care."

"Okay."

"Don't drown."

"Got it."

Carson and Jenni both disappeared inside. "You better look after her Troy," Jack mumbled, "Dad, I will do once a day checks."

"I heard that!" Jenni yelled, "Guys, leave her be."

"Gabi is the one that's going to stop me."

I folded my arms over my chest. "My dad wouldn't have had somebody check on me everyday."

"Well yea, he had me." Troy showed me a cocky grin; Liam was playing with Troy's shirt. His eyes were glazed over but he was looking okay. "Funny. She has Carson." Troy's eyes stormed over, "That isn't the same thing."

"Then what is it?"

"We had,"

"Not dated much longer,"

"Brie,"

"Troy,"

Our eyes never disconnected, "Jesus, do you guys have heat vision?" Carson asked we both broke the trace as we turned to Carson. Our cheeks both redden, "Well, Uhm,"

"Come on Carson, Troy is just being overprotective." Troy's eyes looked back to mine, he then lowered them to my stomach before nodding his head. I groaned, my eyes closed. "Oh Lord, help me know."

"Huh?" I glanced over at Jack; a force smile crossed my face. "Oh nothing."

* * *

"Jack, that was a great dinner!" Debbie said, a smile crossing her face. "Aw, well thanks."

"Can Troy cook like that because then hell, I am coming up here every night. Screw dorm food." I snorted, "Carson, I'm lucky to get him to cook more than once a month and it's usually when friends are over."

Carson shrugged, "I have cooked three times this week!" Troy claimed Liam was sitting in his high chair, finally able to not be attached to somebody. "Yea and?"

"What have you done this week?" he asked me; he knew he was playing with fire. "Really?" I asked him, he nodded his head. "Troy," Lucille's voice was heard, "What have I done this week?"

Troy pursed his lips, he began to speak but I interrupted him. "Well let's see. I have taken my little boy to get radiation three times, I have done some shopping, had two of my own doctor appointments, took care of a sick kid the other night and on top of that all, I'm carrying your child." I pushed back my chair as I the lack of sleep was getting to me. The table was quiet when I excused myself.

"Mama?" my eyes looked at Liam as I gave him a big smile. To let him know I was okay. Once I was in the kitchen, I gripped onto the skin, my knuckles turning white. I took a few deep breaths as that had to have been my first major mood swing. From happy and laughing one minute to crying. I closed my eyes tightly, "I'm sorry, I pushed that way to far." Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, his face pressing into my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that, I should have taken a breath and joked around."

"It's not your fault." He told me calmly, "I take full blame. I messed with you and that's what I got, okay?" he turned me around as he took my face into his hands. "It's okay." He kissed my forehead and then he hugged me. "Do you think we should lighten the mood?"

I nodded with a smile; he kissed me again and then went to grab the cake. Troy and I both walked back out as Liam whined, I went over and touched the top of his head. "So we bought a cake from Zeke's" I told them with a smile. Troy set it down, a smile played across his lips. "Aw! You guys are the best!" Jenni said, she clapped, "Should we get some candles."

"Your birthday isn't for two weeks," Troy said glancing at her, "So…who knows, you might have my birthday present right there!" Troy snorted, "You wish."

Jenni glared at him as he gave her a big cheesy smile. "Oh my children," Lucille said with a long sigh, "Okay, well, I hope you all enjoy." Troy began to cut the cake; we had set up a video camera to see everybody's reaction. I felt my stomach twist and then the baby kick my stomach. Troy plopped the first piece down, "Wow! It's pink!" Jenni said poking at it.

Troy and I both stifled a laugh. "Yea, what do you think?" Jenni took a bite. "Wow, that's awesome." She said closing her eyes. Troy felt a smirk rise over his lips as he tried to contain his laughter. "What did you do to that cake?" Jenni asked, she stopped eating mid bite as Troy laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, I just," Troy threw back his head.

"This cake means something," Troy tried to tell them, they all looked at him blankly. "My favorite color?" Jenni asked, she raised her eyebrow, Troy shook his head and then Lucille jumped. Troy and I both stared at her as she had eyes big as deer. "No!"

Troy and I shared a look. "No what?" we asked her together, we both smiled. "You are having a girl!" she screamed, Troy and I both laughed. We nodded our heads as she jumped up and down. Jenni looked at the cake and then screamed before we were both effulged into hugs. "Oh my god! You are having a girl!" Lucille laughed, her arms hugging tight around me.

I nodded, "Yea, we are." I said with a soft glance towards Troy. "I didn't even know you were finding out." Lucille said Liam was looking at all of us before he cried. "Uh oh." Troy said glancing at him. I walked over; Troy had kept talking about our baby girl as everybody congratulated us.

Liam made himself comfortable in my arms, "Are you ready for bed soon?"

"Yea." I kissed the top of his head, it was getting late, Jack and Lucille were staying here for about two weeks since they didn't want to fly here and then fly home and then back for Jenni's birthday.

It would be a relief in some ways, having her help. I know we left but it's becoming stressful. I had Liam eat a little bit of cake and then he was halfway out. "Do you want to see her nursery?" I asked, "It's not all the way finished but it's close."

"You already did it?"

"That's how Taylor told us. She finished and did the nursery besides furniture."

"Aww," they all followed upstairs as I took the key out and unlocked the room. I pushed the door open, flipped on the lights. A gasp coming from Lucille, Jenni, and Debbie. "Oh my goodness, its a little girls dream." Lucille spun around on the white carpet as she looked at everything.

"I loved it. I picked it out when I barely knew I was pregnant. I tossed them somewhere and then with Liam, I totally forgot until Taylor showed us." A smile crossed my lips, I walked over to where the box her unmade crib laid in. "I am going to find white letters and spell her name out."

"Do you know a name?" Lucille asked, I laughed and shook my head. "No, not yet. Hopefully soon though."

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No."

Lucille glared before smiling, "Eighteen weeks!" she cheered; I smiled and nodded, "Not soon enough."

"Yea, this has been a rough go around." I nodded, "I need to get somebody into bed. I promised we would cuddle and watch movies tonight."

"Yea, we better be heading back down to campus." Carson wrapped his arms around her waist; she leaned back into him, a smile spreading over her lips. I blinked, I could only see Troy and I back when we were first starting college. I'm pretty sure we both looked just like that. "Yea, our flight leaves in two hours."

"Oh yea, crap, I forgot. We better hit the road, Troy, Gabs, thanks for dinner." Carson said with a nod, "Uhm," Bill and Debbie thanked us, they walked out. Lucille touched Liam's back as he twitched. "Poor guy."

"He will have countless hours of energy tomorrow. This is a cycle almost."

Lucille smiled and then yawned, "Wow, I am tired."

"Yea," Jack stretched before he touched Lucille. "I am going to get Liam ready for bed." I moved out and then went into Liam's room. I pulled out some Car PJ's, and then I settled him on a changing table. I changed his diaper followed by his clothes. I washed his hands and face before settling down into the rocking chair. He was almost asleep so there wasn't any use in trying to put him in our bed for a while.

Troy poked in, "You almost done?" he asked quietly, "Yea, could you grab him a thing of milk?" Troy nodded, he the shut the lights off as Liam's night-light flickered on. I held Liam in my arms, my eyes taking in every feature of his cute little body. A smile spread across my lip, he was peaceful and happy. Troy walked back in, he handed me the milk and then kissed both of our foreheads.

"I am going to get ready for bed myself." I nodded; he walked off shutting the door behind him. Liam drank a few ounces of the milk, his eyes drifting further and further close. I rarely skipped reading him a story as I thought it was important. He loved to look at books and eat them but he was a toddler.

Once he was passed out in my arms, I picked up his sippy cup, setting it down onto the table. I got up slowly before placing him down into his crib. I kissed his forehead, wrapped him up in blankets then gave him his sippy cup.

He was passed out when I exited the room. I picked up a few things of laundry and toys as I walked back to our room. Throwing the clothes in the laundry basket and then the toys on my dresser. Troy was lying in bed; I didn't want to get undressed. I collapsed down onto the bed, my eyes flirting to a close. ESPN was on the TV; Troy was watching it when I felt his stare at me.

"Are you going to change?" he asked me, I shook my head; a laugh escaped his throat, "Undress me." I begged, Troy laughed. "That is something I can surely do." He murmured. I heard him get up he rummaged around the room. "Sweats or shorts?"

"Sweats."

"Long sleeve or short sleeve?"

"Short."

"Sports bra?"

"Yea."

Troy then plopped down onto the bed. He then straddled me, his fingers unbuttoning every little button on my shirt. He then trailed my body with kisses, "Troy," I moaned, "Don't start." He sighed my eyes flickered open. "I know, I know," once he got my shirt off, he threw my shoes onto the ground followed by my leggings. We worked together to get my shorts on.

"Sit up," he said, I did as I slipped my own bra on and off. I then pulled one of Troy's shirts over. "Now lay back down." I did as I rolled to my side, Troy kissed me slowly but it heated quickly. My arms wrapped around him, my eyes tight.

"It was a good day,"

"It was."

"Liam was cranky though."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy smiled, "I am going to love having Jenni around."

"For a babysitter."

"Yes! I wont feel bad, hell, I give her all kinds of stuff!"

"Yea yea," I could barely keep my eyes open, Troy sighed. I heard him walk around to shut lights off; he then curled my favorite pillow around me even though he hated it so much before climbing into bed with me. A smile graced my lips. I loved this man and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry it took me so long, I would have to say this is one of the better chapters! I liked this one a little bit and it wasn't a SOB to write. Haha. ;) Anyways, well, I should thank you all for being patient. It is Christmas break but I don't know when I will get a chance to update again! So be calm my lovelys! I remember you, I promise!**

**Hope you all had a good day, we all survived so that's good! Haha, If you took finals today and are now finished! Good Job! You did it! Well I love you all, I will hope to have another chapter out before the end of the year! **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Not Happy

Chapter 16 – Not Happy

Troy looked at the instructions puzzled, his mouth curved into a frown, his fingers scratching his jaw. "What the fuck," he muttered, he moved around, his eyes peering at the crib further. "Oh,"

I tried to stop the laugh that echoed out of my mouth. His headshot up, his eyes amused, "You think this is funny? I would like to see you do this." I rocked back into the rocking chair. Troy had two more things to put together; we had gotten a tan big cushion chair that rocked back and forth. Troy was trying to do the crib and he still had the dresser.

"What is going on in here? I can hear him cussing from downstairs." Jack poked his head through the door. They were leaving tomorrow morning, they had been here for two weeks and they were going home. Jack had to catch up on the work he missed and Lucille needed to get back to work. Jenni was all settled and started school yesterday.

Liam had two more radiation appointments. His last one would be a full day of scans, blood work, and a full check up. If he passed everything, he was free for a month. Then we had to do testing again, every month for six months.

"Troy doesn't know how to put together a crib," I said, "I do to. This isn't a crib, this is a full proof baby machine." Jack walked further into the room; he got onto his knees next to Troy as Troy pointed to things. Jack's lips frowned, his eyes scanning the book then back to the crib it's self.

"Well I think you need to take this," he picked something up, my fingers spread over my belly. I was twenty-five weeks pregnant; our baby girl was beautiful and healthy at our last appointment when we got to see her. She was moving around and sucking on her tiny thumb. She was strong and vibrant, we could already tell. She kicked all the time but then knew when it was time to stop but was still a pain.

I was getting heartburn more frequently and my leg cramps wouldn't go away. I was beginning to hate Charlie horses. I didn't have nightmares as often but they did come, I freaked out and Troy would wake up to console me, which I loved.

"Ah! Perfect!" My eyes wondered back to Troy, "I got it." Jack nodded, "Good job son, I'm glad you know how to put together a crib."

"It's one of my many talents."

"Mm," Jack stayed on the floor, I checked my watch, and "I am going to go check on Liam." I pushed off the chair, my belly was big, and I was already what seemed to be waddling and was in all maternity clothes. I opted out for dresses and Nike shorts most of the time though.

Poor Taylor was heavily pregnant in the dead of the heat. She was miserable and her poor baby girl was giving her some issues. Taylor had begun to have Braxton Hicks contractions last week, which drove her nuts. She at first thought she was in labor until she called her doctor. She was freaking out since she was only thirty-two weeks at that time.

She wasn't getting much sleep but I told her to join the club. We were starting Liam in daycare next week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It was to get him out of the house and to make friends. Sharpay was already sending Bentley there since she worked at the restaurant all day. I stretched my arms out walking into Liam's room. I leaned down over his crib, he was sleeping but he had been the last three hours.

"Liam, bud," he was in need for some lunch since he had fallen asleep on the way home from Radiation. He turned and he stretched his limbs out. "Momma?"

I picked him up as I settled into the rocking chair. I wasn't going to rush his wake up; we didn't want a repeat of a few weeks ago. We cuddled together for a little while until he was wanting down. "Do you want to go help daddy while I make lunch?"

He rubbed his eyes, only giving a nod in response. He was almost eighteen months old, half way through year two. Troy was leaving a week and half after our first anniversary. He talked about something but I wasn't sure what, I was quickly losing my sex appeal. It was strong for a while but now I am uncomfortable and im too tired lately.

Troy grew frustrated when I blew him off, I tried to satisfy him some but he was a man and only wanted more. I pushed the door open with my hip; I then set him down as he crawled over to Troy. Troy smiled, "Hey their big guy,"

"I am going to go make him lunch. I will be back up in a little bit to grab him." Liam picked up a tool before putting it back down. "Can you not take him to my mom?" Troy asked Liam picked up another thing, a giggle bursting from his mouth. "She left to go grab something and see Jenni."

Troy frowned; Liam once again picked another thing up to throw. "Liam," Troy growled. He looked at Troy and gave him a cheesy grin. Troy picked him up, "I'll go and grab him some toys okay?"

Liam squealed, his fingers reaching over towards the little bar. "No, no, no," Troy blew on him and then blew on his stomach. He burst out into laughter as Troy kept doing it. I could hear Liam giggling from his room; I picked up some of his favorite toys and then walked back into the nursery.

I gave Liam his toys and put him into the corner. He began to play; Troy gave a nod then a smile before he picked back up where he left off. I went downstairs; I pulled out pots, filling them with water as I set them onto the counter.

Once I turned on the stove, I moved around the kitchen, picking up a box of mac and cheese with hot dogs. It was one of my favorite meals when I was a kid back in the summer time. My dad would always give me an ice pop afterwards. I stretched my arms out when I began to do the dishes. The heat bubbled in the house, whatever we did we couldn't get the heat to go away. It has been a hot summer; we were almost at a hundred degrees today.

I know I was going stir crazy, Troy was too but we didn't want Liam out in the heat. We needed to do something to beat the heat for a few days. Rubbing my forehead, I poured the mac and cheese in; I stirred it around before finishing the dishes. Lucille came in with bags around her arms and a smile placed on her lips. "Hi," I said. She dropped the bags on the table and then leaned against the counter.

"How is Jenni?"

"Good, she had a rough two days but she is okay. I think she was glad I was still here."

"She can always come up here or call us if she needs anything."

"I reminded her. She doesn't want to disturb you guys,"

"No, she better call or Troy is going to be outside her dorm."

"Oh Troy," Lucille murmured, "You won't let him get on her nerves right?"

"Absolutely. Now, when the baby is born, she may be getting Liam a lot more so he can have one on one time, then maybe she can have the baby so we can have one on one time."

"So how is it going to work out when you have the baby?"

I let a long sigh leave my breath, "Well, it's such an awkward date. My mom and Sam plus Kyle are all going to be here for Christmas. I kind of wanted them to stay here but we will only have so much room and I am going to need to breath."

"Of course."

"I am really thinking that maybe Troy and I could rent a house for you guys. Not far from here but enough room for all of you. I know how much you want to be here with the baby but you just need to sleep there."

Lucille pursed her lips, "Can we stay for a few days after the baby is born?"

"A few." I told her with an eye gaze. I stirred the mac and cheese, "I am thinking maybe two to three days after she is born. You won't go long without seeing her." I told her, "When you come in for Christmas, you can have her for a few hours and maybe I can get sleep." I suggested, "All yours for hours."

Lucille smiled, "You two have really grown up on me now." She said, "I think you were begging for me to stay when Liam was born."

"No I am just going to want the space to breath. You do have to go home after Christmas." She smiled as if I read her mind. "I like the house idea. I then don't feel like I am imposing."

"Will Jenni but here or is she going to stay down there?"

"Down there I think, since Carson got an apartment, I think she will just stay there."

"Okay, if it wouldn't awkward, I would send Kyle."

"You would have to ask her."

"Well we have several months until then but that is just what I am thinking."

"Get it done now because once the baby comes, all goes to hell." I laughed with a nod, "Yup." I finished the Mac and Cheese. I put it into a bowl, wiping my hands onto my shorts. "I'll be back." I climbed up the stairs, my head began to spin, my fingers gripped onto the railing. "Luc," I couldn't get her name out, my breathing began to pick up.

"Gabi, honey," I was really hot. "Luc,"

"Gabi! Troy!" Her hand touched my back as I took a big breath. I swayed for a moment, "Gabs?" I turned; Troy was in front of me, "Mom, she is burning." He picked me up, my body swinging around his arms. I was then in our room, I closed my eyes as I then heard Troy running bath water. I burst into tears; Troy leaned over to press his lips against my skin.

"I love you, its okay, im right here." He said quietly, he undressed me and then placed me into the cold tub. I almost felt a little better as the cold water took over. "Here are some ice packs," once they touched my skin, I was becoming coherent again. "Do you think she just had a heat stroke?" Troy asked, "I don't know, do you think we should call 911." I shook my head, "No 911."

Troy's eyes glanced over me as I swallowed, "I have had a heat stroke before, that was not a heat stroke." I whispered, "That might be heat exhaustion though." I said quietly, "It wasn't as bad."

"When did you have a heat stroke?"

"When I was fifteen." Troy nodded, "I got this mom. Can you feed Liam his lunch?" I didn't hear a response, as I just wanted to sleep. "I am going to get you some light clothes okay?"

My eyes closed as I could feel my baby girl kick and then the AC turn on. I thought it felt hot earlier. "I think our AC went out or something. I can't believe it affected you so fast." He whispered, the AC then shut off again. Troy got me out as I re dressed in a light pair of his baggy shorts and a tight tank top. Troy then wrapped me up in his arms, his lips pressed into my forehead.

"Why do you scare me like that?"

"I don't know," I said, "Can I take a nap?" Troy sighed and squeezed me, "I am going to call somebody to get that fixed ASAP. In the mean time, you need to lay down and you need to rest okay?"

Troy helped me up into bed and then he went into the bathroom to get me a cold rag. He laid it over my forehead, "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

Troy turned the fan on full blast and then walked out well this was unexpected.

* * *

The AC was fixed by that night and now our house was freezing tundra, as Troy didn't want to risk it. He had basically put me into bed for the rest of the day. Liam cuddled with me; we were both watching the Angels baseball game. "Mike!" Liam said pointing, I yawned with a yaw. The heat outside was horrible. Troy came into the room, "How are you feeling?"

His lips pressed against my forehead, "Okay. How are you?" he gave a smile, "Good," Troy peered over at Liam, a big smile crossed over Troy's face. Liam was looking at the TV, "Oh man," Liam clapped his hands and then he cheered. Nothing had happened but he was having fun. Troy tumbled onto the other side of the bed. "Liam, isn't it bath night?"

Liam glanced over at Troy and then shook his head. "No." I laughed, Troy shook his head, "I think so," Liam shook his head, "No," he rolled closer to me as he touched my belly with his body. The baby began to kick as Liam then jumped. Troy almost fell off the bed in laughter. Liam's face was horrified.

I began to laugh myself and Liam began to cry, which made both of us laugh harder. Liam began to cry harder, Troy picked him up, "Oh buddy, and its okay." Troy soothed, "It's fine," Troy broke down into laughter again, he was sputtering, I rolled and Troy shook his head. "Oh God," he laughed before taking Liam off to the bathroom. Now that just made my day.

I curled back up into my ball, as I couldn't believe what happened today. My heat stroke when I was fifteen happened because I had spent the whole summer day out in the fields in Texas. We were riding go-carts and I had been feeling it for a while when it happened. That's why I knew it wasn't that bad compared to that but I was pregnant and that's what made it worse but she was still kicking like no other.

The kicks made me happy. The kicks comforted me and that's what I needed.

I began to drift off to sleep when the door opened. The patter of feet came, then a squeal, "Shit, Liam," he giggled and I opened my eyes. "Hey bud," he was still naked, a bath towel that looked like a duck. The hood was up his hair was damp. "Oh good, you were awake."

"Yea," I sat up pulling Liam into my lap, I began to kiss on him. "You need to go get ready with daddy and then go to bed." He touched my face with my hand when baby girl began to kick. I took Liam's hand gently, "Liam," he looked into my eyes, "That is your baby sister, she is saying hi." Liam turned his head to the side and he then leaned down to kiss my belly.

A smile spread over my lips, Troy grinned, "Hi," Liam whispered, I felt tears in my eyes as Liam then looked up into my eyes. I kissed Liam's forehead, "Oh goodness, I love you," I hugged Liam into me, my eyes catching Troy's. He gave me a smile and I kissed Liam's head. "Alright, come on buddy. It's time for bed." Liam whined, "Go to bed booger, tomorrow morning we can make pancakes okay?"

He nodded his head as I kissed him once more. "Good night and sweet dreams buddy."

"Good night mama," I blew him a kiss, Troy winked for me and then turned with Liam. He sang him a song all the way down.

Troy was gone for a good forty-five minutes. The time it probably took to get Liam in clothes and settled for his story and into bed, it took that amount of time. Troy came into the bedroom shutting the door behind him, his eyes closed as he collapsed down onto the bed.

He moaned, "The nursery is almost done," he muttered, "Mhm," he rolled over onto his stomach and then he tossed me something. I caught it and I looked at it. I opened it slowly and I pulled out a piece of paper.

_A two night stay, September 9__th__ and 10__th__ in Lake Tahoe. Location of your stay, daycare provided by Chad and Taylor._

My eyes glanced up to see Troy looking at the TV. "Troy," he turned towards me, a smile crossing his lips. "Is this going to be okay with you?" I took in a deep breath, "Why wouldn't it be okay?" I asked, he shrugged, "I don't know, I just, I want you to be happy."

"Being happy means I am with you." Troy grinned before crawling over to me. I was already lying on my side, so he straddled my side. He leaned over to kiss my temple, "We could try something new you know,"

"Troy," I pushed him slightly, "I'm really tired." Troy blew out a breath and then he rolled over onto his back. I touched his shoulder gently, "I wish it was more comfortable, I hate that,"

"Can we just try something?" he asked me, his eyes turning to mine. "Tonight?" he nodded, "Yea, it's been a few days." He rolled back towards me, he rubbed my stomach as I was open to trying new things, we had with Liam but I didn't even have a sex drive with Liam but I had been it just wasn't comfortable. "Okay," I whispered. He gave me a crooked grin, "Come here," he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"We have done this twice before," he whispered as he began to kiss me, "You weren't pregnant though," His fingers pulled around my hair as he pressed his lips against mine. "Sitting?" I asked him, a breath caught in my throat as Troy sucked on my neck. "Mhm,"

I began to pull Troy's shirt up and off of his body. My fingers trailed down his sides and then down to his waist. He lifted my shirt up and over, my mouth touched his neck as I gently sucked on it. He moaned quietly into my neck, his head falling backwards.

My fingers slid into his boxers, Troy's eyes seemed to glow before they shut once more. My fingers rubbed against him, "Oh God," He sucked in a breath. He went up to unhook my bra. "Be careful," I husked, "They ache." I whispered.

He nodded as he sucked on them both gently. I was still on the bottom and I needed to be on top for this if we were sitting. Once Troy came away from my breasts, I pulled back as I stood on the bed. My yoga pants were still on. "What are you doing?" he asked, I pulled down my yoga pants slowly as Troy followed with his eyes before coming back up to my mid section.

He gave me a smile, as I got onto my knees, my bump sticking out further than it could. His hands supported it, I licked his neck before letting my tongue slid down his body. He moaned and I unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled them down to see his pride showing.

I then straddled his lap, my legs wrapping around him, he let his fingers tuck underneath of my underwear. He slipped it off carefully; he then placed his finger inside. I lowered my head down to his shoulder as he felt around for a moment. "Lord, you are wet." I could feel him against me as his blood pumped. I placed my fingers in his boxers before sliding them off of his hips.

We worked them past his knees. He then pushed me back gently, his fingers removing from me, "Are you ready?" he breathed, we were both panting and ready. I nodded as he pushed inside of me gently; my fingers scrapped his back as we both filled the air with moans of pleasure and calling each other's name. I dug my fingers into his back as he kept going before we came together.

Once it was all over, we sat with each other. Our bodies still connected, my head rested on his shoulder "I love you," he whispered, my eyes were half way clothes, "I love you too." Troy pulled out of me slowly and then laid me down onto my side. He brushed my sweaty hair out of my eyes and then leaned forward to kiss me softly. "Thanks," he whispered, I nodded, "It was good." I told him.

He pulled me close to him, our naked bodies touching. His fingers pushing away hair as baby girl seemed to like it all very much as she kicked away. I chewed on my lip as Troy and I both fell asleep pretty quick.

* * *

"Troy! Stop!" Troy finally glanced up, his phone pressed against his ear. "I have a raging headache so could you please stop screaming into the phone?" I asked him, I pushed away from the counter, and I could feel his eyes following me. Liam was at his first day of daycare today, he didn't want us to leave but once he began to play with toys well we no longer matter.

We had to go pick him up in two hours and our day around here was pretty boring. We wanted him to get into the routine while Troy was still here. He wouldn't start preschool for a year and a half. He was going to go when he was three and four, Troy and I had decided. I sighed; Troy followed me out into the living room. "What's your problem?" he asked me, "Why do you have to scream?" I asked him. "I wasn't screaming."

My head pulsed, "Troy, you talk so fucking loudly into your phone it isn't even funny. They can hear you." I stepped away, "Why are you so pissy?" he asked me his eyes caught mine. "Really? Me pissy?" he nodded his head, "Yea, you are beyond pissy."

"Whatever. You can go pick up your son." I walked upstairs, "Gabi,"

"Whatever Troy," I could hear him sigh when I went to lock myself in my room. I sat down onto the bed as I grabbed my laptop. I began to do our bills and pay for things when I saw we were leaving in a week for the vacation, just the two of us, I meant three. Baby girl Bolton liked to kick around when Troy and I were having sex, like she wanted some too. Some women say they go to sleep from the rocking, not ours.

My headache pushed further as I had to have a borderline migraine by now. A knock came at the door and then the twist of the handle. "Brie,"

"Go away Troy,"

"Gabi,"

"Troy," I went over to open the door. He was standing there, "Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him, "No, I can't leave you alone when I don't know what the fuck I did wrong!"

"You would like to know?" Troy nodded his head, "I would love to know!"

"You didn't do the dishes last night, you ate breakfast like a fucking animal and Liam was ten minutes late because you took forever in the shower. Then when I got it in you left soap everywhere and then God, your razor was on the counter with soap in the sink, plus your shoes are laying out and then God forbid that somebody doesn't hear you on the phone you have to scream."

Troy's eyes shrunk and he frowned. "That is why you are so pissed off at me?" I nodded my head as I only then began to cry. "Can you just leave me alone for a little while please, I have a horrible headache."

Troy just nodded; he backed out of the room and shook his head. "Whatever." He slammed the door shut behind him. I crawled back into the bed and shut my laptop, curling up hoping a nap will cure my headache.

* * *

Troy's POV

I don't understand women. I then sure as hell don't understand pregnant women.

I then sat out in the parking lot, waiting until the perfect moment to go grab Liam. When my anger was boiling. I was mad that she was mad about those stupid things. My eyes closed and I picked up my phone, I called Chad as he answered on the fourth ring. "Hey man,"

"Can Liam and I come chill for a bit?"

"Yea, sure thing. Everything okay?"

"Gabi is pissed off and I am hoping she is taking a nap or something. She needs to relax or some shit, you should have heard her yell at me."

"Gabi yelled at you, last time I saw that was in high school when you pissed her off."

"That one time?" I scrunched up my nose; I pushed open the car door. "When you hadn't called her for three days when you went to Texas and she exploded when you came back since you didn't have an excuse."

"Oh yea, well,"

"Yea, that is about the one time I have seen her pissed at you."

"Well this wasn't that bad but I more think its hormones talking out loud. She is just pissed off."

I opened the doors to the daycare to almost run into Sharpay, "Oh hey Pay!"

"Why are you at Sharpay's?"

"No, I ran into her."

"Whom are you talking too?" she asked, "Chad," I rubbed Bentley's head, "I gotta go pick up Liam,"

"Ah, daycare."

"Yup. Hopefully it went well, they want us to start potty training."

"You gotta do it sometime."

"We kind of thought wait until after the baby came just to take stress of Gabi when I am gone."

"That does seem like a good idea."

I walked up to the counter; the place was colorful and bright. I signed Liam out as the lady asked for my i.d. She thanked me and then let me back into the room. I opened the door, "Chad, we will be there in about twenty minutes."

"Sure thing. Taylor is sleeping so,"

"Yea, don't wake them up."

"Exactly."

I hung up as I looked around for Liam, "Mr. Bolton?" I turned to see the women we had dropped Liam off with this morning. "He is napping, you can come on back and get him." I followed her back into a room. "He did pretty well today, only had one minor break down and he didn't finish his lunch but besides that," she lead me to him, he was lying on his stomach.

He looked peaceful and a lot like Gabi as I looked at him from here. I bent over to pick him up, resting him in my arms. "Here are the details of the day, when we changed his diaper and what time he ate today."

"Thanks," I told her, I grabbed our diaper bag and his little lunch box. Liam hooked his arm around my neck as he smiled, "Hey little man, did you have a fun first day?"

"Yea, momma?"

"She is at home sleeping right now." I told him, "Oh,"

I kissed his forehead when I buckled him back in. "Do you want to go see Uncle Chad?"

"Yea!" his hair was slowly beginning to come back, all of his tests have come back clean and cancer free. They decided to only do test scans every other month since everything has been so clean. If we notice one sign of nothing good then we had to take him back in ASAP. I took a large breath; the drive down to Chad's place was full of traffic and unwanted people.

God, I was so frustrated. I was even more frustrated that we hadn't had sex in a while, not since she said she would try things. Well that was it apparently.

I took in a long breath when I pulled into the driveway. I put the car into park and I took a big breath. I then got out to get Liam who was playing with a toy car. I took him upstairs and I shot Gabi a text telling her where we were even though I was pissed. Chad greeted us at the doors, letting us through. "Come on, we should go out back and play some ball."

I nodded and followed Chad through the house. We went out to the backyard as it had cooled off slightly today and now it was afternoon and the breeze off the ocean made it a touch better. I set Liam down and Chad grabbed a basketball from the grass. He tossed it to me and I bounced it once, my anger was gaining speed. "Why do we get so pissed off at each other?" I asked Chad, "God, I swear,"

"What did she do?"

"She yelled at me for talking on the phone too loud, I swear, I wasn't that loud. I was getting excited; she then locked herself in the bedroom. Okay, I will leave you alone for a little while. So after that, I went up and she just yells at me for everything I have done wrong today. I didn't do this or was late for this and left soap here, God, she was just so pissed and angry."

"She would normally never care about that."

"I know!"

"Troy, it's the baby and you know how rough this has been for her."

"I know Chad but we haven't had sex in almost two weeks."

Chad snorted, "You are preaching to the choir over here. I haven't had any for like a month,"

"Taylor is overly pregnant. I understand but she is either uncomfortable or too tired. Zeke told me Sharpay couldn't get enough."

"Troy, that girl would have sex for days with you. She probably is uncomfortable and tired. She is carrying around a baby that is making her sick and tired alone. She is chasing after a one and half year old and then she is trying to please you."

"She called here didn't she."

"No, I just know Gabi. You know Gabi too but I see it different, you see her as the person you love the most and I see it as my sister. I haven't seen that poor girl so tired she looks exhausted. Liam has been sick and doing radiation, Troy she had to fear of losing him and God, she is tired. You know she hasn't been sleeping so maybe you should put your feelings aside and give her what she wants. She is probably done with you pushing to have sex. That has been your downfall Troy, you got to let her come to you."

I mused on the thought as Chad picked up Liam. "Do you want to go get a Popsicle?" Liam yelled with excitement, I thought through what Chad had just said. She was still having great sex so why would I question it? Chad was right that she wasn't sleeping much and her body was tired. I picked up the basketball and threw it across the yard. A blow of frustration coming off of the ball, I then buried my face into my hands.

"Why are you struggling so much Troy?" I looked up to see Chad back, without Liam. "I don't know," I mumbled, "I don't know, I was fine when it was Liam but suddenly I am just, I want her, I need her and she doesn't need or want me. God, she wants that pillow though."

"Troy, listen to yourself. Your wife is struggling right now and you are complaining about sex. She is going through hell and you are here, giving me bullshit. I am not going to push Taylor into anything she doesn't want and maybe I would do something like that in the future but God, I hope you have a head and knock some sense into mine but you don't have any. I would be pissed at you too and then you go and do everything that she hated to push her over the edge. She is trying her hardest right now and all she wants is for you to be happy and you are only being mad which is making her pissed."

"How do you read so much into our relationship?" I asked him, "Please, you have been going out for years but you have to understand that she is going to give you what you want, she isn't just going to stop, she wants to see you happy because that is what she loves. How about for now you focus on Liam, giving him the love he needs and wants from his dad before he leaves in two weeks."

Taylor came waddling out of the house with only six weeks left in her pregnancy she had become big. She huffed a long breath and came over, setting Liam down. The September sun was setting over the city. "Jesus Bolton, what are you feeding this child,"

"Taylor, you shouldn't be carrying him."

"How about you take care of your own wife." Taylor grunted, Chad slipped behind Taylor and I picked up Liam. "I guess I should be getting home."

"Don't hurt her Troy, she is already trying to find air to breath. Give her space."

"I thought I gave her space."

"Not enough. She will come to you Troy," I listened to Chad; I walked through the house and put Liam back into his car seat. I buckled him up and I leaned back against the car. My eyes stayed fixed on the ground, I didn't think I was pushing her but maybe I was. I groaned frustrated, this was a frustrating job. I just needed to get lost on the basketball court.

I drove home faster than normal, Liam playing with a toy Chad had given him. My lips tried and my body ached, I pulled into the driveway. The sun was going down and the nightlife was living. I sat in the car for a moment, "Dada? Food."

I nodded my head and then got out. I took Liam upstairs and heated up leftover food. Once he was finished eating, I began his bedtime routine. It was after eight thirty, his fist was rubbing his eyes and he yawned.

Once he was in his footie pajamas, he gave me a smile. "What book do you want to read?" I asked him, I looked through when I saw a big brother book. I reached down for it, "Liam do you want to read this." A note was on the front, Gabi's hand writing scrolling on the front. _Read to Liam to prepare him to be the best big brother ever. :)_

I gave a smile and I slid back. "Liam, do you know you are going to be a big brother."

"Yea," he said quietly, "Do you know what big brothers have to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well as a big brother, you have to take care of your sister, make sure she isn't getting into trouble and watch over her."

Liam squirmed in my lap. "Hey bud," I turned him to face me, "You have to take care of girls and I will teach you that, we have to take care of your mom and your sister when they become older. I'm glad you aren't old enough to remember this day because I have been a bad husband to your mom these past few weeks, so I am sorry."

I kissed the top of Liam's head, we read the book together and then I put him down into his crib. "Good night munchkin," I kissed his forehead and covered him up with his blanket. I walked out of the room and I looked down to our bedroom, the door shut tightly as if the do not disturb sign up.

I turned and walked downstairs. I picked up my ear buds and then I picked up a basketball.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

I stirred in the bed; my head pushing me back down, as it was woozy. I glanced over at Troy's side of the bed, it was undisturbed and quiet, and I then looked at the clock to see it was after one in the morning.

The thumping continued outside. I sat up and I pushed back. I rubbed my head with my fingers. I closed my eyes and I slid out of bed. I went over to the window and I could see the basketball court lights on. I then took notice of Troy, he moved across the basketball court, his body moving fluidly.

The ball circled the rim and then fell into it. He then sat down onto the court, he whip his sweat away from his face. He trailed his fingers through his hair and then stood up. He began to play all over again. I debated about going out there but I was mad. The thump kept me awake for a little while until it was a steady rhyme.

My lips trembled when I heard the door open; it was a little after five when he walked into the room. I watched him walk through the room, sweat matted to his forehead. His shirt was soaked, he pulled it off and then he found a new one. He then pulled off his underwear and shorts, replacing them. He stretched and yawned.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, I jumped, as I didn't know he knew I was awake. "I'm sorry for fucking all of this shit up. It wasn't my intention and I never mean it." He paused, his eyes looking into the mirror. "God, if I said that, she will kill me." It hit me, he didn't know I was awake, he was practicing, "How does one apologize for this?" he moaned, his hands gripping onto the dresser.

"I'm sorry, I," he stopped and then he covered his eyes. "You were doing fine," I whispered, he swirled around, his eyes catching mine. "What?"

"You were doing fine." I sat up and I reached for the lap. "Wait, you were awake?" he asked me, his cheeks redden and he then turned away. "God, Gabi, I am an idiot."

"I know." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't think and I am just crazy about you."

"And?"

He struggled for words, "I don't know what to say Gabi, I mess up and I don't know what the fuck I am doing anymore. I don't know why I do things and I don't like seeing you struggling, I hate seeing you struggle so I over look it." He sat down on the bed and he groaned, "I don't know what to do anymore." I crawled over and I put my hand on his shoulder. My fingers rubbing them, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay." I took a deep breath, "I really do forgive you Troy, you just, and I don't know what I am saying half the time but I snapped today. I do need sleep and I do need you but you have to learn when too much is too much." He glanced over at me, his eyes looked tired and he needed basketball. "Is that why you played for so long?"

"I needed an escape for a bit. I lost time and when I knew what time it was, I really just wanted to play more." He picked up my hand, "I need to listen to you more. I don't know how to help you, so if you need help, please just tell me okay?" Troy let out a breath, "I need to help you."

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, "And I don't know how you can help me. I don't know what to do half the time, the heartburn, the headaches, the back pain, and then the nightmares with the baby kicking none stop, I am tired and with Liam, it's tough."

He held me in his arms, I chewed on my lip and I kissed him softly. "I think you need to get some sleep."

"I'm trying to figure out how you feel."

"No, don't, we don't need two sleep deprived parents."

Troy and I both moved on the bed, I held Troy in my arms, "I'm sorry we can't have the sex we want, I am just as frustrated but I am really uncomfortable except for that one time, maybe when we are away we can try something else. I am just tired too, the tiredness is the worst because I can't give you everything." He brushed away hair, "I shouldn't be expecting everything from you. You are brilliant women, you take care of our son and you carry my baby girl around for nine months. You just do everything and I do nothing."

"You give me money and you provide for the family."

"And I have to sit and watch you struggle."

"Troy, if I really was struggling, I would tell you. I am not going to just stop talking to you but yea, I am not getting enough sleep, I am looking after my son and its only going to get worse when you leave."

"What if I don't leave?"

I laughed, "And do what Troy?"

"I'll go back to college, get a degree and then do something else."

"Troy, you will hate yourself forever. You need to go play basketball, you weren't on that court for seven hours for nothing." My eyes looked at the window. "You were made to play that game and Liam is going to love you for that. I promise that I am okay. I may have a mood swing and today, I had a horrible headache. It was terrible. I needed space."

"I'm sorry," he squeezed my hand, "I need to learn to give you more space. You would think I would learn this by now."

"You'd think," I joked, he gave me a half smile, "Go to bed," I told him, "I'll get up with Liam,"

"That's not fair,"

"It's fair. You deserve to have somebody look after you for a little while."

Troy sighed, "I shouldn't have done what I did today or the past few weeks. I was setting up a bomb."

"You did."

We both crawled back into bed as I lay in his arms. He stroked my arm for a while until he had fallen asleep. That's when I watched him sleep for a little while, I grabbed Liam's monitor and checked on his sleeping form. When I knew Liam was asleep and I was in Troy's arms, that's when I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Apple," Liam looked at the apple and then he tried to form the word. "Pl," I laughed and I kissed his forehead. "Good try," I cut up the apple and placed it on his tray. He ate it as I finished making his lunch.

"What do you want to do after lunch buddy?"

"Pay!"

"Pay what?"

"Basieball."

I giggled, "Maybe when daddy gets up." Liam gave me his toothy grin and kept on eating. I made Liam a grilled cheese sandwich and some applesauce. He ate most of it as I ate my own food.

"Take a drink of water," he did as he was told and he then raised his arms up. "Done!" he giggled and I went over to pick him up. I wrapped his mouth off and his hands. "I wove you."

"I love you too Liam, how about you go play while I do dishes." He shook his head as I set him. He quickly crawled over to the cabinet, the one cabinet we didn't have locked. It was his little place to play when I was in the kitchen. He opened it up and he began to play with our old pots and pans, the Tupper wear containers.

Baby girl kicked as I did the dishes, her bounce against me. I stopped to rub my stomach, hoping to get her to stop for just a few moments but then, I love the feel of her kick. I took a breath, the water as I sprayed out the sink. "Dada!" I turned slightly to see a half asleep Troy standing in the doorway. He didn't have a shirt on and his sweat pants were riding low on his hips.

His glasses were perched on his face as he did need glasses now but he rarely worn them since he went straight to contacts. He bent over to pick Liam up, Liam hugged onto Troy, "Hey buddy," Troy hugged him before putting him back down. I turned back to the dishes and came over to me. He slipped his arms around my belly, his fingers touching my shirt.

"Baby girl is active huh?" she punched my stomach, Troy sucked in a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded; Troy kissed my shoulder and then my neck. "What are you making?"

"I made Liam a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Ah, made me nothing?" I shook my head, "Nope." He kissed me once more, "Liam," Liam turned towards me, "Tell daddy what you want to do."

"Basieball!"

Troy looked at me and then over towards Liam. He crotched down to be level with Liam, "How about I eat some food and then we can go outside and play." Liam grinned and nodded. Troy smiled, "I think I will take the opportunity to take a nap."

Troy nodded, "Okay, go now, I will watch him."

"Okay." I reached up and I kissed Troy's cheek. He then pulled me into his arms, his lips planting on mine. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

I rubbed my eyes after my forty-five, a good forty-five minute nap; I then hit the bottom step. "Oh lord," I murmured. Liam's pots and pans were everywhere, Troy's lunch was on the counter and there was stuff everywhere.

I slowly put away the pots and pans, my legs knelling on the ground. The panty shut tightly and then I cleaned Troy's plate and picked everything up. I peaked outside to see Troy playing around with Liam. Liam tried to dribble the little ball he had gotten for his birthday. Troy was patient with him and laughed every now and then. He would pick him up and let him dunk the ball.

Troy would spin him around; I could hear Liam's giggles from here. I looked around and I found my phone. I walked outside quietly and took a few pictures of them. Troy looked over and then he showed me a smile. "How long have you been watching?"

"A little while!"

He shot me a smile, "Do you want to go out tonight and grab dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. I need to shower."

"Then go," I waved and returned inside the house. I unloaded the dishwasher before going to get into the shower. Once I was done, I found a pair of cropped leggings and slid them on, I then found a long t-shirt that was a V-neck. I paired it with my necklace and earring, my hair in a natural state. I walked downstairs; Troy was in a pair of khakis and a blue shirt. Liam was in his normal wear.

"You boys ready?" Troy turned and he smiled, "Yea,"

"Good."

* * *

Troy shifted Liam over onto his other side, we were walking downtown LA, strolling the streets. Some photographers tried to snap pictures, we just put our head down and walked, they final left us alone.

"So, two weeks."

"I know," his hand squeezed mine. "So tell me,"

"Tell you what?"

"What's the one thing you are looking forward too?"

"The baby." Troy answered, "About the baby," I finished.

"The fact that Liam is going to be a big brother and we are going to be a bigger family."

I smiled, my head leaning into Troy. Liam reached over to play with my hair, "What about you?"

"That moment when I finally get to see her. When they lay her on my chest and she cries, that's what I am looking forward to. Those first few moments with her, to see what eye color and who she looks like. How much hair if any hair."

"I'll be there."

I stayed quiet, "Don't promise me anything Troy."

"I am going to be there," he stopped and looked at me, "I am going to promise to be there."

"I don't want to hold that against you, just don't promise."

"Gabi, I promise to be there that day."

I sighed, Liam looked at both of us. "Fine."

He rubbed my shoulder and we kept on going. We both looked ahead to the end of the street. Our eyes looked forward and I let out a long breath. "I love you Troy, even when you are a pain in the ass."

A crooked smile crossed over his lips, "We all have to fail and then get back up right? Well that's what seemed to have happened here huh?"

"Sure goober."

"Did you call me goober?"

"Pretty sure I did."

"Goober…" Liam muttered, Troy and I laughed together. "You are my goober!" Troy lifted him up and he laughed, I hooked my arm with Troy as we walked down the street hand in hand.

* * *

**Hola readers! How was everybodys Christmas? Are you excited for the New Year? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have decided something. I am not going to end this story at a certain time. I am going to put a chapter limit on it. It's going to be 40-45 chapters. This story is moving a little bit faster with her pregnancy so I think I am just going to do that, sound good for everybody? Also, I am thinking only one more story after this and its going to fast forward…a lot. Haha. So I will update hopefully before I go back to school! Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. One Year

Chapter 17 – One Year

"Be good," I smoothed my hands over Liam's little arms. His big blue eyes looking at me. "Okay," I kissed his head, "I love you Liam." Liam was still half asleep as it was barely five in the morning. Chad stood in front of us rubbing his eyes, as I knew he was hoping Liam was going to fall back asleep.

"Wove you."

Troy said his goodbye, "See you guys Tuesday morning."

I waved goodbye and Troy picked up my hand. We got into the car and we both buckled our seat belts, "Ready?" Troy asked, we had already filled up the tank and we were a done deal to go. "Yea, let's go." I picked up Troy's hand and he smiled, he started the car.

"So I was thinking, since we have about a seven hour drive," I sucked in a breath as I was pretty sure we were going to have more time in the car than not in the car. We would get there around mid afternoon and I would probably sleep the rest of the day. "I think we should talk baby names. Nobody can interrupt us since the only calls allowed through are phone are Chad and Taylor."

Troy had set up our phones to ignore all calls except for Chad and Taylor. It was our time together. It was our baby moon as some people were doing now days. "Baby names."

"Yea, I don't like calling her baby girl."

"I don't want to give her a name until I see her. What if I see her and she doesn't look like say Brenda." Troy scrunched up his nose, "We are not naming our kid Brenda,"

"It's hypothetical." I told him, "I just, and I want to wait."

"Can we pick a few names? We had our final choices done when we had Liam. It was between Liam and I don't remember the girls name."

"Emma." I told him quietly, he kept his eyes on the road, "Do you like Emma still?" he asked me, "We can still keep it in the race." I told him, "I really have grown on Brooklyn,"

"I like Brooklyn," he admitted, "Brooklyn,"

"I think her middle name should be Grace, Elizabeth or Jane." Troy put out there, "Really?" I asked him, he nodded, "I don't know, I like those as middle names. "So back to first names, Emma, Brooklyn, Addison,"

"Addison?" I nodded, "I love Addison,"

"That is cute."

"Arianna?"

"I like that one too."

I smiled and I leaned back to look over at Troy. "This is one of my favorite parts too. Picking out the name she will be stuck with forever. Making me so nervous that we pick the very best one."

"Yea, I like that too." Troy reached over to squeeze my hand, we both stayed quiet for a little bit. I was finally almost asleep when Troy slammed on the brakes. His hand in front of me, "Jack ass." He hissed underneath of his breath. I opened my eyes to see a car flying through the cars. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at me, "I'm fine."

Troy had become protective, as we had hit the third trimester last week. I couldn't believe how fast time seemed to be flying since I found out I had been pregnant. I felt like time crawled with Liam. Taylor only had four weeks until her due date, well only three and half. She was becoming nervous and Chad said she was barely sleeping. He had gotten up to go grab her something she had been craving.

"Can you believe we already in the third trimester?"

"No, I felt like you just told me."

"Me too. I am ready for her to be here though. We aren't getting along very well." I joked, Troy laughed, "Yea, she doesn't seem to want to make this easy for you."

I gave a small smile; the heartburn had taken a horrible turn to vomiting the other night. I had a pinched nerve for a while almost forbidding me to get out of bed. Dr. Kelly was going to have me come in ever two weeks after she found out about the heartburn. He gave a smile towards me again, "So I am thinking you aren't going to want to do much today," he said giving me a glance.

"Probably not," the sun was just coming up over the sea. "So I was thinking, we get there, I let you sleep for a little bit and then we go and grab dinner. Maybe try something new tonight, then tomorrow, I have a little plan."

"Sounds fair." I told him, "Just,"

"I won't expect much from you and I never do but you seem to always surprise me." He said with a grin, I laughed and I ran my fingers through my hair. "So I scheduled our maternity photos."

Troy groaned, "Really?" he asked, I nodded, "Really, September 19th."

"Troy, come on, its right before you leave for your three week boot camp. I waited to the last possible second but after that it becomes more real of me going into labor. They suggest doing ours in month seven since we have a chance of going into early labor."

"Why?"

"Troy, I went into early labor with Liam." I told him, "The second time around, my body is used to it and it's going to happen a little faster." Troy grunted, "You better not." He said looking at me, "Okay, how about you tell her that?"

"You have control!"

"Do not! Would you like me to cross my legs and say no?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." I glared over at him, "Troy, why?"

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel; he stayed quiet for a little bit, "Troy,"

"I'm a little scared okay?" I laughed and looked at him, his face turning into a frown. "Scared of what?"

"I don't know, it's easy with just Liam. Liam was easy and he is easy to be around. I know what the hell I am doing with him and he loves me. I feel like I am doing something right." He sighed, "Adding another baby to the mix is going to be different. I am going to have to balance them both equally and love them both so much and what if I just don't or I spend more time with one over the other?"

"You are really freaked out." I said, "Yea! I am!" he laughed and then he rubbed his jaw, "And it's a girl. I don't know what the hell I am going to do when she is older; I means Jesus, look at me with you. When it's my daughter, I am going to protect her like no other."

"Troy," I sighed, "I know you will do great. You are going to be a fantastic dad to however many kids we have. I am worried about all of that to, how will this effect Liam? Is he going to be okay? How is he going to be with the baby? Are they going to be best friends? I don't know but I defiantly do not want to keep this baby in me."

Troy laughed, "Why aren't you ever freaking out about this stuff?"

"What do you think I am doing at three in the morning?" I asked with a laugh, "Yea, well," Troy threw me a glance. "Tell me your biggest fear," I said to Troy, "Okay," he took a deep breath. "My biggest fear is probably becoming the person that Liam and baby girl doesn't like. The person they don't want to be with or hate to be with. Messing up and my other biggest fear are missing the birth of her or any other one."

"Well I told you not to promise because then I might just be pissed when you aren't."

"You'll be pissed either way."

"Why?"

"Well you will be in labor."

"Well true but I will want you there."

"And I will be there."

I turned to look at him, "You are unbelievable sometimes," I said with a laugh, he game me a grin. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Becoming a bad mom to Liam."

"Brie, you aren't going to become a bad mom to Liam. I saw the book in his room, hell; I even read it to him three times now. Liam I think is beginning to understand what is going to happen."

"I know but what if like you said don't give him enough attention."

"I don't know how we are going to do it but we have to make Liam feel important."

"I think that maybe the night of the birth he shouldn't come up, unless she is born in the morning. I want some time with her."

"And he wont be understanding."

"So if it happens at night, we will wait until the next morning when I can put on my mommy face. If it happens in the morning he can come up later in the evening."

"You can make the call when you want to make that call. I assume he will end up with one of our moms."

"If you are here, who am I going to put him with?"

"Well that's not something we need to worry about since I will be there."

"Troy, we have to be realistic about this." Troy sighed, "Since our parents have to board a plane, I guess Taylor, Jenni, or somebody like that. Maybe Sharpay." I let out a sigh, "We need to have this all in place of what we are going to do. We need two plans."

"Yes, two plans," he frowned, "One with you here and one without you here."

"I think if I am here, have Taylor come over and watch Liam. If I am not, well then…" I closed my eyes, "Well, I think my first call will be Sharpay. She is the closest to me. My next phone call will be Taylor and then Jenni. I will have Jenni call your parents and so on and so forth."

"Sounds like you have this in your head."

I shrugged, "I do."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry that I can't be like a normal husband and truly mean I promise I will be there."

"It's not your fault." I told him, I smoothed my fingers over his hand, and "I will be kind of pissed if you aren't there though." He gave me a small smile, "I understand."

"How many days off do you get off?"

"I get three games off."

"Good. I want you there because before you go back, we are doing newborn photos." Troy groaned, "Am I going to be paying for pictures two times a year?"

"Troy, they are going to capture our growing family better than we could. It's going to be okay, you love photos."

"I know but they are so forced."

"They are not. The only thing forced is the date and time." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mimicked.

* * *

I had fallen asleep quickly when we got into the rental house. I remember it like it was yesterday, how everybody was lounging, drinking wine, and my last night single. It was fun and I still remember it. Now, here I am a year later, seven months pregnant and celebrating my one year anniversary. I scrolled through my phone, twitter and instagram. Troy and I had posted a photo on the way up saying something about our one-year anniversary.

I smiled and the door opened quietly, "Awh, my beauty is awake." Troy crawled onto the bed and lay next to me. He rested his hand on my belly as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "I am shocked you aren't napping." I said with a yawn, "I took an hour and half nap." Troy admitted, "You somehow took a three hour nap." I blushed, "I got some sleep though." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Now, get dressed."

"Where are we going?" I asked stretched out. "Casual." He told me, "But come on." I yawned and I pulled Troy's hand. "Do I really need to hurry?" I asked him with a small whine. He bounced back down onto the bed and I pulled Troy close. "Well that depends, do you have other things in mind."

"Maybe I am in the mood right now," Troy's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" I nodded my head, my hand wrapping around Troy's neck, pulling him down on top of me. "Well we can't waste this perfectly good moment." He whispered into my ear. Our kisses became longer, heated, baby girl kicked hard and fast. I closed my eyes and I pulled Troy even closer if that was even possible.

Troy fumbled with my shirt as it got caught on my bump. He lifted it over after disconnecting our lips. Once my shirt was off, he lowered himself down to my belly and he placed slow kisses onto it. He made a trail as he then kissed each breast behind my bigger bra from Target. Troy unclipped it and he slowly sucked on my breasts. My mouth watered and I moaned.

"Oh Troy," I whispered, I could feel his smirk as he let go. Our lips met once more, his body seemed to control mine as I went for his shirt. We got it off with ease; we were both laying our sides still as this wasn't too bad. "Do you think we could do it like this?" I questioned to him, Troy glanced at me and then at my belly. "You want to do it like this?" he panted, he was short on breath and I nodded. "I want to try it like this or you know," a smirk rose over my lips, "I could always be on top."

Troy didn't hate when I was on top but I preferred to be on the bottom. "That sounds really, really, hot." He rolled over to pull me on top of him, I laughed as I dipped down to kiss him again, his arms locked around my neck as the kissing didn't stop. Once he did pull away, he pressed his lips up against my neck. He sucked on it gently; I could feel him leaving his mark behind.

I sucked in a breath as Troy had hit my sweet spot. I let out a long moan as he smiled satisfied. He then pulled on my shorts, sliding them past my hips. I fumbled with his basketball shorts as I tried to pull them down. I balanced on my back legs and I pulled them down with his boxers. Troy had gotten my underwear off as well. Both of our naked bodies looked at each other, hungry for more.

We fore played for a tad longer, not rushing into anything, "Oh my God," Troy moaned, my fingers stuck into his arms. "I think I should make you wait," I husked into his ear, "You have made me wait long enough." I grinned and I kissed him slowly. My hands pinning down his arms as I rubbed my baby bump against his skin. I could feel his Goosebumps rise on his skin.

* * *

"You seem to always amaze me." Troy folded me into his arms, after two different times, one with me on top and the other we were facing each other, laying on our sides as me being on top made me work a lot more. I was exhausted.

"I know," I said quietly, "That four hour nap just went down the toilet," I whispered, "Well it was well worth it." He said with a smile, I rolled my eyes, "Baby girl I think fell asleep after a while." He laughed and he touched my stomach, her fluttering kicks came quickly. I smacked his hand, "Hey!" he laughed quietly and he slid down to kiss her softly. His hands framing the bump, I stretched and looked at the clock. It was nine.

"What are you going to feed me?" I asked him, he sighed, "I had plans to go to the restaurant that catered our wedding but somebody had other plans." He tickled my belly softly before I pulled him back to rest my head on his shoulder. "I do like the other plans though."

"Be happy,"

"There was one I read about a chair. I mean we do have this whole place to ourselves."

"A chair?" I asked, "Oh goodness, we could on the counter too." I laughed and I interlocked my hand with Troy. "I read about one where I sit or am propped up by a bunch of pillows at the edge of the bed and you somehow make it work." He laughed, "That could be fairly interesting."

"It could be." I told him, "Maybe if you feed me we could try one of those."

"Where were you a few weeks ago?" I shrugged, "I don't know but I am right here." He jumped and pulled me into his arms. "Well then I will be back with something okay." I nodded and he rolled out of bed, pulling on his shorts as he walked out. I sighed and I was going to take this moment to call Taylor, to see how bedtime went without us.

I called her and I sat up in bed, pulling the covers around me. "Hello?"

"Hey! I was just checking in on how the day went!"

"It went fantastic. Liam had a great time, Chad had fun and bedtime was our only rocky part. He kept asking for mommy." I pouted, "Awh, I miss my little man already." Taylor gave a laugh, "How is everything up there?" she asked, "Good. I have a sex drive." I said with a laugh, "I really want to have sex right now."

"Oh you must be throwing Troy's plans all out of whack. He had it planned so that you weren't really there."

"Awh, poor guy well I think he is pretty damn lucky."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Baby girl is happy."

"That's always good."

I chewed on my lip, "How are you Tay?"

"Well would you like the truth or the lies?"

"The truth,"

"Shitty. I'm tired, I'm in pain and I have had some Braxton hicks today past what Braxton hicks should feel like. My back pain is unreal right now and sleeping is just out of the question." Taylor was close to tears over the phone. "Oh Tay," I said quietly, "It's okay! I promise! Just think, in a few weeks you will have your baby girl in your arms. All of these painful moments will have paid off."

I could hear the tears coming from her eyes. "I am an emotional mess too." I laughed, "It's okay! We are going to have our emotional days."

"I feel like a fucking elephant." I giggled, "I feel like that to, I mean look at me now and then in three months, I am scared to see how big I will get."

"Oh I feel bad for you."

"I have gained five pounds this week,"

"Your first five pounds?" Taylor asked, I snorted, "No."

"Gabi, you could be a freaking model besides the big ass bump on your stomach." I busted out into laughter, "Okay, well that was a little much." I laughed and took a breath, "I think we need to have a girls night before we both have our babies. Invite Sharpay over and have a little party."

"Only Shar can have wine." Taylor pouted, "They say a small glass won't hurt, hell it might even induce labor and you are technically full term."

"I am 37 weeks,"

"Full term." I told her, "Oh well, I feel like my baby girl could come any date. October 9th can't get here soon enough."

"Odds of her coming out on her due date are slim."

"I know, I am hoping a before. My doctor said I was one centimeter dilated the other day."

"Really?" I asked, "Yea but he then said that almost meant nothing. This was the longest part of it and he said I might be feeling real contractions soon."

"Aw! Tay!" I cheered, "Gabi, I have to ask, will you be in the room that day?"

"Why?"

"My mom won't make it time probably and if she does well maybe I will have you search with her and then I have to pray Chad will be there. I just need a stable yes from somebody."

"Of course Taylor, I will be there for you."

"Chad is supposed to be off on the 9th but,"

"I know there is always that butt, Troy keeps promising he will be there. Of course I am telling him not to because I don't want to think he will be there or know he will be there when he might not be there."

"Well if it helps, I will be there for you okay?"

"Thank you Tay," I could feel tears in my eyes. "I am scared he won't be there and he will miss his first experience with his daughter that ever dad deserves and then I am scared I will be alone since my mom doesn't live here or Lucille."

"It will be okay. I'll be here and Sharpay, you'll have Jenni."

"We kind of decided that we don't want Liam to come up until a few hours or even a day later. I just want some special time with her that I got with Liam."

"That sounds smart."

"I of course don't want to neglect him either."

"You couldn't do such a thing. That little boy loves you."

"I love him too."

"Oh well, Chad is coming up to bed so I am going to try and get some sleep."

"Tell Chad I said hi and I'll call you tomorrow some time."

"Alright, have a fun evening!"

"Love you Taylor!"

"Love you too gabs!"

We both said goodnight before we hung up. I plugged my phone in and I cuddled up with a pillow. My eyes became heavy and I suddenly had no energy, what's so ever.

* * *

Troy's POV

Entering the house after grabbing Gabi some pizza, I smiled and walked up the stairs. I could hear the low hum of the TV, as it was nice getting a way for a few days. God and she was amazing earlier.

I went up into the room, "I got," I stopped short as I caught a glimpse of her sleeping form. Her head was prop up and her eyes were closed. Her fingers curled around her pillow. A sigh left my mouth as I couldn't help but think of how cute she was. Her eyes and face looked tired, her body was tight. Her belly supported by the magical pillow I couldn't wait to get rid of.

I opened the pizza box and ate a few slices. Gabi opened her eyes once and moaned she then began to cry all together. I panicked and quickly got up. I ran over and I touched her shoulder a few times before crawling next to her. "Hey, hey," she opened her eyes and then began to cry harder. "It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm in so much pain," she cried, I looked at her and how she was sleeping. She looked fine; she flopped for a minute until she sat up. Tears swarmed down her cheeks and I walked over to her. I rubbed her back and she cried, her body leaning into me. "It's okay," I kissed the top of her head. "My head," I nodded and kissed her softly. "It's okay." It was the only words I could come up with that might actually comfort her.

My arms were wrapped tight around her as I coaxed her back into bed. She laid back down, a grimace of pain crossing her lips. "It's okay." I whispered into her ear quietly, I rocked her body with mine and she closed her eyes. "When can all of this be over?" she asked, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "Not yet." I told her quietly, "Not quiet yet." I held her tightly in my arms, her body shaking for a few moments.

"I got you baby girl, I got you." I could feel baby girl's kicks from here, with my stomach just pressed against Gabi's. I backed off quietly as I stroked Gabi's hair. "Do you want anything to eat while you are awake?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "Just a little piece." I got up off the bed and found a smaller piece. I then cut it up so I could just feed her. No need to make her work.

I fed her small pieces, her arms wrapped tight around the pillow. Gabi hated taking medication when she was pregnant, hated. She didn't want to harm the baby in any way but she was in a lot of pain. She was carrying this baby different, it arched her back more and she didn't have this with Liam. Her back was weak and she was just in a lot of pain. The doctor didn't think it had anything to do with how the baby was laying, saying sometimes baby's can lay weird making it horrible on her back.

I stroked her hair as she began to fall back asleep. Once she was out, I turned out the lights and ate one more slice of pizza. I let out a long breath as I collapsed down next to her; I wrapped her in my arms despite the pillow and kissed her forehead. "Stay strong baby girl."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Not sleeping at night was beginning to suck. I would get an hour here and then an hour there. My eyes wondered over Troy's sleeping figure as it was close to eight am. I was ready to get up and going because I was sick of laying here. My body was fully exhausted and I just don't know what to do any further.

Pursing my lips together, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up and I went over to the shower, I remember like it was yesterday. Taylor waking me up, we got ready and it was a whirlwind. The gift Troy got me and how much I loved it…then it hit me. I forgot to get Troy a gift.

I took deep breaths trying to relax myself, trying not to cry but I ended up on the floor in tears. How could I forget to get Troy a present? For our one-year anniversary, I cried harder, "Brie?" I could hear Troy, "Brie?" I tried to stand but I almost fell backwards, "Brie, what are you," his eyes looked over mine and he took me in. "Oh, are you okay?" he knelled down beside me and I choked on a sob. "Brie, baby what's wrong?" he pulled me into his arms; I buried my face into his neck. I couldn't tell him that I forgot about his anniversary present.

"Brie," his words vibrated in my ear, "Is the baby okay?" he asked, his voice soft, I nodded my head, "The baby is fine." I hiccupped and I wiped my eyes. An early morning break down on my anniversary, done.

"What's wrong then?" he massaged my back and we sat in the bathroom. This was really romantic. "I forgot something," I said quietly, Troy looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "What did you forget?" he asked, my lip trembled, "Hey, hey, it will be okay." He said, I nodded and I took in a shaky breath. "I don't know how I forgot because I have been thinking about this non stop and I know I made a mental note but I guess pregnancy brain took over and I forgot," my voice drifted and Troy looked at me for the further words.

"I forgot to get you a gift." I whispered, he took in a deep breath and then he laughed. "Thank God, I was beginning to fear the worse." He hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Brie, spending the last year with you, married, has been my present. You bring this baby girl into the world, is my present. Everything you do for me is my present." He wiped away the stray tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't need a present when I have you." I glared at him for a moment, "Troy, that's not fair. You probably got me this incredible thing and I didn't even get you a t-shirt."

"Brie, you have a lot on your mind. I have about five things," he said with a laugh, "You, the baby, Liam, basketball and sex." I laughed and shook my head, "Troy, I love you but I just, I feel really bad and I just, I have been a horrible wife." Troy sucked in a breath, "Oh my God, no you have not. You have been the best wife I could ask for. You take care of my kids and you are carrying around one all day. You make dinner and do what's best for us. You take care of me and listen to me all day, which has to be annoying. I don't know why you doubt yourself."

I rubbed my fingers together, "I am just, im pregnant." I decided, he laughed and nodded, "That you are but I do have a special day for you planned okay? If you really want to give me a gift, you will be okay all day alright?" he said with a smile, "I don't like seeing you like this." I sniffled and buried my head into his chest. "I wish I didn't need you like I do."

"I'm glad you need me like you do." He gave a smile and kissed my forehead. "Now take a shower and get into some comfy clothes." He helped me up and then he pulled me closer for a kiss. "How much did you sleep last night."

"Well,"

"Don't lie."

I sighed, how could one read me so well? "Not very well."

"Ahh…that's more like it." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." He kissed me firmly and squeezed my hand "Get ready."

"Okay,"

* * *

Troy pulled into a parking lot and then shut the car off. I read the sign and I looked over at him, "Really?" he gave a smile and nodded, "Yes, this is something you need." I laughed and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I am going to get a massage but you have a full day or pampering."

We both got out of the car, "Then you are going to go shopping for a new outfit before I treat you to a surprise later."

"So you are leaving me for a while?"

"Just when you are shopping. I will be here the entire time."

I nodded; we walked in together as Troy walked to the front counter. He checked us in as they lead us back to the room. We both changed into a soft robe and Troy kissed my forehead. They lead us to a room where I would lay on my side to this.

We both got comfortable, Troy reached out to grab my hand. "Happy one year," he whispered, I gave him a smile, "Happy one year."

Since I was pregnant, I couldn't get some of the stuff that Troy got, which was a tad unfair but oh well. They hit the spots that were sore and spend lots of time on my lower back. I closed my eyes as baby girl kicked right along the way. Troy was half asleep as he was getting hers.

"Oh this is amazing," I whispered, "Totally needed."

The ladies laughed as I was done before Troy but I was going to be getting two different massages. I smiled as they led me back to a room, manicure and pedicure with a facemask; I picked out a soft pink color for my nails and a French tip for my toenails.

I relaxed back into the chair, as I couldn't wait to do this with baby girl. I smiled as having a girl was going to be fun, dressing her up, playing with her hair. Like the sister I never had except I also had to be her parent.

I sighed and opened my eyes. The girls were working as the massaged my legs and the quiet music came though the speakers. I couldn't have asked for a better present I except I know this wasn't my present. Troy wouldn't just give me this, that's not Troy. Troy is going to shower me with shit when I didn't have anything, good thing I was going shopping later. When they finished my toes, they wiped off my facemask.

A smile crossed my features, as it felt smooth. "Goodness, there is a big smile on my wife's face." Troy was leaning against the door and he came forward. I laughed and nodded, "This is what I needed."

He came over and kissed my forehead, "Smooth like a baby's butt." I laughed and pulled him closer to me. We kissed for a few moments until I pulled away. "I love you and thanks,"

"You are welcome. I like seeing you relax." I smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

He nodded as I got one more massage before leaving. Troy paid and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt renewed and refreshed. "Now, I am going to take you to the mall and you are going to shop while I set up stuff for tonight." He spun the wheel of the car. "Sounds fair."

"I'll pick you up in two hours and you might want to pick a nice dress or something." He said glancing at me, "Oh and you need to go here at three," he handed me a card as three was in three and half hours.

"So that's what I am going to do last?"

"Probably. That might leave you with a little time left over. I am going to come pick you up around four thirty."

"Sounds good."

Troy laughed and nodded, Troy even seemed a little more relaxed as I was too. I loved that man and I loved how he knew what I needed when I didn't. When he pulled into the mall he glanced at his watch, "I'll see you around four thirty okay?" I nodded and we both reached for to give a quick kiss.

"I love you too Brie," he kissed me quickly as we separated. "Call me if you need anything okay?" I nodded and I went off inside the mall. He just basically gave me freedom to do whatever but to be at this place at three. I took a breath as first things first, I needed to get Troy a gift. I walked in and out of stores for a little while, looking for inspiration.

I sighed quietly as I moved through another store. I picked up a few things and then set them down again, trying to come up with something perfect. It then hit me, the new basketball shoes he had pointed out a few months ago. He had to wear the ones the Laker's provided for games but he could wear what he wanted during practice and other things.

I traveled down to the local shoe place. "Hi! How may I help you!"

I looked over at her, baby girl kicked as I rested my hand on my stomach. "I am looking for a certain pair of basketball shoes," the lady smiled, "I can most defiantly help you with that!"

"The Nike Zoom," I questioned, I pulled up a picture on my phone and showed it to her. "Oh! The KD," I nodded, "Yea, those." She gave a smile and nodded, "Right this way, we just got a new shipment. What size are you going to need?"

"A fourteen." She nodded and walked into the backroom. I wondered around and looked at shoes, I was going to make sure I got a new pair of heels, even though my feet had swelled some. She came back out with a beaming smile, "The only one we had." She said, "Whew, glad I got here in time. It's our one year anniversary and I completely forgot about getting him a gift."

"Well I'm pretty sure you can blame that on your pregnancy."

"And my toddler." I said with a laugh, "I feel bad for my husband sometimes." She rang up the shoes and the price came close to two hundred dollars. Some expensive ass shoes, "You look really familiar," she handed me the bag, "You probably know me from the Laker's games. My husband is Troy, Troy Bolton." Her eyes sparked and she gave a big smile. "Well aren't you a lucky duck." I smiled and nodded, "Yea, I really am."

* * *

"That looks great." I turned in the dress, I was at a maternity store and they weren't very busy so I was getting a lot of help. "I don't know does it speak one year?" I looked in the mirror as it was tight and I was a bit uncomfortable. "I don't think this is the one." I sighed and patted across the room. I poked through the racks and I was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"So I forgot to ask when your baby is due."

"December fifth," her eyes widened a bit and then she laughed, "Honey, I thought you were like five weeks from your due date. Twelve." I sighed, "I know, my other kid, Liam, I could hide my bump up until this point probably. I was in my third trimester before you could really tell I was pregnant. I am going to have a fun day trying to get all of this baby weight off."

She laughed and pulled out a dress, "What about this one? It's casual but fun."

I looked at the summer flow and I shrugged, "Let's try it." I walked back into the dressing room. "Would you like a water?" Trisha had asked me, "Sure!" I pulled off the old dress and sat down. I took a few deep breaths; I just wanted to be naked. Clothes were becoming a little to restricting.

Standing back up, I slipped the dress on and a smile crossed my lips. It fit perfectly over my bump; it was strapless so it made my boobs look great. My tan skin shining. The top part, from my boobs and to the top of my bump was a navy blue and then the bottom skirt part that went to my knees was stripped blue and cream colors. A big laugh came from out there as I stepped out.

"Oh honey, that is the one." I really didn't want to take this off. "I think this is the one I want but here is the thing, do I have to take this off? This is probably the most comfortable thing ever."

They laughed as we walked through the store finding accessories. "Try on these wedges." They were strappy and the tan color. I sat down, as it was a challenge to tie Liam's tennis shoes let alone put on strappy heels. Once I got them up, I touched my diamond necklace my dad had given me years ago. I let my fingers slid between it and a big smile crossed my lips. "I'm never going to be able to take these off." Trisha laughed as she came over and undid all of the tags and the shoes.

"Your husband was so sweet and already came in here to pay." I raised my eyebrows, "Really, when?"

"A while ago but you were in here." I smiled and thanked all of them as I collected my clothes and they gave me a bag. I picked up my bag as I placed a call into Taylor as I was trying to find that place on the card. I should have asked them back there.

"Hello?" Taylor sounded tired, "Oh goodness, I woke you up didn't I?"

"No, no, you didn't I am just tired. That's all. How is your day going?"

"I have been to the spa and got a shopping trip. Taylor, I completely forgot to get him a present."

"Oh my and did you tell him this?"

"I broke down because of it! I was in the bathroom crying its like I cant control my emotions."

"That's because you can't somebody in your tummy is controlling all of that." I laughed, "Yea, she really is. How is my little man?"

"Good. He is playing right now, I think he might want to talk to you."

"Once I find where I am going we can face time."

"Okay,"

Once I did find the place, I was greeted with welcome arms. It was a hair salon and makeup place. I gapped and I felt tears in my eyes, "Have I ever told you how much I love my husband?"

"A few times. Why?" Taylor asked, "He got me a haircut and somebody to do my makeup for our date tonight."

"He is the cutest. They got me settled into a chair and I face timed Taylor. Once I saw her face I gave her a big smile and she turned the camera over to Liam. Liam was playing on the floor coloring. "Liam!" his head snapped around and a big smile came onto his face. "Mama!" he got up and he came running over to Taylor. "Hey big man!"

"Hi mama!" he was so giddy, "Are you having fun with Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad?"

"Yea!" I smiled and he leaned forward. He then kissed the camera. I felt my heart melt. "I love you baby."

"I wove you too." I felt my heart break into two, "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" he nodded, "Bye mama!"

"Bye baby," he walked away as Taylor looked at me. My eyes watered and she nodded, "That was the cutest thing I have ever seen." I nodded, "I know, I don't know what I would do without him." She smiled, "He is a special one."

* * *

After I got my haircut, curled, my make up done, they released me just in time to meet Troy out front. I walked out with more confidence than I have felt in a while. I felt beautiful and pretty. Once I was outside of the mall, I looked around to see or look for Troy.

An SUV then pulled up, a man getting out as he walked over to me. "Are you Mrs. Bolton?" I nodded my head, "Ah, your husband is awaiting at a secret location." As if Troy was watching, my phone vibrated. "I'll be waiting." The message said, I smiled and I followed the man. He helped me into the car. We drove for a little bit, some of my favorite songs playing. Once he pulled up to a building, I knew where we were. This is where our reception was a year ago.

I took in a breath as the guy turned and smiled. "Have a great anniversary." I thanked him and got out carefully. I pushed my purse up and over my shoulder. I walked carefully up to the door as I opened it, a gush of air followed. I moved through the place and I then I came to the dim room. I could only see our reception a year ago. The people all here, the music blaring and the party in full action. My eyes went to where the cake was and then over to wear Troy and I ate. A small table was set up.

"Wow." I turned on a dime; Troy was behind me, in a pair of slacks with a blue bottom up, kind of like our wedding day. He stuck his hands in his pocket as his hair was smoothed back. I then held up his gift. He smiled, "I knew you wouldn't have been able to resist but you didn't have too."

"I know," he took it from me and then he paused, "Let's wait until later."

"Okay,"

He led me over to the table as he pulled out my chair. A single rose lay on the table and he smiled. "You look great, fantastic, beautiful, gorgeous."

"Thanks," I told him, "You look pretty spiffy yourself." He laughed and then he uncovered both of our plates. It was the food from our wedding night, which I barely touched since I was so busy with everything else. "Are you going to surprise me with a trip to Australia now?" I asked, he laughed, "No, no vacations for a little bit."

"Yea, I don't think baby girl likes them very much."

"She doesn't like anything very much."

I nodded with a giggle as we both began to eat. We made small talk as I told him about the call with Liam and then again about how my day went and what he did. "I followed you around all day." He said with laugh, "Up until the last part the hair and all. I left midway through your trying on in that one store. I figured that's where you would guy so I paid them and busted. I wanted to wait to see you."

"You are so sweet." He smiled and he grabbed my hand. He squeezed it softly and he then continued eating. He laughed as we tried to remember the times before getting married but the whole lifetime together was more what it felt like. I took a big breath and I gave a smile. "Do you remember that one time, before Liam was born?"

"Oh goodness. I barely remember that life."

"It was in high school," I leaned back, "The pregnancy scare." Troy's eyes grew in size, "Okay, so maybe I don't forget that time."

I laughed, "How could anybody forget that"

_Flashback_

_I sat in my bathroom, my legs curled up to my chest. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do." I repeated over and over again. My lip trembled softly and I looked at the picture of my dad in the corner of my bathroom mirror. _

"_Oh daddy," I cried, I got up and I rubbed my eyes. I have never been late. I was like freaking clockwork, I came and went in the same amount of days since I was a teenager who first gotten her period. I was NEVER late, now I was four days late and I had been sexually active. _

_My stomach curled and I felt sick to my stomach. I picked up my phone as I let out a shaky breath. "Troy, hey, Uhm," _

"_Brie, what's wrong?"_

"_Can you come pick me up?"_

"_Did something happen?" he asked, "No, no, we just, we need to talk or go somewhere." My stomach flipped, there is no way I could be pregnant. Troy and I were completely safe, not everybody is safe. My mind threw right back at me. I covered my hand with my face, "This is not good." _

_Troy came pounding into my room as he was freaking out. "Troy," I said, "Calm down."_

"_Gabi, you sound upset." His eyes glanced to my nightstand. A picture of my dad and me before his eyes settled on me. "We need to go somewhere." Troy glanced at me with a nervous look before he helped me up. We walked together as we escaped. My mom was holed up in her room as her new boyfriends car was here. We weren't currently speaking because of that. _

_I thought she moved on too quickly but she thought it was fine. It had only been ten months. Troy and I got into the car. "Where are we supposed to go?" he asked, I sat quietly in the front of the seat. "The pharmacy."_

_Troy glanced at me, "What do you need at the pharmacy?" my lip trembled and he looked at me, a smile crossing his face, a nervous smile. "Brie, what do you need?" he asked me, "I'm four days late Troy." He looked at me closely, "Four days late for what." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "Oh shit." Troy said a moment later as I became totally silent. _

"_Yea, that four days late."_

"_Gabi, I mean its common for girls to be…late."_

"_Troy, I have never not once in my five years of having my period been late." Troy seemed to pale slightly, "So if you want out just tell me." I told him, "Because I know how much you are going for a scholarship and this will ruin everything so if,"_

"_No, I am going to be here, with you. I am not going to leave you."_

_I nodded and I kept my head down, "Well let's go to the pharmacy, okay?" I nodded, "If my mom kicks me out," I pleaded looking at him, "She won't kick you out."_

"_Troy, she has threatened once already because I don't like Sam."_

"_Gabi, she isn't going to kick you out. She wants to be happy so maybe you should let her."_

"_Troy," he started the car, "It's only been ten months since my dad died."_

_Troy stopped at a stop sign and looked over at me, "I know," he grabbed my hand, "I know." He stroked it softly as I tried to keep myself together. Once we pulled into the pharmacy, I went in and bought three different pregnancy tests and a large thing of water. We then went back to my house, locked ourselves in my room and I downed the water. _

_Fifteen minutes later, I had peed on every single stick. I walked out and Troy had his head buried in his hands. "We always use a condom, we are rarely drunk to not remember anything and you are on birth control!" I nodded as I sat next to him, my head leaning onto his shoulder. _

"_Why would this happen to us?"_

"_Are you sure you aren't just late?"_

"_I don't know we are about to find out though."_

_Troy let out a long sigh as my timer went off. Neither of us moved and he squeezed my hand. I got up off the bed and I closed my eyes tightly. I walked into the bathroom and I closed my eyes. "So?" Troy asked, I slowly opened my eyes and I looked at the test. A huge sigh of relief coming from my mouth. _

"_Negative." Troy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thank God, now we need to get rid of these tests, stat."_

"_Yea," I tired them all up in a bag and stuffed them into my backpack. "Come on, let's go find a random dumpster." Troy picked up his keys and we walked away from it all. _

_End of Flashback_

"That is something I'd rather not remember." Troy grumbled, I laughed quietly as we were done with dinner. "I don't know, I think that kind of defined our relationship a little bit. You kept me closer and were protective. I folded into your arms and my mom and I made up after that."

"Yea, I guess you did." Troy pushed back his chair softly and he then went over to ticker with something. "What are you doing?" I asked he smiled as he did something more before he let a song pour through the speakers. Our first dance as a couple.

He came over and reached his hand out, "Come here," I stood up and I planted my palm into his. He pulled me close and we swayed. "It's been a year since I have danced with you like this," he told me quietly, "Lies," I told him, "Is not."

"Troy, we danced in Australia, then again on your birthday and several other times."

"Not to this song." He corrected. "Okay, so not this song but,"

"Points are invalid," he said quietly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I made a small noise and he dipped me carefully, I laughed as he pulled me back up. "God, I love you." He whispered into my ear. "Every breath, every hour has come to this," I whispered into his ear, "I have died everyday waiting for you."

"Good thing I was right here."

I smiled, "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more." The song finished out and Troy pressed me closer. "I love this." I whispered, "Me too."

"Come on, I have one more stop for us…"

* * *

Troy pulled up and I let out a small squeak, "The location." He whispered to me, his eyes were fixed on me. He got out of the car and then he came over to my side of the car. He opened it up and I stepped out, I glanced around as I pictured it on our wedding day.

The chairs and the flowers, the beauty, Troy guided me over to a place where a large blanket was laid out. We both sat down and I positioned myself between Troy's legs. He wrapped his arms around me as we overlooked the location where we made our vows to each other. "So I think we should both take two to three days out of our schedule and do this ever year. Just you and me, baby girl only got to go because of her living situation."

I laughed, "I like that."

"Maybe switch things up ever now and then." He whispered into my ear, the night owl tweaked and I let out a long sigh. "I just love this." He whispered his words blew against my ear. "I love being with you and the fact that nobody can bug us."

"The fact that you will be gone soon."

"It wont be for long."

"I know, it seems to go by quick but I just wish you didn't travel sometimes."

"Yea, it sucks."

I locked our hands together, "So tell me your one most favorite memory this past year that doesn't have anything to do with Liam. Like between us."

A smile crossed my lips, "One of my favorites is at Liam's first birthday party."

"When we chased each other with cake."

"Oh god, that dress." Troy let a big smile cross his face, "I love that dress." I laughed, "Yea, that moment."

"I would have to say my favorite moment was when we spent time together in New York or when well lets just saw when we made baby girl, that was a good night." I laughed, "Oh you would say that."

Troy shrugged, "Well, it's the truth…"

I giggled and I curled into Troy, "It's okay. I like the truth because if it wasn't for that night then I wouldn't have this." I relaxed my hand on my belly. Troy kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you can see the bright side,"

"It may be rough but it will be worth it." Troy smiled and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Happy one year Gabs,"

"Happy One year Troy."

"We never opened gifts." Troy said suddenly, he got up and then he ran over to the truck. He came back and he sat down, "Open yours first," he said, I sighed and he then gave me the gift. I let a big yawn as I pulled the paper. Once I opened it, I gapped, "Troy,"

It was a necklace; it had a heart and then two pairs of booties. One had Liam's booth stone in it and the other had the new babies birthstone. "Troy, this is beautiful." I turned as he clasped it around my neck. It was all gold and I touched it. "Thank you." He nodded and he then looked at his gift. "Open it," I encouraged. He took out the tissue paper and then pulling out the box.

His eyes light up and then he looked at me, "No way! How did you get your hands on these! I went to a store today to look for them and they were out of fourteens!"

"You must have not followed me very well." I told him with a laugh, he shook off his shoe before slipping on his new basketball shoe. "Well honestly, I left you be for a bit because I knew your first move would be to go get me a gift and then I followed you around but hey, its all good." He looked at his new shoes and he gave a big smile. "I love you!" he kissed me and we held each other. "I love you." He whispered tightly into my ear, "I love you." I told him back.

"We have so many years left with each other."

"Good, I want every single moment I can have with you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I go back to school tomorrow…unfortunately. I don't want to go back to school, I hate that. I hate going back to school. So I have some chapters written for the weeks to come. I am going to update ONCE a week. Nothing more. It could be a random time but today its Wednesday.**

**Some alone time for Troy and Gabi! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Busy

Chapter 18 – Busy

"Troy, hurry," Troy grunted as he stuffed the final bag into the back of the car. Today was Taylor's baby shower as she only had two and half weeks left until her due date, so we were cutting it close.

I had again forgot completely about it so luckily Sharpay had been planning with Taylor. Taylor had understood completely so there were no hard feelings. "Gabs," Troy pushed the final thing into the back of the car. "Go grab Liam before we forget him."

"Oh yea! Liam!" I hurried up the stairs to the best of my ability. Liam was waiting, sitting at the top in a little pair of jeans with a button up shirt. "Come on goober." I picked him up and checked around for anything else. The cats were all lounging around and Oreo was sleeping by the couch. I took Liam back downstairs and Troy put him into his car seat. I buckled up in the front.

Troy got in as he looked at me. "You exhaust me." I gave him a bright smile and I touched his cheeks. "You poor thing." He rolled his eyes and then he started the car. The drive to Taylor's was filled with laughter from Liam and gabble of talks. He was talking about random things, his hair was growing back quickly as he almost didn't look bald anymore.

I was officially eight month pregnant with twelve weeks to go. It was the downhill fall. I was becoming tired more easily again and my sex drive was descending, to Troy's disappointment. We were still having some of course but maybe only one to twice a week, better than we did with Liam. I let out a long breath and Troy took my hand, he rubbed it softly. His smooth thumb would only become rough again when it came to basketball season.

All the work they were going to do, the conditioning and the constant go of it all. I don't ever miss his rough fingers; I hate his rough fingers because I loved how smooth his hands were in the held my hand.

We pulled into the Danforth's house minutes later. Some people already here, her mom was staying for most of the month to help Taylor adjust. Helping her now when she needed it since she was so pregnant. Troy got out and he went to grab the stuff from the back when I unbuckled Liam. "Do you want to go play?" I asked, "Pay?"

"Jenni is here!" I said the words and she came rounding the corner. She got out of her car and came running over, "Liam!" she yelled, and she came over and quickly took him from my arms. He squealed and clapped with delight. "Jenni!" she smiled and kissed on him. Troy was already inside as Jenni and I walked in together. Jenni was wearing a cute pair of capris with a sweater over a button up.

A smile crossed my lips as she was in a pair of Sperry's. "How is school?"

"I'm loving it. The freedom and the awesome classes, I am just in love with college." I laughed, "I'm glad."

"How is my baby girl?" she asked peering at my stomach. "Stubborn as hell. I am so uncomfortable lately and she is a freaking night owl."

"Oh so mommy isn't getting very much sleep?" I shook my head, "I can't get that comfortable either which sucks."

"How many weeks left?"

"Twelve. Thank goodness. We are going maternity photos on Wednesday."

"Aw! So cute!"

"Yea, since Troy leaves in less than two weeks." I grumbled, "Our yea, there little warm up thing."

"I guess they are some what making it optional, of course the captain has to go."

"Is Chad?"

"Yea, I think the whole team is still going but still."

"Yea, if you need anything I can come up and do homework there, takes care of Liam."

"I might take you up on that offer." I said to her, "I just might." She gave a smile, "It wouldn't be that big of a deal but if you could make it a Thursday so I can crash at your place and drive home for my first class at noon on Friday."

"That sounds awesome. I think Liam will love that."

"Me too," she poked his belly and then she walked into the party. Taylor was resting on the couch and people surrounded her. Troy was in the kitchen holding a beer and he threw a glance my way. I gave him a smile and I turned my attention to Taylor, I had to let Troy know I was okay every now then, a smile a thumbs up always works.

"Hey girl," I bumped Taylor's leg and she gave me a smile, "Hi," I sat down next to her, her face looked tired but she held a smile. "Feel her," she took my hand and pressed it against her belly.

Her hard thuds, "She is getting ready," I said with a laugh, "She wants out."

Her eyes looked at mine terrified, "Do you think we can have that girl day soon?" she asked, I nodded, "Of course. When would you like?"

"When are you free?"

"I would say tonight but you will be exhausted, how about Sunday?"

"My mom and I are doing something. Monday?" I nodded, "That can work. I can make that Liam and Troy day since Troy is leaving in a week." Taylor nodded with a sigh. "Yea, I can't believe Chad is going to miss the final weeks."

"Those are some of the worst." I told her, "You get pissed easily and you are just tired. So maybe it will be good."

"Until he is away and I'm pushing a watermelon out of my,"

"Little ears!" Taylor's mom interrupted, Taylor seemed a bit bitter which I could not judge about…for obvious reasons. "It's okay Tay,"

"So since my mom is staying, I asked the doctor if I could have three of you in the room because I really need you there gabs,"

"Tay, it's a really special moment between your family. I am perfectly happy waiting in the waiting room." Taylor shook her head, "No, I want you there." I glanced at her, "If you are 100% sure…"

She glanced at her mom who was chatting with somebody else, "I kind of don't want my mom." She whispered, "She makes me nervous." I glanced at her, "Keep your mom in there okay?" she nodded, "That's why I want you, you keep everybody calm and I need to be calm, I want to do a natural birth, I don't want pain meds Gabs and I need somebody to relax me."

"You brave soul," I whispered, she laughed, "I know, I know, if I hate it trust me, next time around there will or might be drugs but I want to know." My eyes widened, "I don't want to know,"

She laughed, "So will you and plus you are the Godmother, her Godmother needs to greet her."

I nodded, "Fair enough, you can have your mom taking pictures."

"True, that's why I want that girls night. So we can all take and kind of make a plan of everything and to hang out before we are all moms." I nodded, "Sounds good. Monday all day or Monday night?"

"Monday afternoon into Monday night, if that's okay."

"Perfect."

She went on to greet her other guests and hang with them. I found Sharpay and Bentley who was almost one. "Let me see!" I took him as he smiled over at Sharpay. "Momma?" I turned to see Troy-holding Liam. "Fuck," Troy mouthed, he tried to turn but Liam had broken down into tears. "Adding another child to your family should be a blast!" Sharpay said as she took Bentley back.

"That is not funny," I grumbled as I took Liam into my arms. He folded into my skin and he pressed his face into my neck. "Oh buddy, don't we have some preparing to do." He whined and I shook my head. I carried Liam throughout the house as many people were around, Lakers of course were there and some it was reuniting since most of them just got back into town.

"We are doing your baby shower in the beginning of November." Sharpay told me with a sweet smile. "Are you going to do it?" I asked her, "Yea, I am going to plan the whole thing and it's going to be at your house."

"Pay, I don't know,"

"Gabi, I will take care of it, all of it." I looked at her and she gave a smile. "I love you Gabs!" She walked off and I took in a deep breath. "Oh man," I walked for a little bit as I talked to many people and had a full conversation with one of the Laker's wives. We talked about Liam and then the new baby; Troy then swooped over and took Liam from me. I glanced at him and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

I finally made it into the kitchen to see the cake. It had a pink hat on the front. I then noticed Zeke in the corner, chilling with a beer in his hand and a little Bentley in the other. I glanced around to see Liam wasn't around. "Let me see him," I said, Zeke looked at me and then over to Bentley. "Why?"

"Liam won't let me hold him when he is around and he isn't around so I really want to hold him." Zeke sighed and handed over Bentley. "Hey there!" he grabbed my nose and I laughed, "So Liam doesn't like you holding other kids huh?"

"Not really. He is awful mean about it." I played with Bentley and he laughed. I kissed on him as I spotted Liam coming back around the corner. "Here ya go daddy," Zeke took him back and he fit right back into the crook of his arm. He gave a smile to me when Troy came rounding the corner. "Taylor is looking for you." I nodded and I thanked Zeke before I went to find Taylor.

Taylor was sitting having almost a panic attack. "Tay, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her and she took in a few breaths. "I don't know one minute I was laughing and then next I was hot and I could barely breath."

"It's okay," I told her, "I just don't know," she whispered quietly, "Hey, take a few deep breaths and then we can go and play some games, eat some cake,"

She nodded, "Can you go and find Chad for me?" I nodded, "Sure thing." I got up and I pushed off the step. I pushed through the crowd in the house before I came across Liam, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Bentley, and Ryan.

"Hey Ry! Fancy seeing you here but I need Chad," Chad looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Can you just come here for a second?" Troy eyed both of us with suspicion, "Uh yea," I gave Troy a side-glance and I took in a deep breath. I pulled Chad through the crowd, "Taylor seems to be having a panic attack or something, I don't know, she is freaking out right now." Chad ran his fingers through his curl mess of hair. "She has been doing this lately. I will find her in the nursery or in the kitchen, having trouble breathing because she is just freaking out about that day."

"You mean the day that…"

"Yea, that day."

I pursed my lips together, "We are doing some talking, on Monday, and I think that is what she really needs and you. She needs you right now." Chad nodded and then he walked outside. He sat down next to Taylor and she leaned over into him. He wrapped her up as Taylor's mom then came to stand next to me. "Poor thing. She is really freaked out."

"And she doesn't want any medication."

"I told her she was crazy."

"Mhm"

* * *

"What did Taylor need?" Troy finished buckling Liam into the car, as we were one of the last ones to leave. Her mom was still here and one of Chad's friends. "What are you talking about?" I asked giving him a quizzical look.

"You came and grabbed Chad earlier."

"Oh it was nothing." I told him, "It didn't seem like nothing. Chad never left Taylor's side after that."

"Troy maybe you just don't need to know." I fired back at him; Troy pursed his lips together and nodded, "Alrighty." He got in and buckled his seatbelt. Liam was half asleep when Troy backed out of the driveway. Liam had been lying on the floor when Troy and I had decided to leave. "Can we grab some ice cream?" I asked looking at Troy he gave me a look.

"You just ate cake, three pieces might I add."

"I really want some ice cream though,"

"Baby, I don't know,"

"Troy, I really want some ice cream like right now!"

Troy took a deep breath, "Gabi,"

"Troy, please," my carvings were suddenly off the roof. "I really need some ice cream, I don't know why I just, and I need some." Troy flicked on his blinker and then he went around to do an uturn.

"Ice cream," he muttered, "I don't know why you are getting so mad at me." I blamed, "I just want ice cream."

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all of that cake and it would be easier."

"Are you trying to tell me I am fat?" I asked, my eyes staring into the side of his head. "No! Why would I be saying you are fat?"

"You just told me if I hadn't eaten those three pieces of cake,"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Troy! You just said that and then you don't want to get me ice cream! I just really want it right now and I don't know what else I want." Troy stopped at a stop sign; he leaned his elbow against the steering wheel and then rubbed his forehead. "Why are we fighting about this? You are beautiful Gabs in every way."

"You called me fat."

He gritted his teeth. "Never mind." Troy pulled into the local ice cream place and he went through the drive through. "What do you want?"

"Plain vanilla with some chocolate syrup on top, oh and a cherry." Troy nodded as he ordered before pulling around. Once he gave me the ice cream the car became the quietest place ever.

I touched it a few times, "Are you not going to eat that?" Troy asked, I had taken a few bites and was satisfied. I didn't really want anymore. "I don't know, I guess not." Troy muttered something and I closed my eyes. I lowered my head and I kept my eyes trained on the floor. "Why did I even get it?"

"Because I wanted it."

"Gabi, you can't keep,"

"Troy! I wanted this one thing and I don't know why you are bitching. I am so confused on what I want and ice cream was the one thing I was certain about and that is what I wanted when I wanted it." Troy slowed the car and he opened the gate before traveling up to our house. He didn't say one word, he got Liam out of the car and I went inside. I put the ice cream in the freezer. "I'll put my kid to bed." I said stiffly, I then began to reach for Liam. Troy began to give him to me, "Wait, are you too confused about this?"

I felt tears in my eyes, "God, you are such a bastard." I choked on my tears and I went upstairs. I opened the door and I threw the door shut. I rummaged around the room before throwing anything Troy would need tonight in the hallway before locking the door. I then slid against the back of it as I began to cry.

I didn't know why we were fighting half the time but we were. "Jesus Christ, Gabs," I rubbed my belly as the handle twisted, "Okay, I'm sorry okay?"

The handle twisted again, "Gabi, please," I stood up and I opened the door. I stared at him and he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Yea im sorry too except I don't know why I need to be sorry."

"Gabi,"

"Troy, I don't want to hear you yell at me again for not eating enough of this or too much of that. I am pregnant. I don't know what the hell I want right now, I am happy and laughing one minute and crying my eyes out the next. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore and then you are so pissed off at me and I don't know why. You are just so hypercritical anymore and I don't know how to please you!"

Troy stared at me for a few moments. "I don't know what's wrong." Troy did admit, "I do know how much I love you," he took a step closer and I took a step back. "Maybe we should separate for the night."

"Gabi,"

I lowered my head, "I love you Troy but I need some space." Troy gave a nod; he picked up his stuff before going to use our bathroom. I changed and climbed into bed, "I really am sorry though, I shouldn't get so pissed so easily." He paused, Troy walked over to the bed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Troy."

"I need to stop yelling and being mad. There is nothing you can do or change because you are just being you. I need to work on it but it's the smartass side of me, I can't go down without saying the last word."

"It's okay Troy," he reached over and he kissed me softly. He then rubbed my belly, "I'll be downstairs if you need me okay?"

I pursed my lips, "Do you think you could sleep up here?" Troy turned, "I'll be downstairs for a little bit and if you are asleep, I will be back if you are awake, I will give you some more space okay?"

I nodded with a small smile, "Okay,"

* * *

"I'll be back later tonight." I picked up my jacket and my purse; Troy and Liam were playing with stuff on the floor. "Okay…" Troy looked over at me and I then walked over. He stood up and he pulled me gently into his arms. "Be safe and call me if anything happens okay."

I nodded, I then pulled him into a drawn out kiss. He did come to bed that night and we were fine the next day. He was being more careful of what he says and how he says it. He has even been helping more with everything, even more than he did last time. "You two be good."

"Good?" Troy scrunched up his nose and I laughed, I leaned into him, "Yes, good. Something you are having trouble doing lately."

He gave me a wink, "Awh, well, it's the male thing inside of me." He said, "I just can't help it."

"Yea, I know. Try to be good."

"I will, I promise."

"Liam, keep an eye on him." Liam looked at me and then whined I bent over to pick him up. "You have to watch daddy. Like really watching daddy."

He giggled, "You be good too," I kissed his forehead and I handed him over to Troy. Troy took his hand to touch my belly and he rubbed his hand over it. "You be good." Baby girl kicked in response and I laughed. "I'm pretty sure she said no."

He laughed and nodded, "Yea, I guess so."

"I have to get going. I think Chad is going to be coming up here. Taylor's mom had to fly home and help her dad with something. So I probably won't leave until Chad shows back up."

"Okay," he pulled me in for one quicker kiss and Liam pressed his lips against mine cheek. "Aw! A double kiss!" I then kissed both of them once more, "Bye boys!"

"Bye momma!"

"Yea! Bye momma!" I turned and winked before I went walking downstairs. I opened up the door and I got in buckling my seatbelt around baby girl. I backed smoothly out of the drive way and the trip to Taylor's was uneventful.

When I pulled in the driveway, Chad was backing out. I pulled around him and he unrolled his window, Sharpay's car was sitting in the driveway. "She is a bit emotional today." He yelled over to me, "If you ask Troy so am I!" he laughed and nodded, "Yea, I figured Troy boy would say that, after what I heard the other night." I rolled my eyes, "That was stupid. The things we fight about sometimes are insane."

"Yea, it really is."

I laughed and I turned off my car. "Have fun and be nice to my kid."

"Aren't I always?"

"Uh," he laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll try to be nice." He backed out of the driveway after saying goodbye. I walked up the steps and entered the house to the sound of laughter. "Hello!"

"Gabs! In here," I walked up the steps and down the hall into the nursery. It was a light purple, the dark wood crib and furniture and then Sharpay and Taylor sitting on the floor. They were looking at pictures, "How in the hell," I laughed, "I don't know how I got down here either but I did," I slowly let my body go down to the floor. I then let myself crawl over to them, "Wow, these are old pictures."

I picked up one of Troy and Chad; Chad was in the wildcat suit for high school as Troy was pretending to give him a noogie. "This is one of my favorites," Taylor handed me a picture, Troy was holding my hand and he was looking down, his eyes grossing over me. My face was buried in his chest. He was in a pair of jeans with a black hoodie. "Oh, I remember this day. That was the day of the prep assembly and I had a terrible headache,"

"Troy was always so good with you."

"He still is so good with me."

"Not from what I heard,"

"That was one night," I explained, I looked at the photo, "We both are stubborn and that was nothing. We always work it out fast."

"Yea, they do work everything out. Nothing goes unresolved with these two." Sharpay said glancing at me, "I wish Zeke and I had that. When we fight, we fight man."

"Troy and I hate fighting with each other. So making it better fast just works because the one thing we do is come together again. He still holds me when I need it and wipes away tears. He is still my beck and call, he is still my husband, my best friend that I fell in love with." I let my fingers trace over the photo. "The longest time we went without talking to each other because we were mad was three days."

"You two really can't not talk can you?"

"Nope," I looked at the photo once more, "That's why we will be together forever. We physically can't go that long without talking to each other, we are addicted."

"If there is one person in our group to get a divorce, it sure as hell won't be you."

"That's how it is going to be. Troy and I aren't going to get a divorce. It's not an option. I am not going to sign any damn paper, I am going to married to one person and one person only."

Taylor and Sharpay glanced at me, "I hope Troy doesn't screw up."

I shook my head, "I am scared I am going to screw up."

"No, you two, Jesus, you don't see half the men in California that look at you. You should see some of these guys, next time you go out, look at people, there are some great looking guys but you only have your eyes fixed on Troy." I fumbled with the picture. "That's the only person I want."

"Goodness, this is an old photo." Taylor showed it to us, it was our junior year, right near the beginning, before Troy and I were dating. "Man, that was right at the beginning I said." Taylor and I were next to each other. Then Sharpay with Kelsi, "Yea,"

"I think Ryan is getting up the guts to ask Kelsi to marry him!" Sharpay squealed, "I can't say anything since Ryan only told me a little bit but still, he is thinking about it."

"They are so cute with each other!" I leaned back and we looked at a few more photos, "I was trying to find one of Chad and I to hang up in her room but I found the wrong bucket." I laughed, "Yea, this is the wrong bucket."

We put all of the pictures back; we all stood up and went back downstairs. "I want to paint something else onto the wall but I know Troy won't do it," I said with a sigh, "What do you want to put?"

"Someday my prince will come but my daddy will always be my king."

"Aw, that's adorable. I love the one in there now." Sharpay said with a smile, "Such a small thing such a big miracle, or something like that."

"I do too, thanks Taylor," she gave a smile, "You know you could just like find one of those 3D board things and have somebody writing on there or take a great picture of Troy and her when she is born, put it in a big frame and have somebody paint it on there."

"Oh my God, Taylor, you are a genius!"

"I wasn't valedictorian for nothing," she joked, I laughed and nodded, "Yea, well I think I could have Lucille paint it! Her painting skills are freaking fantastic."

"When are they coming up?"

"Not until a birth."

"So you don't have your yes do you?" I shook my head, "No, I don't and the thing is, I just want Troy and I in there. No offense to anybody, I just wants it to be Troy and me. I had Lucille last time and my mom wants to be in there this time but I don't know, I want some time with her."

"That is very understandable."

"I just know my mom will be mad because I let Lucille in the first time, of course she does have to be here in time, she is talking about coming up early, I just, I don't know what the hell I am going to do with Liam."

"Yea, that's something I don't know about." My eyes wondered over to Sharpay, "You live the closest so I may call you and have you come over. I don't know if I could even look at Liam, I mean if I am in real labor of course."

"Oh yea, Gabi, I will come running." I gave a smile, "I feel like I am going to make all of these plans and then something is going to make them out of whack."

"Maybe you could have Jenni stay with you that week."

I closed my eyes and released a hot breath of air. "See I don't know, Jenni does still have classes and that is so close to finals. I wish my mom would come up early and make things so much easier but she can't get off work. Then Troy well we all know he can't promise to be here even though he is trying. Taylor will have her baby girl to be looking after and I am just so confused."

"How about I live with you?" Sharpay suggested, "Just right around and when Troy isn't there." She said, "If that would make you feel better, I could be there."

"You would really do that?"

"I can be there at nights, during the day I have to be with Bentley but we can come over and hang. Zeke doesn't need me at the restaurant. Troy hates seeing you stressed and this is really stressing you out right now."

I rubbed my forehead, "I wish Troy and I could get our shit together and have a baby during the off season."

"Yea, that would be so much easier."

"Wouldn't it," I said, a smile crossing over my face. Taylor gave a small smile, "I am just really scared about the whole birth process."

"It's not that bad, okay, I take that back. It hurts like a mother fucker," Sharpay said, I couldn't help but suspended a smile. "It's kind of the truth. It hurts and you are going to have the heaviest period of your entire life afterwards. It won't come back for about six weeks though after that."

"What else can I expect? I want to know."

"Well it all depends on what goes on. If it becomes easier or harder, I don't know, my whole process went very smooth. It was painful but it was smooth, not many bumps in the road but then again, that was when I was pregnant with Liam. I am not so sure about this pregnancy."

Taylor and Sharpay both laughed, "My process was smooth too." Sharpay realized, "Just really long."

"I want Gabi's experience ten times over," Taylor said, "I don't want long."

"My wasn't terribly long,"

"No, you went in the afternoon and had a baby by that night."

"Okay, so maybe it was a bit ideal." I told them, "I don't think this next one is going to be any more ideal though. I mean have you seen my pregnancy so far?"

"Yea, I wont lies. You are having a rough go around aren't you." I nodded, "Taylor, in all reality, the pushing and all of that sucks but once that baby is there, laying on you breathing real air, it's all worth it. Every ounce of the pain was totally worth it."

"What if something goes wrong or,"

"They will make sure it all goes smooth. They are there for that; if there is one sign for distress then well they do something about it. Taylor, your pregnancy has gone so well, you haven't had many cravings. Didn't get very sick and you were just beautiful. There is no reason to be worried." She took in a shaky breath. "My dad wants to come up here and my mom, I am becoming totally stressed."

"Tell them to back off a little. I had to tell Lucille that and my mom. I had to work out something so they both weren't on top of me when the baby comes home. I don't really want them there at all but if they are going to make the trip, I might as well make it welcome."

"Yea, Chad's mom and my mom are battling it out. Who gets to do what when and I'm like my child, get out." I laughed, "My mom didn't really care, I mean she loves Bentley but she doesn't fight over them. Zeke's mom wants to see him all the time."

"How is that wedding coming along?"

"Good! Kelsi is having fun wedding planning and I am having fun just being me finding my dress is hard because I am picky."

"I feel bad, you helped us so much one our weddings."

"It's okay, really, we are making it small, family and friends only. Nothing more, I am trying to keep it simple."

"I think simple will be great." Sharpay gave a smile, "I just need somebody to watch Bentley. I don't know what to do with him,"

"My baby girl will almost be three months, if he wants to stay with us, Liam will almost be 2."

"Liam and Bentley could play."

"Yea, that's one reason I wouldn't offer my house, just Liam would have a buddy to play."

"Three kids, by myself."

"I could help with Bentley. Maybe we can switch days."

"Yea, you guys are the freaking best. I think we are going to do a seven day cruise through the Caribbean,"

"Whew, that sounds fun."

"Why can't we have girl days more often?" we were all snuggled up on the couch with blankets and relaxing. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Taylor asked she threw her blankets away. "We can do some soup, chili, chicken pasta, mmm…oh we made some really good spaghetti the other day."

"Whatever you want to make Taylor, the chicken pasta sounds good." Sharpay got up and I followed both of them. We settled in the kitchen as Taylor cooked away. "I have been cooking and cleaning like crazy lately. I have some chocolate chip cookies over there." She pointed to the counter and Sharpay reached over for them. She opened them and we both went diving into them. They were good and moist still.

"Somebody is nesting." Sharpay said, "I know, I know, the baby books told me."

"You are going to throw those baby books out the window,"

"Yea, I seriously am."

We all laughed, "Taylor, are you excited?"

"Oh yea," she gave a big smile, "I'm more scared then anything though."

"It will pass,"

"When?"

"After your baby is in your arms."

* * *

I threw my head back into laughter, "Oh goodness." It was growing late in the night, we had eaten dinner and went on a run for dessert. Then we came back and began to watch movies and talk. "I think we should have another girls night when the boys are in town." Sharpay said, "Give them a night with the babies because I'm pretty sure Taylor is going to blow within the next few days."

"No, I think I have a couple of weeks still." She said rubbing her belly, "My doctor said I would probably come early though or right on my due date. I am experiencing real contractions apparently, I can barely tell the difference between those and Braxton hicks."

"Oh trust me, when it comes down to it, you will know."

She laughed, "Probably," Taylor had her feet resting on my lap, Sharpay had her legs crossed playing with something on her phone. "Man, I can feel her kick from here." Taylor said moving her foot. I giggled, "I know! She kicks hard!"

"Your poor uterus."

"Hostile baby," we all laughed as the garage door opened. We all turned to see Chad, "Hey, sorry to break up the party," he shrugged off his jacket. "How is my household?"

"I left when Troy went to go give Liam a bath. I then went to see Zeke and Bentley before coming here."

"Aw, I should probably be getting home." Sharpay said stretching out her arms. "Not like I really want to though. I am having fun."

"Don't mind me. I am going to go work on some stuff." He came over to kiss Taylor on the forehead and then onto her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I am getting tired though."

"I bet you are." He touched her belly and smiled, "I'll be in the office if you need me." She nodded and Sharpay stretched her arms further. It was close to ten thirty and I was becoming tired myself. "Tay, I think I am going to head home. I have to stay awake to drive home."

"Yea, I just need to get home." Sharpay said, "We should have carpooled." Sharpay said, "Next time," I told her, I hugged Taylor goodbye and I began to collect my things. I picked up my cell phone from the kitchen to see Troy had called me. I put on my jacket and picked up my bag before I called him back.

"Hey, did you call?"

"A few hours ago,"

"Oops, sorry. My phone was in the kitchen and we were in the living room. Did you need something?"

"Liam wanted to say goodnight."

I frowned, "Aw, I can't believe I missed that."

"It's okay." He said he was quiet for a minute. I waved goodbye once more and took a step outside. "Hi momma!"

A smile spread over my lips, "Liam! What are you still doing awake?" I asked, "See you." He mumbled I felt my heart gush. "Momma will be home shortly but if you want to go up to mommy's bed and snuggle with daddy until I get there, I will be sure to see you."

"Okay!" Liam gave the phone back to Troy, "What did you say to him, he grabbed his blanket and pacifier,"

"Take him upstairs and cuddle with him for a bit. I'll be home in thirty minutes or so."

"He will pass out."

"I'll carry him to bed and he will probably wake up."

"Yea, true. Hey, I found on of those cribs that has one side cut off so you can quickly get to the baby or co sleep as they call it. I didn't know if you were interested."

"That would be nice instead of me trying to get out of bed and having to go and grab her. How safe is it?"

"It attaches to the bed and if you want you can put up the other side and slid it down quickly when you want her out."

"Yea, go ahead."

"Alright. I found it while I was on the iPad with Liam. I am trying to find something for him like we talked about and something he can give to her, to make him a little bit more okay with everything."

"Well I think he could get her one of those animal things that attach to the pacifier. Those things are adorable."

"That would be a good idea. The wubnub things?"

"Yea, the ones we bought Taylor."

"I can look into it, let him pick it out and help wrap it."

"I will think about Liam though, we might want to wait until later and everything though. His likes seem to change awful quick."

"They do, hang on buddy," Troy cleared his throat, "Okay, well I am going to go and take him upstairs. I'll see you in twenty okay?" I nodded as we hung up. I let the phone drop down into the cup holder. My eyes focused on the road. It was a quiet ride, I passed several things and I could hear the ocean rolling in the background. That could be something we could do tomorrow.

I tried to think of a perfect gift Liam could give the baby girl. We wanted Liam to feel okay around her, not threatened. Giving him a gift, well that just makes everything better right? I chewed on my lip softly, stretching my arms; I pulled down our winding road.

Pulling into the driveway, I lifted the garage pulling my car in. I shut off the car, closing the garage. I could hear Oreo's yap from the door, I picked up my bags and then got out. I walked into the semi quiet house. Oreo ran around my leg and whined I walked over to let her out, dropping my bags on the kitchen counter. I looked at the crib Troy had ordered and I smiled liking what I saw.

I let Oreo back in and then shut off the rest of the lights. I went up to our room to see Liam sucking on his pacifier, his eyes fighting off sleep, his fingers clutching his blanket. His head lay on Troy's shoulder and he blinked his eyes. Troy noticed he and me nudged Liam, Liam turned and he broke into a smile. He crawled away from Troy and to the edge of the bed. I greeted him and he crawled into my arms. "Hi baby boy," I kissed his temple, "He is very determined about seeing you."

A kissed the top of his head and I put him on my hip. "Don't you think it's past your bed time?" Troy picked up the iPad again; I took Liam out of the room, kicking off my shoes on the way out the door. Chewing on my lip, I took in a long breath and sat down in the rocking chair. "Liam, you are going to have a baby sister very soon." I told him, "bebe?" I giggled, "Yea a baby." I picked up one of his new books I bought. "Kind of like this. She is going to be small and tiny."

"Oh."

I kissed the back of his head, "Mommy and Daddy are going to love you just the same though, maybe even more. You are going to be a great big brother."

He was almost asleep so I put the book down, I stood up and I laid him on my chest like when he was a baby. His eyes closed and I just looked at his tiny face. "I love you so much Liam," he pressed his nose into my neck and I kissed him softly. "I love you."

I laid him down into the crib; I then covered him with the blankets. He rubbed his eyes before almost falling asleep quickly. I walked out shutting the door behind me. I went back into the room and I turned on the monitor tossing it to Troy. "Come here," he drew me in, his fingers touching my wrist. "Mmm," he kissed my hand and then pulled me closer to him. "Troy," I said with laughter, he gave a big smile.

"Look at this though," I looked at a picture, my eyes scrunched, "What is that?" I asked, "It's a fish. What if we get Liam a fish?"

"To act as a friend? Oh he has daycare tomorrow." I said pushing his shoulder, "Since he didn't go today, he is going tomorrow."

"Oh yea, Tuesday Thursday this week?"

"Yea, we have pictures on Wednesday and then well we all know what happens Friday."

"It will be fine."

"Eleven weeks from Wednesday." I climbed onto Troy's lap, pushing the iPad away. His eyes leveled with mine and I took my hands guiding his face to mine. We pressed against each other; I took my hands away from his face and then wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues began to dance with each other. "I have a special treat for you tonight." I whispered pulling back "And you are allowed to do nothing."

"There are rules?" I could feel Troy going hard underneath of me. "Only one. You can't do anything." He closed his eyes to gain control of himself, "Oh God," I pulled on his shirt to bring him close to me again. I slowly began to let my hands work up his shirt and I felt up his torso. I took his shirt off and dropping it on the bed. I climbed into a better position on his lap, Troy closed his arms around me and we began to make out heavily.

"I think you are doing something."

"I am kissing you," he panted quietly, "Are you trying to be naughty." I laughed and shook my head, "Troy," I began to tug on his belt and undid it. I pulled down his shorts. His proud member was hard and growing, I smirked and I leaned forward to grip his underwear. He leaned back moaning "I hate you sometimes." I traced my fingers around his waist, "Mmm, you will after this."

* * *

That was some of the best sex Troy and I had all of my pregnancy. After giving him a nice pleasuring session, he was able to do whatever he wanted to me, it ended with a night long of lovemaking. It was better than not sleeping except I was really tired afterwards.

Troy was snoozing quietly next to me, his air coming in and out. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes but I got nothing. It was close to three am, I pushed back the covers quietly and I then slipped on Troy's t-shirt. It covered up my butt but I still put on a pair of Troy's clean boxers. I went downstairs and made Liam's lunch for later today, I organized my breakfast for him.

"What are you doing?" I jumped to see Troy rubbing on of his eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get everything ready for this morning." Troy squinted and then he glanced over at the clock. "Brie, come back to bed." He said he reached his hand out. "Troy, I can't sleep."

"Just try to come to bed okay?" I sighed and I finished loading the dishwasher before I followed him. I walked up the stairs and when we got into the room, Troy shut the door and came over to pull me against him. He stroked my arm; his eyes were already closing again. I closed my eyes and rested my head onto Troy's chest.

"Just sleep."

"I can't sleep," I murmured back to him. "You can sleep," I closed my eyes Troy kissed my forehead. "Just sleep, relax and sleep."

I took a big breath and I closed my eyes, relax and sleep.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Gabi,"

"Troy," we shook the photographers hand, we were reaching out to a more kid friendly photographer, shoots more kids and knows how to work with them. "This is our son, Liam," she knelled down next to Liam who was leaning against Troy's leg. "Hi Liam, I am Casey."

"Hi," he said quietly, she smiled, "How old are you?" he held up one finger and she smiled, "Aw, how cute." She stood up, "How far along are you now? We talked on the phone but that was a while ago."

"29 weeks today," she gave a big smile, "and a girl correct?" I nodded; we were at the local park where we were going to have our pictures done. It was a beautiful sunny day and the lake was in the background, the sun was high and it was perfectly comfortable for jeans and a nice shirt. I was in a white dress, it had some sleeves and then it covered my bump beautiful. I wore flats with it.

Troy was in a pair of jeans with a blue button down and Liam was in Jeans with a blue shirt. He was going to change into a big brother shirt later but for now it was more formal. My hair was down and Troy had his cut yesterday, we were going to go and do bump pictures at the house, it wasn't going to be nude but pretty damn close.

Troy gave a smile and she then sighed, "Alright, what would you like to start with?" I glanced at Liam, as he looked confused, "Liam do you want her to take your picture?"

He nodded; Liam liked having his picture taken. "Go over there," it eased all of us into it, Liam then posed with me, as we were just being silly. Casey laughed and then Troy joined on in, he lifted Liam onto his shoulders and then leaned over. Liam kissed my cheek and Troy kissed my belly. "That was sweet. Now how about I just get a shot of mom and dad," Troy put Liam down and gave him a snack to tide him over.

Troy stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my belly, his face pressing into my neck as I smiled. Troy then did the same thing but kiss my temple. "Too cute," she mumbled, "Okay, Troy, how about you come in the front and just kiss her." Troy smiled and then he leaned down to press his lips against mine. We smiled and I leaned up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grinned into the kiss, his hands supporting my bump. "You guys make this easy." She said we then leaned our heads together. We did several different shots some of us me some more with Liam. We then took a family picture; Troy and I were holding hands with Liam, each of us on the end, a smirk on Liam's lips.

I grinned and she smiled, "I think that's good here. I got hundreds of great pictures, you ready to head back to the house?" we nodded, Liam was going to need a nap and we were going to take pictures in her nursery. Troy gave a smile and we all headed to our cars. He buckled Liam in, "You can follow us," she nodded and we drove the short distance to our house. Pulling in and we let her into the house. "I am going to go and put Liam down for his nap while you change."

I nodded again and I kissed his forehead. "I'll show you the nursery. It's completely finished except we are going to put her name on the wall except well, I don't know her name yet."

"Keeping it until you see her?" I nodded, "Yup." I showed her the nursery, "Oh man this is beautiful. Do you care if I just take little pictures here and there?" I nodded, "Go right on ahead. I'll be back in a few moments."

I went into our bedroom and changed out of my dress, I then put on a black tank top with a pair of white shorts. I grabbed the thing of pink ribbon before going back around to the nursery. Troy was back in there and he laughed at something she said. "You ready?" I nodded "Do whatever you want," she said, I pulled my shirt up to just on top of my bump, I then tied the ribbon around and she smiled, "This has been one of my favorites lately," she took several different pictures of that, Troy and I stood next to her crib and we did all kinds of things.

To capture everything, "Gabi look," Troy pointed at my stomach and she kicked, her footprint was seen from the outside. "Oh my," I could hear the click and Troy laughed, we made hearts on my stomach and anything you could possible imagine, we did.

"Wow, I am going to have so much fun editing these," she said with a smile, "You three were so much fun to work with."

"Do you do home sessions?" I asked, "Like this for newborns?"

"Oh yes!"

"I am going to need a quick one because he will be going back to the basketball team and I want to get them done within the first week."

"When are you due?" I pulled my shirt back down, "December 5th."

"So if I book you for like four days straight say after the sixth, after she is born you can choose and I have an option come open."

"That sounds perfect." We scheduled the days and then she wished us a happy end to the pregnancy. I gave a grin and I told her I would see her soon. She laughed and told me we would have the photos back in a couple of days.

Troy collapsed onto the couch and I collapsed onto his lap. He circled his arms around me, "Two days,"

"I need to pack," I sighed and I rested my head onto his chest. "No," he laughed, "Yes," I shook my head, "No." he kissed my forehead, "Aren't you one of those people that you are glad that I am not around all the time."

"No." he smiled and squeezed my hand, "I think we should go and take a nap while Liam is napping."

"Okay." I yawned, "Sounds good."

* * *

My arms circled around Troy and I buried my head into his chest. We were standing in the Laker gym where they were all meeting. Liam was messing around with Chad, "Whoa! Bolton!" Troy separated; Luke and Sam were both standing there. "When the hell did this happen?"

Troy laughed, "Way back in March," he said with a laugh, "I'll be a dad again in ten and half weeks."

"Wow, we need to get together more in the offseason."

"Well you go back to Minnesota." Troy said greeting him into a bro hug. Liam came running over and I picked him up, "Wow, he has gotten big too." Troy slipped his arm around my waist as more Laker's came in. Kobe who we had only seen a few times over the off-season came to talk with us for a few minutes and then a few other guys.

"Alright kids, let's start goodbyes or what not. Let's get going." Coach called and then Troy glanced at me, everybody went back to their families and Troy took me into his arms. "These three weeks will fly by. You will be so much more beautiful when I come back, we will have less than ten weeks to go. Those three weeks are going to put us so much closer to being with her."

I smiled and he kissed me softly. Troy took Liam from me and he played around. "I'll be back in a few days okay?" he looked at Troy and his lip began to tremble, "I'll call you tonight and we can talk before you go to bed okay?"

"Dada bye bye?"

Troy nodded, "I'll be home before you know it. So you have to take care of mommy."

Liam nodded and coach called for them to all go. Troy gave me one more kiss and rubbed my belly, "I'll see you soon okay?" I nodded and he began to walk away. Liam cried out and he squirmed against me. I didn't want to hurt the baby so I put him down and he went running after Troy. He cried and grabbed onto Troy's leg. Troy had turned and he let out a soft sigh. This was easier when he couldn't walk.

He picked him up and Liam cried as he hung on. Liam knew what bye bye meant and this is what he did at daycare. I walked over to Troy, some of the Lakers were watching. Liam held onto Troy's shirt but Troy got him off. "I'll be back before you know it, okay big guy?" his lip quivered. He was nineteen months old; he didn't want Troy to walk out right now. Troy was in his life everyday but tomorrow he wouldn't forget but he would care a little less.

Troy kissed my forehead, "I'll call when we land." I gave a nod as he dashed off before Liam could see. I held a crying boy and I didn't know what to do at this point to keep him happy, "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Taylor was riding home with us since she was no longer comfortable driving. "Yea," he hiccupped and I glanced at Taylor. "Are you okay with a pit stop for some ice cream?"

"Of course."

* * *

I rocked Liam back and forth. He lay awake and he stared at the door. "Go to sleep buddy," he shook his head, "No."

"Daddy won't be home tonight." He was used to both of us putting him to bed. Putting him on such a schedule probably wasn't the best I idea in the world. My phone vibrated and I picked it up, I answered the Face time to see Troy on the other end. He was in his room and I big smile crossed my face. "Thank God, Liam wont even settles down." Liam's face grew with Troy's face.

"Hi bud," Liam waved and then looked at me. "Dada?"

"Yea bud?"

"Seep?"

"I won't sleep at home for a little bit, okay? So how about you go to bed for mommy?" Liam looked at Troy, "I wove you." Troy smiled, "I love you too Liam." I set my phone down and I laid Liam in his crib. "Go to sleep okay?" he nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I love you Liam,"

"I wove you mama."

I picked up my phone and walked into my bedroom. Bubbles was napping on the bed while Oreo laid on the floor. "How was your first night?"

"Good, we had a team dinner."

"Sounds fun."

"It was I missed you guys though." I gave a smile, "It's okay. He was fine until bed time."

"He likes to wait to see us."

"I know, I love him for that."

"You should try and go to bed too."

"I was going to pay some bills and do some other stuff but well,"

"That can all wait. Go to bed."

I sighed, "Okay, I will go to bed." He gave a soft smile, "Good, I'll call you after our first workout tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." I looked at his face through my phone. "I love you too."

"Give baby girl a kiss for me okay?"

"I thought I was going to be baby girl?"

"You are but I don't have a name for her. Baby babe?" I laughed and shook my head, "No," he gave a smile, "You are my baby girl."

"Good." I blew him a kiss as he blew one back. "Bye,"

"Good night baby girl," he winked, "Good night."

* * *

**Another chapter! I hope you all loved it! Thanks for being great! I love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Rain

Chapter 19 – Rain

I tapped my foot against the ground; I flipped through the magazine when my name was called. I stood up and I walked forward, my purse next to my body, they did my height and weight before leading me to a room to change into a gown. I had less than ten weeks, time for those checks.

Chewing on my lip, I waited for Dr. Kelly to walk through the door. Taylor was due any day now, her due date was four days away and she was ready. Troy and Chad were coming home later this afternoon from Colorado, after three long hard weeks of work; they were coming home to start preseason. Baby girl kicked my stomach and I smoothed my hand over her.

"It's okay baby girl,"

Eight weeks, two months was all I had left. The door opened up and Dr. Kelly walked in, "How is my favorite patient?" I had seen her just after Troy left and I was here again without Troy. "Ready for my husband to come home."

"You look good for being a single heavily pregnant mom." She snapped on her gloves and I cringed, "You know the drill," she said giving me a look, I smiled and she checked me, "No progress which is fantastic. We still have eight weeks left." She said giving me a wink. I pulled my legs back down and then she did a quick ultrasound. "She sounds fantastic." She said with a smile, "Nothing to be worried about, you are both doing great." I gave a big smile. "Good. Do I have new pictures to show Troy?"

"Is he coming home today?" I nodded, "Yea, I am going to pick him up and then we are going to pick Liam up."

"Awh, how is Liam doing?"

"Great. He is getting big." I slid around to the other side, "Eight weeks left, up until the last three I want you in here every other week."

"Sounds great." She nodded, "Alright, now dress and go schedule your next appointment. I want you to take it easy okay?"

"Was I showing signs of distress?"

"No, not at all but you came really early with Liam. I am kind of scared you are going to come early with her too. I want her to stay in there as long as possible. She isn't as big as Liam was when you gave birth. She is a bit smaller, I am thinking she is taking after your frame."

"Okay," she hugged the chart to her chest. "So do you have any questions?"

"None that I can think of."

"Call me if you think of any." I gave a nod and she walked out. I changed back into my clothes, Taylor didn't even want to leave the house recently, and she was just uncomfortable and big. I couldn't blame her. She had dilated to three centimeters at her last doctor's appointment, which was great for a first time pregnancy.

I picked up my bag and scheduled my thirty fourth-week appointment. I pushed the card into my purse; once I got to the car I plugged it into the phone. I was forgetting a lot of things lately so putting that in a safe spot would be smart.

Going to the highway, I was meeting them at the airport. They got tomorrow off and then they had two preseason games. One was here and the other was in San Francisco. I let out a small breath as I was taking Chad to the Laker's facility to collect his car. Poor Taylor.

Pulling into the parking lot of the airport, I found my Laker's pass and I walked through the airport. I passed through security without a hitch and walked to their gate. Troy had texted me earlier, they were just opening the gate when I got there. A grin slipped over my lips and I waited for them to come out. I tapped my foot against the floor and I looked at each member finding family.

Troy then ducked his head underneath of the gate door. His eyes searching around, a smile pounced on my face and I speed up my walk. He caught my eye, we had tried to talk every night but some nights just weren't possible. It had been two days.

He pulled me into his arms, my bump had grown more, getting in the way more. "Goodness," he said with a smile, "You are huge, a beautiful huge." Baby girl kicked and she seemed to be bouncing around. I pulled out the sonogram, Troy smiled and he looked at it. "She looks beautiful." I gave a smile to him; he brought me into a kiss. His lips square onto mine, I took in a deep breath as I missed him.

I missed him a lot. I forgot what it was like not to be with him. His hands touched my belly, "Those pictures came out awesome."

"I ordered a bunch of them."

"Good. I want one for my wallet."

Troy slung his arm around me and Chad was texting somebody. "You ready?" Troy asked him, Chad nodded, "Yea, I want to get home and see Taylor." We all went to the car. We dropped Chad off at the stadium and then Troy looked at me. "We are going to surprise Liam." I said with a smile. Troy gave me a grin. "I miss my little guy."

"He missed you."

"I know, I hated being a away from him."

A big smile crossed my face, "It will all be good here shortly. He will forget all about it." Troy grabbed my hand as he drove. A smile crossed my lips. I was happy to be back with Troy. It was tough to be away that long. Troy pulled into the daycare and we walked in together. Troy showed them his idea and signed out. We were both let into the room; a big smile crossed my lips.

"Liam," Liam turned his head to his teacher or whatever she was. She then turned to point over here. Liam looked and then his eyes widened. He dropped his blocks before running as fast as his little legs would let him go. Troy met him half way in a big hug as Liam buried his face into Troy's shoulder. Tears were in my eyes. Troy held onto Liam tightly, it was the first time Liam could really remember Troy being gone for so long.

"Hey buddy," Troy said, Liam lifted his head and he kissed Troy's cheek. "Hi dada!" I smiled and the loan tear worked its way down my cheek. The bond those two had were inseparable.

Troy turned to look at me, "Liam, we made mommy cry." I laughed and wiped away the tear. "That was so cute." Liam hooked his arms around Troy's neck. "He loves me." Troy said looking up. I laughed and nodded, "Yea, he really does."

"Liam are you going to love your baby sister like that?" he nodded, he was becoming so much more aware of everything. We had been talking about the baby a lot more and he would come up and kiss my belly. I gave a smile to him and we walked out. Troy put him into the car seat after convincing him he wasn't leaving again today. We drove back to the house.

Troy was greeted by all of the animals. I came up behind him and I slipped my arms around his neck. "I am going to go and take a nap." He nodded and he leaned in to give a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Where is Liam?"

"I gave him a snack."

"Okay. I will probably come down in a few hours. I just need a nice long nap." He nodded, he kissed me once more and then I walked upstairs. A nap after three weeks with no Troy was defiantly needed.

* * *

I entered Taylor's house and I set Liam down to run free. It was the first game tonight for the Laker's preseason. They were at Staples Center but it was just preseason and Taylor wanted everybody to come over.

"Hi!" I called, I walked in to see Taylor sitting on the couch, and her body looking tired. Her baby bump couldn't get much bigger and she was balancing water on her lap. "Hi," Sharpay was right behind me with Zeke and Bentley.

They entered and they let Bentley down as well. "Troy is getting ready to do the captain interview."

"Oh fantastic." I said sarcastically, a smile crossed my lips and I collapsed down into a chair. My hands rubbing over baby girl, "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the first preseason game of the Laker's 2012-2013 season." We all cheered as the announced continued to talk about their workouts before Troy appeared on the screen. "Troy, welcome back to the show."

"Aw thanks, I missed it." He said with a toothy grin, "So it sounds like you had a busy off season."

"You could say that."

"You son had a brain tumor, is that correct?" Troy's face frowned and he nodded, "He did but he is all fine now, doing so much better thanks to all of his doctors."

"And your wife Gabriella is pregnant?"

"That is correct, we are expecting our next child in December."

"That sounds like a fun but hard off season." Troy laughed, "You have no idea. I had to work extra hard to get in all of my workouts and to keep my captain status."

"They said you almost gave it up."

"I almost did. I need to keep my family a big priority in life. Being captain may not be the best choice, I am just lucky to put the uniform on every day."

"Well we all thank you for doing so. You looked good at camp."

"Thanks. I put in extra time."

"Sounds good. I like when are captain works hard. How does the team look?"

"Like we could win it this year but we have to keep putting in the hard work. We have to keep grinding away."

"Sounds good. I have one more thing for you, they claim that you were offered more contacts trying to buy you out from the Lakers, is that Troy?" my lips pursed, Troy hadn't told me about this.

"It was but I put that to rest quickly."

"Troy Bolton everybody, thank you for the interview. I send well wishes to your family." Troy thanked him, "Troy never told me about that." I told them, "Chad doesn't tell me anything."

"He probably doesn't want me stressing. If it isn't mellow, he won't tell me. My doctor is afraid I am going to come early with baby girl because of how early Liam was. I guess she is a little under weight, she just isn't that big yet. So if she comes early I guess it won't be good."

"How can she be under weight, I mean you weren't that big with Liam,"

"I have gained a shit load of weight this time." Liam was playing on the floor in front of us, Bentley lay on his belly, "Has he begun to walk?"

"Not yet. He will stand and totter on his feet and then go back down." Sharpay sighed and tucked hair behind her ears. "I wish he would and then again I don't wish he would."

"It becomes mixed emotions." Liam stood up and began to walk over to Zeke. He showed him one of his toys, "Aw, what is that?"

"Tain,"

"Yea, it's a train."

Liam smiled and then came over to show me, "beb," he pointed, "Yup, that is your baby sister."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against my belly. He then kissed it softly. "Aw!" I blushed and I pulled Liam up onto my lap. "You are going to be a good big brother aren't you?" He nodded and then tucked his head into my side.

* * *

"Bye," Troy whispered, he hovered over me. It was early and he had been getting ready to go for a little bit. They had a game tonight in San Fran so they were leaving early this morning. They had won the first preseason game and Troy pulled himself closer to push his lips onto mine. "Be good," I pulled the covers closer around me.

"You and baby girl be good, you here?"

"Of course." I yawned I cuddled with my pillow. "I love you."

"I love you too." Troy walked out of the room. I heard the garage open and close. I wrapped my blankets tighter only for Liam's cries to come through the monitor. "Fantastic." I whispered, then a crack of thunder. "Oh even better." I muttered. I rubbed my belly and then walked to Liam's room. He was standing, another thunder strike. He jumped and I gathered him in my arms.

"Come on baby boy, let's go to mommy's room." I took him back to my room and I put in a DVD. We snuggled in the bed; he laid his head onto the pillow that my belly rested on. I grabbed my phone and I started texting Taylor.

I rested my head and we watched one of his favorite movies, Monsters Inc.

I ruffled his head and I snuck out of bed. "Mommy is going to go take a shower okay. I will leave the bathroom door open if you need me, I'll be right here." I shut my bedroom door and blocked it so he was stuck. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to change.

Troy told me they were taking off when I got in the shower. I washed my hair and shaved to my best ability, my baby bump wasn't really helping with that. The rain bounced against the roof of the house. I heard Liam shrike at the large thunder roll.

I took a breath and turned off the shower. I wrapped a towel around me; Liam came running into the bathroom. "It's okay," I soothed, he took a deep breath, he hated thunderstorms, "Go lay back down okay? Once mommy is dressed we can go downstairs and make some pancakes." He took a few deep breaths.

"Okay," I kissed his forehead; I changed into fresh clothes, a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve UCLA t-shirt. I ringed my hair out and I then brushed through it. I walked over to see Liam lying down on the bed. "Come on buddy, let's go make some pancakes." I grabbed my phone sucking in a breath. Taylor had text me about how her contractions were coming a bit more frequently.

I called her and I lead Liam downstairs. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I mean the contractions come about every ten minutes."

"You may be going into labor." I told her, "You might want to call your doctor. They don't want to see you until your water broke or your contractions are really close together."

"Do you think you can come down here? My mom had to fly home again because my dad is sick again."

"Oh Taylor, I can, are you okay?"

"I'm just really freaked."

"Do you think you can make pancakes? I kind of promised Liam some."

"Yea, I can start them at least." I thanked her; I then quickly got Liam ready apologizing about not getting pancakes right now but at Taylors. I then grabbed some of his stuff, clothes and food before getting everything together. I gave him some snacks for the car and I grabbed my purse.

I ran around the house longer, making sure I had everything for the hospital and stuff for the day.

Getting into the car, I double-checked Liam's buckle. I kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry bud,"

Backing out of the driveway, I entered the highway. Matching speeds with the rest of the cars, I let out a deep breath. God, Taylor must be scared. I had Troy the first time around, Troy was there and he was with me the entire time. I can't imagine it any other way. Sharpay had Zeke when she went into it too. The first part was the scariest.

Taylor called me again saying she was pretty uncomfortable, "It's okay," I told her, I switched lanes, "Just take a deep breath and sit down. Call Chad and tell him to get on a flight home."

"Leave him a voicemail."

"Yes, leave him a voicemail. It is going to be several hours until you give birth but that means he will be here. You need to just call him and tell him."

"Okay, are you almost here"

"Yes, I am exiting the highway now." The trip seemed to go by quicker when you are trying to get somewhere faster.

"Good."

Liam was eating something in the back and I pulled quickly off to Taylor's street and down the drive.

I pulled into her driveway, why would her mom go home that week she was supposed to give birth? I got Liam and all of his stuff out it was Friday. Jenni didn't have a class until noon, by then Sharpay will hopefully be here. I called Sharpay to let her know what I needed; of course she had to get Bentley ready. "It's okay. I am going to call Jenni. She doesn't have a class for three and half hours."

"Yea, I can be there within then."

"Okay," I entered Taylor's house to find her on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath. I shifted Liam to my side and she opened her eyes. "I tried to do the pancakes but I couldn't stand,"

"It's fine," I soothed, why couldn't Chad be here? She rubbed her lower back and I set Liam down. "I am going to go make him some pancakes and call Jenni okay?"

She nodded, "Call me if you need me." I took Liam into the kitchen with me. I moved around the kitchen uncomfortable, my phone pressed to my ear and Liam on my hip. "Jenni,"

"Hm?" her voice was tired, "Jenni, Taylor is going into labor and I am at her house. Do you think you can come and watch Liam until Sharpay gets here?"

"Oh God, yea, I will be there in fifteen minutes. Does she need to go to the hospital yet?"

"Not yet but it could be soon. So,"

"I am walking out the door."

"Thank you, the door is unlocked."

"Got it."

I called Chad three different times and Troy three times, leaving them both a message for Chad to get his ass back on a flight. He drove to the airport so he should be able to get to the hospital or here. He didn't need to be here that fast but for him to be 100% here for the birth he needs back ASAP.

I finished the pancakes; I then laid them in front of Liam at the table. I was nervous to leave him in a chair so I set him down on a blanket on the floor. I walked into the living room to see Taylor taking big breaths, "They are about seven minutes."

"Okay," I sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Why is it happening so fast?"

"How long have you been feeling them?"

"Since way early this morning, like 3am. They were fifteen, then there were ten when Chad left, I then called you because I was starting to get scared. Now there are about eight to seven minutes apart."

"They are just becoming a little stronger."

"Do you want to walk around a bit, it might make you comfortable."

"Can you call Chad again?" she asked, I nodded and called her to amuse her. I left another message. Liam came crawling out, "Call your doctor," I said handing her a phone, she called and began to talk. "I can be in soon."

She nodded and then she looked at me, "Once they are about six minutes apart for the next thirty minutes or my water breaks." I nodded, "Okay, I am going to go checked on Liam.

Liam was just finishing when Jenni showed up. "Hey, can you stay with him and clean him up when he is done? Then take him upstairs. We are leaving in the next thirty minutes."

"Okay." My phone rang and I jumped, "Hello?"

"Gabi are you for real about Taylor?" Chad's voice was jumpy, "Chad, just get on a plane and come home."

"Is she doing okay?"

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yea, I am trying to find the counter to get a flight home."

"The Lakers really can't send you on a private jet?"

"I don't know, I just, and can I talk to Taylor?"

I handed Taylor the phone, "Hi Chad," I could hear Chad's voice on the other end. Jenni snuck upstairs. I waved at Liam and he waved back, Taylor then gave me my phone. "He is getting on a flight in 30 minutes."

"Good, he will be with you in two hours."

"How about you go change your clothes and make sure you have everything. I can come with you." She nodded and we went upstairs. I texted Jenni to tell her to help me out in the kitchen since I left a mess. I will pay her for babysitting.

Taylor slowly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a long sweatshirt. She began to walk to the baby's room. "I am going to go grab the door," Sharpay was knocking since Jenni must have locked it. "Okay."

It had almost been an hour since I had arrived. I opened up the door to see Sharpay, "Sorry it took me so long."

"No, its okay. She is upstairs with Liam."

"Gabi!" I stopped to take a deep breath. "She is flipping out."

"Gabi, I think it broke!" I let my eyes go wide and so did Sharpay's. "Shit," I muttered. I was in the waddling mode so getting to her fast was nearly impossible. Doing this pregnant was horrible. She was standing in her bathroom, under a puddle of water. "Okay, Shar, go give Bentley to Jenni. I am going to go grab a pair of sweatpants for Taylor. Then we need to get her down to the car."

Sharpay and I both split up. I grabbed Taylor a pair of baggy sweats and I handed them to her. "I wish Chad was here,"

"I promise, it all settles down at the hospital." She balanced against me. Sharpay came back with Taylor's bag in hand. "I need the iPad too plus the babies car seat."

"Sharpay will bring up the car seat okay?"

She nodded; she walked to the car and got settled. Sharpay gave me her pillow and blanket for later plus the bag. My phone rang, I sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"You need to relax, now," Troy instructed, "Troy, I am trying to deal with,"

"I know and you are being a great friend right now but you need to take a deep breath okay? This baby isn't coming within the next two minutes. Breath, remember about your little girl okay?"

I nodded, "Okay." I inhaled and exhaled. "That's my girl." I got into the car, "I will call you when we are all checked in okay?"

"Got it."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Backing my car out of the driveway, Taylor was beginning to calm down. We were both calming down. "That was crazy." Taylor admitted, "I would rather be in the hospital setting." Her face clinched of pain, her eyes closed and she leaned back. "This sucks."

"They only get worse." I told her, "So encouraging."

I pulled into the hospital; I helped her grab her bags. We must have been a joke to watch. Two pregnant women going into the hospital. Once we got in, Taylor sat down in a wheel chair and I wheeled her to labor and delivery.

"How far along?"

"39 weeks and 5 days,"

"Close to that due date,"

"Can I just get a room?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yes," Taylor said, I followed her back and they admitted her. Taking her weight and they then gave her something to change into. They put an IV in for hydration and that was all since she was having a natural birth. They put on a fetal monitor and the other things to watch contractions and the baby.

Her doctor came in minutes later, "Taylor! What a nice surprise to see you here!" Taylor tried to give a smile, "Let's check your progress okay? What were we at the last appointment?"

"Three or close to it."

She checked Taylor, "You are about five, you said your water broke already?" she snapped her gloves off of her hand. Taylor nodded, "I'm pretty sure that's what it was." I nodded my head, "It was. It had that smell."

"You are?"

"Gabi, long time friend."

"How far along are you?"

"32 weeks."

"Ah, sometime to go. First one too?"

"No, I have a baby boy, he is one and half."

"Well congrats on your baby too. I am guessing you are her support system for now?" I nodded, "I will be here I think all the way through, whatever she wishes."

"Okay, well you probably know the routine," I gave a smile, "Taylor, how long have you been feeling these contractions?"

"Since about three this morning. They were about thirty minutes apart, they then went down to fifteen at about four am and around seven or so it was ten then ten thirty it was about seven."

"Okay, that sounds about right. You will probably experience a long day, I do think you will have your baby girl in your arms by tonight." Taylor smiled and thanked her. "I'll be back later to check on you okay?" Taylor nodded and she then walked out. "I sent a text to my mom." Taylor relaxed and she closed her eyes. "I guess my dad is pretty sick." Tears were in her eyes, "I'm sorry Tay," I stroked her arm, "That's why I wanted you. You are always constant, never go back on your word."

"Chad should be here in about an hour or a little over an hour."

She took a long breath, "I don't know how I am supposed to feel." I laughed, "You are supposed to be excited or scared or both." A smile crossed her lips, "I am going to need something to pass the time." I smiled; I then dug around in my purse. "How about some cards?" she smiled, "Like old times?"

"Just like old times."

* * *

The rain was pouring outside; another hour and half had passed since Taylor had been admitted to the hospital. Nurses had come in and out but her contractions had stopped progressing at six minutes apart.

We played cards for most of the time. "Room number," I read the text message again. I sent him the room number; Taylor was leaning back working through another contraction, "Tay?"

Taylor's head turned and I moved from the spot. Chad came over and gathered Taylor together in a hug. Taylor began to cry and Chad held her, "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm right here." Taylor grabbed Chad's hand and they held each other for a few moments. "I'm going to meet my baby girl today." Chad gave a big smile.

"I am going to go grab some food before things get to real." I told both of them, "Check on Sharpay with the kids and call my husband. I will be back in a little while." Taylor and Chad both nodded. Chad mouthed a quick thank you and I nodded.

Walking out of the room, I went down the stairs and found some food in the Café. I dialed up Sharpay, "Hey how is our girl?"

"Good, she is about six centimeters dilated. How is my baby boy?"

"Good. He is playing with Bentley."

"That's good. I think Taylor will have her baby before this evening. I can come take over for you and watch the kids after she is born."

"Please."

"I feel bad for her. Her mom isn't in town and she really wanted her mom here, despite what she said about being stressed by her mom."

"Is her dad really sick?"

"I don't know, this is his second time in a while."

"Taylor really wants her dad to meet her."

"I know. I think they are going to try and make it up here by this week or something. She broke down when Chad got here."

"So Chad is there?"

"Yup, he just got here. I bailed to grab some food. I am starved."

"I bet you are. Anyways, I am going to keep eating and call my husband."

"Sounds good. Keep me updated."

"I will."

I hung up and I ate some more of my cheeseburger. I then called Troy "Hey is Chad there?"

"Yea, he just showed up about twenty minutes ago. I am down in the café, calling everybody."

"How is Taylor holding up?"

"Tired, in pain, wants her mom here but guess what, she isn't."

"Aw, that sucks. Is she mad about it?"

"Not at all, just disappointed."

"How is the whole natural birth thing going?"

"Good I guess, she played some cards with me and she is doing well. The baby will be here within a few hours I think, unless something happens."

"That something is always there."

A smile crossed my lips, "Eight weeks until it's our turn."

"Eight weeks." Troy mumbled, "That's not very long."

"Not at all." I finished eating, "What do you think Chad would want?"

"Anything. He hasn't eaten much."

"Probably. Okay, well I am going to get Chad some food and then go back up. I will send you a picture of their beautiful baby."

I let my head roll and I took the food upstairs. I entered her room and Chad was massaging her lower back. He kissed the back of her neck, "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Taylor laid back and Chad looked at me. "You didn't." I nodded with a laugh, "I did. I brought you food. Have you contacted your parents?"

"Yes, from the airport in San Fran," I nodded, "Okay, are they coming?"

"They are boarding a flight tonight."

I then handed im his food, Taylor and I began to play cards again and slowly as time passed, things began to move a bit more swiftly.

* * *

Five and half hours after begin admitted; it was about time to bring Baby Danforth into the world. It was strange that not everybody could be here for Taylor, kind of like Sharpay. Chad's family was flying in tonight and her mom was flying in tomorrow. They were all excited and I think I was jealous that they were going to get serious family time before everybody came besides Sharpay and Zeke.

"I feel like I need to push," Taylor said, she held onto the sheets. I was put onto camera duty, to take pictures of everything. I was fine by that; I was doing that until Taylor instructed me otherwise.

"Taylor, honey, go ahead, you are okay to push if you feel like it." Taylor gritted and pushed forward. Chad held onto her hand, "Just listen to you okay? Your body will tell you what to do." Taylor had gone a bit of a different way with her doctor. Taylor was to listen to her body and let her body do what it wants.

She stopped pushing and leaned back, Taylor had been strong through this whole thing. She hadn't asked for pain meds once or really complained. The only time she was in tears was when Chad showed up. Sweat stuck to her forehead and she began to push again. She moaned quietly and the doctor nodded, nurses were bustling around the room.

When she stopped pushing again she took several deep breaths, lying back for several minutes. Chad put a cool rag over her head, Taylor began to push again, keeping her compose. I took several different pictures as time passed. She was taking this slow and steady; I could tell when it was becoming more painful because she began to sweat more.

After forty-five minutes of pushing, she was becoming frustrated. "Alright, Taylor, take a long breath and push hard on this one okay? This one could bring your baby girl a lot closer to us." Taylor did as told and Chad whispered things into her ear. That's when she let her first scream out. She then collapsed against the back of the bed. "It's okay Taylor," Chad pushed away her hair and then he kissed her forehead.

She pushed again, her body was becoming tired and weak, she could only push for so long when she became breathless. "Would you like oxygen?" a nurse asked, Taylor shook her head, "I don't want,"

"Taylor, it might help," I butted it, "You are probably becoming weak from lack of oxygen. You don't breath very well when you push," she closed her eyes and then nodded. "Okay," the set up some oxygen, she took it and she let several contractions pass before they tried again. Taylor took off the mask to push, they had me stop taking pictures and hold her legs further back than the stirrups.

Chad was holding the other leg and was holding her hand. She would squeeze it and then push. Every time she stopped, she took a loud of oxygen and then did it all over again. This all-whole process took a long time; Taylor was becoming an exhausted warrior. My baby girl was kicking most of the time through this. "You got this Taylor," She grunted and she then pushed harder if it was even possible.

She let out a long breath before stopping, screaming in frustration. "You are doing wonderful Taylor," Chad soothed, he had a nurse take one of her legs and he came over to her side. "It's alright baby girl, we just have a little stubborn one on our hands here." Taylor couldn't help but smile; Chad brought her into a quick kiss. The rain pounded against the window of the outside LA world. "You can do this."

A whisper exchanged between them. A big smile crossed my face; Taylor was a very determined person. Way more determined than Sharpay and I combined. I gave a smile and she pushed for another good fifteen minutes until the doctor announced that she could see the head. Taylor almost burst into tears from that news alone. I went back to taking pictures after two more pushes the doctor was putting on a gown and Taylor and Chad were having one last moment. "Alright Taylor, one your next contractions, we are going to have the worst part over with."

Taylor let out a long sigh and then she sat up a little before grunting. It was a long push and then Taylor cried out. "One last push and we will have the shoulders,"

Taylor let out on more long push and then she cried out as a baby's scream was heard next. I snapped pictures and they put the baby girl onto her chest. "We have a girl," she announced, Taylor cried and she wrapped her arms around the baby. Chad was almost in tears next to her as I took pictures of them.

I put the camera down when the doctor said something about feeding; Taylor right then and there began or tried to breastfeed their baby girl. "Are we still going with the name?" Taylor and Chad nodded, "It's almost perfect." Taylor said, her eyes drawn to the features of their baby girl. The put a blanket over Taylor and the baby, Chad cut the cord.

"Gabi, meet Alexa Raine Danforth," I melted as she had already told me her name once before and she was right. Raine as the middle name was perfect, since it was a rainy LA day. A big smile crossed my face and she detached from Taylor. A nurse came over and then took her to wear and do any other medical tests.

They were finishing up with Taylor and I gave her a look. "I will give you two some alone time after I take her picture to send to Shar and Troy. Now, what food would you like?" she grinned, "I'm glad you know, I would love some Taco Bell."

I nodded, "Same old same old,"

"Double." I nodded, "Got it."

I walked over to wear Alexa was, the nurse was putting on a hat and a diaper. Bundling her up into a blanket. "Alexa Raine, October 5th, 2012 at 6:02 PM. 7 pounds 10 ounces, 17 inches long."

I smiled and I waved at her, she was blinded by the lights, I took a picture of her and I smiled, "I'll be back, Chad what do you want from Taco Bell?"

"The menu?" I glanced at him, he laughed, and "I'll text you okay?" I nodded, "Enjoy her. I'll be back." I winked and I walked out, I sent a text message to Sharpay, Troy, and Zeke the picture of Alexa and her stats, as I liked to call them.

A bunch of texts came flooding back, I was so happy for Taylor. She was a very beautiful baby, she didn't have a lot of hair but some and she wasn't small but average. She was adorable. She will win over hearts quickly.

I got the orders from Taco Bell. My phone rang and Troy was calling, "Did seeing all that make you feel prepared?"

"No but I do think we need to add some stuff to our birth plan."

"Like what?"

"I don't want them to take her away from me so quick. I want to keep her for more than thirty seconds. I want her on my chest before they take her from me, I want to tell them when and I want to take it slow like Taylor did. There was no counting or do this when that. Its push when you feel like pushing."

"If that's what you want then go for it. Are you still on for bottle feeding?"

"Uhm yea,"

Troy laughed, "Okay, sounds good."

We talked for a few more moments until I arrived back at the hospital. "Okay, I am going to go fed those two. Spend some time with my god daughter and then go relieve Sharpay of my child and let her and Zeke go visit."

"Im jealous."

"We can go when they get home. Let them settle. All of the parents are going tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, sounds fair." I smiled, "I love you and good luck tonight."

"Thank you baby and I love you too." I gave a smile, "Bye,"

"Bye,"

I walked back into the hospital, a wristband going on and I then was inside the mother and baby ward. I smiled and walked down to Taylor's room. I entered with food in hand, Chad was holding the baby, Taylor was in a more comfortable position and she was all smiles. "I'm back," I said quietly, I set the food on the tray in front of Taylor. She picked out all of her food.

"Chad let her have Alexa," Taylor glanced at Chad, "No, no, let him have his time." I said, "I am a very patient person." Taylor looked at me and then she gave me a smile. "How are you holding up? I kind of forgot you are pregnant."

"I am doing just fine. She is just kicking around and playing, loops and loops." Taylor laughed, "Okay, the food is driving me nuts. I need some." I smiled and I got up to have him pass me baby girl. "She is so stinking cute." I said, I sat back down and played with her little body. "She looks a lot like Taylor in the face."

"That is because she is a girl."

"She could turn out to look a lot like you." I said, I shifted her and I played with her cute face. She was sleeping and I took a few different pictures. I sent several to Troy to just make him jealous. "Are you sending Troy pictures too?" Chad asked I nodded with a laugh. "I told him that he couldn't come see you guys until you go home."

"Thank you," Taylor mouthed, I smiled and nodded. "Liam is going to want to meet his new girlfriend."

"Uh no." Chad said, "If Liam turns out anything like Troy," I threw him a look, "What are you trying to say?" Chad pursed his lips, "Well never mind but still, the old Troy, before he met you." I nodded, "My child will not be like that."

"Yea, don't let anybody think other wise."

Chad smiled and I then looked at Alexa some more, she was so adorable. Once Taylor was done eating I gave her back to Taylor. "I wish I could stay all night." I said, Alexa woke up and looked at Taylor. Taylor gave her a smile. "I better go relieve Shar," I went over to Chad and he hugged me. "Thank you, you were the best." I nodded and he touched my belly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Well you have your little girl to hold you over."

"I know, I seem attracted to Bolton children," I rolled my eyes, "It's okay. We are just the best."

Taylor laughed, I went down to kiss Alexas forehead. "Just remember, I am your favorite aunt. Sharpay is going to come in here and hypnotize you." Chad laughed and I then hugged Taylor. "Call me if you need anything. I will see you guys later and congrats you two. She is downright beautiful." Chad thanked me again and I walked away, grabbing my purse.

I drove back to Taylor's house. My body worn and tired,

I parked my car and I then got out. I was slow and I don't know if I could even drive myself home. I might just crash at Taylor's house. I walked in and the kitchen was clean from top to bottom. The whole house seemed pretty clean.

"Hello?"

"Up here."

"I'm coming,"

I walked up slowly and I walked into the doorway, resting my hand on my bump. Liam got up from toys and came running over. I picked him up and grunted, "Do you want to go home with them? I can put Bentley's car seat in your car."

"That would be awesome."

She nodded and then left. Liam was lying on my shoulder. Bentley was half asleep in a playpen. I then stood up and I rubbed Liam's back. Sharpay came back, "I am so giddy to go and see her!"

"She is beautiful."

"Look at the two of them!" she picked up Bentley and we all went out to the car. "I will send you the schedule via text okay?" We put both boys up and I sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired,"

"You look beat." I nodded I then rubbed my eyes. "You do know how to get into my house right?" she dangled the key we gave her, "Yup."

"Okay, well I am going to put Bentley in Liam's room and I will put Liam with me. You can just sneak in and grab Bentley, unless you want him to sleepover."

Sharpay's eyes jumped, "You wouldn't mind?" I shook my head, "No, he sleeps through the night right?" Sharpay nodded with a grin, "Yes!" I laughed, "I can take care of him, I don't have much of his stuff though."

"There is three more bottles in the bag, one before bed, one when he wakes up in the morning."

"What time does he get up?"

"Eightish,"

"Okay, solids?"

"Yea, I can text you everything. I can pick him up at ten?"

"That sounds good." Sharpay kissed Bentley, "See you tomorrow baby boy!"

Letting out a big sigh, "Bye!"

"Thank you times a million!" she yelled, I smiled and backed out. "Give my baby girl a kiss for me!"

"No! She is mine!"

I stuck out my tongue and I began to drive home. The sun had gone down long ago, both boys in the back were quiet. I did need to feed my son; a text came in from Sharpay. "Both boys had dinner, it wasn't exactly the healthiest." I read aloud, "That's fine," I typed back.

Halfway home, my phone rang, "Okay, I will text you the rest but he usually goes down around eight thirty or so."

"Okay, I will get him ready for bed when we get home. I hope Liam will take this well."

"He will be okay." Sharpay reassured, "They had fun today. It's a practice run for baby girl."

I nodded, "Yea, it is. All right, I will talk to you later. I am almost home."

"Okay. I am so excited to see Alexa!"

"She is adorable."

"Lucky. I wish I could have been there."

"You can have Taylor next time and Taylor can have you. I'm out." Sharpay laughed, "You are just a very calming friend."

"Well I'm glad," I pulled off the highway and down the exit ramp. I dropped my phone in the cup holder, the five more minute drive, I pulled into the driveway. The rain began to settle into a light drizzle.

I got both of the boys out and I let Liam walk inside.

Bentley rode on my hip, he touched my belly. I shut the garage, leading them up to the top level. I sat Bentley down onto the ground, Liam pulled on my leg. "What buddy?"

"Dada?" shit. Liam didn't know Troy snuck out this morning, "He might call in a little bit." I picked him up and I kissed on him. "Did you have a good day?" he nodded and then buried his head into my side.

I took him upstairs with Bentley in tow; I then laid Liam down onto the bed. "I'll be back buddy." I turned on a movie for him. I looked at the clock, as Troy should be off the court. I called him. Bentley sat on the bed playing, "Hey there beautiful."

"Hi, okay, so I need to put Bentley to bed, would you mind talking with your son?"

"I'm in the locker room,"

"Yea and I need to multi task and im exhausted so can you just do this?"

He laughed, "Yea, I can." I add the Face time, "Here you go Liam," I handed him the phone and I then picked up Bentley. "Be good." I kissed his forehead. I then walked downstairs to prepare Bentley's bottle. He cooed and I took him to Liam's nursery. I rocked him gently in the chair and fed him his bottle. I had before feeding him changed him into a pair of footie PJ's.

Once most of his bottle was finished, I rocked him quietly like I assumed Sharpay would do. His eyes were half closed when I put him into Liam's crib. I grabbed Liam's things out of there, his pacifier and his blanket. I then gave Bentley his. He snuggled up and was asleep pretty quick. I grabbed Liam's clothes and other stuff. I then went back to my room. Troy was talking and Liam giggled.

"Alright," I interrupted the two of them. "It's time for Liam to go to bed." I said I turned on the monitor, "That also means mommy is going to go to bed." Troy said, I gave a smile, "Okay, I am going to go." I said to Troy, Troy smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"I wove you!"

Troy smiled, "Love you too Liam."

"Alexa is adorable by the way." Troy added, "She is really cute."

"Our baby is going to be cuter," Troy, sang, "Let them be,"

"You two keep sending me pictures and I want to see my God Daughter,"

I laughed, "Okay, well I am going to put Liam to bed now" Liam and I both waved and said goodnight. "Love you!"

We then hung up I plugged my phone. I then undressed and redressed Liam before shutting off the lights. I tucked him in and gave him his blanket and pacifier. I then went into the bathroom, I changed into some sweats with a tank top, and I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up.

Going back out, I rejoined Liam and snuggled up with him. "Momma?"

"Yea?"

"Bebe?"

"Aunt Taylor had a baby today. Mommy won't have her baby for a while." He looked at me and then nodded, he sucked on his pacifier, and I turned the TV down low and on a timer. I then let my eyes close.

* * *

Sneaking out of the room and I followed Bentley's cries. I thought Sharpay said he didn't wake up until eight. I rubbed my eyes and I went into Liam's room. Bentley was standing up, his arms held out. It was seven in the morning and he had woken up once in the middle of the night. Sharpay is a lair.

Picking Bentley up, I soothed him and then went downstairs. I placed him on the floor with some of his toys. Troy was going to be home around nine this morning; they were boarding an early flight home. They were coming home and then had practice at five.

Bentley played with his toys and I made him a bottle. I sent Sharpay a text message, she had said just some oatmeal for breakfast or fruit would work for his breakfast this morning, about an hour after he had his first bottle. I prepared his bottle and then went out to feed him. He sucked down his bottle faster than most.

I burped him when he was done and then let him back down to play. I didn't want to do breakfast twice so I was probably going to go wake Liam up here shortly. Bentley ran around on the floor, playing with all of his toys.

Curling up in the couch, watching the ten-month-old play with all of his toys. He moved around and Sharpay was right, he would try to stand but then he would just sit back down. I let out a long sigh I glanced at the clock. "I'll be right back." I walked up stairs; baby girl let me get some sleep last night, which was refreshing. I rubbed my eyes and walked into my bedroom.

Liam was sitting up rubbing his eyes. He threw his arms up when he saw me. I picked him up and he buried his head into my side. I rubbed his back and I took his pacifier from his mouth. "Nope." He whined and I tossed it onto the bed. He was only allowed to have it when he was sleeping.

Taking him downstairs, we cuddled on the couch. Bentley played with toys and I kissed Liam's forehead. "I need to make you breakfast." Liam whined, "Go play with Bentley." Liam watched him and I set him down onto the ground. They both played with ease and I walked into the kitchen. I loved how open our kitchen was.

I moved around making oatmeal for both kids and cut up fruit for both of them. Once they were both done, I put Bentley in the high chair and I put Liam into my lap, which was hard with my big belly.

Feeding each kid a bite of oatmeal was a challenge. They were both hungry and excited. Bentley gave a wide grin and then Liam would laugh. I shook my head at the two of them, "Okay, time for fruit." I set Liam down into the chair and I rinsed the bowls. They both picked up the fruit and ate it. I gave Liam a glass of milk and water to Bentley.

Once they were done, I washed up Liam and then I set them free. They went to play, laughing and giggling. I cleaned the kitchen and then placed a call into Taylor. "Hello?"

"How did the first night go?"

"Great. Alexa is a very happy baby. Chad's parents are here right now. I heard you got Bentley for the night."

"I did."

"How did that go?"

"Easy. Except he woke up once, I wasn't really expecting that."

"Nobody would."

I laughed and nodded, "How is Chad holding up?"

"Good, he really wants Troy to come here but I am sticking with you. When we get home. We are being discharged tomorrow morning."

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon."

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Alright, I will see you later."

"I love you Gabi and thanks again for yesterday."

"No problem."

I hung up and I watched them play, Oreo played with them and Nemo came bouncing into the room. I shook my head at the mess in the room. I lay on the couch and when the garage door opened, a big smile spread over my face.

The stairs echoed and Troy emerged from the stairs. Liam noticed and power crawled over to Troy, "Hi big guy!" Troy threw him up in the air and Liam laughed. He walked in, "Hi Bentley," Bentley waved and then sat back down. Troy laughed, "And there is my gorgeous wife." He came over and he lowered to give me a kiss. I closed my eyes and I kissed him again.

"Hi," he smiled, "Hi,"

He then touched my belly before kissing it softly. "Do you want to go back to bed?" I shook my head, "It's okay. If you want to go sleep you can."

"No, I'm not that tired."

"Must be nice." Troy glanced over his shoulder at me; he played with all of the boys on the floor. A knock came at the door. "It's probably Sharpay."

Troy got up to answer the door, "Hi Shar,"

"Where is my baby boy?" she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head. She walked in and picked up Bentley. Bentley cooed and giggled, I smiled, "How are you doing?" she asked looking at me, "And sorry about him getting up. He hasn't done that in months."

"It's fine."

"Okay well, I am going to get going. I have to drop him off with Zeke and then I am running errands. Oh and Alexa was so adorable. I am her favorite."

"Are not." I argued she gave a grin, "Am too."

A laugh left Troy's mouth, "Sharpay, when are you going to have another baby?" Troy asked, Sharpay laughed. "Not for a long time Bolton,"

Troy laughed, "Yea, we said that too."

"You guys are sex addicts." Sharpay put her sunglasses on her face. "Bye and thank you!" she hooked her diaper bag over her shoulder. "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Troy followed her to lock the door. He then came over and sat on my legs. He squirmed to get to my side and he pressed his face into my chest. "Mmm. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered to him quietly, "I love her name, Alexa Raine Danforth."

"It's strong."

"It is. I want our daughter to have a strong name."

"Me too."

He kissed me softly, Liam stood up and walked over, Troy reached out for a high five. He laughed and he then rested his palm onto my stomach. "This is awesome."

"It really is."

* * *

**Well they are all now parents! Yea! I hope you are all enjoying this story! I love you all and have a great week! Four days for me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Sicker than Sick

Chapter 20 – Sicker than Sick

"Liam, knock it off." He giggled and he stood. "Liam Troy," he glanced at me, he was testing me and I was not in the mood to be tested. "Brie, are you about ready to go?" Troy stood at the bottom of the stairs, he had just gotten out of the shower, and he was flipping his car keys in his hands. "Yea, I am." I stood and Troy went over to pick up Liam. We were going to go and visit three-week-old Alexa and then I had my thirty fourth-week appointment.

We were six weeks away from my due date. I felt like a whale and I was emotional on a dime. I was tired and it was becoming miserable. My nightmares had come back again, when I could sleep and the heartburn started. I had gone a few weeks with some solid okay sleep and was getting better, and then it turned all over again. I took a deep breath.

I followed Troy down to the car; the Lakers first game was the day before Halloween this year and they would be in Washington on Halloween. Sharpay and I were going to get together with the kids to do trick or treating. Taylor is going to join if it's a nice night.

Slipping into the car, I rested my head onto the headrest. "You okay baby girl?" I nodded, my eyes drowsy, "My throat hurts a little bit but I think it's just the change of seasons." Troy looked me over and nodded, "That might be it." He started the car and he backed out.

Liam babbled and played with his toys. He cheered and then he laughed when he threw something. My eyes glanced at Troy, "He is a bit of a trouble maker today," Troy said with a laugh, "He is going to be a prisoner for Halloween." I said with a small laugh. "That's cute but I like the dragon you bought him."

"It was cute. I wish you were going to be here to walk with him. I don't know how much I will be up for it."

"If you need to stay home I bet Sharpay will be more than happy to walk with him."

"That's not any fun. Having your moms friend walk you around."

"He won't remember. You can take pictures with him and when he is older, I think he will understand that you couldn't really walk around with him. All he cares about is the candy."

"The very small candy that he might get to eat."

"It's Halloween Brie, relax a little."

"I don't want him to be fat."

"You feed him so much healthy and organic food. I think he will be fine. He is perfect." I sighed, "I know,"

"You on the other hand aren't eating enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Brie, you barely touch your food. Are you getting morning sickness again?" I shook my head, "No, I just wasn't hungry."

He looked at me, his eyes closing in. "Okay." The rest of the drive was quiet and Troy pulled into the Danforth's house. Chad was quick to take the father role and was always making sure Taylor and Alexa was okay. Troy told me that he would call after most games and Taylor sent constant updates.

Troy couldn't get Chad out of the house anymore. Chad used to always want to do something and now it was just come over here, well we could barely do that sometimes. Troy got out and went to grab Liam. Taylor had turned to a great mother, quickly becoming something we had never seen. She was so in control of everything but she wasn't over it. Her mom and dad had stayed for about four days and Chad's mom stayed for a little longer.

Taylor had everything worked out and a schedule in form already. It was incredible. I was lucky to get through the fist three months. We walked up to the steps of the house and Chad greeted us with an asleep Alexa. I smiled and Chad gave her to me. "Hey baby girl." I went into the living room and Taylor was relaxing on the couch. Her eyes were shut and she opened them when Troy said something.

I took a seat onto the couch; Troy pulled Liam over to me. Liam had all of his scans today to, hence why he wasn't in daycare. While he was going his scans, we had our appointment. "Liam, we will have one of these soon."

"These?"

"That?" Troy tried to correct, "How about a sister."

He nodded, "Okay, you are going to have a sister, kind of like this but she will always come home."

Liam looked at Troy confused, Chad and Taylor laughed, "You are confusing the poor child Troy." Troy gave a smile, "We are trying to get him to understand a baby is going to come home and she is there forever. I don't know how to tell a one and half year old this."

"Maybe because you shouldn't,"

"Uhm, well some of the women I am on a board with for February 2011 babies, Uhm well some have already had another kid."

"Really?"

"Nine months after having her first baby, one of the girls had her second just nine months later. It's crazy. I don't know how some women do that. I was scared to get pregnant again so soon."

"Yea, I want my kids close together."

"I don't want them too close. I know the next one won't come until Liam is at least in Kindergarten."

"That's not fair."

"Three and half years."

"That's not that long." Chad pointed; I cuddled with Alexa for a few more moments. "Come on Brie, we have to be at the hospital in thirty minutes and I haven't had my turn." I growled at him, he then laughed, "Fine," I carefully gave him Alexa since she was all swaddled up. "I have to remember how to swaddle again," a nervous glance was thrown over my face.

"I bet it will all come right back to you." Taylor rested her head onto Chad's shoulder. She was three weeks in to being a mom and she didn't look tired. "Taylor, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You don't even look tired."

"I am." She protested, "Taylor, right after I had Liam, I was an exhausted mess."

"Chad's been around a lot."

"I have been."

"Yea, my husband seems to plan it right in the middle of the season."

"I did not plan it. You were the one that forgot to take your birth control."

"He always blaming me for something." Chad picked up Liam, "Good God, he got big."

"No, you just downsized."

Chad nodded; Troy stood up and gave Alexa back to Taylor. "We gotta bug out. We will see you later okay?" Troy kissed Alexa forehead. "See you later baby girl,"

"Hey," I nudged him, "That's my name." he smiled, "You will forever be my baby girl, I promise." He kissed my forehead. He then went over to pick up Liam, "Somebody has a day full of scans."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sure, whatever." Troy rolled his eyes, "Have a good day guys and I expect to see my little girl soon."

"You have your own little girl to start worrying about."

"Yea, I do but she better not make an appearance for six more weeks."

"True,"

We waved goodbye and Liam yelled his buh bye. Troy buckled Liam in, "You ready for a fun day."

"No."

Troy laughed; I settled into my seat and leaned my head back. "Sure a fun day." I muttered.

* * *

"Everything looks great Gabi," I sat back up and she took off her gloves. "She is still a little underweight so I still want you to take it easy."

"Wait what do you mean?" Troy piped in, I cringed, and I never told him about that she was underweight. "You didn't tell him?" Dr. Kelly asked pulling up a shirt, "It slipped my mind. I told myself to tell him but I have been so busy."

She nodded, "She isn't too terribly underweight but I think at forty weeks she could be a thirty seven or thirty eight week baby. Your due date is right and it was until recently that I thought something. I have done tests its just that she isn't growing as fast. There is nothing you are doing wrong, you gained a little less weight than you had with Liam but everything else looks good."

"So she is small?" Troy asked confused, "Yea, she is small. She is about two weeks late in development, I went back and checked your due date and re did everything but she just isn't growing as fast."

Troy rubbed his jaw, "So if Gabi goes into labor at forty weeks,"

"She won't be as big as a forty week baby, so if we had to induce, I wouldn't do it until the forty second or forty third week."

"I want her out before Christmas. I am not spending the holidays in the hospital. Not with a one and half year old."

"Of course,"

"Is there anything we can do to help her develop a bit more?"

"Not really. Gabi takes all of her prenatal vitiates, she takes good care of herself,"

"She hasn't been eating as much lately."

"That isn't fair," I said, "I haven't felt my best lately."

Dr. Kelly frowned, "What's been wrong?"

"Just a headache and a sore throat." She tipped my head back and then she looked into my throat. "It looks a little swollen but nothing I would be a scared of. You are seem pretty good, I can test you for strep while you are here though."

"Yea, can we?"

"Totally. I will be right back to do that, do you have any more questions though?"

"I want to change my birth plan a little."

"Okay, she picked up my birth plan from the pile of my file. "What do you want to change?"

"I want a natural child birth," I blurted out, Troy's eyes grew and he looked at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yea, that's what I want. I," I took a deep breath. "I want them not to take her away so fast from me. I want her right after and I want her on my chest for a good ten to fifteen minutes before they take her away. I know she needs to be weighed and stuff but I don't want to rush it and I want to take my time. I don't want counting or anything, I want to let my body do what my body wants."

Dr. Kelly wrote that in there, "How far of a natural birth do you want?"

"I want to keep the baby safe and myself hydrated, I just don't want the drugs. Don't offer me the drugs because I will probably phone."

"Gabi, we never talked about this." Troy said, he looked nervous, "Why are you so nervous?" I asked looking at him, "We just never talked about it, we talked about the others but not that."

"Troy," Dr. Kelly put her hand up, "That is very much her choice and her choice only. I just have to ask if it was something with Liam because if you think."

"No, no, of course not. I watched my best friend give a natural birth, she did it without drugs and she did wonderful. She even breastfed right afterwards but I am not doing that. Bottle feeding went just fine with Liam."

"I think your birth will go great like this. It went smooth last time but you will be in more pain and it will be hard."

My eyes glanced to Troy, "I should be just fine."

She nodded and finished writing, "I will be back with a strep test, okay?"

Once the door closed, Troy stood. "Gabi,"

"Troy?"

"You want to do this? Everything went so well last time."

"Troy, I want to try both. I tried one with drugs and it was nice. I have done this before and I want to try it this way."

He walked over and he leaned forward. He leaned against the bed, "Are you 100% sure?"

"Troy, just because it's in the plan doesn't mean I can change it later. I want to try, I do. I want to know."

"You were in so much pain last time."

He leaned his head against mine, "You just don't want to see me in pain." He winced, "Am I that easy to read? I hate seeing you in pain." I laughed and I brought him closer to me. "Troy, come on, you can deal with this."

"Yea, if you can deal I can deal right?"

"No." I told him with a small laugh, "That's not fair. You are my baby and seeing you in pain tears me apart."

"You'll be okay, maybe I can get you some pain meds." He threw a look at me, "That's not all that funny."

"You are such a cry baby."

He kissed me, "Whatever."

"Alright, lets test you." She came over and took a swab of my throat. She then went back to the lab and was back in five minutes. "Negative. You should be fine. I want to see you back again next week."

"Are we already starting weekly appointments?" I complained, she smiled, "Yes, we are." I took in a large breath, "Goodie."

"That means you don't have very long until you have your baby girl." I smiled, "Now I have to go check on my baby boy."

"Where is he?"

"Having all of his scans today."

"I hope all goes well."

"Us too."

Troy and I exited, he held my hand and I scheduled an appointment next week. Troy smiled and we went to the peds floor, we asked about Liam and he was almost done. Troy and I sat down and he stroked my belly. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, his head leaning against the wall. "I'm not changing my mind Troy. I have been doing yoga and I am just ready to try."

"Brie," he whined, "Troy," I said looking at him, "It won't be that bad. Yes, I will be in pain but you promise to be there so it won't be that bad right?" he pursed his lips, "Yea, I guess so."

He stayed quiet until we were called back to go see Liam. He was in the recovery since he had anesthesia. I rubbed his hand as he drank a juice box. "Mama?" I smiled and I kissed his forehead. "What's up baby boy?" he reached up and I sat down with him. He crawled into my lap and he pressed his lips into my cheek. Troy touched his back, "How do you feel?" Troy asked.

"Sleepy."

I rubbed his bank and Troy took care of the discharge papers. He drank two more juice boxes and they finally released him. Troy played with him and we went back out to the car. I coughed and Troy looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Just a sore throat."

"Okay," he rubbed my hand and I let a sigh out. Liam was almost asleep in the back in his car seat. Troy stroked my hand and I felt just as tired.

* * *

"Liam, finish eating." I told him, he looked at his food and then he took another bite. Troy looked at me and I looked at my half touched food, if that. "Do you think you can do bed time tonight?" I asked Troy, he glanced me over. "Yea, I can, are you okay?" he asked, I nodded, "I'm just sleepy." I told him, "You didn't eat very much tonight."

"I'm not that hungry." Troy gave a nod, "Okay." We both stood and began to clear. He kissed me softly, "Go take a nice bubble bath and then go to bed."

He rubbed my shoulders, "A bath sounds nice."

He then kissed my ear, "Be careful and remember what Dr. Kelly said," I nodded, "I bought the pregnancy ones."

He nodded, "Go," I nodded and he kissed me again. I could hear him messing with Liam and I picked up my glass of water. I turned on our bathtub and prepared the bath. I put some bubbles in with a few bath salts and I stripped off my clothes. I made sure I had used the pregnancy bubbles and salts and the water was just comfortable enough for me to get in.

I lowered my body into the water and the warmth took over. I closed my eyes and the hum of the music I had turned on played through the bathroom. My hair was up in a high bun with my headband tucking back my hair.

A big breath left my mouth and my eyes closed. I stayed like this for a long time my eyes were growing tired. A knock came at the door and I turned to see Troy standing there. "How are you doing?" he asked, his eyes peaked in. "Good." I mumbled back, he smiled and came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. His fingers smoothing over them, he then placed small kisses on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too,"

"Did Liam go down easy?" I asked, Troy sat at the edge and nodded, "Yea, he did. He was still pretty tired from today."

"He should be."

Troy played with my hair and he stood, "I am going to go do some stuff okay? I'll be up in a few hours but I hope you will be asleep." I sat up in the tub, "Me too," I said with a yawn, I unplugged the water and I wrapped a towel around me. Troy had disappeared; I had grabbed some of his boxers and a shirt of his before climbing into bed. I got situation into the bed, my bump being supported fully.

I pulled on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Oreo, hurry up." She ran outside and barked before I snapped at her. She turned on a dime and then yapped on her way back. I then tossed her a cookie before going upstairs. I shut off lights and checked on Liam once more before going into our bedroom.

It was a little after midnight and I had checked on Gabi over a few times since I left her. She had been asleep since nine thirty. I frowned as she had every single blanket wrapped around her and nothing could remove her from those blankets. I looked at her and her fingers were exposed. She let out a long breath.

Her fingers were shaking my frown went deeper. I sat my drink down onto the table. I crawled over to her and kissed her forehead. She was burning up. I cursed lightly and I went into the bathroom to find a thermometer for her. I fumbled around and then I came back, I gently woke her up. "Hey," I whispered, her lips were chatting and her eyes were glazed.

"Hey," I whispered, "You are running a fever, I just want to know." She nodded and she cried out when she swallowed, I checked her temp and it came back 102.4. I kissed her forehead again and she cried. "It's okay,"

I pushed off the bed and I went back downstairs. I placed a phone call to my mom, "Please don't tell me Gabi is going into labor," she moaned, "No, no, Gabi is well not in labor but she isn't fine."

"What's wrong?"

"She is running a high fever."

"How high?"

"102.4"

"Has she felt okay?"

"Yea, she was feeling fine but she had a sore throat. We saw her OB today and they tested her for strep and it came back negative."

"Well you need to call her doctor,"

"At midnight."

"You called me."

"I don't even know if her doctor is around."

"You need to call to see if you can do something, she is very pregnant and that could harm the baby Troy."

"Okay," I said, "Get a washcloth and put it on her forehead. She is going to complain but take some of her blankets away and make sure she is in loose clothes."

"Okay," I repeated, "Take care of her."

"Call me back in the morning okay? Or if you can't get ahold of the doctors."

"Okay."

I hung up with my mom and called the hospital. I got through all of the voices and to an on call doctor. "My wife Gabi has a 102.4 fever and is thirty four weeks pregnant."

"What are her other symptoms?" he asked, I walked back into the room; Gabi was curled up with her pillow. Her eyes closed, "Brie," I touched her softly, "What hurts?"

"My head, throat, my whole body." She cried, I nodded, I told the same information to the doctor. "Okay, try to do everything to reduce her fever, give her a dose of Tylenol and if the fever still doesn't disappear then call back."

I nodded, "What would you like me to do?" I turned on a lamp and I listened. I began to write down notes and then I nodded, "Okay, thank you."

Once I hung up, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and placed it over her forehead. She tried to take it off, "No," I told her, "You need to keep it. Brie, you have to reduce your fever." I then began to peel off her blankets. She cried and I shook my head, "Brie, you are just making you and the baby hotter." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. I then gave her the Tylenol but she refused, "The doctor said to take it." She shook her head. "Brie, come on, you need to take this. It could be so much worse if you don't."

She took them and I finished taking her blankets.

Trying to stand my ground, I pushed them onto the floor and turned on the fan. I kept a small blanket on her and I then lay down next to her. I stroked her arm and she looked at me. "It's okay." I told her, I kissed her forehead and I rubbed her belly. I turned off the light and I tried to keep her calm.

"Just sleep," I told her, I could feel baby girl kicking and I smoothed my hands over her. At times she would wheeze to breath, her eyes panic, she took deep breaths before falling back into a slumber.

I felt like I was up for hours with Gabi, trying to get her fever to disappear but it never did. It raised somewhat and then fell again even with the Tylenol. When it was close to six, I got up off the bed and I went down stairs, I called my mom. "Did her fever disappear?"

"No. It's not going anything. I have been up all night; I had to give her a sheet for a blanket and a cold washcloth with the fan on. She fell back asleep and everything but the fever wont budge and I even gave her Tylenol at doctor request."

"She might be sick."

"Like really sick?"

"Yea, call her OB again, make an appointment so she can see her. Don't make it with anybody else and have somebody watch Liam. She doesn't need to be worrying about him. Do you want me to fly up there?"

"Mom, you can't come here on a dime."

"Aren't you going somewhere this week?"

"I'll let you know if I need your help okay?"

"Okay."

I then called her OB again, she had an eight o clock appointment, and next on my list was Sharpay. When she answered her grumpy voice came over the line, "Shar, I don't need it right now. Gabi has a high fever and I just need you to come watch Liam for me. I need to be leaving here in twenty minutes."

"I'm coming." She grumped, "Thank you. The door is unlocked."

I went back upstairs and found clothes for Gabi. I then woke her up gently, "Come on baby girl, we are going to the doctor." She moaned, her eyes were tired and glazed over. Her body looked exhausted and she touched her bump. She changed into a pair of sweat pants with a jacket. I guided her downstairs and into the car when Sharpay arrived. "She doesn't look so hot."

"No, she doesn't. I should be back within an hour or two."

"Okay, take care of her." I nodded and dashed, "Oh wait, Liam should wake up around eight or eight thirty. Just give him some oatmeal with some fruit, you are a mom, you got it." I then got into the car; Gabi was half asleep as I drove. I was working off zero sleep, a good eight hours of sleep in the last 36 hours and I had practice at two. Fantastic.

Our next game wasn't until Monday. I could call coach and maybe he would sympathize with me. Pulling into the hospital, I got Gabi up right and she walked through the hospital like a zombie almost. They took us back into a room while we waited for a few moments. "Gabi, Gabi, I didn't expect to see you…" Dr. Kelly looked up at her. "Like this."

"Her fever will not budge. She is cold and everything hurts, I don't know what to do. Tylenol won't even bring her fever down."

"How long?" she checked over Gabi and then did a fetal heart rate. "Since about midnight is when I noticed. I put a washcloth on her forehead and neck. I took off all of her blankets and then she was in a light pair of clothes. The fan was on, I was doing everything to cool her down."

"The baby is still doing fine, the heart rate is strong."

"Good," she looked at Gabi, "I am going to test you for the flu," she said, "I will be right back." Gabi closed her eyes again she was fighting everything. When Dr. Kelly came back she took Gabi's temp. "Good Lord, she is 103.2." I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "I don't know what to do."

"You did the right thing Troy," Dr. Kelly said, she tested Gabi and then she walked out again. A nurse came in a few minutes later, "We are going to start a fluid line to keep her hydrated." The nurse explained. Dr. Kelly came back, "Fastest yes to type A flu I have ever seen. This is one of the worst flus of the year and Gabi encountered it." She took a breath. "I want to keep her here until I can get her fever down to the 100's. I don't like where she is sitting right now so we are going to pump fluids and keep her as cool as possible. We might even give her a bit of a stronger medication to make it go down."

Gabi whined and I walked over, "It's okay baby girl," I whispered, I kissed her forehead. "My throat hurts so bad," she whimpered, "It's okay." I told her, I stroked her forehead. "I need to make a quick phone call okay?"

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Dr. Kelly and followed her out. "I want to keep a great eye on her for most of the day. If her fever doesn't go down I am afraid the baby is going to be harmed."

I swallowed, "So you are talking about,"

"A possible birth, I just want to prepare you for that. I am hoping we can get the fever down since we talked about yesterday, her development is behind a little bit."

"Okay," I took in a shaky breath, "Are you going to tell her that?"

"Not yet. I don't want to freak her out. Like I said, I am going to give her a bit of medication and rehydrate her. I am hoping I can get her temp down and she is at home resting in her own bed. I am just warning you that is the possibility out there."

"Okay." I said, "I need to call my mom," I told her, "I just need a few seconds,"

"Of course,"

I walked away and I took in a deep breath. I then placed a call to my mom, "When can you be here?"

"Tonight, why?"

"They are admitting Gabi until they can get her fever down. If they can't get it down they may induce her because of risk to the baby."

"Oh Troy,"

"We aren't ready for her yet."

"Gabi is not going to have that baby today," my mom told me, "She is way to tired and her body isn't ready for that."

"I know, I know," I told her, "I hope that her fever goes down, she had the flu of all things."

"You have to separate her and Liam."

"They are hoping she will go home tonight."

"That's good. I'll fly out for a few days and help out. Liam doesn't need to encounter that."

"Thanks mom,"

I hung up and called Sharpay to let her know. "Poor thing,"

"I am going to back to her but tell Liam I said good morning."

"Sure thing Troy, I am going to go and take him back to my place with me. I don't want him in this house."

"Yea, I think I am going to have somebody clean it once Gabi is better."

"Okay, sounds good."

When I walked back into Gabi's room, she was half asleep. I sat down next to her and she fluttered her eyes open. "I feel like shit." She whispered, I smiled and I took her hand, "I'm sorry baby girl."

"Call Taylor and tell her I am sick. I don't need Alexa sick by accident or something and can you call Sharpay and,"

"Brie, relax, I took care of it all. My mom is going to fly up and help out for a little bit okay." She nodded and she bared down trying not to swallow. I kissed her forehead again; her fever didn't seem as strong but still there. "You are going to get sick."

"No I'm not." I said, once she was asleep, I walked back out and I called Taylor. "Tay, hey, I just wanted to let you know that Gabi is sick with Type A flu. You might want to keep an eye on Alexa today. I am pretty sure we both washed our hands."

"Oh God, poor Gabi,"

"Yea, they are keeping her at the hospital until her fever goes down."

"Keep us updated and thank you for telling."

"No problem. Give Alexa a kiss for me."

"Yea,"

We hung up and then I called coach, my eyes were heavy and I took a breath. "Hey Coach,"

"Bolton, what's up? I need to talk to you about,"

"Coach, Gabi was admitted to the hospital this morning due to a high fever. I was up most of the night with her and now am sitting at the hospital."

"Oh man, I kind of need you here at practice tonight." I closed my eyes, "Yea, I can be there."

"Okay, good, I will see you soon Troy."

"Sure thing coach,"

I rubbed my forehead, placing my last call into Jenni. "Hey Jen,"

After one more explanation, I walked back into the room and sat down next to Gabi.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I opened my eyes from a long nap, I saw Jenni thumbing through a book. "Jenni?"

"Gabs," she shut her book and gave me a smile, "How are you feeling?" she asked, I swallowed a deep pain following, "horrible."

"Your doctor said your fever has come down, you will probably be able to go home in an hour or so." She gave a brilliant smile, I closed my eyes and I rubbed my forehead. "Where is Troy?" I asked, "He had to go to practice." She told me, "He will probably meet us back at the house. I am going to take you home." I coughed and I rubbed my belly. "You scared all of the doctors I'm pretty sure, they were worried about baby girl but she kept up, her heartbeat strong." Jenni said with a smile.

"When can I go home?" I questioned, "Soon." My eyes traced over to Dr. Kelly. "You are back into the 100's with your fever so its not 103.4 anymore." She said calmly, "But you are going to have to take it easy for a few days. You have a flu that could last for one to two weeks. Since I can't get you Tamiflu or anything to help, I am going to have to give you small doses of medication to hopefully keep the fever at bay."

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to even think about swallowing anything, not even my spit. My throat was on fire. "Can you give anything for my throat?" I begged, "It hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry Gabi, there just isn't anything I can give you without harming the baby. Nothing more at least, what I am giving you today I am going on a limb."

I took in a large breath, my body ached and I was exhausted. "I am going to go fill out the papers and we are going to discharge you but you are going to have to drink lots of water, eat something and take care of yourself."

"God, are you putting me on bed rest?"

"Just until your fever is gone. I need you drinking a lot of water."

"My throat," I rasped, I coughed and it turned into five minutes of coughing. "Popsicles, ice cream, anything you want but I need liquids, suck on ice." She mentioned, she wrote things up and then she rubbed my back. "It's rough being this pregnant and being this sick." She mentioned, "It's not fun and there is no way around it. I wish I could just magically make you feel better but I can't. You are such a strong women and seeing a patient like you this sick hurts me. I don't want you to infect Liam either."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "I can't see my son?"

"It's probably for the best." She said quietly, "Just until your fever has disappeared for twelve hours without any medication." I covered my eyes and she rubbed my back, "It's just a suggestion but it will be for the best. Then you don't have to separate yourself from him when he gets sick. He still has a weaker immune system."

"Okay." I said quietly, she nodded, "Okay."

I licked my lips and she then signed her name. "Sign here okay?" I did and then Jenni stood. "I am going to go grab my car,"

"I'll have a nurse waiting with her downstairs." She said with a smile, "Nice meeting you by the way."

"Like wise,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Exhausted, I collapsed back into my car. I had to go pick my mom up from the airport. Go to the store to grab Gabi whatever the hell she wanted, then to Sharpay's house to pick up Liam and then off to take care of my wife. I turned on the car on and I drove the steady pace to the airport.

My mom was waiting outside with just a duffle bag. I got out and greeted her, "You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired." I told her, "I have been up for a good 36 hours now."

"Poor baby," I rolled my eyes, "We have to run to the store. Jenni sent me a list of the things Gabi is going to need. She is back home and in her own bed. I guess she got some stronger medication to bring her fever down."

"Good, so is it going to be my job to watch him?"

"If you could. Monday he will go back to daycare but I won't be here."

"Troy, I can stay for a few days. It will be okay." I ran my fingers through my hair, "God, you should have seen how miserable she looked, she was gasping for air at one point, she curled around me and she just was shivering." I shook my head, "She cried on more than one occasion."

"I can't believe Tylenol wouldn't work for her."

"They said she has it pretty bad," I pulled into the Sharpay's house as I had decided to get Liam first. My mom and I both got out. I walked up to their apartment door and knocked quietly. Sharpay opened it up, "Mrs. Bolton!" she hugged my mom and I sidestepped in. Liam was playing on the floor. "Liam," he turned and he got up. A big smile on his face, "Come here big guy." I said, he jumped into my arms and I wrapped him up into a hug. "How are you doing buddy?"

"Mama?" he asked peering over my shoulder. "She is sick," I told him rubbing his back, "She will be all better though soon." I encouraged, "Grandma is here."

He spotted my mom and then he wanted over to her. "Hi buddy!" Liam smiled and he kissed her cheek. "Thank you," I told Sharpay as she handed me all of the bags. "No problem. How is Gabs feeling? You don't look so hot."

"I haven't seen her since I left her at the hospital. Jenni said she still felt like shit."

"I'm sure she does! Take care of her for me. I cleaned up the house, sanitizing everything and washing it all down. The downstairs should be clean for him to run around."

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek. "You are a life saver."

We took Liam back to the car.

"Mama?" Liam asked I sent a glance to my mom. "Maybe tomorrow." My mom suggested, "Let her get the rest she needs." I sighed, "I need some rest."

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in the same,"

"No way." I told her, "I am not leaving her by herself,"

"Troy you are exhausted."

"And I need to be with her. If that was the case I wouldn't need you here." She sighed, "Troy, when did you grow up on me?" she asked, "When I met her."

* * *

Going upstairs, I carried some of the things Gabi needed and I opened the door. She was propped up and coughing, "Hey there," I said, it was late and I walked over. My lips pressed against her forehead.

She was warm but wasn't hot. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, "Like crap." I handed her a Popsicle, "Eat." I told her, she pursed her lips together. "Brie," she took it and ate it slowly. "You look tired," she commented, her voice hoarse. "I'm exhausted." I cleaned some stuff up from earlier, "but I am going to make sure you are okay before I lay down next to you."

She tried to protest, "No. I am staying with you. My mom is here to help look after Liam tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep but I am going to stay right here with you." She nodded, too weak to fight, "Why can't I feel better?" she asked, a cough working its way up her throat.

"I don't know sweetie," I kissed her forehead and I looked around. "Do you need anything else besides fresh water?" her eyes looked over at the nearly full cup of melted water. "No. I think I am going to go to sleep." She responded, "Since you probably won't let me see my son."

"I don't want to get him worked up. Tomorrow he can come visit for a little bit okay?" She gave a small nod, "You have to drink water before you go to bed." She shook her head, "No."

"Gabs, you need to drink something okay? Just this small something." She buried her head into her hands. I put down the cup and I slid behind her. My fingers working over her shoulders, "Hey, it's going to be okay." I promised, "You not going to get better if you don't drink water. How about some ice cream and a small glass of water before bed."

She whimpered and I kissed the back of her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

Getting up off of the bed, I kissed her once more and then I walked out of the room. I went downstairs and to see my mom and Liam watching a movie. Jenni had left to get back to campus. I kissed Liam's forehead, "How is she?"

"Tired. I am going to have her eat some ice cream and then some water before she can sleep."

"Good."

"I am going to follow her. Can you do bed time?"

"Troy, go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Thank you."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Breathing had become difficult. I sat up and I leaned back against the pillows. Troy was out and I knew he didn't really sleep at all last night, I don't think he has slept since the night before.

I looked over him and his eyes then flickered. "What are you doing awake?" he asked, his voice tired and strained. "Just go to bed okay?" I told him, my voice didn't sound good and I didn't feel good. He pushed off the mattress and rubbed his eyes. "You need rest."

"I just,"

"Lay down," he instructed, I obeyed and he lay next to me. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "You are still warm."

"I am still cold."

He wrapped me into his arms and baby girl began to kick. It then didn't take long for my eyes to shut and my body to accept sleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

"There ya go," he turned to smile at me and then he held the homemade card in front of me. "Good job." I told him, "She is awake," my mom reported; I turned and gave her a nod. "How does she feel?"

"Drowsy, sick, not much more to describe it then that."

I nodded, "Do you want to go see mommy?" he giggled and nodded, "Alright, come on."

I picked him up and I grabbed two popsicles and then took Liam upstairs. He held his card in his hand; Liam was growing back a lot of hair and was beginning to look like my son again. I kissed his temple and I twisted the knob to Gabi's door slowly. Chewing on my lip, I pushed the door open with my hip. "Alright," I peered in, she was leaning back and her eyes were closed.

"Go give her your card okay?" I set him down and he then went running in. Gabi looked up and her face light up. "Liam!" he giggled and then handed her the card. A big smile crossed her face; even with her eyes and body tired her smile just glowed. She sounded sick and tired but she still pulled Liam into her lap. I leaned in the doorframe, my eyes flicking over the two. He giggled and Gabi looked at the card.

"Thank you," she said, she then kissed on him a few times. I walked into the room and her eyes flickered over to me. "Hey," she said, "Thanks,"

A smile spread over my lips, "If you really want to thank me, you will eat this." She closed her eyes, "I even brought one for Liam, a Popsicle party," Liam's eyes grew and he reached for it.

They both ate their popsicles together and a smile crossed her lips. We al laid and bed and talked for a little bit. Liam and I more talked than Gabi, her throat was still very sore and her fever was still there but it was low.

Once they were both done, I sighed, "It's about time," I sat up. Gabi nodded, "I'm tired," I picked up Liam and he whined, "It's about nap time anyways." I said hanging him upside down for a moment. I then kissed Gabi's forehead. "Take a nap okay?" she nodded and she lay down.

"Say bye bye," I waved with Liam. "I wove you mama." Gabi smiled, "I love you too baby." Her voice was almost a whisper and she croaked. I then took him out shutting the door; I washed his hands and anything Gabi might have touched before taking him to his room. I laid him down into his crib. "Take a nap," he picked up his pacifier. I covered him with a blanket.

Shutting the door, I went downstairs and I collapsed on the couch. I had to leave in an hour for practice. My mom came out washing a dish, "I think I am going to fly home Tuesday."

"I leave tonight." I said rubbing my chin, I had almost completely forgotten about that. "Shit," I grumbled, I pushed off the couch. "Do you think you can stay through Wednesday?"

"Halloween? Why?"

"I am not going to let Gabi out and I will have flied out again to Texas," she sighed, "She doesn't want to ditch Liam with Sharpay for Halloween."

"Of course. I can leave Thursday morning."

"Thank you." I rubbed my forehead, "When do you leave?"

"Well I thought I have practice but really I need to pack and get ready."

"Oh, so you need,"

"Yea, I need to get ready."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Do you think you will be okay?"

"Troy, honey, I will be fine." She gave me a smile, "Gabi needs all of her rest."

"Yea, she really does."

"Do you have everything for the baby ready?"

"Yea, I mean I think. I think Gabi has a bag packed but I don't know,"

"Well nothing is going to happen, I was just asking."

"I know, but,"

"Don't worry about it Troy." She waved her fingers and returned into the kitchen. Fantastic.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Lucille, my fever is gone." I told her, my voice was hoarse and exhausted but I had been fever free without medication for twenty-four hours. It had taken three days for my fever to completely break and that was hell. I was sweating like non-stop and I couldn't get comfortable.

"Gabi, I don't know," Lucille bit down on her lip. "You are still coughing and have a sore throat, I don't think its smart and if I asked Troy,"

"He would say no." I argued, "Yea, I think I am going to say no too."

I closed my eyes; "I just want to take him trick or treating."

"Gabi, he is just going to run around the neighborhood with Sharpay and myself. He won't even remember mommy at home who is sick. If he ever asks then you tell him you had the flu while you were thirty five weeks pregnant." She told me, I rubbed my eyes, "Lucille,"

"Gabi, don't make me call Troy. We can do this the easy way and not tell Troy we even talked about this or I can call him and God all mighty, he will probably fly down here."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fine," I stretched out, "Sharpay wasn't too thrilled about the baby shower being cancelled, was she?"

"No. Not really."

"I told her I didn't need one. I have plenty of clothes for her already and it's just a waste of peoples time and money for things I already have."

"One baby shower is usually plenty."

"Yea, I don't really want to do a baby shower."

"That's fair." She commented, "Now, I am going to go grab Liam and are you going to join us downstairs? Liam would be thrilled to have mommy downstairs again."

I smiled, "I think I am going to take a bath." I told her first, "I haven't taken some sort of hygiene thing in three days."

"Yea, a bath would be good. Don't over do it or anything,"

"I got it Lucille." I said with a smile, "But thanks." She helped me and my bump that I swore never stopped growing. "We will be downstairs." She said, I thanked her and I went to start bath water. Troy wouldn't be home until November 1st and that's when Lucille was leaving until the baby came. We tried to get her to come up early but she is staying for work until the last possible minute.

My mom couldn't come up until the following Monday after my due date because of work. She had taken three weeks of vacation and was going to spend time here with Kyle and myself. Troy had rented a house for a month to put up anybody that needed to be put up. We were hosting Christmas and we were not attending Thanksgiving this year due to how pregnant I will be, I will be only about two weeks from my due date.

"I'm going to miss seeing you guys on Thanksgiving." Lucille had said to me earlier, I wanted to of course go but I couldn't travel and it was best for us to just stay home with Liam. Since we were hosting Christmas, we were not leaving until she was at least three months old. I didn't want to take her anywhere.

Relaxing in my bath drained my sinuses and cleared my head a tiny bit but I still felt sick. I was tired and sick.

I hated being sick but I was glad my fever was gone, now I just had no energy. I got out of my bath, after washing my hair and body before wrapping a towel around me. I changed into a pair of sweats and one of Troy's shirts before going downstairs. Liam was lying on the floor, a crayon in his hand; he had taken up coloring as one of his favorite hobbies apparently.

Sitting down onto the couch, Liam turned to look at me, he pushed off the ground and came running over. He had yet to see me today and only for a few minutes yesterday. "Hey there buddy," I kissed the top of his head "Mama better?" he asked, his words gambled together.

"A little bit." He smiled and then he kissed me cheek. "He has to be the cutest kid ever." Lucille commented with a smile. "I am thinking we did something right."

Lucille laughed, "You and Troy are doing a lot right."

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder."

"You are doing fine," Lucille said with a smile, "You didn't have a baby before the age of twenty and you are both married and happy."

I smiled Liam went back to coloring. "I guess,"

"You should have seen him worrying about you Gabi."

"He worries too much."

"He loves you."

"Did they tell you that they were scared that you would have to give birth that day because of your fever," I could feel my face pale, "No," I mentioned, "They didn't."

"Troy was freaking out."

I rubbed my forehead, "I can't believe they didn't tell me."

"They didn't want you to stress over that on top of your fever. It was smart that's why I told you today."

I sighed, "It's been rough."

"You have not had the easiest pregnancy. I will give you that. I have not seen somebody work so hard at one thing. My pregnancies were both easy and I thought you had it a little bit rough with Liam," I rolled my eyes, "I am going to take Liam as an easy pregnancy." Lucille laughed. "You are going to be fine."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

I looked at my dressed up dragon and he held his bucket. He gave a big smile and I kissed his cheek. "You be good okay?" he nodded his head and then he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I love you." I whispered, "You have fun okay?" he nodded and I pulled on his dragon suit. Lucille took our picture together before they left.

I watched with tears in my eyes, Liam got into the car and I shut the door firmly. I was going to go relax and lay upstairs. Nobody came to our house last year and I wasn't going to turn on the light this year. I was tired and still somewhat sick, so lying in bed sounded a lot better.

Turning on the Lakers game, i grabbed my computer and I researched more names and went over them. I paid some bills and took a small nap. That's when the garage door opened and I realized it was a little after nine.

Getting up off of the bed, I went down the hallway and went downstairs. Lucille was carrying in Liam who was half asleep. "Hi," I said with a smile, Lucille was carrying his bag of candy too. "Mama?" Liam turned and I welcomed him into my arms. "Did you have fun tonight?" I asked him, he nodded into my shoulder. "I am going to go put him to bed." I said, I rubbed his back and Lucille nodded. "I think I am going to go relax."

"Thank you."

I took Liam upstairs and I changed him out of his costume. I then placed him into soft PJ's, he took his blanket and I grabbed his milk. He sucked on it and we just rocked back and forth. He yawned and I kissed the top of his head. He was getting used to Troy not being home at night every night. It was becoming easier for him to accept him not being home.

I stood up and rocked him for a few more moments; I then laid him down into his crib. My bump pressing against the railings, my lips pressed against his foreheads. Once I backed away, I coughed loudly and I walked out of his room.

"Did they win tonight?" Lucille was sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of wine. "Yea, but barely." I said, I sat down and I crossed my legs underneath of me. My hands rested on my belly. "I'm sorry I can't be here." She said, "It's going to be okay. I am just nervous about when it happens."

"Did your doctor really tell you she won't induce you until the 42nd or third week?" she asked, an amused smile crossing her features. "Yea, I guess she is a little underdeveloped."

"Poor girl." She said, "I hope that doesn't happen."

"I think I will be begging her to induce me."

"Yea, those are the times, you just become miserable."

"I am already miserable."

"Eh," she gave a smile, "That's true."

"I think I am going to go to bed."

"Sounds good. Good night."

"Thanks for taking Liam again. Did he have fun?"

"A blast."

A smile crossed my lips, "Thanks,"

"Your welcome, I was a proud grandmother tonight. He said thank you a lot without me having to tell him," my lips curved, "I'm glad. Good night Lucille."

* * *

**Oh my, I am sorry this took me so long to get out! I have been busy. Super sorry! Sucks for Gabi being that sick. **** Were you all hoping the baby came? I know you were…you devils. ;)**

**Well I have to go bake a few cakes for my mom and write more! So love you all and good night! **

**Have a good end to the week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Nesting and Thanksgiving

Chapter 21 – Nesting and Thanksgiving

Tugging on the Laker's shirt, I moaned, it was not fitting.

I was finally feeling up to speed, myself again except I had this terrible cough that would not disappear. I was thirty-seven weeks pregnant, so close to my due date but not close enough. I wanted to go to one of Troy's games before I had the baby and it was becoming tougher and tougher to do much. I was just feeling better so I was going out with Liam to the game.

I of course had invited Sharpay and Bentley, plus Zeke but declined. So I was just going with Liam. An outing for the two of us, Troy didn't know we were coming quite yet. I wanted to surprise him in the locker room since he didn't think I could come to a game all season, which I would just not for right now.

At the rate I was going, I was barely going to be there by tip off. Pulling off my shirt, I went to Troy's closet and dug around. I found one of his practices shirts and I slipped it on, God, I was glad he was bigger than me. I paired it with a pair of jeans and some boots. Baby girl was becoming cramped in there and there was no sign of coming early, according to the doctor.

I chewed on my lip and I then went over to my bed. Liam was sleeping, I picked him up and then I gently put him on my shoulder. I took him over to his room and he woke up. "Do you want to go see daddy?" his eyes looked up into mine. "Dada?"

"Yea,"

We hadn't seen Troy since two days ago; they played yesterday and flew back home this morning. They had a crazy schedule this week but that was about there only one. They had a few days off here and there usually but that was there only crazy one.

I changed Liam into Troy's jersey and some jeans before slipping on some shoes. I pulled on my leather jacket, I went down the stairs at a fast waddled, I then put all of the dogs away and took Liam downstairs.

Slipping a little hat over his head, her smile and I kissed his forehead. "Alright, lets go." Getting back into my car, I backed out shutting the garage door. Driving to the stadium was second nature to me, or at least it felt like it but I was uncomfortable driving.

I hated driving when I was this pregnant and I was never this pregnant with Liam since he came almost four weeks early. Feeling her move more and kick more was odd; she was growing and getting bigger. Cramped.

Rubbing my eyes, I paused at a stoplight and leaned back. My eyes were tired; I was going to get there barely in enough time. Zipping around the parking lot, I pulled into the player's parking lot. "Never thought we see you this year!" the parking attendant joked, "Well being thirty seven weeks pregnant, it isn't easy."

"Mr. Bolton didn't tell me you were that far along." I put Liam on my hip and I gave Larry the keys to the car. "High five?" Liam looked at Larry and Larry sighed, "Okay, maybe not." I smiled, "I'll see you later tonight. Thank you."

"No problem."

Moving into the stadium, I went out the court and I found our courtside seats. Troy wasn't going to like me here but he was going to have to survive. I showed my passes and the usher nodded me through. Sitting down Liam sat down in the seats I had Chad smuggle me a few days ago.

The boys were on the court warming up; I gave Liam a drink and my phone. He played on it and I crossed my legs. A smile crossed my face when Luke passed a ball to Troy and Troy went up with a layup. It circled around the hoop and sunk in.

Troy laughed and slapped hands; Liam and I were near the end of the chairs, pushed away from the court, away from the action. Troy's eyes scanned the crowd; they passed right over Liam and I but came to a screaming halt back.

His eyes were wild and a smile climbed over his lips. The stadium was becoming loud and bright. Everybody was getting ready to play and the whistle blew for captains to come over. Troy put up a finger before he went over. He wiped the bottom of his shoes and he talked. He shook a few hands before he nodded, then he walked away. He said something to his coach before walking over here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Liam stood on his chair and Troy picked him up. Liam hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I was going to be here earlier but I was,"

"No, I didn't think I was going to get to see you at all." He leaned over and kissed me softly. He then put Liam back in the chair. "I gotta go but are you going to stop by the locker room afterwards?"

"Yea," I told him, he nodded, "Sounds good."

He kissed me once more before rejoining the team.

* * *

Liam and I cheered the Lakers to a win. He clapped his hand and spilt some of his popcorn but he had fun. Once the final buzzer went off, I began to gather Liam's things and lead him off to the locker room.

I sat down on the couch and the players began to file in. Liam gave high-fives to a bunch of them and then jumped into Chad's arms. Troy was right behind Chad. "Hi big guy!"

Troy walked over and he pulled me into a hug. "Did you have fun? One of the first times taking baby girl to a game."

"She went a couple of times,"

"Yea well," Troy gave me a grin and he kissed me softly. Chad then let Liam climb onto Troy's back. Troy was all sweaty and his body was vibrating warmth. His jersey was half untucked and his shorts were falling. His socks had fallen down and his shoes were a little untied.

"I think I am going to head home and let him get into bed." Troy nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I admitted, "I'm tired."

"I bet you are. Are you going to be okay driving home?" he asked, Liam climbed on his back, Troy giving a smile, "Yea, I should be fine to get home."

Troy kissed me again, "Alright, be safe. I should be home in an hour or two. I think I am going to get some treatment. My backs a bit sore." I snorted, "Preaching to the choir."

"Okay, okay," he said with a small laugh, "That isn't fair." I smiled and I took Liam off his hands. "Love yea, good game tonight."

"Thanks, love you too."

I walked back out and Larry pulled around my car. "Mr. Bolton played well tonight." Larry said, he opened Liam's door and a smile crossed my features. "Did you sneak in Larry?"

"No…" a laughed echoed out of my mouth, "Uh huh,"

Buckling Liam in, I rested my hand on my bump. My eyes closed, "You feeling okay?" Larry asked, I nodded, "Yea,"

"Do I need to get Mr. Bolton?" I shook my head, "No, I'm just a little tired."

"Well get some rest because it looks like that baby could come any day now."

"We still have a couple of weeks."

"Really?"

"December 5th,"

"Oh honey,"

"Thank you Larry," I said with a smile, I tipped him and I climbed into my car. I buckled up around my bump. "Liam, are you going to be a big brother in a few weeks?" I asked, "I dunno."

Preparing Liam was becoming hard. We tried to tell him somebody was going to live in the room next to him and we were going to have a little Alexa except we got to keep this one. It was going to be tough the first few days. Troy and I were both trying it just wasn't working, we wouldn't really know until our baby girl came.

I ran my fingers through my hair, my phone buzzed in the cup holder. I looked at it and then back at the road before answering. "Hey,"

"Hi," Taylor was awake, "I just wanted to let you know that you were a topic of conversation tonight."

"During the Laker's game?" I asked, a frown pressing over my lips. "Yea, they thought you were going to pop."

"Because I am."

Taylor laughed, "How are you not tired?" I asked her, "Are you even human?"

"Last time I checked I was,"

"Then why aren't you tired?"

"I took a nap earlier."

"It must be nice to take naps."

"Naps are always good."

"Taylor,"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand how you aren't tired. I was exhausted."

"Alexa mostly sleeps through the night."

"You have to be shitting me."

"She wakes up once or twice."

"So that was an easy pregnancy, huh?"

"You aren't good with those."

"No, apparently not. How in the hell does she sleep through the night?"

"I don't know I have to wake her up to eat sometimes. She likes to sleep, I mean she is related to Chad." I snorted, "Okay, well that makes a little bit more sense." Taylor laughed, "I think she is going to be rough pregnancy and an easy baby."

"Liam was an easy easy,"

"I guess he was a pretty smooth baby besides his strange things."

"Yea, his RSV and night terrors."

"Yea, those were strange. He was colic for a little bit too right?"

"Yea, don't remind me about those times."

"So he wasn't that easy."

"Compared to Sharpay, he was pretty easy. I didn't have a screaming baby around the clock except for those few weeks."

"True, I guess you are going to find out soon enough."

"Yea, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"I have to go through labor and delivery first," I joked, "Then that's when I get to be with my baby girl."

"You are freaked about how it's all going to work."

"You can read me like that?"

"Of course."

"Taylor," my eyes glanced at Liam through the rearview mirror. "I'm scared Liam is going to change from the little boy I love,"

"Maybe for a few days, he is going to have to get used to it Gabi."

"I know I just hope he comes out in the end with that same Liam attitude."

"He will be fine." Taylor reassured, "Chad adjusted, he is a child."

I pulled into the driveway, "Taylor, that's not the same thing."

"Okay, yea, that was bad."

Parking the car, I sighed, "I am going to go put Liam to bed. When do you fly out?"

"We are going to New Mexico in three days,"

"I'm sad, it's only going to be Troy, Liam and I here."

"One of your last family hoorays." She said, "You will enjoy your time together."

"Yea, we will. I don't know if we are going to do much for Thanksgiving. Just eat and be with Liam."

"It must be hard to be away from family."

"Always is."

"Well I will talk to you later. I am going to go sleep."

"Yea since you have to wake your child up to eat."

"Hey, don't hate."

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Tay,"

"Bye Gabs,"

I let Liam's face lay on my shoulder, he was almost asleep and I was almost asleep. I took Liam upstairs to his room and changed him, he was out before we even got to cuddle, and so I just placed him into his crib.

He lay down and curled up with his blanket. I kissed his forehead. "Good night baby boy,"

"Night mama,"

Liam's vocab was becoming better and better day in and day out. More words and things came out of his mouth, more understandable words.

Shutting his door, I went and changed into comfortable clothes. Moving around the room, I brushed my hair and teeth, and then I laid down into the bed. Troy hasn't been home in two nights and I had missed him next to me.

When I heard clusters downstairs, then Oreo bark I knew Troy was home. He was quiet and then Troy appeared in the bedroom. He tossed his bag onto the floor and he collapsed onto the bed. He covered his eyes and I poked him with my foot. His hand reached up to touch it. "Massage them?" I asked, he sighed and looked back at me. He then sat up and rubbed both of my legs.

I had swollen ankles and feet lately, the longer I stood the worse they were. "How is your back today?" he asked, "It's okay," I told him, my eyes were luring shut when he went a further up. I kicked him and he laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He crawled forward and he hovered over me. His body lowered to kiss me, "Troy," I complained, he closed his eyes and kissed me again.

"Troy," I laughed, "I am thirty seven weeks pregnant. I am not attractive, I even have stretch marks and,"

"You are beautiful." He told me, "I don't care what you say, and you are beautiful." He whispered, I felt my cheeks heat up. I wrapped my arms around him and he made the kiss go deeper. "I missed you." He whispered quietly, "I missed you a lot." He kissed me once more and then tucked hair behind my ear.

"I miss you too."

He dropped down and he kissed me belly, he quickly found where her feet were. "Hey baby girl, only a few more weeks until we get to meet you."

He talked with her for a few more moments and I laughed, "You are so freaking cute." Troy grinned, "I know." He kissed me once more, "What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?" he asked, "I don't know, I don't want to cook a lot."

"I could cook a smaller turkey, some potatoes and anything else you want. Nothing huge."

"Sounds good but could you do all of the cooking?" I asked, his smile beamed, "Of course."

"I'll be like thirty eight weeks pregnant," I remarked, "Yea, you will be."

"Two weeks from when we will get to see her." Troy rubbed my belly, "I am so excited." I smiled with a nod, "Me too."

"How come I don't get the same vibes that I did when you had Liam?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so excited,"

"I am excited Troy, I am just…" I paused and my eyes left Troy's. "What?"

"What if something happens to Liam or we don't pay enough attention?" Troy's thumb stroked my stomach, "Liam won't let us forget about him. Liam is going to be a helper and be a great big brother. He is going to get his attention and he is going to be just as loved, if not more. We both have such a special bond with Liam, its insane. I don't think that bond is going anywhere."

"I don't want him to change from the little boy that I have right now. I love that little boy. Your mom was telling me that on Halloween he was saying Thank you without being told. How many one and half year olds do that?"

Troy smiled, "Our one and half year olds."

A smile spread over my lips, "I guess. Do you think she will do this?"

"I mean we did raise Liam right? Well if we do the same exact thing then we will get the same thing right?"

"Oh Troy," he smiled and I pulled him close. "I sure hope so."

* * *

I scrubbed the sink and I heard a bag drop. "What are you doing?" I turned and looked to see Troy. "Pick that up." I demanded Troy eyed me and then the bag he had just laid on the floor. "I was,"

"Can you please just move it?" I became desperate and her bent over to pick it up. "Okay, okay," he walked in and he kissed my forehead. "Where is my son?"

"Sharpay picked him up so Bentley and him could play. His birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh right, his first birthday."

"Yea and they are flying out so she is having a little thing with a few of Bentley's friends which is strange because he is one."

"A play date?"

"Yea, I guess,"

"But really, what are you doing?" his eyes scanned over me again, "I am cleaning, I just have this strong urge to clean and clean some more."

"That's why it looks clean, I did just pay a cleaning company to clean this whole house right?" he put the bag down again, "Troy, please," his eyes scanned onto the bag. "Shit, okay,"

He picked it up, "I am going to shower,"

"Wait, could you use the guest room shower because I have cleaned the other one but not that one." Troy nodded his head, "Whatever you want." His eyes went wide and I broke into tears. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I have no idea what's wrong with me,"

"Oh the final stages of pregnancy." Troy rubbed my lower back and he kissed my temple. "I am going to go put my bag away and what time does Liam need to be picked up?" I sniffled; "Soon," he nodded, "Okay."

"I am going to keep cleaning,"

Troy smiled and nodded, "Okay." He kissed me softly and then he went upstairs. That had been my life lately. Troy had hired a cleaning company but I went right back over their tracks and cleaned again.

I only wanted to clean and it was strange as hell, I hated cleaning. Later did I find out it was called nesting, The closer to labor you got, you just needed to clean so the baby was ready for the house. Running my fingers through my hair, I finished cleaning the sink. Troy came back downstairs. "Don't you think you should be relaxing?"

"No."

"Are you going to like eat?"

"I ate lunch with Liam."

"Yea, okay, I am going to go pick up Liam and get some dinner."

"Okay, oh can you grab some Chinese food?" Troy scrunched up his nose. "I was thinking more of the little place on the corner…"

"Oh that sounds good too!"

Troy rubbed his hands together, "What would you like?"

"The norm,"

"Got it."

I busied myself further with the work of the house. I then worked my way to her nursery. I still needed to wash all of her clothes and clean everything once more. I ran a vacuum and I then looked at a small thing on the wall.

A small smile crossed over my features. I walked away and I then found my mac and sat on her bedroom floor. My back leaned against the recliner, my stomach bulging in front of me. I opened a word document and my fingers smoothed over the keys.

_Dear Baby Girl, _

_Daddy and I don't know your name yet since we have yet to see you or even meet you. We have talked about several different names but we want to meet you first. Your older brother Liam, well, we chose his name before hand and we couldn't have been more perfect about his name but I wanted to wait this time. We went out on a limb to even found out if you were a boy or a girl. When your Aunt Taylor let us into the room, we found out you were a girl. Your dad and I were so happy about it. You will be our first girl and we couldn't be more excited. We only have a couple of weeks left and we are excited to greet you. I won't lie, it wasn't easy carrying you around for all of these months but that's the beauty of being a women. We are stronger then men in more ways then one and don't let anybody tell you different. You are special and I can't even imagine what kind of daughter you will be to us. I'm ready to hold you and be your mother. Raise you and take you shopping. Your dad and Liam are going to take care of you, nobody is ever going to hurt you and if they do, then you can always come cry on my shoulder. Your dad well, he loves me like no other and to see his baby girl be hurt, it won't be easy. Just typing this letter to you makes me excited for you. Your daddy is probably almost home with Liam and we are going to enjoy eating a dinner together. You will kick just so you are involved but you are going to be at the table with us soon. I love you baby girl, I'm so excited and you are so precious and beautiful. I can just tell. I am going to keep this letter for when you really need it. I have on for you and your brother, I will do one for every child your dad and I have together. I love you baby girl, I love you so much. _

_Love, Mom _

I read over the note again. I had a box for Liam and baby girl, I had written Liam fives letters already. One before he was born or while I was in the hospital since he came really. I then wrote him one at three months and then six. I wrote another on a year and a random one after that. I saved it and then placed it into a file for keeps, until I really needed it. I was going to print them all out but I would wait for later.

Pushing over the laptop, I glanced around the room. It was ready, besides her clothes not being quiet clean. I only washed them once in pre fabric baby stuff, after that it went with our stuff.

I pulled her clothes off the rack and began to put them in baskets when Liam came running in. I smiled and he hugged my leg, "Did you have fun?"

"Yea!" he said with a big smile, "Good," Troy raised his eyebrow, "Food is downstairs. What's up?" he motioned around, "I am cleaning her clothes."

"Oh yea," Troy's eyes went to the laptop and then back to me. A smile crossing his features, "Okay, well I am going to feed him."

"Of course." I took the laundry basket to the laundry room and dumped it in. I looked at each other them first and looked how tiny they were. How used to Liam I was, in normal clothes and how I was going to have to start all over again.

Starting the washer, I went downstairs and I joined Liam and Troy.

"You look good." Troy mentioned, "I'm not going to lie, this seems to be the easiest part besides the anxiety and nervousness, the back aches and well not sleeping, I am feeling pretty good." Troy laughed and his eyes shined, "Well im glad you can look at the positive side of this."

I shrugged, "Just thought I would be bright about it." Troy rolled his eyes and he gave a smile. Liam ate quietly, my feet rested against Troy's legs. A smile crossed my lips when his hand rested on my knee. "Are you really going to cook Thanksgiving?"

Troy turned his head, "Yea, why?" I looked around my spotless kitchen, "It's so clean." I told him, "You'll have plenty of time to clean it after she comes."

"Of course but I don't know if ill feel like it."

Troy smiled he leaned forward. "I still have to do Christmas shopping." I screeched in horror, Troy and Liam both looked at me. "Oh goodness." I pushed away from my seat and I went to find my computer. "Brie?" Troy yelled, I picked it up and Troy stood in the doorway. "Troy, I have to Christmas shop, I mean Christmas is,"

"In a month,"

"And guess what, we are going to have a baby in two weeks," Troy ran his fingers trough his hair, "I guess I kind of forgot about that."

I pointed to my stomach, "How does one forget about this?" he smiled, "I don't forget about my beautiful wife but two weeks? That's the part that slips."

"Did you leave Liam downstairs?"

"He was eating crackers."

I pushed Troy slightly and then we both went back downstairs. A smile pressed over my lips when he wanted my attention. "What about a movie night?" I asked him, "Onsters!"

"Monsters?" Troy corrected throwing away trash. "How about a bath and then monsters?" I asked he turned his head, "Okay!" Troy took him off of my hands, "You shouldn't be lifting a twenty four pound baby."

"Troy, just because I am thirty seven weeks pregnant doesn't mean I shouldn't hold my son."

Troy leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Of course not." Troy walked out and into the bathroom. "I guess I can get everything ready for onsters,"

Troy grabbed my hand, "You could enjoy bath time with your son and your husband, and then we can get everything ready."

I sat down on the edge of the toilet. It had been a while since I have done this. Troy had been doing it lately and I was sleeping through it. Liam stood and clapped, Troy leaned on his knees and turned on the water. "Liam, come here." Liam glanced at me before he walked over. I smiled and I undressed him. He slapped his chest and Troy and I laughed. He began to dance.

Troy blew bubbles on him, he giggled and was only left in a diaper. Troy picked him up and disposed of is diaper. Liam giggled and Troy placed him into the water. He splashed around, Troy leaned back on his heels and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to go get a haircut."

"You do." My fingers rested on my belly and Troy stretched. Liam showed us his toys and he gave a smile, "Troy, how am I going to do it without you?"

Troy laid his hand on my knee, "You'll do fine."

* * *

Troy's POV

Glancing over, middle of Monsters Inc., Gabi and Liam were both out. Liam was cuddled into Gabi's chest, His legs curled up into her, I smiled, Gabi's arms draped over his body. He lay their, their breathing even.

I couldn't help but think I would have a little girl here soon enough. Rolling onto my side, I pulled down Gabi's pillow, I leaned against it and I watched both of them. My arm stroked over Gabi's arm, I then rolled onto my back and I grabbed my phone. I took a picture of them. I didn't want to move Liam but he needed to sleep in his crib.

Gabi and I were trying to get a routine down; he was going to have to sleep in his room when the baby came. She was going to be sleeping in here for the first few months just like he did, Gabi was going to be exhausted and its going to be her haven.

Delatching Liam from Gabi, I picked him up and he whined, his arms stretched and he reached for Gabi. "It's okay," I whispered. He turned into me and he lay against me. He nose pressed into my body, in that moment I just wanted to stay. I wanted him to be my little boy forever. I relaxed back down into the bed and I let my hands wrap around Liam. He clutched my shirt like Gabi did sometimes, his eyes twitched.

My mind wander backed to when he was little. How we would lie on the couch like this, Gabi would sleep but Liam and I would lay downstairs, he would sleep on my chest. We bonded.

He stretched again; it was almost hard to believe that he was going to be two before I knew it. Even if February wasn't that close, he was becoming older and in the past months, he has grown. The whole tumor thing and then everything else, God, I was scared. Just thinking of everything that had happened to him freaked me out.

Holding him close, I could feel his heart thumping in his chest. I had to be the luckiest guy on the planet. A wife carrying a baby and my son sleeping on my chest, nothing could get better than this.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Troy," he laughed and I rubbed the counter. "Troy," I warned, "Gabs, relax." He raised his eyebrows and he turned to tickle me softly. I laughed and I collapsed underneath of his hands. He supported my weight and my thirty-eight week belly. "Okay, okay, how about you go pick up Liam and do some shopping and when you get back, your kitchen will be clean."

"So is this your way of putting your very pregnant wife in the car?" My smiled wedged my way between my cheeks. He gave a big smile, "Not exactly but Liam does need to be picked up and I am working on this beautiful turkey."

"Troy, how about you go pick up your son and I will shop online." I said with a big smile, Troy wiped his hands off. His hands then went to either side of my waist, he pulled me close and he pressed his lips against mine.

"Well are you sure Liam needs to picked up?" Troy asked, I laughed, "If you think this is having sex with you? You might be wrong." He puckered his lip, "Awh, I miss you."

"If I want to induce labor, then maybe." Troy smiled, "Oh baby," I shoved his shoulder. "Why don't you go and get your son?"

"What about my turkey?"

"It will wait."

"Of course it will." He sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I will be back shortly."

Once Troy was gone, I glanced around; I wanted to put the Christmas tree up today. Before Troy had to start practices again and play games. I wanted to do it today. Troy wanted to start the Turkey to let the juices start flowing. I shook my head and went downstairs into the basement. I passed by the office; the computer was on like somebody had used it recently. I frowned and stepped inside.

Troy came down here often, talk with his agent or to do some stuff. Then this is also where he relaxed. Sitting down into the office chair, I shook the mouse to the Mac and pictures popped up. It was of all three of us when Liam was a baby.

A smile spread over my lips, Troy must have been looking at them earlier. I moved out of the folder and then a picture of our maturity shots. Liam was on Troy's shoulders and Troy kissed my belly while Liam kissed my cheek. I smiled and then looked in the corner at a document. I opened it up and I read over the pages. My lips forming into a frown, "Troy, what are you doing?" I whispered.

When I heard the garage door open, I jumped and I pushed back from the chair. I ran my fingers through my hair and I went back upstairs. My eyes darted around the room and Troy came bouncing up the stairs with Liam. Liam held his jacket and I gathered him in a hug. "Hi big guy." I kissed his forehead, "Do you want to put up the Christmas tree today?" I asked his eyes grew. Troy moaned Liam then ran into the living room. I put my hand out and Troy helped me up.

"Wow." I closed my eyes, "Can you bring them up and set the tree up? After that it can just be Liam and I." Troy gave a soft smile, "Of course, since I don't want you to do it, I'll do it. If I don't do you will and that's the last thing I want."

He went downstairs and in less than thirty minutes, it was all upstairs. He had the tree set up and Liam and I began to decorate. He giggled, all of the ornaments being placed around the bottom of the tree. Bubbles and Oreo both wanted to climb it.

Nemo just lay around, doing nothing. I flipped on the fireplace and, the night was dark and the lights were shining. Liam giggled and we both played on the floor for a little bit. "What's this?" Troy asked, a smile on his face.

"Just playing." I said Troy gave a smirk before he crawled onto the floor. "The tree looks great." He said he kissed my ear and then my temple. "I think tomorrow, I am going to have Liam do something, like make something for the tree."

"That would be fun." Troy said, I leaned back into him and he kissed my forehead. Liam rubbed his eyes and crawled into my lap. My bump pushing him back, he cried trying to get closer.

I stood him up on my lap and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I'm sorry buddy. It will be gone soon enough." He looked at me and he gave a big smile. I then kissed his cheek, "I think it's about time for bed."

"Yea, I think it is too."

I picked Liam up and got up slowly, "I think it's hot when you waddle." Troy said with a smirk, I threw a toy at him. He laughed and I took Liam upstairs. I changed his clothes and diaper. I then settled with him down into the chair. He fussed and I read him a book. Once we were done, I held him for a little bit longer; I then placed him back into his crib. I gave him a cup of water and he kissed me on the cheek again.

"Night Liam, I love you."

"Night mama."

I walked back downstairs and I looked at Troy cleaning up. He put a toy into a basket I played with my hands. Troy turned, "Did he go down easy?"

"Always." Troy glanced up; he threw a blanket down onto the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked, I took a breath, "Troy, I was downstairs earlier, looking at all of the Christmas stuff and I went into the office to look at something. Well the computer was on and I looked, the pictures were the first thing I saw, then I found a document…"

Troy's eyes jumped over to mine, "That doesn't mean,"

"Troy, I read it, twice."

He closed his eyes, "You can't just throw away basketball."

"I wouldn't be throwing it away." Troy commented, "I would be doing what's best for my family."

"Troy," I stressed his name, "If you gave up basketball, you wouldn't be the person I love so much. You would be somebody without it."

"I know but the other night, when we were all laying in bed, I thought of how this is just what I need. I don't need the money and I don't need the fame, I just want you and Liam and baby girl."

"Troy," I embraced his arm with my hand, "We are okay. I know it's hard to be away from us right now. I know it's going to be hard it's all going to be hard but you have to do what you love. It's scary being apart but we are fine. You aren't gone that often, as often as it seem we really aren't."

Troy gave a small smile, "I just want more time with you. I have a lot of practices and time away from you during the season."

"Troy, baby, I promise, it's going to be okay. Ten years from now, when maybe you are about done then we can have this conversation you are young and youthful. You are an excellent dad and nothing could ever change that. You are amazing and I don't want to see you give up something you love."

"I don't want to give you up and I feel like that's what I do during the basketball season."

"Troy," I wrapped my arms around his waist and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "I will always be right here, okay? I am not letting you go and you aren't letting go of basketball, not yet."

"Did I marry you for a reason?"

"I think you did…"

Troy smiled and kissed me, "Troy, just talk to me when you feel like you need to talk about this. I know Liam is going to hold you a little bit tighter and when you leave, the baby getting up four times a night and crying, yea, I am going to beg you to quit but don't…that's just a rough patch." He gave a big smile and kissed me. "Okay, okay,"

He kissed me slowly and then a little deeper. "Mmm…I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Liam, what's that?" Liam rubbed his eyes and looked at the TV. "Onsters." I perked my eyes up and Troy came into the living room. He wiped his hands off on a towel, "How are my favorite people?"

"Tired," I answered, "Go take a nap."

"It's okay. Liam and I are going to finish watching the parade, maybe do some coloring, I don't know, I am not used to Thanksgiving just be us."

Troy smirked and then he tapped his head. "Get dressed, both of you, I know what we are doing for most of the day."

I exchanged a look with Troy and he smiled, "Just get dressed."

A nod, I then took Liam upstairs and changed him into a pair of jeans with a sweater. I then put on a pair of dress shoes, I kissed him and then I took him up to the room. I found a maternity sweater and some leggings to put on. I then pulled on a pair of high heel boots. "Whew, sexy momma gets hot." I turned to see Troy who was in a pair of jeans with a nice long sleeve grey sweater-looking thing.

He had on a pair of dress shoes and his hair was smoothed back. A smile appeared over my lips and Troy picked up Liam. "Come on," we all piled into the car and Troy drove for a bit until he came to a homeless shelter.

"They kind of contacted me a few weeks ago asking but I couldn't commit, so when you said you were bored…" A smile climbed over my lips, "It's perfect." We all got out and Troy grabbed Liam, we walked in and Troy seeked out the head person. "Troy Bolton," Troy smiled and shook his hand. "Mr. Cummings,"

"Great to meet you! It such a thrill for you to be here." Troy nodded, "This is my son Liam and my wife Gabi and our daughter he will be here in about two weeks!" Troy exclaimed with a smile. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you, now we are in to help for a little while! We couldn't really travel so we are bored." A smile crossed the mans face and we traveled through, they told us what we would be doing and he then stopped at food. "We are going to start serving soon so make your way around and say hellos."

Troy nodded and we did. Troy signed a couple of autographs and took a picture with an old lady who only had a camera left. A small smile crossed my lips and Liam tugged on my shirt. "Shh," I told him, he then pointed to a young lady with a little kid on her arm. He then buried his face into my shoulder. I moved away from Troy and the young lady let the bag she was holding topple to the floor. She cursed and I set Liam down onto the ground. "Stay." I commanded, "Scream if you move." I bent down and I grabbed the stuff she dropped.

"Oh goodness, thank you, oh you are pregnant." She exclaimed, her face was flustered and then we connected eyes. "Hi," I told her, "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, Liam came back over and he tugged on my leg. I picked him up, "It's not a problem. It looks like you have your hands full." She blew her dirty hair from her face, "A little bit." I gave her a big smile. "I'm Gabi by the way and this is my son Liam,"

"Carrie and my son, Brit,"

"Carrie, Brit, nice to meet you." I chewed on my lips, "Would you like some help?" I asked her, "What kind of help?"

"Would you like to grab some food? I think they just started serving? I can help make both of your plates, I just need to give my son to my husband."

"I would love that."

"Alright, I will be right back."

I took Liam to Troy and Troy gave me a look. "I am going to help her."

"Don't over due it."

"I got it."

Going back over, I helped make both of there plates and sat down with them. "How far along are you?" she asked timid, "Thirty eight weeks,"

"Oh wow, I thought you looked close but I didn't want to say anything, I looked terrible when I was pregnant but you look beautiful." I felt a blush creep on my cheeks, "I feel like a whale."

Brit kept trying to eat and play with things, I smiled and he tossed them. "I just lost another job," she spoke, "It was going so well and it was so well but I was last hired and I almost had enough for an apartment."

I felt tears gather in my eyes, "My parents tossed me out and I am so tired." I let out a shaky breath, "Do you want a job?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "A job, a stable job," I told her, "You deserve to have a stable job."

"With who?"

"My husband, well we are both really great friends of the owner of Zeke's and if you are going to be a stable person, who can be on time and everything, he will probably hire you if we talk to him. They provide daycare as they have a son themselves. You just have to do your job."

"You would do that for me?"

"You are a mother, I am a mother who has everything and I don't like seeing this. You and your little boy deserve so much more for being kicked out and abandoned. My mom wasn't happy with me when I was pregnant before my husband and I got married. She was pissed but we should all have a stable person."

She began to cry and then I began to cry. I went over and I hugged her, "Let me call him right now, okay?" I pulled out my cell phone and I dialed Zeke's phone number. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi Gabs!"

"Zeke, hey, Troy took us down to the homeless shelter for the afternoon and well, I ran into a young women and she has a young son. She doesn't have a job and she needs one, do you think she could be a waitress at the restaurant. If it doesn't work out it can be all on me, I just, I wanted to give her a chance."

"What's her name?"

"Carrie, I can pay for the daycare."

"Okay, okay, have her there Saturday morning, nine am. I better not regret this."

"If you do,"

"I will blame you. Can I call you later to work out more details?"

"Of course."

I hung up and I then went back to the table. I wrote down the information of the restaurant and the phone number. I wrote the time and the date she needs to be there. "Saturday morning. They will have daycare provided, paid by me." I wrote down my name and handed her the card. Her eyes watered and she hugged me, "Thank you."

* * *

After serving more food to people, we loaded back up in the car and Troy drove home. I stared out the window and Troy grabbed my hand, "That's amazing what you did for that girl."

"She deserves more than that. She looked clean and she cared a lot for her little boy. She didn't reject the job and was grateful for it. Zeke is going to keep an eye on her and I think she will do okay."

"I'm glad. It should be amazing. You are such a beautiful women."

A smile flickered over my features. "Thank you."

"Yea, you showed me so much more of you today."

"I had fun. Liam is exhausted." Troy smiled and he looked over, "Yea, poor thing."

My eyes went back to the traveling earth until we came bumping across the driveway. Liam woke up and he rubbed his eyes, Troy took him upstairs and down for a nap. I yawned myself and Troy kissed my lips. "Go take a nap, relax. I am going to start dinner."

I smiled and took off my boots. I rubbed my belly, I could feel her body beginning to move, a smile covered my lips and went upstairs. I relaxed into my bed and I played on the iPad, Oreo curled up by my feet.

I rubbed my belly after a while, the only comfortable place for my hand to rest. I let out a long sigh and Troy came into the bedroom. "Weren't you supposed to be taking a nap?"

"Troy, I can't sleep at night. What makes you think I can sleep during the day." He grinned; he then climbed onto the bed. "I love you." He kissed my forehead and he tangled our legs together. His hands rested on my belly, a smile bubbled over our lips.

"I love you too." He kissed my nose and then he kissed me. He kissed me longer and I smiled, "What you did today, was amazing." Troy smiled, "I thought it would be good for the family"

"Yea, it was." I stroked my hand over his face, "That's why I love you. You do little things like that."

"I do those things for publicity according to my publicist, she called encouraging me to do more of that." I rolled my eyes, "Mary doesn't know what's good for her."

"Yea, she doesn't." he sat up, he knees drawn up to his chest. "I was thinking about firing her."

"Oh man, my husband firing somebody."

"She really doesn't do much. Hell you could do more."

"I am not doing it."

"Of course not."

"Good." I massaged his shoulders and he gave a big smile.

* * *

Troy served dinner and we laughed and talked. Troy Face timed Jenni and we all talked. Everybody greeted us and we all laughed. "Gabi! When is that baby due?"

"In two weeks!"

Cheers went out and Jenni smiled, "Well we are going to sign off,"

"You guys have a great dinner!"

"Of course! Love you guys!"

"Love you too!" Once we signed off, Troy and I began to clean and put everything back into the fridge and clean up. A smile crossed my lips and Troy sung to the radio. "Do you want to watch Elf or something after Liam goes to bed?"

"Oh so bad."

"I mean we could watch porn." I laughed, "No thanks, I don't really want to watch porn." Troy chuckled, I picked Liam up and we went back into the living room. I heard the lights shut off and then Troy joined us in the living room. He flickered on the fireplace and he was holding a glass of wine. I closed my eyes of my jealousy, "Sorry," he cringed, "I need something."

"Of course." I replied he gave a soft smile. He sat down next to me and he pushed back his butt. A smile spread over my lips and I intertwined our hand together. He took a small sip of the wine, my mouth craved. Liam played on the floor with his toys and it was just quiet.

The fire crinkled in the background, the TV on low. Soon it would just be a lot of crying and I am not sure by whom. He gave a small smile towards me, "Are you thinking about the future?"

"About how three weeks this could be totally different?"

"Exactly."

A big smile crossed my lips, "I am excited though. Hopefully it will be about the same except a baby on my chest, Liam playing still and a glass of wine in my hands."

"I think that's what you always get excited about, the alcohol."

"Oh shush," he smiled and he kissed my forehead. "This was a good Thanksgiving."

"It was a great one."

"What are you thankful for?"

"You, the baby, and Liam."

"Me too," Troy said, "I don't know what more I could ask for besides my family being here."

"Yea, that's all I can think of too."

"We will all be back together for Christmas."

"Or when the baby comes."

"True,"

"Are you ready?" I asked him, my eyes glanced into his, and "I am beyond ready."

* * *

**So Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I have been busy and editing is my least favorite part. Bleh. Haha, well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Welcome

Chapter 22 – Welcome

My due date came and went. I was becoming miserable and tired, my back ached and my feet hurt. I didn't want to walk but two feet and there was barely a sign of change in my body.

Dr. Kelly had set up an induction date for next week, when Troy was home. She was concerned with her weight still but she would be fine, she was going to be a great healthy baby. Taking a deep breath, I let my eyes follow Liam around. He played with Nemo and Bubbles; both of the cats adored him and would snuggle up with him. A smile crossed my lips and he fell down. Big tears fell off his cheeks, those big fat tears that made any mom hearts melt.

"Hey come here," he came over and I let him sit in my lap. I kissed the top of his head, "It's okay," I whispered, "I love you,"

"Owie." He pointed to the red spot he had fallen on. "Do you want a Band-Aid?" I asked him, he nodded his head. I got up and I took him over to put a Band-Aid on his booboo. A Mickey Mouse one, he smoothed his tiny fingers over it and he smiled. We ate dinner together and he gave a smile. He flung his food across the kitchen and I shook my head. The kid was going crazy. I kissed the top of his head and I cleaned everything up. I let Liam go and he ran around.

My temple throbbed and Liam screamed with delight. Troy was traveling to Oklahoma City, my due date was two days ago and people were on edge, I was on edge waiting for something to happen but I only had a few contractions, here and there. I yawned and I looked over at Liam, his butt in the air.

I rubbed my fingers over her foot, which pounded, on my stomach, making me have to pee. A sigh left my mouth, as all I did was pee, pee here and pee there, put Liam down for a nap and then pee again.

A long yawn left my mouth and Liam glanced at me. He walked over and he climbed into my lap. He kissed my cheek and I smiled, "I love you Liam."

"I wove you mama." I smiled and I kissed on him. He grinned and he then went back to playing. I played with my phone for a little bit and then I closed my eyes, leaning back against the couch. My eyes fluttering shut, "Mama?" I opened to see Liam looking at me. I yawned again, "Oh Liam," I whispered. "I don't know how much longer its just going to be you and you only." I played with some of his grown back hair. He turned his head to look at me.

"Mama loves you, a bunch."

"I wove you too."

He put his head against my leg and I rested my hand on his belly.

"Liam, bud, I think it's about bed time." I explained softly to him, I had taken each night carefully, we cuddled longer and we played longer. I didn't know what day was going to be our last together as Liam and mommy. One of these days it was going to be another baby here. One of these days it was no longer going to be just Liam.

A sigh fell out of my mouth and Liam glanced at me. "Cuddle?" Liam asked I wasn't too concerned lately about breaking the rules. "Yea, let's go change into some PJ's okay?" I lead him upstairs and into his room. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. "How are you doing?" he asked, "Okay."

"Still no sign of baby girl?"

Troy was on serious edge. They had two away games while I was in due date mode. He kept his phone on the bench and he was ready to leave. Everything was set into action. My eyes watered when I yawned. "Nothing." I lied. I had a few contractions, maybe once an hour all day but I didn't want to get Troy all worked up for nothing.

He sighed, "Good."

"Are you getting ready to board a plane?"

"Yea, we are trying to get there fast. A huge snow storm is supposed to be hitting Oklahoma City tonight."

"Be safe okay?"

"I will. I'll text you when we land, I love you."

"I love you too."

We both hung up and I found a pair of PJ's for Liam and I changed him. He smiled and I didn't rush him to do anything. When we were done, I read him two different books and I then carried him to my bedroom. I popped in a new DVD that we have never watched before, 101 Dalmatians. When the dogs showed up, he squealed and I laughed. I kissed the top of his head and we watched most of the movie together.

Baby girl kicked, as if she was screaming at me to do something. I rubbed my belly softly and I noticed Liam was almost asleep. I turned the TV off and I snuggled up next to him. I pressed my lips against his temple; a text came in saying Troy landed. I texted back an okay, that's when I felt my first contractions of the night. I had felt a few earlier today but this one was a little bit stronger, nothing much.

I stroked Liam's arms and I kissed the top of his head once more. I knew that we weren't going to be just the two of us for much longer. I knew that the baby was going to come sooner than later and being scared of it freaked me out, being scared of if Troy was going to be here or not and if it was going to be as smooth as Liam. It all freaked me out.

I lay in bed for the longest time, a few contractions coming after the first. I let go of a deep breath, I needed to set my plan into action but I didn't want to leave Liam. I didn't want him to wake up without me right here. When we cuddle, his favorite thing to do is wake me up in the mornings. He kisses my cheek and he plays with my hair, his small giggle echoing throughout the room. Those are the mornings that made my day and I wasn't ready to lose that quiet yet.

* * *

My lips pursed together, I couldn't believe I was awake right now. I was tired and exhausted, I was three days late and I just wanted to sleep. My back ached and my lower body cramped with pains. I closed my eyes. Oh goodness, a contraction. I gritted my lips together, my eyes glancing down at Liam.

Hours seemed to have passed, time picking up and contractions coming a little bit faster, swifter, longer. I gritted my teeth and I knew it was finally time to call somebody, to tell them. Pushing up from the bed, I got up and walked for a little bit, my eyes glanced at Liam, so small in the giant bed. I called Sharpay, "Hello?"

"Shar,"

"Oh Gabi,"

"It's nothing serious but I am having contractions right now,"

"I am getting up and coming over."

"Thanks Shar, I have to call Jenni so she can be here on time."

"Saturday night," Sharpay yawned, "She might be awake still." I closed my eyes at another contraction, "I am going to call Jenni,"

"Okay, I will be over in a few minutes okay?" I nodded my head, I sat down at the edge of the bed, my eyes closed, I breathed through a contraction, they weren't strong or approaching fast or anything, just not comfortable.

When I called Jenni, she screeched, "Does Troy know?" she asked, I felt my face drain, "Jenni, it's nothing yet, I just," I felt a kick and then I moaned, oh God, "They are fifteen minutes apart or so." I mentioned, "I am just trying to get through the pain, will you please just come up here?"

"Of course. I am coming now."

I walked around for a little bit, a hello echo through the household. Sharpay poked her head through the doorway, "How are you doing?" she asked, she came over and talked to me. "Okay,"

"Have you talked to Troy?" I glanced at the clock, a little after three in the morning, about four where he was. "Troy doesn't need to know yet," I grimaced, "Gabi, I am pretty sure you need to be going to the hospital soon."

"This is your second pregnancy, this could go so much faster than your first."

"Fine, I will call him but I don't want to deal with his panic."

"He won't panic."

"He flipped over Liam and he was here!"

"I know he did."

I gave a soft smile; I sat down at the edge of the bed again. I held my phone in my hands and I starred at Troy's number. "Gabs, it's going to be okay."

"It's becoming real all to fast. Even if I have known about her for nine months, it's strange that she could be coming into the world today. I have spent the last three days with Liam alone, without Troy and we have just cuddled. Nothing more. We did everything together and I began to enjoy every minute of that. Just us. It's going to be really odd adding another person into our lives and I hope Liam accepts that well."

"It's okay sweetie," she rubbed her hand on my back, "It's okay," licking my lips I nodded, I then called Troy's cell phone. It rang for a couple of minutes until I got Chad. "Tay? Is everything okay?" I stifled a laugh, "Chad, can I please talk to my husband. I am pretty sure I called his phone."

"Oh God, okay," I heard a bunch of mumbling and moaning before a blank Troy came on the phone. "Hello?" I let out a breath, "Troy,"

"Gabs, is everything okay? Is Liam okay?" Troy sounded disorientated, confused, his voice tired, "Troy, the baby," a sudden movement and crash was heard. "Fuck." I heard him mutter. "Troy," I said again, "I'm not in active labor, I'm just having some contractions but,"

"Brie, hey, its okay." He said, "I am going to try and find a way out."

"A way out?"

"Brie, there was a huge snow storm here tonight. I just have to find a plane ride home okay? Are you okay? Are you by yourself?"

"No, Sharpay is here and Jenni is on her way. Liam crashed with me last night, I just wish you were here."

"It's okay. I promise." Troy breathed, "Chad, get some clothes on," I moaned in pain, "You'll be here right?" I asked, "Of course Brie, I'll be there. I'll call you when I board a plane okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you baby, keep me updated on what's going on okay?"

"Of course." I hitched a breath and I could feel Troy's panic. "Troy, I'm fine, I swear, I just need you to,"

"I vaguely remember this speech."

"Yes, okay, well go board a plane because I need you."

"Okay, okay,"

I hung up with Troy and I crumbled with pain, "Gabs are you okay?" I took a swift breath, "Yea, I think I should call my doctor though."

"Yea, you might want to do that even though they may not want to see you for a while."

"I don't know." I took a big breath; phone calls never seemed to end. They didn't want to see me until they were eight to nine minutes apart, so we were going to leave when I was ten to nine apart. Sharpay and I moved and we talked in another room. A knock came at the door, I walked over and I answer it. Jenni pulled me into a hug, "I can't believe I am going to be an aunt again."

"I am in shock myself."

"You'll be fine."

I gave a smile, "Liam is in my room and I am afraid he is going to freak."

My body felt tired already when another contraction hit my lower body. I blew out a breath and Sharpay stood next to me. "It's okay," I swallowed painfully, "I just want to be in a hospital or in Troy's arms."

"I think I can make one of those happen."

"I don't know how women stay home until they are five minutes apart, I don't know how women give birth at home, I don't understand."

"Mama?" I heard Liam's screeches, Jenni looked at the staircase, Liam was standing at the top, his blanket in his hands, his lips trembled, my face softened and Liam came down the stairs. He stumbled down the steps and he came over, his blanket almost tripping him. He climbed onto my leg and I picked him up gently.

"What's wrong baby boy?" I asked I smoothed his hair, "Cuddle." He whimpered, my eyes watered and I hugged him. "We will cuddle later okay? For now you need to stay with Aunt Jenni."

"No." his arms wrapped tight around me, I kissed him and I held onto him. "I love you so much Liam." He held onto me, "You will see mommy later today okay?" Liam laid his head into my neck and I gave him to Jenni. "I think we are going to stay down here for a little bit," Sharpay mentioned to Jenni, "Just stay upstairs with him, you can lay in my bed and watch movies. Monsters Inc. and Nemo are his favorite." I told Jenni, she nodded, "Okay, we will see you in a little while."

When Jenni retreated upstairs with a crying Liam, I took in a rough breath. Sharpay smiled, "How are you holding up?"

"This is going to be hard."

Sharpay snorted, "In more way than one," she collapsed down onto the couch, "The waiting game," I paced for a little bit, "I hate this part."

* * *

After two more hours of sitting at the house and no call from Troy that he was boarding a plane, Sharpay and I were on our way to the hospital. My water had yet to break but that's okay, which meant it wasn't going to get worse yet.

I dialed Troy to only get his voicemail. "That could mean he is on a plane?" Sharpay suggested, "He was supposed to call me," I stressed, I moaned at a contraction and Sharpay glanced over at me. "And you are having a natural birth too? What is wrong with you people, I was screaming for pain meds."

"Yea, I know you were. Why do you all want me in your delivery rooms?" Sharpay gave a small laugh, "Oh God! I need to call Lucille and my mom," Sharpay nudged in her seat and I picked up my phone. It was about five in the morning and the phone was picked up quickly, "Gabi?"

"Luc, when can you be here?" I begged, "Oh God," she said, "Are you at the hospital, oh my God, Troy isn't home."

"No but we aren't very panicked yet, I have been up all night with contractions,"

"I will see when my next flight gets out, okay? I will call you." She was moving around quickly, pushing things and paper falling. I heard her fingers tapping at a keyboard.

"Troy said he would too but I haven't talked to him for four hours almost."

"Okay, well I am looking and there is a flight leaving at ten. I will be there by noon, do you think you'll have a baby by then?"

"I don't know, I'll text you when I am admitted into the hospital."

She screeched and then woke up Jack, "We will see you soon Gabs,"

"See you soon Luc,"

Once I hung up, I called my mom. She screeched with excitement, even though she wasn't flying in until tomorrow since that's when she can get off. "Is Troy with you?" Sharpay glanced over at me, "No,"

"Where is he?"

"Last time I heard he is in Oklahoma City,"

"Does he know?"

I nodded, "Of course. He knew about three hours ago,"

"Are you on your way to the hospital?"

"Yes," I sucked in a breath with a contraction and Sharpay pulled into the parking lot. "We are here so I am going to go."

"Good luck baby girl, be strong."

"Thank you."

* * *

Troy's POV

"I need to get home." I repeated, "Sir, if you can't tell, there is about seven inches of snow on the ground." I rubbed my temples and I blew out a long breath, "My wife is in labor, in LA, I need to get back home."

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you there is snow on the ground." I rested my head onto the desk, "Can I speak to the manger."

"Sir, what is he going to do?"

"Damn it! I don't know but at least he might think of something better than you!" the girl sighed and then called somebody, "Dude, maybe you should call Gabi,"

"I am not calling her until I am leaving. She will break down and cry and I can't handle that, I will run there before I tell her I can't be there."

Chad leaned against the desk next to me, when the guy came out; he took a load of my sweats with a long sleeve Laker's shirt. "Troy Bolton?" the manger asked, I nodded, "I will pay or do anything to get on a damn flight home. Can you make that happen?"

"Sir,"

"Don't give me that bullshit, I need to be on a plane home, God, my wife could be having a baby now."

"Sir, I can do one of two things," he mentioned, "we can fly you on a private jet but then we are risking our flight crew our other option is for you to wait until we can get a run way cleared."

"How long will that take, Jesus, I will fucking help."

The guy gave a smile, "Not very long. We can board you a private flight and you can be home in two hours."

"Thank you thank you," I placed my hands together and bowed to him. "How much?"

"You said your wife is in labor?"

"Yea, she is,"

"Free. We will fly you,"

"Not a chance,"

"No, it's not going to be a problem."

"No."

The man sighed, "Half?"

"Sure,"

After paying my half, I dialed Gabi's phone, when it rang over and over, I feared that she was in active labor or even worse she had the baby already, my gut wrenched and my eyes glanced over to Chad. It had been close to four hours since I had talked to, maybe a little longer. I called her again and I then let out a big breath. "She isn't answering."

My head throbbed with pain, "Okay, okay,"

"Troy, relax, okay," my phone rang and I picked it up, "Brie?"

"Hi,"

"Please don't tell me that you've had the baby and you are so pissed off at me."

Her laughed echoed through the phone, "Babe, I have only been in the hospital for about forty five minutes, I'm barely five centimeters, did you land?" the blood drained from my face, "I told you I would call you when I was getting on a plane."

She was quiet. "You mean you haven't left Oklahoma City yet?"

My eyes cringed my whole body cringed. "Brie, I am getting ready to leave. They are,"

"You are supposed to be here." I could hear the tears in her voice. "I promised right, I am going to be there."

"Troy, they already broke my water and its moving fast, I need you,"

"I'll be there."

"Troy, don't make promises you can't keep. I am giving you an out."

"Brie, I am not taking an out. I am going to be there, right now."

A sob crept up her throat, "Brie, I am going to be there okay?"

"Troy," she stressed my name, "No, I am going to be there."

"Fine."

"I love you Brie, I'll be there in three hours."

"You better hope this goes slow."

"Brie, baby, I will be there."

"Please,"

"I will."

When we hung up, I didn't realize if I was reassuring myself or Gabi, "Dude, good luck." I held my bag in my hand; my eyes glanced over at Chad. "I have no idea,"

"You'll be fine. You have already done this once."

"I was there the first time, what if I miss it?"

"Well you might want to board the plane."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I better have another niece." He joked, a smile flipped over my features, "Of course."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Are you really Christmas shopping?" Sharpay peered over at my screen, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Shar, I need to get my mind off the pain and I need to Christmas shop, so" Sharpay rolled her eyes, after Troy had called saying he was still in Oklahoma City, I cried for a while. I didn't know what to do; Troy was half way across the states. "Are you really not in that much pain?"

"I am in insane pain every seven minutes, so for six minutes I can really Christmas shop unless you are talking to me then well," Sharpay glared at me, I gave a small smile and I continued, the sun was up and it was early morning. Dr. Kelly walked into the room, "It never fails that you seem to do it all by yourself."

"I just had the contractions," I corrected, "You broke my water."

"That husband of yours on his way?" I blew my hair away from my face, "Unfortunately. I think he is in the air somewhere."

"How are you doing?" she asked, "I'm okay. The pain is tolerable."

"Good, good," she wrote something down before she walked out again. "I called Taylor,"

"Good, is she going to come up?"

"Of course, probably after the baby is born."

"If she is born before noon, so in the next three and half hours, so hopefully not but I don't think Liam is going to meet her until late tonight or tomorrow morning. We want some bonding time with her and then we will let Liam be introduced. We are going to take it slow."

"Unless she is born within the next three hours."

"Which is not going to happen," I reminded her, "Of course it isn't because you are going to cross your legs until Troy gets here."

"Exactly."

"You are an idiot. Gabi this baby is going to come when she wants to come."

"I am in control of what happens here."

"Not exactly. Miss. Princess is going to come when she comes. She is going to do whatever she wants."

"Shar," I took a deep breath when a contraction came, "I am going to wait until Troy is here, he can't miss this." Sharpay sat down next to me and she rubbed my back, pulling me close. "It's going to be okay if he isn't here. I will be here."

"I just want Troy." I whispered to her, "It's okay." She kissed the top of my head and then held me close. "I love you Gabi,"

"I love you Shar, thanks for always being there for me." She nodded and held me, "Oh! Are you getting this for Troy?"

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked Sharpay stared at the computer and then at me. "He is going to love it."

* * *

Troy's POV

I paced on the plane even when they asked me to sit. "I'm so nervous, I can't even talk to her." I knew nobody on this flight. I was just myself and few other people. "How many kids do you have?" a flight attendant asked, I couldn't suspense a smile, the smile on my face, "I have a son, he is almost two."

"That's fantastic. Baby girl or a baby boy?"

"Girl,"

"Awh, that's so cute. A perfect family."

"I think we might have more kids though."

"That's beautiful, I love big families."

"My wife and I, we are both small families. Well, okay, I have a long extended family but it's just my sister and I. She has a half-brother but she wasn't that close to. So we want a big family, more love and family."

"We are almost there, it won't be much longer until you are with her."

"Thanks, I just," I let a big breath out, "I promised I would be there."

"That's a big promise to keep when you play in the NBA."

"It is she worries a lot. I don't need her freaking out and promising is easy to do, even when it's not easy to keep it." I sighed; my fingers ran through my hair. I took a breath my eyes looked out the plane window. "Do you have any kids?"

"Two daughters." She mentioned, "How do you do all of this?" I asked looking at her, "It's pretty easy, I only do two flights per week, well okay, I do four and then I am home with them. I do more private stuff but I will do some commercial."

I gave a nod, "I remember last time, it went really fast, I am scared its going to go just as fast, I am going to miss it and Gabi will be holding her in her hands when I walk in. I feel like I miss the special moment of seeing them together afterwards."

"Man, I wish I had a husband like you." She laughed and then she gave me a water bottle. "We only have thirty minutes left, thirty minutes until you have to worry again."

"I have been worrying since she told me she was pregnant. I felt so bad because it has been rough and God, she chose to have a natural birth this time." My hands rubbed my jaw and I let out a long breath. "I promised her I would be there."

"You will keep that promise. They have a car waiting for you, since you have your luggage and everything with you,"

"I do have a car,"

"You arrived on bus, am I wrong?"

"Yes, I did. Crap, okay, thanks you guys are the best."

"We have to waiting for when you land."

"Thanks, I owe you guys so much money now."

She grabbed my hand, "You are trying to get back to your wife. Worry about the money part later."

"Of course. I will just be flying with you guys for the rest of my life."

"And why not?" she joked, I smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Jenni's POV

Liam built some blocks and I then knocked them down. He glanced up and me before he did it all again. A knock came at the door and I peered over. I glanced at Liam, I pushed off the ground and I walked over, I peered in and then Carson's face popped up.

A smile crossed my lips and I opened up the door. Carson grinned and he pulled me into his arms. "How have you been?" he asked, he kissed my forehead. "I'm tired." I whispered, "What time did they call you?"

"Three."

"In the morning?"

"Yea and he has been up since they left this morning. He won't nap and it's becoming frustrating," I heard a tumble and I escaped from Carson's arms, I went back into the living room, and Liam was in full-blown tears. "Hey, come here," he cried and then began to repeat mama. "Oh buddy." I held him tightly in my arms and he cried. "It's okay." He cried, "It's okay."

Carson stood behind me, his arms circling around my back. "Hi, bud," Liam buried his head into my shoulder. "He is probably exhausted."

"He looks great for having a brain surgery over the summer." Carson mentioned, I turned and my eyes stared at him. "Don't mention that okay? If Troy or somebody heard that, he would be pissed and you have to stay on Troy's good side." Carson nodded, "Of course. I think I am almost there."

"Carson," I warned, he smiled and he kissed my temple. I rubbed Liam's back and Carson turned the TV on. "Car, come on, I am trying to get him to fall asleep for a little while." Carson sighed and he turned it down, I rubbed Liam's back and I took him upstairs. Sitting down in his room, I rocked him until he fell asleep. I laid him down into his crib and I shut the door quietly.

Going back downstairs, I collapsed down next to Carson, his arms slipped around my waist. "Jenni, you do know how much I love you right?"

"Carson, what are you talking about?" I asked, "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Are you going to break up with me?"

"God no. I am just, you get so caught up sometimes, and I am reminding you how much I love you." He kissed my temple and I cuddled into him. "Carson, I love you too I just, my sister in law is in labor and my brother isn't there with her right now, Sharpay is reporting that Gabi is freaking out and Liam hasn't slept in hours,"

"Don't be so stressed,"

"How can I not be stressed? I am trying to take care of Liam before his life changes, I wish my mom was here because she would know what to do right now but she is going to go straight to the hospital."

"It's okay," his hands rubbed over my tense shoulders, "It's just a crazy day."

"Yea, im tired."

"Nap, I'll take care of the booger ball if he wakes up." I laughed, "He is not a booger ball. He is the absolute best baby anybody can ask for."

"He is pretty good."

"Thank you for coming Carson,"

"No problem Jenni,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I puffed out a long breath, "Gabi, you are almost there." I let out a long breath and I shook my head. "No, it's not. Troy isn't here." I said, "I am not having this baby until Troy is here." I demanded Dr. Kelly and Sharpay shared a look. It was barely one; Lucille had called and said she had landed with Jack.

"You could put the baby in serious danger." I shook my head and cried, "No, Troy has to almost be here." I begged, "He has to almost be here." I cried out in pain, my body-shirking underneath of the pain. "Honey, Troy may be held up somewhere." I cried and I shook my head, "No, I can not do this without him. I need him." Tears ran down my cheek and Dr. Kelly walked out of my room.

Sharpay stroked my arm and she held my hand. "Gabs, its not going to be the end of the world if Troy isn't here okay? You need to have this baby, today, you are going to have this baby here very soon and I will stay right here if you want me too but you are going to have to push this baby out or they will force the baby out."

I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks faster. "I want Troy."

"He will hopefully be here soon." Sharpay muttered, she did something and the contractions really didn't disappear, they stayed and I did feel the urge to push but I pushed it back in my head. My fingers shook and I sucked in a breath of pain. "Gabi," Lucille entered the room and I burst into sobs. "Sharpay, what's going on?"

"She is refusing to push right now, she wants Troy, she is like nine and three quarters dilated and she won't," I cried and Lucille held me for a moment, "Oh Gabi," I shook my head, "No, I can't do it without Troy."

"But you can and you probably will!" she said to me, "You are a strong woman," she reminded me, I shook my head, "But I'm not," I cried, "I'm nothing without Troy,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes glanced out the window and I sent Sharpay and my mom millions of text messages, I had no idea what was going on. I looked out my window again and the traffic didn't more, "Is there not a way you can get around this?" I asked, my foot tapped impatiently, "I'm trying Mr. Bolton," I let out a long breath when I got a text.

_Where are you? She won't push. You need to get here ASAP. _

My eyes widened and I let out a long breath, Oh God, I wasn't even going to have time to prepare for this. I wasn't even going to get to see her in all of her glory. The driver began to move and he drove through the city. The hospital came into view when I got the hospital room number and where they were. She was just ten centimeters but was refusing to do anything.

I closed my eyes; this will be my entire fault if this ends badly. My heart wrenched and I sucked in a breath. I closed my eyes for what felt like seconds until I heard the car stop. "Mr. Bolton," I opened them and we were here. I threw down a fifty and I picked up my bag and I got up. I threw open the car door and I ran into the hospital, only to be stopped by security.

Cursing under my breath, I pulled out my i.d. and told them I was going to labor and delivery. Once he let me go, I ran through the hospital, skipping past the ancient elevators and double-timing it up the stairs. My stomach twisted into knots, I flew into the lobby of labor and delivery, my dad and Sharpay with Zeke were sitting there, flipping through a magazine.

"Please, I beg,"

"Go!" Sharpay demanded once she saw me, I threw my bag down and pushed through the doors. I glanced from room to room, my eyes wondering until I fell onto her room. I could hear her cries from the hallway. My heart tugged and I took a breath. This was it; I was going to become a dad, once more.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I cried and I stirred, I was in so much pain and I didn't want to do anything. "Gabi," Lucille warned, I shook my head, "No," I cried, "No, no," Dr. Kelly gave Lucille a glance and she ran her fingers through her hair. I took in a large breath and I tried to move away.

"Gabi, come on, you are going to have to have this baby soon."

I cried and shook my head, I then heard the door open and I figured it would be Jack. "Brie?" I opened my eyes to see Troy, his hair a mess and his sweats baggy around his body. I burst into loud sobs and he was over by my bedside. "Oh God, Gabs," he kissed me for a moment and then he slid behind me on the bed. "You have to push now, I am right here." He said into my ear, I cried and I held onto his hand.

He sat behind me and Dr. Kelly nodded, "I'll be in the waiting room," Lucille said with a smile. I could feel Troy's heart rate from behind me, "I promised right?" he said, I moaned and I glanced at Dr. Kelly, "I need to push," she laughed, "I figured that a while ago," I spread my legs and Troy squeezed my hand, "I'm right here," he whispered into my ear, his hands locked with mine and I pushed down, my contractions were barely seconds apart from each other, the pain not ending. My stomach contracted with pain.

Natural birth was a killer. "Good, good," Dr. Kelly mentioned, Troy let me squeeze his hand, he whispered into my ear when I lay back onto his chest. My eyes close with pain and Troy rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't here earlier." He told me, "It's okay," I replied, Dr. Kelly watched the interaction and when I worked up the courage to push again, I did.

"You are doing great Gabi, the baby is already crowning," I sucked in a breath, "You are doing fantastic." Troy responded, "You are doing such a great job," he whispered the encouraging words into my ear and I pushed for a good minute until I was breathless. Falling back against Troy, I could feel sweat lying on my forehead. Being in labor sucked and I didn't want to be here any longer.

"Alright Gabi, I think you have about five pushes left until we have Baby Bolton into this world." I nodded and I gritted down, my chin met my chest, Troy supported a part of my legs and I squeezed down onto his head. "You got it,"

I leaned back and I groaned, my body tired and exhausted, "It's okay, take a breath," I don't know how Troy was so relax and okay, he wasn't nervous or scared, he was supporting and he was okay. I nodded my head; I pushed for another ten minutes until the hardest part was to come. Troy's scent filled my nose and I felt safe. I felt happy.

"One big push Gabi, okay?" I nodded my head and Troy kissed my temple, Troy locked our hands together and he smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I panted, I licked my dry lips and I pushed forward. "Just think of her in your arms, on your chest." Troy mentioned, that was almost enough for me to push harder. "Good, Good," Dr. Kelly said, "Okay," Dr. Kelly looked down and then she gave us a smile, "One more push," she commanded, I could feel the worst come over as her head left my body. "Last one," she commanded, she was cleaning her mouth and nose when I pushed her shoulders out.

After a moment, a loud cry was heard through the room. I fell back against Troy and I began to cry, my sobs breaking through my throat. "We have a girl!" They placed her onto my chest and I began to sob. My hands lowered onto her crying body, she was tiny, so little. Her body curled on my chest and she cried.

"God Brie, you did amazing. You are so strong and beautiful, she is so beautiful." She cried on my chest for a few more moments, tears leaked down my cheeks and I kept my eyes on her. "Troy, would you like to cut the cord?" Troy gave a small nod, He slipped out from behind me and he went over to cut her away from me. My eyes couldn't leave her tiny body, she cried and they gave her a blanket.

I kissed her forehead and Troy watched, I didn't want to let her go but they needed to keep her warm. I gave a nod to Dr. Kelly and she nodded to the nurse. They took her over to the baby station and I let out a shaky breath. Troy took a step closer to me and he gave a big smile. "You did such a great job." He whispered, he leaned down and he kissed my lips, "You are amazing, I have my two girls now, two beautiful girls who are my favorite."

My lips trembled and he kissed them, "She is beautiful," I whispered, "Yea, she is." He kissed my forehead, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much and you couldn't have made me more proud today. What you did was hard and you did amazing and I am so sorry for leaving you alone."

I gave him a watery smile, "I love you Troy, thank you for keeping your promise even if you did keep it close." He smiled, "I am going to go grab a few pictures of her, okay?" I nodded and he walked off.

I wiped away my tears, "You did good," Dr. Kelly said, I gave a smile, "Thanks," she gave a big smile and they finished everything up. I tore a little bit so they had to stitch it up and I was uncomfortable for a few moments.

A nurse then walked over, my baby girl in her arms. "Here you go, Baby Girl Bolton, 6 pounds and 5 oz., 18 inches. December 9th at 2:06," I gave a smile and the bundled baby was back into my arms. "Are you breastfeeding or bottle feeding?"

"Bottle." I answered in a small voice, the nurse nodded and Troy came back over to stand next to me. His eyes were trained on her. She had his head shape but my lips and nose. "They seem to always get your nose," Troy jokes, a smile crossed my lips, "That's what I was just thinking." He kissed the top of my head and we had them take a picture of us three together. The nurse brought a bottle and took it from her.

"I am going to go tell the few people you have waiting in the waiting room, okay? Do you want them to come back or do you want them to wait?" Troy's voice was quiet and soft, "Wait, just for a little bit." Suddenly, I just wanted to see Liam, "Can you have Jenni bring Liam down? I really want to see him. I miss him."

Troy gave a nod, "Of course," he touched her nose softly and then he walked out.

* * *

Troy's POV

Walking out of the room, after leaving Gabi and our new baby girl. They were both beautiful and I couldn't let a smile leave my face. I couldn't believe I was a dad again; this had to be the best feeling in the world. Nothing could ever top this feeling. It was amazing. Pushing into the waiting room, my mom and dad were waiting patiently and Zeke, Bentley, and Sharpay.

"It's a girl," my dad and mom snapped up to look at me as well as Sharpay. Sharpay squeaked and she then came over to give me a big hug. "We still don't have a name for her but she was born six pounds 5 ounces, 18 inches on December 9th at two o six," my mom and Sharpay both hugged on me again. "I bet she is beautiful!"

"She is," I could feel water in my eyes, "Gabi and baby are both doing wonderful. Gabi wants a little bit more alone time with her for right now but I think she wants Liam to come up now, she wants to see him."

"I can call Jenni," my mom said, "Thank you," I hugged my dad, "I am going to go back to Gabi and our baby but I will be back out shortly to come get you all okay?" Zeke and Bentley gave me a high five before I disappeared back down. It was amazing to think of myself of a father of two. After such a long day of trying to get back to Gabi and just loving every minute of meeting my new daughter, I couldn't have asked for a better day.

Pushing back into Gabi's room, I heard her soft complains. "Brie, hey, what's wrong?" our baby was still in her arms but the bottle hadn't been touched. "She is refusing a bottle." She complained, her eyes looking up into mine, "They want me to try to breastfeed and I," I touched her shoulder, "It's okay," I told her, "Why don't you try? Maybe you will like it? She needs to eat,"

Gabi took in a shaky breath, she was becoming frustrated and upset yet she was brilliantly beautiful and happy. "I have never breast fed before," she announced, a nurse came over, "It's a bit uncomfortable but she will probably want that over a bottle. Once you get used to it, its easy, we can have our breastfeeding specialist come in and help." Gabi closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay," the nurse stepped out. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Duh," I told her, she laughed and I took her from her arms. "What do you want to name her?" I asked, Gabi gave me a smile, "I think you know." I gave a look down at her, "I think I do."

* * *

Gabi's POV

After I did breastfeed, uncomfortably, I held our baby girl in our arms. A small knock came at the door and I opened my eyes. I turned over to see Troy-holding Liam in his arms. Liam was holding a small box and the one we were giving to Liam was right next to me. "Mama!" Liam screeched, "Shh, buddy remember we gotta be quiet." Troy said setting him down onto the ground. Liam came running in, Lucille, Jack, Sharpay and Zeke were behind, Jenni came through after that with Bentley.

Troy came over and sat Liam down next to me. He looked over at her and a tiny smile crossed my face, "Liam, how are you doing buddy?" it had been about two and half hours after I gave birth to my second child.

Lucille and Jenni were both in tears, peering over Troy's shoulder. "She is so beautiful." Lucille murmured, she hadn't really opened her eyes much, pretty sleepy and she lay against me. Her pink hat with a bow on top, something I had insisted upon. "She really is Gabi, do we have a name?" Jack asked, Troy nodded and held his finger up. "Liam," I said, I don't know what babies did but you suddenly became soft spoken all over again, you weren't loud and it sounded like your voice could crack.

"Liam, bud," Troy touched his back, "Meet your baby sister, Emma Grace Bolton," Liam looked at me, his head turned. He reached forward and touched her face, "We gotta be easy now," Troy said pulling him back slightly, "Do you want to hold her?" Troy asked, a murmur was behind us and Lucille grabbed her camera. I scooted over and Troy put a pillow on the other side of Liam.

We carefully transferred Emma over to Liam's arms. Troy adjusted them, "This is your baby sister, and she is going to live with us forever." I explained I then kissed the top of his head. Emma stirred in his arms, "So what are you going to tell your cousin?" Jack joked, "I called her a while back, we told her we loved the name and we may or may not name our daughter that, she could think it was after her but its just the love of the name. Gabi always wanted that name for her daughter, we rarely see them so it's not that big of a conflict."

"True," Jack said, "I was just making sure you took the advice."

"It's not my fault your family took every name in the damn book," the group laughed and Emma began to fuss more. I took her calmly from Liam and I leaned over to grab the present. Lucille and Jenni washed hands before they took Emma from me. A smile left my lips and I pulled Liam close to me. "This is from Emma," I told him, he took the package in his own hands and gave to me. "Aw!" Jenni cooed Sharpay and Zeke stood at the side with Bentley.

Lucille took the package from me and then Liam opened his. Inside was an action figure, one he had wanted at the store one time. He grinned, "Fank you mama," he said, I kissed his forehead and I watched Emma get passed around. It was odd not to feel her moving inside of me anymore, just a few little pains in my stomach and pain in my legs.

Licking my lips, I rubbed my eyes, it was a little after four, "Hey," Sharpay held out a bag of In and Out, "Oh God, I love you."

"Now let me hold your baby." I smiled and Jenni gave her to Sharpay. I ate my burger and fries, "Do you want me to stay tonight or go home with Liam." I grabbed Troy's hand, "Stay with me okay?"

"Okay," he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Cursing under my breath, the doctor laughed, "You'll get the hang of it. Do you want us to bring her to you every two hours or do you want to keep her in here?"

"I want you to wake me up,"

"Of course." He wrote something down and Troy had gone home to grab some stuff. He was going to put Liam to bed and then come back. "Thank you," once Emma was done sucking, she unlatched and I held her. She had opened her eyes a while earlier for us to only find out about those bold brown eyes she had. It had taken my breath away, I was only expecting to see that baby blue but she held the brown.

Even if she was blue she could change but they were a dark chocolate, it was beautiful. Kissing on her forehead, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I flipped to the Laker's game, Troy hadn't told them yet but I could only imagine. His disappearance off the court was strange, getting a full week with him and to adjust back with Liam.

"I'm back," I turned to see Troy, a lazy smile crossing my face. "Fun day huh?"

"Crazy day at that." He said, he sat down next to me and he looked at Emma. "God, she is beautiful." He whispered, "No wonder, her mother is just as beautiful." I blushed and Troy kissed me softly. "Thank you for bring her to me."

"Thank you for helping me make her," I said with a small laugh, Troy took Emma and he was just mesmerized. My head leaned against Troy's shoulder, my eyes fluttering closed. I opened them again, "Welcome to the world Emma Grace," I whispered, "Welcome,"

"Yea, mommy and daddy are going to love you forever."

Troy kissed her forehead and I touched her forehead. I was ready for this.

* * *

**Shes here! She Is HERE! Yay! Do you love the name or what? I know he has a cousin but I couldn't help myself. I love the name and it fit perfectly. Emma Grace. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Fair Warning! These next few chapters are going to be INTENSE! A lot of going to happen and well…lets just say you are going to be shocked! Hahah, I hope you all loved it! I will update next week! In the mean time, enjoy Emma Grace! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Adjustments

Chapter 23 – Adjustments

"Emma," I cooed, she fumbled with her lips and I smiled. I rocked her in my arms; Troy was gone with Liam for a bit. Trying to give Liam that one on one time was difficult, even if I was still in the hospital.

We were being discharged tonight, even though Emma was small; we were ready to be released. I cuddled Emma close when she busted into tears. The breastfeeding was becoming a little easier after several different times of being shown. "Are you about ready to be discharged?" I gave a soft nod, "Yea, I am ready to go home." Dr. Kelly gave me a half smile. "Hey,"

Troy entered the room, a big smile on his face. That smile really hadn't disappeared since Emma was born. I was still sore and I was uncomfortable. Troy came over to kiss my forehead then Emma's. "Alright, I think you are good. I just need a bunch of signatures."

Troy and I began to sign several different papers. We both stared down at the one document and then we smiled. Another birth certificate that we were going to be a part of. I moved and Troy brought over the diaper bag. "Where is Liam?"

"With your mom." He said, I nodded; it had been an exhausting night. The nurses woke me up almost every two hours, sometimes more. I couldn't believe it had only been twenty-four hours since her birth and we were getting ready to go home. There weren't many reasons to keep us any longer. We were all going to be fine and I was a mother of two now.

I dug around in the diaper bag. Troy's hand was on the small of my back, I unwrapped Emma from her blanket and she squirmed and cried. I kissed her forehead and Troy tried to give her a pacifier but she threw it away. Troy sighed, I changed her into a pair of leggings with a long shirt. She was going to be my mini me, with those bold eyes. I placed a bow in her hair and Troy handed me her car seat.

Troy and I both got her little body into the car seat; I then tucked her up with blankets. She calmed back down and Troy looked at me, "Are you going to change?" I glanced down at my huge t-shirt and my boxer shorts.

The blood was crazy after birth. I moaned and Troy smiled, "Liam is asking for you by the way," I gave a small smile. I missed Liam; I had seen him for about thirty minutes in the past two days.

I moved out of the bed, my body sore from the birthing process. I changed into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. Troy came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, "Adding another baby to our mix?"

He smiled; he let go and walked over to Emma. He entertained her and played with her. A smile bubbled over my lips, "I am going to go get the car. I will meet you both downstairs." I nodded and Troy walked away. I ran my fingers through my hair and I looked at her.

Her face was small. Her eyes were brown and she had my nose. She was a head full of hair, no wonder about the heartburn. Her fingers and toes were tiny and she cried, a lot more than I remember Liam crying.

I fixed my hair when a nurse came to grab Emma and I. "Are you ready baby girl?" I asked, she turned her head and closed her eyes. I pulled the handle of her car seat up and made sure we had everything. I settled down into the wheelchair and I placed Emma in my lap.

The nurse had balloons attached to the chair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Beyond ready."

"You had a short stay."

"It was an eventful one."

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you,"

When we got downstairs, Troy was waiting. His face almost looked the same way when we brought Liam home. Nervous and scared, I gave a big smile and he gave me a smile back. "I hope everything goes well!" the nurse cheered, "We are rooting for you!"

Troy thanked the nurse and took Emma's car seat from my lap. I stood up and I picked up my bag. "You ready to go home baby girl?" I heard Troy say, "Hey, I thought I was going to be your baby girl." I said with a small smile, "I am talking to both of you." He said looking up, he clicked the seatbelt once more and I climbed in next to her. My seatbelt clicking into place, I adjusted her blankets and took a picture.

She fell asleep, her eyes closed. Troy and I glanced at each other. "At least she sleeps in the car instead of screams." Troy joked; I smiled, "Yea,"

"Is Liam prepared for this?" Troy let out a long sigh, "I don't know."

"I hope so."

"He was quiet earlier."

"I love you," I whispered to Troy, his eyes turned to look at me, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Do I need a reason to love you besides my beautiful son and daughter we have together?"

Troy's lip rose to a smile. "Of course not, I love you too." I watched Emma the rest of the car ride. She was perfect and Liam was perfect. How was I so blessed to have all of these perfect babies?

When Troy hit the bumps of the driveway, I glanced up at the house. My mom's car, Lucille and Jack's rental car and Jenni's car were all lined in the driveway. "Welcome home party."

I felt my body quiver and I glanced at Troy, "I really want some alone time, she is going to go sleep in the bassinet in our room. She shouldn't need to eat for a little while."

"She eats a lot."

"She lost a lot of weight." I mentioned, "Yea, too much if you ask me."

Troy parked the car I unhooked her car seat. Troy opened up the door and he took it out. I climbed out and I grabbed some of the bags. Troy opened up the door to the house and lead in. "Aw! They are home!"

I cringed and I then heard little footsteps. I grinned and Liam came running towards me. A big smile crossed my lips and let him leap into my arms. "Easy," Troy mentioned, I nodded and I kissed Liam's forehead.

"Where is my niece?" Jenni asked Troy and I exchanged looks. "Jen, moms, dad, Sam," we all exchanged looks, "Gabi and I, we kind of want some privacy for a bit. We are all exhausted and just want some time to adjust to our new family member."

"Can't we hold her before we go?"

"Mom, she is sleeping. Tomorrow everybody can come over for lunch, we can hang out and you can hold her." I took the car seat from Troy, Liam on one hip and Emma's car seat in the other arm. "I'll be back in a minute."

I took both of my kids upstairs and into the bedroom. I set the car seat down onto the bed and Liam down next to it. She was sound asleep and Liam peered in. "Liam, remember Emma?"

Liam turned his head to look and he smiled, "Emma?" I nodded, "Yea, Emma." I unbuckled her and took her blanket away. A grin splashed over my face and I cradled her in my arms. I laid her down into the bassinet and I then covered her with a blanket.

I turned on the monitor; Troy and I had advanced to a breathing mat monitor. We could hear her cry and if she stops breathing for a certain amount of time then it would alarm us. I picked Liam up and he cuddled against me. "Come on buddy, lets go hang out downstairs. If you hear anything from this will you tell me?"

He nodded, I shut the door and I went downstairs with Liam.

Lucille and Jack were the only two left. "Troy,"

"Mom, come on, we are all exhausted. Give us some time without you hovering. We have this great house for you."

I entered the room, my eyes wondered around and Lucille looked at me. A smile spread over her face. "How are you doing?" Liam laid his head down onto my shoulder. "I'm doing okay. I am trying to get adjusted. I felt like it was easy and okay. Now I am trying to make sure everything is okay."

"Its only day two."

I nodded, Liam and I cuddled onto the couch. "Tomorrow."

Troy leads his parents out. I closed my eyes and my head rested onto my shoulder. Once Troy came back, I eyed up at him. "Do you think you could do me a huge favor?" he looked down at me, "What?" he asked, he pushed my hair away, "Can you go and buy the biggest ass maxi pads at the store?" his cheeks flushed, "Some Advil would be good too and we are going to need preemie diapers oh and God, I need breast pads, I know how awkward this may be but I need them really bad."

Troy sighed, "I thought we needed family time?" Troy questioned, my eyes batted up to Troy's. "Tonight. We can watch a movie."

Troy gave a soft nod. "Okay, I will be back in a little bit okay?"

"Okay, you see how much I love you right?" I grinned, "You are the best husband ever."

"You are the best mother and wife in the world."

Troy kissed my forehead and then he picked up his keys. Liam rested on me and I stroked his hair. "I missed you mama."

"I missed you Liam, I love you," he kissed my cheek and I smiled.

Then the screech of her cry came through the monitor. Liam sat up and he showed me, "Can you stay down here and be a good boy?" I asked, her nodded his head, "Yea,"

I got up and I walked upstairs. The days after having a baby were horrible. I walked into the room and I picked up her squirming body. Her diaper was wet and she was trying to reach for my breast. "Okay, hang on. We have to go change your diaper." Her howl deepened and I let out a long breath.

Why couldn't I have big kids? Why must mine always be small? Laying her down onto the bed, I changed her diaper and I wrapped her back up into a blanket. I then grabbed a blanket and changed my shirt to a button up one. I took them off and I went back downstairs. Liam was staring at the TV. "Hey, do you want to read a book?" I suggested, I sat down with a crying Emma and Liam glanced at her.

"Emma okay?" he asked looking at me, I gave him a big smile, "Emma is hungry. Are you hungry? We could call daddy and have him pick up some pizza too?" Liam shrugged, I sighed and I fixed the TV. I unbuttoned my shirt and unhooked my bra. Emma latched on and I covered her up with a blanket.

She sucked and I grimaced, she was still drinking off whatever came in first. The doctors had told me countless times and I had researched everything. My milk had yet to fully come in. I licked my lips and Liam glanced back, "Mama? Can we go and play outside?"

"Not today sweetie. Plus it is almost dinner time." I called in a pizza when the garage door opened. Oreo barked and Emma detached, she began to cry, Liam turned and to be alert and he began to cry.

I let out a big breath of air and I switched Emma around. Troy walked in and Liam raised his arms up. Troy held many bags in his hands and then he looked around. He set them down and picked up Liam. "I think he is getting hungry. She is hungry."

Troy rubbed his forehead and then he sat down next to me. He picked up the blanket and peeked over at Emma. "There is my girl," Liam whined, "And my boy,"

"I ordered pizza and I think Liam wanted to go play outside for a little bit." I hinted Troy gave a nod, "Are you and Emma doing okay?"

"Yea," I gave him a brief smile, "I'll call you when pizza comes in."

He nodded, "Liam, come on buddy, let's go."

"Mama?"

"I'll come see you in a little bit." His blue eyes laid on me, "Bye," my eyes softened, "I'll be outside in a few minutes okay?" Troy glanced at him and then took him out. I cradled Emma in my arms, my eyes fluttered between open and close. Emma switched back to my other breast once more.

Once she was done, I took her off and I burped her. She cried and I held her, "It's okay." I wrapped her up in a few blankets and then I took a walk outside. Liam and Troy were playing on the basketball court. Troy turned to see and I waved, Liam waved back and a smile placed over my lips.

* * *

Emma's whale sounded next to me. I stirred out of my no existed sleep, Troy moaned next to me and rolled onto my side. "Does she need to eat again?"

"Why are you complaining?" I grumbled, "She won't even take a bottle."

Flickering on the light, I rubbed my eyes and I picked her up. She squirmed and cried. Troy gave me a soft smile, "is there anything I can do to help?" he stroked my arm, "Check on Liam?" Troy gave a nod, "Anything else?"

"It's okay, I'm good." I unrolled Emma from her swaddle and I took my shirt off. Some skin-to-skin contact wouldn't be a bad idea. After taking off my bra, I laid her down onto my chest and she figured it out. I held her into my arms and I stroked her back.

"Whoa, shirtless." I closed my eyes, "How are you even in the mood? Not like we can do anything."

A soft sigh left Troy's mouth. He reached over and pulled the light down. The room grew dark and my arms settled onto Emma's back. Troy was propped up on his elbow, "I wish you could feed her." Troy smiled and he reached forward, his lips pressing against my temple. "I wish I could too. That was bonding time for Liam and I."

"I am hoping I can have Lucille go and buy a good breast pump."

"So you enjoy breastfeeding?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "It's a bit more work but its okay."

Troy pushed some of my hair away; she was eating twenty-five minutes on each breast. When she was done, she squirmed, awake. Her brown eyes wide open. I placed her over in Troy's arms and Troy smiled. "Hi baby girl," I pulled my bra back on and put some pads on. I then threw my t-shirt back on.

Troy and Emma were talking quietly, I gave a small smile and I climbed back under the blankets. "Tell mommy to get some sleep." Emma glanced at me and I gave a small smile. "I love you Em,"

"How was Liam?" I whispered quietly, "Out like a light bulb."

"Good." I whispered quietly.

"Go to sleep mommy. We will see you in two hours." I rolled my eyes softly, "Good night."

* * *

I moved around quietly, Liam was eating breakfast and my eyes watched him. Troy and Emma were both sleeping, I had fed her before I came downstairs to grab Liam and eat breakfast with him.

A smile crossed my lips when he offered me a piece of fruit. "Thank you baby." I kissed his forehead and I sat down to eat with him. We both ate and I then felt Troy's big hands on my shoulders. He rubbed them gently and he gave a big breath. "How are all of my favorite people doing?"

He ruffled Liam's hair and he gave a big smile. Troy poured himself a cup of coffee, "Emma out?"

"Yea,"

"How long were you up?"

"She didn't fall back asleep for a little bit."

"Well, I think when your mom gets here, I am going to take a nice hot shower." Troy nodded and took a drink of coffee. "Then I was thinking we could do something with Liam for a little bit. Go out to the playground."

Troy gave a small nod. "Yea, I think we can work that in."

He kissed the top of my head, "Liam, do you want to do something today?"

"Pay!"

"Pay with what?"

"Pay with mama," I grinned and he crawled into my lap. I hugged and I kissed on him. "Mommy loves you," I whispered, he smiled and we finished eating together. When I was done, I lead him out to the living room. We played with toys and trucks, Troy joined us and he kissed my forehead.

A knock came at the door and Troy got up. "Shh, she is sleeping. It was a rough night."

Jenni, Lucille, and Jack all walked in. Liam got up to go see them. I rubbed my eyes, "Why don't you go nap?"

"No, I am going to go take a shower and then feed Emma girl,"

"After that can I see her?" I yawned and nodded, "Of course." My eyes darted to Troy, I laced our hands together and he kissed me softly. "Take your time okay?" I nodded and let out a long breath.

I went upstairs; I peeked over at Emma who was sound asleep. She twitched and I sank down into my bed. I rubbed my eyes, I gathered all of my courage and I turned the shower on. I showered and washed everything. It was my first real long nice shower since I had given birth. I did tell take a fast shower in the hospital but it wasn't the best. It was more to wash off and to stop feeling gross.

I took a long breath and switched the water off. I wrapped a towel around me, I went into my room and Emma had her brown eyes wide open. I smiled and I let her wrap her hand around my finger. "Hi baby girl," she made a few noises, I loved when she was awake and not hungry which in the first three days, and it was rare.

I went to put on boxers and a pair of jeans over those. I was still in maturity clothes. "Hey," I turned to see Troy, "My pub wants us to make a press release before tonight game."

My eyes fluttered closed, "Okay."

"Do you want to say something special?" I picked up Emma and I stared down at her. "Something along the lines of we welcomed our new addition on December 9th to a big loving family. That Liam is adjusting well and all kinds of stuff. You are good at that."

"Good. I love you,"

"I love you too."

Once he left, I picked up Emma and it was the first time I had a moment with her. Her brown eyes sparkled and I kissed her forehead. The feeding was short and I finished dressing. I then walked into her nursery before changing her into some cute clothes. Tomorrow we had pictures for her; she was coming here so I had to prepare myself.

I swaddled her back up and she was awake. I played with her for a few more moments, "Is she awake?"

"Yea, do you want to see her?"

"Please," he took her from me and we both went back downstairs. Lucille was quick to snatch her from Troy. I grabbed Liam's hand and I took him out back. "What do you want to do?" I asked him, Troy was going to stay inside with them until everything was okay. I rubbed my temple and the door opened. "I am going to join you."

"I'm glad."

We both went down to the playground Troy had set up last summer. We all ran around with Liam except I had to take it easy. Liam giggled and squealed with delight. I gripped his hand and we both went down the slide together. He laughed and Troy slid across the slide. Liam giggled and Troy peaked a glance at me. He motioned inside and I gave a nod.

We climbed back up the stairs and Liam chattered away. Once we were back inside I could hear the fine whispers. "Looked like you all had fun?" Jack was holding Emma and I took a look at Troy. Troy retrieved Emma, he sat down with her and I pulled Liam into my lap. My chin rested on his shoulder, "How is everything going?" Lucille asked, "Besides her constant need to eat, okay."

"I am going to go change her diaper. I'll be back." I gave a small nod; I bounced Liam on my lap. A yawn ran through my lips, "Do you need anything at the store?"

"Uh," it then hit me that Liam was going back to daycare tomorrow. He needed snacks and lunch for. "Crap. Liam needs all kinds of food and we do too. He is going back to daycare tomorrow to get back into a stable routine."

"Good, good, I can run to the store."

"That would be awesome."

We made a list and Troy came back down. Emma was curled against his chest, her face peaceful. Troy's masculine body looked great with a baby on his shoulder. She fussed and Lucille bent down to Liam's level. "Want to go to the store and pick out a piece of candy." He clutched my leg and looked up, "Do you want to go with grandma?"

He nodded, I picked him up and I kissed his cheek. I transferred him over to Jack. "Jenni, don't you have a class?"

"Yea,"

"Get going," Jack instructed her, I kissed Liam once more and Emma began to cry. Lucille took Liam, Troy bounced Emma and he gave soothing sounds. My head pounded and I leaned back against the counter.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, "Go grab some sleep,"

"She is going to need to eat soon," I protested, "When the hell am I supposed to get sleep?" my voice rose and Emma cried harder. Troy rubbed her back and I closed my eyes. Troy pulled me into one arm and supported Emma with the other. "Okay, how about we all take a big breath."

Troy took us over to the couch and he gave me Emma. Emma curled up against me and I soothed her. Troy stroked my face, "You are so good at doing that," Troy whispered, he supported himself and he glanced at me. "Chad still wants to meet her."

"Are you suggesting we go back to the Laker gym like we did with Liam?"

"Why not? All of the guys want to meet her."

"Troy, I don't know,"

"Liam is going to be fine,"

"He is distant."

"You are distant." Troy corrected, "It's fine,"

"Maybe later okay? It's flu season and she is so young."

Troy smoothed back my hair, "Okay."

"I'm tired."

"Then after you feed her, then go and get some sleep. She is going to get some sleep and I can entertain my parents."

"My mom flew home today?" I questioned, "She came to say goodbye, you were asleep."

"You should be asleep now."

My eyes wondered to him, "I think we need to retry the whole bottle route, the breast milk and pumping. I cannot keep doing this. She is going to have to take a bottle." I murmured. "Okay. I think my mom is going to pick one up. After you sleep,"

"Okay. I am going to go sleep now."

Troy laughed, I rested my eyes and he gently took Emma from me. I could hear him talk to her. I pressed my body into Troy and then I pressed my lips against Troy's body. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "I am going to take her upstairs, get some rest."

Troy nodded, "Okay."

"I love you," I smiled, "I love you too."

I took Emma upstairs and I lay on my side. I let Emma eat and I watched her beautiful face. Her beautifulness, I loved her so much. I loved my whole family but we were going to need some major adjustments because I slowly felt like I was failing.

* * *

Things had gotten better. Slowly. Liam was coming around and he was playing with Emma. He would want to help and becoming a bit bigger. I smiled and he came running into our room. Lucille and Jack had gone back to New Mexico and Troy had one more day away from the Lakers.

Taking a big breath, Liam jumped onto the bed. "Bye bye Em," he kissed her forehead. "Bye mama,"

"Are you off to daycare?" I asked, he nodded, Troy walked in behind him. We were both exhausted, not enough sleep was getting around. Emma was almost five days old and my milk had come in. It was crazy how big your breasts could become. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay. Do you mind stopping off at the store and grabbing more breast pads,"

"Yea, I got it. Anything else?"

"Food."

He nodded; Emma was sleeping on my chest. I watched the TV and rubbed her back. A knock came at the door several minutes later Sharpay entered the room. "My best friend," I muttered, she smiled, "Is she sleeping?" I nodded, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yea,"

Sharpay scooted next to me and I gave her Emma. I relaxed and rested my head on her shoulder. "How is life outside of the house?" I questioned, "Normal LA," she mentioned, "Zeke made you some food."

"Thank God,"

Sharpay smiled, "she is so gorgeous, I am still mad at Jenni for taking her God mother spot,"

"I bet you will be a god parent to one of my kids Shar, I promise."

"You mean you will have more?"

"I don't know she is a tough cookie." I mentioned, "She sleeps a lot right now but she eats a lot."

"She was tiny for being three days late!"

I shrugged, "Oh well."

"Did you get the breast pump situation figured out?" she asked, I gave a nod, "now Troy gets up and feds her yet I still have to get up and fed through the night. God, I hate breastfeeding."

"Mom's usually love it."

"I can't get any sleep,"

"Yea, there is a downside." My eyes leveled on Emma, "I love her to pieces but she is going to have to bottle fed, formula food. Liam did fine."

"So she is now taking bottles?"

"She throws a fit and then she eats."

"How is Liam doing?"

"Okay. He is starting to adjust. We let him hold her and during the photo session it had to have been the cutest things ever." Emma began to fuss and Sharpay cooed at her. "Oh Emma baby," she gave her back to me, "I love you Emma," Sharpay touched her nose and then she pushed off the bed. "I have to go but if you need time out, come and talk to me."

"Well I am not doing what I did with Liam." Sharpay scrunched up her nose, "Well of course not. That was…horrible."

"Maybe soon," I mentioned, "When?" I shrugged, "When Emma doesn't need to eat every two hours?"

"Maybe you should stop having tiny babies, bring out the big babies."

I rolled my eyes, "It is not in our genes. Troy and I are both, skinny."

"Troy is huge!"

"Troy is tall."

"I can't believe she got the brown eyes." Emma let her eyes fly open, I smiled and I laid her on the bed. I untucked her blankets from around her and her legs moved around. She twisted and turned. Her legs were a raw pink color and her face was scrunched. Looking at a newborn baby was something you would never get used to. The pure beauty of a baby was amazing.

Hearing the doors open and close, I knew Troy was home. He appeared in the bedroom a few days later. "I think we should both get out of the house today." He mentioned, "For a little bit."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Grab a bite to eat and then take her to the Laker gym."

"Troy," I stressed, "I don't know. It's flu season and it's the worst it has been in years. I don't want her at risk," Troy rubbed my shoulders, "How about a walk then? We all need out of the house."

"How about a trip to Taylors?"

"Troy," he glanced at me, "Brie, you are going stir crazy." Troy's eyes fluttered down to Emma, "She is going stir crazy."

"She sleeps seventeen hours of the day, she doesn't know where she is either." My fingers spread over her little legs and I leaned forward to kiss her little body. "Come on, we can bring hand sanitizer and I don't know, I want to go shoot around for a bit. It's not like we are going to the stadium, we are going to the practice court. Please," he begged, "You can go,"

"They all want to meet her."

My head turned and he pulled forward, "Please," he begged, I sighed and I looked at Emma. "After I feed her," Troy clapped his head, "Thank God, thank you thank you," he pushed off the bed. "I am going to find her Laker's onsie."

"She is going to be buddle up," I reminded him, "I know but she still needs to wear it!" he yelled, I glanced at Emma and sighed. "I love you boo," I kissed her forehead and I played with her for a few moments.

Having her awake was one of the best things ever. Troy appeared back into the room and he had a full outfit. I rolled my eyes and I fed Emma. Emma closed and opened her fist. "She needs her second bath tonight,"

"We gave her a first bath?"

"They did before we left the hospital."

"We haven't bathed her since?" Troy must be exhausted.

"Do you think she needs bathing?"

"Well," Troy stretched, "I guess she is always buddle underneath of a blanket." I nodded, "Exactly. No need to torture her."

"Has her umbilical cord fallen off yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope." Once she was done eating, I sat her down, "You go get ready and I will change her." I glanced at him, "Are you sure?"

"Brie, this is my second kid too," I turned my head, "Okay hot shot," I leaned forward and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and I pressed my nose into his neck. "Give me twenty minutes."

"It's going to take me that long to do this anyways." I smiled and kissed him softly. I then pushed off the bed and I kissed Emma. I found a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. Changing in the bathroom, I braided my hair and then let it lay on my shoulder. I slipped a headband in and I stuffed my feet into a pair of boots.

I stepped out and Troy glanced at me, "Damn, for that post baby body, you look hot."

"You think I look hot when I am a whale." Emma was in the crook of Troy's arm, I rummaged around the room and I then tossed him a bow for her head. He rolled his eyes before slipping it over her head. A smile spread over my lips and I gathered everything up in the diaper bag. Troy stood with her and then he walked over to her car seat in the corner of the room.

I hadn't left since we had gotten home with Emma. I was becoming stir crazy but I didn't want to let Troy know. Letting out another breath, Troy got Emma settled into her car seat and I layered blankets on top.

My arms stretched and I slung my purse over my shoulder. Troy and I walked downstairs, he placed her into the car and I scooted in beside her. My eyes took her in, "I guess we could pick Liam up on the way home."

"Family affair."

Troy gave me a small smile, "How are you really doing?" he asked, "Please, no bull shit because last time around this time you ran off and got plastered drunk."

"It's okay," I told him, "I'm a little stressed, tired, its going to be harder when you go back." He leaned across and gripped my hand. "When are you thinking we are going to introduce formula?" I gave a weak smile, "I'm a bad mom." Troy shook his head, "You are a wonderful mom. Not all people are made to breastfeed."

He pushed hair away from my face and he kissed my forehead. He then got into the front seat, my eyes fell onto her and I sighed. The peacefulness in her face and the beauty of it all. I fixed her bow and I adjusted her blankets. Leaning forward Troy glanced back at me. "Brie, I know how bad it seems that you don't want to breastfeed but it's easier for you not to breastfeed. You love her and you love Liam, then you are supposed to do it all. Maybe you could do a mix of both."

"Well that is what I was going to do, probably up until two months or so. Then slowly take the breast milk away."

"That might be a good idea." Troy drove through the city and I kept my eyes on her. "She falls asleep in the car."

"I so enjoy that more than I did with Liam."

"I just wish she wouldn't eat so often."

"How do you make bigger babies?" Troy question, a laugh bubbled out of my throat. "I don't know but I think you should research that." He cracked a smile and he glanced up in the rearview mirror. I rested my head back and when Troy halted the car and then I looked. "How did the press release go?" I asked, "Great, lots of congrats. I later posted a picture of all four of us together."

Picking up my bags, Troy grabbed her car seat. We locked hands and we walked in together. The practice wasn't for another hour and Troy was probably going to stay for a little bit. We entered the gym and a few of the guys were hanging around. "Wait, wait," Troy laughed, "Is that Mr. Troy Bolton?" Luke and Sam teased him I gave a small laugh. Troy set down Emma's car seat and gave a fist bump to each of them.

"How are you doing dude?"

"Great. Another baby, a few more less minutes of sleep," the guys laughed, I pushed down the handle and smoothed my fingers over her head. She squirmed and Luke peered at her. "Aw man, she is beautiful Troy. You better start buying guns."

"That is why I have Liam,"

"Smart, smart,"

"Ah!" I turned my head and Chad came running in. He dropped his bag and came running over. "Ah!" he screeched again, I laughed and Emma woke up. She looked around and her bottom lip began to quiver. Her brown eyes grew in size and Troy sort of sucked in a breath. "Gabi does the same exact thing…" he told somebody, I pulled off a few blankets and I undid her buckle.

She cried and I let her head fall against my shoulder. "It's okay," she hiccupped and cried again. Troy went behind me and he looked at her, he grabbed her hand and Chad came over. "Can I hold her?"

"Find the hand sanitizer and wash your hands."

"I just came from the cleanest house on earth." I glanced at him, "Wash."

"Okay Taylor."

"How is my baby girl Alexa?" Troy asked, "Good, getting bigger by the day." Chad finished washing his hands and I gave him Emma. A smile flipped over my features and Chad cradled her. "I think Taylor and I are going to set up a play date here soon."

"Yea, Taylor misses you. She hasn't seen much of you since she had Alexa." My eyes fell onto Chad and how when I had Liam, I was nervous as hell letting him hold Liam sometimes when he was younger. Now that he had a baby of his own and he did great with Liam, Emma in his arms just looked normal. Jenni and Kyle were Emma's Godparents since Taylor and Chad was Liam's. We promised Zeke and Sharpay the next child, if we had one.

A sigh ruffled out of my mouth and I leaned against Troy. Troy kissed the top of my head, "I am going to go play for a bit. You going to be okay over here?"

"Dandy." I replied, he kissed me softly and then walked off. Chad glanced and I reached over for Emma. "Go play," he smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "See you later." I nodded and Emma was back in my arms.

She attracted plenty of attention for a good hour or so until practice was starting. Troy bided a goodbye, I packed up Emma and Troy kept his hand on my lower back. We all announced our goodbyes and Troy said he would see them on Sunday. We walked out and I yawned. "I need to feed her." I whispered quietly, she was awake and fussy. "Do you want to do it before we leave?"

"Yea, I guess." We got settled back into the car and I picked her up. She whined and cried but once she knew she was going to get to eat, she settled back down. I could predict her eating patterns and when she wanted to eat.

I fed her and Troy and I talked. "Do you want to pick up Liam or do you want to wait?"

"I want to pick up Liam,"

"Are you going to be okay getting him to and from daycare when I am gone next week?"

"It's not like he has to go."

"True, if you need space."

"I got it troy,"

Once Emma was satisfied, I placed her back into the car seat and buckled her back in. I rubbed my eyes, "Home James," Troy laughed, "Okay babe," I rolled my eyes and the drive home was quiet, I played with Emma since she was awake. "I'll be back." Troy kept the car running and dashed inside. It was only one in the afternoon but he deserved to be picked up.

I already missed my time with Liam like I once had. Troy came back and opened the other side of the door. Liam was in his arms and chatting up a storm. A big smile crossed my face and he yelled my name. Emma's eyes grew again and I put my hand on her chest. "Hi buddy!"

"Mommy!"

I kissed his temple and he showed me the picture he drew. "Look!" he pointed and there was a picture of me, Troy, Liam and then next to Liam was a little person. It was all scribbles, if you were a pass by you would probably think what the hell but I knew what it was. Tears welled in my eyes. "Emma!" he said, I nodded and bit my lip. "Yea, its Emma." I pulled him close to me and I kissed his forehead. "Can I put you down to bed tonight or do you want Daddy?" he looked at me, "Mama." I smiled and I kissed his forehead. I tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I love you Liam,"

"I love you mama." I felt the tears run down my cheek and I wiped them away. Liam glanced over and at Emma. "Hi Emma!" Troy glanced back at all of us. "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded, "I just love my children. That's all."

I pressed my lips together and Liam chatted for most of the way home. When we got home, I unbuckled Liam and he jumped down. Troy took care of Emma and Liam took me inside, dragging me by the hand. "I am going to go put her upstairs."

"No, keep her down here." Troy almost looked surprised but nodded. He settled into the couch, I slipped off my shoes and Liam played with me. He talked more about his day and I glanced up at Troy with Emma. Troy had flipped ESPN on the TV, Emma was curled up on his chest and Troy was half asleep. A smile wiped over my face and I glanced at Liam. "Do you want to cook dinner tonight?"

Liam's eyes came to mine. "Dinner?"

"Yea, do you want to make pizzas?" I suggested, he turned his head and looked at Emma. "Can Emma help?" his voice was tiny and innocent. "Not tonight but one night." Liam nodded, "Okay!"

I smiled and I picked up his hand, "Come on, we have to run to the store first." I slipped my boots back on and his shoes back onto his feet. I dug around for Troy's keys, I then went over and put my hand onto Emma's back and I kissed Troy's forehead. He turned his head, "Do you want me to put her in the cradle? I am going to go to the store with Liam to grab stuff for dinner."

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "When does she need to eat again?" he questioned, his voice drowsy. "Don't worry, she will tell you. I don't think for an hour and half or so. I don't know exactly, I should be home by then though." He opened his eyes and he looked at me. "I'll feed her." I nodded and kissed Troy's forehead. "Can you bring the cradle closer to me?"

I gave a nod and I put it up next to the couch. We both got Emma settled, "Liam and I will be back soon."

He nodded and turned back over. I grabbed Liam's little hand and we exited. I settled him into the back of Troy's car and we drove to the store that was about five miles from the house. "Do you want ice cream tonight?" I asked it was rare for Liam to get ice cream. We didn't want to start bad habits. "Yea!" he cheered, "A special treat and then we can cuddle in your room before bedtime."

"Can Emma cuddle?" he asked, he pushed off the seat and I peered back at him. "Do you want Emma to cuddle?"

"For a whittle bit," he said turning his head. "Okay." When I pulled into the store, a few things of paps were sitting outside. Why in the hell were they all the way up here. I pushed my sunglasses onto my eyes and I pulled Liam into my arms. He pressed his face into my shoulder and I kept my head down.

"Gabi, where is Troy and the baby?"

"Did he leave you?"

I rolled my eyes, if we didn't show up anywhere together then well we got a divorce, I was moving to Alaska and our lives were full of drinking. Liam whispered something into my ear that made me laugh and I shook my head.

Putting him down into the cart, I pushed him around the store. We found stuff to put on top and the pizza crust. We both smiled and laughed; he picked out an ice cream flavor. My eyes glanced over the bottles of wine and my need for a glass. My doctor had told me if I breastfeed and then had a glass of wine, it wouldn't do too much harm. I didn't want to risk anything so I grabbed a thing of ice cream myself and we strolled to the check out counter.

Christmas music and Christmas trees and lights were hung around the store. The closer it grew to Christmas, the more I needed to wrap and buy. I rubbed my forehead and Liam leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I smiled and kissed him softly.

I laid the food on the checkout counter and I picked up a thing of gum. I licked my lips and they bagged my groceries. Liam and I walked back outside. I pushed the cart to our car, I unloaded the groceries then I put Liam into his car seat. I pushed the cart into the aisle; I then got into Troy's car. I loved driving Troy's car, it was such a different pace.

Going home, Liam was a bit quieter. Pulling into the house, I opened the door to him and we both carried in groceries. A smile squirmed over my lips when I entered the house. Emma was still sleeping and so was Troy. I directed Liam to the kitchen quietly and I lifted him to the counter.

I turned the radio on low and I cut up the veggies while he watched. I asked him a few questions, my eyes trained on him and when it was time to put the sauce on the pizza. I let him draw on it and play with it. I did Troy and I am pizza while he played. Once he was down, he was a filthy mess, sauce plastered on his shirt and his face. I shook my head with a small laugh.

We both sprinkled the cheese on and he chose two veggies to put on top. I finished Troy and mine; I then slid them into the oven. He smiled and I shook my head. "We need to clean you up." I grabbed a wet washcloth and I began to clean him up.

I then pulled his t-shirt off. "Dada!" I turned to see Troy rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking up in places and he looked exhausted. "We made pizza." I suggested, he nodded and came over. "You are awful quiet." I told him, he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He tucked his head into my shoulder and I laughed. My arms wrapped around his back and Liam chatted.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too, you don't see me complaining."

He moaned, "Can we just go to bed?"

"Talk with your daughter."

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "What did you put on your pizza?"

"Cheese, and…" he hesitated before he pointed to the two different things. Troy laughed, "You did? That sounds yummy. It looks like you need another shirt."

Liam banged on his belly, "Oh his fathers child." I peered back into the living room to cheek on Emma. She was sleeping, "Can you keep an eye on the pizza? I am going to go pump for a bit."

"Okay. How much longer?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Got it."

* * *

I pushed the chair back with one foot and I smiled. I had one sleeping baby in one arm and a half asleep toddler in the other. I rocked again and I glanced over at Liam. I closed my eyes and thought about him at dinner, when we gave him his ice cream.

He was a mess. I am glad we didn't give him another shirt. He had to have a bath and everything else, which reminded me that Emma needed to have her sponge bath. I sighed and I looked at Liam. "Do you need anything?" Troy whispered poking his head in. "Can you take Em's?" Troy nodded and retrieved Emma. "Night night Em," Liam reached up and he kissed her forehead.

My heart melted and I then pulled him close to me. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. "Good night buddy," I kissed his forehead, "I love you." He kissed my cheek, "I wove you too mama."

I laid him down and I covered him up with a blanket. I rubbed his back for a couple of minutes when I heard Emma's screams. My eyes lingered on Liam for a moment longer, taking a big breath; I walked out of the room shutting the door tightly behind me and went into the nursery next door.

Troy was trying to calm her down, bouncing her slightly, "Didn't she just eat?" Troy asked I gave a small nod. "Yea, before I did everything with Liam and you were giving him a bath, she ate. Just about forty five minutes ago." Troy looked at her face, which was red. I took her into my arms and Troy almost looked helpless. I whispered into her ear and I laid her down onto the changing table. I redid her swaddle; I then put a small hat on her head. Her cries died down and Troy looked at me shocked.

"How in the hell did you know what she wanted?" I rubbed her back, "I didn't but I figured that's where I would start." A small smirk raised over Troy's mouth and he came over to press his lips against mine.

"You are so sexy," I turned my head, "I guess we can move her bath until tomorrow. She doesn't seem to be unswaddled." Troy smiled softly, "I'll be back in a few minutes." I shut off her lights and I went into our room. I turned the lights off and I light a few candles around. I laid Emma down into her bed and I let my hair down. I changed into a pair of sweats and into a tank top.

My belly had deflated but it was still a gross mess. Troy reentered the bedroom; he held a carton of ice cream with a bottle for Emma. "I heated this up while I was down there." He set it on the dresser and I then patted the spot next to me.

Troy kicked off his shoes and he climbed up next to me. I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist and buried my head into him. We let our legs twine together. "Do you want some?" the chocolate hit my nose and I nodded, I opened my mouth and Troy put the spoon into my mouth.

I closed my mouth around it and I sucked it off of the spoon. "I miss this," I whispered, "Is this the first time this week that we got to do this?" the quiet hums around us made it feel even better, "Since we left the hospital, yea,"

Troy gave me another bite and I closed my eyes. "I need to pump before I sleep." I whispered, "Just relax for a bit okay?"

Neither of us moved the house quiet and he kept feeding me chocolate ice cream. "When is your family going to be here?"

"December 23rd,"

"And you have the house all over again?"

"Yea,"

"I need to wrap presents."

"I don't want to go back to work."

He set the ice cream back onto the dresser and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want you to go back either." My fingers played with the hem of his shirt. I didn't know how either of us was awake. We were exhausted.

Emma began to make noises and Troy moaned, "I am so comfortable." I nodded in agreement. My head on Troy's chest and our bodies entwined together. Emma began to make more noise and we both sighed together. I moved first and I rolled over to pick up Emma. I gave her over to Troy and I rummaged around finding my breast pump getting everything set up.

Troy turned the TV on to something low and he fed Emma. Emma was awake and looking at everything. Her eyes kept shifting around. Troy and I both were staring at the TV but our brains were mush.

Once I was done, he was rocking Emma back to sleep. "Get some sleep," Troy said, I went around the room and blew out candles. I then climbed into bed, pulling the blankets around me and I was pretty sure it didn't take very long for me to pass out.

* * *

"Liam, can you grab me a diaper?" He looked down at his pants and then I pointed to the other ones. He ran over and grabbed me the diaper and handing it to me. "Thank you,"

Troy had gone back to practice today and it was Emma's week birthday.

I couldn't believe it had been a week. It had been a long week and an exhausting week but we had gotten through the first week. Today, we were going to go see Taylor and Sharpay. It was going to be a small play date, Bentley and Liam can play but well Alexa and Emma were going to be a sleep dud.

I finished changing Emma's diaper and I put on a pair of leggings with a big sweatshirt. I then put a small bow in her hair and stripped socks over her feet. If there was any thing that I loved was the fact I got to dress her up and play with her.

She closed her eyes and I needed to make her a bottle before we left. "Liam, do you think you can go and grab a book so we can read it?" He nodded, "Yea!" he ran into his room and I did everything. I put Emma in her car seat and sat down in her rocking chair. Liam came running back with a book in his hand. I pulled him into my lap and we read a book together.

He flipped the pages and pointed at things while I read him the words. I rocked Emma with my big toe and made a bottle for her. I was glad she made the switch to bottles because she would also take pacifiers…sometimes. She had her moods.

Once we finished the book, I had Liam go put it away and I cleaned everything up. I placed another blanket over Emma before I went into Liam's room to find him a jacket. I knelled down and tugged a jacket onto his arms. "Do you want to go play with Bentley?"

"Yea!"

I kissed his forehead, "Alright, let's go." I lead him downstairs and I put Emma onto the floor. Bubbles sniffed the car seat and Liam screeched and laughed. Emma was awake and looking around. I put the bottle into the fridge and then took one out. I finished packing up the diaper bag for both children; snacks for Liam and I doubled checked everything. I took Emma downstairs into the garage and Liam followed. I settled Emma in and then I ran back up to grab my purse and phone. I shut the door and went to Liam who had climbed into the car already.

I buckled him in and he gave me a look. "What?"

He kissed my cheek; a small smile crossed my lips. I kissed his cheek and he grinned. I gave him a high five and he smiled. I put a hat onto his head and he grinned, a beanie and he grinned. "Just like daddy."

I shut his car door and we were meeting at Sharpay's place. We were going to do it here but I needed to get out of the house. Sharpay had a bunch of toys for Liam and it wasn't far from the house. She was going to provide lunch and some quality girl time.

Pulling into Sharpay's apartment complex, I smiled thinking about how they were looking for a house right now. They saved a bunch of money and it was time for them to stop living in apartments. I got Liam out first and then Emma, "Liam, and stay right here." He leaned back against the car, I swung a bag over my shoulder and then another before picking up her car seat.

Liam grabbed my one free hand and we walked into her apartment and took the elevator. Liam bounced around and I watched him do so. Once the door opened, he went running out and went straight to Sharpay's door. "Knock," I told him, he was giddy and he knocked on the door. The door opened quickly and I heard Sharpay's laugh. "Hi Liam!" he smiled and turned towards me. "Go in,"

He stepped over the threshold and I followed him. "Where is my baby girl?"

"Sleeping."

I set her car seat down and Taylor was already here. "Hi, always the last one."

"You do have two kids." I nodded, "Yea,"

"Man, you look tired."

"Makeup can't hide everything."

Sharpay laughed, "Is it hard with two kids?" I nodded and I unbuckled Emma. "Oh my God, she is adorable." Sharpay muttered, I placed her into my lap and she adjusted into me. I kissed the top of her head and Sharpay put Bentley's toys on the floor. "How is she?"

"Okay. She wakes up every two hours, on the hour to eat. Sleeps a lot and has minimal times where she is awake."

"How is Liam adjusting?"

"Better. Everyday it gets a bit better. He wants to help and be part of it. He will kiss her and the other night he wanted all of us to cuddle."

"That's adorable."

"We are trying to do things with both of them and just Liam. It's a hard balance to find sometimes but we find it." Sharpay reached for her and I gave her to Sharpay. I leaned back into the couch and looked at Taylor. "Can I see Miss. Alexa?"

Taylor nodded, I took her and I loved on her. "She is so adorable but Tay. I think my baby is cuter."

"No way," Taylor defended, "Shar!"

"I am not playing this game because they are both so damn cute!"

My eyes wondered to Liam who played with Bentley. "How is it having a one year old?" I asked Shar, "He is crazy!" Sharpay mentioned, "I feel like Liam talked a lot more than he does."

"Liam does talk. He likes to talk and always has."

"Yea, Bentley is a bit more quiet."

We were all quiet and Sharpay stood up with Emma. I watched her and she went to grab water. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah,"

I felt my eyes fall and I sat up a bit. "Gabi is battling sleep." Sharpay muttered, I nodded my head, "I really am,"

"You look exhausted." I gave a short nod, "Wanna trade places for a while?" I asked, Sharpay laughed and shook her head. Alexa moved around in my arms and I gave her back to Taylor. She began to cry, which set Emma into a stirring mode. I watched Sharpay as Emma woke up startled. Cries echoed throughout the apartment and we all laughed.

Sharpay gave Emma back to me and I took her away from Alexa. After a few moments, the house of cries began to die down. "It's okay," I cooed close to her ears. "Mommy is here." I kissed her head and then I went back into living room. Liam was looking for me; once he saw me he got up and came over. I sat back down and he kissed on Emma. Taylor and Sharpay both melted.

"It's okay Em,"

"He is so sweet. How do you expect a one and half year old to do that?"

"He is almost two." Taylor mentioned, "But still, Bentley would not be like that." Liam crossed his feet and gave a smile. He then went back to playing. "He is a a little advanced on thing. He picked up on Emma's name fast and he just picked things up. I don't know how he acts like a three year old when he is almost two."

"What are you going to do for his second birthday?"

"I don't know yet. I think Troy is gone the day before but will be home."

"Two years old,"

"I thought about Disney Land,"

"That would be so cute!"

"But doesn't that take the magic away living near there?"

"Not really,"

"I want to take him to Orlando."

The room paused and then Taylor mentioned something, "Gabi, what would happen if one of the boys was traded?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say Troy was traded or he went somewhere else."

"I don't really want to move of course if Troy moves I am going with him."

"What happens with us?"

"We will still see each other all of the time! We would probably get a summer house somewhere or something, why are you asking?"

"I guess Chad is getting a lot of offers to leave the Lakers. He isn't sure what to do."

"Like to where?"

"Charlotte, Knicks, Denver, several places and he is looking at them."

"For next year?"

"I don't know, I am just, I don't want to leave my friends but I don't want to leave my best friend."

I moved to be closer to Taylor, "Taylor, we will stay friends. It's going to be more phone calls, Face timing and plane trips but we can make it work. It's going to be okay." I supported her. Taylor gave me a soft smile.

"Good."

* * *

Taylor's POV

Driving home, I thought about everything Gabi had told me about moving. I let out a long sigh and I glanced back, Alexa was awake and moving around. I gave another glance before pulling into the driveway.

Chad's car was parked out front I pulled into the garage. I shut the car off and then I sat there for a moment, losing my best friend could hurt. She was Alexa God mother and the baby expert.

Opening my car door, I grabbed Alexa car seat and then went inside. I dropped my keys onto the table and set Alexa car seat down onto the table. I got her out and put her in the nearby playpen. I moved around to find things to make dinner when Chad's arms circled around my waist. "How was your day with the girls?"

"Okay." I said quietly, "Are you okay?" Chad asked I stopped cutting up the onions. I turned and I looked at him. "When is he going to say something to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Troy and Gabi,"

Chad's face fell a little bit, "He doesn't want to stress her out right now."

"So is he just going to spring it on her?" Chad shrugged, "I don't know Tay, I don't know."

* * *

**Whhhattt? What do you think THAT was about? Hmm..you shall find out soon! Thanks for reading and I hope you all have an awesome week! Much love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. What About Us?

Chapter 24 – What about us?

Gabi's POV

I taped another piece of the paper against the other half. I tagged it and then slid it underneath of the tree. I placed my hands on my hips and I glanced round, I still had a bunch of things to wrap my only real opportunity's was when Emma was napping and Liam was at daycare.

I had less than a week until Christmas. I was beyond stressed. My muscles were all knotted together and my head ached. Emma was slowly sleeping a little bit longer at night but it was still a lot.

She was just a week and half old but she needed to sleep through the night. I rubbed my eyes, I plucked out a toy and I wrapped it up. I should get to nap during this time, this was my opportunity to sleep and rest but I had to get this done.

That faster I got it done, the faster I got to just hanging with Emma and Liam. My fingers curled around the tape when her earth-shattering scream came through the baby monitor. I jumped out of my seat and the edge of the tape machine where the pointy parts cut into my hand and blood pooled on my hand. Her cries echoed through the kitchen, my hand bleeding.

"Fuck, shit damn it," I cursed under my breath. Troy wasn't going to be home until tonight. I ran water over my bleeding hand and prayed it stopped quickly. I took steady breaths to keep myself calm. I was tired and emotional as a roller coaster.

I dug around for Band-Aids to find we didn't have any. I cursed louder and I then wadded a paper towel in my hand. Emma's cries didn't settle I walked through the house and into her nursery where she took her naps. She only slept in my room at night and when I was in there. At around three months, if she weren't feeding six times a night then she would sleep in here.

I peered over her crib and her cries made her face red with anger. This was the moment I knew I had no idea what I was going to do. She had just eaten a little while ago. Her diaper changed before I laid her down and she was swaddled tightly. I was out of ideas and my damn hand was still bleeding.

My lip went numb from me chewing on it. Emma tried to break free from her swaddle; I reached down with my one free hand and untucked it. I pressed the cloth into my skin. Her tiny arms and legs came free and she twisted around.

My fingers stroked her arm and she finally looked over at me. "Hey, its okay," she cried louder, I didn't know what to do. I stepped back and took a few deep breaths, reassessed my hand which just had tried blood on it now. I took a wipe and cleaned it off better, I then tossed it all into the trash. I sanitized my hands before picking Emma up. Her cries pieced my ear.

"It's okay," I tried to give her a breast to eat but she didn't want that. I offered her a pacifier and she spit it out letting it topple to the floor. I laid her down onto her changing table and changed her diaper but there was nothing wrong with the one she had on.

After running through every last option, I sat down and just rocked her crying trembling body. I unswaddled her and she seemed to like that more than being swaddled. I rocked her and she just cried.

I felt like doing the same exact thing with her. My phone rang and I picked it up. _Daycare. _I moaned and I laid Emma back down into her crib. She cried and I walked out to answer the phone call. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"This is she? Is Liam alright?"

"Liam fell and landed on his arm pretty hard. It swelled up and he is crying of being in pain. We afraid he might of broke it." My head throbbed, "Okay. I guess I will be there shortly. I have to pack my daughter up, tell him I will be there soon. Can you give him anything?"

"I'm sorry, we can't." I sighed, "Okay," I hung up and I dressed Emma in warmer clothes, packing her up. I then put on a pair of jeans; I couldn't imagine how scared Liam might be. I got Emma into the car and I called Troy.

His phone rang and then went to voicemail. I cursed lightly, I traveled onto the highway and I shifted lanes since I was going to get off quickly. I called Troy once more and he answered on the second ring. Emma's cries had died down to a stop since we had gotten into the car. It was just a small whine, "What's wrong?" I let out a breath, "Daycare thinks Liam broke his arm."

"What?" his words came fast and hot, "I don't know, I am just I don't know what to do. I have Emma who is screaming bloody murder and I am going to be sitting in an hospital,"

"Alright, hey, take a deep breath okay?" I did and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "It's going to be okay. It shouldn't be very long while you are there. I'll be home in about an two hours okay,"

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to be home until tonight?" Troy was silent on the other end, "We landed early."

"You didn't tell me?"

"No, I forgot. I will meet you at the house later okay?"

I nodded and wiped away a tear, "Okay."

"I love you Brie,"

"I love you too."

I hung up and I pulled into the day care parking lot. I didn't really want to get Emma out but I couldn't leave her out here. I locked the doors and shifted Emma's car seat onto my arm. I walked in and the attendant looked alert, "Ah, good," she muttered, she then disappeared behind the door. I signed Liam out and then a teacher as they called themselves walked out.

Liam's face was red with tear strains and Emma began to cry all over again. I felt my self-going into overload as both of my kids were crying and my damn breasts were leaking. I set Emma's car seat down and I took Liam into open arms. He buried his head into my neck. "Can you tell me what happened?" my eyes wondered over his arm, it was swollen and he was clutching it towards him.

I was no doctor, I couldn't tell if it was broke or not. If it was broke it wasn't terrible. "He was going up a thing of stairs outside and lost his footing. He landed on his arm."

"Never on his head right?"

"No," I nodded, "Okay," I got my crying bunch into the car. I placed Liam into my seat and strapped Emma back in. I then picked Liam back up and went around to the other side. I opened his door and I buckled him in. I took a look at his arm and his lip trembled. "It's okay." I whispered, I pushed hair behind his ear and I kissed his forehead. "No sleepy?" Liam asked I shook my head. "No sleepy okay? Do you want to talk to daddy on the way there?" Liam nodded his head, "Yes." I nodded, I shut his door and I called Troy again.

It went to voicemail twice. My lips frowned and my eyes closed together. I got in and started the car, Emma hushed and Troy answered on the last ring. "Brie? Do you need something?" Troy's snappiness threw me back. "Well your son would love to talk to you right now but I guess you are too busy."

"I kind of am okay? I have to go."

The other end of the line then greeted me. I threw my phone down and I glanced back at Liam, I smiled, "He is a little busy. He said he hopes you feel better in a little while? Now we need to go see the doctor."

* * *

"It's small. Only two to three weeks in a cast, no big deal." The doctor announced, "Liam, what's your favorite color?"

Liam thought about it for a moment, "Pepul for dada," he said shyly, I smiled, and it was one of the first colors Liam knew because of it. The doctor smiled, "Purple for dad, that's awesome. I'll be back in a few moments."

I rocked Emma with my toe, after an hour in the waiting room and an hour in the back; Liam and Emma were both exhausted. I was exhausted. I had to feed Emma while we were waiting and Liam was still trembling. I stroked his leg and nurses with doctors came in to put the cast on. I kept trying to text Troy but I go no answer what so ever. I was becoming pissed off.

Once they were done, Liam was crying again. I stroked his head and I kissed it softly. "I'm right here." The doctor stepped back and examined it once more. "Baths should be fine and an appointment in about eighteen days. Sorry about having a cast on during Christmas bud." Liam just looked at me I kissed his for forehead. He wrote me a script for pain meds; I then got the discharge papers. I took both of them outside, Liam with a lollipop. It was his left hand so he could still do a lot since he was mostly right handed, not like he wrote but he just used his right hand to brush his teeth and to eat with.

I tried calling Troy three times but it went straight to voicemail each time. I muttered and swore, why in the hell was he not answering his phone? He said he was going to meet us at the house in two hours and it had almost been three. So he better be home.

It was a quiet drive home, when I pulled into the house. I opened the garage. Troy's car was not there. I suddenly just wanted to scream with anger. He wasn't answering his phone and promised to be here when we got home. Liam was expecting him, he wanted to show Troy his cast. I parked my car and turned it off, trying to control my anger.

I was beyond exhausted. I had to deal with Emma alone last night and she wasn't easy. Liam got me up early and I had not had one chance to nap. I got all of the kids out and Liam looked at me. "Where is daddy?

I pursed my lips together, "I don't know baby," I said, "I think he is just running late. Do you want to turn a movie in my room?" he nodded, I guided him to my room and I lifted him onto the bed. I then got Emma out and placed her onto the bed, I called in Liam's script so I could send my lovely husband to get it later.

"Can I call dada?" Liam asked, I hesitated, "Not right now sweetie." I popped in a movie, I didn't even know which one but it turned on and played. I kept Emma on my chest; she woke at one point and wanted to eat.

Liam was passed out from the drugs they gave him in the ER. He cuddled into me and Emma ate. I rested and closed my eyes.

Emma detached from me and I got up to put her into her crib. I kissed her forehead and placed a blanket over her slim body. As soon as I sat her down, I could feel the blow of the day setting over my body.

The door creaked and I turned to see Troy. A bag slung over his shoulder and his eyes alert.

I jumped off the bed and I stormed towards him. I then pushed him out of the bedroom. "What do you think you are doing?" Troy almost looked shocked, "You don't stop answering your phone and you don't stop texting me. You don't promise that you'll be home when we get here, you disappointed Liam today and God, Emma was throwing fits and I didn't know what she wanted! You left me when I needed you most and you can't even answer your god damn phone or talk to your kid?" my anger bubbled underneath my skin. My voice grew louder with every word.

My words hit Troy like a ton of bricks, his face changed and he dropped the bag. "I'm sorry." He announced, "I was busy." He tried to go into the room and I got into his way again. "That's not enough Troy! He was so upset that you weren't there and when he got over that he was excited to show you his cast. The poor kid was in so much pain and just wanted to see his dad. Then you leave me with two crying children and you can't even answer your damn ass phone."

"Gabi, how many times can I say I am sorry?" I closed my eyes and I let tears fall down my cheek. "Troy sorry isn't good enough sometimes. What were you so busy doing?" I asked he hadn't even touched me yet. "I was busy doing basketball stuff. I really would like to see my kids." He mentioned, I shook my head, "No, you can't. Not until you give me something ten times better because God, I am exhausted and I know you are lying to me. Were you cheating on something or me? Take one of those hot cheerleaders out?"

A stone hit Troy and he deflated. "No, God, no, I wasn't cheating on you. I was," my eyes shifted to him. "Yea, you don't have anything do you?"

"Gabi," he released my name in a hot breath of air, "I," he stuttered the words and he looked at me. "We need to talk about something." My eyes eyed him, "So now it's about us? Now we can include Gabi in this conversation."

"Damn it Gabi!" he yelled, his words shook the house. "You are under so much damn stress and do you know how exhausted you look right now? You look like you could fall over and sleep for days. I am doing my best."

"Your best?" I questioned, "Your best would have been being here when I needed you most." I opened the door to the bedroom and I closed it quickly. Troy banged on the other side and then Emma woke up. Her cries echoing.

"Thanks Troy, you've done it again."

I got up and the door opened swiftly, Liam woke from his groggy state, his eyes looked around and I looked at Emma. I calmed her down and Liam noticed Troy. "Dada! Look!" He got up to show Troy and Troy greeted him in a hug. "That's awesome! Purple huh?" Liam nodded, "Basieball," Troy smiled, "Sorry I couldn't be there."

"Otay," he said quietly, I wish I could forgive Troy that easily. Troy asked him a few questions and when Emma went back to sleep, I laid her back down. Troy looked at me and he took a breath. "Will you take a nap?"

"I have other things I need to do." I muttered, I exited the room; I could hear Troy say something before he caught up with me. "Brie, please, we need to talk but I need you here. I don't need you so pissed off at me."

"Troy, I am pissed at you. You should have been there and you weren't. You were in town apparently then you can't be here? You said I'll meet you at the house in two hours, four hours later, you aren't here."

"I wasn't going to tell you till later," he started, "This isn't the right time but I don't know what will get me out of this mess."

"I don't think anything can get you out of it Troy. You really screwed up here."

"He forgave me!"

"He doesn't know any better!" I argued Troy rubbed his hands against his face. "Fine, do you want to know so bad about what I was going?"

"Yea, I really do Troy!"

"I was in a damn meeting all day because I am being traded." My eyes grew in size and I looked at him, "What in the hell do you mean you are being traded?" I asked, his jaw locked, "That means the Lakers can't afford me with our losing season. They need more quality players that have a lower salary; I didn't want to tell you because I don't know where yet. I'm lucky I even know that it's going to happen, I am trying to work something out." My mouth gapped and I felt my blood run down to my toes.

"How long have you known?" I asked quietly, "a week,"

"So why have you not told me yet?"

"You were stressed, so stressed and that's the last thing I needed for you to be. Then we had the close call and those late meetings, I was meeting with my lawyer and agent to see what I could do but there isn't anything,"

"Troy, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "Do you not think I can handle this situation? Troy, I am under more stress when I don't know where the hell you are half the time and you leave me. What about us? Why am I not in the loop with this? I want in and you are shoving my out. Were you just going to spring it on me?"

"No of course not but I guess things were getting closer today."

"Who wants you?"

"It's between Miami and New York," I felt my eyes hit the ceiling. "You are telling me I have to move across the damn country because of this? You couldn't have gotten anything closer?" my lips and body tightened, "I don't have a say Gabi! This is between the Lakers and the other teams!"

I felt tears in my eyes, "I need to get away for a little while,"

"Gabi," Troy grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Troy," I said quietly, I pulled free and I went upstairs. I collapsed down into a random room and I felt my chest heave with tears. I couldn't believe this is something Troy would keep from me. Moving across the damn country after we were all settled in.

I loved this house. I didn't want to pack and move again. I wanted to stay right here. Curling up, I laid my head onto the pillow and fell into a tearful sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a thundering headache, a dark sky and laughter. It was a strange mix to wake up to but I did. I walked downstairs, gripping the railings as I went. My eyes wondered to Troy and Liam sitting on the floor playing. Emma was lying in a rocker.

Troy noticed Liam and did too. He came over and showed me the picture Troy drew for him. I smiled and told him it looked nice. "Did you sleep okay?"

"When is the last time she ate?" I asked, "You weren't out very long Brie, she hasn't woken up for food." I nodded and I picked her up. It was about time to eat since I took in the time. I sat and fed her on the couch, "Liam has pain meds at the pharmacy." I said quietly.

"I'll run and grab some pizza with him."

"Okay."

Troy gathered Liam up and he came over to me. He lifted me chin and he planted a kiss on my forehead. His fingers rubbing me gently, "I'm sorry," he whispered, I shook away from him and he sighed.

Liam and Troy disappeared; I lay on the couch with Emma. "Em's I don't know what I am going to do." I told her quietly, "I love California. I don't want to move away from here again. I guess in Florida we wouldn't have to worry about picture takers." I whispered I smoothed some of her hair away. "We will be so far away from Jenni and my mommy, daddy, and Troy's parents. We will be leaving my friends and daddies."

I felt tears leak down my cheeks. I wish Troy could have told me this earlier. The note made more sense now and Taylor and I conversation, which meant she knew. She wasn't talking about Chad she was talking about Troy. Troy was being paid over 9 million, they couldn't afford him anymore. There losing season was becoming worse and they needed more something. I didn't know, I didn't understand.

Troy and Liam seemed to be back quicker than I would have liked. We all moved through dinner and bedtime, then I was putting Emma down in the room. I sat down at the edge of the bed when Troy came in. "Brie? Can we talk, please,"

I nodded my head, "About what?" I asked, "The trade,"

Leaning back, I looked at Troy, "Why wouldn't you tell me? Why am I one of the last ones to know?"

"Only Chad and Taylor know," he responded, I felt my lip tremble, he came over and he wrapped me in his arms. "I wish I could repeat sorry over and over and you would be okay with me. You are mad and I don't know how to fix that."

"Troy, I am not mad I am pissed. I don't know why you wouldn't just tell me. I wasn't going to be mad if you told me when you knew but I am going to be giving up a lot." Troy stroked my arm, "I know, I wish this didn't have to happen. I hate this so much, I wanted to be a Laker forever and it's falling apart. I need out because they need stuff from me that I can not give them."

"Do you realize how far from your parents we will be and how far from Jenni? She chose California because of you."

"There is always another option." Troy mentioned, "What option?"

"You could go and live in New Mexico with our families and I can be wherever. We will only be separated for,"

"Half of the damn year!" I cried, "We are not doing that! You will miss out on your kids lives Troy!"

"Gabi,"

"Troy, we are not going to be separated like that. We are a family. Are you trying to split us apart?"

"No, of course not. I just want to be with you but we are going to have to move." I felt my insides tearing apart. "Where is it looking like you are going?" I asked, "Well Miami has a good hold and the New York Knicks do."

"Who else was out there?"

"I was praying the Clippers or San Francisco would pony up but they just dropped out. I didn't want to move you, you are so comfortable."

"I don't want to move Troy but if you are moving I am going with you."

Troy's eyes hurt, "I hate this." He whispered into my ear, I pushed him off slightly, "I'm really disappointed in you Troy, and you could have left that meeting today. I don't care where you end up but you know what I was feeling like. You know how much sleep I have gotten in the past two days and then I call saying your son has broken his arm, the Troy I know and love would have been waiting for us at the hospital, the Troy I know would have talked to his son and comforted him. The Troy I know would have been here when he said he was going to be here. I haven't seen that Troy yet so I am just," I broke off the words, I shook my head, "I am disappointed."

I turned off my light and I faced Emma. Her tiny face features were soft and delicate, not even phased in this world. I reached out and grabbed her small hand, I stroked it gently and I didn't hear Troy move for a few minutes. He rolled off the bed at one point and went into the bathroom.

I didn't let myself cry and I pulled my hand away, I curled up into a ball and Troy rejoined me in bed. "Are you awake?" he asked, "Yea," I whispered, "Do you remember when Liam was in the hospital, right after his surgery?"

I felt my throat dry, "Yea,"

"I can only see Liam in that setting. It's burned into my mind and I don't want to see Liam in the hospital, even if it is a broken arm. I know how horrible of a dad I was today. I was selfish and only thought about myself but it hurts."

My body flipped to look at him, "Like it doesn't hurt me Troy? I thought he was doing to die in those days, I thought I was going to lose him and now I take every minute with him for granted anymore and I can't do that. I have to live for him and not think anything like that, If Liam didn't need you today then I needed you today. I was the one who was in need for support." I turned my back to him once more and Troy sighed.

"I wish I could re do it Gabi. I wish I could have told you sooner, I wish I could have been their today, kept my promises."

"Sometimes we have to stop wishing and start doing." I told him quietly, "Just remember who is stuck at home with an infant and with no help." I muttered to him. He went quiet after that and then did I know he was giving up for the night.

* * *

Troy's POV

It was the first night in a while I really couldn't sleep. My eyes wondered around the room until they fell onto Emma's sleeping figure. It was dark and I could barely see her. She had just gone back to sleep about an hour ago from feeding.

Pushing back onto the bed, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt Gabi by telling her that we were going to be moving, that wasn't my intention at all was doing that. I thought she was stressed and didn't want to do that. My stomach twisted, I don't think she was even mad about that right now. The fact I broke promises, I felt sick.

I got up from the bed and I went out to the hallway. Running my fingers through my hair, I went in to check on Liam. I then heard his small cry. Did Gabi forget to turn his monitor on? "Liam?" his bed rolled and I moved in, I walked up to his crib and he was trembling. "Come here buddy," I picked him up and he pressed his face into my neck.

"Owie," he whispered, my heart broke and I took him downstairs. I carried him around and I found his medication I went and got for him. I drew it up and he took it easily, I then found a blanket before we both lay on the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked him, he shrugged, "I don't know," he responded, I rubbed his leg, his arm was against his chest and my fingers ran over it. I turned on a movie of random; I watched him and he battled sleep.

"Dada?"

"Yea?"

"Where were you?"

I sucked in a breath, "I had to do some stuff with basketball. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I just," I let out a long breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's otay dada," he turned into me and I rested my hand on him. I leaned back and I watched the clock tick for a while. I don't know why it became difficult to sleep. The movie ended and the blue screen popped up. My eyes flickered to Liam and his breath was even. A quiet wail was heard and then a few doors opening.

The crying stopped and I turned around slightly to catch a half asleep Gabi. She was feeding Emma but her eyes wondered to Liam in my lap. "Is he okay?" she asked, her voice even and held no emotion.

"Yea, he is fine. Somebody forgot to turn the monitor on and so when I checked on him randomly, he was trembling with pain." Gabi's jaw set, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect but I'm pretty sure you aren't either."

"Of course not Gabi! That's what I did! I made a mistake." Liam shifted, I put him down onto the bed and Gabi turned around. "Brie, I can only say I am sorry so many times. I don't know what else to do."

She was quiet and I stuck my arms out, she moved away from my touch. "How many times is I going to have to listen to you apologize Troy? I can only do it so many times."

She went back upstairs; I almost pulled my hair out of my head. My eyes lingered on Liam and I looked at the dark sky. I found a pair of sweat pants with a hoodie, I slipped it on and found my phone and head phones. I took Liam upstairs to lay with Gabi; I kissed all of their foreheads before I wrote a note to Gabi saying I was going for a run.

Once I hit the pavement, my body went. I stuffed the music in my ears and just listened. My feet moved across the plains of the California dirt. I then found myself coming to a cliff, the sun was rising and I stopped to sit on the ground.

"You fucked up Troy," I grumbled, I licked my lips and I panted from the long run. I barely knew where I was, I got lost in my thoughts. I pursed my lips together and I kicked dirt around. I tried to go back to my thought process yesterday. Was that meeting really so important that I couldn't just go and meet them at the hospital? Or could it all have been avoided if I had told her what was going on? I was just trying to work it out to the best of my ability.

My phone vibrated and I glanced down to see my agent. My gut sank; he only called if he didn't have the best of news. I unplugged my ear buds and I took the phone call. "Hello?"

"Oh you are awake,"

"Let's just say I didn't sleep,"

"Oh baby,"

"No, I pissed Gabi off."

"Couch?"

"Guilty brain,"

"So you did something wrong?"

"Well besides that Liam broke his arm and I wasn't there when I said I would be,"

"Oh well she must be pissed."

"And I told her about everything so double dog house."

"Well I may have some better news." I felt my eyebrows raise, "What,"

"Denver took a quick interest."

"Really?"

"Yea, I don't know what I can do but Denver has to be better than New York or Florida in family ways."

"Yea, it really is."

I stood up, "When will we know?"

"Troy, I think you are going to be playing somewhere else by the end of the week."

My gut twisted in half, "Okay."

"Be ready."

"I need to know where to look."

"It's between those three places."

My head pounded, "Okay."

"I'll call you later."

"Got it."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Taylor called my cell and I glanced at it. It was the third time and I finally decided to answer. "Yes?"

"What bit your ass?"

"My husband."

Taylor went silent, "Taylor, how could you not tell me?" I asked her, "How could you keep something from me like that! Troy tore me apart yesterday because Liam broke his arm and then Troy didn't show up for hours even though,"

"Calm down," Taylor said, "What do you mean Liam broke his arm?"

"Nothing major. He fell down on the playground and he had a small fracture but that's not the point Tay. I don't want to move."

"Gabi what happened to us talking that one day?"

"That's when I thought it was you! Taylor, Liam has a few friends here and I am settled. I love this house."

"Keep the house! Summer home!"

"Tay, I don't know,"

"I know, just, relax, it will be fine. Are you and Troy fighting?"

"It's more of because he promised to be there when we got home and he let Liam down. I am just tired of him apologizing for something."

"Gabi, he is twenty four, he is going to make plenty of mistakes and what was his excuse?"

"He was in a meeting about the trade. That's the only reason I knew anything about that trade."

"Gabi, he is trying to do the best for you. Maybe he had the right intentions."

"Maybe."

"I can feel the tension through the phone."

"He went for a run and hasn't come back yet."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. He left before sunrise though."

"He has been gone a while."

Then the door clicked open, I turned to see Troy-walking in. "I gotta go,"

"Talk to him!"

I hung up and I slid my phone across the counter. Troy came in; his shirt was damp with sweat. "Where did you go?"

"A run. A long ass run."

He grabbed my waist and he turned me towards him. "Can we talk?"

Liam came running through the room and wrapped his arms around Troy's leg. Troy let go of me and he picked him up. "Liam, can you go play a game?" Troy asked, "I need to talk to your mom."

He looked at me and I gave him a tiny smile. He then nodded, Troy let him back down and Troy then took me out onto the deck. "What?" I asked crossing my arms, "Will you stop giving me those looks? Gabi, I haven't messed up with the kids once." I mentioned, "You are damn right that I have messed up with you one too many times but I defiantly can't promise that is going to stop."

He take a breath, "I'm trying my damn hardest to make everything perfect for you but I can not be perfect. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I rocked on my heels and I tried to control my tears. "I don't know why I am so damn emotional but I am and I know you aren't perfect because I am not perfect. Troy, I just," I looked up and I then looked at him. "I know it was just a small broken bone but I had a screaming infant and a crying toddler. I am running on low sleep levels and you were avivable to me."

"I wasn't exactly available. I would have had to back out of a meeting that I was trying to do damage control in. I was trying to get us the best deals and I might have." I looked him in the eyes, "Denver is talking,"

"Denver?"

"I guess Florida dropped and its down between Denver and New York. They are both offering a lot to the Lakers, my agent is going to keep us updated but it can't be that bad can it?"

I released a breath, "Troy, a move right now? I just, I don't even want to take Emma out of the house."

"I know you don't want to move, it sucks to move and its not going to be fun." Troy entailed, "I asked them to hold off until after Christmas. I told them December 26th, they can do it all but not until after that. I need my schedule till that point."

"Troy," I stressed and I closed my eyes. I felt my body falling apart, "I'm sorry," he whispered, his arms circled around me and I buried my face into his chest. "I don't want to pack up the house. Emma's nursery is perfect and adorable. I love it right here."

Troy sucked in a breath. "If you want to, we can ride the season out before deciding anything."

"But I won't have you. I need you. Troy, it's going to be five months of this and I don't think I can deal with it by myself." Troy stroked my arm and he kept me in his arms. "This isn't going to be fun or easy. This is going to challenge us to a breaking point."

"I'm already there," I told him. He didn't say anything after that, "How about we keep the house. We don't have to pack everything and then,"

"Troy," I whispered quietly, he stopped talking and I pulled away from him. "I want one house. I want this one house. Liam loves it here. He loves the basketball court out front and he loves the pool in the back. He will be scared and we just changed everything."

Troy paused, his face not moving and his body barely breathing. "You want me to quit," he finished, my face changed and I shook my head. "No, I,"

"No, that's what you want Gabi,"

"I could never ask you to do that Troy. Never in a million years could I ask you to do that. So I am going to ask you to held me figure something good out. I want something good and not this. Liam is already in a world of change and so am I. A new place with no friends,"

My hand reached for his and I picked it up. I squeezed it and I kissed his cheek. "I'll follow you wherever Troy, I just," I took in a small breath, "I might not be happy about it."

* * *

Troy's POV

I nursed a beer and my glazed eyes looked at the TV. "Rumor mill is that Troy Bolton is being traded." The announcer said, "An unexpected move by the Lakers, do you think something went down behind the doors."

"Troy was never happy with the coach. He disagreed with the new hire after the Lakers coach left."

"Do you think that has to do something?"

"I don't know, that same coach offered him the nine million,"

I rolled my eyes, Sean, didn't offer me that. Phil offered me that before he left. That son of a bitch. I rubbed my forehead and the announcers played out more choices, options of where I might go or end up.

"The Laker office said nothing will happen until after Christmas, to keep all calm until then. Sounds like many teams want him and are willing to trade."

"Number one in the division is Clippers and I heard they were going to buy out and just give the Laker's money for him. Probably lots. Troy Bolton is just in his third year in the NBA is getting better and better every season." My ears perked up, my agent said nothing about the Clippers. That would mean I wouldn't have to leave.

"Denver has a good hold and so does New York Knicks. I don't know but wherever Troy Bolton goes, the Laker's lost a valuable player. I still wonder what is making this in the Lakers office."

"They have lost a lot of money this year, I kind of wonder if they can ever afford Troy anymore."

I shut the TV off, a knock came at the office door, and I turned slightly to see Chad. "Hey man," I got up and wobbled on my feet. "Whoa, one too many beers?"

"No," I husked, "I'm just,"

"Pissed? Troy, how can you let the cooperation do that to you? You are the captain, our biggest player, just because Sean doesn't like you."

"He wants me gone. That's all I know and I don't know why Chad. He is pissing me off and God, Gabi is torn up."

"Where are you thinking you are going?"

"New York or Denver."

"Denver wouldn't be bad if she just decided to live here."

"Not with Emma just being born. Maybe in the future but I think we will keep the house, I just," I rubbed my face, "I don't know what the hell to do anymore. I did everything to please Sean to my damn ability and God, is it because I seem to know more about basketball?"

"Dude, I don't know but it's going to suck not having you on my side of the court anymore. We did everything together and now we have to separate."

"Chad, I would look for an out. Don't stay with Sean or he is going to stab you in the back just like he did to me. In the off season, do something to get out."

"My contract is up, I probably won't resign. I talked to Taylor; we are going to look at options. I don't want to be a Laker after all of this. If the press found out…" I shook my head, "I hope the press doesn't find out because I am just forgetting."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Emma cooed in her awakeness. I smiled and I kissed her forehead. I sat outside with her and watched the sun float below the hills. I sighed and I knew we were moving. My phone buzzed and I reached it.

"Is it true?" Jenni sobbed through the line. "Jen," I said softly, "How about you come up to the house and we can all talk."

"Gabi! I finally get to see them all the time."

"Jenni, I know, I don't want to either and Troy doesn't know yet. We are just," I sucked in a breath, "Taking it one day at a time. I think Troy is going to want to keep this house so we will come back! I will come back!"

Jenni was quiet and Emma cried. I shifted her and stood up, "I thought he was going to be a Laker forever."

I pursed my lips, "Something happened Jenni. Something happened between him and the coach, either Troy wants out or the coach, I don't know, I can't get to the bottom of it all."

"I was going to watch Emma grow,"

"Jenni, I know how hard this is going to be. Trust me, it's going to be difficult."

"Can I come up and stay the night?"

"Of course Jenni."

I hung up and went back inside with Emma. I laid her down into the playpen and Liam came walking towards me. I bent over and picked him up, "Hi big guy, what are you up too."

"Mama time,"

"Jenni is coming over," Liam grinned with excitement and Troy came walking upstairs with Chad behind him. I smiled and waved to Chad, "Taylor let you out?" Chad gave a small smile, "I left when they were both sleeping."

Liam reached over for him and I let him go. A smile crossed my features and Troy touched my wrist. "Hey," I smiled and he gave me a soft one back. Chad went over to look at Emma and Troy embraced me into a hug.

"Jenni is upset."

"I didn't tell any of them."

"Well it's usually surprise."

"No always."

"You are going to have to comfort her."

"Why don't you go and take a nap?"

I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

He kissed me softly, I fell into him and he kissed me a little harder. "I'm going to go nap."

"Good idea."

* * *

My palms pressed into the deck, "They are all asleep, including my sister." Troy said coming out, he laid his hand on my lower back. My body leaned forward; I then turned to look at him.

"It's Denver," he said quietly, "I'm going to Denver, well I am 98% sure."

I pressed my palms into my eyes, "Denver." I whispered, the words bitter on my tongue. "I'm not going anywhere until the twenty sixth. We can work something out, I'll house hunt and you can pack whatever you want and buy whatever you want there. I am going to make this painless for you. I just, I don't know how."

I rocked my body and Troy wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me tight against him and his chin rested on top of my head. "I'm so tired. The last thing I want to do is move."

"I know how opposed you are to this idea but what if you just ride out this season here. Then Emma can grow and it will be easier when she is about a year old. You can fly out to me every few weeks or so and whenever I have a break I can come see you. Brie, we can make it work. It's not going to be fun but it's going to be the easiest thing to do. Just until we are ready to move there. We can look at houses."

I sucked in a breath, "How do I just let my best friend live in Denver when I am here?"

"We can do it." Troy encouraged, "If there is anybody, it's us."

I felt tears wet in my eyes, "Troy, why is this really happening?"

Troy's lips went tight and he shook his head. "I don't know,"

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked him, "You don't get that look unless you are hiding something from me!"

"Brie, I," he took a breath, "It's really better if you don't know okay? It's something I'm protecting you from because God, I don't even want to know it. I might tell you one day but right now I can't okay? I am protecting you and the kids. I want out to be honest, I don't want to be here anymore and Taylor and Chad are getting out. Chad isn't going to sign another contract with them."

"It's bad?" I suggested, "It's not good." Troy mentioned, "Come on, we should get some shut eye before Emma wakes up."

My eyes starred out over the landscape. Troy reached for me and I sighed, I pushed off the railing and Troy wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling my close. His arms guided me upstairs and I fell asleep with ease, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Emma's cries rang out, Troy moaned quietly, turning to bury his head into my neck. "It's your turn." He moaned, "It's always my turn." I told him, I kept my eyes closed even though Emma was right there. I reached out and I gave her a pacifier. She took it and sucked soundly. Troy and I both sighed with relief until she did it all over again. Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

His hand reached for his glasses and his fingers wrapped around them. He slid them over his face and I curled up into a ball. He picked her up and I watched them together. His shorts riding low on his hips and his body puzzled with sleep, he calmed her down before he moved around. His body movements quiet and fluid. I smiled and I watched him change her diaper. I still couldn't imagine us being apart for five months.

My stomach twisted, he made faces at her even though her ten day old self just wanted to sleep and eat. Troy laughed at something and then he turned to look at me. "What are you looking at?"

"You," I said quietly, "Aw, Emma feels left out."

"I look at Emma all day," I told him, "I don't get to see you interact with her that often."

He smiled and he put her on his shoulder. "I do love having her though. I mean we were both scared it would change everything but she is such an awesome addition."

"Troy, she is perfect." I murmured, "Liam is perfect. He is even more perfect now that he interacts with him."

"He is adorable." Troy said softly, "I can't believe how they interact with each other. Liam is so good with her."

"He wanted to hold her today and I had to tell him no because I just got her to stop crying. He was upset."

"I bet." Troy scooted back into bed with Emma and I played with her little hands. "Can you believe how much she looks like you?" Troy asked, "It's kind of crazy, with those brown eyes."

"She has my chocolate bold brown eyes."

"She does, I love that. I want them all to have your eyes."

"Too bad, Liam has your beautiful ones."

Troy smirked and he then glanced at me. Emma was opening and closing her mouth.

"I think she needs to eat too," I nodded quietly and Troy gave her to me. I rolled onto my side and I let her eat. Troy sighed, "I don't think there is anything hotter than breastfeeding." I threw him a sleepy glance and he laughed. He leaned forward and he kissed my forehead. "I love you," his lips and mouth lingered for a few moments.

"I love you too Troy, through a thick and thin." I repeated back to him, he smiled softly, kissing me a tad rough. Emma whined and Troy laughed, "You are distracting my attention to her,"

Troy grinned, "Of course."

* * *

**Don't think this is over! Because it really is just getting started! Nothing is set and stone so be ready for the ride! I promise it will all work out, I promise. Haha (: And Troy being traded will only effect the title because of him being traded, but I have a few things up my sleeve so don't worry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Innocent

Chapter 25 – Innocent

I rolled over from my sleep, Troy had Emma propped up on his chest and I heard a clutter and followed by a crash from downstairs. I pushed off the bed and I thought about how Christmas was forty-eight hours away, how excited Liam was and the fact that Troy's entire family plus mine are all around.

It made my head hurt thinking about it. I went downstairs; Meg and Logan were both in the kitchen, making coffee. "Hi?" I suggested, they both turned. "Oh Gosh! Hi! Sorry, Lucille let us in earlier before going to the store! We wanted to come see Emma before everybody got here!"

I nodded my head; they were all flying in today. We had a huge house rented for them just down the road so it was going to be a big block party. "Oh okay," I ran my hands through my hair. "She is sleeping right now, Troy and her are both sleeping."

"The pictures Troy sends, she is adorable!"

"I'm going to check on Liam and then I'll be back. Has my mom appeared around here?"

Meg's lips frowned, "Not that I am aware of."

I nodded, my hands slipped through my hair. "She isn't supposed to be here until nine, I was just making sure she wasn't here early." I went upstairs, Abby and Aiden were hanging in the living room. I said a quick hi and I then peaked in Liam's room. He was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Hey bud," He raised his arms up and I let him lay his head down.

My mind wandered to the day after Christmas. When our worlds were going to explode. Troy was almost sure it was going to be Denver, which wouldn't be horrible.

I held onto Liam a little bit tighter, going back downstairs. Haley had joined the group and she smiled, I waved and went into the kitchen with Liam. Meg grinned, "How is he handling it?"

"He is getting better! He is doing much better! He loves to help and do stuff,"

I set him down onto the counter and he rubbed his eyes. I kissed the top of his head and I put him back onto my hip. I moved around to make him a wholesome breakfast, a few fruits and an egg. I set him down into his high chair and gave him a sippy cup of milk. I threw my hair back and I looked over, "I am going to go check on Emma and probably wake up Troy."

"You look pretty awake for only having a two week old!"

I laughed, "I'm really tired. I am just learning to manage." I took one last look at Liam and I went back upstairs. I looked to see Emma still steady on Troy's chest, her legs curled up underneath her body and a blanket drifted over top. Troy's hand resting on top of her to keep her in place.

I walked over and I picked her up and she whined. I kissed her temple and I shook Troy's should gently. He tossed and his head, then he panicked. His eyes opened fast, "Emma?" he looked into my arms and he relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut again. "Your aunt and uncle are here."

He let his hand flop over his face, his lips parting. "Which one?"

"Meg and Logan,"

He nodded, "I'm going to shower first." He turned and I smirked, "You mean you are going back to bed and then you are going to shower?"

He smirked and I kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes and I put Emma close to his face. She was still sleeping, I was slowly weaning her off to formula milk, breastfeeding was not my thing, I should be a better mom but this was just not my thing. I wish it was but it wasn't.

Troy kissed her nose and then I walked off, to see Troy sitting up. I went to change Emma's clothes and swaddle her before taking her into the kitchen. Meg noticed and she popped up from next to Liam.

"Oh my gosh!" she looked down at Emma and Emma's nose twitched. I smiled and Liam held up an apple. "Can I hold her?"

"Please wash your hands first, I had the flu while I was pregnant and I def don't want her getting it."

"Oh God, of course."

She washed her hands before I gave her Emma. Emma stirred but kept her eyes closed. "Troy said she had brown eyes?" I nodded with a smile, "She has a lot of my face features."

Meg played with her hands before she began to cry from being awoken. She shushed her and Logan peered over her shoulder. "She is beautiful. How are we going to keep all of the Emma's straight?"

"Yea, how did that happen?"

"It's a name I have wanted to name my kids for a long time. I mean we only see that Emma two to three times per year, which should change but we both love the name and there isn't many names we could agree on."

"Yea, I loved the name." Emma turned in Meg's arms trying to break free. "Em?" Liam said her name and I went over to kiss the top of his head. Emma stopped crying, "How is she at night?"

My eyes took in Liam's casted arm, the purple signed by a bunch of people. "Okay. There have only been a few moments that we had no idea what she wanted. She gets up I am pretty sure five times a night."

"Oh man, we had big kids. She is very light."

I laughed and nodded, Liam finished eating and I cleaned him up. Troy walked into the kitchen and he was greeted with many faces. "Oh hi!" he greeted; he shook Logan's hand and then kissed Meg on the cheek. Then he kissed Emma's forehead. She seemed to be awake but I couldn't tell. I let Liam down but he only wanted to be held. He buried his face into my neck and I went over to stand by Troy.

"So we heard the rumors," Logan began, "Which are true," Troy said, he filled up his coffee cup and his wet hair lay on his forehead. "Really?" Troy nodded, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Nothing is happening until Wednesday though. My last game with the Lakers will be on Christmas. Bittersweet I guess," he said with a simple shrug.

"Do you know where?"

"Denver,"

"Aren't they fighting for the number one?" Troy gave other nod, "Yea,"

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't want to be there anymore. I'm glad I am leaving."

Logan narrowed his eyes over at Troy and Troy made a small gesture with his hands. Liam reached over for Troy and Troy gladly took him from me. "Hey buddy, did you sleep okay?"

Liam gave a nod and let his head fall onto Troy's shoulder. Troy let his eyes wonder over him and his mouth flickered. Meg gave Emma back to me and I went into the living room for Haley, Abby, and Aiden to see her. They all cooed over her, Anna looked at Emma and she smiled. Shyness creped over her face before running back to Haley.

I laughed, "There is my girl," Jack walked in with Lucille behind him. Jenni and Carson were close behind that; Carson was flying out today and Jenni kept a close hold. "Your mom pulled in," Lucille added, I nodded with a thanks. She had stayed only two days after Emma was born because of work and Kyle was right behind them. I laughed and went walking over.

"There is my big sister!" Kyle greeted me and peered down at Emma. Emma's eyes were open and I knew she probably needed to eat soon.

"Wow, she is beautiful. Pictures don't do her justice." He said, "If you wash

your hands you can hold her." He smiled and nodded before he went off. My mom walked in and she dropped her bags and looked at Emma.

"There is my beautiful granddaughter."

Troy came in with Liam, Liam waved hi and I felt my energy draining. This was going to be a long day for Emma and myself.

I kissed her forehead and Kyle came over. I gave Emma to him and she cried out, her eyes flashing around before she settled herself into Kyle's arms. I walked over to Troy and I let my body lean into him. "I am going to go take a shower. She is going to need to eat so once you see that sign, bring her upstairs."

"I thought we just did a breastfeeding?" he asked, "She had formula last time." Troy nodded and he kissed my forehead. I went upstairs and turned on the shower. I rubbed my eyes and tried not to fall asleep standing there.

Troy was going to go and go out to Denver. He was going to look at houses and I was going to pack some of our stuff here. We were going to have both houses as it was decided, it was going to be tough but we were going to have to buy another crib. We were just going to have a bassinet for Emma and hopefully move Liam to a big boy bed after his second birthday.

He was becoming bigger and it seemed logical. I stripped off the clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water melted me and I just wanted to sleep. This whole thing was stressing me out and I was exhausted. This whole Christmas thing was becoming crazy. Taylor and Sharpay helped me finishing wrapping presents and suddenly, I couldn't believe it had only been two weeks of having Emma around.

My body had already dropped ten pounds of weight of the forty-five I gained. I was going to join Troy after two weeks of him being in Denver, I was going to stay in the apartment with him, we had almost decided to just find a big apartment, Troy was going to look at a couple of them and a couple of houses. I think I just wanted an apartment for now but we can figure it out once we get there.

A knock came at the door and Troy peeked in, "Hey, somebody is hungry." I nodded and I felt my body drain of energy once more. I washed the shampoo out of my hair and I switched off the water. I wrapped a tight towel around my body and walked out, Troy was sitting on the bed and entertaining Emma. Troy turned to look and he could see the exhaustion, I knew he could see the exhaustion.

"How about you both take a nap after she eats okay? You need to get some sleep and I am not taking no for an answer okay?"

I let out a long breath, "Okay." He came over and kissed my forehead. He put Emma on the bed and I changed into a pair of sweats and a nursing bra with a long sleeve shirt but put the shirt to the side as I fed her.

She ate twenty minutes on both sides and I then laid her down. I slipped on my shirt and crawled into bed, and then I fell asleep easily.

* * *

I haven't even seen Emma since I fed her last. She was being passed around from family member to family member. Christmas Eve was in the air and everybody was chatting easily. My uncle Mark came over, "Congrats on Emma, she is beautiful," I thanked him and gave him a big hug. "Your dad would be so proud."

I thanked him as I tried not to think of my dad on days like this. Christmas was his favorite and I tried to keep my emotions at bay. Christmas Eve was a buzz with people in our house; we were having a low-key dinner and watching everybody's favorite movie, Elf. Troy appeared from around the corner, Emma in his arms, "Hey, I finally got our daughter back."

A smile graced my lips as Troy and his trade was a big talk. His dad was going to go with him to Denver, they were driving there Wednesday morning and Troy had the apartment they were supplying until Troy could find his own.

I tried to think of how this was going to work. How were we going to do this right after our second child was born, it was like a loss. Troy kissed the top of my head and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I am going to go pick up pizza, I didn't know if you wanted to go instead because well, you could probably use some quiet moments."

"Yea, I think I will go. I am going to take Liam with me."

Troy nodded, I searched for Liam and I picked him up. "You are going to come with mommy." Troy handed me a pair of keys and kissed my forehead. My eyes washed over Emma, she was in a pair of jeggings with a long sleeve shirt on. A cute flower headband was in her hair with a pair of socks. It was adorable; I kissed her forehead and then went out.

"Bye," I said waving; I put Liam into the car and backed out of the driveway. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Christmas!"

"Yea! You get to open all of those boxes tomorrow!"

We were doing personal family stuff in the morning, everybody had a room at the houses they were all staying at and that's where they were doing family stuff, personal present opening because it takes forever when we just do our family stuff, after dinner.

I wished we wouldn't have done all of this. I wish we would have let somebody else host it and we could be let be, un stressed.

Letting my body melt, the hum of the car took over; Liam was almost exhausted from playing all day with Issy and Anna. They had fun but he needed a nap and he didn't get one. Everybody needed a nap and nobody was getting one, or maybe that was just Troy and I. I took a long nap yesterday and Troy slept in this morning. It was a crazy go around and Liam was half asleep in his car seat.

Pulling into the local pizza shop, I got Liam out and went inside to pay. After I paid, they took the twenty pizzas out to the car stacking them in the back. I put Liam back in who was asleep; he defiantly needed that nap hours ago. If he went to sleep now he would be up early…on Christmas morning. Oh God, I don't need to start that.

Trying to coo him awake, it just wasn't happening. I called Troy and the buzz of people at the house, "Your son is like dead asleep."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes,"

"Did he not get his nap?"

"Nope. He was too busy playing."

"How did we miss his nap time?"

"I don't know but if we don't get him awake he is going to be up at four."

Troy moaned, "Maybe he can sleep over at my moms tonight."

I laughed, "Yea, I'd like to see that."

"Let's give him thirty minutes and then we can wake him to eat and play."

Troy let out a breath and I let out a long one myself, "How are you doing? Honest answer. It's been a crazy ass two weeks."

"Fine,"

"Lies," I smiled and shook my head, "I'm really fine, I'm not fantastic and I'm not horrible either. I am fine."

"Shouldn't you be over the moon? A new baby,"

"A new baby who demands a lot of attention right now, my husband is being traded, and I have a whole lot of family at my house right now."

"Eh, I guess I can see your point."

"Exactly."

"I feel like I haven't told you lately, but I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is a crazy moment in our marriage, I will give it that one."

"Put this one down in the record book."

"I'm almost home. Meet me in the garage with however many people you can get to help."

"Yup. I will be down there in a minute."

Hanging up, I put my phone down into the cup holder; I then pulled into the garage. Troy was standing there with his dad and Mason behind him. I shut off the car and they all opened up the back. It was already dark outside and the time was ticking away.

I got Liam out from the back and he rolled his head over. I kissed his forehead, "Come on buddy," Troy took notice and glanced at him. Jack and Mason went upstairs with about seven pizzas each and Troy took the rest. "I think we are going to have an issue tomorrow morning."

"I think so."

Taking everything upstairs, I put Liam into the high chair and Troy gave him a slice of pizza but he almost let his head slam into it. "Uh no, he didn't get nap time." I shook my head, my lips pursed together. "No…he didn't."

I kissed the top of his head and picked him up. Troy had Emma and we both followed each other upstairs. Troy walked into Liam's nursery and I followed. "Liam, hey," I tried to get him to wake up but he whined. "You don't think anything is wrong do you? He keeps acting tired."

A sigh tumbled out of my throat, "I don't know Troy. With all of the activity this week, I am not sure what to think." Troy glanced at Liam and I stood him up on his feet. He cried and I let out a long breath. It's only six thirty. That's it.

He cried and turned around from me, I knew it was time to put him down but I didn't want to. He needed to eat something and needed to stay awake. Troy walked over and I looked at Emma and her peaceful face. She squirmed at Liam's cry but didn't move. I picked Liam up and I changed him into PJ's. Troy did the same with Emma in the room next door.

I picked up Liam and put him onto my hip. I laid him onto my shoulder, Troy and I met in the hallway, and "I laid Emma down I have her monitor," I nodded, "Okay. I am going to keep him."

He had wrapped his arms around my neck, his head lying on my shoulder. I rejoined everybody in the kitchen and Liam almost didn't stir. Jack came over, "Do you want a break?"

"Nah, I'm not all that hungry."

Troy was suddenly in front of me. "Brie, eat something." I gave him a glance, "Troy, I'm not that hungry." Troy put his hands on my hips and he sighed. "I guess there will be plenty of leftovers."

We had chosen what battles to fight recently. We were becoming better at what to fight about and we both knew the limits. Not to push it past the level we can stand. Everybody as moving towards the movie room, the couches were filling up and I sat down onto one of them, stretching my legs out and letting Liam lay on top of me. Troy brought in a plate of pizza, once he noticed Liam and I; he grabbed a blanket to drap over us.

I thanked him and he leaned over to kiss my lips. He sat down next to me and he scooted as close as he could to me. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, the rest of the family joined and Troy turned on the movie. Everybody hushed and the movie began to play. I rubbed Liam's back and I tried to keep my eyes open. I was tired and I wanted to enjoy the end of Christmas Eve with Liam, I just couldn't keep my eyes open much longer.

I let my eyes close, I let my hand covers Troy. He stroked it softly and he laughed at a few different parts.

Then I suddenly felt his hands on my shoulder. "Hey Brie," I stirred in my sleep and my eyes flirted open. It was quiet and I opened my eyes. I looked around to see several kids passed out on the floor and Liam was still on top of me. "Emma is awake, I think she needs to eat. I don't know which one." I pushed off the top and I held Liam close to me. "I'll be up in a minute okay?"

I gave a nod, trying not to fall back asleep. I needed to pump but I didn't want to. I needed her but I didn't want to. Troy could see it in me and he kissed my temple. "I'll feed her. You go to bed. Forget pumping, we have some frozen bottles." I thanked him; my eyes were half closed when I went upstairs. I put Liam into his crib, kissing his forehead before I backed out.

I turned on his baby monitor before rolling into bed. I felt my body melt into the blankets and I curled my arms around the pillow. Sleep greeted me and I couldn't have asked for it at a better moment.

* * *

Troy's POV

I prepared Emma's bottle and I ran my fingers through my hair. I leaned back against the counter when Mason came into the kitchen. "Hi," I announced, Mason gave me a small smile and he looked at the bottle. "She is beautiful by the way," I thanked him, "Thanks, she looks a lot like Gabi," I said with a small smile, "I just hope we can begin spreading these feedings out. We are both exhausted."

"What time do you leave?"

"Six am on Wednesday."

"What happened?" I breathed through my nose and exhaled slowly. "That coach is a fucking dick," I pronounced, Mason raised his eyebrow, "If you can get through your dad, I don't know what could be worse." I tapped my fingers against the counter, the bottle warmer went off and I glanced in the camera to see Emma moving her lips. "Stay here. I am going to grab her."

I fixed her bottle and made sure it wasn't too hot. I went upstairs; I retrieved Emma and peered at Gabi. She had crashed fast. I took Emma downstairs and Mason was playing on his phone. "What happened?" he asked, I put the bottle at the tip of her lips.

She began to suck on the bottle; I don't know why she couldn't do these two weeks ago in the hospital. She wouldn't even touch a bottle for a week, and then she slowly took to a pacifier before we tried a bottle. "He asked four of us to use steroids."

Mason's head snapped up and he looked into my eyes. "And you are going to tell me you weren't one of the four." I nodded, "I was a four."

His eyes narrowed, "Troy Anthony, you better tell me you didn't even think about it." I felt my body rush with heat and I looked down at Emma. "Troy!" Mason screamed, I cringed and I looked up at him. "It was once! I…"

"It was the day Emma was born wasn't it."

I nodded my head, "Yea, it was."

"That's why you are being traded."

"I am being traded because I don't anything to do with that again. I'm done. He asked for months and months, he kept asking and he pushed so I did. He asked so many guys and then," I laughed bitterly, "Then he was going to report us if we didn't do it again! God, he was such a bastard."

Mason's eyes popped, "He was going to report you after he asked you to take them?" I nodded my head, "Yea, if it wasn't for Gabi going into labor, I may have been suspended for something he made us do. Once I told Chad, he was pissed. He is done with them after this season. I'm done."

"Denver huh?" I nodded, "Yea, Denver."

"Did you make some agreement?"

I shrugged, "If he got me out, I would keep my mouth shut."

"That's why you aren't telling Gabi," I sighed and shifted, I pulled the bottle away from Emma and burped her softly. Her small head lay on my shoulder and I suddenly didn't want to leave. I suddenly had no desire to play basketball. "I want to tell her but she would be so mad at me for even doing that."

"Troy, she has a right to know."

"I'm protecting her from something. Maybe later, She is stressed and tired right now. I wish Emma would help but she isn't." I began to feed her again but she didn't want much more. I held her close to me and I sighed, "Mason, I'm not good at this separation shit and I'm moving to Colorado."

"Maybe it will be fine."

"Fine," I scoffed, "I have a two week old daughter and an almost two year old son. Fine my ass."

"It's going to be rough Troy,"

"I know, I know,"

"You aren't thinking about not playing anymore…are you?" his statement formed into a completely blank question, "I don't know. I was and then I talk to Gabi and its fine then I hold Liam or Emma and im like, I just to hold you forever. I don't want to leave."

"You won't be separated that long. It will all be fine and plus you get to miss the midnight cries." I rolled my eyes, "No matter how much I complain about those, I love them. I love taking care of her and Gabi, I love being there and I enjoy it."

"You win the father of the year card." I shrugged, "It's just how it goes. I enjoy being a dad to these two," my eyes went back to Emma, she let her eyes roam around, before they fell shut without an effort. Her nose looked a lot like Gabi's and her brown chocolate eyes were something I would never get over. Her curve a smile, she was going to look almost exactly like Gabi. Her full head of hair that stuck up all the time, I smiled and I couldn't help but think of all of the moments I might miss.

"For all the bad moments I miss, its just one more good moment I miss."

Mason thought on it for a second and he nodded, "I guess that's true." I sighed and pushed off the counter. "I truly wanted to go to the Knicks."

"They why didn't you?"

"I was looking after Gabi and them. It's closer to home and its more family friendly. I'll be okay, I like Denver, and they are going to be good. I'm just, it's going to take getting used to."

"Yea, who knew playing for your favorite team could be this bad?"

I shrugged, "It's the coach."

"Why don't you say something?" Mason demanded, "I could be turned in for doing them!"

"They have no proof! It's been two weeks! What does he have over you!"

I thought about it for several moments. "You could almost diminish this whole thing Troy if you told somebody."

"Meaning I would stay a Laker?"

"Probably not. You would probably need to leave but you can take down this coach."

I thought about it. "Do you really want to go to Denver?"

"Not really…" I started, "Do you have a say?"

"A big say." I repeated, "I'm choosing basically where I go."

"Have you signed anything?"

"No."

"Have you made a verbal commitment?"

"No."

"Who knows where you want to go?"

"The Lakers and my agent…" I was beginning to feel something coming on. "Put Emma back, we are going to fix this."

"Mason," I began, he shushed me, "Come on."

"I can't just leave everything,"

"Troy, this is a huge choice. Go put the baby down and tell Gabi you are leaving."

I sighed, "Fine but this better be good."

Going upstairs, I snuck into our room and slipped Emma into her bassinet next to Gabi. I smoothed Gabi's hair away from her face and pressed my lips against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon, call me if you need me, got it?"

She closed her eyes tight and released a small breathe, "Where are you going?"

"Mason wants to show me something. So I am not exactly sure."

"Okay," she breathed, she was out within minutes. I grabbed my jacket and met Mason at the bottom step. His car keys were placed in his hands. "Come on,"

* * *

Aaron looked at me with hesitation. "Are you positive this is what you want?" I looked it over again and I nodded, "Defiantly."

"Troy, you are changing everything."

"I need that man to believe I am going to Denver to get him a damn well good trade. He needs to think that I am doing everything as planned until Wednesday morning. I am taking that man down."

It was well after one in the morning; we were running off coffee and adrenaline trying to come up with the best game plan. "Troy, I have to tell the league office."

"You don't have to tell them shit about this press release."

Aaron ran his fingers through his hair. His wife had come down more than once to ask what was going on. He talked to her both times and promised to be up soon, that was over an hour ago. "Troy, this is risky. He could ruin you."

"On what proof?" this was the second time we had been over this, more than the second time. He was nervous. Very nervous. "Troy, you might not even get to play for the Knicks now…"

"That is a mood point. If I can stop this douche from doing anything more, then hell yea, I don't care about basketball. I'll go back to school and I'll figure something out. I'll move home, I don't give two shits about what happens to my career, I'm done with this asshole and he isn't going to screw over the Lakers like he has already."

Aaron sighed; he ran his fingers over his face. "Troy,"

"Aaron," I mocked back to him, "I know what could or couldn't happen. I am going to take a chance. I'm going to expose myself if I have too. As the captain of the Lakers, I am taking this man down and he isn't going to have a fucking clue about it."

I stood up hastily and I grabbed my jacket. "Come on Mason," I pulled at my keys and I looked at Aaron. "Aaron, I pay you to do this for me. This is what I want and I have thought about it."

"Denver was really looking at you."

"That ass hole wanted somebody from Denver because they had good guys they were going to give him and New York barely has anything they are going to give. This is my damn choice and this is rare. I'm going to New York, I am not going to let that damn coach go any longer."

"Have you thought about the others Troy?" I yanked open the door, "I'll call them tomorrow. I'll take care of it. You just do your part." I walked out and I put my hands on top of my head. I took in a deep breath; the air was crisp with cold. Something I wasn't used to and since it was Christmas morning. Mason was behind me, "You okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head stiffly, "I just need to get home. I do have a twenty two month old who knows about Christmas and I have a two week old who is very demanding."

Mason patted my back, "You did good Troy but you are going to have to tell Gabi. Soon."

"Yea. I will. I am," my fingers ran over my face and I took in a deep breath. We both got back into the car and he drove back. My phone vibrated and I had a text from Gabi. I told her I was almost home. When we pulled into the driveway. "Tell her before anything happens." I nodded and I closed my eyes, my body tired. I got out and he drove away. Suddenly we were going across the country. Opening the door, I looked at the glowing Christmas tree. Cookies lying out and a note from Gabi to lie out the gifts from Santa.

A mutter left my mouth and I grabbed the bag from earlier. I sighed and I set them out, taking bites from the cookies before climbing the stairs. Once I got up to my room, I felt like a truck hit me. Gabi was up, Emma on her shoulder, her eyes closed from exhausted. Once I entered the room though her eyes light open. "Where have you been?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "We need to talk about something." I said, my body worn. I collapsed onto the bed.

My eyes rolling into the back of my head, "What do we need to talk about?"

I pushed off the bed and I looked at Emma lying on her shoulder. "Can I see her?" I motioned and Gabi nodded, she transferred Emma over to me. "Remember when I said that I wasn't going to tell you about why I was being traded?" I heard her catch a breath. "Yea…"

"There is a reason for that," I looked over at her and she was almost wide-awake, "Our coach is a douche." Gabi raised her eyebrows and I continued, "He asked me and three other guys to do steroids. He has been asking for months."

Her breathing became a bit more rapid, "I finally did," Her eyes grew in alarm, "The day Emma was born," Troy let out a breath, "We all did. We made a pact to just do it to get him off our back. We were working harder and nobody knew, nobody knows. Then he turned around and told us he was going to turn us in to NBA and we were going to have to take samples. Then you called in a panic, I lucked out. We all did because of you." I released a big breath.

"Now he is just an ass to all of us and claims to report us. That's why I'm leaving. I told him I would keep my mouth shut about all of it if he just let me go. I didn't want to handle that asshole any longer. He wanted me to go to Denver, I had the choice to where but he chose Denver. Well, I just fucked up his entire thing." My jaw locked and I couldn't even turn to look at Gabi.

My eyes looked down at Emma, "I'm sorry Gabs,"

"What did you do?"

I sucked in a breath, "I'm going to New York and I'm exposing the bastard. He gave us the steroids and was going to report us." Gabi's hand slid over my arm and I relaxed under her touch. "New York?" she asked, I could hear the upset of her voice. My heart broke and I nodded, "I don't want Denver, I want New York. I know," I tried to form words but her body next to mine tensed.

I got up and put Emma into the bassinet before I fully looked at her. She bite down onto her lip and her bottom lip was trembling. I slid in the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms and I put my chin on top of her head. "I'm so sorry." She nodded against me, "I am just," she sounded overwhelmed. "I know, I just fucked everything up but I can't let this ass hole get away with this. This league and the Lakers are going to go down. That is why I told Chad to get the fuck out."

My body could feel her shake. I pressed my lips against her forehead and just held her. This was not the Christmas I was going for.

* * *

Gabi's POV

A small hand hit my arm and I bounced out of my trace. I opened my eyes groggy, "Santa?" Liam's frantic voice hit my ear and I moaned, "Good morning Liam," I looked over to see Troy still sleeping. "What are you doing out of your crib," I pulled him into my bed and I rolled over to lie next to him. He made gibberish and he climbed onto Troy's chest. I tried to think of last night was just a dream but I have come to the fact that it wasn't.

Liam patted onto Troy's chest, Troy moaned, as he was probably tired. "Santa?" Liam echoed, Troy groaned louder and Liam copied him. I couldn't help but laugh. "Liam, why aren't you still sleeping?" Troy asked without breaking open his eyes. Troy took his hand from mine and he wrapped his arms around Liam.

"Santa?" Liam piped again like a bird. Troy laughed and looked at me, "Did you get him out of bed?" I shook my head, "Uh no, it was a sneak attack." I said quietly, my eyes bounced to Emma who was still sleeping, thank God.

Troy opened his eyes to look at Liam and Liam giggled at Troy's facial expressions. My stomach sank and Troy looked at me, "Hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head as if I got emotional then we would have a bigger mess on hand than just my tears.

"Nothing, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I could feel Troy's eyes tracing me as I got up and walked away. Once I got into the bathroom, my hands locked onto the counter. I forced a smile onto my face and took in a deep breath. This day was going to be good for Liam and Emma. This day was going to be perfect for them because that's what they deserve.

I took in several deep breaths and then released them slowly. I grabbed one of Troy's sweatshirts lying on the floor and I slipped it over my head. I curled into it as I remembered one of our first Christmas's together. How we laid by a fire for a lot of the day, had dinner with both sets of parents before we went back to my house. He would lay with me in bed and cuddle with me.

Goosebumps traveled down my skin and the door opened to the bathroom. "You okay?" Troy's words were attentive and I turned towards him giving him a small nod. "Of course." I responded. Troy opened his arms and I walked into them. His hands rubbed up and down my back. "You shouldn't go to the game tonight. Please, don't go to the game tonight okay?"

I didn't object or protest; I just stood in his arms hoping that this feeling could last forever. Liam's cries came out and Troy kissed the top of my head. "Come on, this is going to be fun."

He dragged me by the hand, he grabbed Liam and I took Emma. We all went downstairs and Liam's eyes grew with excitements as many new toys lay out in front of him. He was giddy and excited.

Troy let him down and he went running over to them, his eyes scanning each and every one of them. I sat down onto the couch with Emma and I curled her closer to me. To protect her from anything.

Troy went into the kitchen. It was just after seven in the morning. My eyes were tired and my head pounded, Troy brought me back a coffee. "You breastfeed just recently and the next is a bottle." He went on, "The caffeine will run through your system. Just drink it." I wrapped one of my hands around it; Troy took Emma from my lap and put her into a cradle type thing in front of us.

I slid onto the floor and let my body slip between Troy's legs as he sat on the couch. Liam was still playing with the ones he could get too when Troy stood once more. I took a drink of the coffee and fell back in love with Troy fast. Liam came to show me several different toys and I gave a nod. A smile across my face as he was so happy and innocent, his smile big and happy.

I grabbed my camera and took several pictures of him.

Once Troy passed out presents, we decided not to do much for each other this year. Troy slipped behind me again and I had Liam sit in front of me. "Do you want to open it?" I asked, he looked at it and then at Emma's small amount of gifts since well, she was two weeks old.

He tore at the paper seconds later and he just kept going. Every time he would rip a package, he laughed and giggled. Troy couldn't help but laugh at Liam too as it had to be the cutest thing ever. Troy rubbed his fingers over my shoulder; I just wanted to kiss him right now. An urge spread through my body but I fought it off, Liam was almost done unwrapping his mountain of toys. He had some clothes but tossed them aside.

Once he was almost done, I grabbed the last one and directed him to sit in my lap. "This one is special." I said into his ear, "If you ever get scared or upset. Or if you just want to talk to somebody." We opened it together and it was a little stuffed bear, soft and white, it had a basketball attached to it and Liam was all over that. "You can talk to this or hug it. You can always come find mommy though," he kissed my cheek and then tried to climb over my to hug him.

Troy lifted him up and laughed, we both still had a few presents but my needs were becoming stronger. Troy laughed and I heard a mummer of them talking. My eyes scanned over Emma to make sure she was going to be fine, she had stirred a little but slept most of the time.

Troy put Liam back onto the floor and I then looked at him, "Come here," I mentioned, I walked out and I kept my eyes lingering on Liam. He began to play with his toys and Troy got up to follow me. He looked at Emma, a small smile pressing over his lips. I licked mine and Troy's eyes were glowing. Just the same way Liam's were. "Wasn't that incredible. His body language." I nodded, "He was happy and I loved it. I love seeing him happy." I pulled Troy into the hallway and I pushed him up against the wall. He raised his eyebrow.

"Time for one of my gifts to you," I pleaded and I pressed my lips against his. He was caught off guard but recovered quickly. He slipped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. His lips parting as we fought our way into each other mouths.

I could feel a smirk rising over his lips. My desperation was growing, I pulled Troy closer to me and he flipped me around for him to be letting his hands rest against the wall. I jumped up and let my legs fold around his waist. Our lips were both urgent and wanted. They seemed to move faster and more wanted. Troy disconnected our lips and he pressed his lips around my jaw.

I moaned softly and Troy let kisses drop down to my collarbone. I redirected him to my lips and he bit them softly. Our kiss grew and when we were both breathless, he connected our foreheads together. "That was…"

"Amazing," I whispered softly, "Needed. Wanted. Passionate." I whispered to him, Troy supported me and he kissed me softly. Liam made a noise, "Duty calls." I whispered softly. I began to drop down but Troy held me tighter. "Just one more minute," he whispered, I rested against him once more and I let my head fall into the crook of his neck. We didn't move for several moments. "Mama?" I sucked in a breath and Troy let his fingers play patterns against my back. "Mama?"

I dropped off of Troy and he tugged on me slowly. I gave him a smile and he gave a soft sigh. We both exited and Liam was looking at Emma. Troy and I both took a look and she was moving around, her face scrunched up. She made soft cries and I picked her up. Liam came over and he looked at her presents. "Do you want to open them for her?" There was only four, just a few small things.

Liam gave a nod, he grabbed them and I had him sit next to us. He opened them and showed them to her as she was waking up. I unwrapped her from the blanket and I supported her neck, sitting her up onto my lap.

Her head rolled forward but I straightened her up. She cried and let her lean back against me. She cried because she wasn't happy. I sighed and Troy reached for her. I gave her up and I kissed her temple.

Liam crawled into my lap and I cuddled him. We were the only ones not at the house and that was okay by me. I wanted to spend time with my kids. "Troy, you need to open this one."

Troy raised his eyebrow and he shifted his arm to tear some of the paper away. A smile crossed his lips, "It's for their room but I thought you would enjoy it most."

One was a picture of Troy and Emma right after she was born. She was buddle up in a blanket and he was cradling her. His forehead close to hers and his hospital bracelets on his arms. Her pink hat giving off a sign, I took a long look at it as the words spelled across it in big bold letters. _'Someday my prince will come but my daddy will always be my king.'_

Troy smiled and his thumb traced over it. He then picked up the one of him and Liam from not long ago. They were on the basketball court, Liam was holding Troy's hand and he guided him across the court. Troy was looking down at him and Liam was looking at him. It was one of the last pictures I had of them together before Emma was born. _'A sons first hero.' _

Troy nodded, "I love them. Thanks," I nodded, I snuggled Liam and Troy then sighed. "I am going to make breakfast."

"For who?"

"For all of you. Do you want her?"

I nodded and I took her back into my arms. I laid a blanket out and laid her onto her back. Liam kissed her forehead and I couldn't more in awh because of how he acts. I stretched my fingers outs and I tried to think clear. Taking in a breath, I got some of Liam's new toys out to entertain him while I talked to Troy.

Going into the kitchen, I bounced around with Emma in my arms, my eyes trained on Troy. He was placing cinnamon rolls into a pan, he sighed, "What can I answer?"

I struggled to come up with words but I let out a long breath, "Troy, why?"

"I was hoping he would shut up. He was driving me fucking nuts and I finally told him enough. So we all made a pact to do it. We did and then he threated to report us, then you called saying you were in labor. Well, he really wants to take me down. Not them. He was just using them for help. I have to call them and tell them what I am doing."

"What are you doing?" I asked, he sighed and put the rolls into the oven before leaning back against the counter. "I'm exposing him. I made a press release as to why I am leaving. Telling about the things he did to us and the reason he needs to be fired, It's not fair I am up and moving my entire family for that piece of shit."

"Why won't you stay?" Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't stay. It's going to be messy and I need to remove myself." Fear crept into my throat; I wouldn't be able to leave for days. This house was going to be on lock down. "That's why you are going to come with me to New York. We can come back and do whatever, I'm not leaving you here alone."

He was a very liked coach in the NBA and the fans all liked him. I felt my throat tighten, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

I took in a deep breath, my eyes traveled to Emma, so innocent. Troy's fingers slid over my shoulders and he pulled Emma and I close. "It's going to be okay."

I could only nod, "Okay." I could only believe him too.

* * *

Troy laced his fingers through mine. Our families were all eating together and we had just finished presents. Troy had to leave since he had to be at the gym but he guided me out of the kitchen. He buried his face into my neck and I held onto him. "Play hard," I whispered into his ear. "I will. I'm going to show that scum bag everything he deserves."

My lips pursed together in silence, "Don't play to show him something. Play because you can. It's a gift Troy and right now, you are wrapped up in the politics of the sport. Go out there and play. Do what you love and forget about everything else."

Troy blinked; he then cupped my face with his hands. "God, I love you." He whispered, he kissed me and I melted into him. "We leave early tomorrow. Really early. The announcement is going to come down after midnight."

"And you want to leave before the storm hits. I understand."

"How do you think Emma is going to do?"

I shrugged, "I guess we will find out. This wasn't a very good Christmas for them." I said quietly, my fingers tracing his forearm. "Liam had a blast and Emma is two weeks old Brie, they won't remember this all that much and when we make mistakes, that is what we have to remember. We have to remember they are young and only see how we are. They only see the gifts and the family. They will be fine."

I let out a breath, "I wish I could have enjoyed it more."

"I know I wish I could have too. Next year, next year is going to be a lot better. We are going to celebrate Christmas as us four. That's it. We can see my whole family later; I want to make traditions with you. You are under so much stress and I hate seeing you this way."

"It's more because of the infant we have."

"I know we should get to enjoy their smiles and not have to worry about family."

I squeezed Troy's hand and he kissed me softly. "I love you," he said again, "I love you too."

He kissed my forehead before he disappeared, "Remember, forget it all and just play."

He smiled, his teeth showing. "I will."

My feet lead me outside and I leaned against the railing. I took in a long breath of fresh air. I heard movement behind me and I turned to see Jack following me. "How are you holding up?" He put one arm around me and I took in a breath. "I feel like the walls are closing in fast."

Jack rubbed my back softly, "It's going to work itself out. I promise." I took in a long breath and I looked at the empty backyard. "Has Troy told you?" I asked quietly, "About Denver? Yea…" He was confused and my fingers gripped the railing. "Yea, Denver." I whispered, "I forgot." I played it off and I then turned around. "I need to go do some stuff. Do you mind keeping an eye Liam."

"I came out here to tell you he wants to see you. Have you really seen him today? He looks kind of…upset." I felt my lungs collapse from underneath my chest, my head spun and I almost busted into tears on the spot. "It's my fault, I haven't been giving him enough attention and I don't know what to do, I'm so," Jack pulled me into his arms and he calmed me down. "You are making a huge adjustment right now. Adding a baby, Christmas and on top of all of that, you are moving? It's going to be stressful and you probably aren't going to be able to give him as much attention right now but it will balance out. I promise."

I gained control and I nodded, "I know, I am just so,"

"You are stressed Gabi, you are so stressed. It's not fair that you have to be doing this all at once. It's not fair that you to put up with all of us right now. You need more sleep and you don't have much to go on. Do you care if I take Liam to the game tonight?"

My mind raced and I didn't know if Troy was going to want him there or not. "Let me ask Troy." I told him, I backed out and I called him, "Hey, what's up?"

My mind flashed back to when he would answer his phone asking if I missed him already, when he really had forgotten something. "Do you care if Liam goes to the game with your dad and family tonight?"

Troy was quiet and I could feel the hesitance in his voice. "Yes, only if they get in and out. I don't want him there after the game."

I turned my back to Jack, "Have you told anybody besides,"

"No," he said quickly, "I can't."

My eyes turned back to Jack, I gave a nod to him. "Yea, Liam can go." Jack went back inside when I turned around. "You can't even tell your dad Troy? He thinks we are going to Denver and everything is okay."

Troy struggled to find a right answer. "Gabs, you are going to have to trust me. I can work with them later. For now," he took in a breath, "Let's just pretend we are still going to Denver. Nobody can know Gabi. This has to stay silent, if this damn coach finds out what the hell is happening then its over."

I sucked in a breath, "Okay." I whispered calmly, "I don't want them in the locker room. I am going to clean out my locket and get the hell out."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for all of this Gabi."

"No, it's okay. You are doing the right thing."

"Thank you, I am going to make this up to you. In fact, go and grab the present in my drawer. I was going to give it to you earlier but you were sleeping so I let it go."

My big gift to Troy had been a new leather jacket. He loved his leather jackets, I got him a few other little things but that was his most expensive. Troy had gotten me two pairs of shoes and a dress from one of my favorite places.

I went back inside, people were getting jackets and coats on, and they were all going to go to Troy's game. Liam came running up to me, "I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." I echoed, I hung up the phone and I scooped Liam up into my arms. I held him in my arms and kissed on his temple. "Hi baby,"

"Mama!" he pulled back and showed me his basketball. Tears caught in my eyes and I nodded, "Are you going to go with Grandpa?" he nodded, "You be good okay?" I kissed his forehead and I took his hand, I lead him to grab a jacket and I helped him put it on.

"Did you have an okay Christmas."

"Good," he repeated towards me, I felt a smile slip onto my cheeks. "I'm glad." I looked around and I wanted to tell him that he was going on a trip tomorrow. I hugged him again and just held on for a few moments. "Be good," Jack came around and I lifted him up. "Troy wants him to come straight home. So do you think you could leave near the end of the fourth quarter?"

Jack raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Does he want us to go into the locker room."

"No," I tucked my hair behind my ear, "We are all going tomorrow now so he needs to come home."

Jack nodded, "Okay."

I kissed his temple before passing him to Jack. "Be good."

"Good," he nodded, I took a breath and they all began to shuffle out. The only people not going were Meg and Lucille. Once they all were out and into cars, I let out a long breath. I dropped down onto the couch and Lucille laughed looking at me. "Do you need some sleep?"

I buried my head into my hands. "I am going to tell you something and you promise you can not tell anybody, not Jack, not Logan, nobody until after it comes out." I lifted my head to look at them. "Troy is going to New York and exposing the coach for making four of them take steroids. It's going to be ugly and we are all going to New York at four am."

Meg and Lucille perked up. "Troy did steroids?"

"He told me once. I guess the coach kind of forced them and then was going to report them because they did. I guess he isn't good or something but I have to take my two week old onto a plane and," I tried to regain composer. Lucille rubbed my arm, "It will be okay."

"I know it will be okay. I took Liam on a plane but I am just. I have to pack for three of us and I do need some sleep."

"We can help." Lucille mentioned, "Who does know?" Meg asked, "Mason, Troy, Aaron, and myself."

Emma cried and I closed my eyes. "I am going to finishing cleaning up." Lucille began to direct, "Meg can go and find plenty of clothes for Liam." I began to thank both of them; I got up and went to get Emma.

When I went into the room, I picked up Emma and knew her diaper needed to be changed. My eyes glanced at the drawer and I opened it open. My lips parted to see the neat package. I picked it up and rolled it in my hands. My breath hitched in my throat when I shook it. I tore the paper off and I let the box sit in my hands. Laying Emma down in front of me, I kept my eyes on her and then I peeled open the box.

A bracelet, it was gold with Troy's and my name in the infinity sign, then Liam and Emma's name was thrown on the with a beautiful cursive sign. I was in awh and I clasped it to my wrist. Troy always knew how to blow my mind.

Going into Emma's room, I changed her diaper and exposing her to the cold made her lips tremble. I still couldn't believe how small and wrinkly she was. I moved her around and finished taping her diaper down. I kissed on her and she hated not having a blanket wrapped around her but I hated when I couldn't see her. I pushed on a pair of socks and a little hat.

She gave off her infant cry and I found her pacifier, I stuck it into her mouth since she just ate thirty minutes ago. Right before Troy left.

I went downstairs with her and Lucille was finishing up. "I'll be up to help in a little bit. I can do Emma if you want me to." She suggested, "Thank you, I guess I can work on me."

"Go ahead. We will check everything by you."

I carried Emma upstairs and I checked on Meg. I thanked her once more and she nodded, "Anything I can do. I remember those stressful days and im just trying to think of what would have happened if Logan would have done this to me."

"You would still love him." I answered, "Even if it's two weeks after you gave birth and a crazy amount of stress. You would still love him and you would be doing the same exact thing."

"Probably." She gave me a smile, I then went into my room, I drug out three suitcases and I began to pull my favorite clothes out, sweats, hoodies, shirts, dresses, jackets, everything. I put it into the suitcase; Lucille and Meg came in with their clothes. We packed up suitcases and we even tackled Troy side. I only stopped once to feed Emma.

I ran my fingers through my hair; we packed bags for the plane and everything. I flipped on the TV in my room; I turned on to the Lakers game. "Troy Bolton is having an excellent night out there on the court." I couldn't help but smile, he was taking my advice.

"I'm still trying to figure out why the Lakers are getting rid of him. It just doesn't add up."

My gut twisted, but it did.

* * *

**Well…there you go! It might not make too much sense now but it will later. Promise! Also, I will not be posting next week, I will be on a beach so I will not be updating! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. New York Crazy

Chapter 26 – New York Crazy

"Brie, hey, we gotta go." I opened my eyes hazily and Troy was hovering over top of me. I don't even remember him coming home. Troy helped me up and I stood on my two feet. I tittered and Troy held onto my waist. "Are you ready?"

"We got the bags into the car last night."

"I know,"

Emma was already tucked away in her car seat. "I was going to grab Liam on the way down. Can you take Emma or are you a bit too unstable?" I shook my head, "I got it. Can you grab my North face?" Troy nodded, he reached over and he handed it to me. He helped me put it on and he gave me my purse and the diaper bag before giving me Emma. I looked around before I walked downstairs and to the car.

I was half asleep on my way down, it was three in the morning and we were boarding a private flight at four. I buckled her car seat in and I shut the door tightly. Troy walked down with Liam and buckled him in. When he climbed into the car, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel like we are running away because we murdered somebody."

Troy laughed and he took my hand, "After this, I hope its going to go back to normal."

"Me too."

Troy drove the quiet streets and we pulled up to LAX. He got all of the bags out and talked with a few people, he nodded and got back in. He gave me a badge and he held two others in his hands. One was clipped to his shirt.

I put mine on and slipped the other two away from his hand. Emma's newborn picture and a recent one of Liam, "You have been really plotting."

"This was all done in twenty four hours. The deal is going down while we are in the air. I have a hotel lined up for us for a week. It's a nice hotel, close to Madison Square Gardens where we will be spending a lot more time."

"Good,"

He parked the car and he took the keys. He took the one key; the spare and he slid it underneath the mat. "I am going to have Mason come pick it up tomorrow so it isn't sitting here."

"Okay." We both got out; somebody met us to take the luggage. They put the bands on and I grabbed all of our carry on. Aaron came out of nowhere and he breathed in. "Gabi, hi," I smiled softly and I grabbed her car seat. I grabbed both bags, Troy pulled my hood up, and his eyes were scanning the property. He then covered up Emma's sleeping face and he tucked Liam's head into his shoulder.

I walked with my head down and we were in the building pretty quick. We still had to go through security. They just let Emma through after giving a little look through. I didn't have to take her out of her car seat or anything. Liam woke up in the process and he cried. His head looked up and I looked behind him. "Liam, hey buddy, im right here." He cried and reached out for me.

Troy glanced back, "Hang on buddy, you can have her in a minute," Troy slipped his shoes back on and we were lead out of a door and onto the tarmac, the plane door was open, we both got onto it, the engine was started already and Emma then began to cry. She was probably ready to eat. Oh man, this was going to be a fun flight. Liam was crying for me and when we got on, I made sure I had everything to get me to New York.

Troy looked at me, "Are you good?" I nodded, "yea,"

"Alright," Troy nodded and he looked between our two crying children. He gave me a big smile and we both started laughing. Our lives had turned for some odd angle. "Oh God," I muttered, "This is so strange. I think the last thing we were running from was your dad in the high school gym when we were laying on the floor making out."

"That was good."

Liam came crawling over into my lap and I soothed him. I gave Emma a pacifier. She quieted until we were fully in the air. Troy relaxed back and I took Liam over and settled him onto Troy's chest. Troy looked up at me and smiled, his arm wrapped around Liam and I laid a blanket around them.

I sat down and picked up Emma. Aaron sat across and was typing on his phone. "I'm going to breastfeed her, I hope you don't mind now." Aaron looked up, "Go ahead. I'm doing damage control here for a bit."

"Did you already release it?"

"Not yet."

I fed Emma for about the first whole part of our flight. I glanced at Liam and Troy who were both sleeping together. I smiled, "Three…two…one." Aaron muttered. He pressed something on his phone and then threw his head back. "Let's hope this doesn't end his career."

"What do you mean?"

"This could end him. New York might not want him for ruining this coaches career and the fact that," Aaron shook his head, "It's going to be a mess for a few days but he will probably be fine."

"I don't know why he didn't tell me. He looks so exhausted."

"He probably is. He is doing everything to make your life easier and to do the right thing. He better be exhausted because I sure as hell am." Aaron loosened his tie; I suddenly appreciated Troy a little bit more. He was doing so much work.

Emma lay in my lap, moving around and almost blowing bubbles. My eyes were amazed just looking at her, her beautiful face. I tried to think about everything that had happened in the past two week and I could only come up with a few things. Her birth, low sleep, Christmas, and fights with Troy. That was it. Not the special moments with Emma or Liam.

I needed to sleep; I needed to become a better mom. My eyes embraced Emma and her beauty. How much she did look like me. I sighed and placed her into her car seat. Aaron's phone began to blow up. I looked at him, "This is getting ugly quick." He muttered, "Let him sleep," I said quickly, "Just please let him sleep."

"I will there is nothing we can do. They are going to be a crowd at the New York airport."

My phone buzzed, Jack was calling me. I looked at Aaron, "His dad is calling."

"Answer if before he hears more of the rumors than what actually happened."

I answered it, rocking Emma with my foot. "Hello?"

"NEW YORK?"

I cringed, "Jack, listen, its way more complicated than it should be."

"Are you already there?"

"No, we are flying high in the sky."

"Can I talk to my son?"

"No, he is sleeping."

"Wake his ass up! He told his fucking uncle and not me?"

"Jack, Mason is the one who conducted this whole thing!"

"Gabi, did he really take steroids?"

"Once."

"Is he fucking stupid?"

"Jack, he was tired of this coach riding his ass about it. Then for it to be turned around on him."

"Gabi, I need to talk to him."

"Jack, he will call you later okay? I think we just need some down time."

"Gabi, you are taking my grand kids across country,"

"Jack, we will call you later." I hung up the phone. I ran my fingers through my hair. "He will straighten it out." Aaron muttered, "Don't worry. That's the last thing he wants you to do."

My eyes traveled over Troy, his sleeping body, protecting Liam against his chest. "I know."

* * *

"Dad, listen to me, I did what I did to protect you. Don't go outside, okay? There are probably people camped outside the house. Just, I will call you when everything settles down tonight. I have to do a press interview later, I promise dad, I am doing everything to make it right."

"Troy, the NBA wants to talk to you."

We were still sitting on the plane, still having thirty minutes left in our flight to New York. I curled up with Liam Emma was lying with us. Troy had a twenty-minute conversation with his dad and a few others to make everything right with them before rumors fled. People had called Aaron asking for comments and what not. It had been crazy.

Troy turned and looked at us, his eyes were tired and worn but he managed a smile. "You guys are adorable."

He stopped for his moment and he came over. He bent over and he kissed my forehead. Liam giggled and Troy smiled, "I love you guys so much. I'm sorry about all of this, I am so stupid." Both of my arms were trapped by the kids, I lifted my head and Troy turned his. "I support you Troy, through thick and thin. I just wish we didn't have a two week old." He smiled weakly, "I know bad timing."

He kissed me softly, "Yucky!" I smiled and laughed, "Tomorrow, family day, I don't care what Aaron says. It's a family day."

Aaron began to protest, "Come on Aaron, we spent Christmas not paying enough attention to our kids and that is what matters in life. Can we just have nothing tomorrow? I will do whatever the hell you want today and the days after tomorrow but tomorrow, I want to spend the time with my family."

Aaron sighed, "Fine, you don't start playing, if you get to play, until a week from now. So fine," Troy smiled, "Thank you Aaron,"

The captain of the plane, told us to buckle our seat belts. I had Troy Liam as I was going to feed Emma again on the way down to hopefully soothe her ears. I adjusted and she began to feed. I closed my eyes and listened to the plane.

Sitting up a little taller, I kissed the top of Emma's head. Troy was watching both of us with his intently eyes. I smiled at him and he winked, it had been a crazy week. When you have a baby you expect the first two weeks to be crazy, I feel like these past two weeks flew by and now I am on a plane to somewhere else when two weeks ago I had no clue it was going to happen.

Our lives changed for the better or for the worse and there are things you can't change about them. The Laker saga was over and if it didn't go down well, Troy's basketball career was over and I sort of hoped it wasn't. Even if the past week was crazy, I was glad and happy to watch him play.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How one door closes and another opens. We need to stop worrying about there and think about now. This is a whole new opportunity now. We have to smile through it and make the most of it. The past two weeks, I am not going to remember Emma crying all night, I am not going to remember my small breakdowns. I am going to remember her birth, you being there and this move. I wish I was remembering Emma more but taking all of us to New York? It's just going to have a fun point to it. We are going to remember all of the things we need and right now, I think we just need to be happy about everything that is happening. Liam is going to love Central park and Emma is going to love the bright lights on the city streets, all of the noises. I am going to love the big city of it all; you are going to be happy seeing all of us happy. It's going to be okay."

Troy smiled and looked at Aaron, "Do you see why I married her? I mean look at her! She is so beautiful and God, some people would have been divorced." Aaron smiled, "She is good Troy, keep her."

"We have to take things a step at a time." Troy smiled and he shook his head, I smiled and winked. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl,"

Our plane landed and I burped Emma before putting her into the car seat. I then buckled her up, Troy was standing next to me and he handed me her blanket. I zipped up the top cover and I made sure Liam was bundled up. It was cold in New York City in December that was going to take getting used to. I kissed his forehead and Troy handed me my jacket, "Put it on,"

I thanked him and slipped my jacket on, he put up my hood and then he gave me a pair of sunglasses. Troy put a hat on Liam and he looked at him, "Keep your head in my shoulder okay? People are going to be taking pictures and talking really loud, so just keep your head down okay?" Liam nodded and he picked Liam up. I picked up Emma's car seat and our bags. Our car was waiting just through the airport.

They had already taken our bags there. Troy took a step off the plane and it was quiet. Once we hit the inside, people began to snap away with pictures and saying things. Liam cried and I took a step closer to Troy and I put my hand on Liam's shoulder, His blue eyes peered into mine and I gave him a small smile.

Getting into the car was fun since we had to get Emma's car seat in. I slide her car seat into the spot and Troy locked it in place. Liam was buckled in and Troy pulled the door shut. Liam cried and reached for me.

I took him into my arms, "Can we take them to the hotel?"

"Yes sir,"

The road was quiet; Troy watched Emma and he glanced at me. He leaned over and kissed my temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We pulled into the Hilton hotel on 53rd street. Troy hopped out and grabbed Emma's car seat. I kept Liam in my arms and we walked into the hotel. Troy went up to the front and he told them the reservations. The lady nodded with a smile and handed a key over. Troy must have already paid. He looked around before taking us to the correct elevator since there were three separate ones all going to a different set of floors.

We got off and we were all the way down the hallway, the very last room on the right. Troy slipped in the card and we were greeted with two beds and a delightful view of the city. I smiled and I went in and laid Liam onto the bed. I kissed his forehead and I sat down. Troy looked at Aaron who followed us in. "Change into this and lets go." He handed Troy a bag and I let out a small sigh.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Late." Aaron muttered, "We have to do a lot of press, sign with the Knicks if they will let us and some other stuff. I'll have somebody order pizza for you guys."

"Okay." Emma began to cry and Troy came out with his tie around his neck but not tied. Emma's cries turned to screams. I picked her up and I gave her to Troy. He looked at me to protest but he did his quick roll to daddy. I tied his tie for him and he quieted Emma. I kissed his cheek, "We love you." He looked at Emma and he smiled, "I love you too." He kissed me softly and he gave Emma back to me.

Liam wrapped around Troy's leg. He bent over and picked him up, "I'll be back late tonight okay bud?" Liam nodded and he kissed Troy's cheek. "Bye daddy," Troy smiled and he set him down, Troy turned to grab his phone and turned away. Him and Aaron began to talk. I called room service to grab some lunch. Emma rolled her head towards me and I smiled. "Mama, can I hold Emma?"

"One second," I found the diaper bag and I laid a blanket down. I changed Emma into a pair of sweats with a long sleeve shirt. She cried when I lifted it over her head and Liam looked around for something and handed her a pacifier. "Thank you Liam," he grinned and nodded, I soothed her crying before I settled Liam in the middle of the bed. I put a few pillows around him and he reached out. I settled Emma into his arms as the door was knocked on.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Liam was in aw just looking at her. I almost stopped to take a picture; I grabbed my phone and did. I then walked to the door and grabbed the food I had ordered. I thanked them and paid a tip. I set the food down and posted a picture on Twitter.

_My babies. 3 _

I put the photo out there and I smiled, "Liam do you want some chicken strips?"

He nodded, "I need to feed Emma too,"

"Can I feed her?"

"Maybe later."

I took Emma from him and she looked over at Liam. "Emma! Fry?"

"No fries for Emma. She doesn't have any teeth yet!" Liam licked over his teeth and then he looked at Emma, "Really?" I nodded with a laugh; "You didn't have teeth at one point either."

"I didn't?"

"No."

Liam nodded before he dug in. I settled with Emma in my lap and I let her latch onto my breast. I covered her with a blanket and I ate some of the salad I ordered. I flipped the TV over to ESPN and breaking news in the corner was that Troy Bolton had gone to the Knicks and exposed Coach about steroid use.

It then flipped to Troy and Aaron sitting at a table.

"Questions will now be taken…"

"Troy did you do steroids at one point?"

"Yes, only once though."

"Did Sean Gibson force you to?"

Troy hesitated and nodded, "He did. He rode on four of us since the beginning of training. He wanted us to take them so bad and we finally all four made a pack to do it once and to get it over with. Just to get him off our backs, that day, after he supplied them, he turned around and was getting ready to call the league office to report us." Troy's eyes looked torn, like if he should include the next part. "We got out of it because my wife went into labor and kind of saved us. He was furious and once I came back, he kept asking me to do it again even though I knew he was trying to get rid of me so I gave him the out, trade me."

"Who were the other guys?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why New York?"

"It's was number two after my Lakers, I love the city and my wife does too."

"Troy, it was reported you got to pick and your first was Denver, can you explain that?"

"Denver was somewhere Sean wanted a player from. I was trying to keep him quiet but it wasn't working. So I dealt it to him. I said I would go but I didn't want anything to happen until after Christmas. I mean I have two young kids and a wife. We were trying to enjoy the holidays with our son and our newborn daughter but it was chaos because of this man. So my uncle knocked sense into me, we went to my agent Aarons house and I told him what I wanted. I don't want this man to get away with this, forcing players to do this, so I wanted out anyway."

"What happens if you don't play basketball again?"

"Then I focus on my family."

Troy didn't even have to blink for that question. "How is your family handling all of this?"

"The best they can. It's been a rough two weeks on my wife but I haven't made it an easier with all of this."

"If you could change something what would you change?"

"The fact that I did it. I was stupid and it was stupid."

"Word is that Coach Sean Gibson is denying everything."

Troy shrugged, "Probably. Would you just say yes? I have proof and many witnesses. I'm not worried at all."

"So the fear of never playing again is there?"

"I hope the Knicks would take me, I might be a little upset but my life won't be ruined. I have to beautiful children and a loving wife who are supporting me 100% and my whole family base. I will not be alone through this journey and I hope the Knicks see that I will be a good addition to the team."

"Are you meeting with them today?" Troy nodded, "Yes,"

"Are you planning on living in New York full time?"

"We are going to keep the house in California. We will see how it goes."

"One last question,"

"Troy, Coach Sean Gibson is a great coach. You are trying to take that reputation away from him and ruin his career; did he really do what you said he did to you? Try to ruin your career because you were an idiot and took steroids to boost your game?"

Something snapped in Troy, his facial expression changed and Aaron put his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy nodded, "I have played serious basketball since I was nine and started bouncing one around before I could barely walk. I love this game and I frown upon any use of banned substances. I am not a cheater and I love this game for what it is. I work so much harder than most of those guys and I am labeled as a drug user and I am not. I did it to get his ass off my back because he kept guilt tripping me. He hated me and he was trying to get rid of me. I am better than him, that's why he doesn't like me. I corrected him and told him when he was doing things wrong. I proved myself in front of my peers and he hated that I knew the game of basketball so well. He doubted me sometimes and the only reason I was still on that court because of my teammates. They supported me and always had my back. They voted the captain on my jersey and I put in twice the work because of it. He is trying to ruin by doing that and I beat him to the punch of this game. I wasn't going down without a fight and if you asked anybody in the Lakers locker room, then you would know I am telling the truth to you right now. He was jealous that I was better than him. We had countless one on one games in the gym, him and me and I had a standing record of 10-2. Beating me drove him and he has sunk to this level. So to answer your question I did not take steroids to boost my game. I took them to make him go away so I could enjoy the game I love, not enhance it. He is a bad man and he needs to get out before he ruins the sport."

The room was silent after Troy's long speech, Aaron and Troy stood up and walked out. I was in shock from the words and I looked at Liam who was staring at the TV too. I flipped the channel and he turned towards me. I attended to Emma and I felt my head spin.

"Mommy?"

"Yea?"

"Go home?"

I turned towards him, "This is going to be our new home buddy."

Troy frowned and then he got up to come sit by me. "Forever?"

"I don't know buddy, I don't know,"

I hugged him towards my side and I looked at Emma. It will all be over soon enough.

* * *

A sharp knock on the door woke me up with a gasp. I sat up and looked at Emma in her pack n play and Liam was sleeping next to me. It had grown dark outside and the lights of the city had turned on.

I walked to the door and peered through to see pizza man waiting. Thank God, I was hungry. I opened it, "Gabi Bolton?" the man asked, I nodded, and "I just need you to sign for it." I thanked him and signed the paper. I took the pizza and bread sticks from the man. I then gently woke Liam. "Liam," he turned and rolled over, his eyes opening up. "Do you want to watch a movie and eat pizza?"

Liam rubbed his eyes, "Is daddy back yet?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon."

I made him a small plate and turned on the Lion King, his new favorite. He watched for a while and I tended to Emma as I ate. I changed her diaper and fed her once more while I ate pizza. It was almost eight o clock, we had been here all day.

"Liam, do you want to go on a walk?" I asked he looked back towards me, "To where?"

"To find some ice cream." Liam jumped up excited, "Yes please!"

I cleaned up a little and found Emma's stroller before buckling her in to her car seat. I found a cute hat and put it on her head with a pair of socks before covering her up with three blankets. I slipped on a clean pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, followed by my Uggs. I put Liam's jacket on and his tennis shoes, "You can walk until we get out of the hotel okay?" he nodded and I made sure I had money. I slipped on my North face and we both headed out.

He ran down the hallway and pushed the button on the elevator multiply times. "That's good baby." I told him, he turned towards me in excitement. We got onto the elevator and it went down pretty fast, Emma awoke and she cried, I uncovered her face and I leaned over. I gave her a pacifier.

When we got off the elevator, I checked out the lobby before stopping. I buckled Liam into the front and I went to the front desk to ask about the nearest ice cream place. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and I walked up to the desk. "Hi, I was wondering the closet ice cream place,"

"There is one just down the street, very good."

I thanked her and she gave me more detailed instructions on where it was. I then pushed the stroller to see Troy and Aaron stepping through the doors talking. Troy glanced up and then back down before glancing back up at me, he smiled and broke free from Aaron. "Hey, where are you going?" his cold hands slid over my neck and I laughed breaking away from him. "Stop,"

He smiled and kissed my forehead; Liam screeched and tried to kick free. Troy smiled and bent in front of Liam, "Where were you three going?"

"To grab some ice cream, we were bored."

"Daddy! Ice cream?"

Troy pursed his lips; he looked up at me and then over at Aaron. "Let me go upstairs and change. Will you wait for me?" Troy looked exhausted and I could hear Aaron's protest. "Of course." He stood up and he peered in at Emma. Her eyes were open and he talked to her for a moment. He then kissed me softly.

"I'll be ten minutes."

"I'll be calling if you take longer." Troy smiled and he walked up to the elevator, he was loosing his tie and talking with Aaron. They disappeared together. I found a seat and I played with Liam in the front. We played patty cake together and I snuck a kiss onto his cheek. He giggled and I ran my fingers through my hair before tying it back.

My phone rang and I dug for it. "Hello?"

"Honey! I waited all day to call you but is everything okay?"

"We are all perfectly fine. Maybe a little tired but we are fine."

"What makes you think you can just leave?"

I laughed, "Mom, I'm twenty four,"

"Yea, only twenty four. Maybe you should,"

"I have two kids and my husband needed to be here today, we all go."

Troy came out of the elevator with a water bottle in his hands, a pair of sweats on his hips and a hoodie over his frame. His hair messed up, he was on the phone with somebody and he caught my eyes. "I gotta go mom. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk more okay?"

"Okay." She said with a sigh. I hung up after saying I love you and Troy was standing behind the stroller and talking to Emma. I stood up and Troy stretched his hand out, "Come on," he took my hand and he pushed the stroller, we walked out and I leaned into Troy. "How did today go?"

"Good. I am a New York Knick, Sean has been suspended until further review and the other three guys plus more are supporting me and helping with this." I smiled up at him, "So your day went well."

"It did. Now I have to report to the Knicks early tomorrow morning."

"I'll take care of Emma tonight."

"Brie, I can't ask you to do that, I can help out."

I glanced down at her, "No, it's okay. Really. You need some sleep Troy," he smiled and he kissed the top of my head. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'll take the kids out for lunch of something. You can get some rest."

"Okay."

"Then we need to hunt for an apartment till we can get this all figured out."

I sighed, my head rested on his shoulder and we made it to the ice cream place. "What do you want Liam?"

"Vanilla with chocolate!" I smiled and nodded; I walked up to the counter. "Hi, I need," I paused, "A small vanilla bowl with chocolate syrup." She nodded, "I am going to need a medium mint chocolate bowl and then,"

Troy wrapped his arm around my waist, "She is going to want a chocolate chip shake with an extra swirl of whip cream." I smiled and I leaned back into him. The lady smiled and nodded before she began to make all of them. Troy found a spot while I paid. He unzipped the car seat cover, "Emma!"

He smiled at her and he took most of her blankets off and took her out of her car seat. Her body crumpled up and her head rolled forward. Troy rested her on his shoulder and covered her up with a few blankets. He talked to her and I got Liam's ice cream.

I set it in front of him and I mixed it together for him. "Thank you mama!" I smiled and I kissed his forehead. I then grabbed Troy's and my own. I sat down and he took a bite out of his ice cream. He yawned and Emma turned her head into Troy's neck. Her baby face, I smiled and took a picture with my phone. Troy made a face for the second picture and then he turned towards her.

I grinned and I pulled Liam out of the stroller. I set him down into my lap and he had ice cream all over his chin. I laughed and Troy grabbed my phone, he took pictures of Liam and I. We all ate our ice cream and talked a few times about different oddball topics. Liam began to fall back asleep on us and Emma was becoming ready to eat. I kissed the top of Liam's head and put him back into the stroller covering him up with a few blankets.

Troy put Emma back, buckling her up and covering her up with her blankets. Troy laced our hands together and we walked the New York streets together. He kissed the top of my head and he kept me close. "Did you watch the press interview today?"

I nodded into his arm, "Yea, I did. That interviewer was an ass."

Troy kissed my temple. "Aaron got pissed at me for answering it but then he was joyed by my response. He wanted to game plan tonight and I told him I needed you guys for a bit and for a while, I completely forgot about everything that was going on. Emma sleeping on my chest and you and Liam giggling, it's a therapy."

"I'm glad you came."

"We might go for a beer for a little bit. I probably won't be gone longer than an hour. I'm pretty tired."

"You look tired. There is a bar in the hotel, just stay here."

Troy squeezed my hand, "I just might."

* * *

"Shh…" I rolled over onto my side and Troy was walking in with Liam on his hip and the stroller in front of him. "Liam, come on, don't wake up mom." Liam was doing his endless chatter. I opened my eyes and Troy set Liam down onto the empty bed. "Hang on, let me change your sister and then we can go grab some food." Troy was quiet and he moved around. Emma began to cry and I sat up, "Oh God, I didn't mean to wake you, I ran out of diapers…"

I shook my head, "It's okay," my voice was rough and Liam crawled over to my bed. He wormed his way into my lap and I wrapped my arms around his body. Kissing his temple and rocking him, "Do you want to join us?"

I nodded, "Sure. I am awake now after a nice long nap." Troy smiled, "Then come on, we were going to go to the little café down the street." I stood up and I walked over to the bathroom. I found a pair of jeans that fit since I had not lost much of the baby weight yet. I muttered and zipped them up. I then slipped on my new, New York Knicks long sleeve shirt. Troy reported for practice tomorrow and played his first game the day after.

Troy followed me into the bathroom and he shut the door quietly. "What are you doing?" He put his fingers to my lips and he gently pushed me up against the wall. His lips met mine and I melted into his body. "Two kids makes it very hard to get any of this with you." He whispered. I pulled his head closer to mine and I kissed him again. "Mama!" I sighed and Troy kissed my neck. "We have nobody to watch the kids up here."

"We are going to find Liam a daycare."

"I know, I'll talk to the guys tomorrow about a good one around here."

We both exited the bathroom and Liam was waiting to show me something. "What did you and daddy do?"

"We went to this big park and played basketball with other people for a little bit but it got cold so we had to go somewhere else so we went to do this thing I think dad," his vocabulary was becoming so much better as I listened to the long sentence he had running on. It amazed me he had so many words in his small head. How much knowledge he held in his head already.

"Bowling." Troy finished, "I took him bowling,"

"How did that go?" I asked, "Fun!"

Troy smiled, "Let's just say, pushing the ball down is hard."

"Hey, something new right?"

Troy nodded and I checked on Emma, "Do you think I should feed her before we leave?"

"Uh, I fed her about an hour and half ago."

"I'll wait until we get to the diner then."

Troy squeezed my side and we bundled up and walked out. Troy slipped his hand into mine and Liam wanted to push the stroller down to the lobby. Troy helped guide it and when we got to the lobby, Troy picked him up and settled him into the stroller. Liam protested but we didn't want him walking the New York streets, not when we had to push a stroller anyways.

I hated taking Emma out in the cold air but she was bundled up and buried underneath a bunch of blankets. I took in a long breath while I looked at the bustling street. I buried my head into his shoulder and he led us to the small café.

We settled in and we got Liam a high chair while Troy pushed the stroller next to me. "Can we just settle now? No more drama?"

"Defiantly."

"Good." I yawned and Troy rubbed my knee.

"I am here for at least two years."

"Okay,"

"With a big sign."

"Troy, it's not about the money."

"I know, I just am saying." I smiled and I squeezed his hand.

* * *

"Emma, girl, go to sleep."

"Mommy!"

I bolted up and I looked at Troy rocking Emma. "Mommy!" Liam's cry rang out and I got up from our bed and I slid over to his. "Hey," he woke up in tears and he buried his face into my side. "Mommy, I scared."

"It's okay sweetie, I am right here."

I held him and I looked at Troy, he shrugged and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm right here." I kissed his temple and I lay down with him. I held him in my arms and stroked his back until he was asleep again. "Brie, she is not going down."

"Just lay her down," I commended, Troy said something and I heard him lay her down. Her screams only grew louder. Liam stirred again and I moaned I sat up, "Switch me." Troy nodded and we switched.

I bounced Emma in my arms and I kissed her forehead but she only seemed to cry louder. "Okay, she doesn't want me." Troy sighed, two crying kids, two parents, and none of us could console the other. "Let me see her." We switched kids again and I took Liam into my arms. He relaxed against me and I rubbed his back. Emma's cries died down but were small whimpers.

She twisted her head in Troy's arms and he sat down on the bed. "Come on Emma, it's okay." Troy consoled her and I got Liam to fall back to sleep but he kept me close. I kissed the top of his head and I sat up, Troy looked at me and I glanced at her. "Do you think I should try to feed her?"

"Maybe." Troy offered. My eyes looked at Liam, he had gotten his cast off just after Christmas and he was getting so big. I pulled off my tank top and I undid my bra before Troy gave her back to me. She latched on but she only stayed latched for a few moments before she let go and cried louder. Troy and I sighed together; we were going to have people complaining soon.

I laid her down onto the bed and I unswaddled her, she quieted and I put my shirt back on. Her eyes glanced around and she landed on Troy. "That's what she was so upset about?" Troy asked monotone, "Apparently," I told him, "It's cold though, and can you grab her a pair of socks."

Troy rolled out of the bed and he grabbed them, I slipped them onto her feet before lifting her up and resting her onto my chest. I put my hand on her back and tried to get her to go back to sleep. Troy was propped up onto his side and he glanced at her, "She is so beautiful," I smiled and I turned my head towards Troy. "I bet the people around us love us."

"We are on a corner. There is only one side and if they have kids, they understand. Don't worry about."

I turned to look at him, "What is going through your mind?"

"How this happened," his eyes flickered to Liam and then down to Emma. "Well," he laughed, "I don't want the long explanation, I find myself an expert in that but I mean how did I get so lucky and I swear," Troy knocked on wood, "If I lost everything but you three tomorrow, I wouldn't be upset. If I have you three, I will love you so much." He leaned over and he kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tomorrow, we need to go look at a few apartments."

"Okay,"

"I just have another press thing tomorrow and then we can."

"Sounds good," I pursed my lips, I didn't want to drag Emma out in this. "Troy, I really don't want to drag Emma around the city. I am already slightly freaking out because I don't need her getting RSV or something else, I need her to stay healthy and I just, I'm nervous."

"How about you find a few online that you like and then we can pick one or two, so we aren't dragging our kids all over the city."

"Yea," I let out a long sigh, "It's going to be tough without you here. To get around this large city."

"You'll do fine. Have you not challenged this city before?"

"Once, with you,"

"True," I laid my head down onto his shoulder and he stroked Emma's face. "You do know you will forever be my Laker Boy,"

"Well Duh, I will love the Lakers forever but I can't play for them anymore."

"That's fine." I smiled and I let him kiss my temple. "Let me put her up," he took her and I took a deep breath. "I think I am going to take the kids and pack a bit more stuff and just make sure I have everything and leave everything in order. I never had time to get everything in order. She still needs more shots and he needs his checkup, MRI and stuff, I think I just need another week out there."

"Okay," Troy said softly, "Let's get a little bit settled here and then we can have you three fly out. My mom can meet you there, give you hand. I understand what you mean but not getting to wrap your head around it. It happened so fast."

"I know," I breathed, "A good breather would be nice."

"That is why you have a spa day tomorrow or later today." I gave Troy a look; "I owe you for just picking up and leaving. So tomorrow, I will take the kids with," I held up a finger, "Can you move it to when I go back to California, I love the thought and I wish I could tomorrow but back to the I don't want to leave,"

Troy took a breath, I was testing his patience and I knew I was. "I'm sorry, I am Troy but she has barely had any of her shots and I don't need her coming down with chicken pox or something like that, I need her to stay safe. I need to find a doctor for them here and everything, it's stuff I need to take care of."

"Of course." He kissed my temple and I snuggled into him. "Thank you for being understanding."

* * *

I played with Liam on the floor and he stacked a few blocks. I researched a few apartments and fell in love with one. The Sessanta, they had a three-bedroom apartment that overlooked the city that I wanted. It had a full kitchen with a living room. I loved the NBA's money. The door clicked and opened, I turned around and put a finger to my lips and let my eyes fall on Emma's bassinet.

"Ah,"

Liam stood up and went running for Troy. Troy held him in a hug, "Any luck on the apartments?"

I nodded; I got up and grabbed my laptop to show him. "Oh man, I do like that." Troy looked at it, "Do you want me to go scoop it out and see what it's like before we do a final visit?" I nodded looking at him, "That would be awesome," he scribbled down the address and he kissed me lightly. "If you know I would like it, or even send me pictures, I want to get out of this hotel."

"Understood."

He stood up, his eyes looked at Liam and then to mine. I sighed and gave a nod, "Liam, do you want to go with me?" Liam looked up at Troy, "Yea!"

He ran over to Troy and Troy grabbed his jacket and shoes. He put on his shoes and zipped up his jacket. "Alright, tell momma we will be back soon." I gave him a high five and I collapsed back against the bed.

I closed my eyes, I then checked on Emma. She was sleeping peacefully, happy, her little face. My eyes gazed into her perfect body. She twitched and turned her head, her small delicate face. She was so pretty.

I grabbed my phone and took a few pictures of her; I then picked her up because I just wanted some Emma and mommy time. I lay down onto the bed and I just stared. I reflected over the past few days and how I just haven't had time with her, I mean, I made time with her but I didn't give her my full attention. The things you learn with your second child and how you have to really fine a balance time.

I unwrapped her from the tight swaddle; she cringed for a moment and then looked at me, her bold brown eyes staring back at me. "Hi princess, yes, you are going to be the princess because you already have your daddy ringed around your finger. I promise." I kissed her softly and she whined, her limbs so tiny. I took her little hand and I played with it. "You already have your brother too, you are going to be so loved." I kissed her forehead gently.

She stretched her little arm out; she was going to be three weeks old in two days. So fast things happen. I sighed softly and I put her onto my chest, "So baby girl, you are by far adorable and you are going to know your family and everybody in it, don't you doubt that." I kissed the top of her head and I rubbed her back softly, my phone buzzed next to me and a picture of Liam in a big room, well big in NYC standards. I grinned and Troy told me he loved it. I told him to take it and I looked at Emma.

"Oh baby girl, we are going to be living high in the big city." She uncurled her legs and she shuddered, her eyes drowsy and I sat up. I walked over to the window and I pointed out the big buildings and her eyes closed. Troy texted me saying he would be another hour or two as he filled out paperwork. I played with Emma's legs and I crossed my legs. "I love you Emma, I love you so much."

My mom texted me and I swaddled Emma back up. I talked to her on the phone for a little bit and rested with Emma. I fed her, changed her diaper, and I felt the stress around me falling apart. We weren't going to have much to move into the apartment.

After getting off of the phone with my mom, I called Troy, "Hi," he mumbled, "what's up?"

"I was thinking about furniture."

"Done."

"What?"

"This place is basically fully furnished. Think it's too early to start Liam on big boy bed would it?"

"Not how I imagined that going, a race car bed, not some other bed."

"Yea, true. But the only thing we have to provide or bring is baby stuff and matrasses and I wouldn't use those old matrasses."

"True, I mean we can buy another set. I don't want to drag ours here. I am just going to grab more clothes and shoes and stuff from home. Baby stuff. I think we can just get Liam a different crib, something cheap but good. It can become our crib for here. Baby girl will be fine with the bassinet."

"I can look into if some of the Knicks players if they have any cribs. I agree with just buying matrasses. We won't be able to move in at least Monday. Credit report and background checks, blah, blah,"

"Got it. Well I am going to go look up some plane tickets."

"You do that. Liam and I will bring home some Pizza. Sound good?"

"Yup, see you soon."

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you all have a great week! Happy Easter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	27. Settled

Chapter 27 – Settled

I laughed and I supported my growing Emma. She was almost two months old, getting so big so fast. Liam turned to give me the biggest smile and I tucked my hair behind my ear.

Taylor sat down next to me and she gave me a small smile, "Do you ever regret what you and Troy decided to do?" I shrugged, my head wondering back to a month ago, when we decided what would be best for all of us.

"Kind of but honestly, I think it was best for us to be here and not there. Maybe one day but we visit enough and it was just going to be so much easier to do it this way, maybe not emotionally but mentally and physically. I remember coming home and just crying on the floor because I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to part with this and Emma with being a new born, I was overwhelmed and wasn't ready for that, so maybe I haven't seen my husband in three weeks but I will be okay."

Taylor smiled and Liam came running over to show me some stuff. I smiled and he went running back onto the beach. It was an unusual warm day in January. "So no regret what's so ever?"

"No."

I gave her a smile and I supported Emma in the crook of my arm. "I think he does more than anything. He is missing his kids grow up and he is just missing us. I think it's harder on him but you know what, he is having fun and he still has that big apartment and we talk every night that he isn't traveling. He has made some friends and he has the tattoo artist out there, I think we are going to be okay."

"I think Jenni was happy you stayed."

"I know she is." I let my hand fall through with the sand. "I get a few nights out but I think we are due for a trip to Troy though. Emma is stronger and happier, a bigger baby."

Taylor laughed and she repositioned Alexa in front of her, Alexa was three months old, getting closer to four months old. I picked up Emma who was probably growing hungry. "How many times is she getting up still?"

"Four or five. It depends on how her day goes." I picked her, "Liam! Come on buddy, we need to wash up for lunch!" he turned and he came running back, he was really sandy and we went up the back steps and into Taylor's house. I settled at the kitchen counter and fed her, "I am so impressed with you. You really took breastfeeding under your wing."

"Honestly, with Troy not even around, it's so much easier to just do it this way. I only do bottles ever now and then, just to keep the pump working but I prefer it this way." I told her, "Chad is going to the Knicks this week,"

"I know Troy is excited about it. He wants to kill the Lakers but he is ready."

"Can you believe how all of that went down?" I shook my head, "No, I can't believe Sean came out and confessed, it was odd and then he just left."

"He is coaching some little league or something of his sons. He needed out of the sport."

I adjusted my nine-pound baby, still slightly underweight but I didn't force her to eat and she only ate what she wanted. I was feeding her a lot more often than most parents and she just didn't gain much weight. She had grown a bit more hair and her fingers had grown. She cooed and I switched to the other side. "Zeke and Sharpay's wedding is coming up!"

"I know next week! I am so excited, I need to go get fitted for my dress."

"You know what, me too! We should call Sharpay and go together. When does Liam go back to daycare?"

"Uhm, he is only going Tuesday Thursday, so not until next week,"

"Oh he can come."

I smiled and I pressed my lips against the top of Emma's head. "Sharpay and Zeke are going to have such a wonderful wedding day."

"It's going to be a lot of close friends and family. Not many people. Not like your wedding, damn, nobody can top your wedding. You had over two hundred people there," I gave a soft smile and I took Emma from my arms and I sat her up to burp her. She still didn't have amazing neck control as I still had to support her and there was no real sign of a smile. I kissed her forehead and I let her lay against me.

Taylor began to prepare lunch and moved around the kitchen. I thought back to that month ago, when I did return home and going back to New York wasn't going to be a good option. It just wasn't going to work very well.

_Flashback_

_I looked at the box and the things I had already set inside. I then sat down on the floor and pulled out a box. It was our wedding day box. I looked at pictures and remember those times and the things that would be left here. _

_I sighed softly and I let my fingers gaze through our clothes. My chest ached and I pulled my knees up to my chest and I buried my face into my legs. I didn't even know I was crying until my face and jeans were covered with tears. _

_I didn't want to leave. I loved the apartment in New York and the rush of life but I loved it here. I didn't want to leave. I loved having the beautiful blue ocean right outside my backyard. Space to live and grow up and to be free. Tears streamed down my cheek and I looked at the small tattoo on my wrist. Forever. I knew if we did it this way, we would be fine. We would be happy and fine together. _

_Maybe it wasn't going to be easy but anything easy isn't worth living for. I knew I couldn't pack up anything more and I knew I couldn't just live like this. I found my phone and I escaped out to the balcony and I sat down. I leaned my head against the railing, "Hey baby,"_

"_Troy," I said softly, "What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "I don't think I can go back to New York," I hiccupped and I looked at the trees in my backyard, the playground and all of Liam's toys scattered around the heated pool. All in my backyard. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean is that, I don't want to make my kids live there. I don't want to not have a car. I don't want my kids getting sick from the subways or having a potential to get hurt. I don't want that, I want them safe in there own backyard and I wish it could be easier Troy, I wish it wasn't a country apart but I don't think its going to be good for Emma and Liam is making so many friends! I don't want to take that away from him and I can't take away what you have right now. I have to play the medium man and my gut says to stay here, at least until Emma is older."_

"_Of course."_

"_I'm sorry Troy, I am so sorry,"_

"_Hey, it's okay! I will be okay. You will be okay and our kids will all be okay. I'm going to make the most of it here and we can travel as much as possible to each other. We will be okay."_

_I felt my throat close and I let out a big breath. "God, I love you Troy."_

"_I love you too and I saw this coming."_

"_You did?"_

"_Gabi, I know you love the big city but you weren't made for it. You care too much about all of the little things. You want your kids to have a full life and I respect that, I want my kids to have that too and that's why I am happy that you are there mother. You are the best Gabriella Bolton and we will make this work. I promise you."_

_I let out a big ugly sob and I could see Troy from the other end just closing his eyes. "We can make a trip out, we should be visiting the Lakers soon anyways, the Clippers and San Fran, Washington, we will see each other more than you will realize. I love you baby girl."_

"_I love you too Troy,"_

"_Give my kids a goodnight kiss for me okay? How were they during the flight?"_

"_Good." I responded, we chatted from there about nonsense stuff, just being us. I loved him._

_End of Flashback _

"Gabi,"

"Hm?" I looked up and my eyes leveled with Taylor, "Are you okay?" I looked at my seven week old and then at my one year old, almost two and I nodded, "Yea, I am fine."

* * *

"I love this color Shar," I flattened my hands against the salmon peach color dress. She gleamed, "I am so happy that I am finally marrying my favorite person!" she squealed, "Only five more days,"

"Where are you going on your honeymoon again?"

"Paris," Sharpay said with a big smile, "And I was hoping that you two could help me out with everything, with Bentley. Split days or something? We are only going to be gone a week and I just, I want him to be with people he knows. He knows my parents but not very well, same with Zeke's and he loves you guys."

"Totally, I mean Taylor and I basically live together anyways." I joked, Taylor gave a smile and we all chatted the day up and Sharpay gave me a smile, "Do you miss Troy?"

"Everyday," I said softly, "So does he," my eyes pointed to Liam and I gazed over him. He was playing with Bentley, two different toy cars and the smashed together. "I know we are flying out for Liam's birthday and for Troy's birthday. That's the only two times I know of us going cross-country. We are leaving a few days before Liam's birthday and leaving the day after and then flying in the night before Troy's birthday and leaving about two days later."

"It will be okay."

"I know it will be, I am proving to myself I don't need Troy as much as I do."

"Man, I don't think I would have had that come out of your mouth...two years ago."

I laughed, "I have changed a lot since then."

"You really have but it's been for the better, you are more mature and you just hold yourself together more."

"It's what two kids do to you." I twirled around in the dress and I laughed. "I love it."

I glanced at my sleeping infant and my son who couldn't tell the difference from a sunny or a glumly day, just always smiling. I went back to change into my jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled on my jacket before bending down to check on Emma and I kissed the top of Liam's forehead. In the past month, he had grown so much, becoming so much bigger and just being such a good helper.

Taylor came out with Alexa on her hip and she gave me a smile. Sharpay had Bentley, "Did you imagine us this way?"

"I imagined me being married before I had a kid but sort of." I sighed, "I didn't."

"That's because you changed."

"Was it bad?" I asked again, "No! You are still the Gabi we all love but she broke away a little. A hell of a lot more confident and defiantly is a wonderful mother." I gave a soft sigh and I looked at them, "Really?"

"Really! You are a fantastic mom!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Of course not, but it's nice to see this Gabi. You were so different in high school; I mean Troy changed you to who you are today. You still have your ways, your unreal smartness and you carry your ways with you but you are confident, you believe in yourself and you are a mom who cares so much about her kids. You support your husband and it's unreal to see you in this setting."

I gave them a smile and we all hugged in a big fest, "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too."

We all separated and decided to go to Zeke's for some lunch. I bundled my kids up and my phone rang, I looked at it to see Troy calling. A smile spread over lips and I answered, glancing back at Liam. "Hi babe,"

"Oh just the voice I needed to hear."

"Bad day?" It was almost five in Troy land, the time difference sucked but it worked. "Yea, a little bit. Do you have time to talk?"

"Well, not really. I am going out to lunch with the girls but after I am heading home and putting all of my kids down for a nap. Then I will have plenty of time to talk, I don't want to rush you." Knowing it was Troy's off day, I wasn't worried about time. "Okay,"

"I love you," I told him, I followed Taylor's car, "I love you too Brie, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Do you want to talk to Liam?"

"Please,"

I handed Liam the phone, Liam was becoming better at using the phone. He was beginning to form longer sentences and was just becoming so big. "Dad!"

Following Taylor to the restaurant, I pulled in next to her. Emma stirred in her car seat as I picked it up, I helped Liam out and he gave me the phone. Troy chuckled on the other side, "Never fails to make my day a little bit better."

"I'm glad, I love you but I am starved. I'll call you in about two hours okay?"

"Of course. I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy,"

Hanging up the phone, I joined Taylor and Sharpay. I settled Liam into a high chair and I tucked Emma into my lap, as I didn't want her car seat sticking out. I gave her a small smile and our food was out pretty fast since we had our favorites or Zeke wanted us to try something new. He came out and he rubbed Sharpay's shoulders gently and he went over to Bentley.

"Dad!" Zeke lifted him up and tossed him into the air. Sharpay looked around and smiled up at them. I sighed and I looked over at Liam who was playing with Taylor. Taylor laughed and Chad then entered the room. "Hey! I thought I would find you girls here."

He kissed Taylor and then picked up Alexa. "Hi baby girl! How are you?" he cooed tucking her into his arm, "Daddy missed you." He kissed her forehead before handing her back to Taylor.

Liam then stuck his arms out, "Uncle Chad!" Chad laughed and he picked up Liam, "hi bud," Liam fed Chad a French fry and he giggled. Chad tossed him gently in the air and Liam's screech filled the half empty restaurant. "Uncle Chad!" he giggled, Chad laughed and he settled him back down. "Wanna come hang out with Uncle Chad later, play some basketball?"

"Yes!" He shuffled Liam's hair and he looked at me, "How ya doing?"

"Great," he smiled satisfied, "Let me see her," he walked over and I gently handed him Emma. She cried for a moment but closed her eyes and almost fell back asleep. "Awh, she is so stinking adorable."

He made faces but had no care what so ever. "Eh," he held her for a moment longer before giving her back to me. "Do you care if I take Liam off your hands later?"

"Not at all. Tomorrow?"

"Yea, I have the day off tomorrow. I can swing by in the morning and grab him before taking him to our place for the day."

"Yea, Emma and myself."

He gave me a smile before he went to talk to Zeke. I finished my food and Liam was rubbing his eyes, "You ready to go home buddy?"

"Yea," he said quietly, I kissed the top of his head and I put Emma in her car seat, buckling her up. I put a blanket over her and I helped Liam put on his jacket. "Alright, I will see you guys later. Love you all." I waved and I walked out after paying with a fifty-dollar bill.

I lead the kid to the car and I placed them both inside. "Who's ready to go home?"

And I didn't get one response due to almost two sleeping children.

* * *

"The kids asleep?" I sat down and put the phone next to my ear, "Yup," I then laid down turning on the TV. "They are."

"Fantastic."

"I miss you." I voiced, "I miss you too."

The silence crept around us and I closed my eyes. "Where are you?" I asked, "In my big lonely apartment."

I vision him lying on the bed, his phone pressed against his ear. "What's wrong?" I asked him, "I don't know, I think I am just in need of seeing you."

"No, that's not what is wrong Troy,"

"Am I becoming that readable?" he asked with a small laugh, "A little bit." I told him, a sigh left his mouth, "I just think of everything I am missing out on. With Emma growing bigger everyday and Liam is almost two. I mean where did time go and I am just,"

"You are frustrated,"

"I am and now I am going to miss Zeke and Sharpay's wedding and see my girl all beautiful."

"I know how rough this is on you Troy, I'm sorry."

"Do you even miss me?" I sort of thought he was joking until it set in, "Troy, what kind of question is that?"

"You seem so okay with all of this!"

"I have to be okay with this or the kids won't be okay. Troy, I miss you soo much and I hate that this is how we have to do this but this is how we have to do this. I know that I could have done the whole New York thing but it's not right. You knew it and I knew it. I don't know if I would have gone to Colorado or even to Florida. I think this is our home until we are ready to really go home."

Troy sighed softly, "I play basketball and I come home to this empty, noiseless apartment. It's so strange, I miss noise and I am in the city of honking horns and ringing bells. I miss the noise and cries of my kids."

"Troy, it won't be long until we are there,"

"Another month. Another month without hearing Emma's cry or holding her."

"That's not true. You are coming to play the Clippers in two weeks following by San Francisco, Troy you will be here in two weeks."

"How do I forget that,"

"It's the fact that you are going to have to say goodbye again, then it will be two weeks and then after that visit, two more weeks. It's going to be okay. We are going to make it through this season."

"You promise?" I have never heard Troy so broken before. "I promise Troy. I promise."

I got up and I went upstairs and I crept into Emma's nursery. I then Face timed Troy; we hadn't really done this but once. I then faced the camera to Emma, "Look," I told Troy, he looked at Emma and his face seemed to melt of the stress that layered his face. "I miss her." He broke, I let out a small breath and I fixed her blanket and Troy's eyes seemed fixed on her.

"She looks bigger."

"A little bit. About two pounds heavier." I told him, "She can't really support her head yet though and I promise you haven't missed that beautiful smile yet."

I went back out quietly and I went into Liam's room. He was sleeping in his crib and Troy let out a long breath. "My sidekick."

"Yea, he misses you too. Chad is going to have some one on one time that he probably needs tomorrow. Play some basketball," Troy smiled, "I do miss them."

"I know you do. They miss you too."

"Do you remember when Liam was Emma's age?"

"Yes," I said with a laugh, "We surprised you in Utah."

"You did. I will never get over that."

"We are going to be okay Troy, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

"If you say so I have to believe it. Where did this Gabi come from?"

"I am settled. I am comfortable. I am becoming a better mom and wife."

"You are the best damn wife a guy could ask for."

"You are a pretty damn good husband."

"Sometimes," Troy mused quietly, "Sometimes."

"Troy, I know we have our differences and I'm not going to lie that I wasn't happy with you that one time but I am just saying, you are a awesome husband, don't doubt yourself."

"I think I would be better if I had a stable job."

"Troy, you have as stable as a job you could have."

"Gabs," I leaned back against the wall and I sighed, "Troy, I love you and the kids love you. You are doing what's right, I promise. I love you."

Troy sighed, "I love you too."

We talked for another hour and I started dinner. I chewed on my lower lip as we said goodbye. I stirred the soup in the pot. I let out a small air my breath and I thought about what we could change. I set my phone down and I finished cooking the dinner.

My mind wondered to the past month that I have become stronger. I was a better mom. I chewed on my lip and I let out a big sigh, the limberness of our relationship was becoming warn on us, our advanced relationship and so many years together, it's like we should be okay but I craved his touch and six weeks after having Emma, I had been clear for all sexual activity.

My breath grew deeper and I suddenly wish I had Troy here. Flying to New York wasn't practical, it was those moments that I wished he was right here by my side. I didn't even fly back to New York after I had decided that we were not going to keep traveling back and forth. I checked both of the monitors and I saw Liam stirring. I set the pot on a low boil before I climbed the stairs.

I went into his room and I peered over his crib. "Hi mommy." He whispered, I smiled and I tickled his tummy. He laughed and he twisted, a giggle leaving his mouth. He screeched and giggled. I picked him up and I blew on his stomach, "Do you want to play before dinner?"

"Please!" I nodded and I put him down. I helped him down the stairs and he got his favorite toes out camping in the living room. I went to check on the dinner and Emma then cried a few moments later announcing her awakeness.

Checking on Liam, I then went upstairs to pick up Emma. "Hi baby girl," I said, I put her down onto the changing table, I unwrapped her blanket and her little red legs showed. Her arms stretched out and I changed her diaper and I re bottomed her daddy's girl onsie. I kissed her forehead and I looked at the picture of Emma and Troy. Right after she was born.

His t-shirt pushed back up to his elbows. His hair barely falling into his face, his hospital bracelets dangling from his wrists and his compassionate look towards Emma, the pure joy over his lips. The look of how much he loves her. She had on a pink bow hat and wrapped tight in a hospital blanket. I sighed and I went downstairs and I juggled her as I finished cooking dinner. Once it was all set up, I settled onto the couch and I feed Emma.

The soup needed to boil a bit and then we could eat. I could smell the bread in the oven, the feeling of a nice cozy home, perfectly comfortable for all of us. Liam played with his little cars and I fed Emma. My hand rubbing her back and she was becoming such my little girl lately. She grew more attached to me, always wanting to be in my arms which I wasn't sure if it was a good thing of not.

"Mama?"

"Hm?" I asked looking down at him, "When is dada home?" he asked in his little voice, "I don't know baby, soon," I offered, "I miss him."

"I know you do buddy. I miss him too." Emma switched sides and her hand lay on my chest. Her hair grew out of her head and was bouncing into big curls like mine. She was going to be my little mini me.

Once she was done eating, I laid her down into the playpen that was set up in the kitchen. She cried and stretched towards me. "Emma?" Liam peered into the playpen, "She will be okay, come get ready for dinner." Emma cried harder as I walked away. Her face turning bright red, I fixed Liam a bowl with some bread. I then set him down and I gave him a spoon.

"Soup,"

"Soup!" he cheered, I grinned and I kissed his forehead. Emma's infant cry echoed out in a loud wail. Liam turned to look at her, "I'll take care of her." I said kissing his forehead. I then bent over to picked up Emma. She cried when I picked her up, I bounced her around on my shoulder and I kissed her temple, "I love you, hey no need to cry." I bounced her around the kitchen but she didn't stop.

I closed my eyes and I rubbed her small back. She cried louder to the point she stopped breathing, I blew a little air into her mouth and a big fat sob escaped her throat. "Hey," her cries grew louder and I crawled her in my arms and I watched Liam. He ate but he kept staring up to make sure everything is okay.

My fingers gripped the heat and I turned it down. Emma's cries were painful to listen to, I then looked at Liam, and "I'll be back in a minute." I went into the living room and I sat on the couch bouncing her up and down gently. "It's okay," I soothed into her ear, I tried to quiet her and I rubbed her back.

The ugly sobs left her throat and I kissed her cheek gently. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay." I swayed and she trembled in my arms. I laid her down onto the ground and she almost looked like she was about to cry all over again. "Hey, mommy is right here." I kissed her cheek and she let out a big breath. I grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up. I then let her lay in my arms.

Her eyes looked around and I went into the kitchen. "That's better," I whispered, I grabbed a bowl and poured my own bowl of soup with bread. I sat down next to Liam who peered at Emma. "Em okay?" he asked looking at me, I nodded, "She was just upset."

"why?"

"I don't know Liam, babies just get upset sometimes. I don't think she wanted to be put down."

"Oh."

"Do you want to hold her after dinner while we maybe watch a movie in bed?"

"Okay." I kissed her forehead and we both ate in quiet. When we both finished, I stashed our dishes into the sink. I tried again with setting Emma down but she wasn't having it right now. I kept her in my arms and I lead Liam upstairs. I started his bath and he stripped off his clothes. "Do not get in until I get back in here okay?" he nodded and he sat down on the floor in his diaper.

It was almost time to start potty training him. I was probably going to wait until Troy got home to help out. I went into Liam's room to grab PJ's and a fresh diaper. I then went to grab Emma a pair of PJ's and a new diaper. It was going to be double bath night. All in one room, Liam liked to play after being washed. So I would wash him up and then he could play while I bathed Emma.

I pulled in Emma's car seat, I set her down and I gave her a pacifier. Her eyes looked at me and I placed a blanket over her. I took Liam's diaper off and I put him into the bathtub. I kissed his forehead and we played for a moment until he was ready to wash his hair. He tried and he laughed until soap got into his eyes.

I helped him wash it out and we finished up. "You can play a little bit okay? I am going to give Emma a fast bath." I started Emma's bath, her eyes followed me around the bathroom and I started her small bath in the sick. She got a bath about twice a week, depending on what she did. I then found the right supplies and I picked her up. She was not a fan of baths either. She cried about the entire time.

Stripping off her PJ's, she began to cry then. She was always cold of some sort. I undid her diaper; it was so awesome not getting peed on with a girl. I laid her down into the lukewarm water and her lip quivered in tears. It was more of an uncomfortable I don't want to be in here. I washed her to the best of my ability, trying to keep her comfortable but she cried and finished after I washed her down.

I wrapped her into a towel and I pulled her against my chest. I supported her neck and I felt her body take a big breath. She shivered she got cold so quickly. I helped Liam out and I wrapped a towel around him. "Can you grab all of that?" I pointed to the two diapers and the two sets of PJ's. He helped his towel and we all went to my room. I laid out Emma's towel and I diapered her and I put on her pink fuzzy pajamas, after I had spread lotion all over her body. I put a little hat on her head; I then wrapped her up into a blanket. I laid her in the middle of the bed and I looked at Liam.

"Come here big man," I sat him down onto the bed and I diapered him too. I then put lotion all over his body before putting on his PJ's. He looked at Emma's pacifier. "Mama,"

"No sweetie, you can't have your pacifier."

"Awh,"

He kissed my cheek and he crawled up to the top of my bed. He grabbed his blanket and rubbed his eyes, I settled him back and I put Emma right next to him. He kissed her forehead and I changed into a pair of sweatpants and into a long sleeve shirt. I switched off a couple of lights and I crawled into bed with my two favorite kids.

* * *

"Emma," I cooed in front of her, she cried and tried to move off her belly. She lifted her head slightly and gave me a look. She cried and tried to move but was stuck. I picked her up and she let out a sigh.

"That's my girl. You did that for five minutes!" Emma hated belly time but it was only to help her neck and back grow stronger. I kissed the top of her head and I curled up on the couch with her in my arms. I didn't want to do laundry or sleep, I just wanted to be with Emma.

"So Emma," I flipped through the TV channels, "What do you want to watch?" her eyes flickered around and she raised her arm. I gave her a big smile and I kissed on her belly. She made a grunt noise and I looked at her. "Am I ever going to get a smile out of you?" she turned her head and I sighed, "You are not going to be a bitter child." I told her, I turned on Ellen.

She had some actor I had never heard of on her show. She cracked jokes and I watched. I looked at Emma who was falling asleep. She still slept like a newborn, all of my kids were sleepers apparently, just like Troy and I. Troy and I used to sleep for hours, I would come over and we would just sleep. It was a date once I remember it too.

_Flashback_

_Troy had his head down on the desk. "Finals that rough?" I asked him, he lifted his head, a lazy smile crossing his face. He slides his legs out and I sat down on top of his lap. "I was up all night studying. I am so tired." He said leaning his head into my shoulder. _

"_Sorry baby," I kissed the top of his head, "Just think about how we are almost done with senior year."_

"_Just three more days." He said with a small smile, "Three more days," I wrapped my fingers around his, "Are you on for our date tonight?" I asked after a quiet moment, Troy moaned into my shoulder. "I love you Brie, I do but I am so tired. The past week has been constant studying in the late hours and the many basketball camps I have attended. Can we skip tonight? Tomorrow,"_

"_How about we have a sleeping date?" I suggested to him, "I'm pretty sure I could pass out pretty quick." I ran my fingers through his hair, "You mean like sleeping? When was the last time we did that together in a bed?" he teased, I laughed and I pushed his shoulder gently. "Come on," he smiled and he pressed his chin into my shoulder. He nodded, "I think I will enjoy that."_

_I smiled and I kissed his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes resting against me. "I love you Troy,"_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled and I thought back to that night. I went over to his house and we both crashed in his bed. His mom woke us up freaking out that we had sex or something, not like it wasn't a possibility but then we were laying under his basketball blanket with our clothes on just wrapped up into each other.

His parents laughed at us but it had to have been one of my most favorite dates. We had talked to each other for a little while before we both crashed on the bed. I took a small breath and I looked at a picture of Troy and I.

He was kissing my temple and a laugh was bubbling from my throat. We were both so happy and we still were but with some more stress on top of it all. I leaned forward and I adjusted Emma on my lap.

She woke up and then rested her eyes again. I flipped through the channels and I got up after finding nothing. I settled Emma down into her little rocker and I kissed her forehead. I covered her with a small blanket. I went to do a load of laundry.

I took out the dirty clothes and I replaced them with all of Emma and Liam's clothes. I shut it and I started the washer, the hum filled the warm. Bubbles hopped up and circled it before settling on top. I rubbed the top of her head before I put all of the stuff in the dry on hangers before tossing in the wet stuff.

I shut off the lights and looked at Emma before I went into the kitchen. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, "Hello?" I pulled down the people magazine, "Do you want to come join us for dinner?" Taylor asked, "Uhh…what's for dinner?" I flipped past the first page. "Chad was going to grill steaks. I have a bottle of wine so feed Emma before you come and you can just use one of your pumped bottles for later."

"I'm in." I told her, "I may pass on the wine though. I do have to drive home."

"Come on, it would be a glass."

"And it doesn't take much to get my past drunk! I have become a lightweight!"

"You? Gabi Montez keg stand champion?" I rolled my eyes, "I go without alcohol for so long! It happens!" I said with a laugh, "After Liam was born, I didn't drink very often and when I did it didn't take long for me to get drunk. A shot or two."

"Of tequila? Then maybe,"

I rolled my eyes, "Girl, you can have a small glass of wine."

"I'll be there soon." I commented, "I need to change out of my sweats and buddle up my baby girl."

After hanging up with Taylor, I checked on Emma before I went into my room. I slid on a pair of jeans and then a button up shirt before letting my hair down. I ran my fingers through it and slipped on a pair of ankle boots. I went downstairs and grabbed Emma's car seat. I transferred her inside and buckled her up. She opened her eyes and I tucked a blanket around her.

"Alright baby girl, we are going to go see Auntie Taylor." I pulled the handle up and I moved around making sure I had everything in the diaper bag even though she would have majority of what I was going to need.

After putting Oreo up and I then shut off lights. I picked up her car seat and I stumbled down the stairs. I clinched her into the spot in the car and I gave her another blanket. Her head fell to the side and I straightened her up slightly. I shut the car door gently and then went to get into the drivers side.

Drives with Emma were peaceful. She normally fell asleep within minutes. I normally thought or just let Liam talk the entire time we were in the car. I sighed and stretched my hand out as I merged onto the highway.

I thought of what Troy might be doing and that probably entailed of him getting ready for his game tonight. He would be putting on his undershirt, or even looking at our picture I knew that was hanging in his locker. It was something that he had sent me before.

I ran my fingers through my hair and I sighed. I did miss Troy. I hid it more than people could see, Troy couldn't even notice but that was the point. I didn't need him to worry about me when he was stressing out and missing us as well. My head leaned against the window as I drove down the empty streets.

When I exited the highway, I looked towards the park and the times that Troy and I spent there during college. We were both all about parks and I never understood. The peace and tranquility of the parks seemed to speak to something or us. How you could find your own spot in the middle of such chaos. A screaming party may be going on but you smiled and moved on because they made it happier, it was the squeals of delight that made everything worth it.

I flicked my blinker on and I turned into Taylor and Chad's subdivision. I drove through it before pulling up to their house, Chad had come by earlier that morning to collect Liam for the day to hang out and have fun. The swift breeze made chills run down my back.

My fingers opened the door to Emma's door and I picked up her car seat. I threw her diaper bag over my shoulder. I walked inside and I yelled out a hello. "Outback!"

I picked up Emma's car seat and I peered out back. Taylor was holding Alexa and Chad was running around with Liam. "Mom!" he cried when he saw me, I set Emma down onto the table and Taylor peered in to see the sleeping baby.

Liam came crashing up the stairs and into my arm. "Hi baby boy," I kissed his temple, "Did you have fun today with Uncle Chad?" he nodded with a smile and I hugged him. I then released him, he climbed onto the chair and he looked at Emma. "I Emma!" I smiled and Liam then climbed down going back to Chad.

"For being a very jealous baby, he grew attached to his baby sister."

"He didn't like it at first but he is okay with it now."

I settled down into the chair and I rocked Emma with my finger. Alexa was awake and alert. "Look how big she is getting."

Taylor let a sigh leave her mouth, "I know, she is just getting so big on me. I love her to death," Taylor said, she kissed on her and gave a big smile to her. I laughed and Chad came upstairs, he collapsed down into a chair. "Damn, your kid has energy out of his ears." He leaned forward and reached for Alexa.

"Get ready for it." I said with a smirk, I looked at Alexa, her hair starting to grow in and he tanned skin flashing at me. "I got a while," Chad commented, "Sure, you say that now and the next thing you know you have another baby and a almost two year old."

Chad groaned, "No more kids."

"Chad!" Taylor said, I laughed and Taylor gave her a small grin, "Come on, Alexa is perfect,"

"I even want at least another kid,"

"Sharpay isn't stopping having kids until she gets a girl. So you could just have one of hers."

Taylor and Chad laughed. Taylor got up and went into the kitchen; she came out with a platter and set it by the grill. Potatoes sat on top and she handed Chad a beer. She gave me a bottle of water and I thanked her. "So how is Troy? I haven't talked to him in a few days?"

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday." I said with a sigh, "He seems okay. Missing us."

"Mmm," Chad shook his head, "This year sucks."

"He wishes you were still there. I mean he likes his teammates but nothing like what you guys are."

"We are best friends."

I nodded; Liam came up all sweaty and dirty. "Look at my big man, all sweaty and dirty." He laughed and I pulled him into my lap. I kissed on his cheek and he giggled turning away from me. I tickled his sides and he rested against me. "Did he get a nap in?"

"Yea, a two hour nap."

"You wore him out!"

Liam nodded and he yawned, "You seem to have worn him out again." I said with a small laugh, I kissed him softly and he giggled. Chad stood up and he gave Taylor Alexa. He started the grill and Emma rolled her head and woke up after the flames struck up. Her cry making Alexa stir, I put Liam into Chad's chair and I unbuckled Emma from her car seat. I then got her out, supporting her delicate head, and I laid her head onto my shoulder. I covered her with a blanket and I calmed her down. Her cries died down.

"Shh…it's okay." I rubbed her back and I kissed her quietly. Liam looked at me and I sat back down, I then let him crawl over onto my lap. "Emma, it's okay!" he said, Emma turned and tucked her head into my neck but looked at Liam. Liam gave his best smile and Emma stopped crying.

"Okay, he is officially going to get up in the middle of night." I joked, Taylor laughed and bounced Alexa in her lap trying to get her to stop whining. Liam leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you," I told Liam he kissed my cheek too. Chad kind of stood there and he pointed tongs at Taylor. "Maybe I do want another kid."

"We will never have a little boy like that."

Liam walked over to Chad and Chad set down the tongs to pick him up. He showed Liam what was going on, "He is special." I said looking at Liam, "He set the bar high."

"I feel bad for your kids after Liam, sorry Emma babe, you have a high standard to live up too."

I cradled her and I then looked at the ocean rolling onto the beach. "I am going to go feed her and then can I lay her down inside somewhere?"

"Mhm, I am going to come with you and feed Alexa. Chad do you think you can take care of Liam and the food?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow towards her husband. "I got us, don't you worry. We are going to cook everything perfect, right Liam?"

"Right!" I smiled and I kissed Liam's cheek. "Mommy will be inside if you need me okay?" Liam nodded and Chad focused on the grill. "Pay attention to my kid Chad."

"Got it."

"Be good baby."

I stepped inside and I let out a sigh, "How are you really doing? I know you won't tell Chad."

"Fine, honestly,"

"Mhm,"

"Taylor, I'm doing great."

"Whatever you say."

"Really."

"Okay,"

I gave her a smitten look and she smiled.

* * *

"Wow Chad, that was amazing." Chad smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you."

Taylor stood up and collected plates. Liam was still eating but he was growing tired. "My kid is going to sleep so hard tonight."

"Do you want to stay and watch the first half of Troy's game?"

I pursed my lips and I nodded, "Sure why not."

"Come on, have a glass of wine." Taylor persuaded, "I better not Tay, I mean I would love a glass of wine but I am really going to pass tonight." Taylor huffed. We all went inside and we sat down around the couch. Liam crawled into my lap as I set Emma's car seat on the ground. Chad flipped onto the channel and they had already tipped off.

Troy handled the ball before passing it off to somebody else. "Daddy!" Liam sat up straighter and he looked at me. His eyes then focused on the TV. The Knicks were the leading first place team and were almost destined for the playoffs with Troy's addition. The team had accepted him quickly and were all fun. They did the same thing like the Lakers but Troy raved about the coach.

Liam rested back against me and the first six minutes went by. The Knicks were up by ten and were kicking ass. "Alright, I think I am going to bust out." I stood up and Chad did too. He set down his second beer for the night and he took Liam from my arms. I thanked him and I said goodbye to Taylor who had gone to put Alexa to bed.

Chad followed me out to the car and he strapped Liam into his car seat. I put Emma into the slot and it clicked into place. I made sure she was buckled in, Chad and I shut the car door on both sides and he met me in the middle.

"Thanks for coming over." He nodded his head and he opened his arms. I walked into them and I rested my head onto his chest. "I'll be here if you need me."

I sighed, "Thanks Chad,"

He squeezed me, "If your husband calls, tell him to call me."

"I will, thanks," he nodded and I got into the car. I shut the door and revved the engine. I backed out of the driveway and I drove into the night sky. I glanced back to see that Emma was asleep and that Liam had his head looking outside. I sighed with a smile and turned on a little music. I drummed the beat to the music with my fingers against the steering wheel, my messaged vibrated my phone, the cup holder buzzed and I glanced down at it.

Troy's name popped up and I picked it up. A simple I love you floated across the screen and a smile crossed my face. I loved him. He was simply the one for me.

* * *

**Pretty shocking huh? Sorry if you were hoping for something else but I decided to go in a different directions! **

**Super sorry for the late update! I have been very busy lately! I may not post next week due to lack of chapters written and I am not that far ahead. I will try to update but it's not a promise like with The Show.**

**Also…somebody mentioned that Liam talks above his age and he does! I know and I'm sorry, I forget sometimes how old he is and I get a tad carried away. Grants Liam is a bit above his age group but it's still slightly out of control. I will try to tone it down and I promise to keep it more real but it's tough because I see Liam a tad older. But again, I understand where you are coming from and I will try to fix it in future chapters! So thank you! **

**Thanks for supporting! Have a great week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	28. Wedding and Dates

Chapter 28 – Weddings and Dates

"Are you sure?" Sharpay spun around and I nodded sucking on my spoon, "Totally,"

"Shar, you look beautiful." She gave a smile and Kelsi was talking on the phone with somebody. I pushed back and I cradled Emma in my arms, she squirmed and cooed, as she was awake. "Hi beautiful!"

She was almost eight weeks old, already so big. She had hit the ten pounds the other day, "Who is going to be with all of the babies?"

"Jenni," Sharpay mentioned, Liam played with his toys and she was silently freaking out as she was getting married the next day. I leaned back and Liam came over to kiss my forehead, I giggled, "Thank you."

He smiled before kissing Emma's forehead too. "I wish we could get as drunk as we did with Taylor and Gabi's wedding but no, you guys are moms." Sharpay downed another shot and Taylor shared a look with me. "I have a proposition…"

"What?" Sharpay asked Kelsi, the door opened and Ryan walked in, "Ry!" Sharpay went running over to her brother, Ryan braced himself for the full blunt of Sharpay. "Don't hurt me," he begged, "I'm so nervous."

Ryan laughed and hugged her, "You'll do great Shar, and you'll do even better than great. You'll be so happy and Zeke is great for you. I mean look at my little man Bentley." Bentley laughed and he went running around, Liam followed him and Taylor hugged Alexa closer to her chest.

The kids laughter rung out when a knock came at the door, "Damn, is everybody here tonight?"

Sharpay stood up and went over to the door, a thing of flowers waiting and she grinned, "Thank you!" she signed for them and then waltzed them to the kitchen. They had just moved into a bigger house with room for more kids and to be newly weds with their perfect son who was staying with me for a few nights after their wedding tomorrow night.

Standing up, I placed Emma in her car seat and I looked at Shar. "Girl, I gotta go. My kid's needs baths and I need to go shower myself. I will see you tomorrow morning okay?"

Sharpay looked at me as if I was crazy, "You can not leave."

"I'm sorry! My baby girl needs to eat, bath and sleep and so does Liam."

She shook her head and I hugged her, "I will be back tomorrow morning. I promise."

"You better be."

I hugged her, "You are going to be beautiful tomorrow."

"I better be."

Shaking my head, I found Liam in the playroom and he stood up. He caught his balance and I then picked him up. "Come on buddy, we gotta go home and get ready for Auntie Pay's wedding."

Liam has been around for every single wedding of our friends. Even our known, Which many looked at it as if we only got married because of Liam, forgetting our long background information before him. Troy and I were basically married without the commitment of it all.

Taking him downstairs, I put his jacket on and I hugged everybody goodbye. I lead Liam down to the car and I buckled him in. Emma's car seat snapped into place, backing out of the drive way I rode the car for a bit.

Sharpay moved a bit more south than Troy and I, still living the furthest away. If Taylor had any say she would live right next door to me. Running my fingers through my hair, I glanced back to see Liam peering over into Emma's carrier.

Liam would be two in three weeks; it was crazy how big he was getting. Troy and I were debating on what we should do. It was almost silly to fly there within two weeks of each other but we wanted to be together on those days. It was going to happen we were just trying to figure it out.

When I pulled into the driveway, I brought everybody inside. I washed Liam up and made him dinner; I then sat down next to him to feed Emma while we did this. I curled my toes underneath of my body and I picked up my phone.

Texting Troy was mostly what I did; we got on the phone maybe every other day. His off days mostly, Emma was still waking up every two hours in the night for food, leaving me low on sleep but managing.

Liam threw his food across the room, "Liam Troy!"

"No!" he protested, he crossed his arms and shook his head. Feeding an infant, I glanced at him he then burst into tears. "I want dad!"

This would not be the first time this had happened, I usually consoled him and it was all better, he then kicked his legs and I put Emma down for her to start crying. "Liam," I warned, he shook his head and cried, fixing my shirt, I picked up Liam, he screamed and I sat him down, "You listen to me,"

"No."

"Liam."

He cried before he rested his head on my shoulder, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you want to see if Daddy can talk to you?" he nodded his head, "I have to finish feeding Emma first though okay?"

He nodded his head; I kissed his temple, "I'm sorry okay? How about you go play in the living room for a little bit alright?"

He nodded his head again before he went off, I sighed and finished feeding Emma. I cleaned up the kitchen and then I picked up my phone, Troy was traveling so my chances of getting ahold of him were slim.

When it rang twice and he picked up, I felt grateful, "Oh thank God,"

"What's wrong?" he asked me, I took a breath, "Just Liam testing my limits. He threw his food and just wants you."

Troy sighed, "Want me to talk to him?"

"I think he wants to talk to you." I corrected, I got up and I gave Liam the phone. He grew excited and I lead him upstairs. He talked every now and then, I prepared his bath and I got Emma's ready as well.

Getting all of there clothes, I placed most of them in my room. Only diapers were brought into the bathroom. Towels lay on the floor and I looked at Liam, he nodded his head as Troy said something to him.

Then he gave me the phone, "I miss you." I voiced, "I miss you too. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Of course."

I hung up and I then undressed Liam before placing him in with toys. Picking up Emma I undressed her for her cries to echo out. She hated to be undressed, much less in water. Oh the joy.

* * *

A loud boom hovered overhead and a strike of light flashed in my room. I jumped and I then heard Liam's screams. He was no fan of thunderstorms, just like his mom. I glanced at Emma who had just fallen back asleep after an unknown crying spell.

Liam's cries grew and the thunder boomed once more. I bounced out of the bed and I went running into his room, he cried lifting his arms up. His eyes scanning the outside window and when another one struck, he cried. I picked him up soothing him, rubbing how lower back.

"It's okay baby, it's okay."

Taking him back to my room, I crawled underneath of the covers with him. I rubbed his lower back but every single time that the thunder boomed overhead, he jumped, I kissed the top of his head, "Dada?"

Giving him a side-glance, I shook my head, "Maybe tomorrow."

He sighed, I then rolled onto my back, the lights flashed into the room, Liam was already almost asleep, it was almost stupid to even try as Emma was going to be wanting food in moments.

Liam rolled onto his stomach, I rubbed his back in small circles and I looked at Emma, she turned and I knew she was waking up. I sat up and Liam moaned, "Go back to bed buddy," He didn't even look up, his legs curled underneath of him and his butt stuck up. He was too cute.

Picking up Emma, I grinned; kissing her forehead I sat down in the bed again, adjusting before she latched on. We had become such naturals together it was sort of crazy.

Lying back down, I couldn't believe the two next to me were mine. I sighed, the lighting light the room so bright that I could see the cats sleeping on the chair. I stretched my foot out, touching the tip of Oreo's tail.

I tried to think back to a moment that I felt so relaxed. Probably some day with Troy where we just laid around with each other, never having to do anything. Having responsibilities kind of sucked but we were having fun.

Emma and Liam were about the greatest kids ever and we were doing fine with them. Liam seemed to be turning out just how we predicted to raise them.

Kissing the top of Liam's head, I snuggled up with all of them and was perfectly content.

* * *

"Taylor is it strange that I was really okay without Troy there?"

Taylor took a sip of her decaf coffee, "Sweetie, you have been okay without Troy for the past six weeks."

I shrugged, "No, I mean, like if he wasn't there I was going to be okay. I mean I guess I knew he was going to come back at some point but I had both of my babies and I didn't need anything else."

Taylor smiled, "I guess somebody's honeymoon phase is over." I frowned, "Is this going to be the worst part now? I mean Troy and I are going to grow apart and get a divorce," a sudden panic set over and Taylor shook her head, "Hey, slow down, you are not getting a divorce. That will not happen. I promise you. You are just a mom now Gabi, you think of them first and only of them. Troy has shifted on your list."

Chewing on my lip, "I don't know, I just, and I feel weird."

"You'll be fine." Sitting up, I slipped a thing of lip-gloss over my lips, my eyes boggled in the mirror. My pink dress, which was flattering color, stopped at my feet, my black heels promptly noticed. It had two thin straps and a glitter neck base.

Sharpay was sitting getting her makeup done, talking nervously. Her lips moving and the make up artist telling her to stop talking, she was so nervous. I went over and laid my manicured hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine. Relax." I calmed her down and she took a deep breath, "What if I mess up my vows or I totally miss when Zeke kisses me or I make a weird noise?" she groaned, "Oh God,"

Taylor and I laughed, "Shar, chill," we repeated together. Kelsi came running into the room, she was having a field day being the maid of honor. She was running around and everybody was getting excited.

The wedding was going to start in less than an hour. I stood up and I checked on Emma, Liam was with the boys hanging out. Chad was keeping him company. Standing up, I made sure my makeup looked good and I fixed my ring that sat on my finger.

Sharpay sighed, "Gabs can you help me?" I turned and nodded; I followed her into the back where her dress was waiting. It simply looked amazing, "You are going to be beautiful Shar,"

"Thanks," she blushed and she then looked at me, "Is it right to be this nervous?"

I nodded, "Yea, I was really nervous before marrying Troy."

She took a big breath, "I just, and I don't want to be nervous. I just want it to happen."

A smile drifted over my mouth, she took off her robe and I helped her into her dress. "I remember on my wedding day, I was so anxious and I hated being nervous. I just wanted to be with Troy, that's it." I began to tie her dress in the back in elegant bows, "I was so nervous and I just, I needed him to see me and then I sat down and thought for a moment that this is it. I am going to never have a chance to be single because I am never letting Troy let go of me. I took a breath and I figured that it could take a minute. Look around and just take it in. Let it all soak in for a moment."

I finished pulling her dress together. "And once you see Zeke, every single nerve will fade away. You will look into his eyes and whatever needs to come out of your mouth will. I promise and you and Zeke will be so happy."

Sharpay was basically in tears, I hugged her tight, "Thank you Gabi, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I am not going anywhere. I didn't let Troy take me anywhere did I?" she shook her head and then she took a step back, wiping at the corner of her eyes to make sure no marks were left. "How do I look?" she asked twirling around, I smiled, "Beautiful." Her hair was in simply curls with a pink flower in her hair. She grinned and then I put my hands on my hips, "How do I look?" I asked pushing my hip out.

She laughed, "You look so freaking beautiful it's unbelievable." My jaw dropped slightly, I didn't move and I felt a body in the room. Sharpay winked before backing out, I turned around slowly and I saw Troy, a tux over his body, his hair slicked back. A bouquet of flowers in his hands, I gasped and I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears flooding my eyes, he smiled and took a step closer before I ran into his arms.

His arms wrapped around me tight and I buried my head into his chest. "Oh you have no idea."

He kissed the top of my head and he squeezed me tighter. I braced my hands over his arms and I looked back, "What are you doing here?" he smiled, "It is our day off, traveling down, I'm home for three days baby girl." I laughed and I buried my head into his chest. "Why do you always have to surprise me?"

"Because," he drew out, "It's the best part."

I tilted my head back and he pressed his lips over mine, "I love you." He whispered against my lips, "I love you too,"

"You do know who wants to see you right?" Troy smiled, "That was my next find. How much time do we have?"

"Just enough," I slipped my hand into his and I lead him through the church before finding the room with the boys. I poked my head in and Chad turned around, his eyes never left he and mine already knew. Bastard.

"Liam, bud,"

Liam poked his head around his corner and he smiled once he caught glimpse of me. "Mama!" I moved away from the door just enough for Troy to slip in, Liam's whole face changed in an instant before Liam was running to Troy.

Troy bent over and Liam jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" he shouted, he buried his head into Troy's shoulder and Troy held him tight. "Hi buddy," Liam wrapped his arms around Troy's neck and squeezed.

I smiled, I backed out. Troy came with and he looked at Liam, "What's up?"

Liam couldn't stop smiling before laying his head back down onto Troy's shoulder. A big smile crossed Troy's lips, "Hey, I have to,"

"I want to see my baby girl," Troy said desperately, I could see how much he missed Emma. I nodded, I tugged both of them this way, when I knocked on the door to Sharpay's room, I stepped in and I then put my finger up. Troy nodded as he tried to coax words out of Liam who had gone mute, not even letting go. I picked up Emma's car seat and I picked up her sleeping body.

Draping a blanket over my shoulder, I let her face rest on my shoulder and I stepped out. Troy's eyes set on Emma and his eyes broke. I could almost see the tears, we coaxed Liam down and he took her out of my arms, Emma squirmed and stirred in his arms.

Picking up Liam, Troy sucked in a breath, his voice shook, "God, I almost think I am going to quit."

I sighed, "We are okay." I told him, Troy couldn't tear his eyes away from Emma, who I was shocked wasn't crying, she had this stranger danger, she doesn't like many people holding her.

She opened her eyes and she let her eyes flicker over Troy. Troy smiled and her lips rose and a smile flattened over her lips. A coo escaping her mouth. A big laugh escaped Troy and his wild blue eyes turned towards me, "Did you see that? She smiled! For me!"

I laughed, "Troy, that's her first real smile, you do know this right?" Troy's eyes grew in size, a smile pressing my lips and I took a big breath. "You are her daddy and she will always know that. No matter how far away you are."

* * *

"You look good." I comforted Sharpay, she breathed and we both walked out. Flowers being placed in our hands, we all lined up and I looked around, Troy stood there, his arm awaiting, "How did you pull this off?" I asked with a laugh, "I bribed my friend." He winked at me and he kissed my forehead.

When the song started, we marched down the hall, a grin placed over our faces. Troy and I separated, his finger hooking with mine and he smiled. We took our places and stood there, Zeke looked really nervous and anxious.

He glanced between all of us, then the wedding march started. Sharpay stood at the top of the aisle, her dad on her side, her dress so beautiful. My eyes trained on Zeke's as his jaw shifted and he smiled, a big smile crossing over his face. Sharpay walked down the aisle slowly and she gave a small laugh when they hit the top.

They grabbed hands after her dad let her go, I gave a smile and the preacher started. Troy stood on the steps and he looked at them, my eyes looked over his body and I smiled, I suddenly hated that Bentley was staying with us tonight but it would all work out.

Shifting, Troy glanced into the crowd before he then looked over at me, he smirked when he noticed I was looking at him. A blush crept over my cheeks and I took a glance back at Zeke and Sharpay who were glowing at each other. Bentley standing close by, "Zeke, who has prepared his own vows will begin,"

Zeke smiled, "I have known you forever Sharpay Alison, I chased you with a thing of cookies until you would taste them in high school, you wanted nothing to do with me and then one day you did, you surprised me, you so surprised me and you had me wrapped me around your fingers so tightly. I could do about anything for you and I love you. I want to be there on your worst days and I want to hold you when you are happy. Let our friends see how much I love you and take what we have and run with it. Our little boy who is so special to us and I want nothing more than to have so many more kids with you."

Sharpay was choking up and she shook her head, a big breath leaving her mouth. Zeke smiled and he wiped away a tear. They looked at Sharpay and she took a breath, "Zeke," she laughed as his name rolled off her tongue, "You spoil me, you understand me and trust me, not many people understand me," the room filled with laughter. "You were okay with wearing a pink tie and you are happy living in a pink room sometimes. You work so hard everyday and then you come home to be a wonderful dad to Bentley. It's so empowering and I love it. I love you and I don't want anything more than to just kiss you right now because I am going to be with you everyday. I am going to hold you and when you have bad days I am ready to be yours forever. To prove our friends who are already married wrong, that we are going to be together forever."

Everybody clapped for a moment; they traded rings and more words before Zeke pulled her into a tight kiss. His hands pulling her close and she gave a big smile as they folded hands. Love was the best thing ever.

* * *

Troy put his arm around my back and I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head softly, his fingers massaging my lower back. My body pressed into his like glue, Liam came running towards us and he grinned. Troy took his arm from around me, my body suddenly went limp and I staggered on my feet. Troy laughed; I always thought we were meant to be magnets before we just drifted towards each other.

"You know, you are supposed to stay on your feet." Troy hinted I rolled my eyes as he pulled me close again. "How about you just don't let go." He paused and his eyes glanced into mine, "I'm never letting go."

My heart thumped and I felt my body melt underneath of me. Troy gave me a smile before kissing my forehead, we walked forward and Taylor appeared with Emma in her hands. "Somebody woke up while I was back there."

"Thank you," I mentioned as I took her into my arms. My body straightened up and we found a table. Troy pulled out my chair, I sat down with Emma, Liam sat at the brisk of Troy's knee and he gave a smile towards him, both of the boys were just looking at her. "She isn't a monkey in a zoo," I commented, Troy's eyes leveled towards mine and he gave a flicker of a smile. "What do you mean? She is about the most gorgeous monkey ever," his smile woke up, "And her momma is drop dead gorgeous too."

My eyes rolled in a full circle, Troy laughed, "Come on, you know that you thought it was funny."

A laugh did leave my mouth and Troy grinned, "See! You did think it was funny!"

"Liam, did you think it was funny?" Liam gave a wide eye looked and then shook his head, I laughed quietly and he reached out to me. Troy took the opportunity to take Emma away from me.

She twisted in her dress, opening her eyes and crying out. "Hey! Daddy is here!"

She cried and turned her head towards me, I then took a step closer, she quieted for a moment and then her eyes turned into mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's my girl."

Troy's mouth hung open, "Flies are going to get stuck in there." I pointed out, Troy snapped his jaw shut and he frowned. I kissed his cheek and I held Liam in my arms, Liam rested against me and he gave a tired yawn. "I know buddy, it's been a long day."

"Cuddles?" he asked me, I shook my head, "Not tonight baby boy."

He cried and I shook my head, taking a deep breath Troy kissed my forehead softly. His free arm sliding over my thigh, kicking his shin he chuckled. "Everybody! Attention please, we would love to introduce the new married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Baylor!" Sharpay and Zeke appeared around the corner and the room erupted into cheers. Sharpay was blushing and clutching Zeke's arm.

Bentley caught sight of them and he went running over. Sharpay squatted down and then pulled Bentley into her arms picking him up. She kissed him and I took a large breath, giving Troy a glance, his glance was answered when he found Jenni who took Emma away, then he stuck Chad with Liam. His fingers gripped over mine before he took me behind a wall, his fingers gripped my waist as his lips crashed over mine.

My arms circled around his neck, "God I missed you," he whispered quietly, "So much."

I kissed him again, harder, and pressed my lips tight against his. He moaned quietly and I pulled him tighter. "I love you,"

"Shut up," I grumbled, he laughed quietly against my lips, my fingers tipped against his neck, the goose bumps rising over his neck. I smirked as he kissed my neck and then he went further down to my collarbone.

"I just want you."

"Oh Troy," I said with a laugh, "You have no idea." I kissed him once more before I backed off. His hand squeezed mine and I went into the bathroom. Troy grinned and went back out to the dance floor as there first dance was happening.

The things he did to me.

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

I jumped and Troy placed his hand over my shoulder, I nodded my head as he took my head and lead me out to the dance floor. Sorry by Buck cherry erupted over the speakers and felt Troy's arm wrap around my waist as I let my head fall onto his chest. His hand gripping mine as we danced slowly to the song, my lips mouthing the words, Troy kissed the top of my head.

"Everything inside, never comes out right and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die," he muttered into my ear, I smiled and Troy smoothed his lips over my forehead. He whispered the following lyrics into my ear and I let him dance with me.

When the song was wrapping up Troy sighed, "I don't you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him, "Yea, but you won't be in my arms." He said, his breath cool against my ear. "I'll be in your arms all night." I mentioned, he bowed his head slightly and he touched my forehead. "I have to go meet up with the team at the hotel for a bit, game strategies."

My face fell and Troy shook his head, "I know, I know, I'm sorry! I barely got to come here today early, it was a begging case, it was tough but I have to check in to let them know I am here and then I can come home."

"Troy, I wanted you around for bedtime."

"And I want to be. I might bug out of here early so I can."

Closing my eyes I took a small breath, my fingers spreading over his chest, "Hey," his hand matched mine and a fast paced song came over the room. Troy pulled me gently off, we found our table and he sat me down on his lap, "I know it sucks but I am here right? I'll be in town for two days, that's all I have with you and I am going to make the most of it."

I nodded my head, "I'm going to go check on Liam," I whispered, he let go of my hand and he sighed softly. I took two steps before turning around figuring where I just left off. "That was bad, I don't want to talk like that,"

Troy stood up, his lips pressing against my forehead. "No, it's fine, I understand where you are coming from."

Troy kissed me softly before he went to grab another beer. I found Liam and he was rubbing his eyes as the hours grew late. I pulled him into my arms and I kissed his temple, "Hi baby,"

He hugged me and he fell in my arms, "Alright fathers! If you have that special baby girl out there, it's time for that special dance." My head popped up and I glanced around, I then saw Troy set his beer down and Lucille was handing Troy Emma.

I felt my lips shape in awh as Troy held his little girl. His eight-week-old baby girl onto the dance floor, I loved her first by Heartland came over the speakers as Sharpay and her dad danced in the middle.

Walking to the edge, Troy had a burp cloth on his shoulder while her head lay down onto his shoulder. Her face peaceful in the crook of his neck, Liam glanced at Troy and then laid his head down in my chest. "God, my son has grown up."

Jack stood next to me and I glanced at him, "I know he has,"

Troy seemed to be talking to her even if she was sleeping. The cameraman seemed to be taking a picture but I only stopped and took a picture with my own phone. When the song began to whine down, I saw Emma shifting in Troy's arms and Troy walked off, his eyes glanced into mine, "That was adorable." I whispered, he smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking to a chair to sit.

They called for sons and moms but all seemed to have simply faded away. I couldn't get my eyes off of Emma and Troy, how at ease she was with him sometimes. Taking Liam out, he was basically falling to sleep, not wanting to talk much.

He had a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we might go and attend Troy's game at Clippers stadium. It depended on how everything else would go in the long run. How Emma was doing, when the song was over the party continued but I knew I was going to have to be going.

Troy caught my eyes and I walked over to him, "I am going to head out. I shouldn't be much longer than twenty minutes at the hotel down the street."

"I'm probably heading out in about five." Troy gave me Emma and I kissed him softly, Troy kissed the top of Liam's head. "Hey buddy, I'll see you later."

Liam cried reaching out for Troy, "No!"

Troy sighed taking him up in his arms and he glanced at me, "I'll be faster with him."

I sighed, "Do you have a car seat?"

Troy nodded, "It never left my car."

"I didn't know you had a car."

Troy nodded, "I had Chad take me home to grab it."

"Okay."

He brushed his lips over mine, "Don't forget we have Bentley."

Troy nodded pulling his keys out of his pocket, Liam tucked his head on his shoulder and Troy walked out after saying congratulations to Sharpay and Zeke. I walked over and Sharpay pouted, "You are going to take my baby away from me!"

I nodded, "I am, my baby girl is about to fall asleep and Liam is almost out plus feedings need to happen," Sharpay pouted and then looked around for Bentley. Her mom brought him over and she hugged on him, "I'll miss you baby boy. Oh so much!"

Zeke pulled them both into my hug, I went into the back room to find Emma's car seat, I put her down inside and I then covered her up with blankets before slipping off my heels and put on flip-flops, stretching back to yawn, I gave Emma a once over and then I went back out. I held her car seat and diaper bag in my hands while Sharpay sniffled. "I'm going to miss him!"

She broke down crying and Zeke wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, let's take him to Gabs car," I followed them out, Sharpay had changed into a shorter dress and we walked to my car and I popped it open to put Emma inside. She stirred around and I then let Zeke and Sharpay buckle Bentley in. He fussed and then began to cry. I was praying Emma wouldn't start but Sharpay gave him a pacifier rubbing the top of his head.

"Thank you so much Gabi, I'll call when we land and goodness, I think you have everything but you have a key."

"I got it girl. Have fun in Paris."

"I will!"

Zeke and Sharpay shut the door and they both returned inside. I was leaving to be part of the wedding party but I was taking the baby's entire home. Taylor and Alexa had already left but Chad had stayed behind.

Driving home, Troy texted me saying he was leaving the hotel. Bentley stared out of the window, his eyes glazed over. All of them were going to sleep for a long time; it had been a long day for Liam, Bentley, and for Emma. I yawned and when I pulled off the highway, I drove the small distance to the house, I beat Troy home but he was coming down the hill when I shut the door.

I waited for him to come through before I got out.

He got out, his tie loosened around his neck and his eyes tired. I gave him a smile, he grabbed Liam, and "Do you think you can get Bentley too?" Troy gave a small nod, I picked up Emma and I then grabbed her car seat.

When we got upstairs, Bentley's pack and play plus his bedding was sitting there. Troy groaned, "You were waiting for me weren't you."

"Not exactly but it worked in the end. I'll get them all ready for bed while you do that."

"So is this a trial if we even want a third kid?" Troy joked, I gave him a glance, "Can we get through I don't know, a year without thinking about another kid?" Troy laughed, "Absolutely."

He set Liam and Bentley down, I felt his hand drift over my back. I gave all of them a glance, "I'll be right back okay? Mommy is going to grab PJ's. Liam nodded, I shifted and I stood following Troy up the stairs. When we got into Liam's room, Troy pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, next," I took a breath and then I grabbed Liam's pajamas and then I found a pair for Bentley. My hand slid across Troy's back and then I went into Emma's room. I found a pair of pink ones, the feet and the hands covered.

Going downstairs, Liam was leaning back and he was trying not to sleep. Emma was awake since she wanted to eat and Bentley was basically staring. "Alright, who's first?" having all of the diapers and I then sat up. Bentley looked at me and he then turned away, "Alright, come here Liam."

Liam crawled over and I then laid him down, I changed his diaper and buddle then I him in his pajamas. He then crawled into my lap and I kissed the top of his head. "Alright hold on, daddy will come get you in a minute."

He sat down and I then kissed him before I laid him down. Getting Emma out, she cried, as she was growing hungry. "I know baby girl, you are ready to eat huh?" she gave me her big eyes and I kissed her forehead.

Changing her diaper and changing her into the soft pink pajamas, I pulled a blanket around her before laying her back in her car seat. She cried because she wanted to eat, I gave her a pacifier and she cried spitting it out.

Troy came down the stairs, "Whoa, what's going on?" he bent next to her and she turned her head back and forth. "She is hungry." I mentioned, I coaxed Bentley to me and he lay back as I changed his diaper and clothes.

His sports pajamas fit him. He sat up and he then gave me a look with his bold brown eyes. He then burst into tears, Liam looked at Emma and Bentley, Troy's eyes grew and I scooped Bentley up in my arms.

"All right, hey Bentley," rubbing his back, he cried into my shoulder. I kissed his temple and Troy picked up Liam and Emma's car seat. "I'm going to take her to our room," I nodded my head as I tried to calm him down. He cried and his big tears fell down his face, "Mama,"

"It's okay baby boy, momma will be home soon." I pulled him close and rubbed his back. I picked up a blanket and I went upstairs, his cries were soft hiccups, I sat down in a rocking chair as Troy was putting Liam down.

He raised his eyebrows towards me and I waved him off. He gave me a soft look and then kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as I rocked Bentley. His breathing smoothed out and I held him for a little while longer, Troy poked his head in the door, "Does Emma not have any bottles ready?"

I blushed and shook my head, I held up a finger and I then laid Bentley down. I covered him with a blanket and shut off the lights, turning on the baby monitor and then leaving. I shut the door quietly behind me, "Her formula looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time and,"

"That's because I have only been breastfeeding," Troy seemed shocked, I moved in my dress and Troy caught my elbow. "I thought we were switching."

"I decided not too. It's just easier to breastfeed her, I just have to snap off my bra and bam, instant food."

"But,"

"Troy, I don't really wanna talk about it right now. I can pump a bottle tomorrow so you can feed her. I just haven't done it because it's extra work."

He sighed, "I guess I'll change then."

I slipped off my dress and I then heard the shower turn on. I sighed; I then unsnapped my bra and slipped on a tank top. I threw on a pair of shorts, picking up Emma she moved towards my breast, "Slow down baby girl,"

She gave me a look and I kissed the top of her head, she latched onto my breast and I lowered my head into the pillow. Curling up with Emma, I closed my eyes and rested. "What's going on here?" Opening up one eye, I saw Troy standing there, a pair of shorts and a Knick t-shirt on. I closed my eyes again as I shifted onto my back. I then burped Emma and shifted her to my other breast.

Troy crawled onto the bed and he kissed me softly. "Troy, I know how much I want to make love to you but im tired, everybody is tired."

Troy sighed but tucked his head in my shoulder, his hot air on my neck, "Fair enough,"

"I didn't even offer you a deal."

"Yea but you were and I am just saving us both here."

"Just so you know," I looked over at Troy, "You get the first cry."

Troy laughed and nodded, "Got it."

Once Emma was done, I laid her on my chest and burped her. Once she burped, I gave her over to Troy, I shut off my light, "Swaddle, tight, pacifier and lay her down on her back towards my lap, if not she screams for hours."

Troy seemed shocked as she squirmed in his arms. I crawled underneath the covers and I curled up like I do every night. Troy cooed at Emma but I knew she had fallen asleep. Troy moved around and then he crawled into bed after me, his light snapping off. The TV black, only the light moons shining in.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist; I stiffened, "What's that about?" Troy whispered into my ear, "Six weeks without you in my bed, it's odd."

Troy nodded and turned onto his back, I flipped over to face him, I rested my head on his chest, and he relaxed and let his arm drift around me. He kissed the top of my head and his thumb made circles on my waist.

* * *

"Why can't babies sleep through the night?"

Troy slid onto a bar stool and he rubbed his eyes, I laughed as I flipped pancakes over. "You are very awake for feeding her three times last night, out of her five times of getting up."

I shrugged, "This is the mom in me."

Once I flipped the pancakes, I made Troy a cup of coffee sliding it in front of him. He lowered his head, all of the kids were still asleep, Emma was swaddled in a rocking bed next to me though as I was going to let Troy sleep since he had a game tonight.

"Are you going to come to the game tonight?" Troy took a long sip of his coffee and let his hand lean over grabbing a pancake, putting it in his mouth, "Uh, I don't know. Depends on how the day goes."

"I bet Liam will be cranky today," Troy said, I nodded, I looked at Troy who had a tired edge around his face, his hair wasn't as nice and I finished cooking the stack of pancakes and I went over to wrap my arms around his neck, I leaned my forehead against his temple, "Troy, I know how strange this is right now and I can't shake the feeling because I missed you and it was only six weeks apart but we feel like we don't even know each other."

Troy smiled sadly and he pulled me between his legs, "That's why, all three of the kids we have are going to Chad and Taylor's house and we are going on a date tomorrow night after my afternoon game."

I went to say something but Troy put his finger against my lips. "You haven't had a break in six weeks. I know you are going to protest because you don't want to change your perfect routine. You'll be fine, I promise, but I leave tomorrow night okay? I need a few one on one time with you."

His hand brushed over my hair and I took a big breath, "Okay,"

"Good, I was going to take you kicking or screaming."

I smiled and kissed him softly, his arms shifting around me. "mahh,"

Troy smiled, "My little man is up," he shifted out from behind me and I crossed my arms over my chest. I began to cut up pancakes, I made two separate plates and then Troy came downstairs with two boys.

Liam's eyes light up and I then took him in my arms, "Good morning baby!" he giggled and I kissed his cheek. Troy and I got both of them settled as I gave them the food they wanted. Troy slipped his arm around my waist and let his head fall down onto my shoulder.

"I'm sleepy."

"Then go take a nap."

"That's not fair. You should get to take a nap before I get to take a nap."

"Nah, I'm okay."

Troy took a step back, "What did you do with my wife?" he asked peering over me, I laughed and I pressed my head down onto his chest, "I have grown up a little bit."

He laughed, "A little bit? I feel like you are a whole other person."

My face frowned and Troy pulled my chin up, "In a good way." He lowered his lips down onto mine and I relaxed against him. Emma stirred in her pin and began to cry, her sobs escaping her mouth. Troy took a minute and peered at her before letting go of me and grabbing her.

"What princess?" Troy held her but she only grew louder. I reached out and Troy sighed before settling her into my arms. Her hands tugged free of the blanket, "I'm going to go feed her, can you watch the boys?"

"Of course,"

Sitting on the couch, I curling up with Emma and I kissed her forehead. She ate and I relaxed on the couch. Liam and Bentley then came running into the living room. Troy was behind them trying to wash their hands. They both giggled and ran from Troy. I smiled as Troy huffed a breath.

"Boys, we have to wash hands."

"No." Liam challenged, Troy raised his eyebrows and then he looked at me. "Liam," his eyes turned towards me, "Listen to your dad."

Liam looked at me for a moment longer before he sighed going to Troy. Bentley followed and Troy just shook his head, "She is an alien."

Emma switched breasts and Troy came back with two clean boys, sitting them down onto the ground and he gave them toys. His sweats almost falling off of his hips and his shirt riding up, he came over and collapsed down next to me. He sat down and let his body fall over and his hand resting on the back of Emma's neck.

She shifted and I pushed his hand off her back. "Hey," he muttered, "Sorry," I gave him a glance before glancing back at her, "I need her to focus." Troy laughed and he then stopped, "Oh wait you were serious?"

I nodded with a small laugh, "She doesn't have the best attention span." Troy sighed and he rested against me. His eyes watched Liam for a bit, I let my gaze wonder to Bentley who was playing with some blocks.

Closing my eyes, I felt Emma stop sucking and she stirred. I picked her up and shifted her to burp her. "Can I see her now?"

She let her brown eyes connect and I nodded, he took her as I cleaned up. I shifted and I folded into Troy's body. He cuddled Emma and we watched the boys play together. Troy smiled when he caught my eye, "Could this get much better?"

* * *

Emma cried when I handed her over to Taylor, Taylor gave me a big smile and I fidgeted, my head looking at Troy and his eyes grew, "Oh no, we are leaving,"

"I think we should just stay in and,"

"No," Troy said, "We are not staying in,"

"Gabi, go and have fun with your husband while he is here!" Taylor encouraged, Emma cried and I shook my head, Troy's arms wrapped around my waist, "Not a chance beautiful,"

I whined, "I got it Gabi! Go have fun for a night,"

I sighed, I unwrapped Troy's arms from around me, I kissed Emma's forehead and then I bent over to Liam and kissed his. "I'll call and,"

"She won't call," Troy, commented, "I'll keep her under all watches and she won't slip through my grasp." I rolled my eyes at his joke, "We will see you later, and I will have my cell phone on if you need us."

Hesitating, Troy gave me a gentle nudge and we made it out of the door. "You would have welcomed that with Liam,"

I shrugged, "I don't know," Troy opened my car door and I slid in. "I think I am just use to it and I don't want to leave my baby."

Troy folded his hand with mine and he then was on the way back to our house, or that's what it seemed like. When he took the exit to the house, I gave him a look and he stopped halfway and he then put a blindfold around me.

"Troy!"

"Just go along with it."

I did as he told and when I felt the car stop, I went to grab and he stopped my hand. "No. Not yet," I sighed and he opened my door, he then guided me out and he then pulled the blindfold away from my eyes and I felt a gasp leave my mouth.

"Do you like it?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away, I then nodded, my lips parted. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

A small lake was below us as we stood on the cliff, the sun setting and the trees all beautiful, Troy wrapped me in his arms, "I'm glad you like it, I just wanted to spend time with you and I couldn't think of a better place."

Troy lead me to a spot on the ground and he pulled me into his lap. "You do know how much I missed you right?"

He was leaving early tomorrow morning, they had an afternoon game and Troy was going to catch up with the team later in Denver. "I missed you a lot too." Troy rubbed my lower arm and he kissed the back of my neck.

We were both silent letting the quiet words of silence echo around us. Troy gave another laugh, "What are you laughing at?" I asked him, "Us, I mean, everything but mainly us."

"For having two kids I don't think your mind should be on us."

"But it is," he argued, "I want it to just be us right now because it is never just us anymore. Not in my thoughts, not in the present, and just not ever right now. I just want that though."

My fingers rubbed over his hand, "I know, I miss it too sometimes but I would never rethink any thing we have done or the two beautiful kids we have."

Troy smiled and buried his head into my shoulder, "The timing sucks but that's about it." I kissed his hand and he hugged me tighter. "One thing you want to do before I leave, name it and we can do it."

Closing my eyes and thinking, I smiled, "How about a first date?"

"A first date?" Troy's voice held a wonder to it, "Yea, a first date. I mean as a married couple with two little kids, we don't have that time anymore but if we set aside date nights, we can have our first date as we try to figure this all out. Once you get home, once a week, you and me unless of an complete emergency."

Troy smiled and he kissed me softly, "You think of everything."

"So the normal first date is what? Sex in the car?" Troy laughed, his eyes sparkling, "I'm afraid it's still dinner and a movie my fair lady."

I stood up and I helped Troy up, his warm hand wrapping around mine, he caressed my face and he kissed my lips. "What kind of food would you like?"

"Greasier the better," I whispered against his lips, "Do I get to make out with you in the back of the theater?" Troy's eyebrows danced and he nodded with a wink, "As long as it's only me."

I grinned and we kissed once more, "Come on pretty lady,"

* * *

A screech left my mouth and Troy laughed tossing his head backwards, I took a napkin to my face and wiped away the milkshake that was dribbling down my face, he laughed as he leaned forward, "I could probably take care of that for you."

His eyes wild with emotion, I smiled and I leaned to him, our lips meeting in the middle. We kissed and he smiled, "I'm sorry."

"That was evil,"

"I couldn't help myself."

A bubble of a laugh left his throat again, I smiled shaking my head and he played with my ankle. We had dinner and went to see Safe Haven that I had wanted to see for some time. Troy sighed and he got up to crawl into my booth with me, his arms circling around me. "I guess we should get back to parenthood."

"How about a drive?" I announced, Troy gave me a look, "Emma and Liam are both asleep, I should probably just be back in about an hour and half to feed her." Troy nodded his head, "A drive sounds good then." He hooked his thumb with mine and threw down a twenty before we walked out.

His arms hooked around me and we walked to our car. Once he opened my door, I pulled on his shirt and dragged him closer to me. He stumbled and I pressed my lips against his, he laughed and we kissed a little harder.

He moaned before folding me in his arms and pressing me back against the car door. My hands ran through his hair and he held me close.

"How about a drive to our house?" he mused, "How about a ride in the backseat?"

"Full of car seats?"

"The trunk?"

He laughed and he pressed his lips against my forehead. "Come here," he pulled me into his chest and he held me, "Maybe after we put baby girl to bed."

"I don't know," Troy rubbed his hand over mine and he gave a big smile, "If it doesn't happen it doesn't happen."

A frown placed over my lips, "Is this our sex life now?"

Troy chuckled, "Nope, if I had my way we would get down and dirty right here."

I smiled and he kissed my forehead softly, too happy not to do anything else but smile.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know you wanted it last week but it wasn't ready. It's something you need to know though, I don't have this story done. It's still in the process in being written and everything, I am not an author, I am a student in school who writes for her down time. I am battling an arm thing and I am taken End of Course tests. My time isn't exactly mine right now, I am trying my hardest but I can not promise a chapter every single week and I need you to understand that. I appreciate you for reading but I can't always update. So I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for the all of the patience! Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. Birthday Fun in NYC

Chapter 29 – Birthday Fun in NYC

"Liam, sweetie," I bit down on my lip as he threw down his crayon. He then ran to pick it up, people behind me were people growing impatient, not like anybody was offering to help me carrying two bags, an infant, and the tired look over my face. He looked at me and I gave him a look, "Sit right here," he then gave a big grin climbing into the seat.

Following him, I gave an apologetic smile to all of them. Emma squirmed in my arms. Scooting in, grumpy flight people moved in. "Liam, bud, you need to sit," he gave me his wide eye blue look. He fell onto his butt, we were flying to New York today to spend Liam's birthday with Troy.

They were going to be in New York and he had several off days. We were going to take Liam to the museum and to maybe to the Statue of Liberty. Having Liam sit next to the window, he looked out of it and he pointed at the other plane. Emma was cranky all day today since she had a diaper rash. People kept filing by and I settled back into my seat, strapping my seat belt on.

Balancing Emma in my arms, I leaned over to make sure Liam had his on. He gave me a look and then he struggled against the seatbelt. "Mom!" he cried as he kicked his legs, closing my eyes, I took a big breath and counted before I lost all of my patients. Traveling without Troy was the most difficult thing ever. "Liam, hey, do you want a snack?" I asked, he stopped and then he nodded.

Leaning over with Emma on my lap, I found the infant airplane car seat that I would use once we were in the air. Pulling a snack out for Liam, I opened it and he took it. I sighed, I shut off my iPad, and my phone and then I looked at Liam. He looked out the window again and he was bouncing in his seat. It was a long flight across the country.

A flight attendant came over and she bent towards me, "Is there anything we can get you?" I gave a soft smile and shook my head, "I think we are good now, and I am sorry for any crying in advance. This poor baby girl has a little rash but I will keep everything at bay, I will try,"

"Oh sweetie, you'll do fine. I appreciate it though." I smiled and she came over with a bottle of water, "On us," she said quietly, bigger thanks left my mouth, Liam sucked on his juice. The plane doors shut and I looked at Emma who moved her arms around, "Are you ready to eat baby girl?" she gave me a look, her head turning in a circle. Her eyes sparkling with hope.

Grabbing my cover up, I threw it over and arranged before pulling my arm out of my tank top. I lowered my shirt and placed Emma, she fussed for a moment before latching on. Liam cried as the plane began to move, his eyes turning in circles and I kissed his forehead. "Hey, it's okay buddy. Let's just stay focused okay?" he gave me a look and he closed his eyes.

I pushed up the armrest and he leaned into me. Emma kicked her feet and she kept eating. The plane waited in line to take off, people grumbled all around as they were not looking forward to their flight ahead. It was going to be long and they all knew there were two little kids.

When it was our turn to hit the runway, the long roads, Liam hugged me and they hit the gas and we were off. Liam cried and buried his head into the side of my arm. "It's okay," he cried, Emma moved and unlatched from my breast. Her cries echoing, I grabbed a juice box and gave it too Liam who stopped crying for a moment. I burped Emma and she stopped crying, just in time as the turn seatbelt light turned off.

A sigh of relief filled my mouth as I pulled up a diaper bag. I pulled out my iPad and set up a movie for Liam. I gave him some headphones and he settled back with his juice box and snack. I then controlled Emma, I fixed my shirt and she didn't seem to want to eat. Setting up her airplane car seat and hooked it up top. I then laid her down in it; she squirmed and rolled around, her eyes tired.

"Go to sleep baby girl," I traced my finger over her leg and I covered her with a blanket. Liam was battling sleep with his head against me. I covered him up with his own blanket. He shifted and yawned; we had scheduled this during the naptime of both of them. Holding Emma in place, I rolled my head to the side. This would be when I let my head fall onto Troy's shoulder.

Plane rides made me think, made me tired, everything made me tired. Liam shifted and I sighed softly, he was going to be two. Two. How could my little boy who was just born, or at least it felt like he was just born last week? He made me smile daily and it had been a long different year, I couldn't believe it is almost a year since Emma was conceived and everything. Everything was almost perfect, if Troy was still playing for the Lakers, which would make it perfection.

Last year, I wouldn't even believe that I would have Emma. She turned her head and I then smiled. I couldn't believe she was almost three months old. My stomach churned with the fear of her getting bigger. She was already awake and a bit more alert during the days, at eleven weeks old. She still was always up at one and four thirty. It didn't matter; it was always those two times though.

A smile flipped over my lips and I knew I couldn't get anymore love then from those two. They were a permeate fixture in my life, they would always be their when I needed them or when I just needed an ounce of love. Kissing her temple, I took in a small breath, my stomach churned with pain thinking of anything ever happening to my babies. They were my life and I couldn't ask for anybody else.

They began to come around and ask if we needed anything. Giving us peanuts and some snacks for Liam later. I thanked them, stashing them away. Everything went quiet after that, it was nice being in First class because of how much more room we have. Noticing Liam asleep, I turned off his movie for later. Emma slept away and I smiled as everybody was at peace.

Emma twisted and a cranky cry came from her lips, her eyes opening. I picked her up, looks came my way and I kissed her forehead, "Hey pretty girl," she cried and I kissed her temple, "Momma is here," I laid her down and I dug around for her pacifier. Finding it, I stuck it in her mouth but she squirmed, I knew she was uncomfortable, letting her lay on my shoulder, I rubbed her back, and her cries turned to whimpers.

"That's my girl," I whispered, I shifted around to feed her again to make her more comfortable. When I fed her, I couldn't believe how at ease we both were. Troy didn't understand when he was in town last time. He didn't understand how comforting this was and I can't believe I didn't do it with Liam. I felt closer to Emma and she loved being in my arms.

Troy and I spent the night wrapped in each other's arms before he left and caught up with the team. We had been separated for two and half weeks, excited to see each other again.

Bentley had stayed the entire time and we all had a blast. Hanging out with Taylor, we were all doing well. Stretching my legs, I switched Emma and she finished awful quick, she was closing her eyes all over again, laying her back down, I cleaned everything up and cuddled closer with Liam.

* * *

"Liam, bud," he stirred; he had slept for about hour and half and was up for three before falling asleep for the last thirty. I was letting everybody else get off the plane before I even try. I began to put stuff into the diaper bag and woke up Liam. He lifted his arms and I looked at Emma who was sleeping in a sling carrier. A sigh rippled from my throat, "Come here," he crawled into my lap and I kissed the top of his head.

Turning back to see how many more I looked at him with a big smile, "Guess who is waiting?" I asked, he gave me a sleepy look, "You'll see," I mused. Packing more of the bags up and I sighed, they both wanted to be carried, "Ma'am," turning I saw the flight attendant, "Do you need any help?" A grateful smile came over my lips, "Yes, please," she took the two bags and I stood up with the two kids.

Liam rested his head into my shoulder, as I made sure Emma was secure. Putting a small blanket over her, I walked out and made sure Liam didn't leave any of his toys. Liam held his blanket in his head as he rubbed his eyes. The five-hour flight was exhausting. I kissed the top of his head and when we got to the stroller, she smiled, "It was a pleasure to have your beautiful kids on the flight today."

"Thank you for your help," I announced, she nodded, I went to put Liam in and he cried, "Sweetie, I can't carry you,"

"No," he cried, I sighed as she placed the bags in the stroller; I mouthed another thank you to her. I glanced at Emma and I switched Liam to my hip supporting him. When I knew it wasn't going to work I gave him a glance, "Can you walk for me buddy?" his eyes looked at me with his tired eyes, "It's not a far walk," I pushed the stroller further as I knew he didn't want to be put in the stroller but he didn't want to be down.

Sitting down, I stopped when I knew it wasn't worth the fight. Emma squirmed and when we got out of the gate, I looked at Liam, the people had cleared up a little and I set him down. I kissed his forehead, he held the blanket closer to him, stretching forward, and I smiled. "Hey, can you walk from here? We are just looking for somebody."

He nodded rubbing his eyes; I held his hand as I looked around for Troy. He was easy to spot in a room, his tall body and the way he dressed. Liam hugged on my leg and I looked until I spotted him. A think smirk rising over my lips, Troy turned and we caught eyes, his eyes glowed and I crotched down towards Liam, adjusting Emma. "Liam, who is over there?" I pointed him out and he searched with his eyes.

"DADDY!" he let go of me, Troy moved through the crowd and he ran through the room, Liam ran with his blanket before dropping it and Troy knelled down to greet Liam in a hug. I smiled with tears in my eyes; Liam wrapped his arms around Troy's neck as they both hugged. Troy smiled and I heard Liam's giggle. Troy stood grabbing Liam's blanket and then he came over to me.

"My beautiful girls," he kissed me softly and then he peered into the sling to see Emma. She stirred and moved but only turned her face closer. "Let's go get bags," he took the stroller as I walked along side of him. We went to the terminal and luggage was already falling out. Emma's car seat was there and Troy went to retrieve it so I could put her down. He came back and took the plastic off and he set it in, putting Liam down, Liam almost had a break down as his bottom lip trembled. Big tears ran down his face as sobs left his throat.

Troy stopped and he pivoted in front of Liam, "Hey, it's okay buddy. I just need to get Emma's car seat ready so mommy can put her down, okay?" Liam cried as he had hit his meltdown mode. Rubbing his blanket over his eyes and Troy finished before picking him up. "Alright bud," he rubbed his back as his sobs made his chest move. Troy gave me a look and I nodded, "This has been a very long day." Troy frowned before making him nod.

I picked up Emma and placed her into the car seat. She fussed but fell back asleep when I put a blanket over her. Liam was crying and Troy tried to get him to stop, "Wow, meltdown city."

We got the last bag of luggage and Troy dragged it as he pulled us to a black SUV. He got in and I handed him Emma's car seat. He had to put Liam down which caused more tears. He buckled Emma in and then he climbed out, Liam reached out his face read and he put the luggage away. I climbed in and I pulled Liam into my lap. He reached for Troy who climbed into the front.

Troy talked to the driver before slipping back into the back with us. Liam crawled over into his lap and curled up with his blanket. His tears subsiding into hiccups, Troy played with Emma's fingers and I relaxed my head onto the window, my eyes closing. Troy's hand rubbed my knee, "You look beautiful," he commented, I opened my eyes, a sarcastic laugh coming through. "Really?"

A cheeky grin rose over his lips, "You always look beautiful," his head tipped to the side and he smiled, "I'm tired,"

"Are you going to cry and melt down in my lap too?" I nodded my head, "It might be sexy," Troy, mused, I laughed and he took his head and slipped his hand into it. I smiled, as I loved being reunited with Troy. His smooth hands graced mine and I smiled, they pulled up to the apartment and the doorman came out. He opened the back, "Mr., Bolton," Troy nodded as he climbed out with Liam.

I unbuckled Emma's car seat sliding out. My bags around my shoulders, "Mrs. Bolton," I nodded and slipped with Troy, he dragged the suitcase as we went inside. I made sure we had everything and when we got on the elevator, I closed my eyes, the weight of Emma's car seat dragging me down. Liam still had a grip on Troy as he was holding the suitcase and stroller, plus Liam.

When we got to the floor, Troy unlocked the door and I smiled, as it smelled good. It was clean and I loved it.

"It's cute,"

Troy smiled, "Cute wasn't what I was going for, bachelor pad is more like it," I laughed, "Really?" Troy nodded with a smile; he then went into the bedroom and laid Liam down on the bed. Liam tossed and he cried sitting up, "Hey, it's okay. There is no need to cry."

A yawn slipped through my mouth. "I need to feed Em's,"

"I think I am going to call pizza in so you can all eat." Troy grabbed pajamas for Liam as they changed, I set back as I got Emma out and began to feed her. She fussed for a minute before relaxing as she ate. "She has gotten bigger," Troy, observed, "My boob or my child?"

Troy smirked. "My child," I laughed he couldn't resistant any longer. He perched forward, his lips breathed over mine, "Can I have a kiss?" I nodded as he leaned forward to press our lips together. "I love you and I missed you."

I nodded, as I desired more, Troy could tell and he picked up Liam. "Come on buddy, let's go find food."

They both exited leaving me with Emma, "That is how you do it baby girl."

* * *

Snuggling up next to Troy, I let my eyes close and my lips spread into a smile. My hand ran over his chest only to feel a lump, Emma rested on his chest and I couldn't help but smile.

Emma's face was peaceful, her fist curled up and Troy's hand on her back. It shocked me that she was okay with Troy, she screamed bloody murder when people who she knew but didn't remember picked her up, and she wasn't into other people right now.

Smiling, I poked Troy slightly. He opened one of his eyes, a sound of air moving through his mouth. "Mm,"

"Good morning," I cheered, I kissed his cheek and he smiled, "Good morning, how are you not exhausted? One night and I'm tired."

"I'm used to it, I basically wake up at one and four thirty."

"And she wants to eat both times?"

"Mhm,"

"I could have fed her,"

"I needed to pump anyways so I was just going to feed her."

Troy nodded turning his head, his eyes closed again, "I'm going to check on Liam,"

"Gotcha," he whispered, his hands shifting on Emma, she was swaddled and looked so happy. When I went to the room next door where Liam was sleeping in a playpen, I looked at him and he was lying on his belly. I picked him up and rested him on my shoulder before going back to Troy.

I crawled into bed, he was lying down with Emma more cradled. "He is still passed out?" I nodded as I cuddled with him, kissing the top of his head. He didn't even really stir from his peaceful sleep.

Kissing his forehead softly, Troy pulled one arm away from Emma before pulling Liam and I closer to him. He pressed his lips to my temple and he twisted to keep Emma and Liam between us. "I love this, I so love this," Troy whispered as he kissed the top of my head again.

"These are the best mornings. Two sleepy babies and my favorite person ever." Troy smiled, "Do you get to do this every morning?"

"Most mornings."

He sighed, "I am so jealous, I could literally do this everyday, all day, but I have a game tonight." Troy sighed, his eyes connected with mine, a tiny smile crawled over my face. Liam stirred in my arms, his hand rubbing his eyes and he sighed.

Troy stifled a laugh and Liam opened his eyes, blinking before sitting up out of my arms. Emma shifted and Liam turned around before facing us. A big grin over his face and he stood bouncing on the bed slightly. "Mama! Dad!" we smiled as I opened my arms, he came over to sit in them. "Good morning baby boy, did you sleep good?"

He debated an answer, "Yea," I gave him a smile kissing him softly. "Good, I'm glad." Liam looked at Troy who was holding Emma still. Liam's eyes lingered on Emma; he reached his hand out and touched her face gently.

"Emma, wake up!" he cheered, Troy smiled, "Emma, daddy and mommy!" Emma stirred slightly and she woke up crying. Liam's face fell apart and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Mommy?"

"It's okay, she was just startled," Troy had her on his shoulder as she calmed down. Her eyes opened and looked into mine, I kissed her forehead and Liam did too. Troy couldn't contain his smile. I crawled up close to where my head was laying on his chest, my face near Emma's stomach. Liam squirmed in between Troy and I.

"I love you mommy, I love you too daddy,"

"I love you too big guy, I love you too."

* * *

Troy passed the ball to Loman, Loman back to Troy and Troy. Liam was on the edge of his seat as he observed everything taking place on the court. His eyes wide. I smiled and rocked Emma in my arms as we watched the game take place in front of us.

When whistles blew for a foul, Troy came back disbelief written over his face before he shook his head. He then returned to the side as he talked to the couch and Troy went back out as he took position. The guy threw his free throws before Troy snagged the ball as it touched the rim and came back.

He held up three things before wiggling his hand, a sign, of some sort. Troy bounced the ball in front and he rubbed his eye with one hand and then tossed the ball over to Kennedy. Kennedy moved around before he found an open spot to shoot a three. Liam laughed with glee and he looked at up at me. "Basieball!"

"Basketball," I corrected, he only gave me a glance before sighing. I ran my fingers over his head and we watched the end of the half. I told Troy we were going to leave at half since it was a late game and go back to the apartment, which Troy was not fond of at all. He was better when he called a car for the night. "Come on Bud, we gotta go," I told him, his eyes grew, "I wanna stay!" he protested, I raised my eyebrow, "We can't stay," I told him, "No!"

Taking a deep breath, I looked at the court, "Why do you want to stay?"

"Daddy!" his finger pointed to Troy who was disappearing behind the tunnel. I sighed, "Liam, I know you want to stay but you have to get up tomorrow! You are going to be two tomorrow!" I cheered, he gave me a look and I sighed, "Come on buddy, we need to get you home in your PJ's. How about you and I go back and cuddle with Emma, then when daddy gets home he can tuck you in, sound fair?" I bargained, Liam whined, this was not going well.

"Do you want to open one of your birthday presents tonight?" his face light up and he turned towards me, I nodded my head, he snapped out of his seat and I laughed. The mom who was a wife to one of the players laughed, "That was a good bribe. I might have to steal that one." Laughing I nodded my head, "It was a quick thought." She smiled, "Breanne,"

"Gabi," I reached out from Emma's body and shook her hand, "Cute kids, he looks like Troy though," looking at Liam, you couldn't help but see the resemblance, "Yea, that's my husband,"

"My husband is JR," giving a smile, "Troy talks about him often. Troy isn't fond that I still live in California and he is here."

Liam pulled on my jacket and I looked down at him, "Liam, say hi to Mrs. Breanne," Liam hid behind my leg after mumbled a soft hello. Breanne laughed, "He is adorable! How old is he?"

"He will be two tomorrow," it hit me that it had been two years since he had come into my life, my chest ached of longing for my baby back. "How old is this little one?" she asked peeking over into my arms, Emma sleeping tightly in them. "Eleven weeks old, almost three months," the thought knocked the wind out of me as Troy and I only had sex once since she was born. Once.

"Wow, beautiful kids. I hope to see you at more games in the future." I thanked her before I moved up the stairs with Liam. When we got to the car, I shuffled them both in and I buckled Emma up before Liam. The driver was quiet as he took us back to the apartment, which wasn't very far. He pulled up and Liam was already battling sleep, I sighed and picked up the car seat from the base. Troy would help me out later by grabbing the base.

"You are going back to pick up Troy right?" I asked the driver, "Yes ma'am,"

I thanked him, gently moving Liam, I had him walk inside in front of me, we got inside and Liam went to push the button. Emma began to cry and Liam looked at me, his eyes big and I put my hand on the top of his head, digging for Emma's pacifier. Giving her the pacifier, we all relaxed. Getting on to the elevator with a young couple, who stopped kissing long enough to respect the kid; I stared in longing, as I wanted some of that. Right now.

Sucking on my lower lip, I guided the kids off of the elevator, towards the apartment door. Unlocking it, I dropped my keys down, flipped on the lights. Liam walked over to sit on the floor. I picked up Emma, feeding her as I turned on the TV to watch the final minutes of Troy's game.

Liam watched but lay down at one point, his eyes battling. "How about you go find a pair of PJs?" I offered him, he opened his eyes and then he looked at me. Emma underneath the blanket eating, her gentle tugs reminding me of why I wasn't living with Troy. Liam gave me a blank look and I sighed, I got up and adjusted Emma. I found a pair of PJs with a basketball on them and one of his favorite shirts.

Going out, I grabbed a diaper and when Emma unlatched, I fixed my shirt and burped her, grabbing her clothes as well. I kissed her temple and we went back to Liam. She burped and I laid her on the floor. She squirmed around, she had yet to roll over and she still didn't have the best support in her neck.

Liam protested as I tried to change him and I knew he was tired. The game was entering the fourth quarter and my two year old was going to be lucky if he made it five more minutes. When he changed he crawled into my lap, "Tired," he whined, I sighed and I kissed the top of his head. "Let me change Emma and then we can read a bed time story okay?"

He nodded; I changed Emma into a pair of purple PJ's with the footies. She squirmed and cried out, I wrapped her up in a blanket before I went into the room as I started reading them both a story. If you give a Mouse a Cookie, it was one of Liam's favorites. I thought about everything over the past two years with him, his smile and his giggle. It only amazed me more about how he was growing up so fast.

A sigh rippled through my throat as Emma was glancing around, her eyes shifting and Liam had fallen asleep in my lap. Setting Emma down into the bouncer, I picked up Liam and took him to his room. I laid him down into his crib. He was probably going to get a big boy bed and start potty training within the next month or so. He was getting to that age, he was just getting older, and it was time.

He would tell me when he pooped, the first time I was shocked and he was right. Sometimes he would tell me when he peed but all in all, he was becoming a big man. I kissed his forehead and covered him up with a blanket. He didn't know exactly about birthdays but he did understand that he got presents and cake.

February 26th. It was a day that did change my life forever but it was for the better. It brought Troy closer to me and it was just we, December 9th was another day that was going to be marked in my head forever. Emma.

The day these people were brought to us, the day that I was given the biggest gift anybody could give me. I rocked Emma silently as the Knicks game ended, ending with a win. I shut off the TV and I placed Emma in her little crib, her eyes battled sleep. She would still get up at one and four, sometimes in-between, as she was hungry. Sleeping through the night just wasn't working for her.

I laid her down into her bassinet; I then looked at Troy's closet, which was a mess. I stood up and fixed it up quietly, I then found one of his old jerseys in there. An idea sparked in my head as I grinned. Pulling off my clothes, I found a sexy bra and panties, I then slipped his jersey over top. I told Troy to text me on his way home as I lit candles around the apartment that I had deposited when Troy moved in.

I then found my breast pump and I pumped a few things of milk for Emma, to get her through the night. I had done one earlier and then this one, two feedings here. I then placed them in the fridge before pulling out a wine glasses and the red wine sitting in the fridge, unopened. Either Troy was planning something already or he just had wine and candles.

My phone buzzed and I saw Troy saying he was on his way back. I smirked quietly filling up each glass and then I checked on each kid. Liam was passed out, his blanket wrapped in his hand. Emma was sucking on her pacifier; I switched on the baby monitor but left it in a spot near by and on close too silent, nothing to ruin the mood. Making sure Liam's door was shut firmly; I sat on the couch, flipping on the fire with a switch.

A chilly breeze swept over me as I took a sip of the wine. It had been a long time since I had any wine, it tasted sweet and good, and I let my hair free when I heard the door open. I picked up both wine glasses and I crept into the kitchen, "Brie? I'm going to go take a shower," he said thinking I was in the living room. He came into the kitchen and his eyes glowed once he noticed me.

Handing over his glass of wine, "I don't think that's necessary," I whispered to him, Troy took the glass as I walked off, towards the living room, he dropped his bag, "What's this?" he asked, his voice trying to contain the excitement. "Oh I don't know the kids are both past out. There is two breast milk bottles in the fridge and I have a very hot and sweaty husband who I haven't had a good round of sex with in a very long time," I took another sip of my drink and I stood up, I walked over as I kissed his collar bone.

His breathing hitched and he took another drink before setting it down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me, his lips falling on top of mine. The taste of salt sitting on his lips, his hand found it's way up my shirt and he smirked. "Somebody was going through my stuff," he murmured, "Just cleaning," I responded, he kissed me a little rougher. I began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time.

Our lips stayed connected, the pleasure working through the kisses. The room growing hot with air, my finger looped with the last button and I helped him get the shirt off. I broke our lips apart and I let my hands run down his side before I went to his belt loop, I undid it and I then UN did his pant button, Troy kicked off his shoes before losing his pants. His erection showing proudly through his boxers, a grin slipped over my face as he took my face into his hands and we kissed, his body pressing against mine.

He lowered me down onto the couch as our kissing deepened further. My fingers scratched his back gently as I clung to him. He lifted the shirt over me head as we tossed it aside, our lips moving to other parts. He unhooked my bra like a pro, his lips sucking on each of my breasts. "Shit, no wonder Emma likes your breast milk, so sweet," he purred, I laughed gently and I sucked on his neck.

He moaned and touched me in every right way. His fingers slipped through the sides of my panties, he pressed hard against me and I moaned, crying out for him to get inside of me, as I needed him. He slipped them off and he found a condom before I pulled his boxers down.

I took the condom from his hand and slipped it on, massaging as I went. Troy melted with satisfaction. Our pulses were running high and I called out his name. He granted my request as he entered me slowly before picking up the pace. My stomach twinkled with love and my body curled together as I panted with every move he made.

Troy moaned into my shoulder as he did most of the work, my body built up and I wrapped my legs around Troy, pulling him down closer to me, our lips met for a brief moment and Troy cursed, his words so fluent and happy. Breathing in his sweet scent, I couldn't help but arch my back and Troy hit the deepest point, he rolled moaned before pumping in again and I looked at him, our eyes connected and the pleasure of both of us coming together made sparks golden. My toes curled and Troy whispered my name into my ear.

"I love you," Troy whispered, his words held so much more. "I love you too," I ran my fingers through his hair, my body hot and Troy still inside as we kissed for a moment, my body ready to go again.

Troy pulled out and I pulled a blanket over me as his heat disappeared. He cleaned up before returning, his smiled and took a drink of his wine. I gave him a smile and he turned his head, "You okay?"

"I miss that, the whole world didn't matter, it was just us," I whispered, Troy nodded, "I understand that, we don't get that too often anymore," he said, I shook my head and Troy climbed underneath of the blanket with me, I let him underneath and I pressed my face into his shoulder. His arms secured me and I held my wine glass steady in my hand. "So when we come up for your birthday,"

"There is a change of plans," Troy said, his eyes looking down at me, "I'm coming to you, we play the Lakers that week," I looked at him, "How didn't we know that?" I asked him with a pure shock. "I did. You just never look at my schedule, that's why I haven't bought your tickets. I will be in town during my birthday." I smiled and I wrapped my arms around him, "Twenty five?" I mused, "Getting old there," I teased him; he smiled and kissed my temple. "You aren't far behind me Mrs. Bolton," I looked at him and laughed, "That still sounds so funny to me."

"What Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, I nodded, "and I mean it has almost been a year and half but still, it's funny."

"It's funny because it's been almost eight years together, oh wait, that's tomorrow," he joked, I smiled towards him and he kissed me softly. We both finished our glasses of wine; I leaned up and poured more into our glasses. Troy smiled into my neck, his face soft. "You shaved," I muttered towards him, "How could you tell?"

"Your face is very soft," his grin spread and he kissed me softly, his arms wrapping around me. We kissed and I heard Emma's screams come from the room and I zapped out of my trace. Troy sighed, "I would say just let her cry but I can't even deny the cry." I gave a smile as he pushed off the couch. He pulled on a pair of shorts that were laying around before going into the room.

Emma's cries grew and I pushed off the couch and found Troy's shirt. I slipped it on and buttoned the middle. I sat up and wrapped one of his blankets around me. He came out, a smile on his face as he talked to Emma quietly, "What time is it?" I asked picking up the glass of wine. "Almost midnight, is she supposed to be hungry?" Troy glanced up and he then sat down next to me.

"No, I think she is just upset." I crawled up and laid my head onto Troy's shoulder, Emma looked over at me and she whined. "What baby girl?" I set my wine glass down and Troy transferred her over to me. Troy played with her little toes and Emma curled back up around me. Kissing the top of her head and I sighed looking at Troy. "Our son will be two tomorrow," Troy spoke, his words somber, I nodded, "Yea,"

"How is he not screwed up?" I shrugged, "I have no clue,"

Troy's eyes trained on Emma, he sighed, "Isn't she supposed to eat in an hour?"

"Yea," I mused, "Why?" Troy shrugged, "I kind of what you all to myself again," I giggled and I looked at Emma, "Who said we had to be holding her?" I asked looking at him, "You won't focus on the task at hand if she is crying and Liam doesn't need to be traumatized."

"She napped through most of your game."

"Way to go mommy," I smiled and he kissed my head. "I guess this is good enough for now,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Setting down my glass of wine, I looked at Gabi who was snuggled up with Emma. It was a little after one, I moved her legs off my lap and I prepared Emma's bottle. When I went back to the couch with the warm bottle, I pried Gabi's hands off of Emma; Gabi shifted and curled her arms closer to her. "Hey pretty girl," I said softly, she opened her eyes and I put the bottle on the tip of her lips.

She sucked on it, Gabi stretched out; I couldn't help but look at her beauty. Her tan legs smooth and her hair tussled to the side. The fact that she was basically naked when I walked in the door was a major bonus, the fact that we had the best sex since before her pregnancy was the next best thing about the night. Yet feeding my baby girl was about the best thing ever.

Her eyes flickered around, she was going to basically be a mini of her mom, and her brown eyes were bold and beautiful. They weren't as dark as Gabi's but it was still brown. Emma sucked on her bottle further, her eyes began to battle sleep, only I took the bottle away and she looked at me. I laughed, giving her the bottle back she sucked to the point of sleep until I took it away. This time she didn't fight me, I pulled her up to my shoulder and burped her. I stood up and took her back to the room. I swaddled her up and laid her back down.

Untucking the bed, I went back out and picked up our wine glasses. Dumping the glasses, I rinsed them and put the wine bottle away. I then looked down at Gabi as she slept. Her arm wrapped underneath of her head supporting as a pillow, her legs pulled together and the shirt looked amazing on her. I went over and picked her up swiftly, her arms stretching out.

She opened her eyes and she then fell back against me, "Do I need to feed her?"

"Just go back to sleep," I ordered her; she laid her head back down and I then laid her down into the bed. I then wrapped my arms around her as I lay back next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder as I pulled the covers over. "Did you already feed her?"

"Of course," kissing her forehead, she yawned and closed her eyes tighter.

It was nights like these that it wasn't too quiet in the big city. I had her in my arms, the kids with me; everything was perfect until it wasn't any longer yet it always was.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I yawned and I looked over, Troy was flopped on his stomach. I pushed my hand over my eyes and I looked over at Emma's bassinet. I could see her still sleeping on her back, her pacifier in her mouth. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes as I realized what today was. The second year of my baby boy, I scooted out of bed and then I went into the kitchen. Liam could wait a moment as it had been a late night and it was going to be a long day.

Making the coffee, I filled two cups; I set them on the counter, putting sugars and creams into them, making each cup just right. I then grabbed a sippy cup full of milk for Liam. Setting them all on the counter, I went over across the room to Liam's room.

I flung the door open and he was standing in his crib with a big grin. I smiled, "Happy Birthday baby boy!" I cheered, he giggled and I picked him up spinning him around. His giggle grew deeper. I kissed his forehead and I then took him into our bedroom. "Tell daddy you want to open presents." I said Troy had pulled the pillow towards him in my lone absence.

Letting Liam loose he bounced on top of Troy and his squeal echoed through the room. Troy moaned in the hard thud as I laughed, "Biffday!" he cheered loudly, Troy laughed after a moment before rolling over and Liam landed on his stomach. Troy winced but then he smiled at Liam, "Happy Birthday little man!" Troy hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Pesents!" he said loudly, looking between both of us. I gave him a simple nod; he climbed off the bed and went into the living room where his presents had been sitting since the day before. I slipped on a pair of shorts while Troy smirked, "I didn't get a good morning kiss,"

"And why do you deserve one?" I said giving him a pointed look, "I took care of Emma twice last night, you slept through it too." I let a lazy grin hover over my face and I crawled onto the bed, settling on Troy's lap I leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Mommy!" pulling back, "Coming bud," I rolled off and Troy grabbed my hand, "One moment,"

Going to help Liam, he dragged his two presents in the room. I set them on the bed and he struggled to climb back up, giving him a boost, I went over to check on Emma and she was still sleeping. "Hey Liam," Troy talked to him when I slipped back out and I grabbed the two cups of coffee and then his sippy cup. Walking back in, I gave Liam his milk and Troy his coffee.

"Thanks baby girl," I nodded as I sat down right next to Troy. His arm wrapped around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Liam took a drink of his milk before looking at us for permission. Troy nodded with a laugh, putting my cup to my lips; he played with the paper, not really moving past the paper. It was a rule to him not to tear the paper, so it was satisfying for him to just tear it and play with it.

Shaking my head he played and Troy sat up and he took his hand, "Hey, like this," he ripped it open further and Liam's giggle echoed the room. Troy's body moved and I sat up as well. My eyes leveled with Emma, her fist curled up to her side, the bright windows let out to the city. Troy laughed and my attention fixed back to those two. I smiled as Troy finally got him to get the entire present free.

"Yay!" Liam cheered, a new toy, was all in his mind. It was Legos, "Liam! Look you have Legos!" Liam turned his head and we both laughed. "Come on, let's go to the living room." Troy picked him up and then he wobbled getting out of bed before going out.

Emma stirred silently, I decided to pick her up anyways, I fixed her blanket, and her body tucked in my arm. I walked out and Troy was dumping out the Lego's on to the floor. Liam squealed with delight, even though there was another present still waiting, it could wait as he was enjoying himself now. Troy turned when he heard me approach, a small smile crawling over his face.

"My other baby girl awake?" he pushed back on his heels before standing, his figure towering over me. He leaned down before pressing his lips against Emma's forehead; he then kissed mine before sitting back down with Liam.

I found Emma's bouncer and put it next to Troy as she slept more. I laid her down and Troy let his hand run up my leg. Kicking him gently, he chuckled underneath of his breath. "Daddy look!" Troy turned his attention back to Liam as I settled Emma in. Kissing the top of her head, she felt a little cold. Going back into the room, I found a hat and went to place it back on her head.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked turning his attention away from Liam once more. "She felt a little cold, that's all," I mused, kissing Troy's forehead he rolled his eyes before Liam threw a Lego at him. "Liam, we don't throw things. Not with Emma around either."

Liam laughed and threw another, Troy scooted in front of Emma, "Liam," Troy's voice had a hint of tone you didn't want to hear. Liam dropped his other Lego, "This is how we play with Legos," Troy, stacked them together and I moved away to go make breakfast.

Pulling out everything, I watched as Troy and Liam played with each other. Troy had moved away from Emma who was still sleeping, she was due to eat here at breakfast since she was eating about every three hours.

Giving her a look, I made confetti pancakes, a birthday treat that I had found on Pinterest to make. It was colorful and something Liam will love. Making the pancakes, I gave them glances, "Liam, can you tell Emma good morning," I turned to see Troy. Holding Emma. Liam crawled over and then he kissed Emma's forehead. "Emma!" I smiled softly as I grabbed my phone, Liam kissed her forehead again and Troy smiled.

"Emma says Happy Birthday," Troy said giving Liam a look, Liam grinned before going back to his Legos. Troy turned towards me, my stare breaking away. "Pretty Momma," I looked up again and Troy held a sleepy Emma. "I think it's about time to eat," I nodded my head, "It indeed is. Let me finish this," I put frosting smiley face on Liam's pancake and added blueberries around.

I went over and I knelled down in front of him, "Do you like your Legos?" I asked he nodded with a big grin. Nothing could make your heart swell like that big smile. Kissing his forehead, "Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked him, "Pwease,"

Picking him up, I settled him into his high chair. Troy brought me the top and then I went over to grab his plate. When he looked at it he giggled, Troy took a picture before he stuck his messy hands into it. Troy looked at me and then he came over, kissing the top of my head. "Do you want to eat before feeding her?" I gave a nod and Troy went to entertain her for a bit.

Making myself a plate, I sat next to Liam and we ate together. He blew through his first pancake and Troy gave him another. When I was finished, I ate a couple of his blueberries before taking Emma from Troy.

Settling back into the couch, I let Troy take over with Liam. The routine was so simple and fluid between us. Leaving tomorrow wasn't going to be easy on any of us. It was a morning flight, early flight as I hoped the kids would stay up late, get up early and sleep the entire way home.

Troy was going to drop us off and help get through security. A sigh came from my throat as I nursed Emma. She became more awake the more she nursed. When she was finished, I burped her and I cooed in her face before laying her on the ground to do belly time. "Liam, what do you want to do today?" Troy offered, it was the end of February and it was hard to find things inside to do, I mean you could but for toddlers it wasn't fun.

We were going to take him to the Brooklyn Museum; according to a few wives on the basketball team the little kids loved it. "Basieball!" he cheered, Troy smiled, "How about we do that later today, what about a play place?"

"Pay?" he grew excited, Troy nodded, "Is that okay with you? Maybe even a subway ride,"

Liam loved the subway; it was his favorite place ever. He would get on and then he would yell weeee, when we got started. Troy always held him and Troy always laughed. It was special to see your son laugh the way he did at the smallest things possible. Over the past year, I couldn't help but realize how big he had gotten and how much smarter he is now a days. It amazed me beyond belief.

"I'll get him ready," Troy announced as he tickled his stomach, I gave a nod and thought back to a year ago, Emma not even in the picture yet, Troy and I laughing at whatever place we went to. Liam's big giggle and small words, something I would never forget.

* * *

Liam ran from room to room playing all day. He couldn't get enough of any of it, his high pitched squeal, the toys he played with, splashing in the water and just being the little boy every boy deserved to be ran around on his birthday. You start to think about how everything fell into place some days and you wonder what day that was, I believe it was two years ago when I held Liam for the first time.

Or even eight years ago Troy and I had been together since, when both of those boys came into my life, nothing could have gotten any better. The way the days fall on top of each other is something special. Eight years was almost hard to believe in any other way, it was crazy to be with that one person for so long and then what six years later you get married and in a few months we would be coming up on our second anniversary, which all in all was hard to believe.

Liam showed me his toy and I grinned at him, he taught me how to play and I could feel Troy's gaze on the back of my neck. It was a comfort knowing Troy was always watching me, I felt safe wherever I went, even if he did have our daughter in his hands.

Liam was slowly running out of steam and I knew he was going to need a nap sooner or later. Troy could tell as we had been going hard since this morning. Emma had already taken two naps and we were all going to recharge before dinner tonight with a stroll through the park to end his second birthday. It wasn't a big fest but did it need to be? He would have a birthday party in March when Troy was home, but this had to be one of my favorites. Just us four together, all day, nobody bugging us or calling us, both of our parents called at lunch to say a happy birthday to him but we basically blocked a lot of calls. We wanted this day to be us.

Liam took his toy and ran over to Troy, "That awesome buddy!" Troy said as Liam showed him too. Pushing off my knees, I sat down next to Troy, he slipped his hand into mine, kissing the top of my head as Liam chattered in his language about something. I should be listening but nothing really got better than just this.

When he left Troy laughed, "I love that kid,"

"I love you, I love him, I love her," I whispered, Troy nodded, "I would have to agree. How can life get any better?"

"In June," I whispered, "That's when it will get better," Troy squeezed my hand tightly, "We are going to be okay, I promise,"

"I know, I'm not letting you go without a fight," Troy smiled and Liam came back over to announce he was tired. I picked him, slipping on his jacket and my own before we all bundled up for the crazy New York weather. Once we stepped outside, Troy made sure Emma was fastened in her car seat tightly as we walked along the streets.

The further we got to the apartment or to our next destination; the snow began to fall over the city. The puffs of white falling from the cloudy skies, Liam's head lifted and he smiled, "Snow," my lips formed the word and he looked at me, "Snow?" he questioned, I nodded and he giggled. He reached up to grab one and Troy connected with my eyes.

It simply couldn't get any better.

* * *

**HELLO! Did you miss me all? I sure hope you did…I would be hurt if you didn't! Well the next chapter is going to shake things up a little bit, its gonna be good and will keep you waiting for the next chapter! I promise! Next Sunday will update, the week after I'm not sure as I will be getting home from a family reunion.**

**So enjoy this week and I should be back next week! Have a fantastic Memorial Day weekend and a good week. Welcome Summer! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. Protecting

Chapter 30 – Protecting

I stood giddy at Troy's gate. Tomorrow was his twenty fifth birthday. He had to play the Lakers on his birthday. It was almost bittersweet. The Knicks and Lakers were going to attend a party at a club, thrown by me, and he would leave the following morning with a huge hangover.

Tonight, we were celebrating Liam and Troy's birthday as family. The gang, Jack and Lucille were here with Jenni up here as well. My mom and Sam were here as well. Tomorrow, Lucille and my mom were going to watch Liam and Emma, as we would have our first night out, as a couple, since Emma was born. We had one night away but we had the graveyard shift then, tonight, we got the entire night away.

Giving a smile, Emma and Liam were with Jenni, Carson, and my mom right now. Looking up again, I bit down as the gate opened and I could see them filing out. Most of the guys were wearing Knicks shirts, Beat headphones upon their ears and exhausted from the cross-country flight. Troy got permission to go home with me and skip the team dinner. As players moved by, I grinned as I saw Troy's hoodie.

The hoodie was grey and black, Knicks spelled across evenly with his name down the sleeve. When he crossed past the security threshold. I jumped from my spot and I ran over to him. He looked up and caught my eye; he laughed dropping his bags to greet me in a spinning hug. I kissed him and his gripe only grew tighter.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair, "I missed you too." Troy smiled, "I love you, a lot but where are my kids?" my fingers traced his neck, "You chose to come in during naptime. I wasn't going to wake a two year old and a thirteen week old." He smiled, "Just adult time? Really?" I nodded with a laugh, "No food being thrown or tears," Troy laughed, he let go a little and he then kissed me. His warm lips wrapping around mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let my head fall on his chest and this is how we stayed for several minutes. "I love you." I said my fingers wrapped through his Elite Knicks sweatshirt. He kissed my head, "I love you too."

We locked hands after he picked up his bag. He waved goodbye to his coach and we both exited the terminal. "I'll drive," Troy, said, "You want to drive?" I asked glancing at him, "Yea, I do," I handed over the keys as we approached the car. Troy tossed his bag into the back of the car as I climbed in. Troy smiled towards me and he leaned closer. I leaned towards him and our lips met in a match.

His hand crawled up my face as he pulled me towards him. I wanted to climb into his lap right now. I didn't want to do anything else besides jump him right now. I crawled over the seat and wrapped my legs around him. "Mmm, okay," Troy pulled away as I could feel how he was becoming turned on. "I wish we could finish this," Troy whispered, he kissed me softer, "But I think we should head home."

I pouted, "After bedtime, you are all mine." Troy whispered, I smiled, "Too bad our daughter sleeps in our room since she is still waking up twice a night." I grouched, Troy shrugged, "And your point is? She isn't going to remember any of this?"

"Troy, if she makes a noise you know where my attention will go,"

He sighed, "How about we start making her sleep in her room at night?"

"Are you going to walk across the house to go get her?"

"I will if I can have hot sex with you tonight," I rolled my eyes, "Remember, we have family staying with us."

"Alright, hot sex tomorrow night. It's my birthday. I get what I want."

"I also got us a hotel room for the night," I bribed, he smiled, "Alright, I still get to make love to you tonight." He whispered kissing me, "We can make it a game," Troy announced, "We can keep Em's in our room and I have to do everything to keep you to me." I smiled, "Alright, sounds like a fair game." I kissed him before I crawled back into my seat.

Troy started the car as he picked up my hand, we drove in almost silence but he kept stroking my hand. "Oh man, I am not looking forward to tomorrow. I mean I am for my birthday but not for the fact of who I am playing." Troy spoke, his voice even, "I just, I don't know, I feel like I am going to be booed out of the stadium," Troy said glancing over at me. "Yea, I understand that." I commented towards him, "But you have to go out there and know you did the right thing."

"I know," he sighed and he pulled off the highway. We drove the short distance off the highway to the house. When we pulled in, Troy noticed all of the cars. "I sort of want to just hang with my kids before our party tonight." Troy said with a sigh, "Tomorrow morning," I said with a brush of Troy's hair. "I guess," I kissed him softly, we both got out of the car and we went inside the house.

Troy took in a deep breath as he was home. We walked up the steps and I heard Jenni say something to Liam. Troy entered in the living room and Liam's face light up like a Christmas tree. He got up and ran over to Troy, Troy caught him as they hugged. "Daddy!" he cheered, Troy smiled kissing his forehead. "Emma was sleeping the last time I checked,"

I gave a nod as I went upstairs and into my room. I peeked in as she had her fists curled, her blankets everywhere. I shook my head as I picked her up, she stirred, as I needed to feed her or pump milk, either one it needed to be done. She curled against my chest, her head lying on my chest. I rubbed her back before I backed out and downstairs to the room.

Troy smiled when he saw me. He got up from behind Liam and came to take Emma from me but she began to cry. Her cries loud as she opened her eyes, eyeing Troy, she screamed and squirmed in his arms. My eyes grew in alarm as Troy swiftly handed her over to me.

"Aw Em," Lucille came over as she looked at her. "It's only been a few weeks," Troy stressed, "It's okay, she just woke up. I also think she needs to eat. Give me a couple of minutes," I soothed both of them, Lucille smirked as Troy looked at me then down at Emma. I went into the kitchen as Troy returned to playing with Liam who was alarmed. Carson gave a look towards us and I disappeared.

Sitting down, I set up Emma to eat as I talked to her quietly. She was barely three months old but she was still getting up twice a night. Normally wanting to eat, if she ever woke a third time something was wrong or not right.

After she was done eating, I burped her and kissed her on the forehead. She clung to my shirt and I smiled, "Beautiful girl," I told her, I then took her back out. Troy yawned from his probably exhausted flight. They had won six in a row right now, riding a hot streak that was almost guaranteeing a playoff spot.

It was early March but in a month the Playoffs will be starting which was almost exciting as it would be Troy's first good playoff run. I sat down next to Troy as I let Emma look at him for a moment and then she cooed. Troy smiled, "Somebody was just cranky," Troy commented taking Emma from my arms. "I told her," I said leaning my head against his shoulder. Troy and I both yawned on cue as we both had our reasons to be tired.

Liam crawled into my lap and I secured him with my arms, I closed my eyes and Troy kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you go take a nap?" Troy commented, "No," I said, "I only get so much time with you this time."

"I know, but I will be here when you wake up for the party tonight." I hesitated and then shook my head again. "Come on Brie," Jack laughed, "She is stubborn Troy,"

"Don't I know it,"

"I love you but I am staying awake, when you leave Friday morning, I will just have Lucille and Jenni watch them as I sleep." Troy laughed, "I like the way you think but you should seriously go take a nap." He leaned closer to me, his lips behind my ear away from his family. "Because I plan on keeping you up a lot of tonight." I felt my eyes open and I glanced back at him. "Maybe in a while," I considered, Troy gave me a lopsided grin.

Liam stood up in my lap as he grinned, he had most of his teeth and was giving big grins you couldn't help but smile at. I cradled him and Troy kissed my head again, mostly everybody was watching the TV. Troy and I sat with the kids, holding them close, and just being together.

* * *

I held Alexa as she was giggling, "You are getting so big!" I cheered to her; she smiled and turned her head looking for Chad or Taylor. Chad was talking to Troy who was really missing Troy and Taylor was talking to Jenni and Carson.

I bounced her around, as the house was growing full and exciting. We were just doing ice cream and cake celebrating was plenty. We had dinner with my mom and Sam plus Troy's parents and Jenni before all of this. It was already growing towards many bedtimes so we were getting ready to start everything. "Tay," I offered her the five-month-old baby and she cooed at Alexa. I smiled as she was a fantastic mom to her and Chad loved her to death.

Liam was running around with Bentley as Sharpay smiled, "Hi!" she cheered hugging me, she had been in a fantastic mood since her wedding. She was beautiful and was just being a mom to Bentley.

Running around, I found Liam as I caught him on the fly. "There you are!" I said, he giggled and I kissed his forehead. "Do you want to open some presents?" I asked, he nodded excited as I then dragged Troy in too as he had a couple. Troy laughed as he gave me Emma. Lucille had the camera as I sat down right near them.

"Alright Liam, you can go first." Liam ripped the tissue you paper out of a box and he giggled. I shook my head as people chatted about. It wasn't like it was Liam who wanted you to pay attention, he was just ripping everything open and he got side tracked. Lego's, blankets, toys, a movie, you name it he basically got it.

Troy leaned back as he was talking to Chad still, they seemed to be inseparable but I couldn't take my eyes off of Troy. He was in a pair of khaki shorts; his legs still a dark tan and a look I would never get over. He had on a pair of black ankle Nike socks. He was then in a long sleeve shirt that was pulled up to his elbows, his hair done. My mouth watered, as I wanted all of them to leave.

Troy glanced over at me and I blushed, he smirked and winked at me, as he knew what I was probably thinking. He shifted and I watched as he picked up his cards, opening a few, money falling out or a box of clothes. Whatever anybody got him, it frustrated me that I had to get rid of all of these people, put my kids to bed, oh and we still had to eat cake and ice cream!

We finished opening presents as Troy looked at me. I raised my chin as Jenni asked for Emma. I gave her to Jenni; I had to get the cake together anyways. Turning away from the group, Going into the kitchen, Troy was right behind me. "Are you okay?" I spun on my heel as I brought him closer to me in a long kiss. My arm wrapping around his neck to bring him closer.

He laughed into the kiss as I shut him up kissing him harder. "I so need you," I whispered with urgency, he chuckled, "We have a long way to go but I feel the same way," his fingers slid through my hair as he kissed me softer. "Come on," we got the cake ready together as everybody began to migrate. "How is it going to feel to be twenty five?" Chad asked Troy, Troy rolled his eyes, "I am not twenty five yet."

"Soon,"

"Soon," Troy mocked towards me, "How are you the youngest out of all of us?" Troy asked looking at me, I shrugged, "I don't know, you picked me." Troy laughed, "I picked you?" Troy chuckled, "Your dad picked me," he joked, I kind of stared at him for a moment and he cleared his throat, "Well I mean he accepted me to date you right? I couldn't have dated you unless he approved."

My mom smiled, "Your dad loved Troy, he enjoyed when he came over. He would love both of your kids too. I love them," she snuggled Emma closer and I smiled softly. Troy came around to wrap his arm around my waist. I leaned back into him, "I here!" Liam walked over and Troy laughed picking him up. "Alright my little dude, we are going this together today but not every birthday will be like this," Troy announced, I smiled softly as looked over to see Lucille taking pictures.

Everybody began to sing happy birthday as Liam looked back at Troy. Troy smiled and whispered something into his ear. Liam giggled as the song went on. Once everybody shouted there names Liam giggled as they finished, Troy looked at Liam as they closed there eyes and blew hard on the candles. They both laughed when it was over and Troy gave Liam a high five.

Troy set him down on the counter as he began to cut the cake. I went to put Emma down in the living room in her playpen as I helped serve ice cream and cake. Carson took Liam as they went to sit at the table with Jenni to eat birthday cake.

We served everybody as I looked to see Emma was being held by Jack, "Girl, I gotta go," Taylor said coming up behind me, Chad was packing Alexa away. "Aw, okay! I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Mhm, only for a bit though. We are leaving Alexa at home with the babysitter for a while but I will bug out early."

"Fair," I offered, I gave her a hug, "Alright! I will see you tomorrow! Happy Birthday Troy!"

"Thanks Tay,"

Chad and Troy were saying goodbye as he waved to Alexa. Chad smiled before picking up her car seat. Liam came running over, "More!"

"What do you say?"

"Peas!"

I smiled before giving him a little bit more ice cream. He went back over to Carson and Jenni to be standing. They had school tomorrow morning, "We are bugging out also," Jenni said stretching, Carson put his arm around Jenni's waist and he scooped Liam up to put him back in the chair for him to eat his ice cream.

Lucille stood next to him as the only people left were Sharpay and them, plus everybody staying here so bedtime would come and Troy and I time would come. Giddiness built up inside me as Sharpay came in. "Alright lover, I am off." She hugged me, "I love you, and I will see you tomorrow!" I waved, as Bentley was asleep on Zeke's shoulder from playing all afternoon.

I sighed, "You go put your babies to bed," my mom said, I looked over to see Liam rubbing his eyes and Emma needed to be fed, especially before what was going to happen tonight. I smiled, "Thanks,"

She gave a nod and I hugged her, "Thanks for being here tonight."

"I love being here."

Going over to the table, I rubbed Liam's back and I leaned down to level with him. "Hey bud, you ready for bed?" I asked, he opened his eyes; ice cream was all over his face with chocolate cake. His blue eyes said yes but he shook his head no. "How about we wash up, get out favorite PJ's on, say goodnight to Emma and the kitties, read a book and then see if we want to sleep?"

He finally nodded as he reached his hands up, I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder. Troy came in as he tossed his plate into the trashcan, "Oh bedtime," he said, a devil smirk playing on his lips. "I'll get Emma ready," I smiled as I took Liam upstairs and into the bathroom. I sat him on the counter as I prepared his toothbrush to brush his teeth followed by washing his face.

We did both together; he took a turn at scrubbing his teeth as clean as possible. Then I wiped down each of his teeth before he rinsed. I cleaned his face as all of the ice cream was coming off. He cried as I went a little rough, his cries coming from exhaustion of the day.

Troy poked his head in, "Come here bud," Liam reached for him and I let Troy take him. Troy held him as he put his hand on the back of Liam's head. Liam was almost asleep when we let him run around saying goodnight to whatever he wanted to say. He would run to Emma on my bed as he kissed her forehead, mumbled goodnight, then to Oreo. He tried to find the cats but they were being lazy somewhere.

"Alright, let's go read a story."

"Family story," Troy scooped up Emma as we went back into Liam's room. I dimmed the lights as I grabbed his pacifier, which was going to go very soon but he only used it at night, and his blanket. I sat down in the rocking chair as Troy fell into the beanbag with Emma. Emma was sucking on her pacifier.

Troy handed me a book, if you give a Moose a Muffin. Liam loved all of these books, thinking they were funny. As I read the lines, Liam's eyes grew heavier and heavier. He began to rub them and Troy seemed to be fighting sleep himself.

I nudged him with my foot as he jumped. I laughed quietly and I shut the book. Liam protested, "No, it's bedtime." He pouted, "Can I have a kiss?" I asked he nodded before he shyly gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged him, "Good night monkey," he smiled and kissed my lips. I laughed and kissed his forehead. "Night little man, I love you," Troy gave him a high five and then leaned for a kiss on the cheek.

Standing up I kissed him once more, "I love you buddy," he nodded as I laid him down. I covered him up with a blanket and then I shut off the light as Troy filed out. "I'm going to go downstairs to make sure everybody is cleaning up and going to bed." I nodded, "I will be feeding her." Troy smiled before kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Turning different ways, I went into the room and I lay on the bed. Slipping my shirt off to feed her. Twenty minutes on each side, forty more minutes until anything would happen with Troy. Probably an hour to give her plenty of time to fall asleep and people around us, our families actually stayed downstairs in the two rooms down there giving us a lot of privacy.

Stroking Emma's back as she ate proved to be soothing as she stayed focused and ate on the first breast without an issue. Switching her over, she lost focus and kept looking elsewhere. "Come on baby girl," I cooed, she squirmed in my arms, as she was growing tired. Her naps were growing further apart and less frequently but were still often. Her beautiful eyes were still open very little. Probably eight hours total.

When Troy came back I still had about ten minutes left. "My parents just went downstairs. Sam and your mom were right behind them." I gave a nod as he crawled onto the bed. His eyes scanned over each of my breasts before his eyes landed on Emma. "You need to share." He commented towards her, "You get her everyday all day,"

"Okay Liam," I said glancing at him, he chuckled, "I get to see you two days out of a month almost is how it's rationed out."

"I'm sorry," I told him, Emma looked towards his voice before I rubbed her back for her to keep going. Troy kissed on Emma and played with her little toes as she finished up. I clipped my bra back together and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were hazy and half closed. I gave her a pacifier and swaddled her tight in a blanket. "Here you go sir," Troy smiled as he rocked her standing up.

I pulled my shirt back on and I needed out of my baby mode. I needed out of it because I was thinking all mommy. "I'll be back in a second,"

"Mhm,"

Going into the bathroom, I locked the door as I struggled to free my hair. Letting it loose around my shoulders, I put on a sexier bra underneath of my t-shirt with spit up on it and then I looked into the mirror. I smiled as I grabbed a condom from the cabinet, hell, I grabbed four condoms, and going back to Troy he was shutting off a few lights except one. I tossed the condoms on his dresser as I went over to where he was standing shutting a curtain as I spun him around pulling him down hard for a kiss.

We stumbled over our feet to lock the door. Liam's monitor was turned on somewhere but I put that back somewhere else in my mind. Troy picked me up as he was setting me on top of the dresser. His fingers edged underneath of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling me closer to him. My pelvic pressing against his stomach, blood boiled through my system as his fingers did dances around me.

Our lips stayed locked as I turned slightly to grab air. Our kissing grew strong as I pulled away kissing along his collarbone. My lips trailed up his neck and around his jaw. "Mmm," Troy struggled as I pulled off his shirt and I pulled away. My eyes floated over to the bed. He noticed before picking me up and taking me over, setting me down gently.

He was slow, took his time, and he kissed me slowly. I unbuckled his pants carefully as we tossed them to the side, his socks following. He pressed against me as I closed my eyes to take a tight control. "God, you are so beautiful," he said after my shorts and bra had hit the floor, "So beautiful," he murmured. He kissed my breasts and trailed down my stomach leaving a fire of blazing down my stomach.

Our lips tangled together for a while, stirring the heat in the room.

I moaned as I turned into him, my leg looping through his side. My arms locked around his neck and he smiled, we took our time as we were in no hurry. Not racing against a clock or anything. His underwear hit the floor as my hand worked around him.

He lowered his head onto my shoulder, a whimper of weakness he held. "Mmm," I moaned, "Get in," I wanted him, I shoved the condom towards him as he did pleased, he must have been waiting for the words as he slowly entered me. He was slow to start but was a little faster, my body worked with him in ways I forgot about. Simple moans leaving my mouth, my lips curving his name around my tongue.

"Sweetness," he moaned, "God,"

Wrapping my arms around him I let my legs roll around his hips, our bodies connecting as one, exploding together. I arched my back and I stifled a scream to not wake Emma. Troy kissed me roughly to almost stop it; falling apart gasping for air, Troy slowly came apart as I closed my eyes. A smile crossing my face as I blushed, Troy chuckled rolling onto his back.

"I love you," Troy whispered, his eyes looking over at me, "Hurry," I mumbled towards him, "I am so ready to start that process over again," he laughed, thirty minutes was all it took, the ride had come and gone and I just wanted to do it all over again, except, I wanted to be in command.

Troy went off before he stumbled back into the bed, falling onto the bed with a thud. I laughed as I climbed on top of him, my lips trailing down his back. My fingers massaging his tense shoulders and smoothing out all of the knots.

My naked body pressed against him. He turned over and he smiled, "I could literally just look at you like this all night." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him. His hands came up to hold my face and he kissed me.

"You're perfect," he said quietly, "So perfect."

* * *

My eyes flirted open, the sheet still wrapped tight around me, Troy still spooning me. I turned softly into his arms and I looked over his shoulder to see it was a little after eight. Liam was going to be getting up soon and Emma was probably ready to eat again after her one and five am eating.

Neither were awake yet though, my fingers ran through Troy's hair as I kissed his forehead, then his temple, going down to his ear and cheek. I flirted around with his lips before committing. "Mmm…" he moaned from underneath of me. "Happy Birthday handsome," I whispered quietly in his ear.

"You killed me." I laughed quietly in his ear as I wrapped my body around him. "Killed me." He said again, "I thought the hot sex was supposed to be tonight?"

"Okay…" I mused, "Even hotter sex is tonight."

"I'm tired," he whined, he covered his face with his hand and I pulled it away. "But it's your birthday." I whispered, I leaned forward and I kissed him softly. My tongue slipped through his lips and he moaned. We had been up until three with only one interruption from Emma. We did a lot of lying around and talking, just being us but there was plenty of sex going around.

All with condoms.

There was going to be no babies for a while. I wanted a break and I think Troy did too, he needed to move forward with basketball and I needed to just be a mom to my two babies right now. I didn't want all of my kids so close together. I was perfectly content with this right now. We were both young and had plenty of time to add additions to our nest.

Troy's blue eyes flickered over my body before landing on my face. "I have to play basketball tonight and all I am going to think about is my crazy hot wife." Grinning, I kissed him again, "Good, that means I have done my job."

Troy smirked as I rolled over onto my back and Troy held me in his arms. We stayed like this until Liam's little babbles began to make its way through the monitor. I smiled softly; my fingers ran through Troy's hair. "Do you want to go out for breakfast or do you want to stay home?" I asked looking at him, "If I know my mother, she has been up for hours slaving over the stove."

I rolled my eyes, "You are probably right. I am going to sneak out, grab your son, come back and we can all lay together until we are ready to make a presence in the world."

"I guess I should put clothes on," Troy said with a sigh, "how do you have clothes on?"

Laughter built in my throat, "You seem to have forgotten I had to get up at five am in the morning. Somebody else wanted attention." Troy smiled, "I think I won our little game last night."

"I think our daughter is awesome and doesn't wake up."

"Okay, so maybe our daughter is awesome just like her mom." I rolled out of bed and found Troy's shirt to put on over my tanktop. I then went out the door quietly as I could hear Lucille downstairs cooking. Slipping into Liam's room, I smiled as his eyes grew. "Momma!"

"Good morning big boy!" I picked him up, "I poop." He said looking at me, I raised my eyebrows, "Did you now?" I checked as he sure did. I laughed, "Alright, let's change your diaper."

I laid him down to change his diaper and he was a giggly mess the entire time. "Do you know what today is?" I asked him, "No," he responded, I smiled, my fingers shut off the monitor, as I knew Troy was listening. A laugh bubbling in my mouth, "It's daddy's birthday." I whispered to him. He grinned from ear to ear, he then wanted down as I opened the door and he ran to our room.

His little feet pounding on the floor, I had told him that daddy would be here on his birthday and he loves getting big hugs on his birthday. So we had worked on it some, I opened the door to our room as Liam ran in, Troy's eyes widened and then he laughed, Liam struggled to get on the bed but Troy gave him a boost. Liam then latched him arms around Troy's neck.

"Hapy bifthday," he mumbled, Troy's body melted as he hugged Liam back. "Thanks buddy," Liam smiled and he stood back proud of himself, he glanced at me and I gave him a good nod. Troy laughed, "That has to be about the best birthday present I could ask for right there," Troy said bring Liam closer to him, I went over as Emma was looking around with her big eyes.

"Good morning baby girl," Troy and Liam both glanced over, "Emma!" they said together, and I looked at them and began to laugh. "You two are in need of help." I picked Emma up and supported her head before she raised it slightly and turned. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked sitting down on the bed. She squirmed and kicked her legs; I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Liam crawled out of Troy's lap and kissed Emma's forehead. He then sat down and Troy smiled, "This really couldn't get much better, you know that right?"

"So does that mean you don't want anymore kids?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he laughed shaking his head, "No, it means that this is just perfect." Liam clapped his hands and Emma kept looking at him, fascinated with the noise. Troy lay on his stomach and he looked at Emma, "Good morning pretty girl," Troy kissed her forehead and she smiled, reaching her hand out to Troy's nose.

Troy leaned forward and her smile grew. She squeezed his nose and a laugh escaped her throat. Troy's eyes grew as well did mine, "Emma laughed!" I exclaimed, Troy nodded pulling away, she whined, as she wanted Troy's nose back. I giggled and picked her up; I then laid her on Troy's chest, close to Troy's face. She gave her baby smile before moving her legs. Troy picked her up and she stared at him, mesmerized.

Troy smiled at her as she was holding her head up – barely. Troy went to support her neck better and she gave me a look that it was about time to eat. "Alright, let's hang out while Emma eats and then we can go and see what Grandma made us." Liam was giddy as Troy turned on Sports Center.

Liam crawled into his lap as I fed Emma. A yawn slipped through my lips and Troy put his arm around my shoulder. My head leaned on his shoulder as Emma ate. Troy's fingers wove through my hair and Liam watched the basketball recaps and the tonight match up versus the Lakers.

Troy sat a little straighter. "Troy Bolton is facing his former team after a dramatic leaving took place right after Christmas. The Knicks are on a hot winning streak while the Lakers are currently struggling as Kobe goes down with an injury leaving Chad Danforth to lead the team into a road with plenty of bumps." The announcers discussed the game plans as Emma finished eating.

"Alright, who is ready to tackle the world of Grandma Bolton," Snuggling Emma back up, Troy let Liam climb onto his back as he giggled. I followed them out, looking as Troy would fall and stand back really fast, making Liam's giggles louder. Going down the stairs, Troy jumped down the last three steps making me hold my breath but he landed, Liam's giggles exploded.

Troy gave a laugh as he pulled him down, "I thought I heard those familiar giggles." Lucille commented with a smile, I slipped in and Emma turned her head to the smell of food and people. "Damn, mom," Troy glanced around as the kitchen was filled with food. "I do have to play in a couple of hours," Troy handed Liam a piece of bacon; he took a bite and shared with Troy.

"Thanks little man," Troy went over and placed Liam into his high chair. I went around making plates for Liam. Some fruit and pancakes, I then gave him a muffin. Sitting it in front of him, Lucille added an egg as I thanked her.

Liam dug right in, syrup all over his fingers as Troy slid behind me, "Do you want me to take Emma?" he asked, his breath against my ear, "I got her, eat," I said giving him a glance, he smiled as his mom hugged him. "Happy Birthday," Troy thanked her and his dad then entered the room. "He is awake!" I smiled sitting at the counter with Emma. Jack and Troy had a brief hug as he muttered a happy birthday.

He then went over to Liam to give him a high five. Troy and I both tried to stop him as Liam was a sticky mess with syrup all over his hands but it was too late. Jack laughed, "Wow, okay," he pulled back, "We tried," Troy offered, "Mhm,"

Lucille laughed as Troy pushed a plate of food in front of me. His eyes leveled with mine and he gave a soft smile. "Thanks,"

"You bet," he then sat down next to me with his plate of food. "You two don't worry about a thing today," Lucille offered, "Do you guys have any plans?"

"Just be together," Troy commented, "Us four."

Lucille frowned before nodding, "Understood. When do you go home?" she asked, "Tomorrow," Troy spoke, "Mid morning,"

"Gabi said something about a hotel, are you not coming home tonight?"

"No, we are having his party in the club at a hotel, we are just going to stay there for the night and come home early so he can see the kids."

"We can come down if that helps with travel," Troy glanced at me, "We will talk about it," Troy mused the thought. We both ate as Lucille took Emma from my arms. "Lucille, just so I don't forget to tell you about it, Emma has like four bottles in the fridge that are ready. There are seven in the freezer that can be taken out once you think you might need them. I will just breastfeed her until later unless Troy want's to feed her."

Lucille nodded, "I heard we had a suite tonight,"

"Yes, I don't want to be near that floor tonight with Liam and Emma. It's might get ugly."

"Yea, I don't even want them down there," Troy agreed, "So I arranged for them to have a suite. Taylor, you guys, Gabi's parents, Jenni, all of you will be there. I don't want you near the court." Troy said looking at all of us, "None,"

Liam threw part of his muffin and Troy closed his eyes, "Come on Liam, let's go," Troy picked it up and he gave a sigh of tiredness.

"Troy, did you get any sleep last night? You look tired," Lucille, commented, Troy gave me a glance and I felt my cheeks rise with heat. "I got some." Troy played it off, "Emma woke up twice though,"

"Wait…you mean she is still getting up to eat?" Lucille looked at me, "Yes," I said with a nod, "Still needs to eat more, according to her doctors. So she still needs to eat at one and five, she is basically an alarm clock. If you want to keep her in your room, go ahead or if you want to keep her in her room, go ahead. She will sleep about wherever."

"I thought she was sleeping through the night," Jack said, "Uh no, if she wakes up at different time. Something isn't right, she is upset or something, she is still pretty upset over little things so be careful."

"Are you going to write all of this down because I am getting old…" Lucille commented, I nodded with a laugh, "Yes," Emma stirred and she was some how back in my arms. She cried, her cry suffering, as she wasn't happy about something. I slipped off the stool as I tried to quiet her but nothing was coming of it. Troy came in as he touched my lower back softly; Troy leaned over as her screams echoed.

I sat down on the floor as I unwrapped her and she moved, her face turning red. Troy sighed, "I hate these moments."

"I guess we just let her cry it out," Troy glanced at her diaper before standing up to retrieve one. He handed on to me and then he sat down, I guess changing her diaper was his idea. Her fists were tight, she cried as I removed her clothes and her cry turned into the baby cry that made your stomach drop.

Her diaper was clean, since I had changed it earlier, but I went along. Fastening the straps, her cry went on and I bundled up. She cried as I pressed my lips to her forehead, perfectly fine.

I handed her over to Troy but her screams only grew. "Alright, alright," Troy gave her back to me as I stood up and rocked her slightly. Her cries began to quiet after several minutes of tears. Troy looked at her and then at me, "Please don't tell me she doesn't that often?" his face grew soft, "No, of course not." I replied with a shake of the head, Troy was judging my looks and I smiled.

"You are lying."

"Okay, maybe she does it some but it's nothing I can't handle Troy. She is a baby."

"She could be colicky?" Troy suggested, I shook my head, "It was nothing like with Liam, she just gets upset. I don't know what over but she does. Liam was everyday, for a long time, she just has these moments of fits that I don't know what she wants. They only last a couple of minutes and then poof, they are gone, It's okay," I told him, "So nothing horrible right?"

"Right," I told him, I went back into the kitchen with a quiet Emma and Lucille gave me a look and I gave a nod. It was all good.

* * *

Liam gave off his giggle while he ran around, the warm breeze washing over us in a big path of wind. Emma lay out underneath of an umbrella while we all were just lying out. My arms wrapped around Troy's back as he gave me a smile back, "We have to be leaving soon." He commented, I shook my head; Liam ran back over and showed us a dandelion.

"No," I said to him, "We are going to stay here all night." I commented kissing his ear, "I don't think the Knicks would enjoy that too much." I shrugged, "Like I care?"

"I think you care about my paycheck. I mean don't get me wrong but I think you enjoy it."

"Do I?" I smirked into his ear as Troy played with Emma's foot. "Did you enjoy your present?" I asked looking at him, Troy smiled and nodded, "Loved it. I'll take it back to the apartment in New York and set it up. Liam will love it."

"He will." I agreed with him. I stretched out my legs and I yawned, "You need to go home and take a nap anyways." Troy said rubbing my lower back, "I did keep you up a little late last night." He whispered leaning in closer to my ear, I giggled and kissed his forehead. "I thought it was the other way around?"

"Nah, I was enjoying it. You were just killing me in the process."

Liam tossed a basketball at Troy, falling a few feet in front of him. Troy stood up as he ran over to the basketball court, Liam right behind him. Once they got there, Troy lifted him up and he slammed dunked the ball. Liam threw his hands up in celebration and Troy cheered.

Emma was looking around the outside world and I smiled pulling down her shirt a little bit more. Her belly was peaking through the bottom of it. Troy and Liam played for about five minutes before Troy picked him up and I could see how tired Liam was.

His latest scans were just after his second birthday, everything coming back clean and beautiful. It was working out how it should be working out. Troy sighed, "Alright, time to pack up."

Rolling onto my back, I looked up and Troy towering over top of me. He smiled as he set Liam down; he then picked up Emma to place her back in her car seat. The buckles popped back into place and Troy stuck out his hand, "No," I commented Troy gave me a look, "You are being a bad example," he teased, "And?" I scooped Liam up as he lay down next to me. "We don't want daddy to go,"

"Yea," Liam echoed, he squirmed to get away from me though. "Too bad. Daddy has to go earn his paycheck."

"It's daddy's birthday."

"The Knicks don't get the day off. I'm sorry." I pouted as I stood up. Troy grabbed my arm gently, "I know, trust me, some days I wish I was with you all day."

I smiled as he kissed the top of my lips, "Love you," I chided, "Love you too."

Picking up the car seat, Troy grabbed Liam as he scooped up the diaper bag and the blanket Emma and I were sitting on. The umbrella already tucked away. Making sure Emma was in safely, I gave Troy a soft smile as he buckled Liam in.

Climbing into the back of the car, it was an afternoon at the park. Troy and Liam playing basketball, eating lunch as a family and just being us together. We were happy. Nothing could make up for that either, it just kept us together.

Troy laced his fingers with mine after we had clicked both of our seatbelts together. "Momma look!" I turned to see Liam had unbuckled his seatbelt, "Liam," I said, Troy rolled onto the highway as I reached back to rebuckle it. "You have to keep it on okay? Do not take it off." I told him, my eyes holding his gaze. He nodded as I gave him a snack. He giggled and I smiled, "I love this," I whispered, "You and me, the kids, nothing could make this better."

"I know the feeling," Troy said, he lifted the blinker up to merge. "Not many more months of being separated." Troy said, giving me his famous smile, "Yea, not many more months," I said smoothing my thumb over his hand. "Dada?" Troy turned his head slightly, my head following, a gasp broke through my mouth and the next thing was a loud squeal, a crack, and then a loud crash.

* * *

Troy's POV

Sitting up, I took in a breath, my chest hurt as I glanced around. Emma's cry erupting in the car along with Liam's repeated words of our names, I touched my forehead as the sticky blood was all over my forehead.

My stomach churned and I heard Liam's voice again, "Mama? Dada?" I turned as the airbag deployed was sitting in my lap, my eyes looked at the pile up of cars. My head ached as I looked at Liam, "It's alright buddy, hey," I tried to say; Liam seemed okay as Emma's cries reassured me. "Can you find your sisters pacifier?" Liam looked around and then he leaned over and he came up with it. My head pounded as the cries continued, I felt so fuzzy.

"Good, good, can you give it to her?" he nodded as he slipped it into her mouth. Her cry silenced, "Mama?" Liam echoed, I glanced over at her seat and she had vanished. My eyes grew as she had just fixed Liam, she, I panicked as I tried to get my buckle off of me. The windshield was missing now that I realized what had happened. Trying so desperately to get my seatbelt off, I tugged, as it wasn't moving.

"Fuck," I swore, Liam laughed as I shook my head. Once it unlatched, I stumbled as I took a step out of the car. I held onto the door tightly and I looked around desperately for Gabi. My throat rising with panic, "Gabi," I echoed, I glanced around; I took another step forward as people were looking around. "Sir are you okay?" I shook my head, "I'm looking for my wife, she was fixing my son's seatbelt and now," I was out of breath, I couldn't see, "Sir, we will look, how about you sit, do you have anybody else in the car." I gave a nod as my body lowered onto the ground. "Yes, my two year old and my three month old," I wheezed, "Alright, alright, take it easy."

"Gabi, I'm looking for Gabi,"

"We will look okay?" I nodded as my eyes closed, black filling my eyes.

* * *

Lucille's POV

Glancing down at my watch, I waited patiently for Troy and Gabi to return with the kids. It slowly began to drizzle in the LA area as I glanced to see walking back into the house. "There was a major wreck on the highway," he mused, "Stalled car and many cars piled up after that."

"Oh goodness, maybe that's what is holding up Troy and Gabi." I mused; Jenni had shown up after her last class, "That sucks. I hope they get here soon, Troy has to be leaving soon."

"I wish he would have let us come during their afternoon. I never get to see him."

"Mom, he has a family and works…a lot. What more do you want?" Jenni asked I glanced at her, "Don't get married." She snorted, "Come on mom, you have to realize your oldest kid is twenty five," she said with a glance, "He is a big boy now and he is doing his best. He wants to see you but he comes down as often he can and when you are here he spends time with you."

"Not this time."

"He hasn't seen his wife and kids for three weeks, that takes top shelf mom and he is only here for a couple of days. If he was here for more you could bet your top dollar that he would spend the next day with you."

A sigh rippled through my mouth, "I just wish if they were going to do this long distance thing that Gabi and the kids would move back home."

"I think Gabi likes it here," Jack said, "Taylor and Sharpay are both here, if they don't move I don't think Gabi is going to budge."

"I guess but,"

"Lucille, just drop it okay? They are fine," Jack kissed my cheek and he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. I sat down on the couch, as it was thirty minutes passed when Troy said he was going to show up.

Jenni flipped onto the TV as they were covering the wreck, at least fifteen cars were piled up and I shook my head. "How sad. I hope nobody was seriously injured." Jenni nodded in agreement, her eyes squinted before shaking her head and she flipped the channel again. Jack sat down in the chair as Oreo jumped in his lap and thumped her tail in Jack's face.

Jack petted her as I stood up; the phone rang a moment later. Grabbing the phone, I glanced at it with an unknown number coming up. I pressed talk and held it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Lucille Bolton?"

"Yes-" I began to say more but the lady cut me off. "Your son and family was just recently brought into the emergency room at LA medical center," my fingers shook, "Okay," I responded not sure of what else to say as I just wanted to get off the phone. "Are you able to come down to the hospital?"

"Yes," I sputtered, Liam and Emma ran through my mind. Gabi followed as I felt my stomach turn, if it wasn't bad they would have called me. If it was just precaution with Liam and Emma but they didn't call me.

After getting final details, I looked at Jack, "Luc, hey," Jack stood as I felt like I was spinning. "It was-" I stopped, as words wouldn't fill my mouth. "They are-" tears burned my eyes as I shook my head. "Lucille, hey,"

"Mom?"

"Troy," I pointed at the TV. Jack and Jenni were confused for a moment until they realized. Jenni gasped, "They aren't hurt are they?" I shrugged, as I couldn't find words. "Hospital,"

"Let's go," Jack chided, he grabbed is keys and we all mushed out of the doors. I tried not to worry, my son who just turned twenty five had to be okay along with his kids, my stomach rolled uncertain about Gabi. I don't know.

Telling Jack where was tough but once it was out, it came out and we were there in thirty minutes. Jack parked sloppy as we all moved into the ER; I went up to the desk, haziness spread over me. "I am supposed to ask for Janna," I repeated, it was utter chaos in the ER. People from the car accident must have all been brought here. Jack stood next to me, his hand pressed against my back.

"Alright," Janna's name was printed on her shirt. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" she asked looking at us, I nodded, she smiled, "Alright this way," the smile, it felt fake, I couldn't think of a worse time for a smile. We were brought to a private waiting room, "I will fill in small gaps for you until the doctor comes in," she sighed, her true emotion crossing her features.

"I want to confirm some information," she suggested, I nodded, "Troy Bolton, age twenty five, birthday…" she paused, "Today," she finished, "six five, 220 pounds and blue eyes?" I gave a brief nod as she described my baby almost perfectly.

"Gabriella Bolton,"

"Gabi," Jenni corrected automatically, the nurse nodded, "Gabi, age twenty four, birthday July 11th, five six and 113 pounds," I gave a nod as Jack held my and, "Liam Bolton, age two, birthday February 26th," she stopped as she didn't have his height and weight down.

"And we had an infant in the car that we don't have any records for…" she said with a paused look, Gabi had them both at a different hospital but Liam had came here for his radiation. "Emma Bolton," I said, "Three months, birthday is December 9th,"

The nurse gave a nod as she wrote down her name, "Alright, both of the kids were perfectly safe in the accident. They both went through a couple of tests and x-rays but everything looks normal and healthy. They were both secured in their seats and came in pretty silent, Liam seemed a bit stunned and Emma was sleeping."

A breath of hot air released through me, as the babies were okay. That was good. "Troy was okay, minor concussion that will keep him from playing for a couple of weeks but everything else seems to be okay, we are just waiting for him to regain consciousness."

Jack and Jenni both took in a deep breath, "Then what does the doctor need to talk to us about?" the nurse nodded, "Gabi was in a bit more rough of shape." She paused there; "A police officer and a doctor will be in shortly to take you to your son and your grandkids room."

"So we won't know about Gabi?" Jack asked standing up, "Is she alive?"

"Yes – but barely." She walked out and Jack sank, his hands covering his chin, Jenni cried as Jack took her in his arms. Stunned, I sat back as a police officer walked in moments later. "Hi, I am Officer Black,"

We all shook his hand, "You are the parents to Troy Bolton, correct?" I nodded as I looked at Jack, "You need to call Maria now," Jack stood nodding quickly, "Is that somebody?" the officer asked, "It's my son's wife's mom."

"Okay, I just want to share some details with you," I nodded as Jack let in a big breath, "Maria," he began, I stopped listening, "This all started with a stall car on 405, many cars didn't see it, stopped quickly or jerked. Your son who was apparently driving didn't see the commotion until too late. They ran right into the back of a car as he tried to press the breaks quickly from skid marks."

I nodded as I clenched my fists, "The two children in the back of the car were unharmed and perfectly happy. The little boy, Liam, he identified himself as Liam. He was scared and he wouldn't leave the car seat, which was holding an infant. He kept calling her Emma; they were assigned to me as I transported them over in my cruiser to get them checked out. I have a fellow cop with them right now and as soon as we are done you can go to them."

"Troy and Gabi Bolton, stated on drivers licenses were both transports by ambulance. Troy was outside of the car as onlookers said he got out looking for his wife, he kept repeating and he told them about his two kids in the car before he passed out."

"Where was Gabi?"

"She was thrown from the vehicle," the officer said, my lips parted in shock, "She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and flew through the windshield after it broke, she landed about twenty yards from the car. She had a pulse barely once we found her and she was quickly into an ambulance to here. From what your son was saying to onlookers before he passed out, she was fixing her son's seatbelt right before the accident."

"She is alive?" I asked again, "Last I saw her, she was hanging on."

I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. Nothing. Jack came over as Officer Black informed him of everything. Standing up, "I want to see my grandkids," I requested he nodded as he let us out and we followed him upstairs.

Once we got there, a woman was playing with Liam and Emma seemed content in her car seat, her eyes looking around. "Grandma!" Liam shouted, he got down off of the chair and ran over to me. I picked him up as I hugged him closely. "Hey bud, you feeling alright?" he nodded his head and he then kissed my cheek. "Mama? Dada?" he asked me, I took a breath, "Well, daddy is sleeping and so is mommy right now but they will be right here with you soon okay?"

Liam frowned and I kissed his forehead, "It's alright," Jack was checking on Emma as they both seemed to be fine. "Thank you," I mumbled to both of the police officers. They nodded, "If you could give us a call once Troy wakes up or even tomorrow. I want to talk to him to double check everything we heard and make sure it's all right and then when Gabi wakes up,"

A nod left my body as Jack took the car. Jenni was playing with Emma, "Mom," I looked over at Jenni, "Emma needs to eat, look at her," Emma was stuffing her hand in her mouth and giving all signs that she was hungry. Rubbing my head, I looked over at Jack, "Jack," I said quietly, "Can you go home and grab a couple of bottles for Emma?"

"I'll call Maria really fast." He said, "She was getting up, she is pretty shaken though,"

"Why don't you go and drive her here,"

He hesitated, as I knew he wanted to wait and see Troy, "Please,"

"Alright, I will, call me if anything happens." I nodded as a doctor came in, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" Jack stopped as he sent a text to Maria. "Yea?"

"I am Dr. Goldstein," we shook his hand, "I was the one who took Gabi under my wing when she came in, she was pretty beat up." He started, "She has torn about every ligament in her right knee, had internal bleeding in her stomach, a pretty bad concussion, plenty of scratches on her face and arms that required stitches and a broken hand with tear in her UCL, which is basically an ACL but in the elbow. Her internal bleeding is our main concern right now. Her concussion was pretty bad that we are going to have to look for any bleeding in her brain but for the most part, being flung through a window and twenty yards, she came out looking great. She also had some fractures on her backbones but nothing to the spinal cord, which is basically a miracle. She will have a chance after the surgery that she could be paralyzed but it's a small effect. We are going to have to give her a couple of days under sedation for her to rest, with her internal bleeding it's going to take a lot out of her."

Jack looked pale, "Is she going to be alright?"

"If she makes it through the surgery, she is going to make a full recovery or at least we hope so."

"What do you mean if?" I questioned, "It's ugly. A lot of bleeding,"

"What about Troy?" Jack asked, "Troy came out pretty well, just a minor concussion, with a couple of bruised ribs and a few cuts along his face that we stitched up. Nothing more. He should be awake soon, I can lead you to his room."

"Is Gabi still in surgery?"

"Yes and she probably will be for a couple more hours. They are repairing her knee, elbow, stitches but the main focus is getting the bleeding under control."

I rubbed my forehead, "And the kids are fine?"

"Perfect. All of them passed every test." He paused and looked at each of them. "I know Gabi will be here for a bit, Troy on the other hand will probably be released tomorrow." I turned to Jack, "How do we tell them?" I wondered he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I have no clue."

The doctor looked between us. "Knicks," he said getting it, "I think we have Troy's cell phone, I can grab it," I thanked him as I touched Jack, "I'll go sit in Troy's room, you go get Maria alright?"

Jack looked at me, "Maria can't lose her."

"Troy can't lose her," I whispered, "I don't think he would survive if he lost her."

I looked at Emma and Liam, "I'll see you in a bit," Jack kissed my forehead as he left. Dr. Goldstein gave me Troy's phone, Emma, Liam, and Gabi graced the front of it. Liam and Gabi smiling as they held a baby Emma.

Opening the screen, I looked at a picture of just Troy and Gabi, there wedding day. Troy's hand was locked with Gabi's tightly and she was leaning into him. A smile on Troy's face as the shadow crept around them, the sun in the background setting, the mountains beautiful.

Troy was happy. I searched for to somehow get ahold of the Knicks. When I saw his coach's name pop up, I called; it rang for a couple of minutes. "Bolton!" the man at the other end snapped, "Where the hell are you."

"Sir," I interrupted, "Gabi?" he wondered, "No, this is his mom, Lucille."

"Oh Mrs. Bolton, I'm sorry for my language…is everything all right?" he asked, I shook my head as I kept it together. "No, Troy and his family were in a bad car accident this afternoon. Troy has a minor concussion right now but Gabi is still in surgery plus the kids, he isn't even awake yet,"

"Mrs. Bolton, take a breath," I did as I took a breath, "My prayers are with you and the family. I am going to have to do a press release tonight as in why he isn't playing. Do you care if I just say a car accident today or would you like me to be less blunt."

"A car accident, he was involved at the 405,"

"Oh God,"

"I'll have Troy call you in he is up for it,"

"Tell him to take it easy. I'll come by later."

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Once I hung up the doctors took Jenni and me with the kids back to Troy's room. He looked okay as he was sitting up in bed, his eyes shut and the line above his eyebrow and on his cheek was filled with stitches.

Liam grinned, "daddy!" he cheered, when Troy didn't stir, Liam looked confused. "Daddy?" Jenni sat down as I set Emma's car seat down. "He should be awake in a short time." I thanked him as he walked on promising to fill me on how Gabi was doing.

Sitting down in a chair, I let my head fall into my hands. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Troy's POV

My head pounded, as I didn't want to open my eyes quiet yet. Hearing a rustle through the room, I turned my head over and I took a glance at my mom who was leaning back and looked like she had been crying. "Ma?" I questioned, she jumped and then she looked at me. "Troy, hey honey," she stood up and she touched my arm gently. "What happened?" I asked, my voice rough.

"Troy, you and the kids plus Gabi were in a car accident." It all came flooding back into my head, the car crash, the crying, Liam finding Emma's pacifier, trying to find Gabi. Gabi.

I sat up quickly, dizziness running through me. "Where is Gabi?" my mom looked alert, "Honey lay back down,"

I fought her off, "No, I need to find Gabi,"

"Troy she is in surgery, so how about you just lay down." I lost the fight as I laid back, "Where is she, I need to see her,"

"She is in surgery," my mom repeated, "Liam, Emma," I moaned, "Please don't tell me they are hurt, I can't," my stomach ached and tears formed in my eyes as I looked around, I needed them. "Please tell me they aren't dead,"

"Sweet Lord, Troy," my mom said, "Take a breath, Liam and Emma are perfectly fine, they are just downstairs with your dad, Maria, and Jenni." I let out a breath as I leaned back, my chest hurt as I felt a bruise; my eyes glanced down as I touched it softly, only wincing away.

"Sweetie, Gabi has some terrible injuries. It's going to be a long process for her to be back to normal and the surgery is still risky. Very risky." I bit down so I wouldn't just cry in front of my mom but when I looked at her, I almost lost it. "She turned around to put Liam's seatbelt back on, he unbuckled it and she undid hers to fix his and then she sat back down," I couldn't say anything else as this had been my second car accident with Liam in two years.

I didn't understand why.

"She probably saved his life."

"She can't be hurt mom," I said, "Troy, they aren't sure if she is going to make it out of surgery."

I closed my eyes tight, "Don't say that."

"Troy,"

"No, she isn't going to be hurt, she is fine and you are just lying to me."

"Troy, I wouldn't lie,"

My mom's sentence was cut short as the door to my room opened, a nurse came in as she checked my vitals and called the doctor. "Troy, Dr. Goldstein," I shook his hand as he checked my over, "Just a minor concussion with a couple of bruised ribs that will probably give you a little uneasiness, we will release you tomorrow morning." I nodded, my throat tight. "Okay."

"Gabi is stable right now, during surgery. Doing wonderful, it should only be a couple more hours." I nodded as the door opened again and I turned to see Liam in my dad's arms and Jenni was holding Emma. That's the point of when I lost it.

"Dada!" the words echoed through the room as my dad gave me Liam, I hugged him close and I kissed his forehead. "Hey bud,"

"Grandma says you were sleeping," he said to the best of his abilities, I nodded, "Yea, I was, are you okay?" he nodded, "Fine," Jenni smiled as she gave me Emma, her face and body unharmed as I pulled both of them closer. "Can we see mama?" Liam asked, "In a bit," I responded, in all reality, I just wanted to see Gabi. I needed to see her smile to reassure me that all of this was going to be okay.

"Happy twenty fifth birthday," Jenni muttered quietly, my mom shot her a look, I noticed the time, twenty minutes before the game. The game I was so looking forward too. I reached for my phone that was lying next to me to see a few texts from teammates; there was one person that needed to probably hear my voice before he took the court though.

Dialing Chad, it rang a couple of moments before he answered; "Troy?" his voice panicked, "Hey man,"

"Dude, you have me freaking out. You were part of that 405 crash today?"

"Yea," I responded, "Go out there and play hard," I told him, "Dude, I need to know if you and everybody is okay. Taylor is freaking out,"

"Yea, I am okay, the kids are okay."

We were both silent. "Troy,"

"She is alive." I responded, "That's about all I know and I have no idea,"

"I'll send Taylor up and I'll be there soon okay?"

"Thanks man,"

We hung up and I had my mom turn on the TV. She flipped to the game, "Troy Bolton, former Laker until the dramatic leave in December who was supposed to take the Laker court tonight in a Knick's uniform tonight will not." The announcer said, "Troy's twenty fifth birthday was today and his family still lives in California, he was celebrating with them and got into a car accident on 405 today, him and his family are all doing okay. Troy will be back soon as his only injury was a minor concussion. Prayers are with the Bolton family."

They moved on as I stroked Liam's leg. Emma was asleep, "How many bottles do we have left?"

"Six." My mom said, "I guess we need to find formula,"

"Mom, do you know about her injuries?"

My mom sat down next to me, "Troy, they were pretty bad. She tore her whole knee apart, her arm, a broken hand, the concussion, stitches but she had a lot of internal bleeding from wounds and then she has a few fractures in her back." My eyes spun to her and she touched my shoulder, "As of right now, her spinal cord is fine. They say it's a miracle that this is happening. It's a miracle she has survived this far so stay strong."

I breathed out as I hugged my kids closer. I had no idea.

* * *

My body stared at the TV; Chad was playing like a zombie, giving up stupid passes and plays. Taylor was sitting here as my mom and dad took Liam home with Emma. Jenni went back to school with Carson as Gabi was still in surgery.

My stomach churned as the door opened, Alexa turned her head and I looked up. Dr. Goldstein walked in, "Gabi is in ICU, stable, breathing on her own and very good. We are still concerned about a few things so we are going to keep her sedated for about twenty-four hours for her to completely rest. She is going to be stressed when she wakes up."

"Can I see her," I was almost getting out of the bed, I had changed into sweats and a t-shirt that my dad had brought me. "Troy,"

"I need to see her,"

"Okay," he wasn't going to argue with me, "I want to see how stable you to walk though," he said giving me a look, I nodded as he came over; I gripped his shoulder as I slipped out of bed. Taylor was standing, Alexa on her hip. I then took a step, a little dizziness but I was good. "I'm not comfortable with this, are you going to protest a wheelchair?" I shook my head, as I was dizzy.

"Good," I sat back down as Taylor came over, "Are you alright?"

"Ask me that after I see my wife," I said quietly, "I'm scared," I admitted, "Don't be Troy, you are gonna have to stay strong."

"How am I going to do this while I live in New York and play in New York?"

"Your mom, me, Sharpay, you have a lot of people."

I struggled to find words when a nurse came back in, Taylor helped me in, "I'll wait for you," I nodded as they took me up to the ICU and into the room. Rubbing my head gently around my stitches I rolled my head as she stopped, "Alright, this is Mrs. Bolton's room," I nodded and she rolled me in, her body looked small as she was still fighting. Biting down on my lip, I moved over to the chair next to her bed as they were taking her blood pressure as I touched her hand.

"Oh baby," I whispered, she was pale and her arm was casted and her knee was pulled up. She shouldn't be having knee surgeries, I should be having them and she shouldn't be having this.

Getting up, I kissed her forehead gently around her stitches. I looked at her hand and her ring was missing. That was a hellation expensive ring. My eyes leveled on her as they were keeping her asleep for the next twenty-four hours. I was already in agony.

It was my birthday damn it. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to laugh with her. I wanted to kiss her until she told me to stop. Make love into the late night like we had just done the night before. That's what I wanted.

I battled tears and I just wanted to crawl up next to her but she looked like I could break her. "She is in rough shape." Dr. Goldstein came in and looked around her. "She'll be okay though. She made it through the first step with only a few scares. She'll be okay."

"She was just protecting our little boy,"

"She was being a mom."

My eyes poured over her body, "She is a great one and that's why she doesn't deserve this." I whispered quietly. "None of them do."

* * *

**I know. You're all angry but come on, we needed something right? It would have been the same story and there is probably less than ten chapters left in this story so this is how we are going to get there! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the patience and reviews! Love them all! Also, next Sunday is a fifty-fifty shot of giving you a chapter, only because I will be getting back into town, going to a baseball game and just a long weekend so maybe! Not yes and not no! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
